Dragonball V
by Lucythebeast
Summary: An A/U fic, starts near the end of the Saiyan Saga and continues past the Buu Saga. Primarily a Gohan/Videl romance, it also has some Bulma/Vegeta and Krillin/18. Ongoing... *New chapters starting at 40!*
1. My One Chance... Gone!

DragonBall V: A World Both Familiar and Foreign

Author's Note: This is an alternate universe DB fic, DragonBall: Vertigo. The basic idea is that certain small events happen differently early in the series and they cause a sort of domino effect, changing even more events later on. This fic will primarily be a Gohan/Videl fic, but earlier on it will involve Vegeta/Bulma, as well as Krillin/18. Lemon warning, lots of lemony goodness throughout as well as other various citrus. Feel free to skip over the stuff you don't want to read if you want to, I won't feel insulted. J Now, to begin!

Required Disclaimer: I don't own the DB franchise, I've never worked for them, I'm not making any money off this, and I'm dead sexxy baby! Read and enjoy.

Chapter 1: My one chance…. Gone!

Sweat and blood poured down Vegeta's face as he glared at his opponent, a fellow Saiyan by the name of Kakkarot. Vegeta smirked, inwardly laughing at how the low class warrior was using the human name of Goku. Vegeta sniffed in disgust and spit, clearing his mouth of the blood that had welled up there from various blows he had received. Vegeta was about to attack again when Goku suddenly sank to one knee in exhaustion. The fighting spirit was still present, but Goku was nearly about to pass out from the strain. Vegeta admitted, only to himself, that he was nearly depleted of energy as well. "So Kakkarot, finally kneeling before your prince?"

Goku laughed softly, shaking his head. "I'll never kneel before you or anyone else, Vegeta. Why don't you just leave me and the Earth in peace?"

Vegeta snarled, advancing slowly. "Not before I gain immortality from those Dragonballs of yours. Then, I see no reason to cause any more damage to you or this pitiful ball of mud. I have bigger scores to settle."

Goku laughed out loud, stopping when the pain lancing through his broken ribs stole his breath. "Vegeta, you idiot! Remember Piccolo, that green skinned guy that Nappa killed? When he died, so did Kami, the creator of the dragonballs! With Kami gone, the Dragonballs are gone too. And even if they weren't, they had just been used to wish me back to life. You wouldn't have been able to use them for another year!"

Vegeta stopped cold in his tracks, staring at Goku in disbelief and horror. "You're… you're lying! They can't be gone! I need them!"

Goku shook his head. "No. They are gone. You have no further purpose here."

Vegeta's fists clenched in rage before he moved forward and punched Goku as hard as he could, sending the other man flying through the air to crash to the ground in a heap. "Idiot! You… no! Without immortality, there's no way I can defeat Frieza! What the hell am I supposed to do now, you damned clown!?"

Goku laughed, despite the pain he was in. He tried sitting up, but felt a sharp stab of agony in his spine a moment before he fell back limply against the soft dirt. "Frieza? Who is that, an ice cream vendor?"

Vegeta growled and sat down on the ground, no longer having the strength or even the rage to continue the fight. There was no longer any point to it. "He killed us all. Nearly every last Saiyan. All that were left were me, Nappa, Radditz, and you. Now there is only you and I. Ha… what a joke. Frieza will probably be here within a few years to blow this planet up, just like he did to Vegeta-sei. And now I can't even stop him. What a cruel universe we live in. Shit!" Vegeta half-heartedly punched the ground next to him, leaving an indention in the dirt.

"This Frieza sounds like a real tyrant. I can't say you sound much better, though." Goku observed, feeling grateful for the chance to rest from the battle. He was finally able to pull himself up into a sitting position, facing the Prince of the Saiyans.

Vegeta snarled and nearly resumed the attack on the other Saiyan before settling back, shaking his head in disgust. "Frieza is pure evil. He kills for the pure pleasure of it. He wipes out entire races because they're there! I've had to swallow my pride for half my life and serve him just to survive! Do not dare to compare me to that cold-blooded monster! Idiot!" Vegeta stood a bit too fast and sank back to his knees, his head swimming in dizziness.

Goku was silent for a few moments before he spoke again. "There has to be a way, Vegeta. There is always a way. We'll find it."

Vegeta was able to stand this time, anger reddening his face. "We!? Do not presume that just because I no longer feel like killing you that you are my friend! You disgust me. I no longer have a reason to stay here. I should be merciful and destroy this whole planet so that Frieza doesn't come and enslave you all. Perhaps I shouldn't bother though."

Goku frowned, knowing he'd have to fight again soon if it came to that. "There is another option, Vegeta. Stay here on Earth. Perhaps we'll find a way to defeat this Frieza. It's worth a try, at least."

Vegeta stared at Goku for several long moments before he shrugged in seeming disinterest. "It makes no difference now. We'll both be dead soon, regardless. The Saiyans die with us, Kakkarot."

Goku gave him a goofy smile. "Can't you at least call me Goku if we're gunna be dead soon anyway?"

Vegeta refrained himself from backhanding the simpleton. "Idiot! How the hell did you give me such a good fight, anyway? Fucking low class soldier. Bah!"

Goku gave him his trademarked Son smile, and nodded towards the horizon. "I'm hungry! Wanna get something to eat?"

Vegeta snarled a moment before his own stomach growled loudly. "Might as well. I hope this pitiful planet has some decent food, at least."

Goku nodded eagerly and took to the air, moving slowly because of all the pain he was in and the weakness he felt. "Come on then, let's go."

Vegeta shook his head in disgust and followed the younger Saiyan. 'Idiot probably thinks we're friends now. Only reason I don't go ahead and kill him is because he and that brat of his are the last Saiyans left besides myself. If we're going to die, we might as well die together. Of all the fucking luck… Nappa had to go and kill the one person he shouldn't have killed! I sure hope this planet has some good food… damn I'm hungry!'

*************

Krillin and Gohan stopped in midair on their way back towards Master Roshi's and stared back towards where Vegeta and Goku had been fighting to the death moments before. "You feel that, Gohan?!" Krillin asked the boy next to him in disbelief.

"Yeah!" Gohan said, shaking his head in wonder. "Dad and Vegeta… flying towards us together?! What could be happening, Krillin?"

"I don't know, Gohan, but do you think we should wait on them? I don't really want to see that Saiyan monster again, but there has to be a reason why they aren't still fighting. Their ki's are pretty weak though, they ran each other ragged at the very least." Krillin commented, wondering what could be happening with his best friend and the alien he had been fighting several minutes before.

"Yeah, we had better wait, Krillin. Dad may just be coming towards us to tell us something. They should be here in a minute anyway." Gohan observed, feeling grateful to Piccolo for training him in how to sense ki.

Krillin nodded and without another word they floated where they were, awaiting the arrival of the two full blooded Saiyans. Within a moment both came into view, blood and sweat still dripping from their faces that were in grimaces of pain and concentration. They both stopped several feet in front of Krillin and Gohan, Goku with a goofy grin plastered on his face and Vegeta with a derisive scowl. "Hey guys! Glad we were able to catch up to you. We're heading back towards Master Roshi's place, ok?"

Krillin and Gohan shared a confused look then Gohan gave voice to their question. "Dad… what are you doing with Vegeta? Isn't he still trying to kill everyone?"

Goku shook his head and laughed, instantly regretting it as his ribs started burning in pain once more. "Ouch! No, he's on our side now."

Vegeta snarled and snapped out angrily, "I am _not, you imbecile! I just have no reason to kill you. It would be a shame for me to become the last of the Saiyans, anyway."_

Goku laughed as Vegeta spit the last of the blood that had been draining into his mouth, his disgust evident in the gesture. "Well, whatever your reasons, we have a common enemy. Whether you consider us friends or not, we're still allies."

Vegeta scowled but remained silent. If he had his way, the father and son would be kneeling before him to pay their respects to their prince. But, Frieza's death at his hands was more important than whether or not these two bowed or not.

Gohan shrugged, unsure of how to feel about this new development. It was better than worrying about whether his father would be killed like Piccolo had been, after all. "Ok dad, if you say so."

Krillin didn't hide his resentment of the older Saiyan, though. "I don't like it. This bastard helped kill all our friends and nearly killed you! Now he's suddenly one of the good guys? I don't buy it."

Vegeta growled and nearly reached out to snap the bald man's neck. "Listen, shortie! I am not one of the 'good' guys! We share a common enemy, one that will be here within a few years to blow up your pathetic planet without another thought! One that slaughtered my people as if they were nothing! I may not have any reason to kill anyone else here, but I can make an exception for you!"

Krillin's fists balled up as he took a defiant stance, but Goku defused the situation with a stomach growl. "Can we talk about this later? I'm _hungry_!"

Krillin frowned and turned to fly towards Roshi's again without further argument. "Sure, Goku. That's probably for the best."

The rest of the trip to the turtle hermit's island was made in silence, though several glares and glances were exchanged. They landed in front of the house to see all the people that had been there standing in front of the house, nervously shifting about before they spotted the newcomers. "There's my sweet precious boy! Gohan! Come to mommy!" Chi-Chi yelled, running up and grabbing up Gohan in a fierce hug, oblivious to the Saiyan prince who was scowling at her.

"Mom!" Gohan said, his face flushing red in embarrassment as he tried to wiggle out of her embrace.

Chi-Chi turned and saw her husband and she let out another excited yell, throwing one arm around him and crying on his shoulder with Gohan squeezed between them. "Oh, Goku! I thought I'd never see you again! Don't you ever leave me like that again, you hear me!?"

Goku scratched the back of his head nervously and laughed. "Well, Chi-Chi… I was dead after all. It wasn't my fault."

"Can we skip the pathetic tears and get to the food already!?" Vegeta snapped, drawing everyone's attention towards him.

"You! You filthy monster! You hurt my little boy!" Chi-Chi cried, suddenly letting go of her husband and started to whack the prince with her balled up fist, much to his surprise. Gohan felt like crying as he was shaken about, still gripped tightly in Chi-Chi's other arm.

"Get your woman off me, idiot! I wouldn't want to hurt your mate!" Vegeta snarled, backing up from the hysterical woman to no avail.

Ox King grabbed Chi-Chi and started pulling her back, trying to talk some sense into her. "Chi-Chi! Stop, honey! Gohan is fine!"

Gohan felt like crying at that statement, but instead made his discomfort known. "Mom! You're hurting me!"

Chi-Chi stopped her attempts at bludgeoning Vegeta to death to turn to her little boy and hug him to her bosom again, crying over him. "Oh, my sweet precious boy! I didn't mean to hurt you! Can you ever forgive mommy!?"

Roshi was giving Vegeta a hard stare, much to his dislike. "Stop staring at me, old man!"

Roshi shook his head slowly and looked back at Goku who had one hand on his empty stomach and the other dangling limply at his side. "Chi-Chi, I think they need to get inside and sit down. They look like they're about to drop from exhaustion."

Chi-Chi carried Gohan into the Kame house, dragging Goku behind her. "You all must be hungry! Let me get you something to eat." Chi-Chi said, knowing her husband's bottomless appetite well.

Vegeta threw his arms up in exasperation. "Finally the woman makes sense!" He followed them in, ignoring the careful gaze of all the others there at the house.

As they were all eating, Goku and Krillin did their best to explain the situation, with comments and insults added by Vegeta. "This Frieza doesn't sound like a very nice guy." The Ox King commented, stuffing a roasted turkey into his mouth.

"You simple-minded fool! Frieza is the most evil and despicable monster that has ever lived! How much more plainly must I say it for you to understand!? Damn it!" Vegeta shouted, snapping the chopsticks he was using (which he had been having trouble with to begin with) in half accidentally.

Chi-Chi growled. "Leave my father alone! You have no right to speak to him that way!"

Goku tried to defuse the situation, once again. "Chi-Chi, Vegeta, calm down! No harm done. We can all see that Vegeta is very passionate about wanting to stop Frieza. I say we help him. If we don't, he'll likely be here within a few years to blow us up from space."

Krillin scowled. "I don't like it, but I see your point. Count me in."

Vegeta snorted. "Like you can do anything to help other than cook our meals for us. Ha!"

Krillin clenched his hand into a fist. "Now I may not be up to your level yet, Spikey-Hair, but I'll train just as hard as you to prepare for the fight! I don't know how much help I'd be, but I'll give it my best."

Goku interrupted before Vegeta could insult his friend again. "As will I. Though I don't really know where this Frieza might be. We need to come up with a plan."

Vegeta snorted. 'Well, if I'm going to die, I may as well die fighting. At least I'll die fighting beside the last of the Saiyans.' He turned to Bulma, holding up his empty glass. "Serving woman! Fetch me some more water!"

"I am not a serving woman, you freak! Get your own damned water!" Bulma snapped.

Vegeta chuckled, finding he liked this human's attitude. 'She's rather attractive, for someone who isn't even Saiyan. Too bad she's such a weakling, or she'd make a good mate.' Vegeta glared at his empty glass and started to get up when Bulma snatched the glass from his hand and went over to refill it from a pitcher of water. Vegeta blinked in surprise as Bulma handed it to him, a slight blush on her cheeks. Though from annoyance or something else, the Saiyan prince was unsure. Vegeta calmly took a sip of the water and set it down, when Bulma shouted at him again. "At least say thank you, you arrogant prick!"

Vegeta glared at Bulma for several long moments, trying to intimidate her into shutting up. It didn't work, as she glared back at him. 'Maybe she _would_ make a good mate, after all.' Vegeta thought, then gave her a cocky grin. "My thanks, Oh Lovely Serving Woman."

Bulma gave Vegeta a look that if it could kill, would scorch the flesh from his bones. "I am _not_ a serving wo-"

"More rice balls, Vegeta?" Chi-Chi interrupted, trying to keep things civil at the dinner table.

Vegeta took them silently, wolfing them down nearly as fast as Goku was.

"It's too bad the Dragonballs are gone. We could certainly use the help of the others." Roshi commented sadly, changing the subject.

"Those weaklings!? Why they couldn't help against…" Vegeta started, before Bulma interrupted him.

"I've been thinking about that. Kami and Piccolo came from another planet. Maybe the planet they come from has dragonballs also?" Bulma stated thoughtfully.

"Piccolo was a Namek. I recognized the species." Vegeta added, setting aside his insults of the deceased Z fighters.

"Do you happen to know where their planet is?" Gohan asked, eager to find a way to bring Piccolo back to life.

"Not off hand. It should be in my pod's navigational computer, though. I believe that planet was scheduled for invasion and selling sometime in the next two years." Vegeta replied, slowing down on his eating, giving Goku the chance to snatch some more rice balls from the serving bowl before Vegeta noticed and snarled at him and tried to catch up.

"Bulma, has the Capsule Corporation made a ship that can travel in deep space yet?" Krillin queried, staring at the Saiyans eating in shock. 'It must be a Saiyan thing.' Krillin thought as Vegeta, Goku, and Gohan nearly inhaled food into their mouths.

Bulma bit her lip thoughtfully, earning an interested look from the Saiyan prince. "Not yet, but I think my dad was building a ship. Perhaps we can have a look at the technology in the Saiyan pods to help the process along?" Bulma noticed Vegeta staring at her from the corner of her eye, feeling a warm tingly sensation move throughout her. 'Wow, even Yamcha never made me feel like this when he looked at me. Must be some sort of animal magnetism.' Bulma mused silently.

"Feel free to take Nappa's apart. It's not like he'll be needing it anymore." Vegeta said with a chuckle. Vegeta's eyebrow rose up slowly as he noticed Bulma's gaze focused on him.

"Right. Now to decide who will go. It will probably take a while for the ship to finish being built so we should train until then and on the way to the planet. Never know what we'll run into, after all. And after we use the Namekian dragonballs " Goku said thoughtfully, already envisioning the training he would put himself through to further increase his fighting abilities.

"That's simple." Vegeta scoffed. "I'll go. You and your brat should come along too. This is Saiyan vengeance on Frieza we will be fulfilling, after all."

"NO!" Chi-Chi shouted. Standing quickly and placing her fists on the table as if she were grinding the notion into dust. "My sweet little boy will stay here and study! He's been deprived of his education for a year now, and he'll not be kept from it one moment longer!"

Vegeta snarled at Goku's mate. "Stupid woman! This is Frieza we're talking about! He'll grind your planet into dust in moments and the brat's education will have been for nothing!"

"I don't care!" Chi-Chi protested, crossing her arms defiantly. "Gohan stays here."

Gohan objected. "But mom! Piccolo was my friend! You have to let me go so I can wish him back! He sacrificed his life to save mine!"

Chi-Chi swiped her arm through the air to emphasis her point. "No, damn it! That man took you from your mother a year ago and kept you in the woods! It's a wonder you even remember how to speak after that traumatic ordeal! You will not go, and that is FINAL!"

Krillin cleared his throat carefully, immediately getting glared at by both Chi-Chi and Vegeta. Krillin began to sweat, but spoke anyway. "I'll go. I can't let Goku go into danger by himself. I have to help protect the Earth, as well."

Vegeta snorted but shrugged after a moment of consideration. "Fine then. You'll have to keep up with our training though, or I'll kill you myself."

Goku grinned. "This is gunna be great! I've never been in space before! We'll need to bring lots of food though." To emphasis his point, he stuffed a roasted hen into his mouth and swallowed it, beating his chest to get it down into his stomach.

Gohan scowled and felt like crying. 'I'm not even going to get to be there when Piccolo gets wished back! I can't believe this!'

Krillin noticed Gohan's forlorn expression and patted his back sympathetically. "Don't sweat it, lil' bro. We'll have Piccolo back and Frieza taken care of in no time."

Gohan smiled sadly and nodded, not looking forward to studying non-stop. 'Well, I may have to study but I'll get out when I can to train on my own. I don't want to lose the skills that Piccolo taught me, after all!'

Goku smiled at the Saiyan prince. "So, Vegeta! Need a place to crash? You can sleep on our couch if you want?"

Vegeta looked horrified for a few moments before he shook his head. "I'd rather sleep in the woods than on your couch, Kakkarot! How dare you…"

Bulma interrupted the elder Saiyan, not wanting an argument to start. "There's plenty of room over at the Capsule Corporation. In fact, Goku? You and Krillin should stay there too. Dad was going to add a gravity generator to the space ship so that you could train if you ever needed to go somewhere, and it looks like this will be the perfect chance to use it!"

Goku scratched his head and gave her his trademarked Son smile. "Gravity generator? What's that?"

"It's a device that'll increase the gravity in the space ship to a specified amount. Basically it's sort of like your weighted training clothes, but more intense!" Bulma said with a smile. 'Yes… I _am a genius!'_

"Oh!" Goku said, reaching for the last rice ball and his smile dropping as Vegeta beat him to it. Goku stared sadly at the ball as Vegeta popped it into his mouth, who in turn smirked at the younger Saiyan. "King Kai's planet had gravity ten times greater than the earth. And once I got accustomed to it, my strength increased a lot! How high will this generator thing make the gravity?"

Bulma looked upwards, trying to remember. "If I remember right, it has a maximum of 100 Gs. There's no way you'll be able to train under gravity that high though, you'd be squashed like a pancake. But I imagine you might be able to get up to 40 of 50 before you reach the limit of your abilities. Krillin will be along though, and I doubt he'll adjust as quickly as you Saiyans, so you might want to take it easy."

"Pancakes?! Oh, I'm so hungry! Can we have pancakes, Chi-Chi?!" Goku asked, excited.

"The runt will keep up or he'll be squashed. It's as simple as that." Vegeta said with a smirk.

"I'll keep up. Just you wait, Vegeta." Krillin growled out, earning another smirk from the Saiyan prince.

"Alright then, it's decided. We'll start training tomorrow. Now… what's for dessert?!" Goku exclaimed, looking around as if he were starving.

*************

Hope you enjoyed chapter 1 of DragonBall V! As you can see, there's already some changes. I know you're wondering where the Gohan/Videl stuff will come in to play. Don't worry, it'll come up. The story will get a lot better once the back-story is out of the way, but the next few chapters should still be pretty fun. Especially the next chapter. Teehee Review if you like, it'd be peachy keen!


	2. Mark of the Beast

DragonBall V: A World Both Familiar and Foreign

Author's Note: Already some yummy changes. Hope you're all enjoying the story so far. As far as whether Gohan sneaks onto the ship to go to Namek, well, he'll certainly try but whether he succeeds or not you'll have to wait and see. Teehee. This chapter has a lemon warning. If you want to skip over it or parts of it, do so. If you do, you just won't be drooling with everyone else. Hehe This particular story still doesn't focus on Gohan, and they won't for a few chapters yet. But don't worry, it's coming. Until then, just grab a drink and enjoy the ride.

Required Disclaimer: I don't own the DB franchise, I've never worked for them, I'm not making any money off this, and I'm dead sexxy baby! Read and enjoy.

Chapter 2: Mark of the Beast

Vegeta swore loudly as he knocked the bald monk away for the hundredth time during their spar. Krillin rolled as best be could but crashed into a rock and lay still with stars floating around his head. "Damn it runt, you're improving too slow! At this rate, we'll spend the entire trip to Namek at such a low state of gravity trying to get you to catch up that Kakkarot and I won't have any challenge! You had better shape up or you're staying behind!"

Krillin rubbed his head and shook it to clear it and looked up at the Saiyan prince. "Who elected you as leader of this expedition?"

"I am a Prince, you moron! What's more, I'm the only one of you who has been off of this pathetic excuse for a planet! I am the one who knows Frieza's methods! Who better to lead this damned group!?" Vegeta yelled, the veins in his neck beginning to bulge.

"Hey Vegeta, why don't you take a break and I'll continue sparring with Krillin?" Goku suggested, hoping that Vegeta would go along with it and not pound his short friend into the ground.

Vegeta turned his glare onto his fellow Saiyan for a few moments then swiped his hand dismissively. "Fine then, Kakkarot. But he had better be a lot better tomorrow or I'll bitch slap him!"

As Vegeta was stomping off, Krillin looked at Goku with amusement written on his face. "Did Vegeta just say bitch slap? He's been hanging around Bulma too much."

Goku scratched the back of his head and laughed. "Well, whatever keeps him from blowing up the planet. Now let's get back to sparring then we'll have lunch! I'm starting to get hungry!"

Krillin gaped at his friend for a few moments then had to stop when Goku started on the offensive. "You just came back from having something to eat, Goku! I swear you've got a hole in your foot or something."

Goku stopped suddenly and stared down at his foot. "You think?" Krillin used that moment to land a punch squarely on Goku's stomach, nearly bringing the taller man to his knees. "Ouch! Your punches are starting to hurt, Krillin!"

Krillin paused and wiped at his nose, pride puffing out his chest. "Well, I did say I'd do my best to keep up! Vegeta just has to…" The rest of his comment was cut off as Goku used Krillin's lapse in defense to slam him into the ground, creating an indention. "Ow." Was all he said then.

********************

Vegeta walked further in to the Capsule Corporation after sating his appetite with a snack of a 12 course meal. He had more important immediate concerns than returning to sparring with the other two going to Namek, he wanted to know about that gravity room he was promised. As he came out to the area where the spaceship was being built, his super sensitive nose immediately picked up a sweet scent. He paused for a moment to sniff at it and grinned wolfishly. That scent belonged to Bulma, and it was her own natural aroma mixed with a bit of honeysuckle from her shampoo. Vegeta heard himself growling lowly, but it was not a growl of annoyance.

As he approached Bulma, he saw her kneeling down to solder some circuits in the spaceship, checking the schematics to her left occasionally. She didn't hear him approaching because of the soldering going on, nor could she sense his ki. Sensing ki was a skill he was picking up from the humans, and they were also attempting to teach him how to raise and lower his ki to hide it and power up. Though he was loathed to admit it out loud, they were all proving useful to one another. "Bulma." Vegeta said softly, trying not to startle the woman, which could prove dangerous with that soldering gun in her hand.

Bulma finished soldering a circuit and turned it off, turning to smile at Vegeta. "Hey Veggie. What's up?"

Vegeta growled softly. If any other person in the universe had called him Veggie, they'd be on their way to Otherworld by this time. "I told you to stop calling me that name, woman!"

Bulma flashed him a flirtatious grin. "Aw, you like it. You just protest because you don't want anyone else to call you Veggie."

Vegeta scowled, though it was mostly for show. "And why would I want _you_ to call me Veggie?"

Bulma bit her bottom lip. She wanted to say that she was special, but that may have been pushing the proud Saiyan prince too far. Instead, she changed the subject. "So, what can I do for you, Vegeta?"

Vegeta's gaze turned to behold the spaceship that was still being built. "How much longer before the gravity generator is ready for use?"

Bulma shrugged nonchalantly and set the soldering gun down gently. "It should be ready in about a week. But I'm not sure it would be a good idea for you all to use it while there are people still trying to work on this thing."

Vegeta stalked towards her, noting that the lovely blue haired woman's eyes dilated slightly and her breathing quickened. "Perhaps a compromise then. You all work on it during the daylight hours, correct?" Bulma nodded mutely, seeming to be transfixed by the Saiyan prince. "We can train in there at night then, once it's ready. And outside during the day. That bald midget could certainly use the extra training. Don't you agree, woman?" Vegeta's tone became more mellow and seductive at the end, approaching Bulma still.

Her expression was very much like a deer caught in headlights for several moments then she turned suddenly, facing the wires and circuits she had been working on earlier, telling herself to calm down and struggling to think of Yamcha. 'Dear sweet Yamcha… who continually stands me up, runs off to play with the others, always forgets my birthday… argh! My first boyfriend… my first love… who I've barely spoken to in several years, let alone gone on a date with… This is getting me nowhere!' "Vegeta… what are you doing?" Bulma whispered, trying to ignore the lust burning in his eyes and in her own body.

"What you've been wanting me to do for weeks now, woman. You can't deny it." Vegeta crooned in her ear, his arms encircling her waist now, pressing his chest into her back. "Tell me to stop then, and I will." Vegeta nibbled at her ear tenderly.

Bulma felt her eyes rolling back into her head and tried to fight the desire. "Stop… please." She whispered.

Vegeta grew still for a moment then released her. "As you wish." He said reluctantly. 'Damn it…  I didn't think she'd actually tell me to stop! I hope this erection goes away…'

"What are you doing!?" Bulma said suddenly as she felt him stepping away from her.

Vegeta looked at her as if she had grown a second head. "You told me to stop, you blasted wench! So I did! I said I would, it wouldn't be honorable to force myself upon you."

Bulma stared in shock. 'Damn, I didn't think he'd really stop!' "I didn't mean it, though." Bulma said softly.

Vegeta heard her whisper, thanks to his super-sensitive hearing. With a growl he pressed back into her, forcing her against the side of the spaceship. His hands cupped her full breasts as he licked her neck. "Don't play with me, woman! I can only take so much teasing."

Bulma felt an evil smile tugging at her lips. "Oh? Perhaps we should stop then…"

Vegeta didn't fall for it this time, however. "What's that you said, woman? It sounded like you said 'Take me right here, you Saiyan love machine.' That _is_ what I heard, yes?" One hand slipped under her shirt from below, tracing patterns on her sensitive stomach while the other slid in under the neckline of at the top of her shirt to cup her breast over her bra.

Bulma cooed softly, wondering why Yamcha had never made her feel this way. 'This can't be right though… I've only known him a little over a month. He was indirectly responsible for Yamcha's death… as well as my other friends. I can't just forget all that because he makes my blood burn hot with passion, can I? Oh….. Kami… I don't think I can resist him.' Bulma sighed softly and reached her hand back to run her fingers up through his hair. "We shouldn't be doing this, Vegeta."

Vegeta smirked as the hand that was on her stomach slid down into her workpants and cupped her sex lightly, earning a low groan. "Tell me to stop then." Vegeta taunted, knowing she wouldn't dare to again. As he said those words he pressed his arousal against her from behind and nipped at her ear.

Bulma's hands were shaking and her knees felt weak. She had never wanted a man more than she did at this moment. But she had to maintain some self control… she just had to! "Vegeta… please. We have to stop."

Vegeta froze, his own lust was burning through his veins and it took him a moment to realize that she had actually told him to stop, AGAIN! "You… you can't be serious." Vegeta said in disbelief. He growled then, thinking she was still teasing him. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't tear your clothes off and take you right here, woman."

Bulma clutched desperately to the last bit of her resolve. "Not… not here! We're outside, anyone could see us! Please… at least take me up to my room. I can't do this here… I'd die of embarrassment." Bulma felt a secret thrill at the thought of making love out here where anyone could see her, but she would only admit that to herself… and even then only in a whisper. But she wasn't ready for something that wild yet. What if Goku came around wondering what Vegeta was up to? She couldn't bear to let her best friend see her screwing a man that was their enemy a month before.

Vegeta kept his arms around her but he looked around quickly. "Which room is yours?! Hurry woman!"

Bulma shakily pointed up to the window of her room and they were blasting towards it and through it a moment later. 'Thank Kami I opened my window to get a cool breeze going!' Bulma thought as she was nearly thrown onto the bed. She looked up in wonder as Vegeta yanked his clothes off as if they were on fire. A moment later, he was nude and giving her a predatory grin. "You look like you see something you like, Veggie…" Bulma taunted with a smile.

Vegeta stalked towards her, his smile growing. "Oh, I certainly do. I think you're a bit overdressed at the moment though. Tell me, do you have a particular attachment to anything you're wearing?"

Bulma was a bit confused as she shook her head. "No, why do you…" She was cut off as her clothes were shredded from her body. She let out a frightened squeak but it was cut off by Vegeta's rough kiss. 'Rough for me maybe… he has to be taking it real gentle though, given his strength. Thank Kami for that!' Bulma gasped raggedly as Vegeta's finger slipped into her sex, gently stroking around as if testing to see what it was like. 'Well, I am an alien to him, so he probably is making sure that our anatomy is compatible. Kami… please let it be so!'

Vegeta tenderly licked at her breasts and sucked gently on her nipples, each in turn. "Does this pleasure you?" He asked softly. He could tell by her actions that she was enjoying it, but he wanted to hear it. She nodded, but that wasn't good enough for him. "I can't hear you, woman, and I have good hearing. Does this bring you pleasure? Are you enjoying it?" Vegeta nipped at her left nipple then began to suckle on it.

"Kami… yes!" Bulma moaned as Vegeta's finger hit a particularly sensitive spot.

Vegeta moved over her body slowly, careful not to harm the fragile woman. "Tell me then, are you sure you want this? This is your last chance to back out. Once I get started, I don't know if I would be able to stop." Vegeta's eyes burned with passion, but the tenderness in his actions made Bulma feel safe.

"I'm sure. Please… take me Vegeta." Bulma whispered, leaning up to lick the Saiyan's neck.

Vegeta growled softly and pulled back to give her a wolfish grin. "Say 'Take me, my prince' and perhaps I'll consider it." He taunted, his ministrations at her body becoming teasing.

Bulma growled and pulled Vegeta roughly towards her. "All right, if you ask me nicely, and by name." She raised an eyebrow as if to say 'Touché'.

Vegeta scowled. He rather liked referring to her as 'woman'. Every time he said it, he was really thinking of her as _his woman. Instead of replying, he reached down to line himself up with her womanhood, making sure to be as gentle as possible. He looked deep into her eyes and allowed himself to sink downwards, nearly crossing his eyes at the exquisite pleasure of the moment. "Is this ok?" He asked softly. "I'm not hurting you, am I?"_

Bulma shook her head, fighting the urge to let her eyelids drop closed. "No… it's perfect." She moaned out, wrapping her arms around his neck to draw him close for a soul-scorching kiss. She gasped suddenly as Vegeta's hips banged into hers a little too roughly as he bottomed out, earning a wince. "Easy there, big fella." Bulma teased. She could see the concern on his features and it made her feel warm and tingly inside by how much care he was taking. She had been afraid he would be rough and leave her a broken battered woman.

"Are we… does it hurt? Should I stop?" Vegeta asked, praying that she would say no.

"No! Just… that last moment you came down a little hard. Work up to that, ok? Be easy… I'm no Saiyan warrior." Bulma explained, kissing her prince tenderly.

Vegeta nodded and started a slow, easy motion. "Tell me the instant I hurt you. It's hard for me to judge my strength sometimes." Vegeta murmured, returning Bulma's kisses.

Bulma had no complains about Vegeta's slow, deep pace, feeling herself becoming light headed. Unconsciously her nails began to scrape down the Saiyan's back and a growl was coming from her own lips, much to Vegeta's pleasure. He ground himself into her gently, earning a gasp before his motions resumed, this time a bit faster. He watched her carefully through half-lidded eyes, watching for any signs that he moved too fast or came down too hard. He stopped when she winced at a particularly hard thrust and he found himself becoming frustrated. She was urging him to continue but he could tell she would already be bruised. He rolled suddenly, allowing her to straddle him. "Move at the pace you like, woman. Just don't stop kissing me!" Vegeta growled, digging his hands as gently but firmly as possible into her buttocks as her hips began to move on him. Bulma leaned down to fasten her lips on his, surprising him when her tongue snaked out and into his mouth. 'This must be a human thing… it's rather nice, though.' Vegeta thought as Bulma's movements began to pick up in speed. His hands slid up her body to squeeze her breasts gently and pinch at her nipples, making her deepen the kiss. He knew she was enjoying herself when her hands started gripping his arms tighter and her nails scraped into his biceps.

"Am I doing fine, my prince?" Bulma whispered, giving Vegeta her sauciest grin.

Vegeta's eyes widened in surprise and he leaned forward to bite gently into her shoulder on instinct, only realizing moments later that he had just marked her as his mate. As he looked into her eyes, which were lust-filled, he didn't regret the decision, no matter how spur-of-the-moment it had been. "You're doing wonderfully, Bulma." He replied softly, groaning softly in pleasure as she rose and fell on his manhood.

Bulma moaned and leaned down to bite his shoulder in response, feeling that it was only fair. She was surprised when her teeth went through his skin like his had done to her, leaving teeth marks in the tough Saiyan hide. Vegeta let out a loud and long groan when she bit into his shoulder, tightening his hold on her as his seed flooded into her, the pleasure of the mating mark pushing him over the edge before he was ready. Moments later he held onto Bulma's hips tightly, his shaft too sensitive for the moment to continue the rutting. "Oh… woman do you realize what you just did?" He asked softly, looking into her eyes.

Bulma flashed him a grin, though the disappointment at not reaching her own climax was barely concealed. "I just returned the favor. You bit me, after all."

Vegeta smirked and nuzzled into her neck. "Woman… you just marked me as your mate. Saiyans mate for life, so I hope this wasn't a fling for you." He could feel her stiffen slightly in surprise, but he didn't give her time to contemplate it. He slipped out from under her and then got behind her and ran his hands gently over her bum. "It's strange not seeing a tail here. But, that just means there is an unobstructed view at your delicious bottom." Vegeta murmured, as he leaned forward to slip a finger back inside her molten hot core. Bulma looked up at him, a little unsure of what he was intending to do. She got her answer when she felt the Saiyan prince's tail [AN: He never turned Oozaru so Yajirobe didn't cut off his tail. I realized that a few minutes ago, but that is no problem, will make the story more interesting. Teehee] loop around her waist and lift her up onto all fours. "Saiyan men particularly like to grasp their mate's tail in this position, but it's not very comfortable for the females. So, I rather like the idea of being able to do this without hurting you, Bulma." He lined himself back up and slid deep into her once more, smiling when he heard her groan loudly. She whispered something which he didn't quite catch, even with his superb sense of hearing. "What was that?" He asked.

"I said, call me 'woman'." Bulma whispered, looking back at him with lust-lidded eyes.

Vegeta smiled, gripping her hips a little more roughly and sliding deep again, a bit more roughly than he had before, earning a strangled groan of pleasure. "You are my mate, woman. I want to hear you say it." He could tell she was getting close to her own climax by the death grip she had on her blankets and the mewling sounds she was making, and it was stirring his own lust as he tried to keep himself from getting overly rough.

"I'm your mate, Vegeta. I'll always be your mate. And you'll always be mine. Oooh, make me yours, my prince!" Bulma cried, her skin flushed completely red now.

Vegeta was unable to respond, turned on much more than he thought possible as his hips gained a mind of their own, becoming more forceful with each stroke into her slick womanhood. Had his mind not become primitive and bestial, he would have been worrying about being too rough on the fragile human, but he was beyond conscious thought now as he gripped her hips tighter and leaned down to bite into her shoulder in the same place as before, turning the superficial bite mark into one as deep as she had inflicted on him some minutes before. He felt her sex clenching him tightly as her pleasure-filled wails rose up, driving him wild as he thrust deeply into her one last time and held himself still as he climaxed once more, pushed over the edge by his mate's orgasm.

Some minutes later, after his mind cleared, he found himself cradling Bulma tenderly in his arms. He became concerned as he noticed she was sobbing. "I… I'm sorry, Bulma. Did I hurt you?" 'Of course you hurt her, you idiot! You became an animal! You would have hurt even a Saiyan woman, no doubt!' He thought, chastising himself for his brutality.

Bulma looked at him in confusion, wiping away the tears. "I'm not hurt… well. Let me take that back… I'm going to be pretty sore, but I'm not injured. I'm just… happy. And being this happy upsets me, because it makes me feel guilty because I thought I loved Yamcha, but here I am making love to the man who was responsible for his death."

Vegeta's face darkened and he looked away. "I didn't kill any of your friends. It was all Nappa and the Saibamen. I was responsible though, and I am… sorry. If you ever tell anyone I said that, I'll…" He glanced at her. Whatever threat he came up with, he knew he wouldn't follow through with. "Nothing I suppose. But after we get to Namek, I'm sure we'll find dragonballs, which we'll use to bring your friends back. Then we'll find Frieza, wherever he is, and destroy him. I promise you this, woman." He grew silent as he realized that he had forgotten about his wish for immortality. He would either have to pass up the wish for immortality or go back on his promise. As he looked at Bulma, who was drifting off to sleep, he told himself a little white lie. 'I'll just wish for immortality someday in the future. There's no rush. When Piccolo is wished back to life, the earth's dragonballs will return, after all. There's no rush…'

**********************

Bulma woke up some time later, feeling sore and groggy from the earlier lovemaking. She sat up slowly and realized how much colder she felt without Vegeta's warmth. She shivered and walked past her shredded clothes to her dresser and reached in for a pair of work pants and a sweater. As she was about to put the sweater on, she looked at herself in the mirror, seeing the red and already scarring bite mark on her shoulder. Her hand trailed up to touch it and she smiled. "Vegeta… my mate. I like the sound of that." Bulma giggled as she realized she now bore the mark of the beast, and she was perfectly happy with that fact. She looked outside after donning her sweater, not bothering to put on a bra, and saw her father finishing up the circuit soldering she had walked away from for her tryst with the Saiyan prince. She walked over to her other window in the room and looked out to see Vegeta sparring with Krillin and occasionally glancing up at her window. She stepped closer so he could see her and smiled at him and waved. Vegeta paused just long enough to take a hard right from Krillin's fist, pissing the Saiyan off and he smacked Krillin down into the ground as a result. As Krillin pulled himself up and counted the stars wandering around his head, he didn't see Vegeta wink at Bulma, who blushed and hurried downstairs to continue work on the spaceship.

**********************

Gohan stared with bleary eyes at the math work in front of him, wishing for the hundredth time that day that he was training with his father. He knew he couldn't get to Capsule Corporation without his mother finding out and grounding him for the rest of his life, but she would have no objections to him taking a break and going outside. Convincing himself of that, he flew out to a secluded spot in the woods and began practicing the moves that Piccolo had taught him, thinking that at the very least he could maintain his skills, if not improve them. "I would become so much better with a sensei, though." Gohan said out loud, frustrated at his mother's iron fist when it came to his studying. He wondered if there would have been any circumstances that would have convinced his mother to let him go to Namek. "Ha… dad would probably have had to have been dead again or on death's door for mom to let me go to Namek and postpone my studies." Gohan said, chuckling at the thought. "That, or only if the world would be blown up if I _didn't go… ah well. Dad and Krillin can handle it, and Vegeta can probably help, assuming he does help, that is." Gohan continued his practice, letting his fantasies of going into space play out in his mind as his body strained to become faster and strike harder. "Piccolo… wherever you are, I'll try to keep getting stronger, even if I have to keep up with my studies." Gohan vowed silently._

**********************

Piccolo paused for a moment on Snake Way, looking back towards where the Earth's way station had been. Yamcha, Chaoitzu, and Tien paused as well, giving the Namek a suspicious look. "What's going on, green man?" Yamcha quipped.

Piccolo glared at him before replying. "Nothing, I was just thinking of Gohan. I'm glad he survived the battle. I hope everything is ok with everyone there on earth."

Tien shrugged. "I wouldn't worry about it, Piccolo. We should get moving again though, we're almost to King Kai's planet. Hopefully he'll train us just like he did for Goku. We could sure use it!"

Chaoitzu looked downcast at those words, earning a concerned look from the three-eyed man. "I don't think there would be much point in my training. I can't get wished back by the dragonballs like you guys can, after all."

"Aw come on, little guy. Cheer up. At the very least you'll get to spend time with us!" Yamcha said with a grin, hoping it would cheer the little emperor up.

Piccolo put his hand on the little white skinned man-child's shoulder in one of his rare moments of compassion. "Yamcha is right… and you know how hard it is for me to say such a thing. Never give up hope. At the very least, you could become stronger and find something to do here in Otherworld where your strength is needed. But, don't count yourself out just yet. There could always be another way."

The little emperor nodded and followed along behind the others, willing himself to become more determined. Soon he was ahead of the others and taunting them to move faster. Tien cast an appreciative glance at the Namek, who ignored him of course. They were sure that it wasn't much further to King Kai's planet, and they couldn't wait to see if the guardian would train them.

***********************

End of Chapter 2. I hope you all are liking the story so far. More Gohan stuff is definitely coming up, just be patient. You all enjoyed this chapter though, right? Teehee. Next chapter you'll get to see the Z team going into space. Can Goku and Vegeta live in relative harmony on a long trip to Planet Namek without killing each other? Oh, the suspense. Hehe As always, reviews are peachy keen!


	3. Leavin' On a Spaceship...

DragonBall V: A World Both Familiar and Foreign

Author's Note: I'm happy that I've been getting good reviews. J It's been quite a while since I've written anything but music lyrics, so I was afraid I had grown too rusty for my own good. As you can see by the title, the guys are leaving for space this chapter, but it's not till the end. I have to give a bit of spotlight to everyone here, or they won't let me play with them anymore. Hehe So, enjoy. It's not really a fluff chapter, it only thinks it is. Oh yeah, another lemon warning by the way. And a reply to a review: Bulma can't come with them to Namek, because the ship will have the gravity turned up with the gravity generator. Bulma would get squashed like a bug! But don't worry, there are plans for her while the boys are up in space. 

Required Disclaimer: I don't own the DB franchise, I've never worked for them, I'm not making any money off this, and I'm dead sexxy baby! Read and enjoy.

Chapter 3: Leavin' on a Spaceship…

Goku slapped Krillin on the back and laughed loudly. "Wow, Krillin! You've really improved since we started training in the gravity room!" Goku said in praise of his friend's abilities.

Krillin chuckled and scratched the back of his head, a habit he had picked up from Goku over the years. He hoped that the ache of his muscles wasn't as apparent to the two Saiyan warriors as it was to him every time he moved. "Thanks, Goku. It took me a while to get accustomed to the higher gravity, but I'm working on it."

Vegeta snorted. "I still can't feel it, baldy. You're going to have to work harder. We've just barely brought it up to 10 times gravity. Kakkarot trained under that for months. I am eager to push my limits. Bah… damned runt!"

Krillin flashed Vegeta a smile, having grown accustomed to Vegeta's mood swings over these last few months. "Aw, come on Vegeta. You're just happy that there's someone shorter than you around!"

Vegeta smirked and was about to begin sparring with the man again when a buzzer sounded. Goku looked out the window and smiled. "Dawn is breaking. The workers will be out here in a bit to start putting the finishing touches on the ship. This is gunna be great! I'm so excited about finally going into space!" Goku's stomach rumbled nearly loud enough to wake the dead at that moment. "Breakfast time! I'll race you guys to the kitchen!" Goku said, tearing out of the spaceship as if his life depended on it.

Krillin swore loudly. "I better catch up or all the food will be gone! You coming, Vegeta?"

Vegeta smirked and shook his head. "I'll eat later when I don't have to compete with that clown. I have better things to do this morning."

Krillin shrugged. "Alright, see ya when the ship is ready then!" With that, Krillin took off towards the house, hoping that Goku hadn't already cleared the table of food.

Vegeta floated up to Bulma's window, smiling in satisfaction that she had left it open for him. He was, after all, her wakeup call. He slowly and carefully stripped off the blue training gi he had made so his Saiyan armor wouldn't become ruined, and slipped into the bed to cuddle up with the warm and soft human woman he had become mated to nearly two months before. "Woman." Vegeta said softly, stroking his hand over the soft curve of her breast.

Bulma fidgeted a bit and spoke in a soft, sleepy voice. "Oooh, Yamcha."

Vegeta froze, outrage evident on his face. "What?!" He nearly shouted. He stopped when Bulma started giggling. "Damn you woman, I hate when you tease me like that!"

Bulma nipped at his neck and tried to stop giggling. "I can't help it, Veggie. You make it so easy."

Vegeta snorted and rolled away from her, despite her protest. "You'll have to make it up to me then." His eyes flashed as brightly as his smile as he put his hands behind his head and relaxed.

Bulma grinned, knowing her part in the game. "Oh, forgive me, my prince. You know you're my mate and no other man could even begin to interest me." Bulma flashed him her brightest smile as she snuggled up to him and let her hand trace down his muscled chest and stomach.

Vegeta grinned. "Prove it, Bulma."

Bulma's smile faltered for a moment. He only called her by her name when he was serious, despite any expression on his face. He truly wanted her to prove that she wasn't thinking of any other man when she was with him! 'Of all the fragile male egos… damn! What am I going to do?' She glanced down to his manhood, which was already beginning to stiffen with arousal. Her smile grew as she came up with an idea. Something that she hadn't done for him yet, but had been yearning to. He usually didn't give her the chance to play before he started taking her, after all. She kissed his stomach as her hand encircled his shaft and began to stroke it.

Vegeta took in a sharp gasp of breath, unable to stop any outward sign of pleasure. "Mmm… that's nice, Bulma." Vegeta groaned out as his hand slipped over her back to cup and squeeze her full breast.

"Oh, I'm just getting started, my prince." Bulma said with a naughty grin.

Vegeta's eyes opened back up quickly, and he glared at his mate. "What is on that scheming mind of yours, woman?"

Bulma smiled. "Just relax, lover. I'll show you how much you mean to me." As Vegeta looked on in anticipation and a bit of nervousness, Bulma slid down his body more and kissed his erection as she stroked it, earning a low throaty growl from the Saiyan prince. She looked up at him as her lips opened and she slid her mouth down over his shaft, taking him deep. Vegeta cried out in surprise and pleasure and weakly tried to protest but as Bulma's cheeks hollowed in suction, he could do nothing but lie back and gasp and groan. Bulma chuckled as she took him all the way into her mouth, swallowing to let him know exactly where he was. He was gasping in surprise every time she teased his length with her tongue or changed angles, and she wondered if he had ever even heard of oral sex before by the way he was acting. She briefly wondered if Chi-Chi and Goku ever experimented, but her thoughts were cut off as Vegeta's hand came up to grip her hair. Bulma could tell he was straining to be gentle so she kept up her ministrations, finding herself growing more excited with every grunt and moan from her lover.

"Bulma… woman, you have to stop. You're killing me!" Vegeta growled out, though he didn't mean it. He desperately wanted her to continue.

Bulma started to slide her lips off of him and said "Well, ok. If you _really want me to stop…" Bulma wasn't surprised when Vegeta forced her back down on his erection, and she restrained a giggle at his warning growl. She fondled his testicles gently and was a bit surprised when she felt his tail teasing her own arousal. She didn't complain though, finding the action a bit kinky but highly arousing. She could tell he was getting close so she looked up to meet his half-lidded eyes with her own, knowing that he loved looking into his eyes when he had his release._

"Woman… if you kept that up, I won't be able to hold myself back." Vegeta whispered. Bulma simply made an 'Mmm' sound and continued sucking him, even harder now in fact. Vegeta struggled to keep his grip on her hair as light as possible, but he couldn't keep his hips from thrusting in desperation as his orgasm approached. With a low strangled growl, he held her head down on his erection as he ejaculated, his tail unconsciously quivering on Bulma's pleasure bud, bringing her along for the ride. "I… I'll never doubt you again, woman." Vegeta whispered, wonder evident in his voice.

Bulma chuckled and slid her lips off of him, almost laughing out loud at the shudder Vegeta gave from the action. She swallowed down the last of his seed, finding the taste sweet and almost nutty. She crawled up Vegeta's body and cuddled against him for a little while, nearly lulled to sleep by Vegeta's tail which was stroking against her back gently. She lifted her head and looked at the clock, frowning as she realized she'd have to get down and to work in a few minutes. She sighed and extracted herself gently from the slumbering prince and made her way over to her dresser. She yelped in surprise as she was suddenly turned and pressed against the wall by her lover, who was no where near being sleepy yet by the feel of the arousal pressed against her stomach. "Vegeta?" Bulma said gently, noting the pure passion written on his face.

"I want you again, woman." Vegeta growled, reaching down to grasp her legs and lifted her up the wall so he could get inside her.

Bulma gasped in pleasure as he slid into her and her arms instinctively curled around his neck. "Vegeta, I'll be late." She protested weakly.

Vegeta smirked at her and shrugged. "You should know by now that I don't care if you're a little late, woman. Our pleasure comes first." Vegeta captured her lips with his, surprising her by thrusting his tongue into her mouth. Normally he would just let her put her tongue in his mouth if she felt like it, having been unaccustomed to that particular kind of kiss before coming to Earth. Now his tongue seemed eager to dance with hers. That, and the hard and fast thrusting of the Saiyan's hips into hers made her head spin with lust. Bulma was a bit shocked when she felt her breast encircled and her nipple teased, feeling the prince's hands gripping her bottom to help support her against the wall. 'Oh Kami… it must be his tail!' She thought, groaning into Vegeta's mouth as her release approached. Vegeta sensed her orgasm approaching so his thrusts became even faster and harder, not even caring that the whole mansion was beginning to vibrate. He thought he wouldn't reach his own release until after hers, but it took him totally by surprise as his hips thrust into hers one last time, burying himself into her and crying out her name. His pleasure was heightened when Bulma bit down on his shoulder to muffle her own cries as she followed him into oblivion. It was some minutes later that Bulma realized that Vegeta's grip had loosened and he was simply leaning against her, supporting himself and her as best be could, despite his weak knees.

"Vegeta… that was amazing." Bulma cooed, kissing the spot on his shoulder where she had bitten down, not surprised that her teeth no longer left anything but the barest of marks. In fact, the mating mark he had left on her shoulder had been the last time his teeth broke her skin as well, though she was sure that it was only because he was more gentle in his bites now that she was already marked. For her, she could bite down as hard as she could and it only temporarily caused a dent in the skin, much like elastic does on skin.

Vegeta smirked at her and lifted himself away, finally able to stand on his own. "Yes, it was. I'm going to miss you when we leave, woman." He gave Bulma a tender kiss and held her close for several long moments before releasing her, looking a bit sheepish at his display of affection.

Bulma smiled and kissed him tenderly. "I'll miss you too, my prince." Bulma dressed herself slowly and walked out, glad that she wasn't bow-legged after that last shag. 'Vegeta really is just a big softie. He'd never forgive me if I told anyone else that, though.' Bulma chuckled happily and skipped downstairs to have breakfast before going out to help the work crew finish the last bit of work on the ship.

*********************

Krillin had just finished up eating what he could get his hands, competing with the ever-ravenous Goku. He smiled at his friend and wiped his hands clean on a napkin and stood up. "Well, Goku. I'll see you all tomorrow when we launch. Till then, I'm gunna go visit Master Roshi."

Goku smiled at his friend and nodded. "See ya tomorrow then. I'll be paying a visit to Chi-Chi and Gohan. Especially Chi-Chi!" The young Saiyan exclaimed with a lecherous grin.

Krillin was about to fly off when the mansion started vibrating. "What the?" He asked, looking around. He blushed bright red when he heard Bulma moaning up the stairs. "Well… I guess she found herself a new boyfriend. I sure wouldn't wanna be in his shoes when Yamcha gets wished back!" Krillin chuckled and flew outside and towards the Kame house.

As he was flying, Krillin reached up to rub at his shaved head and frowned. "The one bad thing about shaving my head is I don't get to feel the wind in my hair! Ah well, at least no one can yank me by my hair to gain leverage in a fight!" The small bald monk chuckled, trying to cheer himself up. Whenever he saw a happy couple, or worse, _heard a happy couple, it made him realize how lonely his life had been thus far. He landed outside of Roshi's house and opened the door, announcing his presence to the old turtle hermit. He sighed as he saw Roshi on the floor, drooling over the ladies on a workout program. "Oh yeah, that's the way baby! Lift those legs! Woohoo!" Roshi exclaimed._

"Hey Master Roshi." Krillin said carefully, not wanting to startle the old man too badly.

"Krillin! You have got to see this new exercise show! These girls are all so young and delicious! Woohoo!" Roshi called over to him, not even peeling his eyes away from the screen.

Krillin sighed and sat down on the couch and wondered why he even bothered to visit the old pervert. "I'm going into space tomorrow, Roshi. I may not even come back. But it's something I have to do, to protect the Earth." Krillin's tone was grim. He was determined, but he had to admit to himself that he was scared as well.

Roshi flipped off the television, surprising Krillin because the girls had just moved into a position that was even raunchier than the last one. "I have to tell you something, son. I am so proud of you and Goku. You do this old hermit's heart good knowing the good things you do with the skills I taught you. You're both like sons to me." Roshi looked at Krillin, his expression serious.

Krillin was shocked, to say the least. "Master Roshi… you sound like you know that I'm not coming back." Krillin said carefully, unsure of how to react to Roshi's statement.

Roshi shook his head. "I don't deny that it is a possibility, my young friend. But I have faith in you. I just wanted you to know how much you mean to me."

Krillin was genuinely touched. "Th-thank you, master. That means so much to me!"

Roshi smiled suddenly. "Could you do me a favor and run up to the store and pick me up my new girly magazines?! It's the least you could do for your poor old master, right?"

Krillin nearly fainted. "That old fart was just buttering me up!" Krillin grumbled. He grabbed some money and stormed off take care of Roshi's business while the old hermit flipped the exercise program back on. "Goku, I hope you're having a better last day on Earth than I am." Krillin took to the air, taking the scenic route so he could look at the planet he was going into space to help protect the next day.

*****************

"Chi-Chi, I'm home!" Goku called as he strolled into the Son family home.

Moments later Chi-Chi came running up and grabbing her husband in a desperate hug. "Oh Goku! I've missed you so much! You've come back from space?"

Goku laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. "Uh… no Chi-Chi. We aren't leaving for space until tomorrow. I've been training this whole time. Say, I'm hungry. I don't suppose lunch is ready?" Goku asked, as it had been nearly two whole hours since his last meal.

Chi-Chi smiled and shook her head. "I was just about to get started. It'll be ready in a little while. I think you should talk to Gohan though. He's been pretty down since you went away. He misses Mr. Piccolo, I think." Chi-Chi smiled as she inhaled her husband's scent. It was a unique mix of grass and cinnamon, which always brought a smile to her face.

Goku nodded and grinned. "Ok, Chi-Chi, I'll go talk to him then. Call us when lunch is ready!" Goku strolled over to his son's room and knocked gently and waited until he heard an invitation to enter before walking in. "Hey son. How's my special little guy?"

Gohan ran over and jumped into his father's arms, hugging him fiercely. "Daddy, I've missed you!" Gohan exclaimed, tears of joy welling up in his eyes.

"I've missed you too, Gohan. I wanted to be sure I paid you all a visit before we left for space tomorrow." Goku gave his son a wide smile.

Gohan's expression turned sad. "I wish I could go with you. Do you think you could change Mom's mind about letting me go?" Gohan asked.

Goku shrugged his shoulders and then shook his head. "You know your mom. She's pretty adamant about these things. Say, I know what'll cheer you up! Let's go outside and spar a little before lunch. I sure want to see what Piccolo was able to teach you."

Gohan's smile came back and he nodded, determination now marking his countenance. They flew outside and to a small clearing that Goku used to practice in, and now Gohan used it for the same purpose. They nodded at each other and took their fighting stances. "Good, Gohan. I don't see any openings in your stance. Now come at me, I want to see how well you attack!" No sooner had he said that than Gohan launched his assault, striking quickly and furiously at his father. Gohan tried his best not to get frustrated, knowing that Goku's skills far surpassed his own, but he still felt some disappointment when none of his blows landed. In fact, most were simply dodged, only the occasional strike blocked. "Good… can you attack faster, son?" Goku queried. 

Gohan's expression became even more determined and he threw everything he had into his attacks, making them faster than even some of the skilled fighters around could follow. He came low with a punch and stepped slightly closer to make it a high elbow strike when his father was dodging the punch, earning Gohan his first hit on his father, in the ribs. Goku backed away, holding his bruised ribs. "Sorry Dad! I didn't hurt you did I?" Gohan asked carefully, wincing in sympathy.

Goku shook his head and straightened up. "No, son. You just caught me right in the solar plexus. That was great! Now, how are you on your defensive skills?" The elder Saiyan grinned as he launched his own offensive barrage, being careful to attack at just above the skill level that Gohan could handle so that the boy had to try to improve or suffer numerous blows. "Good, son. You're a lot better than I thought. You adapt so quickly! I sure wish you were coming with us, we could sure use the help."

Gohan beamed in pride then started to say, "Dad, I want…"

Just then, they were interrupted. "Lunchtime! Where are you boys!?" Chi-Chi called.

Goku's smile brightened to epic proportions, as it always did when there was food ready to eat. "All right! Let's go eat, son. You should probably get back to your studies afterwards, I want to spend some quality time with your mom before I leave." Goku grinned, already thinking of the fun he'd be having for the rest of the day.

Gohan laughed nervously and followed his father. "Ok, dad." Inwardly, he finished his earlier statement. 'Dad, I want to go with you, and I intend to even if I have to sneak out!'

************************

Gohan awoke to the sounds of birds chirping outside of his window. He stretched and sat up slowly, blinking as the sunlight blinded him for a moment. He remembered that his father was going to fly back to the Capsule Corporation to take off into space so he hurried and got dressed and ran downstairs. He saw his mother sitting alone at the kitchen table, some food still laid out waiting for him. "Mom?" Gohan said to get her attention. He saw the tears that she quickly wiped away and he had a feeling his father had already left. "Where's Dad? He hasn't… left already, has he?"

Chi-Chi nodded. "He left a little while ago. I hope he'll be all right. Well, have your breakfast son. I thought we'd spend some time outside today together. Won't that be fun?"

Gohan was shocked. "Mom… I want to try to catch up to Dad. I want to go to Namek to help bring Mr. Piccolo back to life!"

Chi-Chi frowned at him. "We've already talked about this, Gohan. You're staying here and continuing your studies while your father and Krillin go into space! Now, just forget about it. You're too young to go on such an adventure. Now, do you want to spend time outside with your dear sweet mother, or would you rather stay inside and study today?"

Gohan scowled. He was torn… disobey his mother and go to Namek with his father, or stay here and be a good little boy. The memory of Piccolo diving in front of him to take Nappa's ki blast came into his mind and he knew what he had to do. "I'm sorry mom… I have to go rescue Piccolo. He gave his life for me, the least I can do is risk mine to bring him back! Goodbye!" Gohan took off into the air, despite Chi-Chi yelling and begging him to come back. The loud sounds of her sobs tore his heart out, but he couldn't turn back now. He took a few moments to feel for his father's ki before turning and flying in the direction of the Capsule Corporation and the spaceship ready to launch into space. After flying as fast as he could, he approached the spaceship. He could barely see it in the distance when it started powering up. Gohan flew even faster, but it was in vain as the ship took off for space and Gohan had no hope of catching up to the ship now. He floated down to the ground and burst into tears, wishing he had only gotten here a few minutes sooner.

************************

So, there's chapter 3. Were you all surprised that Gohan didn't make it to the ship? Teehee. I'm so evil. But don't worry, Gohan still has an adventure or two ahead of him. Next chapter: Saiyan in the Big City! As always, reviews are peachy keen. It's nice to know that people are actually reading this. heh


	4. Don't Know When We'll Be Back Again

DragonBall V: A World Both Familiar and Foreign

Author's Note: Poor Gohan! He missed the boat. Hehe But, that doesn't mean he'll run right home, now does it? Teehee And how about Goku, Vegeta, and Krillin? Can they train together in harmony under intense gravity for the long trip to Namek? Well, let's find out, shall we?

Required Disclaimer: I don't own the DB franchise, I've never worked for them, I'm not making any money off this, and I'm dead sexxy baby! Read and enjoy.

Chapter 4: Don't Know When We'll Be Back Again

Gohan trudged through the city, staring ahead despondently. He was still upset at himself for not waking up a few minutes sooner, or flying just a little bit faster. "If only…" Gohan whispered. He grimaced as he noticed his bladder was painfully full, pulling him out of his reverie. He looked around and smiled broadly as he saw a solitary tree. He gingerly walked over to it, careful not to jostle his bladder too much, and started relieving himself with a sigh of satisfaction.

Suddenly an elderly man started yelling at him, "Boy! What the blazes are you doing!? You can't do that right here in public! Put that thing away! How indecent! Were you raised in the woods?!"

Gohan blinked at the old man in confusion. "Yeah." Gohan answered honestly.

Flabbergasted, the elderly man shook his finger at the young half-Saiyan. "You can't just start pissing on the side of the road like that! There are women and children walking out here! Do you understand me?"

Gohan was confused. "But, I'm a child. And I'm not upset about it."

The man threw his hands into the air with a shout of annoyance. "Look here, boy! Just don't pee out in the open like that around other people again, ok?!"

Gohan looked around, still baffled. "Where am I supposed to pee then? In that alleyway?"

The elderly man sighed and pointed to the nearest restaurant. "You find a place like that, go in, ask to use the restroom, and go in there. Ask for help if you need it. Now get on then, and pull your pants up!" The man started strolling down the sidewalk again, leaving the befuddled Gohan staring after him.

"What a strange old man." Gohan remarked to himself and continued down the road. He looked around and sighed. "I can't remember which way is home. How am I going to find the way back? I can't feel Mom's ki from here."

Gohan tugged on a lady's skirt, gaining her attention momentarily from her young daughter who was asking when they were going to have lunch. "Yes? Oh, aren't you the cutest little boy!? Where's your mommy, young man?" The lady asked.

Gohan frowned. "I was hoping you could tell me. I'm sorry to bother you ma'am."

The lady looked around for a moment then back at Gohan, who had looked away wondering what else he could try. "Do you know where you live? The area perhaps?"

Gohan nodded. "I live in the woods with my mommy and daddy. We have a house there. There's mountains nearby too."

The lady sighed in disappointment. "I'm afraid that doesn't narrow it down by very much, little one."

"Maybe your mommy is already looking for you. Do you have a place you agree to meet if you get separated?" The little girl asked.

Gohan looked at her and was silent in awe for several moments. "Wow… I thought the lady was pretty but her daughter is so cute! I hardly ever get to meet kids my own age, let alone girls." Gohan mused, moments later realizing he had spoken his thoughts out loud. He flushed scarlet in embarrassment, muttering an apology.

The girl giggled and the mother smiled. "Don't worry about it, son. Now, do you have a place you meet?"

Gohan shook his head. "Not that I know of. Well, thanks anyway. I think I know how to find a friend of my father's. He probably knows how I can get home."

The lady smiled and nodded. "You be careful now. It isn't far, I hope?"

Gohan shook his head. "I don't think so. But I can get there pretty quick even if it is." He replied.

She smiled and waved goodbye. "Come along then, Videl. Let's go ahead and get lunch." The mother and daughter walked over to a restaurant and entered, leaving Gohan who was scratching his head.

"It almost seems like I met that girl before. Oh well, I can feel that old guy Roshi from here, so I'll just fly there and find out how to get home from him." Gohan took to the air and flew towards the turtle hermit's isle, leaving a few people that looked around in confusion, wondering where he disappeared to.

*****************

"So how are they doing, King Kai?" Yamcha asked, pausing a moment from his katas.

The little blue man turned to regard his newest pupil with a quizzical expression. "I assume you mean Goku and the others on the spaceship heading for the planet Namek?" At Yamcha's nod, the Kai replied, "Well, they're training under heavy gravity. Vegeta…" King Kai paused for a moment, looking slightly embarrassed. "Vegeta is doing exceptionally well. He's taken to heavy gravity training as if he were born for it. But, perhaps he was. Saiyans are a warrior race, after all. Goku is doing very well also. I think he would feel better if his son Gohan were along for the ride, though. But it was not to be."

One of Piccolo's eyes popped open at the mention of Gohan. "Why not? Gohan is exceptionally powerful. He would have been a great asset to them!"

King Kai shook his head. "He is too young. His mother forbade him to go."

Piccolo bristled at this statement. "He should have gone anyway then! What is his mother trying to do, coddle the boy until he's nothing but a weakling with no fighting spirit!?"

King Kai nodded. "Something like that. She wants him to be a scholar."

Piccolo scowled. He and Gohan had talked about that during their training for the Saiyan attack. The Namek saw no reason why Gohan couldn't keep up with his studies while also keeping up with his martial arts training. It was ludicrous to think someone could study all day every day without going insane! Piccolo snorted and resumed his meditation, attempting to clear his mind of the agitation.

King Kai frowned at Tien, who was jumping around easily under the heavy gravity of King Kai's planet. "You need heavier training clothes, Tien." King Kai announced, and with a wave of his hand Tien's clothing tripled in weight.

The three-eyed man fell to his hands and knees, huffing and puffing under the new weight. "It's… too much, King Kai! I can't move!"

The blue fish-like man grinned. "Well, then we'll have to test whether you can move or not. Chaotzu, Yamcha, please attack Tien." He snorted in laughter as Yamcha and the little emperor launched a fury of punches and kicks at the three-eyed bald man, who was forced to get up and try to block the blows. He was only about halfway successful, but improved slightly before he slumped down in exhaustion. Yamcha and Chaotzu paused and looked at the Kai, who nodded. "Yes, let him rest. He's earned it. Now to increase the weight on _your clothes, boys!" They groaned as the weight on their clothes tripled as well and they sparred a bit with each other before they both landed face first, exhausted._

King Kai snorted in laughter and turned to Piccolo. "Are you sure you don't want to take part in my training, Piccolo? I can improve your skills greatly."

Piccolo opened his eyes again, irritated at the interruption of his meditation. "I told you before, King Kai. I'll train myself."

The Kai scowled, irritated at the Namek's attitude. "Then why did you even bother coming here, Piccolo?!"

Piccolo smirked. "Something to do? Besides, the heavier gravity helps quite a bit."

King Kai frowned and then came up with an idea. "All right, now about this. Four days a week you train yourself and three days a week I train you. It would really benefit the others to spar with you, and it would help you out as well. Is that acceptable to you?"

Piccolo scowled. "Fine. Now leave me alone, I'm trying to meditate."

King Kai nodded and stretched out on his lawn chair, satisfied that he was making progress with his new students. "Yep, I still got it!" He commented to himself and snorted with laughter.

********************* 

Vegeta landed gracefully after an aerial attack and stood up straight. "It's time to increase the gravity. Turn it up to 40 Gs!" Vegeta commanded.

Goku nodded and started to move towards the control panels, but Krillin protested. "I can barely move under 30! Can't you just turn it up to 35? Damn!" Krillin was barely even able to stand up straight, let alone perform any katas or spar with either of the two Saiyans, who barely broke a sweat under 30 Gs.

Vegeta growled at the bald monk. "You claimed you would keep up with our training. Already you hold us back! How damned long does it take you to adjust to a higher gravity setting!?"

Krillin scowled. "Fine, turn it up to 40. I'll deal."

Goku scratched the back of his head nervously. "You sure, Krillin? I wouldn't want you to get squashed like a pancake." At his friend's determined nod, he turned the gravity up to 40 Gs. They all grimaced and lowered their centers of gravity. They then did some experimental punches and kicks before Krillin collapsed to his knees, wheezing as if he was having a heart attack.

Goku ran over to him as best he could under the new gravity level. "Krillin! Are you ok, little buddy?"

Krillin nodded and sat down, grunting as the gravity made his rump hit the ground harder than he planned. "I'll be fine, Goku. I just need to adjust to this new gravity setting. For now on can we please go up in increments of 5?!"

Vegeta scowled. "I want to be up to the 100 G maximum before we land on Namek. That's in only 4 weeks, baldie. If we spend half the time adjusting to the 5 G increments that we have been to the 10s, then I'll agree to it. Otherwise, you'll just have to keep 'dealing with it'. Got it?"

Goku scowled at the older Saiyan. "Lay off, Vegeta. We're all doing the best we can. It's just as advantageous for us to get stronger as it is for you, after all."

Vegeta spit and assumed a fighting stance. "I didn't ask you for your advice, Kakkarot. Now, let's get back to training while the runt rests. He had better be ready to spar with one of us when we get done with our spar, or I'll turn the gravity up again!"

Goku grinned, knowing the threat was empty because Vegeta wouldn't be adjusted to the new gravity level by the end of their spar. It would take at least a day or two. Goku nodded and ran forward to begin an attack. They were both moving slowly, as if trying to run through water, but very slowly they both started to increase in speed. Krillin watched from where he was sitting on the floor, his eyes wide in wonder. 'Damn it, if they can do it, then so can I!' Krillin announced inwardly, getting up slowly and stretching. 'That's it, Krillin… You're the man…. You're the man!' Krillin announced his entry into the spar with a cry, running forward to trade blows with both Vegeta and Goku.

Vegeta looked a bit surprised but slowly his expression turned into a grin. "There you go, baldie! Show us what you're made of!" Vegeta took a few moments to wonder what their power levels would be if they had scouters, but dismissed the thought. It didn't matter much when you could just sense ki, as the earthlings had taught him. He was very happy with Kakkarot's progress and less so with Krillin's, but the latter was now proving that he could adjust when he had to. Vegeta's thoughts were interrupted when Goku's fist went through the Saiyan prince's defenses and caught him in the side of the mouth. Vegeta landed hard and rolled, surprised at the strength of the attack. 'Damn… he's adjusting to this new gravity level faster than I am! That can't be… he's just a lowly second class soldier! I'm the prince of all Saiyans! I'll show that clown…' Vegeta launched into a new assault, spurred by his anger. Goku's grin grew larger, enjoying the spar so much that it lasted longer than any of them had planned. Finally they stopped and limped towards the kitchen to eat. They all ate more slowly then normal, exhausted by their spar. "We should get some rest after we eat." Vegeta announced, to the nods of the others. It was going to be a long month before they reached Namek.

************************

Master Roshi, the famous turtle hermit and martial arts master, glanced up from his girlie magazine and cried out in surprise as he saw a little boy standing there staring at him. "Kami, boy! What in the world do you think you're doing!? Are you trying to give an old man a heart attack!?" Roshi exclaimed, picking himself up off the ground and glaring at the boy. 'Hmm, he sure does look familiar.'

"You're um… old pervert, aren't you? My dad's friend?" Gohan asked innocently.

Roshi nearly fainted. "What!? Old pervert?! My name is Roshi, damn it! What has that Goku been putting into your little head?!"

Gohan pouted. "I'm sorry. Daddy always refers to you as old pervert or dirty old man. I never knew what your name was."

Roshi scowled and clenched his fists. "Well I might just have to take that man over my knee when he gets back from wishing his friends back to life then! Now, what are you doing here young man? Gohan was it?"

The young Saiyan nodded. "I was wondering if you knew the way back to my house. I got kind of lost and I can't pick up my mom's ki from this range, but I picked up yours."

Roshi looked surprised. "Why can't you pick up your mom's? She's pretty strong." Roshi concentrated for a few moments and then turned towards the Son house. "It's that way. I can see why you had trouble, Chi-Chi's ki is pretty suppressed. She must be sad… probably because Goku is in space and you ran away from home."

Gohan looked guilty for a moment. "Yeah, I know. I'm sorry."

He was just about to take off for his house when Roshi stopped him. "Say, Piccolo trained you, right? If you ever want to continue your training, just come visit me. I could show you a few tricks. At the very least, I can teach you the kamehameha wave."

Gohan's eyes brightened at the prospect. "Really?! That'd be great! Thanks, Roshi!"

The turtle hermit cleared his throat loudly. "That's MASTER Roshi to you, Gohan. You need to learn how to respect your elders."

Gohan nodded and waved goodbye. "See ya soon, Master Roshi! Take care!" Gohan sped towards his house, finally feeling his mother's ki now that he knew the direction to look. "I really need to develop my ki sensing better." Gohan said aloud, having some fun by flying in a corkscrew motion or going higher than lower in altitude suddenly. He reached his home shortly and was nearly suffocated by Chi-Chi's fierce hug and drowned by her tears.

"I thought you left me! Oh, my dear sweet boy! Don't ever leave me like that again! I don't know what I would do without you!" Chi-Chi exclaimed, hugging Gohan even tighter.

The young Saiyan was remorseful that he had run out on his mother like that, despite the intentions. "I'm sorry, mommy. I…" Gohan pondered for a moment. He never, ever lied. But, in this case, he felt a little white lie was called for, or else he might be locked in his room with nothing to do but study for the rest of his life. "I stopped about halfway there and felt sorry for leaving you like that so I turned back but then I got lost. I couldn't feel your ki so I had to go see Master Roshi to get turned in the right direction. Please forgive me, mommy!"

Chi-Chi nodded. "It's ok, Gohan. Now, are you hungry? I'll make some dinner while you get caught up on your studies."

Gohan suppressed a groan and nodded instead, walking upstairs. 'Well, the day wasn't a total loss. I get to train with Master Roshi now, just like dad did when he was young!' Gohan flipped open his math book and started trying to figure out the equations inside. He still looked out the window towards the sky every now and then and wondered what his father was up to, however.

**************************

Well, there's chapter 4. Hope you all enjoyed it! Next chapter: The arrival on Namek! Stay tuned. Teehee  As always, reviews are lovely.


	5. Green Sky, Blue Grass, and Green People…...

DragonBall V: A World Both Familiar and Foreign

Author's Note: Oh boy, Roshi is going to teach Gohan some things. Let's hope he doesn't sully the poor innocent boy's mind. Hehe How are Goku and the guys coming along with their training? Let's have some fun. Teehee

Required Disclaimer: I don't own the DB franchise, I've never worked for them, I'm not making any money off this, and I'm dead sexxy baby! Read and enjoy.

Chapter 5: Green Sky, Blue Grass, and Green People… Sounds Like Home!

"Gohan!" Chi-Chi called, walking up to his room and knocking on the door. She paused for a moment, waiting for an invitation to come in, but hearing none. A twinge of fear gripped her heart and she threw open the door, expecting to see her innocent little boy kidnapped or worse. Instead, she saw a slumbering Gohan drooling onto his geometry work, smudging the various triangles and their formulae. "Gohan, wake up sweetie." Chi-Chi said tenderly, smiling at her little boy. She shook his shoulder gently and stifled a giggle as his eye rolled lazily open to look at her.

Gohan sat up slowly and rubbed his eyes then wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "Hi mom… sorry I dozed off. I was just taking a break."

Chi-Chi shook her head and sat down on the end of her son's bed. "It's ok, sweetheart. You deserve a break. I see you've already done your studying on Japanese, English, and History. You can do your math and science studying later. Come have lunch and then go outside and play a while, ok?"

Gohan smiled brightly at the mention of food and nodded his head eagerly. "That sounds great, mom!" Gohan chased after his mother, attempting to keep from drooling all the way to the kitchen. He sat down and started grabbing at the food laid out on the table but paused before he took a bite noting the expression crossing Chi-Chi's face. "Thank you for this wonderful lunch, mom!" Gohan said, bowing his head slightly and noting that his mom's smile returned.

"Oh Gohan, you _are learning some manners! Go ahead and dig in, son. I know you're hungry." She replied, and as always wondered if the boy even tasted the food with the speed in which he was wolfing it down._

Her answer came moments later when Gohan sighed. "Oh mom, you've outdone yourself this time! It's even more delicious than usual! Did you do something different?"

Chi-Chi grinned. She didn't think he would notice. "I restocked my spice rack, so I got a little experimental. I'm glad to see you like it, Gohan!"

Gohan nodded eagerly and finished up, sighing in content as he patted his stomach. "Would you like some help with the dishes, mom?" Gohan asked politely.

Chi-Chi nodded. "Why thank you, Gohan! How thoughtful. If you could just put them on the counter by the sink that'll be fine. Then you can run along and play outside for a few hours."

Gohan hurried outside after stacking the dishes neatly on the counter and flew off towards Roshi's island home, eager to perfect the Kamehameha wave and the "Turtle Style" martial arts that the old man had been teaching him for nearly the last two months. Along the way he paused in midair for a few moments and stared up at the sky, his brow furrowed a bit. "Something feels… off. I wonder what it is?" Without any way to tell what it was, Gohan continued his flight towards the Kame house, trying to forget the ill feeling he was getting.

**************************

Goku looked at the control panel of the gravity generator and scratched his head. "Ok guys, I'm going to switch the generator off so we can get used to normal gravity again, ok?" He turned to see Vegeta leaning against the wall of the space ship and Krillin slumped in a chair and looking like he was about to die. "I'll take that as a yes." Goku said with a grin, flipping the gravity back down to normal earth levels.

They all lost their balance and fell over, earning an indignant yell from Vegeta and a yelp from Krillin. "Damn you, Kakkarot! Could you not have at least turned it down gradually?!" Vegeta barked.

Goku laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. "Sorry guys. I didn't think of that!"

Krillin chuckled. "Never let Goku near the controls, Vegeta. We're all better off that way."

Vegeta snorted and stood up, testing his movement out. "I feel so light… I hope that gravity training helped." He disappeared and reappeared in front of Krillin with an evil smirk, causing the bald monk to nearly pass out. "Well, I'm a lot faster than I was, that's for sure. Ha ha!"

"Grr… damn you Vegeta! You nearly made me jump out of my skin!" Krillin took a moment to punch and kick the air experimentally as well, surprised at how quick and fluid his movements were. "Wow… and hear I thought the intense gravity was going to kill me!"

Goku laughed. "Yeah, especially when I accidentally turned it from 60 to 100 times gravity! You were flat on the ground in less time than it takes to blink!"

"I'm surprised the little runt even survived. But then, he does have less mass so maybe the gravity didn't bother him that much…" Vegeta quipped, not phased a bit by Krillin's scowl of annoyance.

"For a prince, you're not a very diplomatic and nice guy, Vegeta." Krillin observed.

Vegeta snorted. "The Saiyans are a warrior race. Besides, I was taken from my father when I was a boy and personally trained by Frieza to be his prized pet. The only things I learned from him were destruction and misery. I owe that cold-hearted bastard so much pain…" Vegeta's hand clenched into a fist and Goku and Krillin exchanged a nervous look.

"Well, we'll use the Dragonballs from Namek to wish our friends back then we'll all go to wherever Frieza is to finish him off. It won't be long now." Goku promised, casting a determined look at the distant planet Namek. "We'll be there in about 12 hours. That's enough time to sleep, shower, and eat." 

They all nodded and walked back into the kitchen and ate a small (for them) dinner before going to lie down. Goku had a bit of trouble getting to sleep as he was excited by the coming battle, but Vegeta and Krillin were deep asleep by the time their heads hit their pillows.

**************************

King Kai grinned and turned to look at the Z warriors that were all sparring, all wearing very heavy clothing to help build up their strength. "Well, guys. I hope you're satisfied with the amount of training you've received so far. The guys are almost to Namek. You're all going home soon!"

They all cheered except for Piccolo, who simply looked smug. "Finally." The formerly evil Namek muttered, pushing Yamcha away who had thrown a punch right as the Kai had made his announcement.

Chaotzu looked a bit sad. "I'm going to miss you guys. On the bright side, I can stay here a bit longer to train, then I suppose I should head deeper into Otherworld and find a place to call my own."

Tien patted the little emperor on the back. "Don't worry about it, little guy. We might find a way to wish you back. If not, then maybe I shouldn't go back either…"

Chaotzu looked horrified. "No, Tien! You have to! I was already wished back once, but you haven't been! You can still lead a life! You have to, without me! Promise me!"

Tien scowled but nodded, looking away. "I'll miss you." He muttered and walked away to take a break. Yamcha and Piccolo shared a look and nodded, deciding to end practice for the day. They figured they may as well rest until they got wished back.

'Never give up hope, little one.' King Kai thought, turning his gaze back towards the space ship approaching Namek.

**************************

Goku, Krillin, and Vegeta walked towards the pod's exit hatch, content from having had breakfast and a quick shower. They took one last look around the space ship and then silently made their way to the exit. Moments later, their feet touched the blue Namekian grass. "Wow, look at that! Honest to goodness blue grass!" Krillin said in wonder.

Goku's gaze went from the grass to the west moments later, a shocked and horrified expression on his face. "Guys… do you feel that power!? It's… massize! And evil!"

Vegeta scowled and looked in the direction that Goku was, then his expression turned to horror as well. "No… it can't be! It's… Frieza!" They all fell silent, wondering why and how the icy tyrant had come to Namek, not that it mattered any more. "We're doomed." Vegeta whispered, falling to his knees in shock. He knew they weren't ready to face Frieza yet, but now they were on a planet with Frieza and all his cohorts, and they were standing in the way of their collecting the Dragonballs.

**************************

Woohoo! They're on Namek now, and so is Frieza! There may be a slight delay before chapter 6 is posted, as I'm going to have to look up the names of Frieza's goons that were on Namek before the Ginyu arrived. I can remember their faces, but not their names. Teehee. But, the action picks up from here! And what is it that Gohan was sensing on Earth? Insert dramatic and scary music here hehe Until then, review and lemme know if you like or don't like the story!


	6. Frieza’s Gunna Kill Ya, Put On a Happy F...

DragonBall V: A World Both Familiar and Foreign

Author's Note: Thanks for the replies about the henchmen's names. I could remember Kui/Kiwi, Dodoria, and Zarbon, but for some reason I thought there were more, you know, other than the multitude of nameless grunt fodder. Kui won't be here though because he followed Vegeta from where he recovered after his battle on Earth. While I'm asking for people's names, what was the name of the little 6 eyed time-freezing guy on the Ginyu squad? I know there was Racoom, Jace, Burta, and Ginyu… but the little punk's name escapes me. Heh Anyway, I'm so happy you all are enjoying the story so far. I haven't received any negative feedback yet, so either that means everyone that has read it has thought it was at least decent, or the ones that didn't like it haven't felt like saying anything. Heh All I can say is I think the story will just get better, especially once Gohan grows up. All this is preliminary background material, after all. But I'm having fun writing it, regardless. Heh Anyway, here we go!

Required Disclaimer: I don't own the DB franchise, I've never worked for them, I'm not making any money off this, and I'm dead sexxy baby! Read and enjoy.

Chapter 6: Frieza's Gunna Kill Ya, Put On a Happy Face!

On a distant planet from Earth, the last two surviving full-blooded Saiyans (AN: Brolli can kiss my lily white bum hehe) and a short but powerful human stood near their spaceship, looking into the distance in disbelief. Vegeta was frustrated and pessimistic once more, while Goku's face was a mask of determination. Krillin, on the other hand, was being practical and looking at the dragon radar. "Goku, Vegeta… Frieza must be collecting the dragonballs. In the direction where we sense Frieza are five dragonballs together." Krillin said cryptically.

Vegeta's head snapped up and he turned to regard the bald monk. "So he hasn't succeeded yet?! He hasn't made his wish! There's still hope! If we can just get one of those dragonballs and hide it, he can't make his wish! Then we just have to snatch the rest of them and make our wish before Frieza can!"

Goku nodded. "We can always have hope, after all. Which way to the nearest dragonball, Krillin?"

Krillin turned to the south and pointed. "Over this way, a good distance away from Frieza, thank goodness. But how has Frieza collected 5 already? Do you think he could have a dragon radar?"

Vegeta snorted. "I doubt it. He's probably using a scouter to find settlements and forcing them to show him to the dragonballs. He's likely also killing them as he finds them… I barely sense any people on this planet. We need to make sure we destroy their scouters as soon as possible, as well. Until then, we should keep our kis suppressed to a bare minimum. Flying will raise it too much, so we should run for now."

Goku nodded. "Sounds like a plan, let's go." Goku glanced over at the Saiyan prince as they took off in a run, frowning in thought. 'Vegeta was born to be a leader. I hope he doesn't lead us astray, though. Can we trust him to not turn on us once we have the dragonballs? I'll keep hope for that, for now. I have no choice.'

Vegeta sensed Goku's perusal and looked his way. "What are you looking at me for, Kakkarot!? Keep your mind on the business at hand!" Goku returned his gaze towards the direction they were running, not voicing his thoughts that he _was keeping his mind on the business at hand._

"Someone powerful and evil is in this direction, as well as some weaker powers. One of Frieza's henchmen, perhaps?" Krillin asked.

Vegeta considered the possibilities. "It's probably Dodoria, that fat pink bastard. Zarbon is usually with Frieza as well, but Zarbon is a little stronger. I think he's still with Frieza judging by the kis I sense."

Goku nodded. "He doesn't seem that strong. Can he hide his ki like we can?"

Vegeta shook his head, running along by the other two warriors. "Before I came to your planet I had only heard of the ability to raise one's fighting power. It's rumored that Captain Ginyu, one of Frieza's elite warriors, has such an ability but I doubt it. I think you humans were the first to come up with it."

"Good to know we're good for something." Krillin quipped sarcastically.

"Oh be quiet, human! And pick up the pace!" Vegeta snapped.

Krillin snickered. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of bed this morning. Come on Vegeta, smile for me!"

Vegeta growled at the shorter man. "Frieza is likely to kill us all, even if we somehow manage to get those dragonballs from him and wish your weakling friends back to life! There's no way we can give them time to train up to our levels now. Perhaps we should just wish for immortality…"

"Is immortality really what you want, Vegeta? To never die… to outlive all your friends and loved ones, to never see them again in Otherworld? Don't you think that ruling the galaxy would get tiring after a while? There are better things than simply being powerful or ruling over others." Goku observed, in a rare moment of showing his wisdom.

Vegeta was silent as his thoughts turned towards Bulma, his now beloved mate. 'I can't believe I fell for that human woman so quickly… I've grown so soft in such a short amount of time with these humans. But… would I really want to change that? Damn you Frieza… if only I didn't have to worry about you!' Vegeta's thoughts were troubled and the other two warriors left him be, realizing he was thinking about Goku's words.

Krillin frowned, glancing at the dragon radar. "Frieza's goon is near the dragonball, likely either about to get it or already has it. We should try to move a bit faster… we can raise our kis a little, Frieza will know we're here as soon as we deal with this guy anyway."

Vegeta nodded, powering up a bit. "Don't raise your fighting power too much, we don't want them to know how strong we are yet."

Goku and Krillin heeded the Saiyan prince's command, especially since they had the same thought. They soon reached Dodoria, who had just finished blasting all the Nameks in the area, killing them all. Dororia turned, expecting to see some of Frieza's nameless goons by the low power levels approaching him, but was surprised to see Vegeta and two people he didn't recognize. Dodoria checked his scouter, laughing at their pathetic power levels. "Vegeta, I knew you were weak but a 6000 power level? Ha! And these two… 5000 for the tall one and 4500 for the runt? You're here to help Frieza gather these balls, I take it?"

Vegeta snorted. "I'm here to destroy you and Frieza both, you idiot!"

Dodoria's expression turned grim. 'I can take them individually, but I might have a bit of trouble if they all attack at once… hmm.' Dodoria thought, looking from one warrior to the next. "So, which one of you idiots is going to try to take me on?"

Krillin spoke up. "Let me take this one, guys." His fists clenched as he stared over at the pink alien with a grim expression on his face.

Vegeta shrugged. "Sure, shortie. Have some fun. I'd like to see how you've improved since Earth."

Goku nodded and stood back with Vegeta, watching with interest. 'I wonder how strong Krillin is now that he's trained under 100 Gs?'

Dodoria let out a snorting laugh as he beheld his opponent. "The weakest one of you thinks he can take me on?! Oh, how stupid are you?"

Krillin grinned and took a fighting stance, ready to wipe the smirk off the henchmen's face.

Goku glanced up and towards the west suddenly. "Guys, we have incoming."

Vegeta looked in the same direction as Goku then shrugged. "Just some of Frieza's weakling goons. We'll take care of them so they don't interrupt the runt's fight."

Dodoria frowned, wondering how they sensed the incoming warriors without scouters. 'Ah, no matter. I'll probably have all three of them dead before they even get here.' He launched into an attack and his eyes went wide as he punched air. He glanced around but knew where Krillin was the moment he felt blinding pain in the back of his head. After he finished skidding across the Namekian soil, he stood up, shaking his head to clear it. "Well, you're fast, short stuff, but you're not very strong or bright." His scouter bleeped as Krillin's power level suddenly doubled, moments before he felt an impact into his overlarge gut.

Dororia stared in shock as he saw that Krillin's arm was buried up to the elbow in his stomach. Krillin gave the large pink alien his widest grin as he took a few steps back so that the blood that was coughed up didn't get on him. Dodoria stared at his scouter in surprise, seeing Krillin's power level drop back down to 4500. "This thing must be malfunctioning…" He griped. He didn't want to be caught by another blow so he took a fighting stance and waited for Krillin to attack.

Krillin didn't make him wait long, leaping forward and trading blows at a speed that made Dororia's head spin. He gave up paying attention to his scouter, as every few seconds it bleeped and Krillin's power level was higher than before. Once it got up to 18000, he knew that he was in for a fight. He ducked one of Krillin's attacks and smacked him in his bald head. Krillin rolled and was back on his feet a moment later, delivering a kick to Dororia's chest that sent him sprawling. Dororia took one last look at his scouter, hoping in vain that it now read the man's true power level. He nearly fainted when he saw it read 24000. 'His power level is even higher than mine! I have to finish this, and quickly!' He was momentarily distracted when six goons approached, all looking ready for a fight. "You! Attack these punks or Frieza will eat you for breakfast!" Dororia shouted.

The fear across the men's features was quickly replaced by determination. They started flying towards Vegeta and Goku, shouts announcing their impending attacks. Vegeta laughed and looked at Goku. "They're pathetic. Do you want to take them, or should I?"

Goku waved his hand dismissively. "Have at it, they're not even worth wasting a ki blast on."

Vegeta laughed maniacally as he jumped into the air and kicked one of the goons in half, quickly elbowing another in the back and splitting him in half as well. The pieces were incinerated before they even hit the ground, as were two more of the henchmen. The remaining two stared in awe, and summed up what courage they had to blast their ray guns at Vegeta, who simply knocked their blasts back at them, frying them. "That wasn't as fun as I had hoped." Vegeta grumbled, settling back on the ground to continue to watch the fight between Krillin and Dororia.

The pink alien swore loudly. He had hoped those henchmen would at least distract them all to give him enough time to run, but that option was out in less than ten seconds. He turned to Krillin and scowled, noticing the man was making faces at him. "Damn you!" Dororia shouted, blasting a ki energy ball at him.

Krillin simply sidestepped, amazed at how slow the attack had seemed. 'Man, I knew I was a lot stronger but this is great!' Krillin thought. He knew it was time to end the fight, so he raised one of his hands above his head. "See if you can catch this, you ugly bastard! Destructo disk!" Krillin taunted, forming the glowing disk and hurling it.

Dodoria raised his hands to catch the disk, wincing as his scouter burst into pieces from trying to read the energy level of the attack. "Aw crap!" He had time to say moments before the disk cut him in half.

Krillin shrugged as he passed the now dead Dodoria and looked at all the dead Nameks. "Poor guys… they didn't deserve this. Damn that Frieza!"

Vegeta walked over to pick up the dragonball that Dodoria had tossed aside right before they got there, picking it up and looking at it. "This is a dragonball?" He asked, looking at the two Earthlings.

Goku and Krillin approached, looking at the ball in wonder. "Wow… it's huge!" Goku remarked.

Krillin nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I'll say! But now that we have one we should hide it until we get all of the balls, right?"

Vegeta frowned in thought. "Actually, I think we should rethink that. Once we get them we might not have enough time to get all of them together to make a wish. Perhaps we should carry it with us."

Goku nodded. "Yeah, we'll have to protect it. Though, if we can't make our wish we'll probably have to make sure it gets hidden so at the very least Frieza won't use it to make a wish. Knowing how evil he is, he's likely wanting to wish for immortality."

Vegeta looked over at Goku, with a scowl. 'Evil to wish for immortality? Perhaps… Bulma… what have you done to me, woman!?'

Goku noticed the look on Vegeta's face and laughed nervously. "Eh, no offense, Vegeta."

Vegeta snorted and glanced towards where Frieza's energy reading was. "He's heading for his ship… likely to summon reinforcements now that he knows we're here. But Zarbon is heading towards a settlement. Baldie, is that the direction where the last dragonball is?"

Krillin checked the dragon radar. "No… it's not. It's in this direction. We should head there next."

Goku shook his head. "We can't let Zarbon destroy all those innocent Nameks! We should head there and try to help them."

Vegeta frowned. "Baldie, you go to the last dragonball. See if you can gain any reinforcements. Kakkarot and I will go take care of Zarbon and the goon squad he had with him. We'll meet back up as soon as possible, because it won't take the Ginyus long to reach Namek. Likely they were put on standby somewhere close in case of trouble. We'll need everything we have to take them out. Got it?"

They all nodded and took off, the two Saiyans trying to cut Zarbon off and Krillin heading for the last dragonball, and unknowingly, the Namek elder.

************************

Meanwhile, during Krillin's fight with Dodoria, Frieza was floating on his chair with the dragonballs surrounding him while Zarbon checked his scouter to find the next closest Namek settlement. It was then that he noticed the new power readings. "Three low power readings are at the same place as Dodoria… looks like there's a fight. Possibly some Namekian warriors."

Frieza shrugged. "They are of no consequence, Zarbon will obliterate them."

Zarbon nodded, still distracted by the power readings when one of them shot up suddenly. "It's fluctuating, master Frieza. It just doubled… no… tripled! What could be going on?" He watched the reading in silence when suddenly the power reading shot up again, bursting his scouter. "That power reading was over 24000 when my scouter broke! Whoever it is can finish Dodoria easily, his power level is only 21000 after all."

Frieza scowled. "Troublesome Nameks. Take my scouter, Zarbon, and head to the next village. I'll go back to the ship and get the Ginyus to come and reinforce us. I don't want any delays before I get all of these dragonballs and make my wish!" Frieza nearly chuckled as he finished his sentence in his mind. 'And I'm too lazy too take care of this myself. After all, that's what henchmen are for! I get to sit in my chair here and intimidate everyone. Ha ha! The life of an intergalactic tyrant.'

Zarbon bowed and took Frieza's scouter, putting it on and taking off towards the next closest settlement. It was the only one of two left, and the other was just a few people so it wasn't likely to hold a dragonball. Frieza floated to his spaceship, his dragonballs trailing behind him.

************************

Chi-Chi sat down to watch a little television, now that all the cleaning was done. She wouldn't have to get started on dinner until a little later, since she was only cooking for 7 (herself and 6 counts for Gohan of course). She flipped the television on and gasped at what she saw.

The news reporter on the screen looked horrified, and anyone watching could tell that he didn't want to be in the television studio. "This just in. Another city has vanished, seemingly blown up by some unknown force." The reporter said, his tone grim yet scared. "It is our belief that that the aliens that invaded months ago but were fought off have returned. Unless the warriors who dealt with them the first time can get to them and defeat them, I'm afraid it may be the end of the world. Kami help us all. Until we receive another update, we're going to be signed off. Good luck to you all."

Chi-Chi immediately ran outside and called for Gohan. She became hysterical as she received no answer and continued to yell for her son, but to no avail. He was, after all, on Roshi's island at that moment.

************************

Gohan paused just after firing off a kamehameha wave, looking towards the west. "There it is again! I think it's not a nice person, master Roshi." Gohan said, a little fear in his voice.

Roshi nodded, one arm holding his walking stick and the other behind his back, his expression dour. "Yes… I'm afraid you're right Gohan. And with everyone else either dead or off planet, it looks like it's up to us to take care of it."

Gohan nodded and floated up into the air and was about to fly in the direction of the last energy shockwave when he paused, looking at Roshi in confusion. "Well? Come on, master Roshi! Why are you just standing there?"

Roshi looked a little bashful. "Eh… to tell the truth… I never did quite learn how to fly."

Gohan nearly fainted in shock, but quickly recovered. "Well… I guess I'll have to carry you?"

Roshi nodded. "To save energy why don't you call the nimbus cloud? I'll have to hold onto you, because I can't ride that darned thing. I'm eh… too old, yeah, that's it." Roshi didn't want to mention that only those of pure heart could ride the nimbus cloud, and he himself was far too perverted to ever be close to pure.

Gohan nodded, scratching the back of his head. "Ok, I guess. Nimbus!" He shouted. Moments later, the Nimbus cloud floated to him, ready to serve. He hopped on and giggled as Roshi clutched at him desperately as they took off. "Hold on tight, master Roshi!" Gohan teased as he urged Nimbus to fly faster.

'Oh the things I do to save the Earth!' Roshi thought, trying to keep from having a heart attack from the flight.

************************

Ooo, what's going on? Is the Earth doomed!? AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! And what about Namek? Are the Z warriors going to be able to get all the dragonballs and get their wishes made before Frieza lays the smack down on them? Next time on Dragonball V, Invasion! As always, reviews are lovely. Good, bad, suggestions, whatever. Oh, and also, if you want to be emailed when I update the story, just email me and I'll add you to the mailing list.


	7. The Losses Begin

DragonBall V: A World Both Familiar and Foreign

Author's Note: Bah I'm so silly, I've been looking at Pojo's Dragonball site for power levels for the various baddies, and I should have just looked ahead to where the people I was asking about were listed. Silly, silly me. But thanks for the responses. Hehe Anyway, the baddie invading Earth should be pretty apparent in this chapter. 

Required Disclaimer: I don't own the DB franchise, I've never worked for them, I'm not making any money off this, and I'm dead sexxy baby! Read and enjoy.

Chapter 7: The Losses Begin

Krillin was flying as fast as he could, seeing as how Frieza already knew of his presence. He was flying so fast, in fact, that he nearly missed a very small ki below him. He stopped in midair and looked around before spotting a small green child trying in vain to hide from the man floating above him. Krillin floated down, trying to look non-threatening but only succeeding in frightening the child. "Get away from me! I don't know where the dragonballs are, so just leave me alone you monster!" The child screamed at him once he knew he was spotted.

Krillin put his hands up in what he hoped was a non-threatening manner. "Hey, little guy! I'm not one of the bad guys. I'm not with Frieza, in fact, my friends and I came to destroy him before he killed anyone else. Sorry about the people of Namek he's killed so far."

The boy warily looked up at him then walked out. "This isn't a trick, is it?" He asked.

Krillin shook his head and smiled. "If I was one of Frieza's goons, I probably would have just blasted you by now, right? Why are you out here though? You're all alone?"

The boy nodded. "The other villagers were killed by that evil person's men. I was the only one to escape." The little green boy's eyes pooled with tears as he remembered his fallen friends and family.

"Well, I'll help you as best I can. By the way, my name is Krillin. What's yours?" Krillin asked, landing in front of the boy.

The Namek looked up at him and wiped his tears away before responding. "Dende. I didn't know where else to go, so I was going to Guru's house. He's the eldest Namek. If you have no evil intentions, we can go there together?"

Krillin frowned a moment and looked at the dragon radar. He hoped it wouldn't delay him too much, but seeing as how the boy needed his help, he couldn't very well turn him away. "Sure, let's go. I'd never harm anyone who didn't have evil intentions." Krillin said to reassure the boy. They took off and Krillin felt a bit hopeful when he realized they were heading in the same direction he had been earlier.

They soon came to a large house and entered. Krillin stared in awe up at the eldest Namek, Guru, who was absolutely humongous. "Dende? Who is your friend? Come… come before me, child." Guru said in his deep resonating voice.

Both Krillin and Dende approached, Krillin a bit more hesitant than Dende. "Hello, sir. Sorry to disturb you, but I wanted to make sure that Dende got here ok. I'm also sorry that my friends and I didn't get here sooner. We had no idea that Frieza had learned of the dragonballs. So many lives lost to that tyrant… it's horrible!" Krillin's fists clenched in his frustration, nearly becoming teary-eyed at the thought of all the senseless deaths.

Guru frowned, wondering if the human was truthful or not. "Come, let me read your thoughts." Krillin came even closer, looking up at the gigantic Namek warily. He tried not to fidget as the old man's hand came in contact with his head, and he was surprised when a large number of thoughts played out in his head, obviously being read by Guru. "I sense the purity of your intentions and your desire to end Frieza's evil. I am so glad you are here. I also sense that you are very powerful, but I'm afraid you aren't powerful enough to stand against Frieza."

Krillin frowned. "I know… I just hope that fighting with all my friends that we can take Frieza down with teamwork. There's not much else I can do, but hope."

Guru smiled down at the human. "I can increase the powers of any pure-hearted warrior, including yourself. Stand still while I do so…" Guru touched Krillin's head again and the monk gasped as he felt power surging through his veins.

'This is amazing!' Krillin thought. 'I was strong before but now… wow!' [AN: Krillin's power level after training under 100 Gs was approximately 150,000, and now… well… it's considerably higher. Teehee]

Guru smiled down at Krillin, who was staring up at him in awe. "You came for the dragonball, I sensed. I'll entrust it to you, I don't doubt that Frieza would be here soon to take it from me anyway. It would be better for you to use it than him, after all. Or at least to keep him from using it. Take it with my blessings, and thank you for seeing Dende here safely."

Krillin nodded numbly and was snapped out of his awe when Dende pushed the large dragonball into his hands. "Oh… thanks!" Krillin said, laughing nervously. "I don't suppose you have any warriors around here that you could spare to aid us in our fight against Frieza?"

Guru shook his head. "I'm sorry. There is only one warrior here and he won't want to leave my side. Perhaps I can get word to any surviving Namek warriors. I'll send them your way if I can."

Krillin nodded. "Thanks for all your help. I hope I can destroy Frieza and end all this madness. Sorry to leave, but I have to rejoin my friends now that I have this dragonball. We're going to try to take back the dragonballs that Frieza already has and use them to wish our friends back. Once we do, we'll all try to kill Frieza and if successful we can use the Earth's dragonballs to wish the fallen Nameks back to life!"

Guru nodded and smiled sadly. He had a feeling that it wouldn't be that easy. "Good luck, my new friend."

Krillin smiled and walked outside and gasped when he saw a familiar face. "Piccolo!? What are you doing here!?"

The Namek frowned at him. "The name's Nail. Piccolo must be a Namek you know from your home planet. I had heard a rumor that a Namek escaped our planet when we had a near cataclysm years ago… I guess he landed on Earth. How strange."

Krillin nodded. "You must be the Namek warrior that Guru mentioned. I don't suppose he was wrong about you consenting to joining the fight against Frieza?"

Nail shook his head. "My place is here, to guard Guru. I wish you luck, however. You'll need it."

Krillin sighed. "I'm off then. I hope to see you again under better circumstances. Bye!" Krillin took off into the air, blasting towards Goku and Vegeta at a speed that would have made his hair stand on end if he had any. 'Wow… I'm so fast now! Wait till the others get a load of me! I bet I'm even stronger than Vegeta right now!' His expression turned determined as he sped up even more, wanting to reach his friends as soon as possible.

************************

Zarbon sneered down at the elderly Namek, holding him up by the collar of his robe. His other hand was up in the air, ready to deliver a killing stroke. "Last time I'll ask nicely, old man! Where's the dragonball!?"

The Namek shook his head, tears falling from his eyes at the sight of the villagers that Zarbon had already killed. "It's not here, damn it! Just leave us alone!" The elderly alien begged.

Zarbon growled in frustration and crushed the Namek's skull. Or, he would have if he was still there. Zarbon looked around in surprise them upwards as his scouter bleeped. Above him was a man wearing orange clothes and carrying the Namek man he had just tried to kill. A few feet to his left, Vegeta floated in the air as well, his tail swishing about in annoyance. "Well, if it isn't Vegeta. I should have known it was you. Who is your friend?"

Vegeta snorted. "He's none of your concern. I am. I'll kill you for what you've done, you bastard."

Zarbon laughed. "Oh please, Vegeta. You've done things far worse than killing a few villagers."

Vegeta glanced away for a moment, then back at Zarbon. "The things I did while under Frieza's rule was for survival. I don't have to explain myself to you or anyone else. Kakkarot! Get the rest of these villagers to safety!"

Zarbon looked around for the guards that were with him. "Guards! Take out those… Nameks? What the hell?"

Vegeta let out an evil laugh. "You idiot. We already killed all of them! Now, I'll give you a choice. Join me in killing Frieza, or die right here amidst these poor bastards you annihilated. What's it going to be?"

Zarbon sneered. "You could never hope to destroy Frieza, even with a hundred allies. No, I'll kill you and take that tail of yours back to Lord Frieza so he can make a trophy out of it!"

Vegeta looked up at Goku, who was gathering the last of the injured Nameks into his arms and floating around his body. "See, Kakkarot? I told you he wouldn't switch sides."

Goku nodded. "It was worth a try. Do what you will with him, I'll get these Nameks out of here and I'll meet you back here when you're done."

Vegeta assumed a fighting stance in response, smiling over at Zarbon. "So, Mr. Green-hair, shall we get started?" Zarbon sneered and launched into an offensive barrage. He started to get frustrated as Vegeta blocked and dodged all of his blows, laughing at him he whole time. "Damn it, Vegeta! Fight me!" No sooner had he said that when Vegeta's fist buried itself in his stomach. As he was stumbling back and hacking up blood, his scouter bleeped and read 30,000. 'Damn… I can't beat him in this form.' Zarbon thought. "I'll show you a secret, you Saiyan freak! I can transform and become even stronger!"

Vegeta paused and folded his arms together and smirked. "Go ahead then, maybe you'll put up a half decent fight."

Zarbon grinned, thinking he had the fight won now as he suddenly started becoming bulkier, as well as far uglier. "Now, Vegeta, you'll face me at my true strength!"

Vegeta chuckled. "I see why you stay in that other form. You're so ugly you might just win this fight because I'll be too busy puking from disgust!"

Zarbon scowled. "I may be ugly now, but I can tear you apart!" He flew towards Vegeta and started exchanging a flurry of blows, which Vegeta seemed to be having trouble blocking. A few blows landed and Zarbon was confident he could beat the Saiyan prince. It was then that Vegeta grinned and grabbed both of his arms and slammed him into the ground behind him. Zarbon cried out in pain and struggled to his feet. "Well, you caught be by surprise that time, Vegeta, but you won't get that chance again!"

Vegeta grinned sadistically and took a wide stance, fists clenched and feet wide apart. "Check your scouter, Zarbon. I have a little surprise for you!"

Zarbon frowned and pressed the button on his scouter. "30,000 still. You're really…" He trailed off as the number bleeped and changed. "35,000? 40?! 60!" His scouter shattered into pieces then, and Zarbon noticed the energy aura around Vegeta. He was still powering up.

He stopped suddenly and shrugged. "It won't be any fun if I go full power, so about half should be more than sufficient. Now, let's begin again, shall we?"

Zarbon was staring at Vegeta with fear widened eyes. "There's no way a Saiyan could be that powerful! You piece of shit! I'll kill you! And even if I don't, there's no way you can beat Lord Frieza! You may think you have a chance to beat his current form, but he can transform as well! He can become so powerful that you'll weep at the sight of him!"

Vegeta yawned. "Are you going to attack, or should I? You're boring me."

Zarbon shouted in outrage and launched his final assault, throwing everything he had into a flurry of punches and kicks, which were batted aside as if they were slow and sloppy. Zarbon backed up, breathing hard. He put his hands together and summoned up all of his power and concentrated it into a ki blast and launched it at the Saiyan warrior… who caught it.

"I think I'll just give this back to you, Zarbon. In fact, I'll add a little bit of my power to it to sweeten it up, how's that?" Vegeta taunted. The energy ball turned from a soft red to a bright blue as Vegeta's power doubled the destructive power of the ki blast. Zarbon had already taken to the air and was flying desperately back towards where he thought Frieza was, but then he felt the burning sensation of ki hitting his back and he was dust before he could even cry out in pain.

Goku landed next to him less than a minute later and visibly relaxed. "I felt his power shoot up, but I guess it wasn't anything you couldn't handle. So, now all we have to deal with is Frieza, right?"

Vegeta was about to nod when he felt a presence. He looked up and scowled. "Not anymore, Kakkarot."

Goku looked up as well and saw the Ginyu force smiling down at them. They looked even happier when Krillin flew up, carrying the seventh dragonball. He started to say "Hey guys, I got the last… dragonball? Who are these jokers?"

They landed and started what looked to be a dance routine, making the three warriors wonder about their sanity. "We are the Ginyu force!" They announced together after a particularly flashy pose.

"Aw great." Krillin said. "We're fighting a bunch of idiots now!"

"Don't underestimate them, baldie!" Vegeta warned, scowling over at the five Ginyu squad members. "They're Frieza's elite force, the strongest in the galaxy except for Frieza! They're not weakling punks like Zarbon and Dodoria!"

"Well, let's see what kind of power readings we have here, boys." Captain Ginyu announced, grinning maliciously at the three Z warriors. "5000 for the big guy… 30,000 for Vegeta, and 25,000 for the runt. Nothing you boys can't handle." He lifted his hand and the dragonballs floated up to him, one wrenching out of Krillin's hands and the other from the ground by Vegeta's feet.

"The dragonballs!" Goku shouted, taking a step towards Captain Ginyu. Unfortunately, the Squad stepped between their captain and their adversaries.

"You have to deal with us first, mate! And you ain't getting past us!" Jeice announced, grinning at the growling fighters from Earth.

"We can't let Ginyu get away with those dragonballs! Frieza will have all seven!" Vegeta growled, taking a step forward despite the menacing gleam in the Ginyu Squads' eyes. He was silenced when an energy bolt flew out of Burter's hand, knocking the Saiyan backwards and flipping him to land face first on the ground. He shuddered for a moment then was still.

Goku's eyes widened in surprise as he stared at his fallen comrade. "Vegeta!" He shouted. The distraction was enough, for Ginyu had already flown away, leaving the four other members of the team to deal with the earthlings.

***************************

Gohan and Roshi hopped off of the Nimbus cloud as they approached the source of the evil power they had sensed. They shared a nervous look, because the power was much stronger than either of them. "Do you see anything?" Gohan asked the old martial arts master timidly.

Roshi shook his head. "No, but the source of the power we're sensing is just ahead. Keep your eyes peeled, little Gohan. We're in for the fight of our lives, I'm afraid." Inwardly, Roshi was praying that he would be able to see his collection of porn magazines again and possibly even get a kiss from a pretty young girl. Roshi suppressed the lecherous laugh that nearly escaped his lips.

They cautiously walked forward, just in time to hear a little girl scream. They broke into a run, just in time to see a mother dive in front of her little girl and get blasted in the back by an ugly blue fish-like man. [AN: What, you thought Kui would let me get away without giving him something to do? Teehee] The mother looked at her daughter, already knowing she was dying. She got scared by seeing the blood on the girl's shirt, not knowing it was her own. "Videl! No… you can't die, baby! Please!"

Young Videl put her hand on her mother's cheek, tears falling from her eyes. "Mama? Mama, what's wrong?" [AN: What, you thought that was the last of Videl until Gohan met her in high school? Ha ha… I'm so evil.]

Gohan became enraged when he saw the mother shot down by the evil alien. His ki shot up, alerting Kui to his presence as his scouter was bleeping like crazy. Kui turned to regard the boy and frowned. "So Lord Frieza was right, there _were still some fighters left on this planet. You are to be my prisoners. Come peacefully and I won't kill any more of these pathetic weaklings."_

Gohan was too angry to listen and immediately charged, throwing punches and kicks at the alien faster than Roshi could follow. 'Damn… that kid is something else!' Roshi mused. He wanted to step in and help, but at the speed of Gohan's attacks, he knew he wouldn't be able to get in a punch without distracting the boy. That didn't matter too much, however, when Gohan got smacked upside the head, sending him sprawling. "Gohan!" Roshi cried, running to help the boy up.

Kui turned to look at the mother and daughter, wondering if he had been able to get both in one blast. "Hey little girl, are you still alive over there?" Kui asked with a sadistic laugh, approaching the now still corpse of the mother.

Gohan sprang forward to protect the girl with a cry of rage. If Kui hadn't heard the yell, he saw and heard the scouter bleep, shooting from a reading of 1500 to 8000 in the blink of an eye. "What the hell?" Kui said to himself, turning in time to block Gohan's attack. 'How strong is this brat!?'

A new barrage of attacks commenced, this time backing the fish-like alien up and away from the little girl who was limping away at her mother's dying request, tears falling unbidden from her large blue eyes. Kui didn't notice the girl as he was too busy dodging and blocking Gohan's wild attacks. Gohan suddenly went low and swept Kui's feet out from under him, a move that Roshi had just recently taught him, and followed it with a backhanded blow to what served as the alien's nose. He rolled back to deliver a Masenko to finish the alien off, but he was shocked to see Kui back on his feet already, and already charging up a ki blast of his own. He saw the blast approaching in slow motion, but his own movements were even slower and he knew he was going to be hit despite his best attempts at dodging, and blocking was out of the question judging by the blast's strength. He felt a hard knock from his left, knocking him out of the path of the blast.

Roshi had acted on instinct, knocking young Gohan out of the way of the blast, unfortunately that didn't leave him with enough time to get out of the way himself as he felt the blast burn its way through his rib cage. Roshi crumbled to the ground, hacking up his lifeblood. He stared up at Gohan, his vision blurred. "Gohan… run! Get out of here… oh Lunch… I never even got to see your underwear…" He gasped out his last breath and grew still.

Gohan stared in shock as his father's master and his recent sensai died and the anger exploded in him once again. This time Kui's scouter read 15,000 moments before Gohan's fist connected with the fish-man's gut. Kui gasped and kicked on instinct, knocking Gohan back. It was only a moment's reprieve before Gohan was up again, attacking with a renewed frenzy. Kui did his best to dodge and block the blows, but he took more shots than he would have liked. Unfortunately, Gohan grew exhausted rather quickly and fell to his hands and knees, gasping for breath. He was trying to summon up the energy for another attack when he felt rather than saw the energy shot coming his way. He barely rolled out of the way and got to his feet, but it was just in time to feel a foot connect with his chin. A snapping sound filled his ears and he fell to the dirt several meters away from the fallen turtle hermit.

Gohan tried to get up, but he found himself unable to move, or even to feel anything below his neck. His last thoughts were of his family and friends. "Daddy… Mommy… Piccolo… I'm sorry. I tried." It was then that darkness overtook the child.

Kui approached, raising his hand for a ki blast to incinerate the boy when he noticed his scouter reading 0. "Bah, the little punk is already dead?! That's no fun. Ah well, time to get back to the ship for a little rest before I get back to exterminating these useless humans. Vegeta may not have lived to finish this job, but that's ok because that's what I'm here for." Kui laughed as he took off back to his ship to rest up, leaving the fallen warriors in the dust.

************************

Don't you just HATE cliffhangers?! Muahahahah!!!!!!!!!! I'm so deliciously evil, man! Poor Roshi, Vegeta, and little Gohan! Next chapter: The Ginyu squad! And if that isn't enough, more of Kui the wonder fish! To sweeten it up, Yajirobe, the last hope for Earth!? And a special guest appearance by your hero and mine, Mr. Satan! Woohoo! Review while you're waiting for the next update, you lovely readers. J


	8. The Ginyu: Fighting With Style, Baby!

DragonBall V: A World Both Familiar and Foreign

Author's Note: Oh, I think that's a good place to stop the story... none of you want to see any more, right? Teehee. Oh wait… you do. Ok, you talked me into it. Without further ado, chapter 8 is here!

Required Disclaimer: I don't own the DB franchise, I've never worked for them, I'm not making any money off this, and I'm dead sexxy baby! Read and enjoy.

Chapter 8: The Ginyu: Fighting With Style, Baby!

Krillin leaped into the air, intent on following after Captain Ginyu. "Goku, he's getting away with the dragonballs!" Krillin shouted. A large, red haired man was suddenly in his way, however, knocking him back down next to where Goku was standing.

"Hey, uh, you ain't goin nowhere, baldie! You gotta get through us to get to those balls!" Rikum's voice boomed. [AN: Yes, I know that Rikum doesn't sound like an idiot in the original dialogue but I have only seen the dubbed version of the Ginyu scenes so it's all I have to draw on. Heh]

Goku growled. "Back off! I don't want to have to hurt you, but I will if it's the only way to get to those balls before Frieza gets them!"

Krillin stood up, shaking off the surprise attack he had received. "I'm with you, Goku. Let's take care of these guys quick so we can get those dragonballs!"

The Ginyus laughed at the two warriors from Earth. "Hey, Burter! These fools actually think they're getting past us! Isn't that rich!?" Jeice exclaimed.

"Yeah! They couldn't get past us even if we were asleep! Let's show them what we're made of! Who goes first?" Burter asked.

Rikum grinned. "Me, of course. You guys just sit back and relax, ol Rikum will show em what we're made of!"

Guldo scowled. "Aw, come on Rikum! You always have all the fun! I want my shot too!"

"Rock paper scissors?" Jeice suggested.

"Oh for crying out loud! We don't have time for this!" Goku exclaimed. "Look, two of you attack Krillin, two of you attack me, once we beat you we'll be on our way to take care of your captain and get those dragonballs back! Alright?"

"Aw, it wouldn't be no fun if two of us attacked you! You'd be dead in seconds! Come on… at least one on one. Guldo, you take the little one and I'll take the big one, sound fair?" Rikum suggested.

Guldo looked at his scouter again and shivered at the high power level, or rather higher than his own power level, coming from Krillin. "Uh… you take the little one, he's stronger than me. I'll take the big one." Guldo amended nervously.

"How did he get on the Ginyu squad anyway, Burter? He isn't that strong and be barely has any style. And he's as ugly as a Saiyan's backside!" Jeice joked to his blue reptilian friend.

Burter shrugged. "He cooks some tasty burgers, though."

Rikum nodded at Guldo. "Alright, the big guy is yours. Have fun, little guy."

Goku frowned and assumed a fighting stance, watching the multi-eyed little Ginyu member critically. Guldo leaped at Goku, expecting little resistance to his onslaught. He punched Goku's after-image though and didn't even have time to squeak as Goku's elbow buried itself in Guldo's skull, knocking the alien out immediately.

The others stared in shock, their mouths hanging open. "No way! He didn't even get a chance to use his time-freezing ability!" Jeice shouted. He glanced at Burter. "Check your scouter again, I think mine is on the fritz."

Burter reset his scouter, but it came up with the same result. "Still says 5000. Maybe Guldo was just getting soft. Rikum is twice as powerful as the bald one though, so we shouldn't see a repeat of that."

Krillin glanced at Goku. "Hey, maybe we should just solar flare them and take off?" He suggested.

Goku shook his head. "Nah, they'd be right on our tails. Besides, Vegeta is still alive, we need to get a senzu bean to him after we take care of these guys and get moving. Go ahead and beat the dumb red haired one then we'll take out the last two and get moving."

Krillin nodded and faced Rikum. The larger man frowned and disappeared and reappeared behind Krillin, throwing a punch at the monk's head from behind. Krillin had already turned, blocked the punch, and returned the favor into the Ginyu member's stomach, however. Rikum backed away, coughing from the sudden force that was exerted on his stomach and diaphragm. "Wow, this little runt packs quite a wallop!" Rikum announced, laughing.

Krillin's eyes narrowed and he was about to follow up the attack when Rikum suddenly started throwing a massive amount of ki energy balls at him. Krillin dodged for a few moments then got tired of it and just started knocking the blasts away. A few moments later he leapt into the air and threw a destructo disk at Rikum who barely dodged to the side. The disk caught his arm though, and a rivulet of blood dripped down his arm. "I pack much more than a wallop, ya big oaf!" Krillin said proudly, grinning at the large red-haired man.

Goku nearly laughed out loud. "Boy, Krillin, you seem even stronger than when we finished up our training under 100 times gravity!" Goku remarked.

Krillin took a moment to nod at his friend. "Let's just say I met someone who showed me how to tap into power reserves I didn't even know I had."

Goku grinned. "Wow! I'd like to meet this guy when we have time."

Rikum snorted, growing impatient with the dialogue going on between his two adversaries. "That's it, I'm gunna show you a move that will finish you off! Rikum Boom!"

Krillin jumped aside, avoiding the attack and laughed. "I'll show you how to finish someone off, you big dope. Kamehameha!" Krillin extended his hands, firing a kamehameha wave at Rikum who didn't dodge in time. He desperately threw up his hands to block the attack and met with only limited success. His scouter bleeped and he saw Krillin's power level skyrocketing. 45000… 55000…it hit 75000 suddenly and it was enough to blow a hole through Rikum's hands and chest. Both Goku and Krillin turned to smile at Jeice and Burter, who were both beginning to sweat.

"Jeice… that little guy has the same power level as you now! And no telling how high the other one's power is. We need to finish them off quick!" Burter exclaimed.

Before Jeice could respond, Goku and Krillin both jumped forward and punched their chosen foes to the ground, following the attack quickly with kicks, perfectly synchronized. Goku frowned at the Ginyu members on the ground. "Last chance to give up and leave Namek in peace." It wasn't in him to not offer an enemy mercy, after all. They rarely accepted, however.

"Screw you!" Jeice shouted, jumping up to attack the Saiyan warrior. Barely after his curse left his lips, Jeice was on the ground again from an elbow to the skull. He felt blood running down through his hair and he felt like crying. "My beautiful white hair! Look what you've done to it, you monster! Rargh!" Goku suppressed a grin as he dodged Jeice's unfocused attack and backhanded the warrior, sending him flying again. A moment later a ki blast hit him, roasting his body before it hit the ground. Burter landed on his corpse a moment later with a broken neck, courtesy of Krillin.

Goku knelt down to check on Vegeta. "I only have two senzu beans left, but Vegeta is still alive. I hope we don't even need the last one." Goku said grimly, stuffing the senzu into Vegeta's mouth.

The Saiyan prince chewed the bean on instinct, his eyes snapping open a moment later. He sat up quickly, a little too quickly, then groaned and sank back onto his elbows. "What happened?" Vegeta groaned out.

"You let your guard down, Vegeta. I gave you a senzu bean, you should be ok in a moment." Goku assured the proud Saiyan.

Vegeta frowned at the hole burnt into his gi and stood up. He looked around suddenly. "The Ginyu!?"

"We kicked their butts! We have to catch up to the captain though. He might make it to Frieza before we can catch up to him though." Krillin said glumly.

Vegeta's teeth gritted together and he floated into the air. "Well, let's get a move on then, you lazy slob! Come on!" Vegeta took off after Ginyu, Goku and Krillin following after him. They glanced at each other, both noticing they were having a hard time keeping pace with the prince. They did their best however, they had a captain to catch up to.

**********************

Hercule Satan was busy beating on a punching bag when his daughter Videl burst into his training gym, dirty and teary-eyed. "Daddy! Daddy! A bad man hurt mommy!" She cried out.

Mr. Satan ran over to scoop little Videl up in his arms. "What!? Where!? How badly is she hurt!? Are you hurt?! What man?! Where is he!?"

Videl started sobbing again, Mr. Satan's barrage of questions too much for her to handle. "Daddy! I'm sorry!" She cried.

Hercule slowed down his questions, seeing how upset his daughter was. She was on the verge of hiccups from the sobbing so he patted her back. "Ok, slowly then, baby doll. How badly is mommy hurt?"

Videl tried to answer. "She's… she's… she's…. she's…. she's… oh Kami! Mommy's dead!"

Mr. Satan nearly dropped his precious daughter as his whole body went numb. "How, sweetie? And who?!"

Videl shook her head. "A bad man shot her, daddy! I'm so sorry, I couldn't protect her!"

Mr. Satan misunderstood, of course. "A robber? Some damned criminal shot your mommy and took her purse! I'm so sorry you had to see that, honey!" He hugged Videl to him, letting his own tears spill out. After he set Videl down, who had exhausted herself to slumber from crying, he got on the phone to make arrangements to find his deceased wife and take care of her. He could scarcely believe she was gone. After he was done talking on the phone he collapsed to the training mat and bawled, letting all his tears fall where they may. Little did he know that years later, Videl would begin to fight criminals, believing one responsible for her mother's death because she was too young to understand what really happened and Mr. Satan was too dense to associate his wife's death with the "supposed" alien invader.

**********************

He was floating in darkness. He felt peaceful… relaxed. It was like he was asleep, only much more surreal. He saw images of his father, smiling down at him and beckoning him closer. Then he saw his mother, kneeling with her arms open, ready to grab him up into a tight embrace. Next he saw Piccolo, giving him one of his rare smiles, his arms crossed as he looked down at the young demi-Saiyan. "You did your best, kid." Piccolo offered, no condemnation in his voice.

Gohan shook his head, wiping tears from his eyes. "But I lost, Piccolo! Now the Earth is doomed! It's all my fault! If only I had been stronger!"

Piccolo shook his head, flanked by his parent's sad faces. "You have to be true to yourself, Gohan. If you want to fight, fight. If you want to study, study. Don't blame your decision to do either on anyone else, though. If you really want to train, your mother can't stop you. If you really want to study, your father won't stop you. You're caught between the wishes of two parents, but ultimately what you do is your choice. I have to go now, Gohan. I hope to see you again soon."

Gohan reached out to his mentor, tears falling from his eyes. "No! Piccolo, don't leave me again!"

Piccolo shook his head, fading out. "I'm always with you, kid. Always." He vanished altogether, and his parents did as well after the words 'Study' appeared above his mother's head and 'Fight' appeared over his father's head. Gohan sighed and was surrounded by darkness again.

An undetermined amount of time later he felt like something was shoved into his mouth. He would have coughed and spit it out, but his mouth began to tingle and salivate and he found himself chewing the ball that was in his mouth on instinct. Moments after he swallowed it, his eyes popped open. He squinted into the darkness and saw a pudgy face above his own. "Yajirobe?! What are you doing here?" Gohan asked, sitting up slowly and rubbing his eyes.

"Karin sent me." The portly samurai replied gruffly. "He said you were in pretty bad shape. You looked like you were on death's door to me."

Gohan's eyes widened suddenly and he shot up to his feet and turned to where Roshi was earlier. Draped over the still form of the turtle master was an ornate silken sheet. "Master Roshi… I'm so sorry." Gohan's eyes brimmed with tears and he turned suddenly and cried against Yajirobe who looked like he was about to freak out.

Yajirobe tried to pry the child away from him. "Hey! Get off me kid! My work here is done!"

Gohan backed away slowly and looked over to where the mother's body lay. He was relieved to see that at least the little girl had gotten away. He vaguely recognized the woman and wondered where he knew her from. He sighed and reached out with his senses, surprised to find them much sharper than before. He found Kui's ki signature moments later. "You coming, Yajirobe? I have to take care of that alien."

Yajirobe shook his head. "Uh uh! I'm not cut out for the fighting gig! That's your department, kiddo! I'll watch from the sidelines, I still have one more senzu bean which I had hoped to use on poor old Roshi. But don't expect any help from me, unless I see one hell of an opening!"

Gohan sighed and nodded his head, calling for the nimbus cloud. He took off towards Kui, Yajirobe following a good distance behind him on a Capsule Corporation hover bike. Gohan's face was set in determination. He knew he had to take care of Kui this time, or die trying. Everyone on Earth was counting on him, and his father and Piccolo, wherever they were in actuality, were with him in spirit. It was all he had, and it was all he needed.

**********************

Heh, you all actually thought Gohan was dead? Silly people, would I do that to cute little Gohan?! He was damned close, though. But Roshi, unfortunately, is. And before anyone tells me, yes I know Roshi has been wished back once before with the Earth's dragonballs. I'm keeping that in mind. And I know the fight with the Ginyu force was rather short, but come on, Goku was the weaker fighter there between him and Krillin, and he had a 180,000 fighting power, while the strongest Ginyu member only had a 75,000. Did you expect to see a 4 chapter battle? Heh But don't worry, there's always the Cap'n, and Frieza himself of course. Now the latter will be quite a battle. Teehee. Stay tuned, things are picking up from here. Reviews are lovely as always, of course. They make me feel so loved and appreciated. Heh Well… ok appreciated. Next chapter: Captain Ginyu and Gohan vs. Kui part 2! Videl and Mr. Satan might force themselves in to make another appearance too, if they can get past security.


	9. My Life as a Frog

DragonBall V: A World Both Familiar and Foreign

Author's Note: Ouch I've got a headache. But I'll write this part anyway, and I hope it's enjoyable.

Required Disclaimer: I don't own the DB franchise, I've never worked for them, I'm not making any money off this, and I'm dead sexxy baby! Read and enjoy.

Chapter 9: My Life as a Frog

Vegeta gritted his teeth in frustration. "Ginyu has already reached Frieza! He's likely already made his wish! We have failed." They had stopped in midair and were floating close enough together to talk, knowing they had failed to intercept Captain Ginyu before he reached Frieza.

Krillin glanced up at the sky and shook his head. "No, I don't think Frieza has made his wish yet, Vegeta. I think there's still a chance that Frieza can still be beaten."

Vegeta focused his attention on the short bald monk with a scowl. "Explain yourself, runt!" He commanded.

Krillin growled in annoyance, but explained anyway. "On Earth when you call the dragon, all kinds of crazy stuff happens. The sky turns completely black and a windstorm starts up. The sky is completely clear, meaning that Frieza hasn't called the dragon yet."

Vegeta's eyes lit up in hope, but he was still skeptical. "But why not? Surely he wouldn't have waited to try to get his wish."

Goku, who had been deep in thought, smiled suddenly. "I bet there's a password, or some sort of ritual you have to use to summon the dragon!"

Before they could comment, they felt Frieza's ki signature on the move. Their eyes followed the direction he was moving. "He's heading towards those villagers I relocated earlier!" Goku exclaimed, upset that his efforts were now in vain.

Vegeta frowned. "Is there any way for us to find out the ritual or password needed to summon the dragon so you can wish your friends back so they can help us finish Frieza off?" Vegeta asked. To himself, he was still wondering why he had already discarded the notion of wishing for immortality. He thought back to a conversation he had with Bulma, his mate, about the dragonballs.

_-Flashback-_

_Vegeta and Bulma were lying in bed after a particularly rigorous lovemaking session. Vegeta's fingers were gently moving through Bulma's blue hair as he nuzzled her neck and kissed at the teeth mark on her neck, marking her as his mate. "So tell me, woman… why have you or none of these other Earthlings used the dragonballs to wish for immortality?"_

_Bulma fixed her large blue eyes on her mate, baffled by the question. "Why would we want that?"_

_Vegeta blinked in surprise. "To never have to worry about dying. To be able to conquer the whole world, the whole galaxy even if you wished to. To have an eternity to become more powerful and partake of the pleasures that can be had. Why not__ wish for immortality!?"_

_Bulma frowned and kissed the end of Vegeta's nose. "I would never want such a thing. Yes, it would be nice to be young and beautiful forever, but how could I appreciate such a thing if it weren't fleeting? How could I appreciate my own life or even the lives of others if mine could never end? No, life would become meaningless if I were immortal. Besides, unless everyone I cared for was immortal as well, I'd lose them all. I could never want that."_

_Vegeta scowled at his mate but remained silent. He fixed his eyes on the ceiling and pondered her words. 'Would life really become meaningless if it were never-ending? Perhaps she is right… I'll have to think on it.'_

_-End of Flashback-_

Goku's eyes fixed themselves on Vegeta critically. 'Has Vegeta changed his mind about wishing for immortality? Maybe there's hope for him after all.' His eyes turned towards Krillin, for he had no idea what the answer may be.

Krillin shrugged. "Only one I can think of to ask is Guru, the eldest Namek. That is, if he is even ok with us knowing the method to summon the dragon."

Vegeta scowled. "We still have to deal with that purple son of a bitch, Ginyu, as well. Shit… Krillin, you and Kakkarot go and talk to that old Namek, I'll go deal with Ginyu and hide the dragonballs from Frieza until you return."

Goku frowned. "I think Krillin would get there and back faster without me. Besides, you might need someone to watch your back, especially if Frieza comes back before Krillin does."

Vegeta's hands clenched, his Saiyan pride flaring up. He thought about it for a moment and realized that Goku was right. "Fine. Get going, baldie!"

Krillin nodded and immediately took off at top speed. Goku grinned at Vegeta, but the Saiyan prince had already taken off towards Ginyu. "Friendly guy." Goku commented to himself and moved to follow him. A while later they approached Frieza's spaceship, seeing Ginyu standing outside talking to a group of Frieza's nameless grunts. Ginyu's scouter bleeped just in time for him to turn and see Vegeta and Goku landing several meters away from him.

Ginyu was shocked to see the two Saiyans again, thinking them both dead by now. "You bastards, you killed my team!?" He shouted.

Vegeta chuckled. "It's not our fault you underestimated us, Ginyu."

Goku looked over at the ship, glancing at the dragon radar that Krillin had tossed him before he took off towards Guru's hut. "The dragonballs are in there somewhere, Vegeta." Goku informed the prince.

Vegeta's eyes moved towards the ship for a moment before fastening back on Ginyu. "One of us should go in there and find them while the other takes care of Horn-boy here, then. I'll…" Before Vegeta could finish his statement, however, Ginyu took it upon himself to decide his opponent by attacking Goku, whose power level registered as lower on the scouter. Vegeta shrugged. "Fine, I'll let you take care of him, Kakkarot. I'll only be a few minutes. Have fun." Vegeta chuckled and flew into the spaceship. Moments later the agonized screams of the last of Frieza's henchmen could be heard, even over the grunts and blasts of Goku and Ginyu's battle.

Ginyu came at Goku with a flurry of kicks and punches, all blocked by the Saiyan from Earth. Ginyu laughed, as a feinted punch followed by a kick was avoided. "You're pretty good. Your scouter reading keeps going up. So, you too possess the coveted ability of raising your fighting power, huh? Let's take it up a notch then and show our true power! You'll find that my men were nothing compared to me!" Ginyu announced.

Goku grinned, finding the fight exciting. "Sounds good to me." With that, Goku started powering up, noticing that Ginyu was as well.

Ginyu grinned as he saw Goku's power level stop at 90,000, as his own was 120,000. "You can't win, you idiot! My power level is much higher than yours!" Ginyu taunted, launching into an offensive. His smile dropped into a look of concentration as very few of his attacks landed, and those that did seemed to have little effect. Ginyu flew up into the air and threw a ki blast at Goku, but the Saiyan seemed to disappear. Before his scouter even alerted him of his opponent's new location, he felt a knee bury itself between his shoulder blades sending him hurtling towards the ground. Ginyu powered up and flew back into the air a moment before he hit the ground and came up to face Goku in the air again. They studied each other for several long moments before Goku flew at Ginyu. Just before his punch was to land, Goku disappeared again. Ginyu expected this move, however, and quickly turned to block the attack. Goku appeared where he had been a moment before, however, and slammed Ginyu on the top of the head in a hammer punch, sending the purple alien spinning towards the ground. He didn't recover in time and created a small crater in the ground.

Goku touched down two meters from the crater, watching it warily and waiting for Ginyu to recover. He didn't have to wait long as the purple man climbed out of the crater and scowled at him. "I get the distinct impression that you're still hiding some of your power! Why don't you power up to maximum so we can have a real fight, you freak!" Ginyu taunted. 'It can't be that much higher, but I think it's closer to mine than he's letting on.'

Goku glanced towards the direction of Krillin's ki, feeling him coming back towards them along with a weaker ki of Namek origin. It was time to finish this fight. "Alright, Ginyu. No more stalling. You want to see my true power? Well, you got it. Haa!!" Goku started powering up again, glowing with a brilliant white aura.

Ginyu chuckled then looked at the scouter reading, which had passed the 100,000 mark the moment Goku started powering up. Ginyu started to sweat once it passed the 120k mark. "No way! You're stronger than me?!" Ginyu cried. His mouth hung open in shock and fear as it hit 180,000.

Goku finished powering up and assumed a fighting stance. "Well, you ready to finish this fight, Ginyu?" Goku taunted with a grin.

Ginyu was sweating. Little did he know that he still was not seeing Goku's maximum power, as he was still wearing his weighted training clothes and wasn't using the Kaio-ken technique. 'I can't win in this body! And I still have Vegeta to handle as well. Could Vegeta be even stronger than this guy!?' Ginyu smirked, coming up with a plan. "You may be stronger than me now, but I have a technique you don't know about… one that will allow me to win!" With that, he punched a hole in his chest, taking a moment to spew some blood up before he grinned.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Goku demanded.

Ginyu let out an evil laugh. "Just showing you my secret technique, that's all! CHANGE FORM!" Ginyu couldn't help but laugh as a beam of energy connected their mouths. Moments later, they had switched bodies.

Goku was shocked to suddenly find himself staring over at his own body. A moment later, he noticed the shooting pain in his ribs. "Oh no! What did you do!?"

Ginyu laughed maniacally from Goku's body. "I switched into your body! Now I possess your fighting power and you're stuck in that weakened and dying body! Now, to take care of… Vegeta?"

It was at that moment that Vegeta came out of the space ship with the dragonballs in hand. He dropped them onto the ground and looked at Ginyu and Goku and scowled. "Damn, Kakkarot! You still haven't gotten rid of that freak Ginyu!? Fine then, _I'll finish him off!"_

Goku tried to stop him. "Wait! Vegeta, you don't understa- UGH!" Goku went hurtling towards the ground. Instead of hitting the dirt, he landed on Vegeta's outstretched fist. He coughed up some more blood as he crumbled to the ground in a heap. Before he could even take a breath, Vegeta kicked him in the ribs sending him flying into a nearby rock. He was gasping, trying to work up enough breath to get through to Vegeta. "Wait, Vegeta! I'm not Ginyu, I'm Goku!"

Vegeta paused for a moment. "How stupid do you think I am, you purple horned freak!? I'm not blind!"

Goku shook his head, desperate. "No! He used some sort of technique to switch our bodies!"

Ginyu laughed. "He's lying. Kill him, Vegeta!"

This made Vegeta pause. He wasn't stupid, after all. Goku didn't even like killing, let alone did he ever encourage anyone to kill. Vegeta looked at Goku in Ginyu's body critically. "How do I know it's you and not Ginyu playing a trick, Kakkarot?"

"Ask me something that Ginyu wouldn't know!" Goku exclaimed, lifting himself up on his knees.

Vegeta turned to look at Ginyu in Goku's body and frowned. "How many times earth gravity did we train under during the last bit of our training on that spaceship?"

"100 times!" Goku answered immediately.

Vegeta wasn't convinced yet. "What is the name of your mate?"

"Chi-chi!" Goku again answered immediately.

Vegeta turned to look at Ginyu. "He's 2 for 2 so far. Have you anything to add?"

"He uh… might be able to read my mind!" Ginyu suggested, nervous.

Vegeta looked back at Goku. "He could be right. Are you just reading his mind?"

Goku grimaced in pain. "Vegeta, I know something that no one else does but you. You've been with Bulma… every day I could smell her on you. I saw your mark on her. I heard you two while you made love. Bulma is my second best friend… even if I don't survive I'm glad she has you to take care of her."

Vegeta frowned and turned slowly to Ginyu. "We'll talk about that later, Kakkarot. I have to take care of Ginyu now."

Goku sighed in relief. "Oh thank Kami, you believe me!"

Vegeta nodded. "You made a big mistake, Ginyu. You couldn't pass for Kakkarot on your best day and his worst! If you were going to take anyone's body you would have been better off with mine! Now you die!" Vegeta appeared behind Ginyu and slammed him to the ground then appeared again below him and kicked him back into the air before he landed. Just as Ginyu regained control, Vegeta appeared next to him and kicked him in the side of the head then punched him back down on the ground. He flew at top speed towards Ginyu and slammed both of his feet into his stomach. He floated up again and raised his hand for a ki blast.

"Oh man, my body!" Goku exclaimed.

"Sorry, Kakkarot." Vegeta offered, barely meaning it. As his blast started to charge up, Ginyu smirked. Vegeta had played right into his trap, for he knew Vegeta was the stronger of the two.

"CHANGE FORM!" Ginyu shouted, the beam of light once again appearing, this time from Ginyu's mouth to Vegeta's.

"No!" Goku shouted, rushing at the beam with everything he had. He intercepted it just in time and instead of landing face first in the soil, he was instead staring up at Vegeta and his ki blast. "Wait! I switched back to this body!"

"Oh for crying out loud!" Vegeta shouted, visibly irritated. 

Ginyu quickly turned over. "Damn it! Hey Vegeta!" He waited until Vegeta turned his attention towards him before he tried it again. "CHANGE FORM!" The beam once again appeared.

Goku was horrified to see Ginyu trying to take Vegeta's body again. He looked around and saw a frog near his hand. "Sorry little guy!" Goku offered to the creature before tossing it into the beam just in time. Ginyu's body moved up on all fours and started hopping away, while the Ginyu-frog was going nuts, no longer having a voice to change forms.

Vegeta scowled. "Well… that was a close one. Sorry about beating the crap out of you, Kakkarot, but you understand, right?"

Goku chuckled and winced as pain flooded his body. "Ouch! I'm pretty banged up… damn! We only have one senzu left… I hate to have to take it before the fight with Frieza! Oh man…"

Vegeta glanced at the ship. "There's a regeneration pod in there you can use to conserve the bean. It'll take longer, but we'd be able to use the bean later if we had to… but the pod would be out of the question in a fight."

Goku nodded weakly. "That sounds like a good idea. Help me up, please."

Vegeta scowled darkly at having to help Goku walk, but did so silently. He wished Krillin were here so he could order him to do it, but he hadn't arrived yet and the longer they waited to put him into the chamber for later he would finish healing. He took the last senzu bean and tucked it away and set the chamber to heal the younger Saiyan. "See you soon." Vegeta said in a scathing tone, shutting the chamber and watching it fill with fluid. He walked back out to the dragonballs and studied them. "These things grant a wish? How strange."

Several minutes later, Krillin and a young Namek arrived and touched down. Krillin immediately questioned the prince. "Where's Goku!?"

Vegeta frowned. "He's in a regeneration chamber healing up. He got pretty banged up during the fight. He probably would have died if it wasn't for that pod."

"What about the senzu bean?" Krillin asked skeptically.

Vegeta pulled it out and showed it to him. "We wanted to save it for the fight against Frieza, since the pod takes time it wouldn't be an option. Now, would you hurry up and summon this dragon and wish your friends back before Frieza gets here?! He's fighting someone… a strong Namek warrior, by the feel of it. And the Namek is losing… badly."

Krillin glanced towards Frieza's ki and frowned. "Yeah he was flying towards Guru. We had to land and run for a while so he wouldn't detect us. Nail, Guru's bodyguard, is fighting him as a distraction. By the way, this is Dende. He'll summon the dragon and make the wish to bring our friends back to life."

Dende nodded, looking up at Vegeta with obvious fear. "He… hello sir."

Vegeta scowled but his face softened slightly. 'Damn… that woman is getting to me.' "Alright then, summon the damn dragon." Vegeta said gruffly, sitting down to rest.

Krillin nodded to Dende, who walked forward to the dragonballs. He shouted out a phrase in the Namek tongue, and moments later the dragon was summoned. Krillin stared up at him in awe. "Wow! I thought our dragon was big, but this one is _huge!"_

Porunga looked down at Vegeta, Krillin, and Dende and spoke in a deep booming voice. "You, who have summoned me, what are your wishes?"

Krillin was shocked. "Did he say wishes? Plural!?"

Dende nodded. "Three wishes. Doesn't your dragon grant three?"

Krillin shook his head. "Uh uh. Ours only grants one a year! Wow… what do we wish for? Can it bring back all those that died in the fight against the Saiyans on Earth?"

Dende shook his head. "You can only wish back one person at a time. Three wishes instead of one means they're not as powerful." [AN: Though I haven't seen the very end of the Buu saga yet, it seemed as though the Earth was destroyed by Buu and the Namekian dragonballs were used to wish the Earth back and then all the people that Buu killed? Or maybe it just wished the Earth back then Piccolo to bring back the Earth's dragonballs which were then used to bring the people back? I dunno… but if they could wish all those people back with one wish, why didn't they wish all the Z warriors back at the same time instead of just Piccolo? I'm not sure so I'm sticking to the original script here and just having one person brought back at a time.]

Krillin frowned. "Ok… so who do we wish back first?"

Porunga was getting impatient. "Make your wish or summon me another time, mortals!"

Piccolo's voice suddenly came into their heads, via King Kai. "Krillin! Wish me back first!" They could hear the protests of the other Z fighters, but Piccolo quickly explained. "If I get wished back, then Kami will come back to life too and the Earth's dragonballs will reappear as well! That means another wish!"

Krillin nodded. "Sounds good to me. Wish Piccolo brought back to life please, Dende!"

Dende nodded and relayed the wish. "It is done." Porunga announced.

Krillin and Vegeta looked around, expecting to see the Namek appear, but they were disappointed. "What happened?"

Piccolo's voice was heard again. "I'm alive, but I'm still on King Kai's planet! Use the next wish to wish me there so I can help against Frieza, Krillin!"

Krillin nodded to Dende who relayed that wish as well. "But what about the third wish?" Dende asked. "Anyone else you wish back won't be here either."

Krillin glanced at Vegeta. "Did… did you have a wish?"

Vegeta frowned. Without thinking, the words came to his lips, "No."

Krillin was surprised, but nodded. "Ok, what to wish for then… hey… where is Piccolo anyway?"

Dende slapped his forehead. "Oh no! I just wished for him to come to Namek, I didn't specify this exact spot! He could be anywhere!"

Krillin reached out with his senses. "Oh man… he's got Frieza between us and him! Should we wish him to this exact spot?"

Vegeta scowled. "Oh for crying out loud, let the Namek fly here! So we'll already be fighting Frieza when he arrives, no need to waste a wish for that! Can the dragon increase our strength?"

Dende shook his head. "No, he can make you younger or give you a special power, but strength is too relative for a wish."

Vegeta scowled. "Can it make me a Super Saiyan?!"

Dende looked puzzled. "Um… maybe. It's worth a try." He was in the middle of relaying that wish to see if it was granted when the dragon suddenly vanished.

Vegeta stared at where the dragon was, his mouth hanging open. "Was that supposed to happen?! Was the wish granted!? Am I a Super Saiyan now!?"

Dende shook his head, falling to his knees and sobbing. "Guru! Guru is dead! The dragonballs can't exist without Guru, because he created them!"

Vegeta slapped his forehead, wishing he had thought of the Super Saiyan wish the first time Krillin had asked. 'Well, perhaps I already am a Super Saiyan! After all, my strength was increased drastically when I was healed by that senzu bean…' Vegeta thought to himself. Vegeta suddenly looked to his right and gasped. "Oh no… Frieza! He's here!" They all looked and sure enough, the ice tyrant was scowling at them all, and he was pissed that he had missed out on getting his wish.

*******************************

Mr. Satan pounded on the punching bag before him, imagining it to be the criminal that had robbed and murdered his wife. He was sweating profusely and his punches were getting harder with each passing moment. Videl watched him from the stairs leading down into their basement training room and she felt just as sad as he did. Hercule had identified the body of his wife and had been a driven man ever since then, throwing himself into his training to let out all of his anger and frustration. He threw off his boxing gloves and punched the heavy bag with his bare fists, still hitting harder with each one. He was gasping for breath and his lungs were burning, but he couldn't stop. It was the only thing that was keeping the despair from overwhelming him. He stopped suddenly and leaned his head against the bag, tears finally falling in a cascade from his eyes while blood dripped from his knuckles. "Oh, Demona! [AN: Teehee… as far as I know Mr. Satan's deceased wife has never been named on the show, so what would YOU name her? I figured I should keep with the Devil/Satan naming scheme] Why did you have to leave me?"

"Daddy?" Videl said softly, coming up to hug his leg.

Mr. Satan looked down at his daughter, not bothering to wipe the tears away. His heart was aching too much to worry about appearing macho right now. He scooped Videl up into his arms and hugged her as they both cried. "Demona… I swear I'll make you proud! I'll enter the next World Martial Arts Tournament and win it for you, my darling! I'll train myself every day until the tournament!"

Videl nodded into her father's leg, knowing she would train as well. Not only to enter the tournament, but to be strong so that she could beat the next criminal that she met… especially to prevent any more people from being deprived of loved ones. Her eyes shone with new determination as she walked away from her father's embrace and approached a speed bag and began to punch it.

Mr. Satan watched her for a moment then nodded in understanding and pride. He then wrapped up his bloody knuckles and started lifting weights, grimacing at the strain. He barely felt it, even though it was more weight than he had ever used. His face was set in determination and watching his daughter train made him even more focused.

********************************

Gohan leapt off of Nimbus and landed a few meters away from Kui, who was busy blowing up a building. The fishy alien turned, expecting to see another foolish warrior throwing his life away, but was surprised instead to see Gohan, who he had 'killed' the day before. "What the hell? You humans are beginning to look alike."

Gohan growled and assumed a fighting stance. "You beat me before, but you won't again. Prepare to die, you bastard! I'll avenge everyone you've killed!"

Kui laughed. "I can't believe you actually survived you little brat! No matter, I'll finish the job this time." They rushed at each other and traded blows, blocking or dodging each other's attacks. They both landed several blows and they backed away from each other warily. Kui frowned and checked his scouter again. "What the hell?! 18,000?! You actually got stronger… well, this will be a fun fight."

Gohan had no patience this time around. "Shut up and fight me!" He demanded.

Kui scowled and leapt at Gohan, surprising him with a hard left when he had televised a right. "You still have a lot to learn, kid. Too bad you won't survive to learn it! Ha!"

Gohan swept Kui's legs out from under him and followed it with a hard chop to the alien's chest, knocking the wind out of him. Gohan leapt up into the air and was coming down with both fists when Kui rolled out of the way and tried to kick Gohan while he was still in the air. Gohan was too quick for him and vanished, appearing behind him to deliver a hard punch into the fish man's back. Kui rolled with the punch and swung his elbow back, catching Gohan in the temple.

Gohan staggered back and reached up to wipe the blood away from his eye and scowled. He hadn't expected that, but he knew better now. He was learning still. He ran forward and came low with a punch but Kui leapt over him and turned in midair to kick him in the head but Gohan barely managed to block before rolling with the force of the strike and coming back around with a kick of his own that caught Kui in the back of the knee.

Kui fell to his knees and rolled out of the way before Gohan could follow up the attack, but Gohan had elected instead to back up and wait for his opponent to stand back up. Once he had done so, he fired a slow ki blast and appeared next to Kui when he dodged and punched him in his gut. Kui shot his hand out on reflex and chopped Gohan in the side of the neck, sending him sprawling. "Damn kid, you have gotten better. What have they been feeding you!?"

Gohan spit out the blood that had welled up in his mouth. "I am Son Gohan. My father is Goku, the strongest warrior in the whole universe! The blood of a warrior race flows in my veins. I will defeat you and make my father proud!"

Kui shook his head. "Sorry kid, but I'm not fighting for pride, I'm fighting for survival. Even if I didn't win against you and managed to survive, Lord Frieza would destroy me and my home planet for failing! I can't allow that."

Gohan attacked again, not feeling sorry for the murderous alien. His fist connected with Kui's gut again but the alien had expected that blow and rolled with it to slam his elbow into Gohan's back, knocking the boy to his hands and knees. "Too bad, kid. You might have even won that fight. But I have a lot more experience than you." Kui raised his hand to finish Gohan off.

Gohan was gasping for breath, feeling his back burning and beginning to numb from that last strike. He could feel Kui charging up his ki to blast him, but he couldn't quite move yet. 'Piccolo… what do I do?' Gohan mentally pleaded.

'Kid… roll left and blast him. Beat him, Gohan. I know you can!' Piccolo's voice sounded in his head.

Gohan looked up suddenly, thinking Piccolo was right in front of him. "Piccolo!?" He didn't see his mentor but his words stuck in his head. He rolled to the left suddenly, narrowly dodging Kui's energy blast. "Masenko!" Gohan shouted, bringing his hands forward to blast Kui with everything he had. Kui staggered back, trying to deflect the blast but only managed to weaken it slightly. He fell to his knees, clutching at a wound in his chest. Gohan smiled, thinking he had won. Unfortunately, Kui was still alive, and proved it by running forward to kick Gohan in the face.

Gohan sprawled backwards head over heels and landed face down, blood pooling around his head in the dirt. Kui had fallen to his knees, exhausted by the attack but was trying to summon up the strength for another attack. Gohan could hear Piccolo's encouragement echoing in his mind so he used the last shreds of his willpower to stand up. He brought his hands back behind him and summoned up every last shred of ki energy that he could spare. "Ka…"

Kui was struggling to stand.

"Me…" Gohan continued.

Kui finally reached his feet.

"Ha…"

Kui stumbled towards him, intend on killing him.

"Me…."

Kui screamed and ran slowly forward, closing the gap between them. He managed to deliver a hard kick to Gohan's stomach, knocking him onto his back. He approached slowly, wheezing because of his chest wound. "I will not fail, you little brat!" Kui spat out, raising his hand to deliver a killing ki blast.

Gohan gritted his teeth despite the pain and brought his hands up, pointing them towards Kui. "HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A kamehameha wave blasted out from his hands, enveloping Kui and turning him into dust. Gohan's head dropped back into the ground and he wheezed in exhaustion, blood dripping out of his mouth and nose and various other wounds. He laughed, the realization that he had just saved the earth dawning on him. It was then that he saw Kui's spaceship above him, and someone had just flown out of it and was coming towards him. Gohan began to cry, having nothing left in him to fight this newcomer.

*****************************

And then Frieza killed everyone, the newcomer killed Gohan, blew up the Earth, and everyone died. The end. Er… just kidding. Teehee. Next chapter: Frieza, as well as the Earth's last desperate bid for survival! As always, review to lemme know what you all think. J


	10. The Battle With Frieza, Round 1

DragonBall V: A World Both Familiar and Foreign

Author's Note: So Frieza has arrived, Goku is incapacitated, Piccolo is a good ways off, and Vegeta and Krillin are alone to face him. Gohan is exhausted, Yajirobe still hasn't caught up to Gohan to give him that last senzu bean, and a big nasty alien is coming down to finish the job that Kui wasn't able to. And if that wasn't enough, Videl looks so cute in her little training gi. Teehee 

Required Disclaimer: I don't own the DB franchise, I've never worked for them, I'm not making any money off this, and I'm dead sexxy baby! Read and enjoy.

Chapter 10: The Battle With Frieza, Round 1

Frieza looked around frantically, his face twisted into a grimace. "Where did that dragon go?! I want my wish!"

Vegeta chuckled. "Too late, Frieza! We already made our wishes! Better luck next time."

Frieza scowled. "Oh, you're so kind to say so. I should have known you were involved, Vegeta. I'm not happy about losing my wish, but I'll cheer myself up by beating you to a bloody pulp, you damn monkey!"

Vegeta grinned. "Let's get to it then, you bastard. Baldie, you ready to mix it up?"

Krillin scowled at Vegeta. "Damn it, Vegeta, can't you at least call me by my name?!"

Vegeta sneered. "I take that as a yes. Ready when you are, Frieza!"

Frieza looked between them for a few moments, checking his scouter readings. "200,000, Vegeta? My, how strong you've become. 150,000 for the shrimp. No wonder Ginyu was no match for you. But two on one… do you really think that's fair?"

Vegeta glanced at Krillin, sensing he was still hiding the bulk of his power. Knowing that he was as well, he shrugged. "Fine then, Frieza. Pick one of us to fight… the choice is yours."

Krillin glanced at Vegeta, uncertainty marring his features. "You sure about this, Vegeta? Isn't he supposed to be like all powerful or something? It'll take everything we've got to beat him, you are the one that said that, ya know."

Vegeta shrugged. "We've both gotten a lot stronger since then. I think either one of us is a match for him. If not, we'll handle it together. The little green man might want to back off, though."

Dende, who had been frozen in fear, snapped out of his trance and ran off, hiding behind some large rocks. Frieza watched the young Namek run and decided to leave him be, as he was not a threat. He turned his gaze to look at Krillin and Vegeta again. He decided to get the easy kill first, taking on Krillin then finishing off Vegeta when he was alone. "Since we're going to fight, I'm sure you wouldn't mind if we moved away from my ship. I'd hate for it to get damaged by your skulls getting crushed against it, after all."

Vegeta shrugged. "Lead the way, freak." He was openly taunting Frieza, eager to be the first one to fight. They both followed Frieza away from the ship, glad that it wouldn't get damaged, especially with Goku still inside regenerating. 

They stopped in a large field with rock formations occasionally jutting out of the ground, a perfect place for a fight. "I trust this is satisfactory?" Frieza inquired.

Vegeta nodded, crossing his arms and directing a haughty glare at Frieza. "It's fine. Now hurry up and choose who fights you first. I'm getting impatient."

Frieza chuckled. "Patience never was your best virtue, Vegeta. But I want to fight your little friend first, I hope that doesn't hurt your feelings."

Vegeta snorted. "I understand. I'd be afraid of me if I were you, as well. Have fun, Krillin. And watch out for that tail."

Krillin nodded, casting a wary glance towards the Saiyan prince. He walked towards Frieza and assumed a fighting stance. "Bring it on, dome head." Krillin taunted. Frieza smirked and launched into an attack, expecting to crush Krillin with one blow. Krillin didn't have time to dodge the attack so instead he deflected it with his left arm and used his right to punch Frieza in the stomach. Frieza grunted and backed away a bit and caught Krillin in the back of the head with his tail before the monk could get out of the way. Krillin growled and attacked with a flurry of kicks, all getting knocked aside by Frieza's hands. He gasped as Frieza's tail wrapped around his neck suddenly, choking off his air.

"Damn it, baldie, I told you to watch out for his tail! Do I have to step in?" Vegeta asked in a growl.

Krillin was whacked against the ground a few times, but he managed to answer. "Nope, I'm" WHACK! "ok. Don't worry about…" WHACK! "… me." Krillin hooked his legs around Frieza's tail and used them to squeeze it. After a few moments, the tail slackened up enough for Krillin to wiggle out of it and land in a crouch, dodging to the side when Frieza lashed out with a foot. "Is that the best you've got, Frieza? I'll show you my true power now. It'll feel good to cut loose!" Frieza paused and backed up a few steps, grinning. He wanted to see the monk's true strength, so he waited for him to power up. With a loud cry, energy blasted around Krillin in a white aura, seeming almost like white fire.

After nearly a minute the energy aura vanished and Krillin took his stance, indicating his readiness. Frieza tapped his scouter to reset it and it brought up Krillin's new, true power reading. "350,000? I'm impressed. Truly, I am." Frieza chuckled for a few moments, then took his own fighting stance.

Vegeta scowled. '350,000 and Frieza is laughing? I wonder what my reading would be at full power? I know I'm stronger than the little runt, but by how much?' Vegeta was impressed as Krillin kicked Frieza in the ribs and the sound of the impact resonated like a thunderclap. The move was immediately followed by a twist and an elbow into the gut, but Frieza grabbed Krillin by the top of his bald head and tossed him away and into one of the rock formations littering the landscape.

"Not bad, but it won't be enough." Frieza said with a laugh.

Krillin stood and lifted his hand into the air and an energy disk formed and started to swirl above his head. "Desctructo disk!" Krillin shouted, throwing the disk straight at Frieza's chest. Frieza made the mistake of trying to deflect the disk with his tail, only succeeding in having half of the appendage chopped off and redirecting the disk so that it wouldn't chop through his rib cage.

Frieza stared in shock at his tail. "You little worm! You cut off my beautiful tail! I'll wring your scrawny neck for that!" Frieza was enraged and launched into an offensive assault that had Krillin taking far too many shots to his body and head. Before Vegeta could intervene, Frieza brought his hands down in a hammer punch and sent Krillin flying into the ground, forming a large crater. Krillin grew still, unconscious and a bloody mess. Frieza turned to smile at Vegeta, who gritted his teeth in anger. "Damn you Frieza! You'll pay for that! That little runt is a half decent sparring partner!"

Frieza chuckled. "I don't think you'll be needing one of those any longer, Vegeta. You'll be joining your friend in the ground in a few moments, after all."

Vegeta growled and flew forward and grabbed Frieza's hands, both pressing against each other in a test of strength. "You won't be so cocky when you see my true strength, you bastard!" Vegeta yelled, powering up as he struggled with Frieza.

A crater began to form between the two struggling combatants from the force of the energy between them, but neither was gaining an advantage. Every time Frieza struggled harder, Vegeta's power level caught up to him and it was still rising. Frieza began to get nervous as his scouter reading of Vegeta kept shooting up. It had already passed the 400k mark and was approaching 500,000 when the scouter shattered, no longer able to keep up with the radical powering up. "You fucking monkey! How did you get so strong!?"

Vegeta smiled cruelly. "While you've been sitting around on your ass, I've been in constant battles and training, getting stronger! You're no match for me, Frieza!" With that statement, Vegeta ended the stalemate of their struggle by kicking the icy tyrant in his stomach, sending him flying into the air. Before he recovered, Vegeta had appeared above him and slammed his fists down on Frieza's back to send him hurtling into the ground, forming a second crater next to the one they had just created. Frieza struggled up to his feet and spit blood out. "My… it's been so long since I've seen my own blood that I had forgotten what it looked like." Frieza remarked with a smile.

Vegeta smirked. "Well you'll be seeing a lot more of it before I'm done with you, bastard!" Vegeta flew forward and punched and kicked Frieza at an ever increasing rate of speed and power, making the evil alien grunt in effort. He instinctively kept trying to use his tail in the fight, but since it had been mostly cut off it was no help and merely thrashed around in frustration. Frieza caught Vegeta in the chin but instead of falling to the ground Vegeta used the momentum to spin around and backhand the ice tyrant, sending him hurtling to the ground instead. Frieza rolled as he landed and moved up unsteadily to his feet, huffing to catch his breath. Vegeta landed a few meters in front of him and grinned. "I still haven't broken a sweat, Frieza."

Frieza sneered and wiped the blood away from his face. "Well, I have to commend you, Vegeta. You really had me going there. You should have finished me off already though. You just lost your only chance!" Before Vegeta could question what he meant or launch a finishing attack, Frieza started screaming as his body started to change.

Vegeta stared in shock, mouth agape. "That damned Zarbon wasn't lying! Frieza really can change into a stronger form. He's going to get stronger too. I need to get this senzu bean to Krillin so he can help me out!" He turned and was surprised to see Krillin approaching, wiping dried blood and dirt from his orange gi. "What the hell!? How did you get healed without a senzu bean, baldie!?"

Krillin nodded at Dende, who was hiding behind some more rocks. "That little guy has the power to heal. Can you believe it? Don't let on, though, or Frieza might go after him. Holy shit! Speaking of Frieza, what the hell is he doing!?"

Vegeta scowled. "He's metamorphing. Zarbon did the same thing and got a lot stronger. I imagine Frieza will get a lot stronger, as well. I was a bit stronger than him in his current form, but now he's getting stronger. It'll probably take both of us to beat him."

Krillin looked at Vegeta for a few moments, noting that the Saiyan prince was biting back his pride for the sake of survival. 'He has something to fight for, other than his own life, or he'd never admit to needing my help. His pride is more important to him than his own life. What can it be that is more important to him than his pride?'

Vegeta caught the look and growled at him. "Power back up, you little runt! Frieza looks like he's done transforming!"

Krillin nodded and started powering back up to maximum, his gaze fixed on Frieza who was now finished metamorphing. "Ugh… he's gotten even uglier!" Krillin remarked sarcastically.

Vegeta growled. "But a lot stronger… he's definitely more powerful than me now. Maybe even more than both of us together. Give it everything you've got."

Krillin nodded and they both attacked, not waiting for Frieza to start the offensive. Frieza at first easily knocked and dodged the attacks, but the speed of the attacks were increasing as both fighters became more determined and angry. Vegeta flipped over Frieza and kicked him in the back as Krillin came in low with an elbow followed by a backhand across the tyrant's face. They both leaped away and assessed the damage done, seeing that it wasn't terribly much. Vegeta growled and brought up his hands, charging up his ki for an energy blast, noticing Krillin doing the same, preparing for a kamehameha wave. "You think you're so strong, Frieza?! Let's see how you handle this! Gallic gun!" He brought his hands forward and poured as much ki into the blast as he could manage without passing out.

At the same time Krillin shouted "Kamehameha!" And fired off the energy wave. Frieza smirked and took the blasts, expecting to not even feel them. He was surprised, then, when after the energy dissipated, he was hacking up blood and on one knee. He looked up at the two warriors who had moved closer to one another and assumed fighting stances, and he realized he was wheezing. He straightened and shook his head. "You may think you have won, but I have a little surprise for you both. I still have two more transformations!" Frieza announced, laughing.

Vegeta's eyes widened. "Hurry up, baldie! We have to kill him before he gets a chance to transform again!" Krillin's gaze snapped over to Vegeta then back at Frieza and they both flew at him and attacked, but Frieza was glowing and changing again and didn't feel the attacks. They gave up and backed off to conserve energy, hoping this new transformation wasn't that much more powerful. 

Of course, their hopes were dashed. Vegeta knew this as soon as he noticed he was skidding along the ground and crashing into a boulder, and through it… and another one. Krillin noticed as he found himself in the air and then slamming into the ground and creating a crater several feet deep. He gasped and was still, unconscious. Vegeta crawled to his feet, unable to even see straight. He growled in frustration and put his hands up, ready to continue the fight as soon as he could figure out which Frieza was the real one.

Frieza boomed out an evil laugh and approached Vegeta, intent on making the Saiyan suffer. He grabbed Vegeta by the neck and slammed him into the ground. As he was about to stomp on his chest, Vegeta made a desperation move and fired off a blast of ki directly into Frieza's face. Frieza backed off, hissing in anger. Vegeta used the rock face behind him to pull himself up, gasping for breath and hoping to regain some of his lost energy. He knew he had the senzu bean still, but at this point he wasn't hurt enough to gain an increase in power from using it so he would just regain the lost energy that Frieza would just pound out of him again. He hoped Dende would heal him though so he could save the senzu bean for later in case he needed it. He gasped as Frieza started punching his gut at a hyper rate, drilling him into the rock behind him. Frieza chuckled and kept the attack up, punching faster and harder every passing second. Vegeta spewed blood up, staining Frieza's face, which angered the icy tyrant. He backhanded Vegeta who fell to the ground, hacking up even more blood onto the ground. He raised his hand to finish the prince off when he heard a whoosh of air pass him. He blinked and saw Vegeta ten meters away along with Krillin, both the worse barely hanging on to life. Between them and himself was a Namek warrior. "Oh, gee. I thought I had killed nearly all of you Nameks. I guess I missed one." Frieza said in a condescending tone.

Krillin blinked away the sweat and blood from his eyes and nearly wept at the sight above him. "Piccolo! Thank… thank Kami you're here. We had our asses handed to us." Krillin chuckled and immediately regretted it as he winced in pain.

Piccolo nodded. "Don't sweat it, Krillin. I'll take things from here."

Frieza chuckled. "Well, this should be interesting."

Piccolo assumed a fighting stance, scowling at Frieza. "I'm going to make you pay for every drop of Namek blood you've spilled, you sick freak!" Piccolo vowed, an aura of energy surrounding him as he powered up.

***************************

Gohan barely managed to stand before his new opponent touched down on the ground. It was a huge blue-skinned muscle-bound behemoth of a man, and he was growling at Gohan. "Oh… great. It had to be a big one." Gohan chuckled, but it was only to cover his fear. 

"You kill Kui?! Ume bash you!" The large azure skinned warrior announced. [AN: Ume is Plum in Japanese, keeping with the fruit pun naming system for Frieza's goons. Teehee]

Gohan stifled a laugh, wondering how intelligent the gigantic man could be from a statement like that. Gohan pulled himself into a fighting stance, breathing deep and trying to pull the energy surrounding him inside like Piccolo had taught him. Of course, that was normally for when he meditated, but the young demi-Saiyan would take anything he could get at this point.

Ume didn't wait for Gohan to attack, running forward to deliver a blow to the half-Saiyan's face. Gohan threw his arms up to block and winced as the force of the impact knocked him a meter back and onto his butt. The boy climbed back to his feet, wondering where Yajirobe was with that second senzu bean. He reached out with his senses and found the obese samurai still a good 30km away. Gohan hissed in frustration, feeling his muscles still burning from his prior fight. He jumped up and delivered a kick to the blue man's chin and yelped when he was grabbed around the ankle and thrown into the ground. By into, of course, meaning a good decimeter deep in the soil.

Ume followed the attack by slamming his fist into Gohan's chest. Ume stared down at the boy and scratched his head, wondering if he was dead. He wasn't sure, so he slammed his foot down on him next. Gohan was still, being unconscious, so Ume walked away, satisfied that Gohan was dead. His sensitive ears picked up movement and he turned to see Gohan up on his hands and knees, gasping for breath. "Boy still live?! Ume crush!" Ume ran towards him, raising up his clasped hands to hammer punch Gohan, but Gohan desperately brought one of his hands up and fired a ki blast. It wasn't enough to cause any real damage but it made the beast pause so he could move away to lean against a rock and catch his breath.

"I… I can't let him win. Too much is riding on me!" Gohan thought fiercely. He ran forward and jumped into the air to deliver a punch to the beast's face, feeling a crunch from the alien's nose. He flipped over the blue man and elbowed him in the back then swept his legs out from under him as he landed. He rolled over to deliver a chop to Ume's neck then stood and backed off to catch his breath again. He was confused when Ume didn't move. "Could I have killed him already?" Gohan approached warily, watching for signs of movement.

As he blinked, Ume jumped up and slammed his fist into the boy's chin, sending him flying into the air. Before Gohan could recover enough to gain control over his flight, the alien had sped past him and kicked him back towards the earth below. Gohan winced then cried out as he slammed into the ground, feeling several of his ribs and his left arm snap. Gohan screamed in pain when the behemoth landed on his back, driving him even deeper into the ground. Gohan was dazed and lay still, unable to move for the time being. Ume watched him. "You dead?" Ume asked. He scratched his head when he received no reply and prodded the boy with his foot.

Gohan groaned and immediately wished he hadn't. Ume knelt down and started to hammer blows down on him, not letting up until he was a bloody mess. He stood up and surveyed his handiwork. "Me think you dead now. But me be sure." With that, he jumped up and came down again with his fist, driving it into Gohan's ribcage. When Gohan didn't move, Ume was satisfied that he was dead. He started to walk away and look around.

Gohan cracked his eyes open and winced as the dim light of the setting sun was too much for his eyes to bear. "Piccolo… I don't think I can move." Gohan whispered. He was disappointed when his mentor's voice didn't come into his mind as it had before. Little did he know that Piccolo had already been wished back to life and was on Namek, racing towards Frieza to help the others. Gohan put all of his willpower into getting up, knowing his father would die before giving up. "I… can… do… this!" Gohan gasped out.

Ume heard him, and turned around. "What it take to kill you?!" Ume demanded.

Gohan raised his right hand above his head, hoping he could focus a ki blast with only one hand. "Masenko!" Gohan cried, throwing every last bit of energy into the ball and hurtling it towards Ume who was too stupid to move out of the way. The blast slammed into his chest and drove the blue man down to the flat of his back. He stared up, wondering what had happened. He found himself a bit too weak to move, so he rested for a few moments. Gohan unfortunately had nothing left to finish the invader off and slumped down to the ground.

It became a waiting game, to see who would recover first. Ume was up first, nearly twenty minutes later. He stumbled to his feet and made his way towards Gohan, murder in his eyes. "Me kill you, then me kill everyone on planet! Me torture them first! Me grind their bones and make their eyes pop! Me bite arms off, me grind with hands! Me find you family, crush them! You have mother? Me rape to death! You hurt me, you pay!"

Gohan was filled with rage at the alien's words. It was enough to give him the strength to stand up. He swayed unsteadily on his feet and growled at the larger blue-skinned man. Ume paused then continued to advance towards him. Gohan crackled with energy, summoning up every last bit of willpower and the strength of his emotions into him, putting his right hand behind him and trying to focus a kamehameha with one hand as he had done with the masenko. With a cry of rage he thrust his hand forward, shouting "Kamehameha!" Ume was enveloped in an energy wave fueled by Gohan's rage. Gohan felt his control slip away and he was lost in the red haze of fury, throwing an insane amount of energy into the attack and obliterating the henchman of Frieza and the wave tilted up and destroyed the ship that was floating overhead as well. Gohan seethed with raw rage, wanting something else to kill. With nothing else around to destroy, he snapped out of his trance of rage and collapsed into the dirt and immediately went unconscious.

**************************

It really doesn't pay to piss of a Saiyan… especially when that Saiyan is Gohan. Ha ha. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It shouldn't be too much of a wait for chapter 11. I have some business to take care of tomorrow, so it might not be till the weekend. But, you can't expect me to come out with a new chapter EVERY day, right? Heh. Next Chapter: Frieza, round 2 and of course more on Gohan. Review and make me happy!


	11. Round 2: Vegeta… Super Saiyan!?

DragonBall V: A World Both Familiar and Foreign

Author's Note: 

Required Disclaimer: I don't own the DB franchise, I've never worked for them, I'm not making any money off this, and I'm dead sexxy baby! Read and enjoy.

Chapter 11: Round 2: Vegeta… Super Saiyan!?

Piccolo disappeared and reappeared behind Frieza, driving his elbow into the tyrant's shoulder. He was a little slow in following up the attack though and got an icy fist across his face. Piccolo grimaces and flicked away the drop of blood that etched it's way out and ran forward, his hands stiff and flat. He brought his hand down on Frieza's arm, surprising the evil alien who was expecting a body shot and followed it with a spinning elbow into the chest. Frieza latched onto both of the Namek's arms and pulled back, causing the green man to cry out in pain before he lifted his legs and rolled forward to drive his feet into Frieza's gut and free himself. He rolled back up into a fighting stance, slightly out of breath.

Frieza frowned and brushed the dirt off of his body from the fighting. "Well well… I didn't realize there were any Nameks with as much power as you. Why did my scouter not pick you up earlier?"

"I wasn't on the planet, that's why. That wish that you missed out on? You're looking at it." Piccolo taunted with an evil grin.

Frieza's eyes narrowed. "So you're the reason that I'm not immortal. A pity. I'll take great pleasure in grinding you into the ground until I feel better, though."

"Bring it on, you monster!" Piccolo shouted.

Frieza didn't reply with words, but actions as he moved forward and threw a punch at Piccolo's face. Piccolo barely moved his head to the side before burying his fist into Frieza's stomach. The icy tyrant had expected the move, however, and latched onto the arm and flipped him over on the ground and planted his foot into Piccolo's neck. "What a pity it didn't last longer. I'll just have to pop your head off, then. Say hello to your other little Namek friends in the afterlife!"

Vegeta was desperately trying to reach the senzu bean tucked away in his gi, but groaned as he found that he couldn't move his arms. His right arm was wrenched out of the socket and had a fracture just above the elbow and his left arm was shattered into four pieces. Vegeta's head dropped down, expecting it all to be over as he felt his life's blood draining from his numerous wounds. He saw Frieza's foot on the Namek's throat and knew that Piccolo would be dead in moments. Vegeta's mind drifted to Bulma and a great sadness washed over him for he knew that Frieza's next stop would be to destroy the Earth and everyone on it. He drifted off until he was barely conscious, waiting for death to wrap her arms around him.

Krillin, however, was already unconscious. He was moments away from his second death and nothing was going through his head except the dull ache of pain that was drifting away with every labored breath. Piccolo was not ready to die, however, and pulled himself as hard as he could to the left, coming up out from under Frieza's foot which slid down and cut into the Namek's neck. Piccolo stood up, gasping for air, and noticed that Frieza was still holding one of his arms since the tyrant had been holding onto it while squeezing down on his neck. Piccolo looked at the space where his arm use to be and growled in pain. He focused his thoughts on regenerating his limb and moments later a new arm popped out.

Frieza chuckled and tossed the useless arm away, surprised at the Namek's tenacity. "Well, I guess you're pretty determined to suffer some more. My, you're simply green with envy!"

Piccolo snorted. "No, I always look like this." With that statement, he took off his cape and turban, ridding himself of his weighted training clothes. He started glowing again as power radiated around him. "And I'm done with my warm up and am ready to take it to the next level!"

Frieza chuckled. "My, how naïve you are. Fine then, let's have some fun." Piccolo launched into a sudden offensive assault, punching and picking so far that Frieza was barely able to block or dodge the blows. Frieza frowned as he felt himself pushed to the limits of his abilities just to defend himself. 'How did this Namek get so strong suddenly!? He's almost as powerful as I am!' 

Frieza fell for a feinted high left punch and grunted in pain when Piccolo's right fist buried itself into his stomach, nearly going straight through him. He followed it with a kick to the face that send the icy tyrant hurtling into the sky and then brought his hands up and then forward. "Masenko!" Piccolo shouted as a burst of energy exploded from his hands and collided with Frieza. As he was falling, Piccolo shot a stream of rapid fire ki blasts that each hit the evil alien as he plummeted to the ground. After he crashed, Piccolo started charging up another energy attack. As Frieza was standing, Piccolo shouted, "Makankosappo!" The energy beam lanced out and hit Frieza as he was still dazed, punching a hole through his shoulder.

Piccolo was breathing heavily as he had put a good deal of his energy into that attack. He approached slowly and saw that Frieza had not moved since being hit by the beam attack. Piccolo's hands came up for a finishing strike when Frieza's foot shot out and collided with his face. Piccolo was thrown back and clutched at his face, in a great deal of pain. Frieza paused to look down at the gaping bloody wound in his shoulder. "You actually hurt me, you damned green bastard!" Frieza shouted and ran forward to kick Piccolo in the stomach as the Namek was pulling himself up onto his hands and knees.

Piccolo used the momentum to flip and land on his feet and blasted forward and started attacking Frieza with everything he had. Frieza was losing, as he had lost the use of his right arm and his tail was still severed. Frieza knew he couldn't win in his current form, he had to transform into his final form to win. Desperately he threw a ki ball with his left hand that knocked the Namek back five or six meters before he rolled and landed face fist in the dirt. Piccolo stood up and laughed. "I barely felt…. that?" He watched in confusion as Frieza's body was glowing and changing.

Krillin was floating peacefully, approaching the afterlife that he was already familiar with. He knew his time was up when he felt death's cold hand pressed to his stomach. He felt his body grow warm and he was a bit confused. 'I don't remember this from the last time I died. Then again, I don't remember much of anything from that experience.' His eyes snapped open suddenly and he saw Dende smiling down at him. "Dende!? Oh! You healed me!" Krillin jumped up and embraced the Namek, laughing in joy.

Dende smiled at him and turned to look at Frieza. "He's changing again… into his final form. I'm scared, Krillin."

Krillin nodded. "Me too. I was no match even for his second form, let alone this one. Where's Vegeta?" He asked suddenly, before noticing the Saiyan prince bleeding and still a little over a meter away. "Oh no… is he… dead?"

Dende looked at him. "No, but he's pretty close."

Krillin scratched his head. "Why aren't you healing him, then?"

Dende shook his head. "No way! He still has evil in his heart! He's almost as bad as Frieza!"

Krillin frowned. "He's not the nicest guy in the world, but he has a better heart then you give him credit for. He just hides it. I don't think Piccolo and I can handle Frieza on our own, and Goku hasn't finished recovering yet."

Piccolo turned and Dende saw his face for the first time. "Nail!?"

Piccolo grinned. "Kind of, kid. I fused with Piccolo. Krillin is right, though. We need Vegeta. I don't like him either, but he's changed a lot since he was on Earth."

Dende sighed and nodded. "All right, I'll do it." He knelt down and placed his hands on Vegeta, his healing energy radiating around the Saiyan prince and making his wounds vanish.

Vegeta's eyes snapped open and he lifted himself up until he was sitting up. "What… what happened?"

Dende smiled at him. "I healed you."

Vegeta frowned and felt the urge to backhand the boy, but he refrained himself and tried to remind himself that it didn't hurt his pride to he healed by a boy, even though he still felt ashamed at needing it. He nodded in thanks and stood up. He watched Frieza for a moment. "He's changing again!? This one is his last one then… you actually beat his third form, greenie?"

Piccolo turned his gaze to Vegeta and scowled. "Yeah. I've been doing some training on King Kai's planet while waiting to be wished back to life. I've reached a new level. But I doubt it'll be enough for Frieza's full power." He looked at Dende. "Dende, I used up a lot of my power in that last battle. Mind giving me a recharge?"

Dende nodded and smiled up at Nail/Piccolo and held the older Namek's hand and the healing energy flowed into him, raising his ki level back to maximum. "There you go, Nail."

Piccolo nodded. "Call me Piccolo, though. I'm no longer the Nail you knew."

Dende nodded sadly and backed away, for it looked like Frieza's transformation was coming to an end. Vegeta was looking down at his hands and a smile spread across his face. 'I was close enough to death to have my power increased! This is amazing! I think I could even beat Frieza by myself!'

Frieza took a few steps forward, his body now sleek and massively powerful. He raised his fingers and a bolt of energy shot out. Most of them didn't even see the attack, except for Vegeta. He moved his head slightly to the left though the attack wasn't aimed at him. They all heard an explosion behind them and they turned to see Dende's body smoking and bloody. "What… what was that!?" Vegeta demanded, staring in shock at the dead Namek boy.

Piccolo clenched his hands in fury. "He saw Dende healing us so he took him out! You monster! I'll kill you if it's the last thing I do!" Piccolo shouted and attacked. Krillin joined him and they assaulted Frieza with everything they had, but Frieza dodged all of the attacks easily. Before Vegeta could warn them, Frieza retaliated and knocked Piccolo and Krillin back by nearly two decameters, half of which was spent rolling on the ground and crashing through boulders. Vegeta snarled and launched into an attack, his moves Frieza didn't dodge quite as easily. Frieza didn't look worried though. "You bastard! You don't get it, do you!? I'm no longer a regular Saiyan, to be crushed beneath your heel! I've become a Super Saiyan! I'll crush your skull and tear your corpse to pieces!" Vegeta shouted, turning up the intensity of his attack.

Frieza chuckled. "A Super Saiyan, huh? How pathetic. You're still babbling on about that ridiculous legend?"

Piccolo stumbled over to Krillin and helped lift him up to his feet. "I can't believe this… Vegeta is amazing! He wasn't this good a little while ago, what happened?!"

Krillin frowned in thought then remembered something that Vegeta had said on the journey to Namek. "I think I know! When we were coming here, Vegeta was telling Goku that every time a Saiyan recovers from a mortal wound, his power increases dramatically! When Dende healed him, Vegeta was on death's door, so his power was increased! He may just be strong enough to beat Frieza now!"

Piccolo watched the fight between Vegeta and Frieza for a few moments before his eyes widened. "No! He can't win! Vegeta is attacking with everything he has, and Frieza is still just playing! We have to help him!" He launched into the air and came at Frieza, Krillin following. They joined in the attack, but Frieza just smiled and raised his power a bit and kicked first Krillin then Vegeta to the ground. Vegeta stood up on unsteady legs and growled at the monk. "Damn you, baldie! I was handling things just fine until you and that Namek joined in!"

Krillin shook his head as Piccolo plummeted to the ground. "No, can't you see!? Frieza was still just playing with you! You can't win by yourself!"

Vegeta snarled and took to the air and launched into a new assault, fueled by his anger and frustration. Frieza looked like he was having trouble defending for a few moments, then Frieza's newly regenerated tail lashed out and wrapped around the prince's throat. He floated down and landed on Piccolo, who was just starting to raise himself up off the ground. He then started pummeling Vegeta who couldn't move because of the tyrant's tail. "So, this is the legendary Super Saiyan, is it? Ha! You're nothing compared to me, Vegeta! I'll grind you into the ground!"

Frieza absently kicked Krillin and Piccolo back to the ground, nearly knocking them out when they attacked him and kept up his thrashing on Vegeta, who was crying out in agony. "Yes… scream for me, my proud Saiyan prince! Your pain is music to my ears!"

Vegeta used the last bit of his energy to blast Frieza in the face, startling the tyrant who dropped Vegeta to the ground. Vegeta was desperately trying to get to his feet, intent on continuing the fight despite his damaged body. He screamed in soul-wrenching agony as Frieza latched his hands on the Saiyan's tail and began to squeeze it, crushing the bones of the sensitive limb. "Got your tail, monkey!" Frieza taunted, squeezing even harder, making Vegeta drop to his knees from a level of pain that he never even knew could exist. "Beg to be my servant again, Vegeta, and I might show mercy."

Vegeta's hands clenched, despite the agony, and he shouted "Never! I'll die first!"

Frieza squeezed harder, hearing the crunching of the crushed bones in the tail. "I'll give you a break, Vegeta. Just pledge your allegiance to me, and all you have to do is destroy Earth which you failed to do before you came here."

Vegeta's eyes snapped back to meet Frieza's ice-cold gaze, surprise temporarily overriding the pain he was in. "What?! How did you know that!?"

Frieza grinned. "I sent two of my henchmen to finish the job if you failed to. Kui and Ume are there now, slaughtering every last human on that planet." Frieza had Vegeta flat on his stomach now, still squeezing the tail to torture the prince. He noticed the new bite scar on Vegeta's shoulder and knew what it meant. "Including your beloved mate."

Vegeta's head snapped up. "Bulma?! You monster! I'll never forgive you!" Vegeta's body glowed as an aura of energy flooded around him and he was ignoring the agony of his crushed tail for the moment. Vegeta's rage level had reached an all-time high and his hair flashed gold for a moment.

Frieza stared in shock at the change but didn't know what it meant. All he knew was that Vegeta was powering up despite the pain from his damaged tail. Frieza placed a foot on the small of Vegeta's back and wrenched his arms outward, ripping off Vegeta's tail. Vegeta howled in agony and the aura faded, the brief moments of gold in his hair disappearing leaving the spikey black hair that he was known for as he slumped down unconscious. Frieza looked at the brown-furred tail for a moment then tossed it aside, wondering what those flashes of gold meant. It didn't matter now though, as Vegeta was out cold.

Frieza looked at all three warriors that had challenged him and smirked. "I bet I can destroy them all with one move." He raised his hand up and shot a ki blast that was about to split into three and incinerate the warriors from Earth when it was suddenly knocked back and towards him. Frieza barely put his arms up in time to block the ki blast and he saw another warrior scowling down at him. "Kakkarot! You made it! Thank Kami…" Vegeta mumbled behind him. Frieza turned and glared at Vegeta and raised his hand to finish him off. "Kakkarot? That's a Saiyan name, isn't it?" Frieza blinked as his blast struck nothing but dirt and looking in the distance to see Goku setting Vegeta down a distance away. He frowned as Vegeta started blabbing about the Super Saiyan legend and urging Goku to destroy Frieza, despite his kind heart. Frieza got tired of it and blasted Vegeta through the heart with a small ki blast and laughed.

Vegeta gasped in pain and finished what he was telling Goku, desperately trying to reach the senzu bean in his sash before he died. Goku realized that Vegeta had still saved the bean and reached down to get it and was about to stuff it into Vegeta's mouth before he realized it was too late and Vegeta had gasped his last breath, tears falling from his eyes as his last thoughts were of Bulma.

Goku was silent for several moments before he turned his rage darkened eyes to Frieza. "Your reign of terror ends here, Frieza! I'll destroy you so you never harm another living thing!"

Frieza scowled and got ready to fight, wondering where all these warriors were coming from. "I'll have fun crushing you just like I did Vegeta. He thought he was a Super Saiyan too, but you see him now. You aren't any different. I'll lay your dead body right next to your prince's." Both warriors began to power up, ready to fight to the death.

**************************

Gohan woke up, staring up at the clear blue sky. He vaguely realized that he was lying on a hard surface. He blinked as a black-skinned man wearing a turban looked down at him. Gohan stared up at him, wondering who he was. "Oh, you're awake!" Mr. Popo said with a grin. 

Gohan nodded and sat up slowly. He looked around and was surprised to see a Namek who bore a strong resemblance to Piccolo, though he looked much older. "Are you Mr. Piccolo's father?" Gohan asked innocently.

Kami smiled. "In a manner of speaking, I suppose. More specifically though, he is my other half. We are essentially the same person, split into two. My name is Kami."

Gohan blinked. "Kami? You're… the Kami?!"

Kami nodded. "And this is Mr. Popo. We're good friends of your father's. In fact, we trained him for a time, years ago. You remind me a lot of him."

Gohan stood up, happy to find that his strength had returned. He wondered how he got there. "Why am I here? Last thing I remember was fighting that big lug."

"Yajirobe brought you here. Well, actually he brought you to Korin's tower and I brought you up here." Mr. Popo explained.

"Oh." Gohan said, scratching his head. "So can I go home now?"

"Actually, I brought you here for a reason, Gohan. Your power is very unfocused. It nearly destroyed you. But I think that with further training, you could learn to focus it to help protect the Earth. I'm offering to train you." Kami said. He then turned to Mr. Popo and smiled. "By the way, old friend. It's time for you to get going. The dragonballs have reactivated, and we might have need of them. I'll contact you when we know of a wish to make."

Mr. Popo nodded and flew off on a magic carpet, waving goodbye to Kami and Gohan. The young demi-Saiyan frowned and shook his head. "I can't train with you, Kami. I'm sorry."

Kami was shocked that someone had turned down his training. "But why?! You need to focus your powers. You need to train!"

Gohan shook his head, fear shining in his eyes. "I won't train any more! I won't use my power any more! It nearly killed me. It frightened me when I lost control. I'll never let that happen again!"

Kami tried arguing with him. "But it won't happen if you learn how to control your power! You have to train, young man! A power like yours can't go to waste!"

Gohan shook his head, resolute. "No! I will never fight again. You can't make me, Kami or not!"

Kami sighed and leaned more heavily onto his staff. "If that is what you wish, then there's nothing I can do. Should you ever change your mind, my offer still stands."

Gohan nodded. "Thank you, Mr. Kami. I appreciate the offer." He turned and looked around for a few moments then turned back to Kami. "Um… which way is it to my house?" He asked with a smile.

Kami chuckled and pointed towards the Son house, watching as Gohan flew off with a wave and a smile. "He doesn't even know how truly powerful he could be. A shame to waste it. Ah well."

**************************

Poor Vegeta… he was a second or two from achieving Super Saiyan when his tail got ripped off. That had to hurt! But Goku is there now, ready to continue the fight. And Gohan is refusing to train, scared to death of his raw power. Oh, what will become of everyone? Don't tell Bulma her mate just died, she might flip out… eek! Next chapter: Goku vs. Frieza!


	12. Round 3: Goku, Our Last Hope!

DragonBall V: A World Both Familiar and Foreign

Author's Note: Hmm that last chapter didn't have an author's note but I left the Author's Note: thing there… haha. I forgot to go back and write one. Ah well, I don't feel like editing it, so I'll leave it like that as a curiosity. In this one I want to post the power levels for the Z warriors and Frieza, for information sake. If you really don't care, skip this author's note and keep reading.

Goku after training under 100Gs: 180,000, 250-400k with max kaio-ken technique;  Goku after recovery in regen tank: 6,000,000;  Goku using max Kaio-ken technique: 8,000,000-8,500,000;  Goku Super Saiyan: 15,000,000

Vegeta after 100G training: 165,000;  Vegeta after recoving from Ginyu attack: 550,000;  Vegeta after Dende's heal: 5,000,000

Krillin after 100G training: 150,000;  Krillin after Guru power upgrade: 350,000

Piccolo after fusing with Nail: 2,900,000;  Piccolo w/o weighted clothing: 3,800,000

Frieza Form 1: 530,000;  Frieza Form 2: 1,000,000;  Frieza Form 3: 4,000,000;  Frieza Form 4: 8,000,000 at 1% of power (meaning baseline for that form);  Frieza Form 4 50% of maximum: 10,000,000;  Frieza Form 4 full power: 12,000,000

One small comment by the way, in a review someone mentioned that Bulma would have died since Vegeta did because of their bond. I disagree. Chi-Chi survived Goku's death… twice. Bulma survived Vegeta's death once in Mirai Trunks' timeline and once in the mainstream timeline. I know that in some people's fics when one half of the bonded mates couple dies, the other either dies or tries to commit suicide, but I see it more as an intense and sudden withdrawal. Anyone who has heard of endorphine and/or phenylethylamine withdrawal can guess what it would be like. But anyway, that's why we write fanfics, because we're expressing our own vision of a pre-existing world. And Angel of AnimeXOXO: I don't fight in real life, I draw my inspiration for the fight scenes just from watching the show and seeing the moves that the characters use there. Too bad Piccolo didn't get to use that long arm technique though, I know he likes that one. hehe

Required Disclaimer: I don't own the DB franchise, I've never worked for them, I'm not making any money off this, and I'm dead sexxy baby! Read and enjoy.

Chapter 12: Round 3: Goku, Our Last Hope!

Bulma was talking to her father about an anomaly in a computer simulation of a current Capsule Corporation project when it happened. One moment she was in the middle of a sentence and the next she was dizzy and nauseous. She collapsed to her knees and rested back on her heels, putting her hand up against the worktable next to her, gasping for breath. Dr. Briefs rushed over to her and knelt down, asking her if she was ok. Bulma shook her head quickly and shivered, sweating despite the cold she was feeling. "Oh Kami… Vegeta!" Bulma cried out.

She felt intense pain flood throughout her body as her endorphine level plummeted, causing an instant heroin-like withdrawal. Dr. Briefs was talking to her, but she had no idea what he was saying, only that his lips were moving. She leaned forward and vomited before slumping against the table next to her, staring listlessly forward, unfocused on anything but the intense ache in her body and heart. The bond mark on her neck itched and throbbed and Bulma was sure that she was going to die. Her heart kept on beating, however, oblivious to the anguish she was experiencing. She didn't even notice as she was carried out by someone and put into her bed, a cold cloth lain on her forehead. Tears fell unchecked from her eyes as her heart searched in vain for the presence of her mate, but knowing in her mind that he was dead. She curled up into a ball and was relatively still for hours, save some shivers and twitches. All attempts at communication with her failed and eventually everyone left her alone to get some rest.

'Vegeta… you were an arrogant prick at times, but I loved you for it. How could you leave me!? You fucking bastard… no, it wasn't your fault. It was Frieza. Oh no… if the guys failed in killing him, he's probably going to head here next! But… I just can't muster up the strength to care about that right now. Kami, I'd kill for a tub of triple chocolate fudge ice cream. Why am I even thinking about food at a time like this?! Vegeta…' Bulma drifted off into a nightmare-filled sleep, drenched in a cold sweat.

*********************

King Kai gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, groaning in disappointment. "No… Vegeta! He's been slain. Piccolo and Krillin are no match for Frieza anymore… and Goku is the only one left. This is bad."

Tien frowned, upset by the news and turned to Yamcha and Chaotzu. "I wish we could help, guys. Man! This is driving me nuts!"

Yamcha nodded. "I know what you mean! Hey King Kai, now that Piccolo is back, the Earth's dragonballs are back as well, right? Is there any kind of wish that might help destroy Frieza?"

King Kai scratched his head just behind his right antenna and then snapped his fingers. "I've got it! But… I'm afraid it'll mean you all will have to wait even longer before you get wished back… is that all right?"

"If it'll help take down Frieza, I don't see a problem with it, King Kai." Tien offered. Yamcha and Chaotzu agreed. Chaotzu especially since he knew he couldn't get wished back again.

The Kai nodded and turned until he was facing the Earth and concentrated for several moments before he found Kami's ki signature and began a telepathic conversation. "_Kami… this is King Kai."_

On Earth, Kami gasped and looked around for a few moments before looking up towards space. "_Oh… hello King Kai!__ What can I do for you?"_

"_Well, since you and Piccolo are alive again, the dragonballs should be back as well, right?" King Kai waited a moment for an affirmative then continued. "__Well, I believe I have a plan for the wish when you have all of the dragonballs together."_

Kami nodded even though King Kai couldn't see it. "_Of course, King Kai.__ What is your desired wish?"_

"_For all the people that Frieza and his henchmen killed to be brought back to life. Doing so will bring Vegeta back to life, who could help Goku finish off Frieza! Hopefully Guru will come back to life, since he died of a broken heart, as well." King Kai stated._

Kami frowned. "_King Kai, is it wise to bring back all those people when Frieza is still alive? He might just kill them all again!"_

"_Unfortunately we can't use the last Namek wish to bring Vegeta back to life since Guru died. It's a risk we'll have to take. But, we shouldn't make that wish unless Goku can't win by himself. We'll just wait and see, I'm afraid." King Kai stated._

Kami looked at his garden for a few moments for inspiration then he thought of something. "_King Kai! The dragonballs are not the only method of bringing somebody back to life!"_

King Kai paused as he was about to turn back to look at planet Namek. "_Oh? What do you have in mind, Kami?"_

"_A living Otherworld citizen can give up their own life so that Vegeta could be brought back. We would just need a volunteer." Kami answered._

The blue-skinned Kai frowned. "_I see… we'll have to look into that then, Kami. Thank you for your input." He looked over at Namek again and gasped. "The fight… it's starting."_

**********************

Piccolo and Krillin watched in amazement as Frieza and Goku fought so fast that they were constantly trying to relocate them to see what was going on. "Amazing… how did Goku become so strong so fast!? He wasn't this strong on Earth!"

Krillin looked over at the tall Namek. "Well first when we traveled over here we trained under 100 times gravity. But also, Goku is a Saiyan like Vegeta. When he recovered from that mortal wound in the regeneration tank, his power skyrocketed. My guess is, he was following the fight with his mind while he recovered and unconsciously forced his power to get high enough to defeat Frieza."

Goku continued fighting, oblivious to the conversation between Krillin and Piccolo. He went to attack Frieza and just as Frieza tried hitting him first, he left an afterimage and kicked Frieza in the back of the head as hard as he could, knocking the tyrant out of the air, sending him crashing into a mountain side. Goku was breathing hard, his whole body aching and burning from the battle. He landed on the ground and brought his hands back. "Ka…me…ha…me……." He paused, pouring energy into the space between his fingers, making it the most powerful kamehameha wave ever and waited for Frieza to get closer so he'd have less of a chance to dodge. Goku's eyes widened as he felt Frieza's presence behind him so he spun and released the wave directly into the icy tyrant's chest. Frieza gasped in surprise and was thrown back by the force of the attack and fell into the water. Goku reached out with his senses and didn't feel Frieza, but he knew the evil conqueror was still alive. He had to be. Goku dropped to one knee and a hand and gasped for breath and desperately tried to recharge his ki as much as possible. 'This isn't going well. Frieza has kept up with me no matter how much I turn it up. I'll hit my peak ability soon… the kaio-ken technique is burning me out!'

Frieza climbed out of the water and wiped at his chest, grimacing at the burn mark there. "You bastard! You actually hurt me! I'll destroy you for that!"

Goku laughed softly. "Bring it on, Frieza! I'm not afraid of you!"

Frieza grinned. "Oh, but you should be. Because you see, I haven't been fighting at my full power."

Goku smiled. "Neither have I. I'm not worried."

Frieza shook his head. "Oh, I know. But you see, you're pretty close to your full power. I can tell by how exhausted you become after each attack. But me? I've only been fighting at 1 percent of my maximum power in this form."

Goku's eyes widened in horror. "What!? No way! You're bluffing!"

Frieza chuckled. "50% of my maximum… that's all that is needed. You won't even be able to touch me." He cried out for a moment, an aura of energy surrounding him.

Goku gasped, realizing his error in judgment. "He's… he's not bluffing! Well, I'll just have to give it my all, I can't let him win!"

Frieza finished powering up and suddenly vanished then reappeared right in front of Goku, punching him in the face before the Saiyan could even blink. As he was hurtling backwards, Frieza shot past him then bashed him in the head to send him crashing into the ground. Frieza flew down there at top speed and crashed into Goku with both feet, smiling in satisfaction as Goku coughed blood up. "Do you see the folly of your actions now, monkey? You have one last chance to join me as my second in command. You'll have everything you could ever desire. Power, luxuries, women. If you don't join me though…" Frieza trailed off as he ground his foot into Goku's chest, making the warrior cry out in pain.

Goku grabbed Frieza's foot and twisted it while turning his body, causing Frieza to lose his balance and fall face first. Goku stood up and backed away, clutching at his wounded ribs. "I'd rather die than join you, Frieza! I already have everything I could ever want."

Frieza grinned. "Not anymore. Your precious Earth is leveled by now, ready to be sold to the highest bidder. And it'll fetch quite a handsome fee, I must say!" Frieza laughed.

Goku stared at Frieza for a moment in shock then grinned. "No, we stopped Vegeta and Nappa from killing everyone. Earth is fine."

Frieza shook his head. "I sent two of my men after them not too long ago. Kui and Ume have probably killed the last of the Earthlings by now. Vegeta wasn't too happy about that news, either."

Goku's eyes widened. 'Earth!? Chi-chi! Gohan! Everyone… I'm so sorry." Tears started to fall from Goku's face, earning even more laughter from the tyrant. Then he frowned, puzzled by something. 'No… I can still sense Chi-Chi… she's alive and well! I can't feel anyone else at this distance though.'

"_Goku!__ Don't listen to Frieza! Your son defeated those two and saved the Earth! You should be proud of him, Goku. He takes after his father." King Kai's telepathic message came to his mind suddenly, making Goku get the biggest smile of his life on his face._

Frieza stopped laughing when he saw the smile. "What are you grinning at, you damned monkey?! You just found out everyone you care about is gone! You should be begging me to let you join me!"

Goku shook his head. "Your men failed. My son destroyed them! Just like I'll destroy you!" Goku shouted as energy exploded around him, powering him back up to levels he thought impossible for him. "I'll never quit, Frieza! You'll die for every drop of blood you've spilled!" Goku rushed forward and attacked Frieza in a flurry of punches and kicks, surprising the evil alien with the intensity and speed of the attacks. Goku landed a knee in Frieza's midsection and immediately hammer punched him in his back sending him plummeting towards the ground. Goku raised a palm and fired a rabid fire succession of ki blasts, each one hitting Frieza on his descent. After Frieza landed, Goku summoned up every last bit of energy he had and fired a kamahameha at the tyrant before he floated down and slumped down to his knees in exhaustion. 'Please… let that have been enough!'

Goku's eyes closed as he felt Frieza recovering. There was only one last move he could do… the Genki Dama. He raised his hands over his head and started summoning up the energy of every living thing on Namek before realizing he'd have to try to draw from everything in the solar system and even the nearest stars.

Piccolo looked at Goku in confusion. "What's he doing? Why is he just standing there? Frieza is about to get up!"

Krillin didn't answer for a moment, realizing the move looked familiar. Recognition flooded into him as he realized what Goku was trying. "The Genki Dama! The spirit ball… he's gathering energy from the whole planet… maybe even the whole solar system to make one massive strike against Frieza!"

Piccolo stared in awe then glanced up as he noticed a massive amount of ki being gathered. "Oh man… there it is! It's… enormous! Why hasn't he used it yet though, Frieza is coming at him!"

Krillin shook his head. "He must think it's not strong enough yet! We have to give him time to finish it!" Frieza was punching Goku in the gut and knocking him to the ground, laughing because Goku wasn't fighting back.

Piccolo nodded. "Let's go!" They launched forward and started fighting Frieza for everything they were worth, trying to give Goku enough time to gather up enough energy to destroy Frieza. Krillin grabbed Frieza from behind as Piccolo was distracting him with a ki blast to the face and then Piccolo was using the opportunity to drive a number of shots into Frieza's unprotected stomach and face. "We're going to kill you Frieza! You won't terrorize anyone else anymore!" Piccolo shouted. 

Frieza concentrated for a moment and a burst of energy knocked Krillin away then he backhanded Piccolo and sent him crashing to the ground. Frieza chuckled at them and said "Pitiful weaklings. It's time I started picking you all off." Frieza raised his finger and pointed it at Goku, whose eyes widened in horror as he realized he would die before the spirit ball was ready. The purple energy beam shot forward but Piccolo jumped in the way. He had tried to knock it aside but only ended up taking the blast through the chest. He fell to the ground in a heap, but his sacrifice had bought Goku the time he needed.

"Now you die, Frieza! Heeya!!" Goku lowered his arms quickly and the gigantic spirit ball started moving towards him.

Frieza finally noticed the attack and looked up at it in horror. "Where did he get all the energy for this!?" Frieza demanded. He put his arms up to deflect the blast but was driven into the ground where it exploded. Goku collapsed, only semi-conscious.

Krillin got up from where Frieza had knocked him and cheered, believing Frieza finally dead. He flew over and grabbed Piccolo and brought him over near Goku. "You did it, Goku! You're the man!"

Goku pried himself up and laughed softly, exhaustion making him about ready to pass out. "Yeah… finally… it's over." Goku's head snapped up as Krillin was suddenly lifted up into the air, screaming in horror. "What the…"

"Aaahhh!!! Help me, Goku!" Krillin screamed, just before his body exploded.

A loud maniacal laugh was heard as Frieza appeared at the mouth of the crater made by the spirit ball. "That's two down, one to go!" Frieza taunted.

Goku was enraged. Actually, there is no word for the level of fury that Goku was driven to. "You soulless monster! You care nothing for the lives you destroy! I will destroy you, Frieza!" His hair flashed gold for a moment, making Frieza pause as he had seen the same thing happen to Vegeta. Frieza raised his hand to blast a hole in Goku, but the energy deflected off of him. "You'll never harm another living thing!" Goku shouted, his rage exploding in a golden aura.

"Well… that was unexpected." Frieza commented. A moment later, he was being pummeled into the ground by what he began to realize was a true Super Saiyan. 'He's… more powerful than me now!' Frieza thought in horror. He powered up to maximum but he quickly realized he still wasn't good enough about the time that he was being slapped repeatedly and kneed in the gut. Frieza backed away from Goku, spitting out his purple blood and gritting his teeth in determination. "You may be stronger than me, you fucking monkey, but I'm still smarter!"

Goku paused, floating in the air. "What are you talking about, Frieza?"

Frieza put his hands over his head and a huge energy ball appeared. "Now you die, monkey!" Frieza shouted, launching the ball at the planet.

Goku, who had expected the attack to come at him, was shocked when it flew towards the planet Namek. He realized, too late, that it would destroy the planet. "No! Frieza, what have you done! You'll kill us both!"

Frieza chuckled. "I can survive in space, you can't! I won't die, but I'll have fun watching you die!"

Goku watched in horror as the energy ball started to sink into the ground… and then stopped. It bounced back suddenly and hurtled at Frieza, who didn't get out of the way in time. He blocked, but still took a large amount of damage. The tyrant hissed in pain then lowered his arms to look and see what could have possibly deflected the planet destroying blast. Smugly smiling up at him from the surface was Vegeta, complete with golden glowing hair.

***********************

Yes I know, no appearance from Gohan in this chapter, but he wanted to take a break. After all, he has some big stuff coming up and he wants to be ready for it. ;) Next chapter: Vegeta vs. Frieza, round 2: Super Saiyan style!


	13. Round 4: Nothing Scarier Than Two Angry ...

DragonBall V: A World Both Familiar and Foreign

Author's Note: Mmm end of the first part coming up now. Aren't you excited? I've enjoyed writing this story so far, and I haven't even reached the meat of the story yet. Heh. Whatever preconceived notions you have about the Z warriors, especially Vegeta and Gohan you should do a "suspension of disbelief" thing. After all, this IS an alternate universe fic. Vegeta, still being even with Goku's strength, won't have any reason to harbor a grudge against him and flip out years later and let an M get stamped on his forehead. Gohan, without any driving goal to train towards and being afraid of the massive power that he lost control of once, won't necessarily train and become the most powerful warrior in the universe before he even hits puberty. But don't discount his strength, he's already incredibly strong and he's going to keep up with at least his forms and he can't completely deny his Saiyan blood, he will still be drawn to train, just not to the extent he has in the real series. At least, not yet. Muahahahah!!!!!!!!!!! Anyway, enough teasers, I'll let you all get to the story now.

Required Disclaimer: I don't own the DB franchise, I've never worked for them, I'm not making any money off this, and I'm dead sexxy baby! Read and enjoy.

Chapter 13: Round 4: Nothing Scarier Than Two Angry Super-Saiyans

Bulma sat straight up in bed and stared up towards the ceiling. The aching feeling in her heart was beginning to fade and she had the strangest feeling that Vegeta wasn't dead anymore. "Could Frieza have been defeated and they used the dragonballs to wish him back?!" Bulma wondered aloud. No matter how it had happened, Bulma was ecstatic. She ran down the stairs, laughing and singing and dancing around, acting silly and not caring one little bit. Her mother was almost knocked down and when she recovered she smiled brightly and offered Bulma some of the tea she was carrying. Bulma leaned over and kissed her mother and took a tea cup and saucer and spun around before sipping at it.

"Oh, goodness me!" Mrs. Briefs exclaimed, raising a hand to her cheek in surprise and expertly balancing the tray with her other hand.

"I feel _so much better, mom! I don't know how that man managed it, but my Vegeta is alive again!" Bulma hummed a jaunty tune before realizing how hungry she was since she had skipped a meal or two. "Man, is there anything to eat? I'm starving! I think I could almost eat as much as Goku right now…" Bulma stuck her head into the refrigerator, intent on finding something to eat._

"Oh dear, would you like me to make you some lunch?" Mrs. Briefs asked, smiling as she walked over to one of the food pantries.

Bulma nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah! That'd be great, mom! You're the best! Hey, where's dad? I want to see how he's coming on that improved gravity generator. If I know Vegeta, he's going to want to be able to get over 100Gs in his training when he comes home."

Mrs. Briefs smiled. "He's outside working on that thing you just mentioned, sweetie. Would you like me to call you when lunch is ready?"

Bulma smiled and nodded and started walking towards the door that led outside. "Yeah, thanks mom! I love you!" Bulma hurried outside and gave her father a big hug. "Hey there, best father in the world! How's the new gravity room coming along?"

Dr. Briefs scratched his had and grinned. It wasn't often that Bulma showed him this much affection but he cherished every moment of it. Had he been a bit more grounded in his thoughts, he might have wondered whether his daughter was on drugs given her drastic mood swing, but then he probably wouldn't be quite the genius he was if he thought about things like that. "Oh, it's coming along, Bulma. Actually, I could use your help on these calculations. If I'm right, we can increase the gravity generation to up to 500 times earth's gravity, and the new reinforced alloy you came up with should more than handle the energy output from a training Saiyan. But I'd like you to double-check my calculations." Dr. Briefs handed Bulma some papers with the calculations both printed and written.

Bulma nodded and sat down and looked them over. "Oh, this won't do, dad. You'll have a power surge and wipe out the whole city if you turn on the generator as is. We'll need to install that new cooling system that you build for the new line of capsule generators, as well as double the reinforcement around the generator and install an energy loop system or the fusion generators that we learned how to build from the Saiyan space pods will burn out in a matter of days. And we really should use a zinium alloy coating inside, it'll bounce any energy or heat thrown at it right back, so their energy attacks won't keep blowing holes in the sides of the ship."

Dr. Briefs scratched his head and smiled. "Sounds good, sweetie pie! You're so much smarter than me and just as pretty as your mother! My, you are blessed young lady!"

Bulma blushed. "Dad! You're embarrassing me!"

Mrs. Briefs popped her pretty blonde head out of the window and called to them that lunch was ready. Bulma appeared in the kitchen so fast one might have thought she used the Instantaneous Movement technique. Her parents watched in awe as the pretty blue haired woman devoured her lunch in an almost Saiyan like manner. They laughed when she paused to look at them in confusion and the rest of the lunch passed without any further incidents.

**************************

Gohan landed outside of his house and walked in, shouting out a greeting to his mother. "Mom! I'm home… sorry I was gone so long. I didn't mean to worry you!" Gohan smiled in surprise as he saw his grandfather the Ox King sitting on the couch next to his mother. "Grandpa! Hey, what are…" He was cut off as Chi-chi ran forward and grabbed Gohan in a bear hug. "Hey mom… it's ok. I'm all right. Don't worry."

Chi-chi leaned back to look Gohan in the face and she burst into tears. "How could you run off and leave me worried half to death like that, young man!? I heard about those cities being destroyed and when you didn't come back… I was so sure… oh Gohan! Don't ever worry me like that again! I don't know what I'd do if I lost you!"

Gohan felt tears come to his own eyes, his mother's emotional outburst upsetting him. "I'm so sorry, mom. Those aliens were killing so many people and I was the only one strong enough to fight them. I'll never fight like that again, mom. Kami, I hope I don't have to! Master Roshi… didn't make it." Gohan lowered his head in shame at the old martial arts master's demise.

Chi-chi saw the look in her son's eyes, seeing how shaken he was at not only the turtle hermit's death but also the fight itself. She knew Gohan genuinely meant it when he said he hoped he never had to fight again. She hugged Gohan close and tried her best to comfort the boy. Ox King approached slowly and shifted from one foot to the other nervously. He hated seeing his daughter upset and he was even more unsettled by the look in Gohan's eyes. 'The poor boy… he had to kill to survive. So young to already have blood on his hands. He'll never be the sweet innocent boy he was just a year ago.' Ox King thought, nearly sobbing as well.

Chi-chi kissed Gohan on the forehead and ran her fingers through his hair, though it didn't help tame the wild hair on his head, it did serve to make him smile, however hesitantly. "Are you hungry, Gohan? I have all your favorites prepared. I was waiting for you to get home and cooking always calms my nerves."

Gohan's eyes widened at the mention of food. He didn't even remember the last time he ate. 'Kami… I think it was lunch yesterday! Or was it the day before?' He was rushing to the kitchen, all his manners forgotten as his appetite took over his rational mind. "Oh, I am so hungry!" Gohan exclaimed, tearing into the food on the table as if it were his first and last meal. Chi-chi smiled, knowing that he was far too hungry to mind his manners so she let it pass this time without comment.

"I think you should take the rest of the day off to rest and relax, Gohan. Don't worry about studying until tomorrow. I think you need the break pretty badly." Chi-chi stated.

Gohan smiled at her, genuine appreciation showing at his mother's generosity. "Thanks, mom! I don't think I would have been able to concentrate on my studies anyway."

Chi-chi smiled and turned to glance towards the direction of Kami's lookout and breathed a thank you towards the Earth's guardian for her son's safe return, though the shaken look in his eyes unsettled her. She sat down next to her father and leaned against him, drawing what comfort she could from the over-large man. Her little boy wasn't so little anymore.

*****************************

Everyone on King Kai's planet stifled a chuckle as Bubbles poked at the halo over Gregory's head, teasing the little cricket. "Quit that, Bubbles!" Gregory pouted.

King Kai put his hands over his mouth and choked back a fit of giggles. "Gregory, I can never thank you enough for your noble sacrifice. You didn't have to volunteer to give up your life so Vegeta could live again, after all."

Gregory shrugged. "The only change is a halo over my head, it was no big deal. Though I'm started to regret it since Bubbles won't LEAVE ME ALONE!" Gregory flitted about, avoiding the monkey as best as he could, finally earning loud laughter from everyone else on the little planet.

"What's happening now, King Kai?" Yamcha asked, changing the subject from Gregory's sacrifice of his life.

King Kai turned to look back at Namek and his antennae twitched. "Goku and Vegeta are confronting Frieza. No fighting has started yet, I think Frieza is still shocked at Vegeta's reappearance. Oh my… the anger at his death and the threats on his mate were enough to push him to Super Saiyan as well. My gosh… two Super Saiyans. Who would have ever thought?"

Yamcha frowned in confusion. "Who is Vegeta's mate?"

King Kai was about to respond when he realized that Bulma had been Yamcha's one time girlfriend. He thought it best that the news not come from him, so he changed the subject. "That doesn't matter right now. I hope those boys can put Frieza away. That evil bastard deserves to die!"

Tien clenched his fists. "I know Goku and Vegeta can do it! You all were so worried, but Goku can always pull it off when it has to be done! If there's one man that always deserves faith put in him, it's Goku! Man what I wouldn't give to see the look on Frieza's face right now!"

King Kai nodded. "Yes… he's rather disturbed. He knew Goku was going to beat him and he very nearly destroyed Namek to prevent it, but Vegeta stopped him just in time! Amazing. Oh, and you'll all be happy to know that Gohan prevailed over Frieza's men, but I'm afraid it came at a heavy price. Gohan lost control of his power and it's scared him. I don't think he'll ever be the same. And poor old Muten Roshi was slain. I'll have to let Goku and the others know once Frieza is destroyed. _If Frieza is destroyed."_

"I'm telling you, King Kai, Goku will pull it off! Don't you worry." Tien stated confidently.

The Kai just nodded and focused his gaze back on Namek.

*****************************

Vegeta looked up and frowned when he saw Goku. "Kakkarot, your hair is gold!? Is that… what a Super Saiyan looks like?! I'd curse you for reaching the level when I haven't, but it's worth it to watch Frieza die at the hands of a Saiyan!"

Goku blinked in surprise and pulled a clump of his hair down. "Wow! You're right, it is gold! But, why are you complaining? Yours is too!"

Vegeta's mouth dropped open in shock before he examined his own hair, then an evil grin formed on his lips. "Yes… I see! I have become a Super Saiyan as well! Frieza, you have no hope of winning now! I'll crush you with my bare hands!"

Frieza looked between Goku and Vegeta, frowning. "Damn you monkeys! As if one of you wasn't bad enough, now the dead ones are popping back up! Just how did you come back to life, anyway!? I blasted a hole right through your heart! I saw you die, damn you!"

Vegeta shrugged. "I don't know how it happened. I was waiting in line at the check in station along with the Nameks you killed and even those ridiculous Ginyus, and this insect flew up to me and asked me if I was Vegeta. Of course, I proudly answered yes. Next thing I know he's landed on my shoulder and I was alive again and a halo formed over his head. He wished me success in killing you then I was on Namek again and saw your energy ball coming at me. It pissed me off to no ends, and here we are. And now you die!"

Frieza growled and summoned up every last bit of strength he had, growing to twice his prior size. "I'll destroy you both!" Frieza vowed before rushing at Vegeta, thinking him the weaker opponent. 

Vegeta grinned and launched into the air and flew past Frieza and grabbed his tail and swung him up towards Goku. "Coming your way, Kakkarot!" Vegeta shouted with a wicked grin. Goku laughed and knocked Frieza back towards Vegeta, who drove his fist so far into Frieza's stomach that his back was stretched out. The Saiyan Prince smiled in satisfaction as the alien's purple blood spewed up onto the blue Namekian grass before he flipped backwards onto his hands, kicking Frieza in the chin and sending him back up to Goku. Goku backhanded Frieza in the side of the head and then grabbed him before he was hurtled away and slammed the tyrant's back onto his knee as hard as he could, hearing the satisfying sound of bones crunching. Vegeta floated up and started smacking Frieza's head from side to side as Goku pummeled the tyrant's kidney area. "This is for Bulma!" WHACK! "This is for every single Namek you killed!" WHACK! "This is for Vegeta-sei!" WHACK! "And this is for my father, you monster!" Vegeta cried as he slammed his fists down on Frieza's skull, hearing a crackle before the alien plummeted to the ground.

Goku and Vegeta landed on the ground several meters from where Frieza was struggling up to his knees, begging for mercy from the Saiyans. "Did you show my father mercy when you killed him even though he was loyal to you?! Did you show mercy to the Saiyans you destroyed when you blew up my home planet?! Did you show mercy to my mate and everyone else on my new home when you endangered their lives with your damned mercenaries!?" Vegeta was crackling with energy as he powered up a massive ki attack.

Goku joined in the tirade, his own rage overflowing. "Did you show the innocent people of Namek mercy when you slaughtered them all in your quest for immortality?! Did you show my friends mercy when you killed them?! Did you show mercy to anyone of the countless people you've killed in your lifetime, all for fear and power!? You don't deserve mercy." He brought his hands back and began the kamehameha wave.

Vegeta smirked. "And you won't get it, because we all know you'll just try to destroy the Earth and everyone we care for if we let you go, Frieza. And you will not get the chance to end the life of my mate or anyone else on Earth! Die, you fucking heartless beast! FINAL FLASH!" Energy exploded out of Vegeta's hands, fueled by his monstrous rage. Less than a moment later, Goku's own explosive kamehameha wave hit Frieza as well, both Super Saiyans crying out in their wrath. Frieza barely got out a cry of pain before he was incinerated. Vegeta fell to his knees and tears fell from his eyes and he let them come, unashamed. "It's… finally over. The slaughtered Saiyans… my father… all avenged." Vegeta turned to look at Goku as they both powered down to normal. "Kakkarot… thank you for helping me destroy that monster."

Goku nodded and grinned. "Hey, it was the least I could do. Bulma is my best friend, so you're practically my brother-in-law!"

Vegeta looked horrified for a moment before he laughed. "Never say that again, Kakkarot. I'd hate to have to kill you."

Goku chuckled before his expression turned grim. "Piccolo!" He rushed off to search for the fallen Namek, Vegeta trailing behind. They found him, alive but just barely. "Thank Kami!" Goku grinned as Piccolo sneered even though he was unconscious at the mention of his arch-rivals name.

They both looked up in surprise as they felt a large number of kis pop up and they realized that the Earth's dragonballs had been used to bring all the people that Frieza and his henchmen had killed back to life. Goku sighed with sadness as he remembered that Krillin couldn't be wished back a second time. Dende approached and cried out as he saw the shape Piccolo was in and rushed over to heal him. As Piccolo was recovering he whispered a question asking what that big thing in the sky was. Goku and Vegeta looked up and laughed in surprise, seeing Porunga floating up there waiting for the third and final wish to be made.

**********************

So, what do you think? Review and let me know! Next chapter: The wishes and the return home. Too bad Goku won't get a chance to learn the Instantaneous Movement technique, at least not yet. Teehee. And brave little Gregory, giving his life so Vegeta could live. Sniff.


	14. There’s No Place Like Home

DragonBall V: A World Both Familiar and Foreign

Author's Note: Ding dong the Frieza's dead! So, there's going to be a chapter or two of aftermath type stuff then the story will take a really wild spin. The story IS called Dragonball Vertigo, after all. Hehe but I think you'll all like it. If not, well, can't please everyone. BTW, there's some lemony goodness in this part so if you want to skip over it, that's your choice.

Required Disclaimer: I don't own the DB franchise, I've never worked for them, I'm not making any money off this, and I'm dead sexxy baby! Read and enjoy.

Chapter 14: There's No Place Like Home

Porunga stared down at the people on the ground. "What is your third and final wish?" His voice boomed out.

Vegeta looked at Goku. "Well… what do we wish for? Which one of your friends gets to come back first?"

Goku scratched the back of his head and laughed. "I don't know. It's too bad we can't wish Krillin back. Man, I'm going to miss him."

Vegeta shrugged indifferently. What he would never admit was that he had a soft spot for the little bald monk as well. A very small soft spot, of course. "Why can't you wish him back?"

"He's been wished back to life before with the dragonballs and you can only be wished back once, unfortunately." Goku explained.

"Um… that's not true for Porunga." Dende said softly.

Vegeta turned his gaze to the little Namek boy and growled softly. "Explain yourself, boy!"

Dende backed away a bit and Piccolo moved slightly between the prince and the boy, Nail's affection for the child coming to surface. "Well, Porunga is the original dragon. He can bring people back even if they've been wished back before, as long as their death wasn't of natural causes."

Goku's smile grew to amazing proportions. "Wish Krillin back! Oh wait, what about the others? Oh man, we'll have to wait another year before we can wish them back! And we can't wish back people that have been dead longer than a year. Aw man… this sucks!" Goku scowled and slumped down into a sitting position, sulking.

Dende bit his lip nervously before stating, "Actually… Porunga can bring people back that have been dead for years."

Goku's face brightened again. "All right! Ok, wish Krillin back. I don't think the others will mind waiting another year. They can continue training under King Kai, after all." Goku paused for a moment as he received a telepathic message from King Kai then nodded. "Yeah, do that."

The wish was made and Krillin appeared, looking quite confused to be alive again. He cried out in joy and hugged Goku and shook Dende's hands then smiled nervously at Piccolo and Vegeta. "Hey guys! Sorry you had to waste a wish on me."

Goku slapped Krillin on the back with a huge grin on his face. "Aw, come on Krillin! You know it's not a waste to have you back!"

Krillin laughed nervously. "So, what do we do now? Wait here another year before the dragonballs reactivate to wish the others back?"

Goku sighed. "I guess we'll have to."

Dende smiled. "You all are probably anxious to head back hope. If you let us know the names of the people you want wished back, we can take care of that for you when another year passes. Krillin said there were four total, and Piccolo was one so that means three?"

Goku nodded. "Yeah, Yamcha, Tien, and Chaotzu are the others."

"How long _is a Namekian year, anyway?" Vegeta asked._

"Oh, um…" Dende counted on his fingers for a few moments then looked up "130 days. How long is an Earth year?"

"300 and um… or was it 400?" Goku paused, counting on his fingers. "A lot longer." Goku concluded, earning chuckles from everyone else.

"Well, we'll wish them back for you. It'll be easier on them if they go ahead and get to the Earth's check in station before 130 days are up." Dende stated, stifling a giggle as Krillin started checking his own body to make sure everything had been brought back as normal.

Goku smiled. "Thank you Dende, that would be great!"

The young Namek nodded. "It's the least we can do for the ones who destroyed Frieza."

With final farewells, Krillin, Goku, and Vegeta flew to their space ship, Piccolo following silently, happy to find it still in good working condition. After they took off and set the course back for Earth, they all looked at the gravity generator. "Well… we might as well train on the way back. We won't have much else to do, after all." Goku stated.

Vegeta had already walked over to the gravity generator before Goku even finished his statement. "Of course, Kakkarot. It's better than playing that infernal card game that shortie likes so much." Vegeta said in a bitter yet teasing tone.

Krillin stuck his tongue out at the Saiyan prince. "Well, poker is a lot more fun when you bet on it. Wow… 100Gs feels almost normal to me now. I mean it's still adding resistance to my movements, but there's no strain at all!"

Vegeta grunted. "I barely even feel it. Ah well, it's better than nothing."

Goku nodded in agreement, already punching at the air. 

Piccolo grimaced for a moment but quickly adjusted to the higher gravity. "Man, you guys trained under this? It could be useful, I suppose." He sat down and began to meditate, giving himself even more time to grow accustomed to the intense gravity.

Krillin stared at Vegeta for a moment, who kept gritting his teeth and clenching his muscles. "Uh, Vegeta? You look like you're constipated. Are you all right?"

Vegeta growled at the monk before replying. "I'm trying to turn back into a Super Saiyan, if you must know! Damn it!" Vegeta cried out as an aura of red energy exploded around him as he powered up to maximum, looking frustrated when it didn't turn golden. "Oh for crying out loud, why can't I change?!"

Goku scratched his head, also trying to power up into Super Saiyan and failing. "Maybe it's not just a matter of power, but a need to change?" At Vegeta's glare, Goku quieted down. He saw Frieza killing Krillin in his mind again and also imagined him killing some of his other friends. The anger built up inside him and his hair flashed golden for a moment before it settled back into the customary black.

"What was that?! What did you do!? I demand to know, Kakkarot!" Vegeta advanced towards the younger Saiyan, scowling.

Goku sat down, exhausted. "I was recreating in my mind the circumstances that made me change the first time. It took a lot out of me though. Man, I'm wiped!"

Vegeta frowned and tried to picture Frieza killing Bulma. A moment later his own hair flashed golden. He was able to hold it for a full 15 seconds before it went black again and he fell to his hands and knees in exhaustion. "I almost had it. I think we need to get some sleep. We're all still tired from wiping that damned Frieza out of existence."

Krillin and Goku nodded and they all left to get some sleep. Over the next few months they continued their training, Vegeta and Goku getting better at reaching and maintaining the Super Saiyan level and Krillin and Piccolo both gained an impressive amount of skill from sparring with the two now much stronger opponents.

**************************

Several months later, Bulma looked out her window and frowned prettily. "I can swear that something is coming." She mumbled to herself. She stood up and stretched before walking outside. She gasped in amazement as a dark haired figure was flying towards her. 'Vegeta!?' Her heart and mind cried out simultaneously. She ran forward a few steps and stopped, waiting for the flying figure to get closer. 'Wait… that isn't Vegeta's hair style… that looks more like…'

Yamcha landed a meter away from Bulma and immediately moved forward to hug her close. Bulma squeaked in surprise and nervously put her arms around her former boyfriend before backing away slightly. "Yamcha! You're alive again." Bulma said with less enthusiasm than she intended.

Yamcha gave her a big grin, oblivious to the hesitation in her tone. "Yeah! Tien and Chaotzu got wished back to. Those Namek dragonballs grant three wishes at a time, and you can wish someone back even if they've been wished back before! Isn't that great!?"

Bulma nodded slowly and smiled. "I'm glad to see you're alive and well again. Would you like some lunch?"

Yamcha shook his head slowly. "I've got a better idea…" He trailed off as he embraced Bulma again, his hands reaching down to cup her buttocks, much to her surprise. He felt her stiffen this time, and wondered what was wrong. "Bulma? Is anything…" He was interrupted by a loud booming voice before he got to finish his question.

"GET YOUR STINKING HANDS OFF MY MATE BEFORE I SEND YOUR WEAKLING HUMAN ASS BACK TO OTHERWORLD!" The voice said. 

Yamcha immediately backed away from Bulma, his face taking on a slight blue shade as he looked around with a bit of fright, sensing an enormous ki. "What!?" Yamcha cried, wondering if he was about to be sent to Otherworld again so soon after he was wished back.

"Vegeta!" Bulma cried, running straight into her mate's arms. Yamcha stared in shock and nearly fainted.

"But... but he's… no! Bulma, I'm your boyfriend, damn it! How could you do this to me!?" Yamcha started crying as Vegeta and Bulma gave each other soul-scorching kisses.

Vegeta broke the kiss moments later and growled at Yamcha. "Human, any relation you had with my mate is over with. Accept it."

Bulma slapped Vegeta's arm and frowned at him for his lack of tact. "Yamcha… we need to talk."

Yamcha shook his head. "I don't even want to know. You damned bitch, I can't believe you started fucking the freak that was responsible for my death!"

Bulma looked down and felt a bit guilty, but Vegeta was only pissed off. "Apologize to her for the way you just talked to her or I'll grind you beneath my boot!" He unconsciously turned Super Saiyan as his anger peaked.

Yamcha nearly pissed his pants and stammered out an apology before taking off into the air. Bulma sighed and wrapped her arms around Vegeta's neck from behind and kissed the bite mark on his shoulder. "You really should be a bit nicer to my friends. He was just upset. We _did use to date after all."_

Vegeta growled and turned around and nipped at Bulma's bite mark on her shoulder before replying. "That doesn't matter to me. You're my mate and I'll not have you talked to like that, by him or anyone else. I don't care how well they know you." His protective instincts were raging in his body and he had to restrain himself from chasing Yamcha down and snapping his neck.

It was then that Bulma noticed his hair. "What the hell? What happened to your black hair!?"

Vegeta glanced upwards and grinned. "That's what happens when I become a Super Saiyan." He replied as he powered back down to normal.

Bulma grinned and kissed him. "Wow… how about we go upstairs and you can show me just how super you've become?"

Vegeta kissed Bulma deeply and shook his head. "I can't wait… I'm going to take you right here, woman!" He started tugging at her clothes insistently.

Bulma giggled and tried to pull away from the Saiyan prince. "Vegeta! It's broad daylight and my parents are around, as well as some Capsule Corp. employees! We can't just start screwing out here!"

Vegeta growled and scooped her up and blasted off towards a nearby forest where they could be completely alone. He touched down in a lovely glade and yanked his clothes off as if they were on fire. "It's been so long…" Before Bulma could even move her hands towards her clothes Vegeta stepped forward and batted her hands away gently and removed her clothing with exquisite care. "You _have been faithful to me, haven't you? And you weren't letting that imbecile touch your ass when you know it belongs to me?" He gently kissed and nipped at her neck and growled softly._

Bulma sighed and pressed herself against the prince. "Don't ask me silly questions. You know I'm yours, my prince." She nipped at his ear, her words and actions making his breath catch in desire.

He picked her up then and her legs instinctively hooked on the back of his knees. He held her still as his aching hardness slid into her, both of them groaning at the feeling they had missed for so long now. He used his hands to move her hips up and down for several minutes before he set her down gently on her back, not withdrawing from her in doing so. Her legs moved up so that her ankles were crossed over the small of his back as Vegeta thrusted into her [AN: Interesting, it's saying thrusted isn't a word… if not, who cares?] in a slow and deep pace. His lips were pressed against hers as one hand held and squeezed her bum and the other toyed with one of her breasts. He became even more turned on when he heart Bulma growling softly and he answered her with a primal growl of his own. Bulma clutched at him tightly and cried out in pleasure as she climaxed and looked up at Vegeta with a passion-flushed face.

Vegeta gave her a feral grin and slowed his movements down to give her time to relax and he tenderly kissed her and held her close. Bulma giggled, always getting a bit giddy after an orgasm, and nipped at his ear to let him know it was ok to continue. Vegeta smiled and withdrew for a moment and rolled her gently over onto her stomach and grinned as Bulma instinctively lifted up onto her hands and knees and swayed her hips at him in a sexy gesture. Vegeta scooted forward and held onto her hips as he slid into her again, groaning loudly now that he was even deeper inside her. His movements were slow and tender as he leaned forward to kiss the back of Bulma's neck and his hands looped around her body, one hand squeezing the breast that had been ignored earlier and the other reaching down to stroke her sensitive stomach and occasionally went further down to tease her clitoris. Bulma's hips started moving against him insistently, earning a sexy chuckle from the Saiyan prince. He leaned back and held her hips tightly and started thrusting harder and faster, relearning the limits of the force he could use that would excite her but not hurt her overly much. He grinned as he decided he was going to try to teach her how to manipulate her ki, both to learn how to fly and to be able to get rougher in bed without getting hurt. She had a very strong ki for a woman who didn't even study martial arts, after all, one of the things that attracted him so much about her.

His movements started getting frantic as the pleasure that he had so long been denied took over his senses. His teeth were clenched as he tried not to thrust too hard, though the occasional whimper let him know that he was thrusting too hard occasionally. He slowed his movements down as his release neared, using tender strokes on her sex to bring her over the edge again. He gasped when he felt her inner muscles clenching his shaft rhythmically and it brought him over the edge into oblivion as he cried out his release for all the heavens to hear.

As his rational mind caught up with him he noticed that he was lying on his back with Bulma cuddled up against him and she was stroking her fingers tenderly along the lines of his hard abdominal muscles. He smiled down at her and kissed the top of her head, bringing her attention up to his handsome face. "We have a lot to catch up on." Bulma stated with a smile.

Vegeta grinned and nodded. "Yes."

They were silent for several minutes before Bulma spoke first. "I feel bad about Yamcha finding out that way. I mean, he was my first boyfriend, though things weren't going anywhere with him. We weren't even together when he went to fight you and Nappa." She trailed off at the mention of the large bald Saiyan. Vegeta remained silent, not wishing to talk about Yamcha at a tender moment like this. Bulma, though, did want to talk. "How many women were you with before you met me?"

Vegeta grimaced. He knew it was a dangerous question, even with his lack of experience at relationships with women. "I honestly don't know. I've taken my share of women while I was conquering worlds for Frieza, and I was given a few handmaidens as well, but it left me feeling empty inside because I knew I wanted to find a mate one day."

Bulma looked up into Vegeta's eyes, seeing the sadness there that he couldn't hide from her. "How did you know that I was the one?"

Vegeta shook his head slowly. "I didn't. It's instinct. Something about you just triggered the mating instinct in me. It's never wrong, though sometimes it's one-sided."

Bulma frowned in confusion. "What do you mean by one-sided?"

Vegeta sighed and stroked his fingers along Bulma's arm, feeling the soft grass tickling him as he moved slightly. "To give an example, if I put my mating mark on you but you didn't return it, I would be mated to you for life but you wouldn't be to me, meaning you could find another mate if you wished to."

Bulma frowned in distaste, glad that she had returned the mark. "So it was instinctive for me too?" At Vegeta's nod, she continued her questioning. "What all does the bonding entail? We never had a chance to discuss it."

Vegeta scratched his head and tried to explain it. "From what I've been told and what I've read, it's an intense physio-emotional bond. There's basically chemicals that relate to love that are released after bonding and they continue to be released especially when you're with your mate. You feel loved, safe, and content. You become very attached and protective, and most of all you fall deeply in love."

Bulma pondered that for a few moments. "The bond makes the chemicals release or the chemicals form the bond?"

"Both." Vegeta stated simply.

Bulma considered that for a few moments. "What would happen if I died?"

Vegeta frowned in distaste at the thought, but he knew she would pressure him until he answered. "I'd go into withdrawal. I'd feel dejected, bitter, broken-hearted. I'd mourn your passing and I would get very sick. But I would eventually grow accustomed to being without you and move on with my life."

"With another mate?" Bulma asked softly.

Vegeta shook his head. "Never. Bonding is for life. I can't even get aroused by another woman now."

Bulma thought about that. She still felt other men were attractive but when she tried to think of them sexually it didn't even give her a tingle. Not even Goku, who she had carried a bit of a torch for, for many years. "I see. You were dead when you were on Namek for a while, weren't you? I felt it."

Vegeta grimaced. "Yes."

Bulma held him tighter and kissed him tenderly on the bond mark. "I'm glad you're back. I was sick half to death. Never leave me like that again, my prince. Please?"

Vegeta blinked a few times, trying to fight back the tears that formed from thinking about dying and leaving her alone again. "I'll try my best." He vowed. It was enough... it had to be.

*************************

Goku and Krillin and Piccolo weren't surprised when Vegeta blasted off away from them the moment they stepped out of the Capsule Corp. spaceship. Goku had accidentally let it slip about his relationship with Bulma, and though it had surprised Krillin, he tried to shrug it off. It wasn't like he had a secret crush on her, after all… right? Goku grinned, his own thoughts on Chi-Chi and what he hoped to be doing with her as soon as possible. "So where are you off to, Krillin?" Goku asked, smiling down at his short friend.

Krillin shrugged, unsure. "I guess I could head to Roshi's island, but I'm in no hurry to do that, to tell the truth. Would it be a problem if I crashed at your place for a while? I can watch Gohan for a bit. I know you and Chi-Chi have a lot of catching up to do." Krillin tried to keep the sadness out of his voice at that statement, silently wondering when he's find a girl of his own.

Goku got a big smile on his face. It was rare these days that Goku and Chi-Chi had some quality tender moments, since they always had to be careful to not be too loud and to listen in case Gohan needed them for some reason or another. Krillin keeping Gohan busy would give them the chance. "That would be great, Krillin! I'm sure you'd like the chance to get to know Gohan better, too. He's a great kid, I think you'll like him."

"Yeah, he is." Piccolo agreed. "I'll see you guys later. Don't be surprised if I pay a visit occasionally, Goku. I have a special interest in Gohan, after all." He flew off without another word.

Krillin nodded and smiled and they took off towards the Son home. "Hey, I consider him my nephew, Goku. And since he's your kid, that already makes him a hell of a guy, you know what I mean?"

Goku nodded and grinned happily and it didn't take them long to land outside of his house. He stepped in and immediately had a small bundle of energetic affection jump into his arms. "DADDY!" came to his ears as he hugged Gohan back.

"Hey, little guy! How are you?" Goku asked.

Chi-Chi was drawn in and smiled politely at Krillin and walked over to hug Goku, despite the boy that was already occupying his arms. "Goku… oh I missed you so much! Thank Kami you're back!"

Goku nodded and kissed Chi-Chi, reaching up with one hand to run his fingers through her hair, which both of them absolutely loved while the other kept Gohan in an embrace. "I've missed you too, Chi-Chi. And you too, Gohan. I hope I never have to leave you guys like that again."

Krillin chuckled as Goku and Chi-Chi wandered off, trading adoring gazes. "Hey, Gohan… let's say you and I head to the lake for a swim and maybe get some fishing done? Your parents have a lot of catching up to do. You can tell me what's been happening around here, too. Sound good to you?"

Gohan nodded eagerly, glad to be able to get out and play rather than study. He was sad that he would have to tell Krillin about Roshi's death, however. When they reached the lake, Krillin wasn't surprised to see Piccolo meditating near the shore. He had stated he wanted to see Gohan, after all. Gohan ran over and embraced the Namek, much to his embarrassment. "Piccolo! I'm so glad you're back!"

Piccolo grinned. "Hey kid. Great to see you. I'm proud of you, Gohan. I know you were able to protect the Earth from Frieza's goons."

Gohan's expression turned sad and he sat down, his feet in the water. "Yeah." He agreed, looking out across the water.

Krillin sat down too and traded a worried glance with Piccolo. "What's on your mind, kiddo?"

Gohan sighed and looked between his mentor and his friend. "I lost control during my fight. I nearly blew myself up. I can't control my powers, they're just too chaotic. I hope I never have to fight again." Gohan shivered, despite the warmth of the summer mid-morning.

Piccolo rested a hand on the young demi-saiyan's shoulder. "Don't sweat it, kid. With a little more training you'll be an expert at controlling your powers."

Gohan shook his head violently. "I won't train any more! I never want to fight again! Please, don't make me, Piccolo. I had to kill those two… Kami… and my power. It's just too much. It's like it has a mind of its own! I just can't handle it. I'm sorry, I know you want me to train, but I just can't. Maybe when I'm older."

Piccolo frowned. He knew that age wouldn't matter much in allowing the child to harness his awesome power, but there was no use in arguing with Gohan. He was incredibly stubborn. "I'm proud of you anyway, Gohan. I'm here for you, as a mentor or just as a friend."

Krillin nodded. "Me too. After all, you're practically my nephew."

'And you're as close to a son to me as one could be without a biological relation.' Piccolo thought fondly.

Gohan smiled. "Thanks… hey, let's go swimming now!" Gohan shed his clothes and jumped in without awaiting a reply, laughing happily as he swam around.

Piccolo chuckled as Krillin stripped too and jumped in. "I'll stay here, thanks. Have fun, Gohan."

***************************

This chapter was a bit of an interlude. The next chapter will take place a few years down the road. As a teaser: Gohan and Videl! Kinda. Reviews are lovely as always. I am so happy every time I see a new review up. It's just so nice of you all! Till next time.


	15. Message in a Space Bottle

DragonBall V: A World Both Familiar and Foreign

Author's Note: This particular part skips forward a few years and there are a few more changes. Namely, the Tenkaichi Budoukai has been changed a bit. It's still held every three years, but also there are smaller regional tournaments during this time leading to 8 major regional tournaments [meaning the world is divided into 8 regions for the purposes of the tournaments] a few months before the Budoukai which if you win for your region you're guaranteed a spot in the Budoukai. There is also a tournament that is by invitation only and takes place inside a hollowed out mountain in the middle of the ocean, very secretive. In other words, there is a lot more options for the martial arts community. Also, there won't be any Garlic Jr. in this universe. That sucker is still stuck in the dead zone where he'll rot for eternity. He he. Now, on to the story.

Required Disclaimer: I don't own the DB franchise, I've never worked for them, I'm not making any money off this, and I'm dead sexxy baby! Read and enjoy.

Chapter 15: Message in a Space Bottle

[AN: It has been a few years since chapter 14. Gohan is now 8 years old. Trunks never showed up to warn about any killer androids and so far Goku hasn't suffered from any killer heart virii]

Vegeta strolled into Bulma's lab, a towel around his shoulders from the workout in the gravity generator he had just finished. "What are you working on, woman? I thought you'd be in bed by now." Vegeta scowled as he looked over Bulma's shoulder.

Bulma looked up at her mate and smiled. "Hey hon. I received a strange message but I can't understand it. But the language sounds familiar. You know a fair number of alien languages, right?" After Vegeta nodded, Bulma pressed a button to play the message. "Does this one sound familiar?"

Vegeta's gaze became intense. "Where did that message come from!?"

Bulma blinked in surprise at the prince's response. "Well, to tell the truth I'm not sure yet. Do you recognize the language?"

Vegeta nodded grimly. "It's Saiyan… a slang form of it anyway. Do you know how many light years away this message came from?"

Bulma typed on the keyboard in front of her for several minutes and frowned. "No. Actually, it looks like it came through subspace… it's a near real time message."

Vegeta leaned forward, gripping the work table so hard it cracked. "That's impossible! There aren't any Saiyans left except for Kakkarot and myself!"

Bulma shrugged. "Maybe some weren't on Vegeta-sei when Freiza destroyed it or perhaps some managed to escape?"

Vegeta frowned in thought. "Do you have a three dimensional space map handy?"

Bulma rolled her seat over to another station and punched in a sequence and a three dimensional space map hologram popped up in the middle of the room. "Here you go, hon."

Vegeta looked over the map and walked over to one section. "Make this area larger." He commanded.

"Just touch it." Bulma replied softly.

Vegeta grunted and brought his hand forward and a menu popped up. A moment later that area of the map was the only one on the large hologram. "Play the message again, woman." Vegeta growled out. Bulma sighed, knowing that Vegeta would be a jerk until he was satisfied, and played the message again. Vegeta frowned and brought his finger up and traced a path on the map until he came to a planet. He tapped the planet and a menu popped up and he selected an option to display everything known about the planet. "This planet has an abundance of animal and plant life, but no sentient life. I wonder why it was never sold by Frieza?"

Bulma shivered slightly at the mention of the maniacal space tyrant. She walked over and looked at the surrounding area around the planet. "See this red field here? It's a thick gas cloud. Most travelers would avoid it. My guess is, this planet is only visible occasionally so maybe no one had looked into it further?"

Vegeta frowned. "Maybe. Woman, prepare the space ship. I'm going to go see Kakkarot and then we're going to investigate this. If there are Saiyans out there trying to contact me, then it is my duty as their prince to meet them."

Bulma scowled, not liking the idea of Vegeta going out into space again. However, she knew there was no use in arguing with him. She watched as he walked out and then blasted off into the air towards the Son home.

*********************

Vegeta stormed into the Son house as if he owned it and immediately bellowed. "Kakkarot! I must speak with you at once!"

Chi-Chi ran into the room and frowned at Vegeta. "Goku is taking a bath. Won't you have a seat and wait? I can get you some tea."

Vegeta snarled at Chi-Chi, but immediately frowned and sat down. It wouldn't be a good idea to upset Goku's mate, both because Goku was approximately equal in strength to Vegeta and because Chi-Chi talked to Bulma regularly and something like that would mean he'd have to sleep on the couch. Not that the couch wasn't very comfortable, mind you, but even Vegeta doesn't like sleeping alone. Plus it's a lot harder to get your mate interested in sex when you're down the hall from her. "Fine." Vegeta said flatly.

Gohan wandered in, taking a break from his studies and stretched with a yawn. He had heard Vegeta's voice so figured it was the perfect chance to take a break. "Hey Uncle Vegeta!" Gohan exclaimed, hopping up onto the couch to wrap his arms around the prince's neck in an embrace.

Vegeta grunted and patted the boy on the back. He didn't know why the boy insisted on calling him uncle or displaying affection, but as one of the last Saiyans… possibly last Saiyans, Vegeta mentally corrected himself, it was advantageous to have a good relationship with the boy. Plus, he didn't have any children of his own yet and he was beginning to wonder if he ever would. "Gohan." Vegeta said with a nod. "You're taking a break from your studies I see. When am I going to be able to convince you to spar with me, brat?"

Gohan frowned, not from being called a brat as he was accustomed to that from the elder Saiyan, but because he brought up fighting again. "You'd pound me into the ground, Uncle Vegeta. I haven't been practicing that much."

Vegeta scowled. "You have the blood of a warrior race flowing through your veins and all you do is study, boy! It's not healthy. You need to get better at fighting, we might have to rely on you in combat someday."

Gohan had become practiced at changing the subject on Vegeta, which he chose to do now. "So how is Aunt Bulma?"

Vegeta couldn't help the grin that came to his face whenever he thought of his beloved mate. "As beautiful as the day I met her. And twice as feisty. In fact, it was a discovery of hers that is the reason I'm here."

Gohan's ears perked up. Discoveries always caught his attention. He loved visiting Bulma and spending the day with her in her lab and learning things that she had discovered or invented. "Oh? What is it, Uncle Vegeta?"

Vegeta shook his head slowly. "I'm waiting for Kakkarot to return from the bath so that I can discuss it with him." The prince noticed the boy's expression turn sad, so he quickly added, "But you're welcome to stay and listen. After all, it may affect you as well."

Goku chose that moment to walk in, dressed in a pair of red sweatpants and a blue muscle shirt and still drying his hair with the towel. "Hey Vegeta." Goku greeted, even though the towel was obscuring his vision. He could sense Vegeta the moment he approached his house, after all, and he knew exactly where the older Saiyan was despite the towel over his face.

"Kakkarot, finish drying your damned hair and sit down. I have something important to talk to you about." Vegeta said gruffly.

"Can it wait? I'm hungry!" Goku exclaimed, smelling lunch in the kitchen.

"You're always hungry, you clown!" Vegeta snapped, but with a grin on his face. "Fine… I'm hungry as well. There is enough for me as well, I hope?"

Chi-Chi popped her head in. "With two Saiyans in the house I've gotten use to overcooking, Vegeta. You're welcome to eat with us. Come on in, it's on the table."

"All right!" Goku exclaimed and ran in and was already wolfing down food by the time Gohan and Vegeta sat down. They both scowled at Goku and grabbed some food and tried to catch up to the ever hungry Saiyan. After they finished they returned to the sitting room and relaxed, patting their full stomachs. "So, what was it you wanted to talk to me about, Vegeta?" Goku asked.

Goku leaned forward, his expression turning grim. "Bulma received a transmission today. It was in real time, and it was in a form of Saiyan that lower class soldiers such as yourself are known to use. It was a message asking if any other Saiyans had survived the battle where Frieza blew up our home planet, and it gave their location. Bulma helped me locate their planet and I think we should go there. I have to go, as the Saiyan prince I can do no less. I want you to come with me, being one of the last full-blooded Saiyans yourself. Will you come with me?"

Goku glanced at Gohan. "What about Gohan? He's a Saiyan, too."

Vegeta frowned. "It may become too dangerous for him. Besides, if something does happen to us, I draw comfort in the idea that the Saiyans would live on through Gohan. And I trust him to help watch over Bulma as well as your mate."

Goku frowned in thought. "It would be interesting to meet other Saiyans. Aw man, but there's a martial arts competition coming up and I was going to compete! We could sure use the money. Can we wait a couple of weeks?"

Vegeta scowled. "Damn it Kakkarot, this is more important than a stupid competition! Have your brat compete in your place, it's not like he can't win, he's a Saiyan for Kami's sake!"

Goku turned to smile at Gohan. "Hey, yeah! You'll compete, won't you Gohan?"

Gohan shifted around nervously. "But daddy… that would mean I'd have to fight!"

Goku shook his head. "But it's friendly competition. It's not a fight to the death. You know that. There's nothing wrong with pitting your skills against others. Besides, we could really use that prize money! If I can't go, you have to."

Gohan sighed. His father was guilt-tripping him into going. He nodded, frowning. "Ok, daddy."

Goku grinned. "Thanks, son. You'll make me proud." They got up and informed Chi-Chi of what was happening. 

After several minutes of her yelling that he was abandoning her again, she finally relented when she saw the need in his eyes to go. She sighed and gave her husband a kiss and held him close. She turned to Vegeta and gave him he sternest scowl. "You make sure he comes back to me safe and sound, mister, or you better not return at all!"

Vegeta growled softly, but just nodded. 'Kami, this woman should have been a Saiyan.' Vegeta thought. A half hour later, he and Goku were flying back towards Capsule Corporation. When they arrived, Yamcha, Krillin, and Piccolo were waiting on them. "What are you all doing here?" Vegeta demanded gruffly.

Krillin frowned, accustomed to Vegeta's crankiness. "Bulma called me and Yamcha and Piccolo just followed us here." Krillin replied.

"I felt their kis coming here so I figured something was up." Piccolo explained with a frown.

Vegeta scowled. "Kakkarot and I are going into outer space to investigate a signal that may have come from surviving Saiyans. Your assistance is not needed. This is a Saiyan matter."

"I'm getting tired of your Saiyan superiority complex, Vegeta!" Yamcha yelled, clenching his fists. He was still sore after all these years that Vegeta had 'stolen his girlfriend' after all.

Vegeta gave Yamcha a feral grin that made the human back off a bit. "Look, human. If these are Saiyans, they would know you aren't one of us. Kakkarot and I have a better chance of having friendly relations with them if we go alone."

"Besides, you guys should stay here in case there's a problem on Earth. It may need you guys while we're gone, after all. And Piccolo, I'd like to ask you to stay at my house until we get back to keep an eye on Gohan and Chi-Chi, if you wouldn't mind?" Goku added quickly.

Piccolo nodded. "Sure, Goku. I never mind visiting Gohan. I'll keep an eye on Chi-Chi too."

Krillin sighed. "You sure I can't come? It's been awfully lonely without Roshi. I hate to say it, but I miss the old pervert. His house is just so empty when it's just me there all alone."

Vegeta shook his head. "They might not feel comfortable with an alien race. It's bad enough that neither Kakkarot or myself have our tails anymore. They'd know you weren't a Saiyan the moment they smelled you."

"Eh… don't even explain that one, Vegeta." Krillin said with a chuckle.

"I wouldn't want to be in a cramped spaceship with you anyway, Vegeta." Yamcha grumbled.

Vegeta moved closer to Yamcha and glared at him. "Keep your damned hands off of my mate while I'm gone, weakling. I'd hate to upset her by ripping your head off."

Bulma chose that moment to walk out, followed by a robot carrying some bags for Vegeta. "Hon, you know Yamcha respects me too much to try anything. He knows you and I only have eyes for each other. There's no reason to threaten him." She embraced Vegeta and kissed the bond scar, knowing that always reassured the prince.

Vegeta grinned and kissed hers as well. He paused for a moment and looked at Bulma, surprise flickering over his face. "Bulma… perhaps I shouldn't go." Vegeta stated.

Bulma was surprised at this. "Huh? No… you need to go, Vegeta. This is important to you. I'll be fine."

Vegeta frowned. "Krillin, can I speak with you for a moment in private?"

The bald monk blinked in surprise. 'Something serious, he didn't call me baldie.' He thought. Aloud, he replied, "Sure, Vegeta."

Vegeta walked away from the others, though he knew Goku would be able to hear him anyway. "Krillin… Bulma… she's pregnant. I don't trust Yamcha around her, he's still bitter about her choosing me over him. I would feel better if you stayed here to watch over her. Would you do that for me?"

Krillin's mouth hung open in surprise. "Bulma's pregnant!?"

Vegeta snarled. "Quiet! I don't think she even knows yet. I smelled the change in her. Just, watch over her, ok? Help her with anything she needs. Keep her safe."

Krillin nodded. "Of course. She's a good friend, I could do no less."

Vegeta nodded. "It goes without saying that you should keep your hands off of her, of course." He smirked, teasing the shorter man.

Krillin grinned and nodded. 'His humor is sometimes hard to pick up.'

They rejoined the others and Vegeta embraced Bulma one last time, kissing her and telling her he'd be back as soon as possible and to stay safe. Bulma nodded and smiled, unsure of what was going on. Vegeta cast one last sad look at her and walked into the space ship after making sure the robot had put his bags in a secure place. "Come on, Kakkarot! I haven't got all day!"

Goku grinned at Bulma and Krillin. "Take care, you guys. By the way, Piccolo. Gohan is entering the Tenkaichi Budoukai in my place. So root for him for me, will you?"

Piccolo grinned. "Sure, Goku. It'll be nice to see Gohan practicing martial arts again. Maybe I can train him a bit before the tournament."

Goku shrugged. "Well, the tournament is tomorrow. I doubt you'll be able to get any training in. But Gohan has at least kept up with his forms, but I'm afraid he hasn't gotten much better over the years. Someday maybe we'll convince him to start training harder. All that studying is going to rot his brain!" Goku grinned. Then he turned to Bulma. "I'm gunna miss you, Bulma. By the way, there's plenty of food on the ship, right?"

Bulma laughed and nodded. "Plenty to feed both you and Vegeta for quite a long time. And there's some kitchen robots to cook for you, though they're not quite as good as Chi-Chi. But they'll do. Keep Vegeta out of trouble, ok?"

"I heard that, woman! If anything, I'll have to keep that clown out of trouble!" Vegeta yelled from inside the ship, making everyone laugh except for Yamcha who scowled and flew off.

"Well, I better go before Vegeta pops a blood vessel or something." Goku said, giving Bulma a hug and shaking Krillin's hand. He waved one last time and boarded the ship, which took off several minutes later.

Krillin turned to Bulma and grinned. "Well, looks like I'll be staying with you for a while. Are you up for a game of poker?"

Bulma grinned. "The last time we played poker you tried to get me to play strip poker. Vegeta wasn't too happy about that, ya know."

Krillin chuckled. "Aw, it's all harmless fun. Let's get inside, then."

***********************

The next day, Gohan looked around the arena, his eyes almost as wide as saucers. "Wow!" Gohan exclaimed, looking at all the people.

"Come on, Gohan. We need to get you registered." Piccolo said gruffly.

"You do your best and win us that money, Gohan. I'll be cheering for you!" Chi-Chi told him, giving him one last hug and a kiss on the top of his head before watching him walk into the registration area. She then found Bulma and Krillin and sat with them. "Why aren't you entering, Krillin?" She asked.

Krillin shrugged. "Probably the same reason as Piccolo. There's no point, really. The only competition I'd have is him, anyway. I don't need the money, and Piccolo doesn't even use money."

Bulma poked him in the ribs with her elbow and chuckled. "Aw, you know I'd take care of you if you did need money anyway, cutie."

Krillin blushed in embarrassment, laughing nervously. "Aw, thanks Bulma. You're a pal."

The registration official looked across the table at Gohan and Piccolo and frowned. "Name?"

"Son Gohan." He replied.

The official then looked at Piccolo. "And are you registering as well, sir?"

Piccolo shook his head. "Not this time around. Maybe next time." He replied gruffly.

The official nodded and looked through some papers. "I don't see your name listed, Mr. Son."

Gohan frowned. "My daddy told me to compete in his place. His name is Son Goku."

The official's face lit up, not needing to look that name up. "Oh, he's a former champion. How old are you?"

"Eight, sir." Gohan replied politely.

The official frowned. "I'm afraid we're no longer letting children compete against the adults. You'll have to compete in the junior league. And since you haven't competed before, you're not guaranteed a spot in the tournament. You'll have to compete in a qualifying match."

Gohan shrugged. "Ok, that's fine. Who do you want me to fight?"

The official laughed. "That's not until later, little guy. Here, fill this form out please and return it to me when you're done."

Gohan nodded and sat down on a nearby bench next to Piccolo and looked the form over. He filled out his name and address and such easily but he paused when he came to sensei. "What do I put here? Your name, Piccolo?"

Piccolo considered that. "Well, your father hasn't really trained you but you can put his name down as primary sensei. For secondary, put Ma Junior."

Gohan scratched his head. "Whose that?"

The Namek grinned. "That's me. Or at least the name I compete under. Long story, I'll tell it to you sometime."

Gohan frowned. "Shouldn't I put you as primary since you're the one who really trained me?"

Piccolo shrugged. "Whatever you like, kid. It doesn't really matter."

Gohan nodded and put it down that way. "Oh, I have to fight in a gi with my sensei's symbol. I only have a plain blue gi." Gohan said with a frown.

Piccolo zapped a beam at Gohan and his clothes changed into a blue and orange gi, with Piccolo's symbol on the front and the Kamesennin symbol on the back like Goku's use to be before he trained under King Kai. "That should cover it." Piccolo stated.

Gohan grinned. "Thanks, Piccolo!" He filled out the rest of the form, leaving the tournament experience section blank since he had none. He turned it in and grinned at the official who looked it over.

"Ma Junior and Son Goku… you have some credible sensei's, young man. Both are former champions and top placers. I trust at least one of them is here with you?" The official asked.

Piccolo nodded. "I'm Ma Junior."

The official smiled. "Why aren't you competing, then?!"

Piccolo frowned. "I have my reasons. Hurry up and finish his registration!"

The official was intimidated so quickly copied down what he needed to and pointed Gohan to the waiting area. Piccolo patted Gohan on the back and wished him good luck and went to join Chi-Chi and the others. Gohan looked around at all the other children and grinned. "Well, this should be fun."

One of the other officials came in a little while later and looked the children over, performing a quick head count to make sure they were all present. "Ok, we have 24 competitors for the junior championship and only 16 slots. 8 of these are guaranteed spots because of placements in former competitions, so the rest of you will compete for the final 8 slots. The 8 competitors who will not have to have a qualifying match are Yui Kerin, Mao Tai, Phillips Gene, Satan Videl, Stoner Eric, Rivers Lucy [AN: Teehee using my own name, I'm so bad], Gerrick Julien, and Emerson Waldo. The rest of the matches will be called in a few moments."

Gohan watched as 8 of the competitors walked over to some benches and sat down, apparently the 8 that were guaranteed spots. One of them particularly caught his eye, a dark haired blue eyed girl. 'Damn she looks familiar. She's pretty cute… for a girl.' Gohan thought. She glanced up at him and flashed him a friendly smile, which he returned nervously. His attention shifted to the official as he heard his name.

"Son Gohan versus Adams Stanley." Gohan looked around to see a nervous looking blonde boy who was apparently his competition. They all watched as the first qualifying match started. Gohan's would be the third of eight. Gohan stretched a bit and then sat down and tried to clear his mind to meditate a bit, one of the few things that Piccolo had taught him that he still tried to do daily. About 15 minutes later, he heard his name called so he stood up and walked out onto the fighting area. He remembered the rules from his father's descriptions and the official had repeated them for those that didn't know so he was ready.

He assumed a fighting stance and studied his opponent's form. 'He's a bit hesitant but his form is pretty good. I see very few flaws in it.' He heard his mother and Bulma cheering so he flashed them a quick smile before turning his attention back on his opponent.

"Begin the match!" The announcer shouted.

Gohan and Stanley approached each other slowly, looking for openings to attack. Gohan let his guard down for a moment and extended his hand for a friendly shake. Stanley smiled and shook his hand before backing off a step and resuming his fighting posture. Gohan was happy that the match would at least be friendly, feeling better about fighting now. They circled each other slowly before Stanley suddenly threw a kick which Gohan easily blocked. 'Hmm, he's not that strong but he's pretty fast.' Gohan used the opening to push on the other boy, making him lose his balance and stumble backwards. 'And he has terribly balance.'

Stanley regained his footing and frowned before running forward to throw a wild punch. Gohan moved sideways and grabbed his arm and flipped him over onto his back, but held onto the arm and knelt down to press his knee into the shoulder. "Submit so I don't have to put pressure on you." Gohan said softly.

Stan scowled and tried to roll out from under Gohan but a bit of pressure changed his mind. "I submit!" He yelled, not wanting his arm to get yanked out of the socket. 

Gohan immediately stood up and helped him up and patted him on the back. "You put up a good match. You need to work on your balance though."

Stan grinned. "I know, sensei keeps getting on to me about that. Thank you for a good match." Stan respectfully bowed and raised Gohan's hand, showing he wasn't a sore loser.

Gohan grinned and walked back into the waiting area and sat down next to the girl he had noticed earlier. He smiled at her and introduced himself. "Hi, I'm Son Gohan. It's nice to meet you."

Videl smiled as well and shook his hand. "I'm Satan Videl. My dad is competing also in the adult competition. Your name sounds familiar, by the way. Son… are you related to Son Goku?"

Gohan nodded. "Yeah, that's my father."

Videl grinned. "He competed in the past three competitions and placed highly in them. Is he competing this year?"

Gohan shook his head. "No, he had to go away on business so he asked me to compete in his place. I didn't know about this junior division though." 'She sure is nice. I wonder how far away from me she lives?'

"You had some good moves out there. I look forward to seeing you compete. Maybe we'll even face each other?" Videl smiled, her competitive nature coming to the forefront.

Gohan smiled. "Yeah, maybe."

They were silent for a few minutes before Videl turned to him. "This may sound silly, but have we met before? Maybe you competed in some of the junior competitions in the Orange Star City region?" [AN: That was the name of the city before it was renamed Satan City, in case you were wondering]

Gohan shook his head. "No, this is my first competition. But you're right, when I saw you I felt like I had met you before. I wonder where? Maybe we ran into each other when we were younger?"

Videl nodded. "Probably. No matter. It's nice to meet you, even if we've met before."

Gohan smiled. "Same here, Videl." The last of the qualifying fights was then over. They would have a bit of a break before their first fight. Gohan looked up and saw he was facing a boy named Moore Michael in the sixth round and Videl would fight Phillips Gene in the second round. It would be an interesting day.

**************************

Teehee, did you like this chapter? Videl and Gohan meet pretty early. I looked into the Tenkaichi Budoukai tournaments and found something strange… when the Buu Saga started, the tournament that Gohan, Videl, Goku, and everyone else competed in should have been the 29th tournament, instead it was listed as the 25th meaning that in the 12 years between the 23rd and 25th there was only one tournament instead of 4. This makes no sense, so just figure that when that particular tournament rolls around it'll be the 29th and not the 25th. Ok? Teehee I had considered waiting until Gohan and Videl were 11 before they met in a tournament, but I didn't want to wait that long. I'm impatient that way. I don't think many of you will complain though, am I right? Anyway, review please so I'll be happy and want to write chapter 16. J


	16. Battle of the Munchkins

DragonBall V: A World Both Familiar and Foreign

Author's Note: Hmm I hadn't considered that with the ring destroyed that the tournament might be postponed a few times. But, I think three years is plenty of time to rebuild an arena. So, no canceled tournaments. Teehee. Ok, to give some history… we all know that it was Goku versus Demon Lord Piccolo in the 23rd Budoukai. In this AU since the tournaments continued, the 24th was Goku versus Krillin (Piccolo didn't compete that time) with Goku winning. The 25th took place during the time that Goku, Vegeta, and Krillin were on Namek or at least on their way there so no Goku that time and of course Yamcha, Tien, and Chaotzu were dead at this point. The final match was Shien (who apparently beat Yamcha but lost to Piccolo during the 23rd and that's all I know about him since I haven' seen those Dragonball episodes yet… sniff… sob) versus newcomer Shao Lee with Shao Lee as the winner. Mr. Satan tried to compete in this tournament but was eliminated in the qualifying rounds. This was right before his wife was killed by Kui, so that was one of the last things she saw was her husband failing in the tournament, hence his desire to do win the tournament in her memory. By the way, this is a long chapter, just to give you a warning. Well, longer than my other chapters anyway.

Required Disclaimer: I don't own the DB franchise, I've never worked for them, I'm not making any money off this, and I'm dead sexxy baby! Read and enjoy.

Chapter 16: Battle of the Munchkins

Gohan watched as Kerin and Tai took their places in the ring and faced each other. He felt a poke in his ribs and turned to look at Videl. "I don't know anything about Tai, but Kerin has never lost a single match. I've heard he's incredibly fast." Videl stated.

"Really? This should be interesting." Gohan said, his eyes widening in interest as the match started. Tai approached slowly with a low stance and suddenly moved forward with a palm strike at Kerin, but he sidestepped the attack and landed a punch into Mao Tai's ribs. Tai tried to counter with an elbow but the pain in his ribs made him have a spasm and he dropped to his knees before the blow connected. "Not bad." Gohan observed.

"I barely even saw that strike. I have to face him next if I win my match." Videl added with a frown.

Gohan smiled at her. "You'll do fine. Just don't leave yourself open like he did, and if you do expect to be hit and use it against him."

Videl smirked. "You must think you'll have a better chance if you face me rather than him."

Gohan chuckled. "No, you're a lot stronger than him."

Videl gave him a strange look since he hadn't seen her fight yet, but shrugged it off. Tai had recovered from the rib punch and landed a spinning kick into Kerin's stomach. They were both pretty winded by now, but the fight wasn't over. Kerin took the offensive and came at Tai with a series of punches and finished off with a kick, forcing Tai backwards until he lost his balance and fell out of the ring. "Tai let Kerin intimidate him. Ah well, I guess you'll know who you'll be facing next." Gohan stated.

Videl chuckled. "I have to win my match first, silly. But, I'm confident I'll win."

Gohan grinned. "Me too. Good luck anyway, though."

Videl smiled at Gohan as she walked out to her match and also nodded at Kerin as she passed him. She didn't notice the scowl he gave her, but Gohan did. 'I wonder what his problem is?' The young Saiyan thought. Videl faced her opponent, Phillips Gene, and bowed slightly before she assumed her fighting posture. 'Her form is flawless. She's perfectly balanced. Very nice, I wonder who her sensei is?'

The announcer called for the match to start and it did with an explosion of offense from Gene. Videl dodged and blocked most of the blows but took a left to the cheek and a knee in her side before she got pissed off. Gene rushed at her with what he hoped was a finishing punch but Videl sidestepped just in time and followed through with the motion to kick the boy in the back which just added to his own momentum. He barely stopped himself before he landed out of the ring, but as he turned to scowl at his opponent, she had already jumped up and kicked him and sent him crashing into the arena's wall. She landed gracefully and walked out of the ring without a backward glance. She sat back down next to Gohan and smiled as he congratulated her. "He underestimated me. He thought that offense would overwhelm me. But I'm no pushover." Videl said with an evil gleam in her eye.

Gohan laughed nervously and agreed, before looking up at the next match. It was Stoner Eric versus Rivers Lucy this time. As their match started, Videl noticed Kerin giving her a dirty look. "Something I can help you with?" Videl asked politely.

Kerin sniffed and gave her a haughty glare. "I won't lose to an amateur like you. You might as well give up, because I'll crush you into the ground if you face me."

Videl scowled and waved her hand dismissively, turning her gaze back to the match. "Save it for the ring, tough guy. I'll let my actions speak for me." Kerin gave her a disgusted look and sat down on the opposite wall, not even watching the match going on.

Eric and Lucy were trading some fast and furious blows, with Lucy using flashier techniques that were throwing Eric off. As he came at her with a punch she suddenly flipped backwards and caught him in the chin with a kick, making the boy dizzy. She moved forward and hit Eric with a number of cobra strikes against his ribs, but was too close as his arm shot out and caught her in the temple. She stumbled back and lost her balance, landing hard on her backside. Eric jumped forward and did a spinning heel kick into the side of her head, knocking her out. Even though she was out he jumped up and landed on her sternum with his knee, chuckling when blood dripped out of the side of her mouth. He walked out as medics rushed out to carry her away and he was announced the winner. He ignored the boos and sat back down to await his next match.

"What the hell is your problem?" Gohan asked, scowling at the boy.

"Just winning my match." Eric replied with a bored yawn.

"That was excessive force and you know it!" Videl spat out, disgusted.

She was ignored so she huffed in exasperation and turned to watch the next match which was Gerrick Julien versus Emerson Waldo. As the match started, Waldo threw a punch that Julien caught and took him down onto the ground and pressed his knee into the other boy's elbow, earning a quick submission. Julien helped him up and asked him if he was all right and they left the ring together without any hard feelings between them. "Damn, that was fast. I'll have to watch out for that if I face him." Videl observed.

Eric scoffed. "I'll crush him just like I did that little bitch."

Julien shot the other boy a dirty look but remained silent as the next match started, this one between Matthews Robert and Lee Chow. Robert attacked as soon as the announcer yelled for the fight to start but his wild swing met air as Chow ducked and swept him. He rolled over and chopped Robert just under the neck to knock the breath out of him then stood up and backed away a bit, hopping from one foot to the other waiting for the other boy to stand back up. Robert slowly got to his feet and shook his head to clear it and came at Chow a little more carefully this time, throwing short punches and knees. Chow hopped out of the way and dodged all the attacks then suddenly kicked Robert several times in a row in the chest then spun in the air to deliver a reverse spin kick into the other boy's upper chest, knocking him out of the ring and out of consciousness. Chow strolled back into the waiting area after showing off a few moves and sat down. "Pretty impressive." Videl observed, earning a nod and a smile from the boy.

Gohan grinned and stood up. "Looks like I'm next. See ya in a minute or two."

"Good luck, Gohan!" Videl called, earning a wave from the Saiyan.

Gohan entered the ring and heard the announcer. "This match is between newcomer Son Gohan, the son of Tenkaichi Budoukai great Son Goku, and Moore Michael, son of sensei Moore Adam! Begin!"

Gohan put his hand out like he had the last time, but instead of shaking it Michael used the opportunity to kick Gohan in the face, knocking the Saiyan back a meter. Gohan scowled. "So that's how you want to me, huh? Ok, let's get this started." Gohan threw a punch that Michael caught in both hands, but when he tried to twist and take Gohan down for a submission move, Gohan held firm then suddenly lifted up and slammed Michael into the arena floor. Gohan backed up, checking to make sure he wasn't bleeding anywhere as the announcer counted the boy out. He got up at the nine count, still looking dazed. 'He's lucky I'm not using my full strength… punk.'

Gohan paused as he heard Piccolo's voice in his head. 'Calm down, kiddo. He taught you a lesson. It's ok to be courteous but don't let your guard down.'

Gohan glanced at Piccolo and nodded at him, making Bulma, Krillin, and Chi-Chi look at the green man in confusion. Gohan assumed a fighting stance and waited for Michael to come at him. When he did he sidestepped the punch even though it was a feint and hit a rabid succession of three punches to the other boy's stomach before blocking the leg that had been the real attack. After doing so he punched both of his fists into Michael's chest and sent him backpedaling out of the ring where he landed on his butt on the grass. Gohan walked over and offered the boy his hand to help him up, which he took with a slight frown. "Sorry I took a cheap shot. My dad would kill me if I hadn't." Michael said softly.

Gohan shrugged. "It's ok. I won't take it easy on you if you do something like that to me again, though." Gohan sat down next to Videl who had been cheering for him during his match. Gohan blushed a bit and grinned at her as the next match was announced. This time it was Stoner Erin, the twin sister of Eric, and Conner Tao. "I wonder if she's as mean as Eric is." Gohan wondered aloud.

Videl giggled as she noticed Eric make a rude gesture at Gohan, which Gohan didn't notice or rather he didn't let on that he noticed. The match started and both combatants approached each other warily. Erin tried a short kick but Tao backed away and came back at her with a punch to the face. Erin shook her head to clear it and began an offensive barrage on Tao which he was able to keep up with using blocks and counters. The other fighters edged a bit closer and watched the match with interest as the flurry of attacks dragged on past the two minute mark. They both backed away at the same time and struggled to catch their breaths. Tao growled in frustration and suddenly jumped at Erin, knocking her onto her back. He sat on her chest to pin her arms down and started pummeling her in the face repeatedly, having lost his temper.

Gohan stood up and growled. "What the hell is he doing?! He can get up and let her be counted out!"

Eric started moving towards the ring but was held back by Kerin who smirked at him. "Let me go, damn it!" Eric shouted.

Tao finally got up and laughed softly before he kicked the unconscious girl in the ribs as hard as he could and walked over to the edge of the ring to wait for the ten count to finish. The crowd was booing but it didn't matter, as technically Tao had committed no fouls. With the ten count finished, he walked back into the waiting area where Eric jumped on him and started bashing his head down into the ground and screaming at him. Officials ran in and physically separated the two, forcing them to calm down or be disqualified for misconduct.

"We have some aggressive people here today." Videl observed quietly to Gohan, who nodded, still stunned by everything that had happened.

"Whatever happened to the peaceful testing of skill? These people are acting like they're in a dark arena." Gohan growled out. [AN: Dark arena is a non-sanctioned one where fights are more 'hardcore' and often end in permanent injury or death for the losers. Basically an underworld arena.]

Videl nodded and frowned, watching the girl carried off on a stretcher. She had been a very pretty girl, but that might have changed after her beating. Videl unconsciously brought a hand up to her own face, wondering if she would ever get beaten that badly and how marred her face would be afterwards. Gohan caught the gesture but chose not to comment, not wanting to embarrass her.

The final match started a few minutes later, between Mai Te Lei and Gonzales Carlos. Mai was slightly distracted from the beating that the other girl had received, which Carlos took advantage of, leaping forward to kick Mai in the chest and send her sprawling. She quickly got to her feet and hissed in frustration that she had let her guard down, casting a quick glance at her sensei before moving forward and resuming her stance, this time focused on the match. Carlos took a few steps forward then took a swing with his fist which Mai dodged but she was surprised when Carlos bent his arm to catch her with his elbow instead. She instinctively brought the flat of her hand up in an arc and caught Carlos in the side of the neck as she backed off. They faced each other again and both were more careful this time. Carlos stepped forward and swung his leg around for a kick but Mai's foot shot out and kicked down on his shin then up as quick as a whip to connect with his side. Carlos grunted and backed off, limping because of his bruised shin. Mai brought both of her arms up and lowered herself a bit in the classic crane posture, frowning in concentration. Carlos moved forward to try to grab her but a few lightning fast strikes from her hands followed by a kick under his chin and Carlos was on the ground seeing stars. Mai backed away to let the announcer count, maintaining her fighting posture in case he stood up, which he didn't.

Gohan grunted in interest. "Hmm… Phoenix style kung fu. Strange to see a form that perfect in one so young."

Videl scratched her head. "Is that what it is? I've never seen it. You seem to know a lot about different styles." Videl observed.

Gohan blushed in embarrassment. "Well, I have two good teachers and I've studied quite a bit on my own. You can't study math and history all day, after all."

A break was announced so the remaining eight fighters went into the back for lunch. Gohan wolfed down food as quickly as he could grab it and the other fighters stared in awe before they realized that Gohan would eat it all if they didn't hurry up, so they began to eat as well. Afterwards they were treated to massage and ice packs if needed, but Gohan used the chance to meditate. He popped his eyes open when he felt someone sit next to him so he turned and saw Videl looking at him, a towel around her neck and with a change of clothes, he noticed, as she had just come out of the massage. "Hey." Videl said, giving him a teasing grin.

Gohan blinked in surprise. 'Ok… what's up with her? She's looking at me funny.' Aloud, he said simply "Hey."

Videl nodded at him as she asked "What's that you're doing?"

Gohan nearly fainted. "You've never seen anyone meditate before?!"

Videl shook her head. "I've just really trained myself and sparred with some of the people at the dojo my father likes to train at. I've never had an official teacher."

Gohan was shocked. "You've gotten as strong as you are by yourself!? Wow. That's amazing." Gohan frowned in thought. "You should really learn how to meditate though. It clears your mind and readies you mentally. There's no end to benefits from meditation."

Videl grinned. "Well, we have a little while before the matches start back up. The fans are having lunch and talking and whatever. Would it be a bother to give me some pointers before my next match starts?"

Gohan found himself blushing though he wasn't sure why. "Sure…" Over the next hour he explained meditation to her and watched her as she relaxed in a lotus position before nodding. "You've got it. Just keep doing that until your match, you'll be glad you did." He resumed his own meditation until they were called back to the ring.

The first quarter final match was Videl against Kerin. Gohan flashed Videl a smile as she walked out to take her place in the ring. Videl assumed her fighting stance and blinked in surprise. 'My mind is so clear. That meditation really did help! I'm going to have to start doing that every day.' The fight began and Videl approached the other fighter, a determined look on her face. She intended to shove the boy's words down his throat, along with his superior attitude. Kerin threw a punch which Videl easily dodged. 'Why is he attacking so slowly?' Videl wondered. She dodged a few other attacks and frowned because they were so pathetically slow she was getting angry. "Damn it, come at me! Why are you attacking so slow!?"

Kerin's mouth dropped open in shock. He had been attacking so fast that his moved blurred, and she was calling them slow!? He growled in frustration and attacked as fast as he could, throwing caution and defense to the wind. Videl still easily dodged the blows and finally got bored with them and ducked beneath one of his kicks and came up along side his leg and buried her fist into his abdomen, knocking him back two meters where he landed with a thud and was still.

Videl blinked in surprise and looked down at her fist for a moment before turning her gaze back on her opponent. She came back down into a fighting stance, waiting for Kerin to get back up to resume the fight. He didn't move, however, and he was counted out making Videl the victor. She shrugged and started walking back to the waiting area, not noticing until she sat back down next to Gohan that a stretcher was rushed out to take the boy away. "Wow… I didn't think I hit him that hard." Videl observed out loud.

Gohan chuckled. "That meditation made you a lot more focused. You'll have to take it easy when you attack so you don't put someone in the hospital." Gohan grinned at her. 'She's fighting at nearly her full ability now and she doesn't even realize it. She'll notice the change soon enough, I'll bet.'

The next match up was Eric versus Julien, and Eric was still fuming about the beating his twin sister had taken. As soon as the start was announced, Eric ran forward throwing a wild punch, intent on taking out his anger on Julien. Eric then found himself falling face first and his arm pulled backwards with Julien pressing one knee into the other boy's back for added pressure. "Go ahead and quit." Julien said calmly.

Eric was far too pissed off though and surprised Julien when he suddenly threw the other boy off him. He grimaced as his hyper-extended arm fell back down alongside his body and he moved it a bit to get the blood moving, wincing at the pain. He approached Julien more carefully now, trying to keep calm. He kicked at Julien's knee but Julien backed away before coming back to try to grab Eric around the waist for a take down. Eric slammed his elbow down into Julien's back before the other boy got a chance to take him down, disorienting the grappler. He didn't let go though and slammed Eric down on the ground, getting elbowed in the back of the head for his trouble. He grabbed back on to Eric's injured arm on instinct and pulled up on it with his leg wrapped around the shoulder to provide more pressure. He took a moment to smack Eric in the temple before grabbing the arm with both hands and pulling. Eric screamed in pain and cried for mercy, ending the fight. Julien immediately let go and put his hand out to help the other boy up but Eric climbed to his feet on his own, scowled at Julien, and walked out of the competitors area. Julien shrugged and retook his seat to watch the rest of the fights.

"The next match up is Lee Chow against Son Gohan! Let's give them a cheer, folks!" The announcer yelled.

Gohan stood up and began walking out to the ring, hearing Videl call out "Go, Gohan!"

Gohan blushed and waved to his mother and friends when he got out, wincing as their cheers became deafening. He took his mark and assumed a fighting stance. Chow did a couple of flashy kicks then took his own stance, grinning over at the Saiyan trying to intimidate him. Gohan rolled his eyes and waited until the match start was called before moving forward slowly. As he anticipated, Chow opened up with a flurry of kicks and punches which Gohan knocked aside easily before elbowing the thin boy in the gut. Chow backed up and shook off the attack, coming at Gohan even faster. Gohan grinned that the boy was actually putting up a decent fight and blocked the attacks as they came, looking for an opening to counter. The chance came as Chow overextended a kick, so Gohan swept at the balance leg and rolled over to swing his hand into the forehead of the other boy, smacking him soundly. Chow was dazed, but still conscious. 'Hmm, I held back because I didn't want to split his skull but he's still going. I'll have to turn it up a notch.' Gohan thought as he backed off. Chow jumped up and charged at Gohan, but he was still seeing double and attacked the wrong one. Gohan used the opportunity to kick him in the back and sent him stumbling out of the ring. Gohan walked over to him and helped him up. "Good fight." Gohan said with a smile. Chow nodded, still shaken up that Gohan had outdone his speed.

Gohan sat down next to Videl again and grinned shyly when she complimented him. "That was a great fight, Gohan! You should be proud of yourself!"

Gohan blushed and slouched down a bit. "Gosh… thanks Videl."

She beamed a smile at him then turned to look back at the ring where the last junior division fight for the day was about to start, Conner Tao versus Mai Te Lei. Mai looked a bit nervous to be in the ring against the volatile Tao, but that didn't stop her from fixing him with a determined look of challenge. The match started and Tao immediately rushed forward to try to take Mai down, but she was too quick for him. Sidestepping his tackle, she shot her hands out and connected twice with stiff jabs into the boy's back. He spun around and backhanded the girl, knocking her onto her backside. He jumped on her and started pummeling her face the same way he had on Erin, but he only connected twice before she was able to kick him off. She stood up and backed away, a little unsteady on her feet. She scowled and lowered her stance, bringing her arms up. Tao hesitated for a moment then moved forward to punch at her face, but Mai used the opening to jab him several times in the chest and once in the neck beneath his defense before backing up, awaiting his next attack. He growled and swung his leg forward in an arc but her own leg came up to block it then used the momentum from his kick on her leg to snap kick the boy's other leg at an angle to knock him down rather than break the bone. She backed up again, her stance still low.

Tao rolled up onto his feet and growled before charging forward again, trying for a low tackling take down, but she sidestepped and tripped him, making him land face first on the hard clay tile. He got up slowly and came back at her, more carefully this time, but the result was the same. Her lightning fast jabs were wearing him down and he couldn't land a hit. "He's going at her all wrong." Gohan observed. At Videl's questioning gaze, he added "Not that I want to see the bastard win, I'm just stating a fact."

Videl nodded. "I hope she kicks his ass."

Gohan agreed mentally. If he fought that boy, he wasn't sure he could control his anger. The fight continued that way until Tao finally dropped to the ring's floor in exhaustion, bleeding from multiple cuts from Mai's nails, and out of breath. The announcer counted him out, ending the matches for the day. "This concludes today's Junior Championship matches! There will be another short break and then the adult league qualifying matches will begin. Stick around, folks! And be sure to come back tomorrow for the semi-finals and the final matches!"

Gohan got up and stretched and started walking away to rejoin his mother and friends when Videl stopped him. "Hey, where are you heading off to?" She asked.

Gohan turned and scratched the back of his head. "I'm going to sit with my mom and my friends until the adult matches are over. How about you?"

Videl shrugged. "The same. My dad is competing so I want to watch him fight. I don't have any friends to sit with, though. Would it be all right if I sat with you and your friends?"

Gohan blushed nervously, sweating a bit. "Um… sure. Follow me." Videl grinned and followed Gohan into the stands and sat down next to him. "Everyone, this is Videl." Gohan said, introducing the girl. "This is my mom, Bulma, Krillin, and my sensei Piccolo. I mean Ma Junior."

Piccolo grinned. "It's ok, Gohan. You can call me Piccolo around your little friend."

Chi-Chi smiled at the girl. "You did pretty well, Videl. Aren't you here with your parents, though?"

Videl's expression darkened and she glanced away for a moment before looking back and responding. "My mom died a few years ago to a mugger. My dad is competing, too, so I'm alone. That's why I asked to sit with you all and Gohan. I hope it's all right with you?"

Bulma giggled and whispered in Chi-Chi's ear. Chi-Chi giggled as well and nodded. "Of course, Videl."

Krillin whispered into Gohan's ear, about the same thing that Bulma had said to Chi-Chi. "Heya, Gohan! You stud, you! You sure start early. I'm proud of you!"

Gohan nearly passed out. "Krillin! That's gross!"

Krillin laughed at Videl's quizzical expression then whispered, "You won't think so in a couple years, Gohan. Trust me." Then aloud to Videl, "So which one of those fighters is your dad, Videl?"

Videl pointed out her father. "Satan Hercule."

Krillin chuckled. "Well, he looks kind of goofy but most of the guys up there are new to me so I'll cheer for him if you like."

Videl looked at Krillin, a realization dawning on her. "You're Krillin, the student of the turtle hermit Roshi, aren't you!?"

Krillin grinned. "Yep, that's me. Roshi passed away a few years ago, though, Kami bless him."

Videl grinned. "You placed third in the 21s and 22nd Budoukai! You didn't do too well in the 23rd one though."

Krillin laughed nervously. "Yeah, well… that's because I was up against this guy right here." Krillin indicated Piccolo. "He placed second in that one, barely losing to Goku, Gohan's dad. I was second in the 24th also, in case you forgot. I lost to Goku of course."

Videl nodded. "Why didn't either of you compete in the last one? Or this one, for that matter?"

Krillin shrugged. "To be honest, I just didn't feel like it. I was too busy the last time around and this time, well, I just don't feel like it. If some of my friends were competing, I'd be out there in a heartbeat, but without them it's just not the same."

"That's because we're the only ones that would give you any real competition." Piccolo said gruffly.

Videl looked at Piccolo, offense at the slight towards her father playing across her features. Gohan quickly covered for him. "Well, Piccolo, you haven't seen some of these guys fight yet. You never know, one of them might be a great fighter." Gohan laughed nervously, happy to see that Videl didn't follow through with her comment towards his mentor. They all watched the adult league fights, cheering for Mr. Satan for Videl [AN: AHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! Sorry… just too funny!] who did rather well, for a "weakling". The matches ended and Gohan waved goodbye to his new friend, until he saw her the next day for the rest of the tournament.

*******************************

Looong chapter with mostly descriptions of each fight, I know. But the beginning friendship between Gohan and Videl is playing out, so bear with me. I want to make a quick comment about a review I got, and the spirit of some other reviews… You all have to remember this is an Alternate Universe fic. The fight against Cell [and yes he will show up later] will not go the same way as it did in the show. I think you'll like it anyway, but don't freak out about Gohan not being the most powerful warrior in the universe before he hits puberty, he's still fairly powerful but he's afraid of his power and the pacifist of him is still pretty strong. That's not to say that he won't get motivation from a certain blue-eyed beauty to train harder, though. The whole purpose behind all that will be revealed, just be patient. I never claimed that this story would only be like 20 chapters long, it'll take a good long while to tell. Enjoy the ride. Next chapter: The semi-finals and finals of the Budoukai and Goku and Vegeta will make an appearance as well. Review and tell me how much you hate me! I mean… love me! hehe


	17. To Ki Or Not To Ki

DragonBall V: A World Both Familiar and Foreign

Author's Note: And now the chapter everyone has been waiting for… the one where Krillin convinces Mr. Satan to shave his head!!! Hahahaha!!!! And uh… oh yeah, more Gohan and Videl interaction. The finals are here, woohoo! And some Goku and Vegeta stuff. This chapter is even longer than the last one, if you can believe it! Wow. On with the show… er… fic.

Required Disclaimer: I don't own the DB franchise, I've never worked for them, I'm not making any money off this, and I'm dead sexxy baby! Read and enjoy.

Chapter 17: To Ki Or Not To Ki

Frieza scowled down at the young Saiyan prince who stood proudly before him. "So, Prince Vegeta, is it? That's the first thing we have to take care of. While you are working for me, you are not a prince. You are nothing but a mongrel. Say it." Vegeta grit his teeth and remained silent. He stared up into the tyrant's eyes, defiance blazing in his eyes. Frieza chuckled dryly and flicked his finger, causing the Saiyan to suddenly double over in pain. "Say it." Frieza repeated.

"Never!" Vegeta snarled.

Frieza frowned. "Say it or I'll kill your father."

Vegeta smirked. "Go ahead. That bastard deserves to die."

Frieza's eyes narrowed as he considered his options. "I'll destroy your planet and every last Saiyan. You'll be the only one left, and perhaps I'll kill you as well. Your only chance to save your people and yourself is to say it!"

Vegeta's hands clenched into fists. He looked away from the ice-hearted monster and out towards Vegeta-sei, floating below them. "You're bluffing." Vegeta challenged.

Frieza smiled. "Am I? Zarbon, how many of your kind are left?"

The blue haired man frowned for a moment. "Just myself, my lord Frieza."

"And what happened to the rest of them, if you would be so kind as to inform me?" Frieza asked in a tone that suggested he was asking a child.

"You destroyed them because I didn't want to call you my lord at the time, my lord Frieza." Zarbon replied automatically.

Vegeta grimaced. "Why is it so important to you, Frieza?"

The alien grinned and leaned forward. "Because it is important to you. And because I want your loyalty to me to mean more to you than your own pride. Now say it."

Vegeta closed his eyes, waging a war against his own pride. "I am not a prince while I am in your service."

"The rest of it as well. You are a mongrel." Frieza baited the Saiyan.

Vegeta took a few deep breaths, before saying quietly "I am a mongrel."

"Louder." Was the reply.

"I am a fucking mongrel! There, are you happy you sadistic freak!?" Vegeta spat out.

Frieza chuckled. "Better. Now get on your hands and knees and lick my feet, to show me that you mean your words."

"Never! I'd rather die!" Vegeta snarled.

Frieza nodded at one of his henchmen, who took a step towards the Saiyan warrior. Vegeta brought both of his hands up and blasted the man with ki, incinerating him. He then turned and blasted at Frieza with all of his energy, gasping in surprise when it simply dissipated after hitting Frieza's ki shield. "Oh my, we have ourselves a lively one. Beat the impudent mongrel, men."

Vegeta struggled, but was bashed into the floor and felt countless blows rain down upon him until he was barely conscious. He then felt himself dragged over to Frieza and had his face shoved onto the tyrant's foot. "Lick it." Frieza commanded.

"Fuck you." Vegeta gasped out.

Vegeta choked as his face was pushed down, forcing the alien's foot into his mouth. Vegeta weakly bit the foot in his last ditch effort at showing defiance, but it only made Frieza laugh. He was dragged off after having his head slammed into the floor to render him unconscious and thrown into a regeneration chamber. After being pulled out, he was beaten to within an inch of his life again before once again going into the chamber. This was repeated several times before Vegeta bit back his pride and did was Frieza wanted, forcing himself to go along with it until he had the chance to have his revenge. Days later, Frieza informed him that his home planet was destroyed 'by a comet', but Vegeta knew the truth. He made his last bid at defiance that night, and after being beaten he was chained down face first then injected with a stimulant to not only keep him awake but to increase his pain tenfold. It was then that Frieza entered the chamber and stood behind him, laughing dryly. "You will learn the penalty for disobedience, little monkey. And you will learn it well." Vegeta's eyes widened as the tyrant gripped his neck and lowered himself down, then he screamed in blood-curdling agony.

Vegeta sat up quickly, the scream dying out in his raw throat. Cold sweat coated his body, making him shiver as he blinked, squinting his eyes in the darkness to figure out where he was. "The space ship… the Saiyans. It was just a nightmare… a memory of a nightmare." Vegeta gasped out, shivering not just from the cold now. He stumbled up and into the bathroom and emptied his stomach into the toilet, flushing down the evidence of his nightmare. He ran the faucet and splashed his face with cold water and stared into his own reflection, barely recognizing himself. "Frieza is dead, Vegeta. You killed him." He told his reflection, but it didn't take away the haunted look in his eyes.

He walked out into the training room and frowned at the gravity generator which was set at 250Gs. He impulsively turned it up to 350 and gasped as he fell to his knees, grimacing in pain. He forced himself to stand and then to start training, finding it hard to breath as the gravity nearly crushed his chest. He wasn't surprised when Goku came crawling out of his sleeping quarters, complaining about the gravity. "Damn, Vegeta! What did you do, double the gravity! I'm trying to sleep!"

Vegeta snarled at him. "Suck it up, Kakkarot! It was time to turn the gravity up. Keep up, or be crushed!"

Goku struggled to stand and gasped at the new gravity setting. "Kami, Vegeta! At least set it to 300 first! It was at 250, an extra hundred is too much of a leap up! Pace yourself!"

Vegeta growled in warning when Goku's hand reached for the gravity controls. "Pacing myself was what left me in Frieza's service, prostrating myself before that monster for most of my life! I will never be weak like that again! I will push my body to the breaking point and beyond! I will get stronger! I will never be used again!"

Goku frowned when he saw the look in Vegeta's eyes, so he simply nodded grimly. "All right, Vegeta. I'll handle it. Just try to turn it up in increments that won't make our hearts burst, ok? Geez."

Vegeta grimaced in pain and slumped to his knees, his face expression edging on defeat. "Fine then, turn it down to 300."

Goku scratched his head nervously, unsure of what to do. "Are you sure? You look a bit… upset."

Vegeta snarled. "Turn it down before I change my mind, you fucking simpleton!"

Goku sighed and turned the setting down to 325. "That's better, isn't it? Don't worry, Vegeta. We'll work it up. You have to give yourself time to adjust or you'll just end up killing yourself from the strain. Now… what's on your mind? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Vegeta chuckled and rested back against the bulkhead, taking deep breaths and trying to adjust himself to the gravity. "A fairly accurate guess. I had a dream about my childhood, when I was first given to Frieza's service by my father. It was very unpleasant, and my time under Frieza only got worse because every time I had to report back to him, Frieza pushed me further and further. He made me swallow my pride and abase myself. He made me grovel and beg for his approval and he never gave it to me. And he always found new ways to prove his superiority over me. The only thing that kept me going was my pride, the very thing he tried to beat out of me, and my burning desire for revenge. And now I've had my revenge, but I still can't let it go. The only happiness I've ever found in my entire life has been with Bulma, and I'm scared to death that something will happen to her. If that happens, I know I'll go insane, Kakkarot." Vegeta squeezed his eyes shut as tears fell from them, dripping down unnoticed because of all the sweat beading on his face.

Goku nodded and sat down to lean against the gravity control interface, facing the prince. "I understand. I feel the same way about Chi-Chi. And then there's also Gohan. He adds a whole new meaning to my life. I don't know what I'd do without them both."

Vegeta's head lowered at Goku's mention of his son. "Bulma is pregnant. I smelled it on her as we were leaving."

Goku blinked in surprise but then grinned. "Congratulations! You dog you!"

Vegeta fixed Goku with a murderous glare. "Never… EVER call me a dog!"

Goku raised his hands innocently. "Hey, I didn't mean to offend you. It's just a saying on Earth. It's not an insult. But I'll keep it in mind to never say it to you again, ok?"

Vegeta sighed and reached into a refrigerated cabinet set into the wall and retrieved two bottles of water and tossed one to Goku, gritting his teeth in frustration when it only made half the distance and rolled the rest of the way. "Fine, Kakkarot. I'm glad Frieza is destroyed, but I can't help but wonder if there are any new Frieza's out there. We could even be going to meet people as evil as that soulless monster. Saiyans aren't known for their pleasant personalities and humanitarian values. We're warriors, for the most part. We like to main, kill, and destroy. Or at least, we did. But we never, ever did it randomly before Frieza dig his sick fingers into our minds. We were focused, honorable. Frieza changed so much… even me. I still get sick every time I think about just how much he changed me. Kakkarot… sometimes all a Saiyan has left is his pride. We can lose our honor, our minds, and our bodies, but the worst sin against a Saiyan is to take away his pride. Always remember that."

Goku scratched his head nervously and took a long swig of the water. "Ok, Vegeta. I think I understand. By the way, am I going to be able to understand these people when I meet them? I never got around to learning the Saiyan language, given that we both thought we were the last ones left."

Vegeta grinned. "Can you understand what I'm saying right now?"

Goku nodded. "Yeah, sure. Why wouldn't I?"

"I was speaking in Saiyan, you silly fool. You learned it as a child, when you were in the pod heading for Earth. You just don't remember learning it. Reading and writing it, well, that's another matter." Vegeta explained.

Goku smiled. "Cool! I didn't realize I was multi-langa… langua… linga…ling…"

"Bilingual, you clown!" Vegeta shouted, though he couldn't hide the grin that came to his lips.

"Oh yeah!" Goku laughed.

Vegeta sighed. "Spar with me for a while. I need to clear my head." Goku nodded and stood up, assuming a fighting stance. Vegeta stood as well and stretched for a moment before beginning to spar with the other Saiyan.

************************

"Good luck today, Gohan!" Chi-Chi exclaimed, giving her little boy one last motherly [smothering] hug before backing up to smile at him.

"Give it your best, kiddo!" Krillin added, slapping the boy on the back with a huge grin on his face, not noticing the grimace of pain that crossed the young demi-Saiyan's face. Piccolo simply nodded at his young student, so Gohan turned and walked into the fighter's area where he stretched for a few moments before sitting down.

A few moments later, Videl walked in as well and sat down next to Gohan, stifling a yawn. "Why do we have to start so _early!" Videl asked with a frown._

Gohan chuckled. "Good morning to you as well, Videl."

Videl groaned. "Morning. How can you be so damned chipper at this time of the morning?"

Gohan grinned playfully. "What, you mean you haven't been up since 4am meditating, stretching, and being generally excited about your matches today? I must have been the only one."

Videl's mouth dropped open. "You are joking, aren't you, Gohan?"

Gohan blinked a few times. "Uh… yeah, of course. He he. I just woke up a little while ago too… oh, hey Gerrick!"

Julien yawned and rubbed at his eyes before slumping down on the bench on the other side of the fighter's area. "Hey. Why do we have to be down here this early? The matches aren't even starting for another hour and a half."

Videl frowned. "I was just saying the same thing."

Mai Te Lei entered the room several minutes later, sitting down next to Julien and promptly falling asleep against his shoulder. Julien looked at her nervously for a few moments, unsure whether to just let her be or try to prod her off of him. Gohan and Videl couldn't help themselves, and began to laugh softly. Julien scowled at them and sighed, leaning his head back against the cement wall. "Do you think they could have told us the wrong time? I only see one official here. There's barely any spectators yet either."

Gohan frowned. "I don't know, wait here a minute and I'll go ask." Gohan stood up and hurried outside, catching up to the official who was on the opposite side of the ring inspecting it for damaged tiles. He returned a few minutes later and grinned, scratching the back of his head. "You guys won't believe this. We're supposed to be having breakfast right now then reporting to the spa area for massage and warm ups!"

"Oh for the love of Kami! All right, let's go guys." Videl stood up, sighing in frustration.

Gohan grinned and came into step with her, barely noticing Julien prodding Mai awake. The demi-Saiyan's stomach was already growling, even though he had just eaten a little over an hour before, not knowing about the free breakfast for the competitors. They sat down at a table that already had various breakfast foods set out and began eating. Videl stared at Gohan for a few moments, expecting him to choke on the food he was inhaling. "Gohan, we have some time. You don't have to shove the food down your throat that fast."

Gohan chuckled. "Sorry, I'm just hungry! I've never really been a slow eater. If it's offending you, I'll try to slow down."

Videl shrugged. "It doesn't bother me, I find it fascinating. I'm waiting for you to choke on it though."

They all paused and looked at Mai, whose head had just hit the table. "Mai?" Videl asked, getting up to walk over to check on the girl.

Mai lifted her head up. "Time to fight already?" She asked drowsily.

"Mai… you're half asleep. Maybe you should come back to breakfast after a cold shower?" Videl asked gently.

Mai nodded and dragged herself up and towards the bathing area. "Man, I thought _I_ was sleepy." Julien joked.

They grinned and finished up eating, Gohan making sure to leave enough for Mai once she finished washing and waking up. They then went into the massage rooms and relaxed, receiving massages that had them all wishing they could go back to sleep afterwards. Finally they finished up with some warm up exercises and a hot bath, then went back into the fighter's area where they had begun. Videl poked her head out to look up at the stands and grinned as she sat back down. "It's even more packed then it was yesterday."

Gohan smiled nervously and glanced over at Mai, who looked much more alert now. Mai noticed him looking and bowed her head slightly, a strange expression crossing her features for a moment. Gohan shrugged and leaned his head back on his hands, sighing. It wouldn't be long now that the matches would start.

"Does your hair always look like that? A comb would do you wonders, you know." Videl suddenly said in a teasing tone.

Gohan stared at her blankly for a few moments before he looked up at his lengthy wild hair. "I could use a haircut I suppose. But believe me, a comb just makes it worse."

"Aw come on, let me comb your hair for you, Gohan!" Videl grabbed onto him, pulling a brush out of nowhere.

"Ah! Get off! Leave my hair alone! AAHH!!!" Gohan tried to pull away from the deadly comb without blowing up half the stadium.

Videl chuckled. "Aw, spoil sport. Like a little grooming would kill you."

Gohan scowled for a moment before sheepishly running his fingers through his hair. "Is it really that bad?"

Videl just nodded. "You need some serious hair work done, Son."

Gohan blushed. 'Why does she make me feel so self-conscious? Nobody has ever made me feel this way before. I don't think I like it very much!' "Well, if you have scissors feel free to cut it. Like I said, I need it anyway."

Videl grinned. [AN: Never tell an 8 year old girl that she can cut your hair. Trust me.] She got up and ran down the hall a bit and came back with some scissors that competitors used to cut their wrist tape. "Hold still, ok?" Videl grabbed Gohan's head and started humming a tune as she cut his hair. Gohan gasped every time a clump of hair fell, wondering what mutilation the girl was wreaking upon his scalp. "That's not right… oh, this over here needs to go." 

Gohan winced as a huge clump of hair fell. He looked over and saw Mai and Julien both giving him sympathetic looks. 'Oh great, I can tell my hair is going to be horrible just by the looks they're giving me.'

"It's so spikey, it's like it doesn't want to let me flatten it!" Videl growled.

"I told you, Satan. It's naturally spikey. It's a family trait. You should see my father's hair!" Gohan grinned, mentally picturing his father.

Videl leaned down to look him in the eye upside down and frowned at him. "So formal. Tsk tsk. I think I'll cut off more of your hair for that."

Gohan's eyes widened. Hadn't she cut off enough already!? "Wait, I…" Another hair clump fell. Gohan sighed. "You done yet?"

"One sec, Gohan." She brushed his hair, and even though the spikes resisted any styling, it did show her that his hair was as she wanted it. "There we go. Take a look." Videl pointed to a wall length mirror on the wall.

Gohan frowned and walked over to it and looked at his hair. "Wow… not bad! I was sure I'd have bald patches." Gohan said, a bit too loudly. He ducked as the scissors whizzed past his head and he looked at his new hair style. [AN: Same style as he sports as a teen in the Buu saga] He brushed the stray hairs off and shook himself like a dog, giggling as hair flew off him and floated down to the floor. He sat back down next to Videl and looked at her thoughtfully. He blushed furiously when she returned his gaze and he wondered why he was reacting the way he was. 'It must be because I'm not accustomed to being around girls. But I don't feel that way when Mai looks at me…'

"Welcome back to the 26th Tenkaichi Budoukai, folks!" The announcer suddenly yelled into the microphone, causing the crowd to burst into cheers and applause.

"They sound excited." Gohan observed nervously.

Videl grinned and elbowed him in the ribs. "You'll do fine, don't worry."

Gohan shrugged. "I hope so. I'm not accustomed to this much attention. I don't know how I got through yesterday."

Videl sighed. "Because you weren't fretting over it, silly boy."

"The first match up in the semi-finals of the Youth Division is Satan Videl versus Gerrick Julien! Put your hands together for these two fine competitors!" The announcer yelled.

Videl and Julien both stood up and stretched for a moment. Videl glanced over at Gohan and grinned at him, then giggled when she saw him blush and slouch down in his seat. "Wish me luck, Gohan." Videl said.

Gohan blinked for a moment then realized Videl had just asked him something. "Huh? Oh… good luck, Videl!"

Videl rolled her eyes and smiled as she walked into the ring, pausing a moment to go ahead and shake Julien's hand before taking her mark. They both crouched down into fighting postures as the announcer took a few moments to praise their accomplishments and work the crowd into a frenzy. They both waited patiently until the call to fight was yelled. They stared at each other for several moments, waiting for the other to make the first move. Videl had seen Julien's fighting style enough to know that he turned attacks into submission holds at the drop of a hat so she didn't want to make that kind of mistake. Unfortunately for her, Julien knew enough to wait for her to attack, since his melee skills were abysmal.

The announcer got a bit nervous, thinking the children didn't hear the call to fight, he said it again. Videl sighed, realizing Julien wouldn't make the first move so she moved forward slowly. Julien inched forward as well, watching the girl's fighting posture closely. Videl threw a quick jab and barely retracted her hand in time as Julien nearly latched on to it. Videl growled and circled the boy slowly, looking for an opening. She threw a quick kick just above his knee and when he tried to grab her leg she landed a solid punch straight into his face, knocking him backwards and onto the flat of his back. Videl grinned, happy that he had fallen for her feint. The grin dropped when Julien got back up and wiped away the blood that had dripped out of the corner of his mouth. He resumed a fighting posture, ready for another attack.

'He's not going to fall for a feint again so easily this time. I wonder if I can overpower him?' Videl moved forward quickly and tackled the boy, lowering her center of gravity as he tried to flip her. She bashed her fist into his ribs as he tried to twist her the opposite way and finally pushed forward as hard as she could, falling on her face and feeling wetness drip out of her mouth that she knew was blood from nipping her tongue. She looked up and saw Julien grimacing from the outside of the ring. She had pushed him just hard enough to give him a ring out. He approached again and helped her up, smiling at her as the blonde man [AN: Same guy that announced the 21st Budoukai and I'm assuming the 22nd and 23rd as well?] announced her as the winner. Videl sat back down next to Gohan and elbowed him in the ribs. "Your turn, Gohan-kun. Good luck!" [AN: I really should be using those when the situation warrants it… like Kami-sama instead of just Kami, but I forget a lot. If you don't see one, just assume it's –san because I'm lazy.]

Gohan blushed and scratched the back of his head as he stood, wondering what brought on the more personal tone. "Thanks, Videl."

Gohan and Mai walked out to take their marks, bowing politely before the fight signal was given. The moment the announcer yelled for the fight to begin, Mai exploded into action, coming at Gohan in a flurry of offense that left him momentarily shocked. 'Normally she's so defensive… she must have realized that she couldn't win that way.' Gohan winced as a finger jab made its way past his defense and poked into his ribs. He grabbed her arm before she had a chance to pull it back and twisted his hips and shoulders, throwing her down to the ring floor. She got out of the way just in time as his foot came down, making a small crack in the stone tile. 'Oops, I need to tone back my strength a bit of I'll seriously harm her!' Gohan took a deep breath and pushed his ki level down before resuming his fighting stance.

Mai frowned and lowered her center of gravity, bringing her arms up in her phoenix stance. Gohan chuckled to himself and advanced. 'I'm not an amateur, I'm familiar with that form, silly girl.' Gohan thought to himself. He fainted overextended a punch, grunting softly when her jabs landed three times but he had planned on that, using the momentum of his punch to twist and land on that arm and bringing his leg forward in a wide sweep, knocking the girl onto her backside. Gohan continued the movement and used it to bring himself back up on his feet then twisted the other way, landing a foot next to the girl's head and then bringing his other leg up to press onto her chest. "Submit." Gohan said calmly.

Mai scowled up at him. "I had you."

Gohan shook his head. "Not with that Phoenix stance, you didn't. I knew exactly what I was doing. Now submit so I don't have to hurt you."

Mai twisted her body as much as she could, grabbing his foot to try to dislodge him. Gohan simply pressed his foot down harder, making it impossible for her to breath. Mai grimaced and felt the pressure in her ribs slowly building and she knew at least one of them was ready to snap. "Mercy!" She cried, dropping her head back in shame at her loss. She knew her sensei wouldn't understand why she couldn't take him down in the position they were in, but he didn't know how strong the boy was!

Gohan took his foot off of her and leaned down to offer her a hand up which she took with a sigh. They walked out together as the announcer yelled out that Gohan was the winner and the final match was now Gohan versus Videl with Julien and Mai placing third. They left together for the stands to watch the rest of the matches, content that they had at least won the third place prize money.

"Folks, that's all for the Junior championships for now! There will be a small break before the adult league semi-finals and then we'll come back to the juniors for the final match!" The announcer called.

Videl and Gohan grinned at each other. "So, it's down to you and me. I hope you won't feel ashamed at losing to a girl, Gohan-kun."

Gohan laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head, feeling strange that he had so much less hair back there. "I wouldn't, but I'm not going to lose, Videl-chan. But even if I do, it sure won't be an easy win for you. But, I don't expect it to be easy for me either." Gohan smiled, though he wasn't sure if he was being honest or polite anymore. 'Her skills have improved so much just over the past day. The meditation I showed her is designed to raise and focus the ki… could she have not known how much inherent ki she already possesses? I guess that's kind of like how I was when Piccolo first decided to train me. Thank Kami-sama for Piccolo. Speaking of Piccolo…'

They both walked up into the arena seating and smiled at Piccolo, Chi-Chi, Bulma, and Krillin. "Hello again." Videl said, bowing slightly.

Gohan plopped down next to Piccolo and in front of his mother. "Piccolo-sensei… I just wanted to say thanks again for my training."

Piccolo's eyes narrowed a bit at the praising tone. "Sure, kid. Don't sweat it."

"Gohan, what in the world happened to your hair!" Chi-Chi cried, reaching down to pull at his hair.

"Ow! Mom, Videl cut it. She said it was too long." Gohan griped, wincing as his mother yanked at his hair.

"Aww, that is so sweet, Videl-chan! Oh… that is so cute, don't you think so Chi-Chi?" Bulma gushed, leaning over to pull at Gohan's hair as well.

"Ow!" Gohan complained again, giving his 'Aunt' Bulma a dirty look.

Videl blushed and chose to keep quiet, blushing even redder when Krillin whispered something into Gohan's ear that she didn't catch but judging by how red the Saiyan had gotten, she knew it was embarrassing. Luckily, the adult league fights were starting so she could distract herself by cheering for her father.

The two semi-final matches lasted quite a while, but soon the final match-up was decided, Mr. Satan versus an Orin monk named Tai-Pao. Krillin laughed softly. "Oh man, I remember when he was a clumsy oaf at the Orin temple. He's not half bad now. Your dad is in for quite a fight, Videl."

Videl grinned and nodded. "He can do it. We'll be father and daughter champions this year."

Gohan smirked at Videl. "Don't count me out just yet, Videl-chan. We'll see who the winner is after the match and not before, ok?"

Videl smiled and nodded. "I'm looking forward to it."

"All right folks, we'll have a lunch break then in a little over an hour we'll have the junior championship match!" The announcer yelled.

"You hungry?" Videl asked Gohan.

Gohan grinned. "Are you kidding? Of course I'm hungry! Let's get down to the fighter's cafeteria and get some food. We'll see you guys later after the fight, ok?" Gohan hugged his mom and chuckled when Bulma leaned in for a hug as well, whispering in his ear to take care of his new girlfriend. Gohan sighed and rolled his eyes. 'What is up with them? Can't a boy and a girl be friends without wedding plans being made!?; "That's so gross!"

"What's gross?" Videl asked as they walked into the depths of the arena.

'Doh… I must have said the last part out loud.' Gohan tried to think quickly. "Um. Bulma just said something. Don't worry about it."

Videl scowled at him. "I don't like it when people hide things from me, Gohan. Spill it!"

Gohan blushed a beet red. "They're teasing me that you're my girlfriend. How silly is that? We just met. Besides, we're way too young for that stuff."

Videl grinned and suddenly wrapped her arms around Gohan's neck, making him stumble. "Aw, don't you like me, Gohan-kun? Give me a kiss!"

"AAHH!" Gohan pried himself out of her loose embrace and shot her a dirty look. "Don't tease me, silly. I can't help it that my friends say things like that. They're old, what do you expect?" [AN: Lol… kids, eh?]

Videl chuckled. 'He's so fun to tease.' They ate lunch quickly and relaxed a bit, giving their food time to settle. Though of course Gohan, being a Saiyan, didn't need it, but he didn't want to look odd by bouncing off the walls from the burst of energy that a full stomach always gave him.

"So who taught you anyway, Videl? You're amazingly good!" Gohan complimented her with a smile.

Videl shrugged nonchalantly. "Mostly I taught myself. I also watch other people's fighting and think of ways to counter it and incorporate their moves into my style."

'That's why I can't pinpoint her style… no wonder!' Gohan grinned at her as she asked the same question. "Well, like I told you before, Piccolo taught me when I was young. I also learned a bit from my father's old teacher, Roshi. I've picked up a few things from watching my father train, but I really haven't sparred with him yet."

"Roshi? No wonder you're so good. And Piccolo… he looks so intense. I'd hate to have to fight him. I've never seen anyone that looked like him before, but that's not too strange given some of the people that I _have_ seen." Videl remarked, thinking of the dog looking men she had seen before and a couple of other odd ones.

Their conversation turned to lighter topics before they were called back to the arena. "Well, this is it, Videl. I'll go ahead and wish you luck now. I'm looking forward to the fight of my life." Gohan smiled at her.

Videl smirked and nodded. "You can bet your life on that, cutie. Let's go!" Videl ran off to the fighter's area, leaving a stunned Gohan a few steps behind.

'Cutie? What's she pulling?' Gohan sighed as they walked out into the ring and they both winced as the crowd's noise became a deafening roar. They faced each other at their marks, both of their stances flawless.

After the announcer yelled for the fight to begin, Videl and Gohan both remained still for over a minute, watching each other with intensity written on their faces. They moved slowly towards each other at the same time as if by an unspoken agreement. They also both attacked at the same time and quickly fell into a fast and furious rhythm, both of them turning up the intensity with each passing moment. Kicks and punches were thrown and blocked at a rate that had most of the crowd gasping in amazement. Gohan frowned a bit, reaching the upward limits of his ki. 'Holy Kami-sama… this girl is taking everything I'm dishing out! This is amazing! I'm beginning to think I'll have to use ki attacks and flying to win… but I can't do that, it wouldn't be fair. I have to try to win this match without ki first.'

"Come on, Gohan, I know you can do better than that! Come at me!" Videl cried, the excitement of the fight making her face flush.

Gohan was momentarily distracted and Videl took advantage of that, catching him in a hard left and immediately following it with a kick to the sternum. He stumbled backwards and caught himself just before he fell out of the ring. "Damn that was stupid of me." Gohan muttered, moving forward slowly. He spun suddenly and caught her in the ribs with his elbow and then lashed his fist backwards to catch her in the other side as she was pushed, bruising her ribs on both sides. She kicked him with surprising strength in the lower back as she lost her balance but quickly regained it and rolled backwards to resume her stance. Gohan grimaced and rubbed at his back before dropping into his own stance, frowning in concentration.

Videl jumped forward and dropped down low to sweep at his legs but he had flipped backwards just in time to avoid the blow but was unable to counter. "Good move." Videl observed with a smile.

Gohan wheezed a bit and nodded. "Thanks. You too. Are you giving this your all?"

Videl nodded. "Pretty much. You?"

Gohan took a few deep breaths and then shrugged. "Just about." He rushed forward and caught her by surprise at the sudden burst of speed and they were both dangerously close to the edge of the ring, trying to gain the advantage to push the other out. Gohan went low and tried to make her stumble backwards but she grabbed him under both arms from behind and they both fell out of the ring at the same time. They gasped in surprise and disappointment and glared at the announcer as they both stood up and dusted themselves off.

He scratched his head and looked at the judges. "Um… one second, folks. Don't think anything like this has ever happened before!" He conferred with the judges. "Ok… we have to have a winner and both competitors touched outside of the ring at the same time. Neither was unconscious, so we can't use that for a judgment. The only option left is to continue the fight!" The announcement was made, making the audience burst into cheers.

Gohan and Videl nodded at each other and retook their marks. A moment later, they were told to resume the fight so they rushed at each other. Gohan threw a punch but Videl dodged to the side and spun backwards to catch him in the head with her elbow but Gohan had turned just in time to catch her arm. He latched onto it and used his other arm to brace against the back of her shoulder joint and put pressure on it, going for a submission. "Submit, Videl. I don't wanna hurt you." Gohan said softly.

Videl grimaced and tried to back into him to loosen the hold enough for her to break free but Gohan moved with her. "One thing you should know about me, Gohan-kun. I _never_… SUBMIT!" She hooked her foot behind his ankle and twisted quickly in the direction that he had been pulling. As she suspected, he had tried to move with her to maintain the hold, but because her foot was hooked on his he lost his balance and fell face first into the hard cement tile. She used her legs to twist his lower right leg up and to the side and grabbed both of his arms for stability and put pressure on Gohan's knee. "The situation has reversed, cutie. Let me hear you submit so I don't have to dislocate your knee." Videl grinned as Gohan struggled. She had the move locked in, unlike the hold he had on her moments before.

Gohan hissed in frustration and struggled. 'Damn it… she actually has this on better than I was able to… I normally rely on my superior strength to maintain a hold but she's just as strong as I am! This is what I get for barely training.' Gohan growled and struggled some more, glancing up at Piccolo who was frowning in disappointment at him. He nodded slowly and Gohan knew what the message was. 'You did fine, kid. But don't let your pride give you a dislocated leg. Submit.'

Gohan considered his options as Videl put more pressure on the hold. 'I can fire a masenko at the ground, that would flip me backwards so I could get out of the hold… but I can't do that. My dad told me to not use ki blasts unless my opponent used them as well, and Videl hasn't used any. I doubt she even knows how to. But dad wouldn't give up… he'd find a way. I have to as well!' Gohan frowned and poured every last ounce of his strength into his arms and pulled himself forward. As Videl tried to move up with him and readjust the hold, Gohan twisted his body sideways until he was lying on his back. He stared up at Videl who was now lying on top of him, looking deep into his eyes. 'Her eyes sure are blue… wait… what are we doing? Why hasn't she gotten off me?'

"Ehm… I'm not really sure what they're doing now, folks. I think they're both exhausted!" The announcer said, snapping the two fighters out of their trance. Videl jumped up, blushing.

Gohan stood up, feeling the ache of exhaustion spreading over his body. 'Why is she blushing? Girls are so strange.' Gohan brought himself into his fighting stance and several moments later Videl followed suit. 'I'm too tired now to force her out of the ring. My only options are a ki blast or… yes!' Gohan moved forward, using the last burst of his strength to smack his palm into Videl's forehead. It wasn't enough to permanently injure her, but the force dazed her and she crashed to the ground.

Gohan leaned forward with his hands on his knees and gasped for breath as the announcer counted her out. Videl rolled over onto her hands and knees and struggle to stand, obviously still dizzy. Gohan frowned. 'If she gets up, she's going to win because I have nothing left except for a spare bit of ki and I can't use that honorably.'

"9!" The announcer yelled. Videl lifted herself up, making Gohan sigh in defeat. But she lost her balance and fell back on her hands as the announcer yelled "10! Son Gohan is the winner!" It was then that Videl was able to make it up to her feet and she growled in frustration.

Gohan moved forward as he saw her losing her balance again, barely catching her before the back of her head smacked into the concrete. "Easy there, Videl. You put up a great fight. You pushed me to my limits! You should be proud of yourself!"

Videl grinned impishly at him and suddenly planted a kiss on his lips. Gohan was so shocked that his grip loosened and she fell with a loud smack on the ground. "Gross! What are you doing!? Oh crap! Videl, are you all right!?"

Videl climbed up onto her feet and smacked him upside the head. "You jerk!" She stomped off, leaving a confused and sheepish Son Gohan watching her. He rubbed at the back of his head, wincing at the pain there. He followed her, ignoring the cheering of the audience and the catcalls from the kiss he had received. He knew that his mom and the others were making lewd comments, but he chose not to think about that.

He caught up to Videl moments later and she punched him in the shoulder. "That's for dropping me!" She hissed.

"Ow! You already hit me for that. Lay off, Videl! What's wrong with you?" Gohan asked, baffled.

"You're such a child. Bah, what can you do? Forget about it. My dad's match is going to start soon and I want to watch it. Let's go, ok?" Videl said, changing the subject. Gohan followed after her, the incident already forgotten. "By the way, Gohan-kun… do you have an email address? I'd like to keep in touch with you, if you don't mind?"

Gohan grinned. "Sure. SonGohan@439mountains.net. What's yours?"

"Devilgirl@orangestar.net. Think you can remember that? I gave you a few hard knocks to the head." Videl teased.

Gohan laughed. "You bet. Hey… devil girl sounds appropriate, you are an evil little girl, aren't you?" Gohan taunted back.

Videl flashed him an evil grin as they approached his family and friends. "Don't you forget it, cutie."

Gohan sighed and sat down by Krillin again, grinning as he was congratulated for his victory. Not to exclude her, they complimented her as well, making her blush in embarrassment. Videl leaned over to whisper in his ear. "I'm gunna get you at the 27th Budoukai. You better train your little ass off, cute stuff!"

Gohan's face flushed a deep scarlet. 'Damn she is viscous!' They watched as the match between Mr. Satan and Tai-Pao started, and after nearly an hour of back and forth fighting Mr. Satan delivered his patented 'Miracle Super Kick of Doom' and Tai-Pao landed outside of the ring and unconscious. The crowd erupted into cheers as he put his arms up and hammed up the victory. Videl applauded and cheered and Gohan smiled at her, not even paying attention to Mr. Satan.

As they were about to leave, Mr. Satan approached as he spotted Videl. "Videl! What are you doing with the punk that hurt my baby girl!?"

Videl chuckled. "Dad, this is Son Gohan. He's Son Goku's son. And I dished out as much as I took, he was just lucky. This is Krillin, Chi-Chi, Bulma Briefs, and…" She paused for a moment, wondering if she should say Ma Junior or Piccolo.

"Ma Junior." Piccolo supplied for her, nodding at the new champion.

"Hey, I've heard of you two! Why didn't you compete!? Afraid of me?" Mr. Satan grinned and assumed a proud stance.

"Uh yeah, we were afraid of a guy we never met. Heh… no actually we just didn't feel like it. We've proved ourselves in the ring plenty. But you know… if you were really serious about fighting you'd shave your head. All the greatest martial artists shave their heads." Krillin ran his hand over his bald pate as an example. "If Ma Jr. over there took off that turban, you'd see he had a shaved head too." 'Well, ok so he's naturally hairless, but this guy doesn't have to know that!'

Mr. Satan frowned and ran his fingers through his curly afro. "You really think I should shave my head!?"

Krillin grinned evilly. "Yeah, you remember when that guy grabbed your hair to make you break that hold you had on him? You could have beaten him 20 minutes earlier than you did if your head was shaved."

Mr. Satan nodded slowly. "You know… you're probably right! I'll have to think about it. What do you think sweetie? Would daddy be handsome with a shaved head?"

Videl giggled. "Daddy, you're so silly." She chose not to reply to that. On the one hand, he'd look hilarious and she'd get to giggle every time she saw him. On the other… he's look silly and embarrass her. 

Mr. Satan grinned. "You guys better compete at the next tournament so I can grind you into the ground! I want to know I'm the best by beating the best!"

Krillin chuckled. "Maybe I will compete then. See ya at the next tournament!"

They all waved. Gohan smiled shyly at Videl. "Well, bye. I'll write to you soon, ok?"

Videl grinned impishly. "Sure, cutie! I'll be waiting!" Before he could move away she wrapped her arms around his neck and planted a kiss on his lips and giggled as she ran after her father, who had, thankfully for Gohan, not seen his daughter smooching the demi-Saiyan.

Gohan sighed and blushed, knowing he'd have to endure teasing for the whole journey home. He grinned as he thought of his victory, knowing he would make his father proud. And he'd have some money for his college fund, making his mother happy.

************************

So, what did you think of the tournament? And how about Vegeta's nightmare? I hope it was scary. He he. And poor Gohan… he just had to meet Videl when she was in her girly affectionate stage. How's that for your first meeting of a girl your own age? Hehe. Though, he has a bit of interest in her as well… not that he understands it! Teehee… I'm eager for reviews. Oh I so wish I had the skill and tools to draw a completely bald Mr. Satan… or had the means to edit his hair off… that would be so funny! Anyway… next chapter: The Saiyans, are they real or is it a trap!? Till next time!


	18. How Many Saiyans Does It Take To Screw i...

DragonBall V: A World Both Familiar and Foreign

Author's Note: I feel I must explain a few things about Gohan and his power, since I seem to have upset a few of you who feel Gohan should be sneezing and blowing his competitors out of the stadium. First, ki and power levels are all extremely relative and unpredictable, especially Gohan's. We all know that a Saiyan's power is closely tied with his emotional state. That desperate need for more power, or extreme rage can shoot a Saiyan's power level through the roof. But, when there is no great need, their power level is basically at a lower controlled state. It's like weight lifting. You might be able to bench press 150kg at your maximum, but that doesn't mean that every time you work out you'll bench that much. If you did bench your maximum every time and more than once, you'd tear muscles, strain yourself in places that you really don't want to strain, and so forth. Power levels are the same way. When you absolutely have to and have that desperate need to blast the hostile alien to hell, you can shoot out a ki blast at maximum level, but if there is no need you'd probably be lucky to shoot one for half that power. Another thing you should realize is Gohan's power is even more tied to his emotions than Goku's or Vegeta's. When he was grief-stricken and scared after his father died and Cell came back, Gohan was at a very low power level (relatively) and had to work himself back up to the level necessary to destroy Cell when the necessity was there. Gohan has had no ki training for the last 3 years therefore his average power level isn't much higher than it was after Piccolo's training. Another thing is that Gohan is absolutely terrified of the vast majority of his ki so he has subconsciously blocked it off, only allowing him to tap up to a certain amount that he feels is safe. Now if Videl was trying to kill him and destroy the Earth, he might have let himself tap a whole lot more of that power, but since she wasn't he didn't need to so he didn't. Also, ki takes a lot of effort to build and maintain. If you could bench 150kg 5 years ago but you only lift 20kg or so for 5 years, you're not going to be able to lift 150kg without serious injury (such as a crushed larynx when the bar drops on your neck and your spotter is looking at the cute girl doing aerobics). In training the warrior must not only work on building up the strength of their maximum power, but they must also work on building up their ki endurance, hence one of the reasons why they might spend 6 to 8 hours in sparring, to work on their hand to hand skills as well as their ki endurance. Then there is of course meditation to help rebuild and focus your ki, there is controlled blasts where you shoot a ki attack out at just enough strength to do something and no more, and lots of other training that Gohan just hasn't done, meaning his average ki level is much lower than when he fought Kui and Ume. So now we look at Videl, who I feel has a vast reservoir of untapped ki potential that she just barely draws on unconsciously. She hasn't been told by anyone that strength comes only from muscle density like Mr. Satan believes, she knows she's small but powerful. Gohan showed her a meditation that allowed her to focus and get in touch with her ki and she was subconsciously drawing on it throughout her fight. Any time you have a weaker fighter battling a stronger one, the weaker one's power has a good chance of building up as they struggle. That's what happened to Videl, she was able to channel her ki into her hand to hand fighting. She knows nothing of ki blasts or other ki techniques such as flying though, so there isn't much she can do to build up her ki potential as of yet. I think I've said enough on this now. I've put a lot of thought into not only the fighting but the theory behind it, so I appreciate not being told that I'm an idiot for Gohan not blowing the arena to pieces. Now don't worry, Gohan will eventually come to grips with his power and work on it, so enough with the crying about how weak he is, ok? Heh Just try to enjoy the story, whether you like how certain parts are handled or not. Like I've said before, it's an Alternate Universe fic. The battles are not going to be won in the same way as in the show. So don't worry about it. Oh and one last comment… Videl doesn't have the "hots" for Gohan, she's just a normal healthy 8 year old girl. We're very affectionate and "kissy" at that age, and the boys usually hate it. The "girls have coodies" syndrome. She does like him though, but I doubt she's not having naughty thoughts. At least I hope not… Enough of that, on with the fic.

Required Disclaimer: I don't own the DB franchise, I've never worked for them, I'm not making any money off this, and I'm dead sexxy baby! Read and enjoy.

Chapter 18: How Many Saiyans Does It Take To Screw in a Lightbulb?

Goku and Vegeta stepped off of the Capsule Corporation space ship soon after it landed, taking just enough time to check the readings on the gravity, air quality, and climate on the outside of the ship before disembarking. They had set the ship down about 30km away from the people they sensed there at Vegeta's insistence. "I still don't see why you didn't just land closer to them. Why do you want to sneak up on them if they're Saiyans?" Goku asked, scratching his head and frowning at the Saiyan prince.

Vegeta sighed. It was the fifth time that Goku had asked that question since they landed. "For the last time, Kakkarot, it's precisely because they _are_ Saiyans that I'm being careful! We need to make sure it isn't a trap, first of all. Secondly, we don't know how aggressive they are. They might have lured us here in hopes of capturing us and turning us in to Frieza's old minions. I had always heard rumors that Frieza himself was working for someone that remained in the background. His warriors are still out there, whether they're still trying to take over Earth or not. And I'm sure they'd be happy to torture and kill us for ending that soulless creature's life. Now, just be quiet and keep your ki suppressed. We don't know whether they have scanners or even if they are able to sense ki or not. So we do things my way, got it?"

Goku shrugged. "Whatever you say. I just hope you don't scare them by hiding in the shadows and watching them. I've always found it best to just present myself and see where things go."

"Yeah well, you were lucky when you met me, Kakkarot. I had bigger things on my mind than destroying your little planet. These Saiyans, if they are indeed Saiyans, might not be so distracted. They might try to destroy us simply for the challenge." Vegeta growled out as they started running towards the ki signatures.

"Yeah, but come on, we're both Super Saiyans. We can handle outselves. Especially after working up to 500 times gravity training. Man, I feel ripped! I was sure that we'd end up pancakes." Goku complained, his tone slightly whiny. It was mostly for show, as Goku was feeling the same caution as the older Saiyan. He just preferred covering it up by acting like a child as he often did.

Vegeta, however, had grown accustomed to the younger Saiyan's demeanor. He didn't buy the whiny innocent child act for a moment. "Quiet, Kakkarot. We're getting close."

They approached more slowly, crouching down and moving silently along the desert sand. The planet, they had discovered, was mostly desert and the area the inhabitants occupied was close to a large oasis. An ideal place to settle down. The sun was slowly disappearing over the horizon and the area became much darker, though their exceptional night vision kicked in so it wasn't a problem. They traded grim expressions as they came to five small houses made of packed and heated sand and laced with wood for extra support. They heard voices coming from the largest of the structures so they approached slowly. There were two ki signatures coming from inside it, and a third was a few kilometers to the north. They both knelt down and peeked into the doorway, seeing a young woman sitting at a crudely built computer station and a young man standing to her left. The man was talking. "Peasa, you're wasting your time with that machine. You've been sending out messages for over a year now and we haven't received a single one back! We are the last of the Saiyan race, just accept it!"

The girl, Peasa apparently, shook her head and hissed at the man. "Oh shut up, Cabitz. There's nothing better to do right now. At least leave me to my hobby. Why don't you go help Lehtus with the hunting? We've been eating grass and lura fruit for days now, we could use some meat to keep us sane."

"Those are Saiyan names… and their ki signatures feel Saiyan." Vegeta whispered to Goku so low that even with his exceptional hearing he barely heard the prince.

"They don't have tails, though." Goku whispered back.

Vegeta frowned. "Neither do we, anymore. And look, the girl has it around her waist. The man might have lost his, or had it removed if he couldn't control his Oozaru transformation."

Peasa paused as she checked a reading. "It looks like there was a minor gravity fluctuation in the desert to the south. Do you think we should check it out?"

Cabitz shrugged. "It was probably just another meteor rock. We've been getting a lot more since the debris field moved closer. In another few years we'll probably have a large number of rocks hit the planet. We might not even survive it. Of course, Frieza may find us before that happens, with that damn signal you're sending out."

Peasa scowled up at him. "It's on a Saiyan frequency in the Saiyan language. Only a Saiyan ship can pick it up. Which may be why we aren't getting a signal back. We can't assume that any surviving kin still have working ships or communication arrays."

"Yeah well, you're assuming there's still some left. Just give it up." Cabitz growled.

Vegeta frowned and looked at Goku. "I think we'll be ok to announce ourselves to them. They're not that much stronger than I was when I first came to Earth. Unless of course they know how to hide their ki, which is doubtful." Goku nodded so they moved towards the center of the area and Vegeta shouted to announce their presense. "Hello!? Any other Saiyans here? We received a signal coming from this planet! Show yourselves!"

"Real tactful, Vegeta." Goku snickered.

"Quiet, Kakkarot. I _am_ their prince and I will act the part." Vegeta growled softly.

Moments later Peasa and Cabitz poked their heads out of the door, their hands out ready to blast with ki if the situation required it. They both frowned at Vegeta and Goku and came out slowly and cautiously. "You're Saiyans?" Peasa asked uncertainly. When Vegeta nodded Peasa looked skeptical. "Where's your tails?" Her own tail swished around as if to give an example of what she was looking for.

"We lost them in battle." Vegeta replied, looking at Cabitz. "Your male friend there doesn't have a tail either. Does that make him any less Saiyan?"

Cabitz growled and advanced a step but Peasa put up an arm to hold him back. "Of course not. You understand our skepticism, of course? Why didn't you send a message to let us know you were coming? This is rather… unnerving, as you might imagine."

Vegeta shrugged. "I wanted to make sure you were really Saiyans and that I wasn't walking into a trap of course. Now, your names?" He asked, even though he already knew the answer. He had to be polite, of course.

"I'm Peasa. This is Cabitz. How about yourselves?" The girl asked.

"I'm Goku, nice to meet you!" Goku blurted out, making Vegeta grimace.

"I am Vegeta. This is Kakkarot, though he insists on using the name his adopted family gave him. I keep hoping that he'll snap out of it and use his Saiyan name." Vegeta elbowed Goku in the ribs as if to emphasize his point.

"Vegeta? But that was the name of our planet." Cabitz said, obviously a bit slow.

Peasa frowned. "Cabitz, remember your lessons. It was also the name of the king. And the prince as well, if I remember right. The king was one of the first to die… so this must be…"

Vegeta gave her a haughty smirk. "Yes, girl. I am Vegeta, prince of all Saiyans." He frowned as he looked at her. She was 15, 16 at the most. The male looked a bit older, 18 perhaps. "Where are your parents?"

Peasa frowned. "Dead. Our uncle is hunting. I should send up a flare so he comes back, I suppose."

Vegeta shrugged. "Let him hunt. There's no reason to deprive you of your meal tonight, after all. This is really quite extraordinary… I was sure that Kakkarot and myself were the last Saiyans alive, along with his brat. So, there is just the three of you then?" Vegeta looked a bit disappointed, hoping a good number of his people had survived.

Peasa nodded. "Yeah. We weren't even sure whether we were the last or not. I'm happy to see I was right about there being more. Won't you have dinner with us tonight? Hopefully Lehtus is bringing back enough for all of us."

Goku's stomach growled. "Sure!" He cried happily.

Cabitz leaned over to whisper in Peasa's ear. Peasa nodded and frowned before walking off into one of the buildings. Vegeta's eyes narrowed. "What was all that about?"

"I told her to get out some of the stored food and start cooking. It's nothing to worry about." Cabitz tried to assure him.

Vegeta frowned and glanced towards the north. "The other guy is heading back. Judging by the ki blast, he was probably successful in his hunt."

Cabitz mouth dropped open in shock. "How can you tell that from here?!"

Vegeta smirked. "Talent I picked up from Kakkarot here… um… Kakkarot?"

Goku was inching towards the building Peasa was in, rubbing his stomach and looking hypnotized. "I smell food!" He exclaimed.

"Have some fucking manners, Kakkarot! You're embarrassing me!" Vegeta snapped.

Goku grinned and scratched the back of his head. "Sorry, but I'm hungry!"

Cabitz suppressed the grin that was tugging at the corners of his mouth. Moments later Peasa walked out. "That's all done, now hopefully… Lehtus!"

Lehtus appeared, a grizzled and tough looking Saiyan warrior, complete with a tail that was swishing around behind him as he lugged a huge lizard like creature over his shoulder. "Hey, little one." He stopped dead in his tracks when he spotted Vegeta and Goku. "Who are our guests?" He dropped the carcass and took a step forward before gasping in amazement. "King Vegeta?! No… you couldn't be. Prince Vegeta, then?" After Vegeta nodded, he dropped to one knee and bowed his head with his arm across his chest in the Saiyan salute. "Greetings, your highness. It is truly an honor!"

Peasa scratched her head. "So this guy really is Prince Vegeta? Wow. So, you caught a tahkta? That should be plenty for all of us."

Lehtus sighed. "Forgive her, your highness. She grew up on this planet since her birth, and even though she's been told of the royalty she's never encountered them. She knows not how to act."

Vegeta shrugged. "I've grown accustomed to it. You needn't prostrate yourself so much, Lehtus. A bit of respect is fine but don't overdo it. I no longer have a royal court or enough subjects to bother with formality. I grew up without it anyway. Let's eat and discuss what has happened to us all since our home planet was destroyed, all right?"

They entered the building where Peasa had been cooking and five stomachs growled as the scent of the food assaulted their senses. A carefully controlled ki blast from Peasa had the lizard roasted, so they tore into it and ate the greens and fruit that was available as well. Vegeta noticed Peasa continually staring at him and he frowned, finding the attention a bit annoying. 'What is she staring at me for?! I know I'm the first new face she's probably seen in her life, but damn…'

"How did you come to be on this planet? And how long have you been here?" Vegeta asked. "And for that matter, how did you survive the planet's destruction?"

Lehtus told the story since he was the only one to have first hand knowledge of it. "We were on a ship at the time. Their parents, I mean. They were… defectors. They did not want to serve Frieza, though they were still loyal to King Vegeta, of course. So we removed ourselves from the records and left. It was barely a day later that Frieza destroyed Vegeta-sei. We grieved for our lost brethren but we couldn't go back. We had no set course so we just drifted from one star system to the next for years. We collided with an asteroid in that field out there and crashed on this planet. We couldn't fix the ship and we knew we could survive here so we just stayed. We salvaged what we could of the ship and build this encampment. A while later, Cabitz was born, then a few years later little Peasa here. Sadly, their parents died about 12 years ago, stung by one of the giant insects that populate the east desert. We had no means to create an anti-venom serum, unfortunately. And so, it's only the three of us left, my niece and nephew here." Lehtus sighed as he finished his tale.

"How did Cabitz lose his tail?" Vegeta asked, frowning at the young man.

"He suffered from Manic Oozarosis, unfortunately. Removing his tail was the only safe treatment." Lehtus replied.

Goku leaned over and elbowed Vegeta in the ribs and asked softly, "Um… what's mana… mina… what he said?"

Vegeta sighed. "It's a rare disease that causes a Saiyan to go into Oozaru form in times of stress, as well as any time they are hit by any small amount of moonlight, full moon or not. We usually end their lives rather early, because the disease progresses to the point where they cannot change back from Oozaru. We never considered removing their tails… we didn't know that the tail was the source of the transformation back then. But it's a very rare disease, like two or three cases a generation."

"Oh…" Goku frowned and stuffed a handful of lizard meat into his mouth and chewed thoughtfully.

"May I ask how you managed to survive the destruction of our planet, my prince?" Lehtus asked.

"And why you're both missing your tails?" Peasa added, gaining a quick swat to the back of the head from the aged Saiyan. She shot him a dirty look and went silent as Cabitz chuckled at her.

Vegeta recounted the events of his early life in the service of Frieza. He then added how he met Goku and then how they both destroyed the icy tyrant. Lehtus listened in awe and once he was finished telling his tale, he raised a hand into the air and made a sound of happiness. "This calls for a celebration! Frieza is dead and our brethren are avenged!"

"Hey… sorry to pipe in again, but are you planning on staying here? If you're going to leave, maybe we could go with you? There's not much point in staying here, after all." Peasa griped.

Goku scratched his head. "Sure! I don't see why not."

Vegeta sighed, glaring at the younger Saiyan. "We'll consider it. Though I'm inclined to agree with Kakkarot."

Cabitz scowled. "But this is our home. We were born here and we grew up here! Why do you want to leave, Peasa!?"

"Because this place is sucking the life out of me! I want to be around more than two people for the rest of my life! Is that so wrong? Stay here if you must, I want off of this damned planet." Peasa exclaimed.

Lehtus glared at the young Saiyans and then turned to Vegeta. "It would be an honor to leave with you. It is a decision we will have to consider carefully, however."

"Let's go now!" Peasa exclaimed, obviously excited by the prospect of going into space.

Lehtus dropped his face into his hand and sighed. "Forgive her impudence, my prince. She's an excitable child."

Vegeta grinned. "It's refreshing. Don't worry about it. Actually, we could take you with us right now. There's obviously not much to do on this planet than hunt, eat, and sleep. You can come with us to Earth and if you decide not to stay we can bring you back, or just give you a space ship and you can come here or go where you please. It would be nice to be around Saiyans. It's an experience I've been deprived of my entire life, save a few exceptions."

"You mean you want to bring them back to Earth?" Goku asked, trying to catch up.

"Yes, Kakkarot." Vegeta said, rolling his eyes.

"Oh… that would be so cool! Let's go!" Goku jumped up and started walking out of the door.

Vegeta closed his eyes for a moment, praying to Kami for patience and the strength of will to handle an overexcited Goku. "What do you say then, Lehtus?"

Lehtus nodded. "It would be an honor. Cabitz, Peasa, pack your things. If you want to return after we visit this Earth, we shall."

Cabitz growled but obeyed and Peasa had already ran out and was halfway done packing up her stuff. A little while later they had flown to the space ship and boarded it and set a course back to Earth. Vegeta eyed the gravity controller but decided to hold off on it until later. For now, it was time to sleep.

Vegeta was nearly asleep in his quarters when his door opened quietly. He scowled, thinking it was Goku coming to bother him about something or other. "Go away, Kakkarot. I'm trying to sleep."

"It's not Kakkarot, Vegeta." Peasa said softly, kneeling down to look Vegeta in the eye.

Vegeta stared up at the girl in confusion. "What do you want, little one?" He noticed that all she was wearing was a loose shirt which brought a frown to his face. He had an idea what she had planned.

"I shouldn't be so forward, but it's not like I have any experience in this. Would you mind if I shared your bedding with you? Lehtus and Cabitz are the only males I've ever been around, but they're family. And Kakkarot… well… I'm not interested in him." Peasa whispered, leaning down to give a tantalizing glimpse down her loose shirt.

Vegeta's eyes moved down to look at her though he wasn't surprised that it was just casual interest in beauty and no arousal came. "Girl, do you know what this means?" He pulled his collar away from his neck revealing the bite mark there.

"It's a scar. Looks like someone bit you." Peasa said innocently.

Vegeta sighed. "It means I have a mate. Which means you have no chance of getting me interested in bedding you, no matter how lovely you are. So you may as well scamper back to your room like a good little girl and let me get to sleep."

Peasa frowned but wasn't ready to give up. She leaned over him and nibbled at his lip before he pulled away. "I won't tell your mate… just this once. I want to know what it's like to be with a man… please Vegeta. Don't make me beg."

Vegeta growled. "Have some pride, girl! I told you I was mated! Even if I wanted to I couldn't get interested. So just leave me alone!"

Peasa growled and moved over him, pressing herself against the prince. She moved her hands over him clumsily, unsure of what she was doing, but knowing she had to do something. Vegeta growled and shoved her away roughly. "Get off me, brat! I won't warn you again!"

Peasa frowned. "I'm sorry. Can I at least sleep in here? I know you won't touch me the way I want you to, but please… at least give me that much."

Vegeta scowled. "Fine, sleep on the cold floor if that's what you want. I can't stop you short of beating you into the ground, I suppose. But if you try anything more, I won't be nice in stopping you."

Peasa nodded and lay down on her side facing him, using her arm as a pillow. She grimaced at the coldness of the metal but kept her complaints to herself, though she fidgeted around enough to make the older Saiyan growl. "Fine, girl. Come over here. But like I said before, try something and I'll hurt you."

Peasa grinned and slid over onto his sleeping mat and cuddled up with him, sharing in his warmth. She fell asleep almost instantly. Vegeta frowned down at her for a moment before relaxing. 'I'm feeling protective of her… almost like… a father. Is it because she's the last Saiyan female? She would probably make a good mate for Gohan… she's not that much older than him. 7 years is nothing. Yes… perhaps I'll see about getting her and Gohan together.' Vegeta grinned at the prospect of more little Saiyans running around as he drifted off to sleep.

***********************

Oh no, competition for Videl! Ha ha. But this is just the beginning of the story with these other Saiyans. Next chapter: A slight… detour on their way to Earth! Hijacked in space! Oh no! And perhaps a bit of correspondence between Gohan and Videl? Stay tuned! As always, review and tell me that you're going to name your first born girl after me. ;) That's Lucy… with a C. Not Lucille, not Lucinda, just Lucy. Haha.


	19. Look At All the Goodies!

DragonBall V: A World Both Familiar and Foreign

Author's Note: Haha you're all so freaked out that lil ol Peasa is going to steal Gohan from Videl! This is great. I love being evil! As for the chapter title… you'll see what I mean. Teehee

Required Disclaimer: I don't own the DB franchise, I've never worked for them, I'm not making any money off this, and I'm dead sexxy baby! Read and enjoy.

Chapter 19: Look At All the Goodies!

Vegeta sighed as Bulma moved against him, growling low in his throat as she nibbled at his neck. He felt her legs wrap around him tightly and her moans urged him on as he thrusted into her like a mad man. He was on the verge of release when he felt a shift in the air around him and his eyes snapped open, seeing cold metal bulkhead above him instead of the cream colored paint of Bulma's bedchamber. "What?" Vegeta murmured, blinking the sleep out of his eyes.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you, Vegeta." A soft female voice came from near his ear. He could have sworn he felt a pressure lift from his groin as she shifted.

Vegeta's eyes snapped open wide as he tried to figure out where he was and who was with him. He sat up and looked around before realizing he was still on the Capsule Corp. ship. He scratched his head and looked down at the girl next to him, taking in her slender body and soft curves… and her tail that was wrapped around his leg. Memory finally flooded into his mind of the night before and he sighed in relief. He looked her over, grinning at her short spikey hair and her long slender neck. He looked down and frowned for a moment when he saw her bare bottom facing him but then a devilish grin crossed his face as he looked at the shapely piece of flesh. He raised his hand up and was about to swat her on the bum but then thought better of it. 'Might as well let the girl sleep.' Vegeta sighed and unwrapped her tail from his leg, chuckling when it started curling around his arm instead. "Quit that." He chided it gently, setting it down next to her as he stood up.

"Where are you going?" Peasa asked softly.

Vegeta stopped before he left the room and glanced back at her. "I'm hungry, I'm going to have breakfast." He left without another word and wasn't surprised when she came out a few moments later and followed him. "Are we really in space?" She asked.

"Yes." Vegeta grunted. 'And so the questions begin.'

"How fast are we traveling?" She continued.

Vegeta frowned. "Very fast."

"Yeah, but _how fast?" Peasa asked._

Vegeta sighed, frowning over at her. "All right, I'll answer your damned questions if you cook."

Peasa grinned and hurried over to the stove, taking a few moments to familiarize herself with the foods and the stove controls. "So, how fast are we relative to a Saiyan space pod?"

Vegeta sat down after pouring himself a glass of juice and frowned in thought. "I'd say about 15 times faster, more or less."

The Saiyan girl looked over at her shoulder, obviously surprised. "That much? Wow. So it won't take long at all to get to Earth."

"Right." Vegeta agreed. His eyes narrowed when she leaned up to grab a pot and her bare bottom showed again. "Aren't you going to put something on other than that shirt?"

Peasa gave him a flirtatious grin and shook her head. "Nah. I always dress like this in the morning. Hmm… it's a lot cooler on this ship than on our planet, though. I'll have to adjust to it. So… you said you killed Frieza? How did you do it?"

"Kakkarot and I killed him, yes. We beat the crap out of him and then blasted him into dust." Vegeta replied.

"Yes… but how? If you were strong enough to destroy him, why did you wait so long?" Peasa pressed.

'Damn she's inquisitive.' "I wasn't strong enough to defeat him until I did defeat him. Saiyans get more powerful with every battle they fight. We also get a long stronger after recovering from a fatal wound. I guess you've never experienced that." Vegeta's nostrils flared as the smells of the food wafted over to him. He chuckled as he knew Goku would be coming out within a few minutes, following the scent of the food.

Peasa shook her head. "No. The only combat I've seen is defending our home from the occasional giant bug. I spar occasionally with the guys, but there was never really much point to it.

"You have a lot to learn about Saiyans, little one." Vegeta smirked.

Peasa turned to fix him with an angry glare. The anger quickly vanished and the questions resumed. "Like mating?"

Vegeta scowled. 'She really hasn't been taught much about our kind. What the hell has that Lehtus been teaching them?' He wondered. "For one, yes. Tell me, what are your main interests?"

Peasa held up a bag of rice for a moment. "What's this?"

"Rice. There's some steamed rice in that pot to your left. After we take some out to serve we need to refill it." Vegeta explained.

"Ok. Well, I'm interested in how things work. Technology, different animals, plants, how planets and stars are made, all sorts of things." Peasa set the food she had cooked in serving bowls and brought them over to the table. "We're not eating on the floor? What is this thing?"

"It's a table. And no, we're not eating on the floor. This isn't a desert with limited wood. You'll get use to it. So, basically, you're interested in science and technology. You'll hit it off with my mate then, she loves that stuff. She helped design and build this space ship. Well, the prototype anyway. She figured out ways to upgrade and improve most of the systems herself. Get yourself something to drink. There's a pitcher of water in the refrigerator over there as well as some juice." Vegeta spooned out some food for himself and glanced at the clock. Goku was due for an appearance any time now, and surely the other two would pop up as well.

Peasa sat back down and grabbed some food, tearing into it and sighing. "So, what kind of climate does Earth have? I'm assuming it's not a desert planet."

"Actually it has basically every kind of climate you could name. Even snow… I think you'd like the snow, little one." Vegeta grinned.

"Snow!? Real snow! Wow, I would…" Peasa trailed off as Goku walked in, scratching his stomach and sniffing the air. Her excitement turned to shyness in an instant. Vegeta frowned, thinking it was an odd reaction to a man who normally made everyone feel good in his presence.

"I thought I smelled breakfast! Wow, I know you couldn't have done all this Vegeta. You barely manage to put some peanut butter on toast, though I can't claim to be much better." Goku laughed with a big grin on his face then leaned over to smile at Peasa. "Thanks! I'm starving!"

Peasa blushed and nodded, looking a bit confused. As he was getting some juice out of the refrigerator, she leaned over to whisper in Vegeta's ear. "Are you sure he's a Saiyan?"

Vegeta snickered softly. "Yes. Surprising, isn't it? Give him time, he warms up on you."

Goku sat down and scratched his head. "What? It looks warm enough to me." He started wolfing down food without waiting for a reply, managing to smile while he ate.

Cabitz strolled in, yawning and grimacing every time his bare feet made contact with the cold metal floor. "What time is it?" He asked in a yawn.

"Does it matter?!" Vegeta asked, scowling at him. "We're on a space ship. It's not like we have to worry about when the sun will be up."

"Speaking of sun, there's one right outside the window!" Goku said, indicating the window facing him with his chopsticks before popping a small sausage into his mouth.

They all looked and a moment later the ship came to a crashing halt, sending them all spilling onto the floor. Peasa looked up and scowled. "I'm guessing that wasn't supposed to happen?"

Vegeta and Goku were up instantly and running into the control room where Lehtus had just appeared wondering what was going on. Vegeta tapped a console and frowned. "Another ship… and it's huge. It looks like… no… it couldn't be."

"What is it, Prince Vegeta?" Lehtus asked, raising his hand to quiet Peasa and Cabitz who had begun asking a question.

They grimaced as the other ship opened up a hanger and their ship was swallowed whole. A moment later, the power went out. Outside the ship they heard a loud voice booming, "You are now prisoners of King Cold! You are charged with the murder of his lordship Prince Frieza!"

"Prince Frieza? King Cold?! Will this never fucking end!?" Vegeta snarled. Before anyone could respond energy flooded the ship and their screams were heard for several moments before they all dropped to the ground unconscious. That was where the henchmen found them, with the evil King Cold watching them. 

"I told you that was a Saiyan signal we picked up." The icy overlord said with an evil laugh.

**************************

Gohan sighed and stretched after he closed his math textbook and set it to the side. "All done. Whew!" He flipped his monitor on and logged in to his email account, smiling when he saw a new email from Videl. He clicked on it and read after it popped up.

"Gohan, how have you been? You haven't written since the tournament ended. You must feel guilty for beating up on a poor defenseless girl like me. Haha. Say, do you think you'll be visiting Orange Star City sometime soon? There's a lot to do here and it might be nice for you to get out of the countryside for a little while. By the way, my dad is still mad at you for 'hurting his darling little girl!' He must think I'm a fragile little china doll or something. Hey, tell me a little about yourself? I'll do the same so you don't feel so strange about it." What followed was a fairly short but incredibly detailed description of the 8 years of Videl's life, including what her favorite colors were and the time a butterfly landed on her nose. Gohan laughed softly and replied, scratching his head to figure out what to put. He couldn't very well put that an alien kidnapped him and held him hostage to lure his father to his death. He couldn't put that he spent a year training with Piccolo because his father was dead and receiving training on another planet. He couldn't put that he was half Saiyan, or that he had saved the Earth from two alien invaders while every other fighter he knew was either dead or saving the galaxy from a soulless monster. So, he fudged a bit.

He replied back that his mother made him study a lot, which was true, and that he enjoyed being outdoors, also true. He then said that Piccolo could see the martial arts talent in him and started training him, which was also true. He didn't really lie, but he left some things out. When he was done he sent it, then decided to go outside and see what kind of mischief he could get in to. He wondered what Videl was up to and what it would be like if they lived closer together and could play together. He frowned for a moment as he considered that. He could always fly to her house, after all. Assuming he found out where it was. But how would he explain dropping by and then heading home again when it was a huge distance? After all, in a normal craft it would take around four hours to make the trip. But it would only take him around half an hour to travel there, as it was approximately the same distance to Orange Star City as it was to Roshi's island. [AN: Heh… really. Roshi's island is south by south east of Goku's house and Satan City/Orange Star City is practically due north, slightly to the east but about the same distance.]

He ran downstairs and saw his mother relaxing on the sofa. He hopped up next to her and smiled. "Hi, mommy! Whatcha doing?"

Chi-Chi smiled down at Gohan. "I'm taking a break, sweetheart. Mommy can't cook and clean all day, or she'd go insane! Is there something you need?"

Gohan fidgeted nervously, unsure of how to approach this problem. "Well… uh…"

Chi-Chi frowned. "What did you break?"

"N-nothing! I didn't do anything wrong. At least… I don't think I did. I was just wondering… occasionally I would really like it if I could visit my new friend Videl. She's the only kid my age I know. But, it might be suspicious if I show up all alone and ask to play. So, I was wondering if there was anything you could think of to get around something like that?" Gohan blurted out quickly.

Chi-Chi frowned in thought. "Well, Orange Star City is the closest big city to us. It's not normally where I do my shopping but I could always either drop you off at her house or take her with us if I shop there. But, I'd hate to fly for four hours just so you can play with your friend for a little while. Perhaps something can be in it for me too… I know, Bulma could meet me sometimes in Orange Star City… it's a lot easier for her to get here than for us to go to West Capital… we'll see what we can arrange, son. Are you done with your studies for today?"

Gohan refrained from grinning. He knew that question would come up. "Yes ma'am. Do you mind if I go visit Piccolo for a while? He's probably pretty lonely. I'll be sure to be back by dinner time though!"

Chi-Chi smiled. "Go ahead, son. Say hi to him for me." Chi-Chi bit her tongue to keep from saying 'Like there would be anything to keep a Saiyan from his dinner?'

Gohan grinned and hugged his mother and then ran out the door and took to the air, laughing and doing aerial acrobatics along the way. Chi-Chi sighed and walked outside for a few moments to look up towards the sky and wonder where Goku was and how soon he would be home.

****************************

Krillin frowned at his cards. He had a pair of fours, a king, a jack, and a seven. He looked around the table and grimaced. They were playing strip poker, but things were not going well for the monk. He was down to his pants and his boxers, after all. He looked around the table, assessing the situation. Bulma, Dr. Briefs, and Mrs. Briefs were all playing as well. Dr. Briefs was down to… well… his briefs. Mrs. Briefs had only taken off her shoes, and Bulma was down to her panties and blouse. Krillin chewed his lip thoughtfully and looked at his own chips and realized that if he called and lost, he would have to discard his pants to buy more chips. The game was not going as he had hoped. When he suggested it, he had visions of Bulma and her mother topless, or at least one of them. He had even hoped to see one of them without any clothing at all. A monk has to have his hobbies, after all.

Bulma grinned at Krillin and leaned forward, distracting him with her cleavage. "So Krillin, you in or out? Those pants of yours are looking pretty uncomfortable." She winked at him suggestively, making him even more nervous.

'She's raised twice already… she's either bluffing or she has one hell of a hand and wants to see some skin. Please, please let her be bluffing.' Krillin tossed in the last of his chips and grinned with confidence he didn't feel. "I call. What do you have, Bulma?"

Bulma laid down her cards, showing she had a full house. Krillin slapped his forehead and groaned. "Read em and weep, guys! Let's see those legs!"

Krillin looked over at Dr. Briefs and scowled. "Don't look at me! I folded to save myself the embarrassment of running around naked!" The genius said with a goofy smile.

"Oh, but you would be so cute, dearie!" Mrs. Briefs assured him.

Krillin sighed and pulled his pants off and tossed them behind himself and took some more chips from the bank. "I hope you're happy, Bulma." He muttered.

Bulma shook her head. "Nope. Stand up and twirl!"

"What!?" Krillin stared at her in shock and blushed a beet red.

Bulma giggled. "Aw, come on. You know you'd want me to do the same if I was down to my undies. So twirl! I might be inclined not to play anymore after this…"

'Hmm… I might do better next time. I'll see that nubile delicious body of hers one of these days… it had just better be before Vegeta gets back or he'll snap my neck!' Krillin thought. He stood up and turned, hanging his head in embarrassment. "Happy?"

"Oh, he has such a cute little butt! We have to beat him again so he takes those boxers off." Mrs. Briefs said with a giggle.

Bulma leered at Krillin for a moment then motioned to the chair. "Yep, time to take care of business."

Dr. Briefs dealt the cards, wondering what he was getting in to. He saw his wife without clothes fairly often, but the only other female here was his own daughter. 'It's too bad we didn't invite that cute little Chi-Chi over here. My, what a set of…' He trailed off as Mrs. Briefs fixed her gaze on him as if reading his mind. "Right then… place your bets."

"5 chips." Bulma stated, tossing in a chip.

Dr. Briefs frowned and looked at his cards then tossed in chips as well. "I call."

Mrs. Briefs scratched her head. "Would anyone like some lemonade?"

"Mom… your bet?" Bulma pressed. Mrs. Briefs was a bit scatter-brained, after all, and sometimes needed reminding of what she was doing.

"Oh… how much was the bet again?" She asked with a big smile.

Bulma sighed. "5 chips."

"Oh… ok, 5 chips." She tossed the chips in and smiled.

Krillin frowned at his cards then peeked over them at Bulma, hiding his lecherous grin behind them as he stared at her breasts again. 'Kami-sama… I don't ask for much, but I sure want to see what she keeps hidden behind that shirt! Give me some good luck!' He tossed in the 5 chips and set two cards down as a discard. Soon everyone had their new cards and Krillin sweated a bit that Bulma only took one card as a replacement. But then he looked at his cards and it took all the strength of will he had not to smile. 'Two aces and a pair of fives! This is my lucky day!' He looked up at Bulma and noticed her frown of concentration.

"5 chips again." Bulma said, tossing in her chips.

"I fold. I have nothing." Dr. Briefs stated, knowing that if he called he'd likely be losing his underwear.

"Oh… 15 chips!" Mrs. Briefs said, tossing them in with a smile.

Krillin looked at her for a moment and wondered what her cards could be. 'Well, I have to chance it.' "I'll see your 15 and raise you 10 more." Krillin stated.

Bulma frowned over at him. "Ok, Mr. Bluffy-pants, I'm gunna call cuz I wanna see those boxers on the floor!" She gave him an evil grin and tossed 20 chips into the pile, the last of her stash. They both looked at Mrs. Briefs, who stared back at them blankly. "Mom?"

"Yes, sweetheart?" Mrs. Briefs asked.

"You were raised 10 chips. You still in?" Bulma asked gently.

Mrs. Briefs giggled. "Well, I suppose so!" She tossed the chips in.

"Two pairs!" Krillin announced, setting his cards down with a huge grin on his face.

"What?!" Bulma exclaimed, looking at his cards in shock. 'Damn… I picked a bad day not to wear a bra… and he knows it too.'

Mrs. Briefs set her cards down, but she had nothing, obviously still confused about what made a good hand. Krillin smiled as he took the chips and then leaned forward to wag his eyebrows at Bulma. "Well, the shoe is on the other foot now! Let's see some skin."

Bulma blushed and glanced at her parents. "Oh, it's nothing we haven't seen." Dr. Briefs chuckled. "I'm going to the bathroom, I'll be back in a few minutes to continue the game." He didn't want to embarrass his daughter by being there when she discarded her top, of course. He was a considerate man, even if he didn't know what was going on half the time as his mind was always in the clouds on some theory or other.

Bulma gripped the bottom of her shirt and scowled over at Krillin. She paused for a moment and stared off in to space. "Vegeta?" She said suddenly.

Krillin jumped out of his chair and threw his arms up innocently. "I didn't do anything, Vegeta! I swear! It was her idea to play, she forced me into… it? I don't see Vegeta."

Bulma frowned. "He's not here. I just got the weirdest feeling that something bad happened to him. I hope he and Goku are ok."

Krillin frowned. 'Damn… do I comfort her or get her to take that top off? Man, I hate being such a nice guy.' "I'm sure they're ok, Bulma. Remember, they're Super Saiyans now. They're tougher than we can even imagine!"

Bulma nodded. "I know, but I'm still worried. Maybe we should try to contact them?"

Krillin nodded. "If it'll make you feel better, sure." 'DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! DAMN! Kami-sama, I'm going to give you the evil eye next time I see you!'

Krillin followed Bulma to room where she had first discovered the Saiyan signal. Bulma sat at a console and tapped in the sequence to send a sub-space message to the Capsule Corp. ship and waited to see if there would be a response. "Perhaps they're asleep or training. They'll answer when they get the message." Bulma stated. She sighed and looked at Krillin. "I don't suppose you can sense them from here?"

Krillin shook his head. "Not unless they're powered up, and even then I'd have to really try. If Goku were here he could telepathically communicate with King Kai and he could tell us what was going on. But, it's probably better for him to be out there to help Vegeta than here just to give us an update. We'll just have to keep our faith in them, as always. Don't sweat it, Bulma. They'll be ok. I just know they will."

Bulma nodded. She looked at him and grinned as she noticed that he was still in his underwear. "Well, at least you're here to keep me entertained."

Krillin blushed and scratched his head. "Yeah well… I try."

Bulma glanced over at the console again then sighed. "Well, a deal is a deal. As long as we're waiting, you might as well get your reward for the poker win." She smiled and took off her blouse and dropped it on the floor.

Krillin's eyes became as huge as saucers and his tongue hung out. "Holy Kami, Bulma! Man… Vegeta is one lucky guy!" He wondered if he would ever get a girl of his own, especially one as lovely as Bulma and his thoughts turned sad for a moment. He sat down and looked at Bulma for a few moments. Even though she was now clothed only in a pair of silk panties, he was surprised to find he was able to look at her as a friend and not a naughty fantasy girl. "Bulma, do you think I'll ever meet a girl as nice as you?"

Bulma smiled. "Of course! You're a sweetheart, Krillin. Don't sweat it, you'll find the girl of your dreams before you know it. I really believe that."

Krillin smiled. "Thanks, I feel a lot better hearing that. By the way… did I mention what a lucky man Vegeta was? I mean… wow!" He grinned playfully.

Bulma chuckled. "Thanks. I wouldn't go mentioning to Vegeta that you were ogling his mate's goodies and telling him how lucky he was though. He's not as easy going as yours truly."

Krillin grinned. "True. But he's a hell of a guy, whether he lets on to it or not." They both looked at the communications console again and frowned. Krillin could see the worry coming onto his friends face so he did his best to distract her from her more paranoid thoughts. "So, what do you want to do tomorrow?" He grinned suggestively.

Bulma smirked when she saw that. "Oh, I'm sure we can think of something. Don't be getting any ideas though. I wouldn't mind getting out into the city and shopping. Or maybe we could go visit Chi-Chi and Gohan? They're probably missing Goku pretty badly by now. So… hopefully we'll hear from them before then."

"Yeah." Krillin nodded. "So… I heard Vegeta was trying to teach you how to fly?"

Bulma chuckled. "Trying. I'm still not getting it. I don't think I'll be able to learn. It's not like I'm a fighter like you guys."

Krillin waved his hand dismissively. "Bah. Anyone that learns simple ki manipulation can fly. You just need to work on it a bit. We'll work on that later, ok? Till then, I think I'll just enjoy the view."

Bulma chuckled, flattered by the attention. 'This isn't as weird as I thought it would be. Krillin really is a sweetheart. I hope he meets someone soon.'

*************************

Dr. Gero frowned as he looked down at Android 18. "Still not there yet. Your brother was a lot easier to rebuild, my dear. But then, I'm making some improvements, of course. Yes… and even if you don't succeed in destroying that damned brat, my greatest creation will be done eventually and finish the job." Dr. Gero laughed and glanced over at a red haired android that lay dormant. "Unlike that piece of crap who refuses to obey orders. No… with this shut down controller, you and your brother will have no choice but to follow orders, or be deactivated. And, if worse comes to worse, that's what these nice little bombs are for." He smiled down at #18's unblinking eyes, admiring her flawless beauty once again. "Ah, if only I weren't a feeble old man, I would be taking advantage of this situation." He chuckled and walked into his bedchamber to get some rest. He hoped to have the final modifications to the blonde android's systems done by then. Then it would be a test of her loyalty. If worse comes to worse, he had ideas for androids that were even more controllable. And he might even make himself into one to gain immortality.

*************************

Trunks frowned and scratched his head. "Frieza and King Cold are supposed to be _right here. Mom couldn't have been wrong in her calculations. What is going on?" Trunks looked at his watch for the fortieth time then gave up. "I'll just have to find one of the Z warriors and find out what's going on. I hope I don't have to reveal who I am. I want to be sure I'm born, after all." The lavender haired demi-Saiyan took to the air, looking for strong kis. "Of course, they're all scattered around. The only one that feels familiar is Gohan's. Wait… there's mom, and someone else. Could it be dad? I'll have to find out. Well, here's to improvising!"_

*************************

[Insert dramatic music] hehe Lots going on. Yes, yes. Lovely. Poor Trunks. It's not his fault that he popped into another dimension! What will happen now? Teehee. Hope this chapter was entertaining. The next one will be… well… action packed and suspenseful. And maybe even… nah, that's all I'll say. Teehee. Next chapter: Fight for the survival of the Saiyan race! And Trunks, poking around. Review and make me a happy girl. [Grin]


	20. His Name Is King Cold… So Put On a Sweat...

DragonBall V: A World Both Familiar and Foreign

Author's Note: Well this chapter took a while to write. Mainly because I've been busy, and because I had a clear idea of how I wanted the chapter to end but the beginning and middle were needing some… cooking time. Of course, there's also some personal stuff going on. But, it's been nearly a week since my last update so I should really get this chapter written before the lynch mob appears outside of my window. Heh Anyway, a warning on this chapter, you might find yourself crying by the end of it. But then again, you might not. Don't feel bad if you do but don't feel cheated if you don't. Teehee… regardless, enjoy.

Required Disclaimer: I don't own the DB franchise, I've never worked for them, I'm not making any money off this, and I'm dead sexxy baby! Read and enjoy.

Chapter 20: His Name Is King Cold… So Put On a Sweater!

"Wake up." A simple command, yet not as easily accomplished as it was said.

Vegeta cracked his eyes open and groaned at the bright lights shining in his eyes. "Bulma, turn off that blasted light! You're blinding me." Vegeta blinked in surprise and tried to move back when an ape appeared in his line of sight and looked down at him. "What the hell?!" Vegeta tried to sit up and grimaced when he found his hands and feet were bound and he was actually up on the wall and not on a bed. His neck was itching also but he couldn't see down to his neck to discover the source of the itchiness. He turned his gaze to the side and saw Goku and Cabitz were bound in similar fashion further down the wall. Goku had regained consciousness but Cabitz looked like he was dead.

"Master Cold wants you to answer some questions, Saiyan scum. How did you manage to kill Frieza?" The ape asked.

Vegeta frowned. "Because I was stronger than him. Let me show you." Vegeta growled as he powered up. As his energy level spiked he pulled at the bands holding his hands and feet in place but his smirk was quickly replaced by a frown as they were unaffected. "What the hell?" He glanced over at Goku before he tried turning Super Saiyan. He didn't even get a momentary flash of gold. "What's wrong with me?!"

The ape chuckled, an odd sound. "You're wearing dampener collars. They make it so that you can only access a fraction of your power. As you can see, you can't access enough to free yourself. Now, back to the question. How did you destroy Frieza?"

"I told you, you simpering hairball! I was stronger than him! I blasted him into dust! Now let me go!" Vegeta snarled, vainly struggling with his bonds.

"No, you must have used a trick of some kind. No one but King Cold is stronger than Frieza." The ape argued.

"Who is this King Cold guy?" Goku asked, though he hadn't been addressed yet.

"He is the ruler of the galaxy, worm! Prince Frieza's father." The ape informed the Saiyans.

Their mouths dropped open in shock. "That monster was just a prince!? His father is stronger than him!? Grr… let me go and I'll fight him to the death!" Vegeta spat out vehemently.

"What does he want with us? It's cowardly to bind us like this. He should fight us if he wants revenge." Goku said with a scowl.

The simian walked casually over towards the still Cabitz and pulled out a staff like weapon with a crystal of some kind at the end. "Tell me the real method you used to slay Prince Frieza, or I'll kill this weak one." He stated.

"I told you already, you brainless monkey!" Vegeta shouted.

"He's telling the truth." Goku said firmly.

"I don't think so. But I must keep my promise. Say goodbye to this one." The ape said.

"Wait!" Vegeta and Goku shouted together, but it was too late. The ape jabbed the crystal into Cabitz's chest, making the young Saiyan man glow as red electricity coursed over his body. His eyes shot open and he screamed in agony as his body convulsed. The ape giggled sadistically as the man's body started smoking and moments later he crumbled into dust. "You… you bastard!" Vegeta said in a tone of disbelief.

"Now, answer my question." The ape demanded. Vegeta closed his eyes and fell silent. There was no use in repeating himself, for he would not be believed. Ape man scowled. "Perhaps a different motivation this time. Bring in the girl!"

Vegeta and Goku both looked up in shock as Peasa was dragged in. Her hands were bound behind her back by metal shackles and she was wearing a dampener collar as well. Her face lifted up and the bruises and blood from mistreatment was evident. She looked surprised to see the other two Saiyans. "Prince Vegeta? Kakkarot? Where are…"

"Silence!" The ape commanded, jabbing the girl in the back of the knee as the grunt that brought her in left. "Such a pretty little thing. Less hair than I usually like, but that makes little difference. Perhaps you would like to watch me rape her? I promise, I'll show no mercy. You can stop me, however. Tell me how you really defeated Frieza." The ape was positively drooling. Maybe I'll rape her even if they tell me the truth… [AN: I was using the 'blah blah' system for thoughts before but that stuff is hard to distinguish from quotes sometimes so I figured from now on I'll use parentheses. So, blah blah is a thought.]

Peasa's eyes went wide and she tried to slide away from the hairy ape man but her back hit the metal bulkhead behind her. She clenched her eyes shut and wished that she were still back on New Vegeta-sei and not here. She didn't understand most of the words that the beast was saying, but she recognized the intentions by the lusty glare she was receiving. She looked up at Vegeta, wondering if he would be able to get free to help her. "How many times do I have to tell you!? Kakkarot and I are Super Saiyans. We became strong enough to defeat Frieza when that happened!"

The ape frowned. "Super Saiyans, huh? I'm not stupid, _Prince Vegeta." He spat out, as if it were shameful to be a prince of the nearly extinct Saiyan race. "I've heard that legend. There's only supposed to be one Super Saiyan. Even if one of you were truly one of those, you both wouldn't be. And I doubt you could kill Prince Frieza even if you were telling the truth. No… I think you need some more persuasion before you tell the truth. I hope you care for this one a great deal, because it'll make her pain and shame so much sweeter!" He knelt down and pulled the girl towards him, forcing her legs open and grinning. Peasa had still been dressed only in a shirt when she was captured and no one had bothered to put any more clothing on her. "Mmm, ready for me already?" He kept pulling her legs towards him then forcing them wider, despite the girl's wild thrashings._

"Prince Vegeta! Please, help me!" She cried desperately.

"Get your stinking hands off of her, you damned dirty ape!" Vegeta snarled, rage darkening his face as he desperately tried to power up enough to break free of his restraints. [AN: Teehee... you knew that line was going to be used as soon as you heard the henchman was a talking ape, right?] Vegeta's muscles bulged but he only succeeded in tearing the flesh around his wrists and ankles and his blood ran down in viscous rivulets.

Goku was trying to power up as well, crying out in frustration. He managed to bend the metal a bit, but it wasn't enough and he was exhausted moments later as his energy was siphoned off by the collar. "Vegeta… I can't… power… up." Goku gasped.

The ape growled in excitement as he worked his aroused member out of his armor and leered down at the girl. "Last chance before I tear her inside out. How did you destroy Prince Frieza?!"

"I ALREADY FUCKING TOLD YOU! I AM TELLING THE KAMI-FORSAKEN TRUTH!!!" Vegeta shouted.

"Ah well. This is going to hurt, little one. A lot." The ape said in a chuckle.

"STOP!" Vegeta cried, thrashing around so much he snapped both of his wrists. "Don't you dare lay one fucking finger on my daughter!" Vegeta blinked in surprise. My daughter? Where did that come from? I barely know her.

The ape paused for a moment. He wanted to laugh when he saw Peasa grimacing from the saliva that was dripping on to her face, but he laughed for a different reason. "Your daughter? Oh… this will be even better. I'll be fucking a princess. Since you won't tell me the truth, I'll be especially brutal, just for you. Smile at your daddy for me, little girl." The ape said with a chuckle.

Goku stared between Vegeta, seeing the broken wrists and also that he was still struggling, and wondered why he called Peasa his daughter. Then he looked at the girl in question and saw her desperately trying to back away from the furry appendage that was dangerously close to her womanhood. The young Saiyan warrior made one last desperate effort to build up enough power to break free, but his energy was sapped before he could even send it to power his muscles. His head drooped and he let tears fall from his eyes. "Peasa… Vegeta… I'm sorry. There's nothing I can do."

Peasa was beyond desperate now, panic-stricken tears flowed from her eyes as she still frantically resisted. "Vegeta… please, tell him what he wants to know! Don't let him do this to me! I don't want my first time to be like this!" I wanted it to be with you, damn it!

Vegeta let out a long and venomous string of insults in at least five different languages as he struggled against his bonds again, adrenaline making him forget that his wrist bones were in pieces or that he had lost enough blood to make his vision shaky. "I swear by my father's soul and the bond between my mate and I and all that is holy in this universe that I am telling you the truth! Please, stop this!" Vegeta pleaded desperately.

The ape paused for a moment and looked up at the prince. "It's music to my ears to hear you beg. And I believe you this time, however unlikely that it would seem. But, I'm going to rape your daughter anyway. Just to prove a point." He laughed evilly.

Vegeta clenched his eyes shut, the weariness catching up to him. Just like Frieza did to… no. I can't let this happen! Vegeta cried out in pure rage and his hair flashed gold for a moment. It was just enough for him to pull one of his arms out of the metal restraints but the collar sapped his energy before he was able to pull the rest out. He desperately tried to will his fingers to pull at the restraints on his other wrist, but he could barely move his fingers, let alone keep his hand straight. And even if he could, he was as weak as a puppy now. Tears of shame fell from his eyes as he heard Peasa gasp in pain but he couldn't lift his head to watch the horrible event.

Peasa used the last bit of her strength to twist her body around and drag herself to the side. It didn't make much of a difference as the ape poked at her opening with his offending appendage until her bare feet came in contact with something long and hard. [AN: No, not that!] Desperately she used her toes to grab it and dragged it towards her. It was the staff weapon that the creature had used to kill her brother before she was brought in. She twisted her leg and brought the weapon down on the ape just as he was using her stilled hips as a chance to enter her body, and the crystal made contact with his leg just below his buttocks. The ape stiffened and jerked away from her but she used her toes to keep the crystal in contact with him. She laughed triumphantly as the ape crumbled into dust. The staff fell and bashed against the ground before the pulling of her toes and the bouncing momentum caused the staff to flip around. The color had changed from a red to blue and it landed against her outstretched thigh. Her body stiffened as blue electricity coursed over her body and she cried out in agony. Vegeta and Goku closed their eyes, not wanting the watch the girl turn to dust, but her screams continued for long moments. They cracked their eyes open and saw that she was still convulsing, as when the crystal whacked the ground it had changed from kill mode to torture mode. It would still kill her, but it would take a long time now. The two Saiyan warriors watched helplessly as the girl started bleeding from her eyes, ears, nose, and mouth as she thrashed around. The crystal lodged in the hollow between her hips and thighs where it couldn't become dislodged from her jerking movements and so it stayed there. Peasa was slowly and very painfully dying and there wasn't a thing that Vegeta or Goku could do about it.

*****************************

Trunks frowned as he ran away from the little clearing where Gohan was playing under Piccolo's watchful eye. Gohan is just a little boy, so I must be in the right time. But, why aren't Frieza and Cold here? Perhaps I arrived a day early or something. I feel a strong ki with mom, so that must be dad. I'll fly there and check things out and see if I can get some information without revealing too much about who I am. Once he was far enough away that Piccolo and Gohan wouldn't be able to detect the small amount of energy it required to fly, he took to the air and blasted towards the Capsule Corporation.

A while later he landed a little ways from the building and ran the rest of the way, making sure no one saw him. Moments later he was peering in to the building and seeing two people he only recognized from pictures, his grandparents, lounging around half dressed with cards lying all over the table in front of them. Trunks frowned, wondering why they were practically naked. He snuck in and started poking around, trying to zero in on his mother's location. I think its coming from one of her labs… the building layout isn't that different than it is in my time. I'll just sneak in and see what I'm dealing with before I announce myself. Good thing I've gotten pretty good at stealth over the years hiding and watching those androids. He slowly opened the door to one of his mother's labs and poked his head in to get a look at what and who was in there, eager to get his first real life look at his father. Instead, he saw his mother, and more importantly, his mother's bare breasts, and a short bald man that was definitely _not Vegeta. Trunks was so shocked by his mother sitting there casually topless in front of a man he didn't even know, that he was halfway into the mountains before he realized he had left the Capsule Corp. buildings. Ok… mom has never been the most modest of people, not thinking anything of walking around half dressed no matter how much it embarrassed me, but to just sit there naked with a man that is __not Dad?! What is going on here!? After a few moments of pondering he realized that the man could only have been the Z warrior known as Krillin. Mom never mentioned a relationship between her and Krillin other than friendship! What is going on!? He frowned in thought and decided to concentrate on finding his father while he figured out what to do next._

******************************

Krillin turned to glance at the door and scratched his head in confusion. "Did you feel something just now? That was strange."

Bulma shrugged. "You're just paranoid. But not to worry, I'll get dressed so you stop freaking out." Bulma chuckled as she replaced her top. She chewed on her bottom lip as she stared at the communications panel.

Krillin, though he had been enjoying the view, wasn't too sorry to see her make herself decent again. It was strange as all these years he had wondered what she looked like without clothes and now that he had seen it, he was satisfied. Probably because I know she and Vegeta are pretty tight. Though, I _am a healthy man, I can appreciate some bare breasts as much as the next guy. Krillin sighed, feeling a bit lonely again. "So what do we do until the guys send a message back?_

Bulma shrugged. "I don't know. Though I get the feeling they've run into quite a bit of trouble. It worries me, Krillin. I don't want to lose Vegeta." After a brief moment of consideration she added "Or Goku."

Krillin nodded. "Same here. Now I wish I was up there with those guys to help out. Though, with two Super Saiyans, I'm not sure how much help I'd be."

Bulma gave him a reassuring look. "Oh, don't sell yourself short, Krillin. You're pretty strong too. You know, I build a good sized gravity room out back. You're welcome to use it any time you like. Currently it can max out at 500 times gravity, though you probably wouldn't want to set it that high. Even Vegeta has only gotten up to about 200 I think."

Krillin grinned. "That would be great, Bulma. Ever since we got back from Namek, something has just been missing from my training. It's just not as challenging as it once was, no matter what I do. I'm dragging behind in strength so much it's embarrassing. But perhaps I can catch up. Hey, I know. I'll work with you a bit to see if we can get you up and flying today and then I'll work out in the gravity room."

Bulma nodded. "Sounds good. I'll grab this portable communicator in case the guys message us back while we're out there so I can still talk to them. Let's go!" They headed outside, pausing a few moments to put the rest of their clothes back on. They weren't surprised to see that Dr. and Mrs. Briefs had disappeared and they were glad they were going outside. Most likely in a few minutes it would get pretty loud.

After nearly an hour of effort though Bulma was only able to float for a few moments before she landed on her shapely posterior. "Ouch! I'm too distracted, Krillin. I'm sorry. We'll try again tomorrow, ok? Hopefully I'll have heard back from Vegeta and Goku by then."

Krillin nodded. "Sure thing, Bulma. I'll be in the gravity room. Don't hesitate to contact me in there if the guys call though, I don't want to miss a chance to talk to them." They parted, going their separate ways, Bulma still worried about what kind of trouble Vegeta had managed to get himself in to in space and Krillin just being nervous about the situation in general.

******************************

Two of Cold's henchmen frowned in at the cell that held Lehtus. He had been separated from the others along with Peasa, but she had been dragged away about 10 minutes before. He had been tortured for a bit but then they had left him alone. They hadn't asked him any questions other than his identity, they had just wanted to torture him for the hell of it. After Peasa was dragged away and he was by himself in the cell, he became worried. He had the impression that the men were going to take advantage of his little niece, and that would not do. He had come up with a bright idea, and faked a heart attack. As he was slumped on the ground and feigning unconsciousness, the henchmen became worried. "King Cold wanted him questioned later. We can't let the old monkey die." They nodded at each other and opened the cell.

One henchmen was leaning over and looking at the old Saiyan and the other was a few steps back nervously watching. "Is he dead?" He asked with trepidation in his voice. Before the first henchman could even squeak, Lehtus's hand shot out and grabbed him by the throat. He had also stood up and moved the few paces over and grabbed the other henchman by the throat in the time it took the second to blink. He slammed them into the bars a few times until they were limp and then snapped their necks. Lehtus grabbed a tool from one of the uniforms of the grunts and popped his dampener collar off. He sighed in satisfaction as his strength returned, but he hadn't a moment to lose if he was going to help the others.

He hurried through the corridors, relying on instinct to help him locate the other Saiyans. He prayed that they were together, for it would make his job a lot easier. He heard the sound of a woman screaming and he was already running faster than he thought possible before his rational mind realized it was Peasa. He burst through a doorway and found a torture rod lodged in place between her legs and a very bloody looking Vegeta sobbing at the sight of her. Lehtus kicked away the rod and checked her to make sure she was still alive before he ran over and ripped the restraints off of Vegeta. "My prince, I am glad you are alive. Can you walk?"

Vegeta grimaced and turned it into a sneer. "Of course I can walk." He stumbled forward and barely avoided tripping over his own feet. "Free Kakkarot and let's get out of here."

Lehtus took a moment to pop Vegeta's collar off before he ran over and ripped the restraints holding Goku off, surprised to find them bent a bit. Another moment to pop the Earth-raised Saiyan's dampener off before he was back at Peasa's side, removing hers as well. "Little one, are you with us?" He asked gently. He glanced up in surprise as Vegeta hobbled over to her and knelt down beside her.

Vegeta frowned at Lehtus before he picked Peasa up into his arms, cradling her in the crook of them so as little pressure was put against his hands as possible for they were still attempting to mend themselves. Even a Saiyan's bones take time to heal, after all. "We need to get out of here. But Cold will follow us wherever we go. Kakkarot, are you strong enough for a fight?"

Goku wheezed and limped forward. "Not unless you happen to have a senzu bean tucked away somewhere? Otherwise, I think I'd even lose against a child right now."

Lehtus looked around and frowned. "Where's Cabitz? Was he in here with you?"

Vegeta and Goku looked down guiltily. "He didn't make it." Goku informed him sadly.

"We'll mourn his loss later when we have time. Let's get moving." Vegeta commanded.

Lehtus reached out for Peasa. "I can take her, your highness." He started to say.

"I've got her! Let's get moving, I said!" Vegeta snapped, his protective instincts in full force.

The other two Saiyans traded a confused look before they ran down the hall. "Not that way." Goku said, nodding his head towards another hall. "Cold is down that way, I can feel him. We're not up for that fight."

Lehtus paused for a moment. "I'm familiar with this model of ship. You go ahead, I know where the self-destruct system is. If we can't beat Cold in a fight, we'll be damn sure to leave him stranded on an exploding spaceship. Your ship was probably destroyed or tampered with, so take the escape pods. They're down that hall and to the right then straight then left. I think." Lehtus took off running, not waiting for a reply.

Goku shrugged when he saw Vegeta's annoyed glare towards the elder Saiyan. "You heard the man. Let's move."

They got a bit turned around somehow as the escape pods weren't exactly where Lehtus thought they were. They heard the self-destruct warning blare out, making them search even more frantically. They finally found the pods. There were only two in this particular chamber, but you could fit two people, if a bit uncomfortably. Vegeta laid Peasa in the pod and looked behind him to see if Lehtus was approaching yet. "The countdown is at 1 minute already. He set it for a low amount of time." Vegeta informed Goku who couldn't understand the language of the computer's voice.

Goku frowned and was about to respond when a small explosion detonated near him. He was thrown into his pod and accidentally hit the button to launch. He twisted around and tried to cancel it but it was too late and the pod was jettisoned. "Damn it, Kakkarot! You clumsy good for nothing clown! Aargh!" Vegeta swore in several different languages then frowned as Lehtus came hobbling down the hallway, obviously injured.

"Pods?!" He gasped out, seeing only one left.

"Only one left and it only fits one more." Vegeta informed him sadly. He turned to look at Peasa and frowned. He choked back his tears as he said, "Take good care of her. And tell Bulma that I'll miss her. I'll go make sure Cold is dead. Go." Vegeta started walking into the ship, ignoring the flames and the minor explosions from the self-destruct process.

"I can't let you do that, your highness. Forgive me." He grabbed the back of Vegeta's shirt and threw him into the pod, despite the prince's protests. "I'm dying anyway. Tell Peasa that I love her." He flipped a switch and the pod door closed. Vegeta was banging on the pod doors and screaming at him to open it and take the pod himself, but Lehtus just smiled sadly. "I'll be waiting for you… in heaven." He hit another switch and the pod was jettisoned, despite Vegeta's screams of protests.

"Damn you, Lehtus! It is my right and duty as the prince of Saiyans to die!" Vegeta was screaming. His eyes clenched closed as tears fell from them as the ship imploded. Vegeta sighed and twisted around so that he could move Peasa over to sit in his lap so that he wouldn't crush her under his weight and silently let his tears fall. He was distracted when he saw the pod that held Goku was too close to the blast. It had been damaged in the explosion that had knocked the younger Saiyan into it and the thrust system was barely working. "Kakkarot… you clown, what are you doing!?" Vegeta gasped as the force of the implosion knocked the pod holding Goku out of control. Vegeta's eyes widened in horror as he saw the ship caught in the gravitational pull of a nearby star. Vegeta snarled and hit the comms button. "Kakkarot, you idiot! Turn the boosters up to max! You have to get out of pull of that star!"

Goku's frantic face appeared on the computer screen. "I'm trying! It's not… wait… it's working! OH SHIT!" Goku cried out in terror as the blasters on the side away from the star ignited, propelling him even faster towards the star. "VEGETA!!!" He cried in terror, but he knew it was too late.

Vegeta leaned forward and put his hand on the hatch of the pod, forcing himself to not open it and fly out into space because it would kill him and Peasa instantly. Vegeta choked on his sobs. "KAKKAROT! DAMN IT, NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Goku's quiet voice came through the comm. system. "Tell Chi-chi that I love her. And tell Gohan that… I'm sorry that I won't be there to see him grow up. Take care of them, my friend." Goku was about to say something more when a solar flare cut the communication.

Vegeta sobbed as the escape pod disappeared into the star. Three noble Saiyans had died that day. "Kakkarot… you were a true Saiyan… despite your upbringing." Vegeta sighed and leaned back, letting his tears fall unchecked from his burning eyes. After a good bit of time, Vegeta set the navigational controls to take him to Earth. He settled back and smiled sadly down at Peasa who still hadn't regained consciousness. "I'm sorry little one. But we'll be home soon." He sighed and leaned his head back and continued to cry tears for not only the three Saiyans who had died that day, but another tear for every Saiyan that had ever died because of Frieza and his father. But mostly, he cried for Goku and Lehtus.

*****************************

Say it! I'm evil!!! Woohoo!!! Did anyone cry? I did, and I was writing it. Hehe. Oh yeah and Cold didn't make a physical appearance because I think he's a loser. Hehe Next chapter: Trunks' warning! And a world without Goku. Waaaah!!!!!!!!


	21. Lavender Hair and Skinny? Yep, He’s a Sa...

DragonBall V: A World Both Familiar and Foreign

Author's Note: Heh… Um… I'll stay away from the really sad stuff for a while in the story. The last chapter was kind of hard for me to write because I had a pretty clear view of what I wanted to happen at the end of the chapter (Goku being hurtled into the sun, Lehtus shoving Vegeta into the pod with Peasa… I just had to figure out how to whack Cabitz, get the ship blown up, and how to make it so that Goku was in a pod alone. All in all I think it worked out well. Oh also for those that care I'm also now working on a NG: Evangelion fanfic entitled "Only In Your Eyes Am I Worthy" which is a Shinji/Rei romance and will also include lemon. Check it out if you like Eva and let me know what you think about it in a review. Those things are so cool, they make me smile everytime the lil fanfiction bot pops up and says "You have a new review!" I'm like "Yay!" hehe Anyway… on with the story.

Required Disclaimer: I don't own the DB franchise, I've never worked for them, I'm not making any money off this, and I'm dead sexxy baby! Read and enjoy.

Chapter 21: Lavender Hair and Skinny? Yep, He's a Saiyan!

Peasa shifted in her sleep as she was waking up and felt her elbow hit something solid, hearing a low grunt a moment later she cracked her eyes open and saw Vegeta glaring down at her. His eyes were red and swollen and his countenance was frightfully grim. "Vegeta? What happened?"

The Saiyan prince sighed and titled his chin forward to indicate that she should look forward. "We're in an escape pod. Your uncle Lehtus saved us… but he didn't make it. I'm… sorry."

Peasa's eyes clenched closed but that didn't stop the hot tears from spilling out. "What about Cabitz?" She asked in a whisper.

Vegeta's head lowered, unwilling to meet her pleading gaze. "Gone. Kakkarot also. We're all that's left."

Guilt washed over the young Saiyan girl as she realized the only reason King Cold had found them was because of the Saiyan signal she had broadcasted. "I'm sorry." She mumbled. She tried to pull away from the prince but her head hit the metal of the pod's wall. Sure is cramped in here.

"It's no one's fault except that bastard Cold. He nearly finished the job that Frieza started. But he's gone now. We have no choice but to go on. Unintentional bad effects to good intentioned actions should never be held against someone." Vegeta stated.

"You're so full of it." Peasa mumbled, scowling up at the Saiyan prince.

Vegeta smirked. "Quiet. And don't shift around so much, my wrists are still broken."

Peasa frowned. "Sorry."

Vegeta just nodded. It wasn't worth arguing about it anymore. She would learn to just move on with life eventually.

**********************************

Static………… "Bulma?" Static……

Bulma rushed over to the comm. computer and held down the transmitter button. "Vegeta? Is that you?" Silence "Damn it, why did he switch frequencies?!" 

Bulma fiddled with the controls, trying to locate Vegeta's new broadcast frequency but he was switching them too fast for her or the computer to lock on. He obviously didn't know what he was doing.

"Hello? Excuse me?" A gentle male voice floated in to the room.

Bulma twisted in her seat and stared in surprise at a young man with lavender hair. "Um… hello? What are you doing here, young man?" He looks familiar. Does he work here? Or maybe one of his parents.

Trunks wrung the bottom of his Capsule Corp. jacket nervously and bit his bottom lip. "Ms. Briefs?"

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Yes? What is it? Why are you bugging me, kid?"

Trunks paled. "Um… I'm sorry. I see that you're busy. I'll leave. Gomen." He disappeared before Bulma could say anything more. She sighed and got up, grabbing the portable comm. unit in case Vegeta settled on a frequency for longer than 2 seconds.

Bulma caught up to Trunks before he could sneak far enough away to take off into the air, startling the boy. "Hey! What is it you wanted? Just spill it, kiddo. Are you lost?"

Trunks blushed and looked down. "No Ma'am."

Bulma scowled. "None of that ma'am stuff. I'm too young and pretty for that!"

"Yes ma'am. I mean… um… Ms. Briefs." Trunks blushed even more.

Bulma sighed. Damn he's shy. Cute though. "What's your name, kid?"

Trunks' eyes widened in surprise. Damn, what name could I use? "Um… it's um… Joe. Yeah. Joe Boxers." [AN: Snicker]

"Oh. That's a strange name. Do your parents work here? Is that why you wanted to talk to me?" Bulma asked sweetly. What's up with him? Can he take his eyes off his shoes for at least 5 seconds?

"Uh… no. This was a mistake. I don't know why I'm here. I was looking for Mr. Son. I'll leave. Gomen." Trunks turned away.

Bulma felt like ripping her hair out. This kid is getting on my nerves. "Drop the Mr. stuff. We don't use those titles in this part of the world. Who raised you, wolves?"

Um… no you did actually. Trunks thought. "Is Son here?" He asked hopefully.

"No, Goku is um… away on business at the moment. What do you need him for? And why did you come here instead of going to his home?" Bulma asked, crossing her arms and giving the boy a raised eyebrow look.

Trunks blushed again and stared at the ground in front of his feet. Mom sure does look different… I can't even remember her when she was this young. Not that she looks too different. Wait… she asked me a question. "I could tell he wasn't home so I thought maybe you might know where he was. I just needed to talk to him about some… upcoming business."

Krillin walked out with a towel slung over his shoulders, fresh from an intense high gravity workout. "You're not looking to fight Goku, are you?" The bald monk asked.

Trunks looked up and a flash of anger came into his eyes for a moment as he remembered when he saw Krillin alone with a topless Bulma, and wondered what he was doing here in the first place. Mom mentioned that she use to date that Yamcha guy, whoever he is, but she never mentioned Krillin. What is going on here? "Fight Son? No sir." Trunks looked down at the ground again, suppressing the urge to go Super Saiyan and beat Krillin into the ground for defiling his mother. [AN: teehee]

Krillin scratched his head. He sure is giving me an intense look. I don't know whether to be nervous or not. "Well that's good. Look, I'm Goku's best friend. When he gets back I'll pass on whatever message you want to deliver, ok?"

Trunks was about to respond when he noticed the slight showing of Bulma's pregnancy. "What the hell!?" He thought… no they were looking at him like he was crazy. He had said it out loud.

"What are you looking at?!" Bulma demanded, offended by the way he was glaring at her pregnant stomach.

Trunks growled and looked at Krillin. "You impregnated her!? How dare you touch her?!" Trunks advanced towards Krillin, who was staring at the boy in shock.

"What? Touch who?! Are you crazy, kid!?" Krillin backed up a step, trying not to be confrontational.

"Calm down, will ya? What is your deal, huh?" Bulma frowned at the boy.

Trunks paused and turned to look at Bulma and frowned in thought. "What's the date?"

"Huh? It's the 17th of August." Bulma replied.

"The year?" Was Trunks' next question.

"The year?!" Bulma and Krillin exclaimed together.

Trunks sighed. "Humor me, ok? What year is it?"

"765" Bulma replied.

Trunks nearly fainted. I'm a year late! Wait… then Goku should either be back on Earth or… dead from the heart virus. Which means that Freeza and King Cold have already been to Earth. Damn it, how did I set the timer wrong? Maybe the time machine isn't as exact as mom thought it was.

"Are you ok, kiddo?" Bulma asked.

"Your baby… who's the father?" Trunks squeaked out.

"I am." A gruff voice said behind them. They all turned and gasped as they saw Vegeta striding towards them with a teenage girl following closely behind him, looking quite shy. "Now get lost, kid." Vegeta embraced Bulma and inhaled her scent deeply, letting his breath out slowly. "I missed you, Onna."

Bulma smiled up at him. "You need to learn how to use comm. controls, my prince." She paused and looked behind him. "Who is your friend? And where is Goku?"

Trunks looked up in surprise. First, because his father was standing a meter away from him, second because he had no clue who the girl was, and third because Goku and Vegeta went somewhere… together? "Nani?" Trunks said softly.

"Who is the brat?" Vegeta asked, choosing not to answer Bulma's question until he knew it was ok to speak freely. The last time he said something about being from another planet in front of a stranger, he had to sleep on the couch for a week to teach him a lesson. He would not make that mistake again.

"Joe Boxers, sir." Trunks replied respectfully.

Vegeta stared at him for a moment then turned to Bulma. "Who is the brat?"

Bulma suppressed a grin when the boy looked crestfallen. "I don't know, he seems to know me. And he's looking for Goku."

"What is your business with Kakkarot, boy?!" Vegeta snapped. Trunks blushed and stared at his feet. "Answer me, or I swear I'll pummel you into the ground until you answer!"

Trunks began to sweat. "I'd rather discuss that with Goku in person, sir." He glanced at Peasa for a moment who was looking at him strangely then looked back down at the ground and blushed a darker red.

"He's a Saiyan. I thought you said we were all that's left, Vegeta-sama?" Peasa asked.

"Huh? I only understood half of that." Bulma griped.

"She's still learning your language, woman. Cut her some slack." Vegeta advanced towards Trunks and glared down at him with his best intimidating look. "What is your real name, boy? That's not a Saiyan name. Where did you come from?"

Trunks stared up at Vegeta in shock. "How… how did you know I'm a Saiyan? I don't have a tail anymore."

"You smell like a Saiyan. Even Peasa can tell the difference and she's never been around humans before. Now answer my damn question, brat!" Vegeta roared.

"Peasa?" Trunks looked over at the girl and blushed. She's barely older than I am… and cute. Oh Kami, she's looking at me. Ow. Trunks grimaced when Vegeta grabbed him by the shirt and lifted him up. "Let me go, sir." Trunks warned, caught between the conflicting emotions of respect for father and anger at being grabbed.

"Answer my question. What is your business with Kakkarot!?" Vegeta growled out, giving Trunks a shake.

"That is between him and me, sir. I can't tell you." Trunks replied.

"Well you can't tell him your business because he isn't here. Tell me then get out of here, I have to talk to my woman and you're distracting me. I don't like being distracted." Vegeta glared at Trunks, daring him to disobey his orders again.

"Please let me go, sir." Trunks repeated. Vegeta tightened his grip.

"Vegeta, let the kid go. He's not gunna talk when he's practically pissing his pants." Krillin spoke up, getting worried that Vegeta was about to kill an innocent boy.

"Not until he tells me his business with Kakkarot." The Saiyan prince said grimly.

Trunks was pissed now. His ki shot upwards at an alarming rate then his energy burst into a golden aura around him. He knocked Vegeta's hands off of his shirt and landed with a thud. "I told you. I can only tell Goku my business. Don't touch me again, bakayaru!"

Vegeta smirked. "You don't intimidate me boy."

"What… what happened to him?" Peasa asked in a soft voice, speaking in Saiyan. She only knew one of those words in the Earth tongue anyway.

"He's turned into a Super Saiyan. I must say, I am surprised. But, he is still weaker than me." Vegeta answered her. Vegeta turned Super Saiyan as well, surprising the boy.

I thought he wasn't able to turn Super Saiyan when the androids killed him? I don't understand any of this, damn it! Trunks and Vegeta glared at each other for a few moments but Trunks was the first to back down, dropping his power level to his average, lavender hair falling back into place. "I have some questions to ask first. What happened to Goku, please?"

Vegeta frowned and looked back at Krillin and Bulma. "I don't want to say yet. Come inside, I might as well tell you all at once."

Krillin and Bulma immediately knew something was wrong but they followed Vegeta inside anyway. Peasa gave Trunks a shy smile and hurried after Vegeta, leaving Trunks standing there confused and alone outside. "I'm getting the feeling that I didn't just go back in time." Trunks muttered before following them inside.

Vegeta sighed as everyone gathered around him and sat down. "First, this is Peasa. She's the only surviving Saiyan we found on that planet Kakkarot and I went to. We were captured by Frieza's father on the way from her planet to Earth. He had apparently picked up her signal as well, so he must have had some Saiyan equipment lying around. During our escape, the two Saiyans that were with Peasa on her planet were killed. Kakkarot was hit by an explosion and thrown into an escape pod that launched and Peasa and I were able to make it to another pod. The ship blew up and the shockwave… knocked Kakkarot into a star. I'm sorry, Bulma… Krillin. Kakkarot is dead."

Bulma burst into tears while Krillin just stared at Vegeta in shock. He kept hoping that Vegeta would say it was a joke and Goku would come walking out and laugh at them. But, the saddened and grim expression on Vegeta's face and not being able to pick up Goku's distinctive ki confirmed that it was no joke. Goku was gone. Krillin's head lowered then and tears squeezed out.

Bulma paused in her sobbing then looked up. "What about the Namek dragonballs? We can go and wish Goku back! And maybe those Saiyans that died on the ship as well!"

"Would not burning in a star count as a death by natural causes? It wasn't like he was murdered." Vegeta asked softly. "And besides, if he was wished back it would be straight back into the star where he would die immediately again."

Bulma frowned. "We could wish him to the Namek's check in station first then wish him back. It's worth a try. I don't know if it would count as natural causes or not. We have to try. I suppose your ship was blown up as well?"

Vegeta nodded. "It was on Cold's ship when it blew. I came all this way in that cramped escape pod. When we get done talking I have to pee. Badly." Vegeta turned to Peasa and asked in Saiyan, "You have to use the toilet, little one? It's through that door."

Without a reply Peasa tore towards the door and shut herself inside. Moments later a very unladylike groan issued forth from the room. Trunks was beet red as he stared at the ground and the others were suppressing a laugh. "It's ok, I can build another ship. I don't suppose you can sense the Nameks from here, hon?" Bulma asked.

Vegeta nodded. "Of course. Give me a minute. They should be right… wait." He frowned in concentration then began to sweat. "I don't sense any Nameks in the entire galaxy except for Piccolo and Kami. I think… Cold must have…"

They all looked crestfallen and not even the comical sounds of a Saiyan relieving herself for the first time in a month cheered them up. "If Goku is gone, then my mission has failed." Trunks said in a soft shy voice.

"Which was what, brat?" Vegeta asked.

Trunks sighed. "I suppose it won't matter if I tell you, now. I'm from the future. In my time, all of you are dead except for Bulma. You were killed by androids created by the mad Dr. Gero. I was sent back here by the Bulma of my time to warn Goku and to give him some medication, because he died of a heart virus in my timeline. I get the feeling that I went to an entirely different timeline though, because there were no other Saiyans that we ever met and you weren't able to turn into a Super Saiyan before you died." Trunks glanced at Bulma and unconsciously towards her stomach.

"Why would I send you, unless you're…" Bulma trailed off then her eyes widened. "That's why you look so familiar! You're… my son, aren't you?"

Vegeta's mouth dropped open in shock. "A son?! My son?!"

Damn it! Trunks thought. "Um… no I'm um…. Joe Boxers. I just am a family friend."

"Don't lie to my woman, brat. I can see us in you. And you're a Saiyan, what more proof do we need?!" Vegeta growled.

Bulma grimaced. "I didn't really name you Joe Boxers, did I? If I had a son I was going to name you Trunks."

Trunks sighed. "Trunks is my name. Since you're already pregnant and with Vegeta, I suppose it doesn't threaten whether I'll be born or not with you knowing. I don't think I can return to my time anymore, either."

"Why not?" Vegeta asked, scratching his head.

"He crossed dimensions _and time, hon. If he went into the future now, it would be the future of this dimension." Bulma explained._

Vegeta stared at her blankly. "But, if his being here changed the timeline shouldn't he still be anchored to his own time?" While he was extremely intelligent, he was not an expert at temporal mechanics nor multi-dimensional phase theory. But he could reason a few things, regardless.

"Normally. But like I said, he crossed dimensions. This timeline was different from the start. It wasn't just the matter of his presence. He would have to find his own dimension first then move forward in time. It shouldn't have been possible for him to cross dimensions AND time. Something must have gone wrong." Bulma paused thoughtfully. "May I see your time machine?"

Trunks nodded. "Yes ma'am."

"Mom." Bulma corrected him with a grin.

They followed Trunks outside, they meaning everyone but Peasa who was still using the toilet. Trunks pulled out the capsule that contained his time machine and threw it. Bulma took a look at it and frowned. "The phase shift controls are shot. Were you struck by an energy attack as you were leaving your time?"

Trunks thought about that. He suddenly got a memory of Android #17 blasting at him just as his time machine activated. "Oh my… yes. One of the androids attacked just as I activated the machine. Was that what caused it?"

Bulma nodded. "It threw the phase controller into flux. Sorry kid, but you're stuck in our dimension now. The whole system is fried so I can't even begin to figure out the coordinates of your home dimension. Perhaps I'll be able to fix it but between that and figuring out how to find your home coordinates, you'll likely be stuck here for years. The only other alternative would be to randomly move across dimensions but without knowing your home coordinates you probably wouldn't even know your home one even if you found it, which is about a 1/infinity chance."

Trunks sighed and fell to his knees, lowering his head as he realized he'd never see his mother again and she would die alone in a world that was as close to hell as it could get. "Mother… I am so sorry." Tears fell from his eyes and everyone grew quiet.

It was Vegeta who spoke finally. "The androids from your dimension… would they attack in ours as well?"

Trunks shrugged. He didn't know. Bulma frowned. "It's possible. Though maybe not the exact same way. I guess it won't hurt to prepare for them just in case. Is there any way to detect them?" Trunks shook his head.

"They don't have ki?" Vegeta asked.

"No sir." Trunks replied.

"Sonna?! [No way!?]" Krillin exclaimed.

Vegeta scowled at Krillin. "You shouldn't be surprised, baldie. The robot that cleans our floors doesn't have ki either. These androids are just buckets of bolts. I'll make scrap metal out of them!"

"A description would be nice." Bulma stated, distracting both men before they started arguing with each other.

"Um… there is a male and a female, both young looking. Cold, heartless, evil. The male has black hair, blue eyes, and wears a scarf with the letters RR on it. The girl is blonde, also blue eyes, very pretty." Trunks blushed at that last statement, especially since Peasa had finally walked out after finishing a month's worth of relief.

"What's he going on about?" Peasa asked.

"He's got the hots for the female android." Vegeta said in Saiyan.

Trunks blushed. He had learned just enough Saiyan to understand the jist of what Vegeta had told her. "It's not what you think. I can appreciate the beauty of the sun too but I know that staring at it will blind me. I think a fire is beautiful too, but I know it will kill me if I walk into it." Trunks explained, though he left out the part about having naughty fantasies about the blonde android. He was a young teen and there were barely any girls his age left in his own time, after all.

Vegeta sighed. "Since we can't wish Kakkarot back, I suggest we all get to training. Trunks, Peasa, do whatever you want. Baldie? You up for it?"

Krillin nodded. "You bet. Um… I just got done training in there for 6 hours though. I'll start tomorrow."

Vegeta grabbed him and dragged him towards the gravity room. "That's the spirit! Let's go spar. 350Gs sound good to you?"

Krillin's eyes tripled in size. "Nani?! I've only trained up to 150!"

"Great to hear. 350 it is." Vegeta chuckled, still dragging the monk behind him.

Peasa scowled at the retreating Vegeta then turned towards Trunks and Bulma who were looking at her curiously. "I don't suppose you speak Saiyan?" Peasa asked Trunks.

Trunks shook his head. "I pee blue tree. Want sky sex?" Trunks replied in what he thought was an intelligible Saiyan sentence.

Peasa blushed and ran towards the gravity room. Anything was better than Trunks' mangling of the Saiyan tongue. She could learn the Earth language later. It wasn't like it would take her long, after all.

"Was it something I said?" Trunks asked aloud, earning a giggle from Bulma.

"Let's just say I speak better Saiyan than you, son." Bulma grinned at him and walked into the house. She had to call Chi-Chi and let her know what had happened to Goku… though she probably already knew.

Trunks scratched his head and chased after her. "What did I say to her? Mom!?"

****************************

This chapter was a bit more… light-hearted than the last one. I figured you all needed a break from the tears. Heh Oh, and what happened to the Nameks won't be revealed until muuuuch later, if at all. But, all I will say is they're not dead. But then, who knows, Goku might not be either. Teehee Next chapter: Training and depression. Good stuff!


	22. His name is Gohan Remember it

DragonBall V: A World Both Familiar and Foreign

Author's Note: Blah, no more nc-17 fics. Whatever will my hentai mind do now that I can't read naughty fics? Heh… sheesh. I hate censorship. I think the only cause you should have to complain about a fic is if the description is misleading. Like, if you put "A story involving a pairing between Videl and Vegeta" but it turns out to be a rape fic, then it deserves a complaint. But if the description says "warning: rape" or something, you knew what you were getting into when you clicked on it. People should not be protected from their own stupidity. Let them freak out if they don't know that yaoi Vegeta/Goku means that those two will be shagging like bunnies. Next time they'll know and they won't click on it if they don't wanna read it. Geez. Let them freak out if they didn't realize how gruesome the story would be if you put the warning "Extreme violence and strong language" would be. They'll pay more attention to warnings the next time. Anyway… as you can see I'm still upset about it. Once again a few idiots have ruined things for the rest of us.

Required Disclaimer: I don't own the DB franchise, I've never worked for them, I'm not making any money off this, and I'm dead sexxy baby! Read and enjoy.

Chapter 22: His name is Gohan. Remember it.

Gohan leaned back in his chair and yawned, stretching his arms out to work out the kinks from hunching over his desk for the past few hours. It was time to take a break before finishing up his daily studies. The young Saiyan wandered downstairs in so he could let his mother know that he would be outside for a while when the phone started ringing. Gohan winced, the loud ringing making his sensitive Saiyan ears hurt. Gohan entered the kitchen just in time to see Chi-Chi answer the phone. "Mom, I'm going…" Gohan paused in mid-sentence when he saw the serious look on his mother's face. It was no social call. "Mom?" Gohan asked. 

It was then that his sensitive hearing picked up the words that Chi-Chi was listening to. "Chi-Chi? Did you hear me? I am so sorry… but Goku is dead. I can't believe it myself. Do you want me to come over?  …Chi-Chi, are you there?"

Chi-Chi was in shock. "No… no there must be some mistake. I'd know it if Goku were gone… he wouldn't leave me, Bulma!" She finally whispered upon noticing that Gohan was staring at her.

"Chi-Chi, hon… I know it's difficult to accept. But there's no way Goku could have survived. He would have been dead even before his pod reached the star." Bulma explained. "I wish we could bring him back with the dragonballs, but apparently the planet Namek is gone, probably destroyed by the same guy that is responsible for Goku's death. And the Earth's dragonballs only wish people back once, assuming this doesn't count as natural causes."

"I can't listen to this anymore. My Goku is coming back to me, and that is final! He… just has to, Bulma. You don't understand." Chi-Chi stated with more resolve than she felt.

Bulma glanced at the gravity training room. "I think I do, hon. By the way, we just found out that there is a good possibility that some androids will be attacking soon. Vegeta is hard at training to fight them. Do you think that Gohan should train as well?"

Chi-Chi gripped the phone so tightly that it started cracking under the pressure. "Gohan is all I have left now! He will not turn into a ruffian and get killed like his… wait… Gohan? Where did he go?"

"I should let you go. Call me later, ok? I'll come over as soon as I can get away. I don't want you to be alone right now. Gohan probably overheard and is crying somewhere." Bulma replied.

Chi-Chi was silent for a long moment and Bulma nearly put the phone down thinking that the other lady had hung up on her when she heard her voice again. "You're probably right. I could use some alone time now. This is a lot to take in. I'll call you later, Bulma. Bye-bye." Chi-Chi hung up and sat down at the kitchen table and looked over to the chair that Goku always liked to sit at. Well, the place that he normally sits at, the chair was replaced on average once a month from Goku sitting down too hard. The memory of that made Chi-Chi burst into tears and she wondered what she was going to do now without a husband.

************************

Videl took a deep breath and waded out further into the water until she was submerged from the neck down. The spot had become her new favorite training area, as she could immerse herself in water for natural resistance to her movements and there was a waterfall there to practice against as well. She didn't know how her father stayed so strong when all he trained with was regular gym equipment, he lifted weights, and he sparred against his new students. Ever since he had won the 26th Tenkaichi Budoukai, students had flocked to him begging him to become their sensei so they could become as strong as he was. Videl scowled because even though she had proved her strength, her father still refused to train her. "Too young to train with him, my ass!" 

Videl scowled and made quick punches and kicks in the water, growing frustrated when the resistance caused her movements to slow down more than she liked. "We'll see about that." Videl growled out, forcing herself to attack faster. Soon she was moving at nearly her normal speed despite the water's resistance, and she started practicing her forms and sparring against imaginary opponents. Her favorite being of course a young 8 year old spikey-haired boy who had bested her. She always imagined him being better than she was, so no matter how strong and skilled she became, he was just a little bit better, a constant goal to strive for. It gave her focus and she was more determined than ever to surpass the boy in skill. "You'd better be training your ass off, Gohan, or next Budoukai I'm gunna kick it for you!"

Videl approached the waterfall and slowed her breathing down, forcing herself to become more calm and relaxed. This next bit of training required an enormous amount of concentration to pull off, and she still hadn't mastered it. She brought her arm back and then shot it forward in an arc, her hand impacting the rushing water before coming out the other side. Videl grimaced because the water's force had pulled her arm down, meaning she had failed once again. She was still too slow and lacked sufficient focus to slide through the water uninhibited. The girl squinted up at the sun then looked back at the waterfall. "I still have about an hour before I have to start my homework. You're mine, waterfall!" Videl vowed, striking the water again and again. 

Had she not already been drenched with water, she'd be covered in a fair bit of sweat by now. But that didn't bother her, for she was able to keep a thin and girly figure even though she knew she was stronger than most girls her age, even the ones that were bulkier than her. Videl grinned as she wondered what she would look like when she was older. 

Videl made one last strike with her arm against the waterfall and nearly fell over in surprise when it slide out of the water on the end of the arc as she had not felt the waterfall's force that time. "Did I finally do it?" Videl asked herself. She grinned and attacked again, laughing in surprise when her arm came out the other side with sparkling water drops flailing behind her arm and at the exact same height it had gone in at. She hadn't even felt the pull of the water on her arm, as it had gone in and out too fast for the water to affect it.

The girl grinned then widened her stance. "Time to start working on getting my kicks at the same speed, then. Gohan, you just wait. I'm going to beat you next time." Videl glanced at the sun again after her fifth kick and groaned. "Practice is over for today. Time to do my homework then have dinner and meditate afterwards. I wonder if Dad meditates? I've never seen him do it. I can't believe I made it as far as I did without doing it. Talk about luck." Videl skipped home, whistling and singing to herself in her happiness. Tomorrow she just knew that her kicks would pass through the waterfall uninhibited. Then she would have to set a new goal for herself. "I will beat you, Gohan. Then you'll have to buy me dinner!" Videl giggled, wondering what the boy's reaction to that stipulation would be.

**************************

Bulma nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw Gohan storm into the Capsule Corporation building. "Gohan!? What are you doing here, kiddo? I think your mom might need your… Gohan?" Bulma ran after the boy, who was heading straight for the gravity training room. Bulma gasped as she looked up at the readout, seeing that they were still at 350Gs and Gohan was striding towards the room with all intentions to go inside. "Gohan! Don't go in there, kid! They're training at 350Gs, you'll get squashed like a bug!"

Gohan paid her no attention, throwing open the door and walking into the long hallway that led into the chamber which was designed to go up at fixed percentile intervals in gravity until at the end of it you were at the gravity inside the training room. This was of course so that anyone who walked into the chamber wouldn't be immediately slammed with high gravity and have their hearts burst or any other such injury incur. The young Saiyan strode into the gravity training room and stomped towards Vegeta, the gravity going unnoticed.

Krillin looked up from his "comfortable" spot on the ground where he was still trying to pull himself up from to see the boy striding towards the prince with a dangerous look on his face. From the red puffy eyes and the tear-stained cheeks, he had heard about his father. "Oh boy…" Krillin muttered. He tried to shift but his arm was now at an uncomfortable angle. "Kami… take me now!" The monk groaned.

Gohan went right past the unfamiliar teenage girl whose tail was swishing around as she barely held herself up amidst the painfully high gravity. He hadn't even noticed the strange purple-haired boy who had been talking to Bulma, in fact he had barely noticed Bulma either. His gaze was fixed on Vegeta, and Vegeta alone. The prince paused in mid-strike as he punched the air and turned to look at Gohan with a shocked expression on his face. "Gohan? What are you… OOF!" Vegeta's sentence was cut off as he was slammed into the wall of the gravity room by the boy. "What's gotten into you, boy!?" Vegeta demanded.

"How could you let my father die, you… you…" Gohan paused, not knowing any bad words (yet). "Poopiehead!" [AN: He's only 8 after all]

Vegeta lowered his head. Though there was nothing he could have done, he still felt shamed that Goku had died. "I'm sorry, Gohan. There was nothing I could do, or I would have done it. You father was a good man… a true Saiyan."

"THAT DOESN"T BRING BACK MY DADDY TO ME!" Gohan screamed, slamming Vegeta back against the wall again.

"Vegeta, are you… ok?" Peasa gasped out. Please say yes… I don't think I can make it over there yet… did you have to turn the gravity up so damn high!?

Vegeta nodded. "You and baldie stay put. Peasa, this boy is Kakkarot's brat. As you can imagine, he's quite upset."

Gohan growled and shook the prince. "I can't understand what you're saying! Stop talking in a foreign language! You go bring my daddy back to me! Go get those dragonballs on that planet you and he went to! Wish him back!"

Vegeta shook his head. "I would be leaving to go do that if Namek were still there, boy. It's gone. I'm sorry, there's no way to bring your father back to life. You'll have to learn to live with it. I'm sorry."

Gohan shook Vegeta even harder. "THAT"S NOT GOOD ENOUGH! YOU BRING HIM BACK OR I'LL…I'll…" Gohan burst into tears and slumped forward.

Vegeta awkwardly put his arm around the boy's shoulders. Damn, I'm not good at this whole comforting thing. Kakkarot, I wish you were here to take care of your brat… you always know how to comfort people. Damn you for dying! I never got the chance to pit my new strength against yours to see who the better warrior was. Now I'll never know.

"That's so sweet. He's just the most adorable little boy I've ever seen!" Peasa gushed.

Vegeta grinned slightly. Yes, take a good look at your future husband, Peasa. I can't wait for all the little Saiyan children to start running around. If he hadn't been trying to comfort Gohan, he would have laughed at his future prospects for his 'adopted daughter' and his 'nephew'. "Gohan… tell me, how old are you now… son?"

Gohan sniffed and wiped at his eyes with the ball of his fist. "8, sir." Gohan replied.

Vegeta grinned. Peasa is 15… 7 years older, that's nothing. "Well, you're the man of your house now. Do you think you can handle it? If not, you and your mother are welcome to move in here with us. We have plenty of room."

Gohan sniffed again and wiped at his nose with the back of his sleeve. "I think Mommy will want to stay at our house. But I'll mention it. Sir, I'm sorry I treated you like this, it's just…"

"I know. I understand, Gohan. Listen… there are going to be some androids attacking in a few years, we found out. Most likely anyway. I could use a strong warrior at my side. Would you like to start training with me?" Vegeta asked. If you can withstand 350Gs like it's nothing… you'll be pretty damn powerful once I'm done with you!

Gohan shook his head. "I'm not allowed to train for martial arts except for about an hour a day."

Vegeta frowned. That's not nearly enough! "Surely your mother would make an exception for this. These androids could wipe out everyone on the planet!"

Gohan shook his head. "I don't want to train more than that either. I nearly died the last time I had to push myself to my limits. I nearly went crazy. I can't handle that. I… OW!" Gohan, now that he had calmed down, had gone back down to the power level he allowed himself for normal usage, and it wasn't near enough to withstand 350 times gravity. He crumbled to the ground and groaned in pain.

"What the hell!?" Vegeta barked. He scowled and said out loud, "Computer, readjust gravity to Earth Standard."

"Powering down gravity generator." The computer's tinny voice replied. Bulma had installed it in the new gravity room in case Vegeta hurt himself and couldn't make it to the controls to power the system down. It came in handy in situations like this.

Gohan, Krillin, and Peasa all let out a collective sigh as they slowly stood up straight and flexed their abused muscles. "I think I'm gunna get out of here while the getting is good!" Krillin exclaimed. He paused to rest a hand on the young Saiyan boy's shoulder. "Gohan, my condolences. He was my best friend, so I know what you're going through. I'm here for ya, ok?" After Gohan nodded, Krillin hurried out, ignoring Vegeta's scowl about leaving training early.

Peasa approached Gohan and knelt down to look him in the eye. "Hello. Nice for meet Gohan. Me are Peasa."

Gohan scratched his head. "Um… hello. Nice to meet you as well." Gohan noticed her tail then, which was wrapping itself around the girl's waist. "Ooh! Nice tail! I use to have one too, but people kept cutting it off. It stopped growing back right before Vegeta came to Earth the first time."

"Don't worry, it'll probably grow back at least once more, Gohan." Vegeta smirked. He just wished his own would grow back, but he had a better chance of getting struck by lightning without a storm overhead.

"I should get back home, Mr. Vegeta. My mom is probably worried about me. Sorry again for banging you against the wall." Gohan grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.

Vegeta grinned. "Next time why don't you just spar with me, boy? Anyway, talk to you mother about staying here. And even if she says no, feel free to stop by any time. I'm not much of a replacement for your father, but I can do what I can."

Gohan grinned shyly. "Bye-bye!" He took off, though tears still fell from his eyes as he thought about his father. Daddy… I can't believe you're gone!

"He sure is a cute little guy." Peasa commented. She gave the prince a sly flirtatious grin. "Not as cute as you, of course."

Vegeta smirked. Flirtatious little girl, aren't you? "Give him a few years. He'll be chased down by women and he'll have to beat them off with a stick."

Peasa nodded absently and looked to where the retreating Gohan had been moments before. "Yeah, probably. Hmm…"

************************

Poor Gohan! Waaah! Things are going to be pretty rough on him for a while. Try not to hate me too much, eh? Teehee. Next chapter: Preparing for the androids! Krillin, is that cologne you're wearing? Teehee


	23. Rigorous Training and Cheap Cologne

DragonBall V: A World Both Familiar and Foreign

Author's Note: I wanted to take this time to mention some of the characters in DBZ and their conspicuous near absence in my story. Tien and Chaotzu are easy to explain. I haven't seen enough of them to have a good handle on their personalities. Besides, they seem to spend all their time training in the mountains together (I guess they either really like each other in a yaio kind of way or they just don't feel the need to have girlfriends, I have no idea…) so I don't feel a compulsion to include them in the stories except for plot-critical times such as the big battles. Piccolo hasn't gotten that much of a spotlight, but believe me he's going to be given a lot of attention once the story begins to focus more on Gohan and Videl. (A lot of set up for a Gohan and Videl romance story, huh? Haha.) Let's see… Mr. Satan, I don't like the guy and there's no reason to include him as anything but a background character. Goku, well he's spending a lot of his time dead or missing, so what do you expect? Yamcha… I've never liked him. Not even in the original dragonball. He's ok, I mean he's a decent character but I personally just don't like him. Plus, except for the beginning of the Saiyan Saga before the saibaman guy kamikazed his ass, he was barely shown in the series anyway. Anyway, I do like Gohan, Videl, Vegeta, Bulma, Krillin, 18, and Piccolo the best so yes they'll have a lot more scenes. Deal with it. Haha. On with the story!

Required Disclaimer: I don't own the DB franchise, I've never worked for them, I'm not making any money off this, and I'm dead sexxy baby! Read and enjoy.

Chapter 23: Rigorous Training and Cheap Cologne

Screams of agony filled the gravity training room suddenly moments before Vegeta fell from the air and onto the floor in a boneless heap. "Vegeta!" Krillin screamed, his warning too late. They had been sparring and he had thrown a destructo disc thinking the Saiyan prince would easily dodge the attack, however the intense 400Gs had worn the man down enough that he didn't dodge in time and his arm had nearly been chopped off. As if were, it was cut down to the bone and blood was squirting out. "Aw shit. Computer! Earth standard gravity and page Bulma and the medical staff!"

"Complied. Earth standard gravity in 3, 2, 1. Medical staff and Mistress Bulma have been alerted." The computer replied.

Krillin would have chuckled at the 'mistress' part, but he was too busy gripping the wound on Vegeta's arm in an attempt to staunch the blood loss. "Hang in there, Vegeta. We'll get you in the regeneration tank as soon as we can. You can make it!"

Vegeta cracked an eye open despite the intense pain he was in. "Krillin… before I die… I must tell you something…"

Krillin was panicking. "Stop talking like that, you're not gunna die!"

Vegeta continued as if he weren't interrupted. "I need to tell you… that when I recover… I'm going to… beat you to within a nanometer of your life."

Krillin began to sweat. He thinks he's dying and that's what he wants to tell me? Sheesh, maybe I should take my hand off and let him bleed to death. Krillin then noticed the slight smirk on the prince's face before he passed out. Son of a bitch… at a time like this he's teasing me!

Bulma suddenly ran through the door, obviously having been asleep until moments before, and a medic followed closely on her heels. "What happened!?" Bulma cried in a shrill yell.

Krillin winced. "He didn't get out of the way in time when I threw an energy disk. I think he was more tired than he was letting on. You know how he gets when he's in training mode." Krillin hoped that she would be more upset with Vegeta for pushing himself too hard than on him for launching the attack. Unfortunately for him, he was the one who was conscious.

"How dare you throw such a dangerous attack at this late in the day! Are you insane?! Maybe this high gravity is crushing your brains, Krillin!" The medic finished tying a tourniquet around Vegeta's arm to further restrict blood loss and then pressed a bandage to the wound. They lifted him onto a stretcher and wheeled him out as quickly as they could towards the regeneration tanks that Bulma had recently finished building using designs that were stored in the escape pod's computers that Vegeta and Peasa had returned in months earlier.

Krillin flushed in shame but he knew Bulma was just venting her anxieties. Over the months, Krillin had received worse injuries from the Saiyan warrior and this was before the regeneration pods were completed. He had to heal the old fashioned way… waiting in agony as someone got a senzu bean, of course. Krillin knew that Vegeta would be in the pod for a while and it was best to get out of Bulma's face before she said something she regretted later, so he decided a bath was in order. Training had left him drenched in sweat and soon it would begin to stink as it grew stale.

The bald monk sighed as he sat on the stool in the wash room and poured warm water over himself then grabbed the soap and scrubber and began to wash. He winced whenever he came upon a bruise or cut but he continued on diligently until he was clean from head to toe then poured another bucket of water over himself to rinse off. He quickly hurried into the bathtub to soak before he became cold and sighed as he began to relax, the hot water soothing the aching muscles and rejuvenating his exhausted mind.

After drying off he slipped on a bath robe and trudged up the stairs to his room to get dressed. Krillin wondered how Roshi's old house was holding up since it had been vacant for the better part of a year now. But the house no longer felt like home, as long as there was nobody else there to share the house with. And being here made if much more convenient for training since he could train with Vegeta. Tien had even made a few appearances to test his skills against the Saiyan and monk, but he never stayed for more than a day and Chaotzu was never with him. Yamcha had given up fighting and had moved up to North Capital City. Piccolo had taken to training near the Son home so he could see Gohan on a regular basis while keeping up with his own rigorous training. Krillin was eager to visit the Namek and test his skills against him, for he was always the hardest Z warrior to get a power level reading on since a good portion of Piccolo's fighting power came in the form of psychic energy.

Krillin pulled on a loose button up shirt and some blue jeans, slapped on some cologne, and looked at himself in the mirror. "You are a stud, Krillin!" He told himself, turning slightly to one side and then the next before nodding in approval. "We're gunna have to see about getting you a girlfriend, my handsome friend." Krillin chuckled as he walked out of the room, hoping that Vegeta was well on the way to recovery and Bulma was calmed down by now. Time to smooth things over. Oh boy… bring on those androids now!

He poked his head into the infirmary and saw Bulma with a very serious expression on her face looking at Vegeta in the regeneration pod. Peasa was sitting on an exam table behind her and her tail was swishing back and forth lazily. Her command over the Earth tongue had been mastered quickly and she was already Bulma's official assistant as she was frightfully precocious. She was also quite overtly sexual which both intrigued and frustrated the monk, and drove Vegeta crazy because she still harbored a major crush on the unattainable prince. "Hey Bulma… Peasa." Krillin blushed when the girl's gaze turned to him and she flashed him a saucy grin.

"Come to grovel before my feet for nearly killing my husband, Krillin?" Bulma asked in an overly serious tone.

Krillin blushed again as Peasa was silently laughing at him. Damn. "I told you before, Bulma! He was more tired than he was letting on or he would have dodged that attack easily. Hell he's even knocked aside my energy disks more times than I care to admit. It was just an unlucky accident. He'll be ok, won't he?"

Bulma nodded. "A bit of a scar should be all that remains. Not that you would notice on him, that man has more scars than anyone I've ever seen. But, they look _so_ sexy on him." Bulma giggled as her mind drifted towards the gutter.

Peasa blushed, thinking the same thing though she was smart enough not to voice her opinion. "What gravity setting were you guys at?" Peasa asked instead.

Krillin hopped up onto the exam table beside Peasa. She's not that much taller than me… and so unbelievably cute. How old was she again? Nearly 16? That's not too young for me, is it? I'm not that old yet… Am I getting too desperate? "425 for about an hour then we turned it down to 400 because I nearly had a quad tear." Krillin replied.

"Quad?" Peasa asked, unfamiliar with the word.

"Quadriceps. It's the muscle group in the front of the thigh." Bulma explained, before chastising the monk. "Krillin, you have to be careful. Your muscles may be getting too dense for the bone to hold. You have to give your bones time to catch up in density before turning up the gravity."

Krillin sighed. "I know. It wasn't me that turned the gravity up that high. You know Mr. Training-Is-My-Life in there adjusts a lot quicker than I do. How many times did I have to have a senzu bean because I cracked bones or tore muscles when I first started training with Vegeta? So, don't yell at me about it."

"I wasn't yelling. I'm just concerned… for both of you." Bulma said with a sigh.

Krillin nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt something brushing against his leg. He glanced down and saw Peasa's tail curling around his leg and making it's way up. He began to sweat… heavily. She is such a tease… "I um… I…. I know Bulma. I'm sorr… sorry." Kami, I shouldn't have sat next to her! He glanced over at her and gazed down her shirt and grinned lecherously as he eyed her cleavage. Well, at least there are perks.

Peasa glanced at him and raised her eyebrow a bit. "Do you need medical attention for your leg? You said you nearly tore the muscle." Her tail slid up higher and teased his inner thighs as it curled around his thigh where the nearly injured quadriceps were.

"Nope… nope I'm ok. A nice ba-ATH…" Krillin coughed. "A nice bath did the trick." Oh by the green antennae of Kami!

Bulma glanced back and chuckled as she saw the tail wrapped around the monks leg and saw that he was about to pass out from hormonal overload. "That's good to hear, Krillin. You're welcome to get into the other pod though if you want to take care of all your minor injuries?" She didn't know whether he would accept to get away from the teasing Saiyan girl or refuse so he could be tortured a bit more.

"I… I'm ok, Bulma." Oh man… I'm in hell! I bet it's the cologne! It's driving her crazy!

"Yes… you're _very_ ok, Krillin." Peasa stated, cozying up next to him. Though your scent is being masked by some horrid chemical. Ah well, it's not that bad. I can smell past it. What possessed him to wear that crap?

Mixed signals… mixed signals… should I pursue? Oh man… Krillin bit his lip nervously. "So uh, Bulma… you look a bit tired. Vegeta will be in there for a while, perhaps you should uh… get some sleep?"

Bulma chuckled. You think she's serious this time, Krillin? Ok, I'll leave you alone. "You're right. I'm gunna go lay down. Call me if you need anything. Peasa, when you get a chance could you take a look at the systems in the secondary training room? I noticed an inconsistency in the diagnostics." She walked towards the exit of the room, intentionally not looking back at the pair but waiting for a reply before leaving for good.

"Of course, Bulma. It would be my pleasure." Peasa replied, watching the older lady leave. She's getting pretty big. I guess she'll be having that baby soon? I didn't even know that much about babies before I came to this planet. Not like my uncle or brother wanted to tell me about that stuff since there were no possible mates for me. I hope she knows how lucky she is to have a mate as desirable as Vegeta.

"So uh… how are _you_ feeling, Peasa?" Krillin asked in a voice that was shaky despite his best efforts for it not to be.

Peasa smirked as she looked at the monk. "I'm feeling a bit… anxious. Do you know what I mean?" As if to emphasize her point, her tail slid up higher eliciting a gasp from the short man.

"Oh… Kami yes." Krillin gasped out. He turned and ran his fingers through Peasa's hair and captured her lips with his own. Please don't kill me… please don't kill me…

Peasa sighed and reached down to tickle his abdomen as her tail slithered around to rub roughly against the man's aroused member. She leaned her head down and buried her face into the base of Krillin's neck and inhaled deeply and even licked at the skin. She ran her fingernails up his back, drawing a bit of blood, and then paused. She backed away suddenly and frowned. "Not a match."

Krillin, whose mind was nearly on overload, paused as well and blinked rapidly in confusion. "Nani?"

Peasa disengaged from him and slid back a bit, creating some distance. She still felt the charge of the sexual tension, but it wasn't enough as her hormonally charged blood began to cool. "Not a mate match. You're strong and you're attractive, but we are not meant to be mates. I cannot bear you children. I think we would be ultimately unhappy with each other too, I'm not too sure on the specifics of that. I just know it's best not to get involved with a man you can't bond with."

Krillin was crestfallen. "But… um… so… look, we don't have to get married and have kids. Can't you just have a little harmless fun? If I can't impregnate you, there's no worries…" Oh man, I sound worse than Roshi. At least he'd be happy with what I've already gotten!

Peasa frowned in annoyance. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to lead you on. We both have to be aroused for me to check. I'm looking for a mate, not someone to have meaningless sex with."

"I understand. I didn't mean to offend you." Krillin stared at his feet. I am such an idiot. I can't believe I said that to her… though it wasn't really me talking, it was the little guy down there…

"So why aren't you mated yet, anyway? You're a very desirable male. It doesn't make much sense for you to still be unmated at your age." Peasa asked. I hope he doesn't take offense to the age reference. Humans seem to be testy about being older. To a Saiyan, age is a thing of honor. A warrior who survives to such an age is highly respected. But here, humans seem to think age means infirmity and uselessness. How strange.

Krillin shrugged, not even picking up on the age comment. After all, even an 20 year old was ancient to a teenager. "I guess there's several reasons. I'm short, and girls around here don't seem to go for the short guys. They like tall guys like Goku. All that man had to do was smile and women were practically kissing his feet. I was ignored. I can't hold it against him, he was oblivious to it. He only had eyes for Chichi. Another reason is I'm rather shy. I get so nervous I can't talk to a pretty girl like you. I'm probably going to die alone."

Peasa frowned in sympathy. Human women are stupid if they can't see that you're an ideal mate. If we were more compatible I would have been honored to be your mate. Aloud, she said, "You're talking to me now."

Krillin shrugged. "You're a friend. Besides, you've already rejected me so I have nothing to gain or lose."

Peasa rubbed his bald head. "Hey, it's not me who rejected you, it's my Saiyan mating instincts. Somehow we're not meant to be together. It's nothing personal. Most likely there is someone more suited out there for the both of us. Saiyan mating instincts are never wrong." Or so I was told. Not like I have firsthand knowledge. After all, Vegeta and Kakkarot were both mated to human women… though I guess with no Saiyan women around there wasn't much choice in the matter.

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up. I'll feel better after a bit of moping and self-flagellation." Krillin grinned slightly at his joke, hoping Peasa wouldn't take it seriously.

Hmm… he looks so cute. Ah, what the hell, I have nothing to lose. Peasa curled back up against the monk and slid her tail back up his leg and was astonished how quickly Krillin's arousal returned. "Well, you were right, there's no reason not to have a little harmless fun. A one time thing, ok?" I'm dying to know what mating is like…

Krillin hoped his nose didn't start bleeding from the excitement. His hands wrapped around her waist and he kissed the girl's neck. "Are you sure? I mean… I feel a little guilty now. You're so young and we both know it's not going anywhere, so…" He trailed off as the girl kissed him deeply. All further arguments were suppressed in a haze of arousal.

Krillin became a little afraid though when she put him on his back and crawled on top of him and used her arms and legs to pin him down and teased his length with her tail as she dueled his tongue with her own. Oh shit… you wanna do it HERE?! "Uh… shouldn't we maybe go somewhere more… private?" Krillin suggested hopefully.

"Shut up and quit squirming. Are you ready?" Peasa ignored the plea to relocate. She had no patience for it. Besides, no one would come down here until Vegeta finished recovering which wouldn't be for a few more hours.

"Um… I guess. But… OH KAMI!" Krillin cried, though a small part of him hoped the guardian of Earth didn't reply… or show up. Or anyone else for that matter.

Peasa chuckled and nibbled at his earlobe. "No, I'm Peasa. You can fantasize about Kami if you want to, but I'm the one who is mating with you." She chuckled when she saw the monk pale as she slowly moved on him.

This is so strange… but oh man… I never realized how good it was! "Peasa… let me touch you." Krillin whimpered as his eyes rolled back into his head.

Peasa growled softly and leaned down over the man and dangled her small pert breasts in his face. She moaned in response when he captured her right nipple in his mouth.

"See? You're touching me." She gripped his wrists harder and kept moving, relishing the feeling. Oh… I simply must find who my life-mate is soon. I've been missing out… though I guess I could always play with Krillin-sempai a bit more until I do find my… OOOOH!!!!! Peasa groaned and shuddered at the unexpected orgasm and slumped down on top of Krillin and nestled her face into his neck. "Wow…"

"Yeah… um… you're not done, are you?" Krillin asked in a pained whisper.

"Mmm hmm. I can't move." Peasa whispered back.

Oh Kami! No! How could you do this to me! Krillin groaned in disappointment. "I'm not done yet though… can I keep going?"

Peasa frowned down at him. "I don't think I can take it. Sorry. Maybe a little later we can do it again?"

LATER?! "Please… for Kami's sake, I'm so close. Another minute, that's all I ask!" Krillin begged. I'm not above begging in this situation!

Peasa sighed and tried to move and winced. "I'm still sensitive. I think this is one of the drawbacks to mating outside of a bond."

Krillin nearly fainted. "Well… could you use your hand or your tail or even… your mouth?" He asked hopefully.

Peasa blinked in surprise. "I hadn't thought of that. Sure, I can see you need it pretty badly." She slid down his body and contemplated his aroused member. My first close view of one… it looks so strange, but it felt so good. She wrapped her hand around it gently and began stroking him. "Is this ok?"

Krillin groaned and nodded. It's not that great but it's better than nothing. What a weird da…. WHOA! Krillin gasped in shock when Peasa took him into her mouth. She didn't really know what she was doing, but then Krillin didn't know any better so he was in heaven.

"Is this ok?" Peasa asked, pausing for a moment. She took his desperate whimper as an affirmative and continued. This isn't so bad. I never would have thought of using my mouth in this manner. I wonder how I'll know when he's had his fill though?

Krillin whimpered and slid his fingers through her hair and used light pressure to urge her own. Oh man… I wonder if she's still sensitive? I have the urge to flip her over and go to town! "Peasa… do you think you're ready for a little… more now? Don't get me wrong, I love what you're doing, but I would love to… you know…"

Peasa slid her mouth off of him and cocked her head to the side. "I suppose so." She wasn't sure what he was doing as he pulled out from under her until he got behind her. She glanced back, still on her hands and knees. "Like this?" She asked, unsure of what he wanted.

Krillin looked down and grinned. Hey… this'll work! "Sure, whatever you want sweetie." I still can't believe I'm doing this. Maybe I fell asleep in the bath? But I'd rather drown than wake up from this dream… He slid into her and they both groaned in pleasure. Guess she was ready for more. It took him a few minutes to find his rhythm and he grinned as he gripped the base of the girl's tail which drove her wild. Soon it took every bit of strength and concentration just to keep up with her, but when he felt her inner muscles squeezing down on him as she climaxed, he cried out in ecstasy and joined her. Then both slumped forward and he turned slightly to cuddle against her side and sighed in content. "Wow."

Peasa giggled and felt her tail swishing around lazily as she relaxed and came down off her high. "We really both need to find our life-mates soon." She commented.

Krillin smiled. "Can't argue with you there. Wow…" Am I going to feel guilty about this later?

Neither the Saiyan girl or the monk noticed the bubbles coming from Vegeta's regeneration tank as the prince had woken up while Krillin was driving himself into his adoptive daughter from behind. "KRILLIN YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT! HOW DARE YOU SCREW MY DAUGHTER!? YOU BETTER NOT BE MATED TO HER OR I'LL RIP YOUR BALLS OFF AND FEED THEM TO THE ANIMALS!" He shouted mentally, only succeeding in forming some bubbles around the air mask attached to the lower half of his face.

Krillin woke up later to find that he was asleep on his bed, still naked. He looked around in confusion and blinked in surprise, wondering if it had all been a dream. He looked at his window and saw it was nearing midmorning so he stretched and got up and quickly dressed before heading downstairs to see if the three hungry Saiyans in the house had left any breakfast for him. He came into the kitchen and saw everyone there except for Bulma's parents who were up north on an extended vacation. Krillin nodded courteously to Trunks, who he still hadn't gotten to know very well, then smiled shyly at Bulma before sitting down next to Peasa.

"Ohayo gozaimasu!" Krillin said brightly. Wow, I feel good this morning.

"Good morning, Krillin-sempai." Peasa said with a bright smile and a nod.

Krillin grinned and started picking at his breakfast. She isn't acting any different… I guess it was a dream. He looked up when he felt eyes on him and saw that Vegeta was glaring at him. "Oh… uh sorry about that energy disk last night, Vegeta. No hard feelings, ne?"

Vegeta scowled. "So ka? Well, I'll let it pass this time. But I'll beat the crap out of you in training today."

Krillin began to sweat. Geez, he doesn't normally react that badly when I accidentally injure him in training. Guess he's just grumpy. "So, when is the baby due, Bulma?" Krillin asked, changing the subject to one he knew would bring out the Saiyan man's pride.

Bulma rubbed her hand over her belly and smiled. "Well, judging by the speed of his development, I'd say about another 2 months."

Peasa shook her head. "I give it two weeks. Maybe three."

"Nani!?" Bulma cried. She wasn't expecting such an early delivery.

"She's right, woman. Saiyan babies mature rather quickly once they near delivery. Normally a Saiyan woman will carry the child for close to a year with slow development but once it reaches what humans term the 'third trimester', they develop in a spurt that takes a week or two. Don't make any plans for a while." Vegeta grinned and ran his hand over his mate's stomach.

Bulma stared down at the distended belly. "So… I could have been carrying this thing for months before we knew about it!?"

"Humans develop faster early on, your baby is only half Saiyan. Basically the normal human gestation was more prevalent in the beginning but once you reached the Anaxis Point, which is when the Saiyan maturation begins, the Saiyan gestation cycle took over. That would have been about a week ago." Peasa explained. She had studied into the fetal developments of humans a not long after she mastered the language of Earth and had previously learned a lot about the matter from her uncle and later from Vegeta who filled in the gaps for her learning.

Bulma sighed. "I should have asked Chichi what to expect, I suppose. After all, she's carried a demi-Saiyan before."

Vegeta chuckled at her but refrained from comment when she glared at him. "Look at it this way, Bulma-hime, at least you won't be carrying the baby much longer. He kicks pretty hard, ne?"

Bulma chuckled and rubbed at her tummy. "Aa. Wait… why are you calling me a princess? I'm not a princess, Peasa." Bulma frowned.

Peasa smirked. "Yes you are. You're mated to the prince of Saiyans. I am a Saiyan, in case you forgot. Therefore, you are my princess." Peasa's tail waved around behind her as if to emphasize her Saiyan heritage.

Bulma frowned in thought and looked at Vegeta. "I never thought about it that way. I guess it's not important when there's only a few Saiyans left."

Vegeta leaned forward and glared down at Peasa for a few moments before his face softened. "Pea-chan, you know I claimed you as my adoptive daughter. You are a princess too, now. There is no need to be so formal with either of us."

Peasa grinned. "Hai, tou-san."

Krillin jumped in his seat a bit suddenly and blushed. It wasn't a dream, I think. "So… so… um… a family moment here, it looks like. Perhaps I should leave… yes… leave…"

"Not so fast, baldie. We have training to do. I promised you an ass-kicking and I'll damned well deliver!" Vegeta snarled.

Krillin groaned and nodded. As he was following after Vegeta he noticed Peasa wink at him and giggle. Oh man… what have I gotten myself into? He yelped suddenly when Vegeta grabbed the back of his shirt and tilted his head from one side and then the other. He grunted and let the man go and continued walking. What the hell was that all about? He looks a little less… uptight, though. Hours later, as he was recovering in the regeneration pod and hoping he regained feeling in his legs, he reminded himself never to have sex with Vegeta's daughter in front of him, whether he thinks the man is unconscious from regenerating or not.

*************************

Piccolo stood up after finishing his meditation and stretched a bit before he concentrated and split into two identical Piccolos. They both assumed fighting stances and started sparring, moving at a fast and furious pace, both straining to surpass their limitations. Piccolo felt mildly unsatisfied by this method however, for as much as both of them tried to come up with original moves or stamp out tells for their established ones, it was still him against himself and he knew his own moves too intimately. "I need a training partner." Piccolo muttered.

The Piccolos re-merged and he sighed, wondering if he should try venturing to Capsule Corporation and spar with Vegeta and Krillin. They were a lot closer than Tien and Chaotzu, after all. Besides, he had sparred with them more than enough on King Kai's planet and he yearned for someone new.

"Piccolo-sensei!" Gohan called happily, running up and wrapping his arms around the Namek's waist, or rather his upper leg, in a hug. "How are you doing today?"

Piccolo smirked and tousled the boys hair and sat down next to him. "Same as always, kid. A little bored today actually, I'm glad you came to see me. How are you holding up?"

Gohan's face darkened for a moment at the indirect reference to his father's death. "One day at a time. Mom's been acting funny lately too. She was crying a lot but now she seems surprised by something. She stares at herself in the mirror a lot."

Piccolo grunted. "Give her time, kid. And give yourself time, too. So, can I interest you in a sparring match?"

Gohan grinned and shook his head. "Wanna go fishing?"

The Namek groaned. "Fishing again? Fine, whatever you like, Gohan." Damn… I still can't get him to train with me! Such wasted potential. That girl that he beat in the tournament has already surpassed the limits he set on himself. Perhaps I should get _her here so she can kick his butt. Maybe that'll convince him to resume training? Though I guess I should honor his wishes. He's going through a tough time right now. I can't even imagine it, since I never had a father. I don't remember Guru except through Nail's memories, and I still have all my memories from before Goku killed my former self so I can't really think of myself as my own father, not that I was raised by him… me… anyway. I can't relate. Vegeta probably can… he should visit him more often anyway. Not that I want him to do it in lieu of his visits to me of course… a fish just hit me in the face. Sigh._

Gohan giggled and apologized before diving into the water again. Piccolo tossed the fish onto the grass and scowled, though inwardly he was laughing at the boy's antics, glad that he was in a brighter mood than the day before, where he spent two hours crying on the Namek's shoulder. It had been his father's birthday. "Hang in there, kid. We'll get you through this. I promise." Piccolo said softly as he watched Gohan swimming after a fish that was five times his size.

**************************

Dr. Gero laughed maniacally as Androids 17 and 18 took their first steps. "Good, good! How do you feel?"

"A little tingly." 18 stated flatly with a scowl.

"That's normal. It's your nervous system awakening. Anything else? Any dizziness? Nausea?" Naughty thoughts about old men? Dr. Gero added mentally.

18 glared at him for a moment and the doctor wondered if she had picked up on his train of thought. "No. I don't think so. 17?"

17 stretched and hopped around for a moment. "Never better."

18 sniffed and looked at the doctor. "Well, thank you for saving our lives, for whatever reason you did it. We'll be going now. I'm sure you'll send us a bill or something."

Dr. Gero chuckled. "Oh no, my dear. You don't understand. You are to do my bidding, just once, and then you are free to live your lives as you please. You are to kill Son Goku. The details are in your memory."

"You messed with our memories?!" 18 demanded. She paused and realized it was true. She couldn't even remember what her real name was, before she was dubbed number eighteen.

"Chill out, sis. It's no big deal. I doubt they were special memories or we wouldn't have volunteered for this… project." 17 stated, grinning as he wondered how powerful he had become.

18 glared coldly at him. "We didn't volunteer. We were injured, close to death. He found us and decided to rebuild us. Isn't that right, doctor?"

Dr. Gero chuckled. "Something like that, my dear. Now, killing one little man isn't too much to ask for saving your life, now is it? Go and bring me his head."

"I refuse. I won't play your little game. I am grateful to you for saving my life but I have no grudge against this Goku. I could care less." 18 spat out. The nerve of this old codger.

"Aw come on, sis. I'm eager to test my strength anyway." 17 urged her.

"I won't kill some poor slob just because this old geezer has a grudge against him. I say he has good taste." 18 growled.

Dr. Gero scowled at the blonde and beautiful android. "You're testing my patience, girl. I'll have you know there are bombs planted in your bodies. Cross me and I'll detonate them."

#'s 17 and 18 both looked down at their abdomens in fear. 17's horrified look turned into a grin moments later. "If you blow us up, you die too." He said, slowly approaching the doctor. "I'll have your head on the ground beside your corpse before you can activate the bombs. Nobody threatens my sister, you stupid little bas…"

Dr. Gero breathed a sigh of relief as 17 was moments away from beheading him when the doctor was able to activate his shutdown signal. "Bombs aren't my only means of persuasion, number 18. Now, won't you be a good little girl and go kill Son for me so I won't use your brother for spare parts?"

"You bastard!" 18 cried, rushing at him.

Dr. Gero nearly dropped the shut down controller in his fear but barely managed to get it activated just as her fist impacted against his skull. He crumbled down and gasped as blood poured down into his eyes. His skull was badly fractured and he was lucky not to have brain damage… assuming he didn't. He crawled over to an automated control sequence and hit it. Moments later Android 12, an early model, came out. It had been built purely as a doctor and mechanic in case of situations such as this. "Put the finishing touches on #19 and convert me into an android using the same design specifications as 19's model, #12." Gero commanded, fighting to stay conscious. "And place 17 and 18 back into their containment pods."

"At once, sir." 12's tinny voice replied.

Gero grinned evilly moments before he passed out. "Good… good. I'll just handle Goku myself."

************************** 

It's surprising how I can stay up till 11am writing fics, go to bed and wake up before my 4pm alarm goes off, huh? Sheesh. I should have gone to bed hours ago but I wanted to finish this chapter since I was more than halfway done with it. Let me know how you like it with a review! Next Chapter: The attack of the androids draws near so our heroes continue to train hard. Videl is still training as well, though she doesn't know about any killer androids. She does know that Gohan writes a good email, though. And what is wrong with Chichi, other than the obvious with Goku being gone and all? Stay tuned!


	24. Last Minute Preparations

DragonBall V: A World Both Familiar and Foreign

Author's Note: Haha… fanfiction banning lemons? No, no. They just banned nc-17 fics (and hopefully we'll convince them to reinstate them soon, ne?) There is sex in R rated movies so why shouldn't there be sex in R rated fics? This fic isn't just sex and I don't get any more explicit than a good romance novel (which btw 13 year olds can buy) so I see no reason why I'd have to classify this as nc-17 and therefore not post it. I don't have that much strong language, not that much violence either, so I'm fairly confident that I stay on the side of R. Anyway… enough about that. I know that no one saw the Peasa/Krillin thing coming and I love being able to surprise people in a believable way. I mean, you have a Saiyan girl that's in the "looking for a mate" stage who up till a few months ago had only seen her brother and uncle her entire life and stick her amongst a bunch of strong handsome men and you can't really expect her to keep her hands to herself, especially when she was raised in a culture that doesn't have that whole "wait till marriage before sex" ideal looming over her. Well, I wouldn't think Saiyans would have that kind of rule. I've pretty much made it so Saiyans can only breed when they've been bonded so in a society like that the males would never have to worry that their child wasn't theirs, especially when they know that their mate has no interest in other males. So before the bond, what would it matter? Anyway… enough about that. We have one more chapter of fluff before some major action starts, so here it is!

Required Disclaimer: I don't own the DB franchise, I've never worked for them, I'm not making any money off this, and I'm dead sexxy baby! Read and enjoy.

Chapter 24: Last Minute Preparations

Krillin grunted in effort as he limped out of the gravity training room, looking forward to a long soak in the bath and some solid sleep. He and Vegeta had reached a bit of a plateau in their gravity increases and they were getting frequent muscle tears and stress fractures so they finally had to turn the gravity down a bit and just train harder against each other, much to Vegeta's disappointment. Krillin didn't mind that much, figuring that 400Gs was more than enough. But Vegeta seemed to think that just because the controller could get up to 500 that he had to as well. Vegeta had left a little bit before the monk, as Bulma's physician had contacted him about the impending birth of their first child… or third child, if two adoptive children (with one being a biological child from the future) were counted.

The doors slid open and Krillin walked out into the main hallway and promptly collided with someone. Krillin rubbed the back of his head that had whacked the wall when he was thrown back and he looked up to give his best annoyed glare at whoever had knocked him back. He saw Trunks cast him a sheepish grin before he called out "Sorry, Mr. Krillin! Gotta run!" before he took off.

"What the hell?" Krillin muttered, turning and colliding once again with someone else. "AH!"

"Damn it to hell!" Peasa's angry voice was heard as the bald monk rubbed his sore butt this time. She threw her hand up and a ki blast shot and chased the fleeing Trunks and exploded a few moments later. "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR PEEKING AT ME, YOU PERVERT!" Peasa yelled, shaking her fist angrily at the air.

"Eh… what was all that about?" Krillin asked as he stood and dusted himself off. Ouch that hurt! This girl is like a brick wall. Dang Saiyans.

Peasa glared at him for a moment then her face softened. "I was bathing when I noticed the door cracked open, and well… Trunks was peeking in at me. I couldn't let him get away with it, could I?"

Krillin stared at her in shock. "Um… this from the girl that keeps getting yelled at by Bulma for walking around nude half the time? I thought you weren't modest?"

Peasa glowered. "That's different. It wasn't that he was looking at me, it was what he was doing _while_ looking at me. That boy needs to get some tail before he hurts himself."

Krillin shrugged. "Well, you are still looking for a mate… he's half-Saiyan… he'd make a good choice I think, right?"

Peasa stared at Krillin in horror and disgust. "Ew! He's like my brother. Besides, he's way too timid. I need a strong man."

"Have you even checked to see if you're… you know… to be bond mates?" Krillin asked. Why am I asking? I'm enjoying the fruits of her frustration, after all. But, I do want the kid to be happy.

Peasa shook her head. "Like I said, he's too timid. I wouldn't get aroused so it'd be no use. Anyway, where are you heading?"

"To bathe then to sleep. Was training for the past 12 hours. I'm beat… literally." Krillin replied.

Peasa leaned towards him and grinned wolfishly. "Mmm… fresh sweat. You smell good."

Krillin started sweating again. Damn she's forward! Not that I mind… "Uh… hehe. You like that, huh?"

Peasa grinned and wrapped her arms around the man's neck and kissed the top of his head as her tail wrapped around his waist possessively. "Want some company in your bath? I was… interrupted in mine."

Krillin smiled and looked her over, noting that her robe was falling open. "Well… I'm pretty sore. Don't think I'll be able to do much. You want to save it for next time?"

Peasa sighed in frustration. "Aw, come on. I'll give you a back rub, you give me a tail rub, we'll call it even."

Krillin's eyebrows rose up and a smile touched his lips. Last time I gave her a tail rub I got her off… she went wild! But, can I handle it? I might have to visit the regeneration pods as it is… and I really should check in on Bulma before I go to bed to see if the kid is born yet… "I uh… well, we can bath together. We'll just see, I can't promise anything. If that's ok with you then let's go. I understand if you want to wait though."

Peasa smirked. "I can tell you're not up for much so I'll let you be. I guess I should look in to see if otouto-chan has made his appearance yet."

Krillin grinned. "Yeah, I had planned on dropping in after my bath. I don't want to go in there all sweaty and sore."

Peasa looked him over with an appreciative gaze then waved her fingers flirtatiously and walked away, dragging her tail along the monk's inner thigh as a tease as she walked away, swaying her hips just to let him know what he was missing. She suppressed a giggle when she heard the man's lusty moan and could almost see him kicking himself for letting her get away. Teasing him is almost as fun as mating with him. She thought to herself with a moistening of her lips.

The Saiyan girl made her way down the hallway and past a crispy and groaning Trunks and finally entered the medical room where Bulma was lying nearly unconscious from the strain of delivery and Vegeta stood with a bundle in his arms staring at it in awe and pride. "Otouto-chan?" Peasa asked, walking up to look over her foster-father's shoulder.

Vegeta smiled back at her and lifted the bundle up to reveal a bouncing baby Saiyan boy, complete with a tail wrapped around his father's arm. "Meet your little brother, Peasa. He's already so strong. He gripped my finger and it actually hurt! Can you believe that?! It actually hurt!"

Bulma groaned softly. "That boy might rip my finger off if he's that strong, my prince."

Vegeta smiled and handed the baby to Peasa to hold, making sure she was holding the child correctly before he turned to his wife and stroked her hand gently. "Don't worry, woman. Just be careful with the brat and you'll do fine. I'm sure of it."

Peasa tickled the baby's nose with her tail and grinned. "Do you have a name for him yet?" She asked, looking up at the parents.

Bulma and Vegeta exchanged an uncertain look before the former replied. "Actually no. I would have named him Trunks but it just doesn't seem right since the older Trunks is here to stay. It would get confusing. Any ideas, Otuko-san?"

Vegeta regarded the baby thoughtfully, envying the child for his tail for a few moments before he replied to the question. "I would like him to have a Saiyan name he can be proud of. How about Kakkarot?"

Bulma gasped softly. "You want to name him Goku!?"

Vegeta glared at her. "No, Onna! I said Kakkarot. If we go with it, I'll try to remember to refer to your friend by his Earth name to avoid confusion."

Bulma frowned thoughtfully. "I don't know. Do you think it might sadden Chichi and Gohan? Or perhaps it would be an honor…"

"You could pick a different Saiyan name if you think it might cause hurt feelings." Peasa observed. She nearly dropped the baby when he suddenly bit the tip of her tail, but instead her face paled. "T-take him! I think he's… hungry!" She gasped out.

Vegeta chuckled and took the baby from the girl and handed it to his wife, who despite being exhausted from a particularly hard labor, cradled the child and began to nurse it. "Any suggestions, Peasa? We can always consider them."

The teenager plopped on the bed next to where Bulma was nursing the as yet unnamed baby and pondered that. "My father's name was Okura. I never knew him but I'm told he was a brave and compassionate man. He didn't have the instincts of a warrior but he fought when he had to. I guess he was a bit like your Kakkarot. I barely knew him, but from your stories…" Peasa trailed off.

"That or Joe Boxers." Trunks said with a chuckle, entering the room.

Vegeta glared at him. "I'll tear my own eyes out before I name the child such a horrid name, brat! Either suggest something worthwhile or shut your mouth."

Trunks smirked, growing more accustomed to his father's brash attitude. "You could always maintain the family tradition and name him Vegeta like your father did."

Vegeta shook his head. "I have no interest in naming the boy after myself. Everytime the woman here yelled at him I'd think I was going to have to sleep on the couch."

Peasa burst into laughter while Bulma and Trunks managed to choke their mirth back. Vegeta cast a warning glare at the girl but the laugh was contagious, or slightly contagious at any rate, earning an amused grin from the Saiyan prince. "I'm not opposed to Okura." Bulma stated, changing the subject back to the baby's name.

Vegeta nodded. "It is a strong Saiyan name…" Vegeta knelt down and ran the back of his knuckles over the baby's temple affectionately. "Welcome to the world, baby Okura. May you grow to be a brave and powerful warrior."

"And a brilliant and kind man." Bulma added, sticking her tongue out at her husband, garnering an amused growl from the man.

"I say we party." Peasa suggested.

Vegeta grinned. "Normally I'd abhor the thought of all the people that would be trampling all over my house, but… this is cause for a celebration. The birth of my first child!" He paused when both Peasa and Trunks glared at him. "Um… biological child." Trunks continued the glare. "That isn't from the future! Now stop looking at me or I'll make pound you into the ground!"

Trunks looked down immediately, knowing the threat wasn't hollow. "Yes sir."

"A party! Yokatta! I'll make the calls!" Krillin exclaimed from the doorway, running off for a moment then coming back to wiggle his finger at the baby playfully then resuming his dash for the phone.

"Oh boy… a party that Krillin is getting together. We're in for a blast! Peasa, run and tell him to make it in a few days, on Friday night, please?" Bulma asked, her eyelids beginning to droop.

"Hai, Okaa-san." Peasa replied and hurried off. It's still strange calling her mother… [AN: Technically she should be saying Chichi for father and Haha for mother since she is talking to her own parents, but with a character named Chichi that could get quite confusing.]

"Do you want me to take him?" Vegeta asked in a gentle voice, pride still evident in his voice.

"Hmm. No, he can sleep with me for now. He'll be……. ok." Bulma drifted off to sleep, the baby cradled safely against her.

Vegeta smiled and sat down next to them, running the fingers of one hand through his wife's sweat-matted blue hair and the other holding Okura's tiny hand. Trunks left quietly, finding it strange to see a tiny version of himself with a different name. But he smiled after a moment. "I'm a big brother now."

************************

"Miss Videl! It's dinner time!" The Satan household's butler called to the 8 year old girl.

Videl opened her eyes and craned her neck up to look at the sky. Wow… I've been meditating a long time. I lost track of time… but my mind felt so clear… focused. She stood up and stretched, hearing her joints popping. "Mmm." She murmured. She strolled leisurely into the house from the roof, taking her time getting to dinner. With any luck, Dad'll be at least half done by the time I get there. He's been getting a bit more… arrogant lately. He's so hard to be around these days. I miss when we weren't rich and Dad was normal. Now he's got this huge ego or something. I mean, I know he's like the strongest man on Earth, but he doesn't have to flaunt it so much.

Videl sighed as she entered the dining room and saw her father already drinking his beer with an empty plate before him, save for a few bones. "Konnichiwa, Otou-san." Videl greeted him.

Mr. Satan waved at his daughter and grunted before swallowing down the rest of his beer. He burped loudly and padded his stomach and let out a long drawn out, "Ii…"

Videl grimaced in revulsion but remained quiet as she sat across from him and pulled the cover off of her dinner. She still didn't understand why her father insisted they have separately prepared meals instead of eating from the same serving dishes like they used to, before 'the money'. She picked up her chopsticks, the one luxury she enjoyed. They had been her mother's chopsticks, a fine jade set that felt cool to the touch. "Itadakimasu." Videl murmured politely before she started eating.

"What have you been up to, Videl?" Hercule asked, looking at his beer glass and wondering if he wanted another.

"School is on holiday so I've been getting ahead on my studies and taking more time for training." Videl replied in a soft voice before eating a riceball.

"Oh, you don't have to train any more, Videl! Daddy will take care of you!" Satan stated in a boastful voice.

Videl's lip curled up in disgust before she could stop herself. "I enjoy martial arts, dad. You know that." She popped a piece of seasoned cucumber in her mouth and her eyes widened. "ITAI!" She cried, downing half her glass of water frantically then stuffing her mouth with rice and finishing off the water before she air-fanned her mouth with her hand. "What in the world are you trying to poison me with!?" She cried.

The self-proclaimed greatest world's martial arts champion of all time grinned at his daughter. "It's a delicacy from up north. It's pretty hot. Do you like it?"

"Hell no!" Videl cried, then blushed and covered her mouth. "Gomen, otou-san."

Mr. Satan apparently hadn't noticed the curse. "Well, if you don't like it that's ok. Try the beef, it's spicy too but not quite as hot."

Videl eyed the meat and shook her head. "It doesn't look appetizing." She muttered, and decided to stick with rice and noodles and the regular vegetables.

"More for me next time!" Hercule proclaimed as if it were another victory at the Tenkaichi Budoukai.

Videl sighed and silently wished her father would leave. He was rather annoying tonight. She didn't want to give him any reason to stay so she remained silent and ate, only grunting when her father asked her questions. He finally finished his second beer and wandered off, scratching his belly and heading up the stairs. Videl breathed a sigh of relief and finished eating in peace then headed up to her room to study a bit. She flipped on the television and put it on the news, always enjoying a distraction while she studied so she didn't burn her brain out.

"This just in! The inhabitants of Ginger Town are being slaughtered by unknown assailants! They are asking for police and military reinforcements! I repeat, the inhabi…" The station suddenly turned to static as a flash of light was seen.

Videl stared at the television set, her studying forgotten. "What's going on?" She asked aloud, though no one was there to reply.

***************************

"Oolong! This is a party! Why are you sitting in here watching television!" Krillin called, grinning at the pig as he strolled in.

"I was uh… looking to see if I could find the porno channel." Oolong replied truthfully, leering at the television as he flipped around.

"This just in! The inhabitants of Ginger Town are being slaughtered by unknown assailants! They are static Oooh! Oooh, just like that! Harder! Oh yeah!" Came from the television.

Krillin's eyes widened in shock. "TURN IT BACK!" He yelled francically. "GUYS! GET IN HERE!" He called out into the party.

Piccolo was the first to come in, welcoming any chance to get away from Bulma who was insisting that he hold her baby which he was loathe to do. He hurried in. "What's going on, Krillin? What's the prob… what the hell are you watching!?" Piccolo started to sweat as he saw two humans doing something that he didn't even know was possible.

"Oolong! I told you to change it back!" Krillin yelled, turning to see the porn channel was still on.

"Get your own tv! This one is mine! That chick is HOT!" Oolong cried, drooling all over himself.

Krillin whacked the pig on the head and changed the channel just as Gohan walked in, following his mentor. "Ew! What were those people doing?" He asked innocently.

Piccolo started to sweat. Of all the times for Goku to be dead… "Forget you saw that, kid. Oolong is a disgusting pig."

"What's your point?" Oolong asked, rubbing his head that was developing a nasty red bump.

"I repeat, the inhabitants of Ginger Town are being slaughtered by unknown assailants! They are requesting full police and military assistance ASAP! Wait, we have our first visual of one of the attackers! We see here…" The shot changed to a rotund pale man who was blasting everything in his path and laughing, making a tinny sound.

"It's begun." Piccolo grimly stated. "Let's gather everyone together and break the news to them. We've got work to do."

***************************

Well, whatcha think? I hope it was amusing and all that. Oh and I know I mentioned Chichi was going to appear in this chapter but I changed my mind on her 'problem' so decided not to mention it. Just wanted to avoid confusion. The reason being I was going to say she was pregnant with Goten but then I just a few minutes ago remembered that I had stated that demi-saiyans develop quite quickly in the last chapter and I was like "doh it's been like 9 months or so since Goku went into space, that's way too long to be carrying a child without showing at least, especially when Bulma's pregnancy would have occurred at about the same time and she just had her baby. So, scratched it. Poor Goten! Haha. Next Chapter: Androids! Woohoo!


	25. Supersonic Bionic RobotPowered Killers!

DragonBall V: A World Both Familiar and Foreign

Required Disclaimer: I don't own the DB franchise, I've never worked for them, I'm not making any money off this, and I'm dead sexxy baby! Read and enjoy.

Chapter 25: Supersonic Bionic Robot-Powered Killers!

Videl winced as the on the tv, from a camera using a maximum zoom in shot, the killing spree of the pudgy android continued. "I can't believe this. This guy is shooting all these people with some kind of handheld weapon. Isn't anybody going to stop him? This is horrible!" Videl mumbled.

"The carnage in Ginger Town continues! Apparently one of the men taking part in this ruthless slaughter has been yelling something about a man named Goku. We don't know at this time if he is an accomplice or a target, but we'll try to get more information on this person when we can." The reporter said from where he was ducking down next to the cameraman. After a moment he said, "Wait! Point the camera over there. There are people approaching! For a moment it looked like they were flying but there's a lot of smoke in the air. Get a shot of those guys, will you?" The camera focused on the newcomers.

Videl gasped. "Mr. Piccolo? And… there's Mr. Krillin. [AN: Did they ever give poor Krillin a last name? Or perhaps Krillin is his last name and something else is his first name? Hmm… anyone know?] What are they doing there? They'll be slaughtered! And who are those other guys?" Videl watched in silence for a few moments, unconsciously grabbing her teddy bear and hugging it to herself as she worried over Ginger Town, which now had people that she actually knew in danger in its borders.

The reporter started talking again. "It looks like the newcomers are talking to the killers. Could they be partners?"

"No, you baka!" Videl yelled at the television. They couldn't be… I hope.

"No wait… it looks like they're arguing. Oh my goodness, one of the newcomers was just shot with an energy weapon! Isn't that… can you get a tighter zoom? The one who was shot looks familiar." There was a pause as the camera zoomed in a bit more and for a few moments the picture was too blurry to make anything out but the camera operator was able to sharpen the picture into a clear shot. "Oh Kami! If I'm not mistaken, that is the famous baseball player Yamcha and he's not moving! It looks like another one of the men is about to fight the pale one that shot Yamcha. A short bald man from the looks of it. Is that… a child near one of the other guys?" The camera moved slightly, just in time to see a boy standing near a tall green man. There was a flash of light and the camera panned over just in time to see a small energy ball meters away and then the screen turned to static.

"Oh no!" Videl cried. She frantically flipped the channels but the camera man who was there had been the only one to get that close. The others were showing distant shots of the smoke coming from Ginger Town, and talking about how the military was being mobilized to handle the situation. They mentioned that some tanks stationed nearby had entered the city but they had lost contact with them and were likely destroyed. 

Videl hissed in frustration and felt like kicking her television. "That boy looked familiar." Videl stated aloud. She frowned and rewound the tape she had hastily put in to record the massacre of Ginger Town. After few moments she hit play and fast forwarded until moments before the boy was shown. She put it on slow and chewed on her bottom lip. Suddenly the boy was shown and she hit pause and stared at the screen. "I know that hair…" She looked at her remote then hit the zoom button and centered it on the boy's face and hit the zoom button again. She gasped and laid a hand on over her chest in shock. "Gohan!?"

**************************

"We need to help him!" Piccolo growled out in frustration, watching Krillin going berserk on the rotund white-skinned android.

Vegeta shook his head once. "This is Krillin's fight. Besides, we need to see their strength, and the old man looks content to watch. If he gets into trouble, I'll take over. Let him be for now."

They all watched Krillin battling Android #19, all but Vegeta amazed at his abilities. "Will he win?" Trunks asked no one in particular.

"Too soon to tell." Vegeta grunted out. "Just watch. If he doesn't, you need to be familiar with the android's moves."

Krillin had been pressing the offensive with a myriad of kicks and punches, which so far the android defended against marginally well. The android looked almost smug, however. "Take this!" Krillin shouted, jumping up to deliver a thunderous kick to the android's head and nearly decapitated the mechanized fighter. He grunted in pain when the android suddenly latched onto him with both arms and started squeezing him in a bear hug. "Lemme go, you freak!" Krillin shouted. After a moment he was crying out in pain.

"You will die!" 19 announced in his tinny voice, smiling as he squeezed on the monk whose arms were pinned against his sides.

Krillin grimaced and swung his legs off to one side and blasted the android's foot with the opposite hand, taking off half of the appendage and forcing the pale android to drop him. Krillin rolled to his feet and huffed to regain his breath, backing away slowly in case his opponent charged forward. "He's tough, but I think I can take him." Krillin announced.

"Unlikely." The old man stated smugly.

"Just who are you, anyway!?" Piccolo demanded. "And why are you killing all these people?"

"We're killing them to draw Son Goku here. We will destroy him and thus Dr. Gero's revenge will be realized." Android 20 announced.

Vegeta laughed bitterly. "You baka! Goku is already dead. You're wasting your time."

"20?" Android 19 looked over at his counterpart for instructions.

The bionic Dr. Gero frowned. "If he is dead then we have no other choice but to destroy you and conquer this world. If we are denied revenge, then we will complete the world's domination in the spirit of the Red Ribbon Army!"

Krillin stared at the old man in shock. "Red Ribbon Army? Goku destroyed them years ago! We tangled with them when we were younger. Gosh, that was way back when I was just entering my teens. You carry a grudge that long? How pathetic."

#20 scowled at the bald monk. "19, destroy him."

"Of course, 20." The larger android replied, hunkering down in an almost sumo fighting posture.

"I've got a surprise for you, big boy." Krillin said with a grim smile. "Kamehameha!" He shot his hands forward and released a deadly energy wave aimed right at the plump android who simply put his hands up palms forward and waited for the wave to reach him, not even bothering to block correctly. "Stupid robot." Krillin muttered as the wave him his opponent. For a moment there was nothing but a blinding flash of light then they could see the android again and he was absorbing the energy wave into little red domes in his hands and laughing. "What the hell!?" Krillin cried.

Vegeta's eyes widened. "Krillin! Stop your energy attack at once! The android is absorbing it!"

Krillin immediately cut off the attack and gasped for breath as he saw his opponent nearly dance around as his energy had been replenished. "This isn't good." Krillin called over to the others.

19 rushed forward and started beating on Krillin who was weakened from the energy release, and his defense was getting sloppy as more blows landed than were blocked. 19 kicked the monk in the chest and sent him crashing into a building. Krillin pulled himself up and took a few steps forward then dropped to one knee and clutched at his chest. "Aw, crap. I'm hurt bad here, guys."

"I'll take over." Vegeta announced, stepping forward.

"All that training… for nothing." Krillin spat out, panting as blood trickled out of numerous wounds. "Trunks, you were right. These androids are monsters!"

Trunks frowned. "But they aren't the androids that attacked in my dimension. But, I don't think these ones are very strong as long as you don't let them absorb your energy."

Vegeta cracked his knuckles and stretched for a moment before he advanced forward. "It doesn't matter. I'll crush this glorified toaster oven with my bare hands if I can't use an energy attack!" He rushed forward and rained a fury of blows on the android but they quickly reached a stalemate as they defended each other's attacks easily. Vegeta growled in frustration and pressed his attack but the android was faster than his large size would suggest and dodged and blocked the blows.

"You will die now!" The android announced and started his own offensive barrage, sweeping the Saiyan's legs out from under him and following it with a hard chop to the throat.

The prince rolled and clutched at his bruised throat and spat out some blood. "Time to get serious, then." With that he let out a cry of rage and his aura exploded in golden light.

19 and 20 gaze the Saiyan quizzical looks. "That was unexpected, but a fancy light show is meaningless. Continue your attack, 19." The mechanical Dr. Gero commanded.

"Of course, 20." Android 19 replied, charging at the prince and throwing a hard punch.

Vegeta caught the hand and squeezed down, hearing the satisfying sound of crunching metal. "You'll have to do better than that. I've become a Super Saiyan! My power is beyond your feeble imagination, if you walking buckets of bolts have such a thing!"

19 cried out in anger and attacked with his other fist which Vegeta also caught. "So predictable. Just like I would expect from a brainless tin can!" Vegeta let out a mocking laugh and swung his leg in an arc, using his hands to twist the android around slightly. 19 screamed in pain as his leg was crushed inwards and he fell to his knees. The Saiyan prince placed a foot his the robotic opponent's shoulder and pulled with his arms while he pushed with his leg at the same time. "Scream in pain for me, if you feel it, you soulless creature!"

"I think he's enjoying this." Krillin muttered at the others.

"He's so… intense when he fights. He's amazing." Trunks observed.

"Yep. Aren't you proud of Dad now, silly boy?" Peasa teased, whacking the teen with her tail lightly and chuckling when he grimaced.

"Well, I was always proud of… holy shit!" The teen from the future cried in awe as the android's arms were ripped clean off at the shoulders.

"Can't absorb my energy attacks now, can you?" Vegeta taunted, tossing the useless arms away and grinned.

19 screamed in horror and started running away, desperate to escape and hoping that the Saiyan warrior wouldn't shoot him in the back.

"Gallic gun!" Vegeta shouted, blasting a quick succession of energy balls at the retreating android and laughing when it exploded into bolts and wires. "One down, one to go."

Android 20 didn't even make a reply as he turned and started flying away at top speed. The Z warriors rushed forward to stand near Vegeta. "He's getting away." Piccolo growled.

"I see that. Let's go after him then." Vegeta suggested, getting ready to fly after the fleeing android.

Piccolo turned and frowned at Gohan, who he knew couldn't help in this fight after seeing the beating that Krillin took. "Gohan, get Yamcha to Korin's tower. We'll meet up with you there later after we deal with this android. Krillin, you should go too. You're too injured to be of any help."

Krillin shook his head. "I want to see this through. Let's go."

Gohan pulled Yamcha up and put the man's arm over his shoulder. "Good luck, sensei." He said before taking off. He didn't want to go but he knew Piccolo was sending him away because he wasn't strong enough to help and the android might use him to gain an advantage over the others. "Hang in there, Mr. Yamcha. I'll get you fixed up, don't you worry."

"Coming?" Peasa asked Trunks as she whacked him with her tail again and took off.

Trunks growled and followed after her and the others. "Hit me with that tail again and I'll grab it!" Trunks warned, which Peasa just laughed at.

"Poor Trunks… you have tail envy! I don't blame you. You must feel like half a man without it." Peasa teased.

Trunks blushed and remained silent, knowing it was true. Vegeta didn't seem insecure about the loss of his tail, but he had lost it in battle, unlike the teen from the future, who had his removed by his mother at birth.

They all caught up to Vegeta a few minutes later. "Blast it, you fools! You slowed me down, now I lost sight of him." The proud prince complained.

"I can hear where he is. Just follow me." Piccolo grunted and took the lead. They all glanced at each other and flew after him. Today was a bad day to be an android.

*****************************

"Don't any of these Kami-damned channels have something other than a distant shot of the town!?" Chichi demanded, slamming her hand on the television and cracking the screen.

"Easy, Chichi. If you're going to destroy a television, please destroy one of the cheaper ones? There's too much destruction for those people to risk their lives for a shot. That was the third reporting team that was killed by those things, you know." Bulma responded.

Goku's widow growled and started pacing. "I just wish we knew what was going on. And why did my Gohan have to go!? How dare he disobey me and follow after Mr. Piccolo! That man is such a bad influence on him."

The blue haired woman smiled teasingly. "Actually, Chichi, I think he's a very positive influence on Gohan. And technically he's not disobeying you because he took off before you could tell him not to. He can't read your mind, you know."

Chichi whirled and glared at the older woman. "Gohan should have known better! Or he should have waited to see if I'd let him go, which I wouldn't have! And he should have known that! He's just like his father, rushing off at the first sign of a fight. I just… don't want to lose him too." Chichi started crying and slumped down onto the couch behind her, and it was a good thing it was there.

Bulma frowned in sympathy and sat down next to the other woman and put a comforting arm around her. "It's ok, Chichi. Gohan will be just fine. Even if he does fight, which I doubt he will since Vegeta will be there, he's tough. He can take care of himself. Besides, Piccolo would send him away if he was in any real danger."

Chichi sniffed and wiped away her tears. "I know. It's just so… hard. I'm so lonely without Goku. I wish he hadn't died. Or at least I wish he had died protecting Earth and not from a fucking accident in space!" Chichi sighed.

Bulma nodded in understanding. "It wouldn't be any easier. He'd still be gone. But I understand completely." Bulma held her close for a few moments as the other woman calmed down a bit. Chichi leaned back a little and looked at the other woman. They stared at each other for several moments, feeling a strange connection to each other. Chichi is so lovely. It's too bad that Goku is gone, she's still so young and pretty… Unconsciously they both started leaning towards each other. Bulma licked her lips nervously, not able to even form a thought at the moment.

"Whoa! All right, some hot lesbian action in here!" Came a loud obnoxious voice.

The ladies backed away from each other with guilty looks on their faces but the guilt was replaced by anger when they saw the perverted pig drooling as he ogled them. "You don't know what you're talking about, you pig! Get out of here! You need to get a life!" She threw a pillow at Oolong and it hit him square in the face.

The shape-changing pig rubbed his snout and snorted and stomped out. "Geez, they're getting all hormonal again. I shoulda kept my big mouth shut and enjoyed the show."

Chichi coughed and smiled at Bulma. "How about some tea to calm our nerves?"

Bulma jumped up and nearly ran to the kitchen. "Great idea, I'll heat up the water!"

Chichi sighed and shook her head before strolling after the other woman.

*****************************

Dr. Gero burst into his lab and frantically activated Androids 17 and 18, praying that they would be more obedient to him after being deactivated all this time. Glass pods opened up and the android twins stepped out of them and looked around with bored expressions on their faces. "Dr. Gero… how are you?" 17 asked with a playful smirk.

"Yeah, doctor. How's the head? Looks a little… transparent these days." Android 18 observed with a chuckle. "Decided to go for the Showing-my-brain look?"

"Quiet! There are warriors on their way here to kill us all. I command you to fight them and destroy them!" The 20th android commanded.

"Why should we? I think I'd rather watch them crush you into dust." 17 stated, strolling towards the exit.

"I'll use the shut-down switch again. And I'll use the bombs implanted in your bodies to take them out if I have to!" Gero warned.

"You wouldn't dare. You're too close so you'll die too." 18 stated, frowning at the mechanized scientist.

"If I must die I'll take all of those bastards with me. They destroyed 19 and they'll damn well destroy you too once they find out you're androids! If you want to live, you'll kill them!" The doctor exclaimed.

"I say he's bluffing." 18 stated.

17 frowned. "I don't want to risk it. He might not be quite sane anymore, he's obviously made himself into an android as well."

"Exactly! Now, be good androids and kill those… they're here." Gero whispered the last part as the proximity alarm went off.

"Those are the androids from my time! They're ruthless killers, we must destroy them before they have a chance to attack!" Trunks screamed, immediately letting loose with a volley of ki blasts into the laboratory.

"Trunks! Wait!" Piccolo shouted, but it was too late. They all sighed as Trunks finished his attack.

"Did I get them?" He asked hopefully.

"No." Vegeta replied, blasting the rocks that had fallen in the way just in time to see 17 rush forward and behead the doctor.

The head started yelling at the androids in obvious annoyance which put all of the Z warriors on edge. 18 strode confidently forward and raised her foot up. "This is for touching me, you freak." With that her foot came down and a crunch and a wet squishing sound was heard as the doctor's biomechanical head was flattened. Both androids turned to face the Z warriors at the same time.

"It's happening all over again." Trunks whispered.

Before any of them could react a large ki blast was shot out of the lab and knocked the Z warriors off their feet. When they recovered, the androids were a good distance away, not bothering to finish them off.

"I'll crush those tin cans with my bare hands!" Vegeta shouted and took off after them without waiting for a reply from the others, his pride wounded by being taken by surprise and knocked down.

"Father, no! You can't fight them alone! They're much more powerful than the other two androids! Even Super Saiyans couldn't defeat them alone!" Trunks shouted and took off after him.

Peasa shrugged. "Like father like son." She muttered.

"We have to follow them. If Trunks was speaking the truth, we might not even be able to beat them all together. Let's go." Piccolo stated and took to the air, Tien and Chaotzu following him.

"Am I the only one that thought the android girl was cute?" Krillin asked in a low voice.

Peasa grinned at Krillin as they took to the air together, having been the only one there to hear him. "Aw, that's so kawaii! Let's see if we can set you two up if they don't kill us all, ok?"

Krillin blushed a deep red and shut his mouth. I just had to open my big mouth and give the girl something new to tease me about. I can just see her asking me if I think the toaster is sexy, or asking if it would turn me on if she wore metal… They sped towards the others, Krillin trying to ignore Peasa who was still giggling at his expense.

***************************

The fight is on! Next chapter: Androids 17 and 18 versus everyone dumb enough to fight them! And what is this? A special appearance by someone… well… special! Review and tell me you're naming your first born daughter after me! Oh yeah, and whether you like this chapter or not. ;)


	26. Just When I Thought I Was Out… They Pull...

DragonBall V: A World Both Familiar and Foreign

Author's Note: Don't you hate it when you re-read the last chapter you posted to refresh your memory as to where you left off and you notice some typos? Bah… ah well the ones I noticed are fixed. Given the number of times I've found typos even in published books that slipped past both the author and the editors, it just shows that nobody is perfect except for Mr. Typo D'Mistake. Teehee. Anyway, you've all waited for this chapter long enough so I won't delay you a moment longer with a ridiculously long and torturously important (of course!) author's note when there is a story to be read… unless of course I wanted to explain my theory behin-… [Teehee, Peasa here. This author's note went on for like 5 pages worth and it was all very well thought out and important and you might hate me for deleting it, but I'm impatient and I know you guys are too so don't tell Lucy but I deleted the rest of this, except for this last part:] But even though this is all immensely fascinating and possibly the most life-changing thing some of you have probably ever read, all good things must end. This author's note is longer than some of my chapters now… haha, so on with the story!

Required Disclaimer: I don't own the DB franchise, I've never worked for them, I'm not making any money off this, and I'm dead sexxy baby! Read and enjoy.

Chapter 26: Just When I Thought I Was Out…. They Pulled Me Back In!

Videl hurried down the stairs, wishing that she could fly like some of the superheroes you might see on television so that she could reach her destination faster, and nearly tripped in her haste. She swore a relatively benign curse that would be quite naughty had any other 8 (and a half!) year old heard it, and finally made it down to her father's gym which was built into the lowest level of their mansion. This house is just way too big! What is the point of it when it's only me and Dad? We should have at least one family living with us or something… sheesh! She ran into the training room, easily ducking the kicks and punches thrown into the air by Mr. Satan's lowest skill leveled students as she weaved her way through them, finally reaching the front of the dojo. "Dad!" She called, trying to get the man's attention.

"Uh, Videl honey, daddy's a little busy right now. We can play later, ok? Shoo on back upstairs and play with your dolls or something." Hercule stated dismissively with a wave of his hand.

A few of the students began to laugh but they all turned the chortles into nervous coughs when the girl glared at them before fixing the scathing look back on her father. "If I wanted to play I certainly wouldn't play with you, father. Now, will you let me tell you why I came down here please?" She bit her lip and hoped that the man wouldn't react harshly to her disrespect. The matter was a bit too important to worry about politeness.

Mr. Satan crossed his arms over his chest and scowled down at the girl, trying to intimidate her. He felt a bit nervous when she just glared back up at him, challenge in her eye. Whoa… I know that look. Her mother use to give it to me when I she thought I was being a jerk. Oh, what the hell she's already interrupted the class. Might as well find out why. Probably lost one of her dolls or something. She uh… does have dolls, doesn't she? "Yes, what is it sweetie pie? Make it quick."

Videl suppressed a growl. I love you dad but sometimes you are such a jerk! "There's a report on the television. Some people are destroying Ginger Town! The whole city is in flames. They're calling for any help they can get. I even saw Gohan there. You know, the guy who beat me at the Budoukai? I figure if he's there then martial artists like us could help too. We should go, daddy. Please? We have to help somehow."

Hercule scratched the back of his head nervously. "Uh… well that's a little out of our league, pumpkin. Let the military and the police handle it, that's their jobs! What am I supposed to do, run up and punch one of them while the others are distracted? I'd get shot for sure. No, just relax and try not to get too upset by it."

"Did you say Ginger Town!? My wife and kids are still in that town!" One of the students cried out.

"I have an aunt that lives in Ginger Town!" Another said as she panicked.

"You have to do something, Satan-sensei! My parents live in Ginger Town!" A third yelled.

"Eh… I guess I could at least offer some fighting advice to the soldiers…" Hercule said nervously. Damn! I'm gunna die… I just know it! What do they expect me to do against a bunch of crazy people with guns!? Make deadly fighting poses at them?! Shoot beams of energy out of my hands and burn them into cinders? Let's be real!

"Uh, dad? Actually there's only two guys." Videl offered up.

Hercule smiled triumphantly. "Why didn't you say so sooner!? Of course I'll help! It's the least the world champion could do!" He hurried off, hoping that even though there was only two of them, that they would be taken care of before he got there.

Videl hurried after him but he had taken off in his plane before she could reach him. "Darn it! I wanted to go too! I sure wish people could really fly, I'd be there so fast that those bad guys wouldn't even see me coming until they were looking up at me from the ground, broken and bleeding!" Videl clenched her fist and grinned sadistically as she imagined herself beating the two men that she didn't know where really androids into the ground.

****************************

Chichi rubbed her face gently with the palm of her hand and giggled. "Bulma." She smiled fondly at her friend. "You were right. Sake was exactly what I needed to calm my nerves. You're such a good friend to give me yummy and delicious sake!"

Bulma smiled at Chichi, though she was sweating a bit. I didn't realize she had such a low tolerance for alcohol… wow. Two servings of sake and she's already loopy! "It takes my mind off my worries too."

Chichi giggled at a memory. "One time, Goku picked up a bottle of sake and thought it was water and he drank the whole thing down before he realized it tasted funny. He got _so_ hyper! He was almost literally bouncing off the walls for a good half hour, then he slumped over and was deeply asleep about an hour. Then he woke up refreshed as if he had slept a whole night. Those Saiyans are just amazing." She paused for a few moments and her eyes clouded in sorrow. "I miss him so much it's slowly killing me. The only thing keeping me going is knowing that I have to raise Gohan. And that's… slowly becoming not enough. Oh Kami… please don't ever tell anyone I said that!"

Bulma leaned over and gave the [AN: Bulma threatened to no longer do my evil bidding if I didn't add SLIGHTLY] younger woman a comforting hug, all the while thankful that Puar had dragged the perverted pig off to help her clean the abandoned Kame house. It had taken threatening to have a pig roast, and when that didn't work, Bulma had offered Oolong a piece of candy and he had fallen for it just as he had years before when they had first met. It only took one 'Piggy piggy piggy!' call before Oolong felt it was best that he take his leave. "Don't worry about it, Chichi. I understand completely. I'd feel the same way if I ever lost Vegeta."

Chichi sniffed and wiped away a tear though another quickly took its place. "The worst part is this damn Saiyan bonding. I can never remarry because of it! What would be the point if I couldn't bring myself to make love with him, and even if I could I could never bear him a child? The bonding was great in theory but it is just torture if one half of the mated pair dies young. Oh, I'm a wicked woman for even thinking about this!"

Bulma patted the woman's back and frowned. "No, no it's natural, sweetie. Don't sweat it. Perhaps you should consider moving here? It must be pretty lonely way out there in the country…"

Chichi sniffed and pulled away from the hug. "No, that is my home. Goku built that house for me and I'll damned sure live there until I die. It's one of the only things I have left that remind me of him, besides Gohan."

"I understand completely." Bulma replied in a tender tone. They stared at each other for a long moment, the alcohol numbing their brains slightly. As one they leaned closer and moments later their lips touched. For nearly a whole minute they stayed that way, just lightly pressing their lips together, but then unconsciously they both deepened the kiss. Fingers inevitably found their ways into each other's hair and soft sighs escaped their lips as they pulled apart.

They both blushed, both from the alcohol and the kiss, and Chichi brought a hand up to cover her mouth in embarrassment. "That sake went straight to my head, Bulma-chan. I think it's time I went to bed."

Bulma nodded, a look of awe still on her face. "Hai. Oyasumi, Chi-chan." They stood up and walked up the stairs and cast one last longing look at each other. Had there been any insects in the purified air in the Capsule Corp. house, they likely would have been zapped from the electricity that seemed to be flowing between the two ladies. Finally they both entered their rooms, Chichi into one of the many guest rooms and Bulma of course into her own room.

Bulma had been staring up at the ceiling for over half of an hour when her door creeped open slowly. The blue haired lady's eyes drifted shut for a moment then reopened as she felt a warm body slide into the bed next to her. "Chi-chan?" She turned to regard the other lady with surprise.

"I just… don't want to be alone tonight. May I sleep here, Bulma-chan?" Chichi asked in a soft and nearly desperate tone.

Bulma blinked a few times before responding. "Hai. Of course." They both sighed softly as they moved closer together and cuddled up. After a few tender caresses and a smile or two, they both drifted off to sleep feeling a bit more at peace.

********************

Vegeta caught up to the two androids finally and released a blast of ki to get their attention. Both of the twins stopped in midair and turned to look at the Saiyan prince in surprise. "You're still after us? You must be bored. Vegeta, isn't it?" 17 asked with a haughty grin.

"That's Vegeta-sama to you, baka!" The prince replied with arrogance. "Now, I've come to fight you, tin cans. And I will crush you into spare parts!"

"You really want to throw your life away for no reason? We've done nothing to you." 18 stated in a flat tone.

Vegeta's hands clenched into fists. "You've wounded my pride by knocking me on my ass and leaving me in the dirt, you brainless hunk of scrap metal! I demand you fight me at once! If you beg for mercy, perhaps I'll even let you live, if that's what you call your pathetic existence!"

17 grinned. "Sounds like fun. We have nothing better to do. We can go pay a little visit to Son and his family after we take care of the precious little Vegeta-chan, na?"

18 shrugged. "Whatever. It should prove amusing to stain the dust with his arrogant blood. I imagine it would hurt his pride more to be defeated by a cute little girl like me, ne? Come then, little prince, and show me that you deserve to exist."

Vegeta growled and launched forward in an offensive assault, angered by the insults. He didn't even bother asking 17 to stay out of it for he was too enraged to care. "Feel the wrath of the prince of Saiyans, you little toy!" Vegeta yelled as his fist connected with the android's lovely face. "The only thing you've felt until now was that baka scientists hands all over your precious little body, na? Did he finger you while you were still half built? Did he climb onto you and use you for his own pleasure? Were you intended to be his sex slave? Your fighting would suggest that." Vegeta taunted.

18's eyes narrowed in fury. "Shut the fuck up!" She shouted, using her anger to power her kick that landed squarely into the prince's ribs. "You don't know anything about me, you piece of trash!" Her fist shot forward and cracked into the side of the Saiyan's head making him crash into a rock wall nearby. "You think you can faze me? Dr. Gero was a piece of trash. He didn't dare do anything to me at least while I was conscious… because he knew I'd destroy him if he did! Just like I'll destroy you!" She launched forward and buried her knee into his solar plexus and smiled in satisfaction when he coughed up blood onto her. "Aw… not feeling too well, my little prince?"

18's finger brushed against his cheek as she gave the Saiyan prince a wicked smile. Vegeta growled and clenched his fists and released a burst of energy that shattered the rock around him. He used the momentum to swing at the android and connected solidly with her face and sent her flying. He took to the air and pummeled her in the gut in midair and when she landed on her back he came down on top of her and held her wrists down with his arms. "You're lucky I'm bonded, android, or I might take advantage of this situation. But you're probably accustomed to that by now. But I must say, the doctor gave you one hell of a figure… too bad you're nothing but plastic and metal."

18 struggled for a few moments but couldn't get the leverage needed to throw the prince off. "Get off me, you perverted freak!"

"Do I need to step in, 18? You seem a little… disadvantaged at the moment." 17 observed dryly.

"Don't you dare. I haven't given up yet." 18 spat out, making her brother shrug his shoulders and lean casually back against a telephone pole with his hands in his pockets. "Now as for you… either do something or get the hell off me and fight me. This position is meaningless."

Vegeta raised his eyebrows and grinned. "Still some fight left in you, you fragile little girl? Maybe you need to be taught a lesson." Warrior instincts urging him on, he shifted the android's arms so that both were behind held down by one hand and he leaned back so that more of his weight was on her legs. His free hand trailed down over her body and paused a moment to cup her surprisingly soft and supple breast before moving down over her toned stomach. "This is what you were made for, na?"

18 struggled and hissed in anger. "Get the hell off me, you freak! What are you doing!? You better not be doing what I… Kami!" 18 struggled even harder when the prince's offending finger entered her sex. Though she'd never admit it, the thought of the prince taking her was very thrilling. But her fighting instincts demanded that she not let him get that kind of advantage over her so she continued to struggle, despite the burning in her cybernetically enhanced veins.

Vegeta cast a wary eye towards Android #17, who was glaring at him but apparently trusting that his sister could handle the situation by herself. A haughty grin spread over his face and he touched the girl in places that made her squirm more than in just a way to get free. He almost expected to get aroused, but even thinking of Bulma did not fool his body. However, as his thoughts drifted to Bulma, guilt edged its way into his mind. He glanced up and saw Trunks approaching and his guilt deepened. A moment later he was thrown off by an angry android.

18 straightened her clothes and glared at the prince in a manner that if looks could kill, the Saiyan would have spontaneously combusted. "I'm surprised at you, Vegeta. I half expected you to rape me. Perhaps you realized that if you did so, I would crush every bone in your body in such a manner that you'd be alive to experience every agonizing moment of pain until I was satisfied and let you die."

The Saiyan prince glowered at the girl and shook his head. "I realized there was no honor in what I was doing. I…" Just say it, honor demands it. My pride demands it! "I'm sorry."

18 stared at the prince in shock for a long moment before her eyes narrowed. "I won't stop fighting you after what you did. Are you trying to weasel your way out of it?"

"Iie. Let's get this over with, I have a wife to return to. Come at me, you useless hunk of scrap parts!" Vegeta resumed his fighting stance, growling from having to apologize.

18 sniffed and launched into an offensive barrage, not bothering to accept the apology. She didn't want to, for she was still angry at being taken advantage of. She'd never admit it out loud but the prince was nearly as strong as she was and had much more fighting experience so he was able to gain advantages over her such as the one he used to nearly defile her. But, her strength was still superior and she landed more blows then she took and soon the prince's face was a crimson mask of blood and bruises. "Still feeling cocky, little prince?"

"Father! I'll help you!" Trunks shouted, drawing his sword.

"If you get involved, so will I." 17 stated flatly. Finally a chance to kick some ass. 18 shouldn't get _all the fun. His eyes twitched as the rest of the Z warriors landed and observed the situation. "The fight is between 18 and Vegeta. If anyone interferes I will fight as well. So stay out of it!" He announced, much to the warriors' annoyance._

"Stay out of it!" Vegeta commanded, more to Trunks who was still fidgeting nervously than anyone else. "Let's get back to it, tin can." The prince shot a ki blast at the girl and disappeared, reappearing behind her when she dodged the attack and used the opening to drive both of his fists into the girl's skull.

The android girl went rolling and staggered up to her feet and rubbed at her sore head. "Good move. Not enough, though." She spat out. She blasted at the prince in a burst of speed and when Vegeta tried to attack her he hit nothing but an after image, or more precisely a fore-image, as 18 moved forward and drove her fist deep into the gut of the Saiyan warrior, her arm sinking in to the elbow as she took advantage of the opening. "Not quick enough… or perhaps too quick? Too bad. You almost beat me… in your dreams." Vegeta's face went from an expression of pain and shock to annoyance but the girl's arm shot forward and cracked into his temple before he could muster up the strength to counter. "Poor Vegeta. If only you had just left us alone."

"Father!?" Trunks cried.

"Cool it, tailless wonder." Peasa chided him. "I didn't hear him ask for any help."

Trunks flashed an annoyed glare towards her but remained silent as Vegeta picked himself off the ground and spat blood onto the dirt. "Not bad. But I'm still standing."

18 smirked. "If you'd like to remain that way, just give it up now. You cannot win. 17 and I have a date with Son Goku that we really should keep. So, if you'll excuse us…"

"Your fight is with _me_, you glorified toaster oven!" Vegeta shouted and launched an attack.

18 disappeared and reappeared behind him and shot her leg forward and into the prince's arm, hearing the satisfying crack and crunch of shattering bone. Vegeta screamed in agony and fell to his knees, clutching the injured arm. "Oh my, I think I broke him." 18 joked dryly.

"Father, _no_!!!" Trunks cried and jumped forward, slashing at the girl with his sword in an attempt to slay her before she finished off the prince of Saiyans.

18 brought her arm up and grimaced as the sword impacted against her arm and shattered. She could feel a cut and a bruise form where the blade hit, but she ignored the pain and slammed her fist into the boy's nose and shattered it then kicked him in the ribs. "Damn little brat!" She spat out.

The other Z warriors, save Krillin, jumped in to join the battle after Trunks fell to his knees and both androids pounded them into the ground in mere moments. 18 smiled at Vegeta who very unsteadily made his way up to his feet. "I'm not dead yet." Vegeta gasped out, his face paled by the agony coursing through his arm and body.

"Hmph. You might as well be. But, so be it." 18 shrugged and jumped up to deliver a thunderous kick to the Saiyan's jaw, knocking him to the ground. She glared down at him for a moment then stepped onto his shattered arm and began to grind her foot down on it. "This is for touching me without my permission. And it's also to remind you of your crushing defeat so you won't waste your life in trying again. Just stay out of it, our business is with Son and no one else." 18 stepped onto the injured limb with more force, making the prince scream even louder in agony. The girl looked up at Krillin, who stared in fear as his comrade was tortured. 

The monk looked over at Peasa and frowned when he saw the male android inspecting her tail curiously, pulling away her gi pants to see if her tail was really attached to her body. "Nice ass." Number 17 observed with a wicked grin.

"Don't be crude, 17." 18 frowned in annoyance as her foot continued to grind into the prince's arm. She looked down at him as he weakly gripped her ankle in an effort to stop the torture. "Now, will you leave us alone, little prince?"

"Going... to… kill… you… ko… musume!" Vegeta gasped out, though he was in no position to carry out the threat.

18 sighed and stepped back then delivered a hard kick to the prince's shattered arm. Vegeta screamed in agony then passed out. "Stubborn little prick." She frowned and looked over at 17 who was still staring at the Saiyan girl's pert bottom. "Um… 17? Let's go."

Android 17 stood reluctantly and let the girl's pants fall back into place. "I don't think this one is human." He observed.

"I really don't care." 18 stated as she walked over to stare Krillin in the eye who was shaking in fear, especially after he saw how the mighty prince had fallen. "You seem to be the only halfway intelligent one in the bunch. They'll survive, but you might want to get them to the hospital. Or perhaps those… what do you call them… senzu beans? See ya later, cutie." 18 leaned forward and pressed her lips against Krillin's then took to the air, chuckling at how red the monk's face had turned. Yes, ladies and gentlemen, we have fear to desire in 1.4 seconds! A new record! The androids took to the air, both chuckling at their own thoughts.

Krillin slumped down to his knees and clutched his chest, as if to confirm that he was still alive. "Oh… man. What was that kiss about?" He glanced at the Z warriors and grimaced. "Crap, what am I gunna do about you guys? We really should have gotten some senzu beans before we went after those androids."

"Aw, man. It looks like I was too late! Looks like you guys got put through the wringer!" A jovial and strangely familiar voice said a meter or so away.

Krillin looked up and gasped, seeing a very familiar man standing there and pulling his fingers away from his forehead as he observed the carnage around him. "It can't be… Goku!?"

************************

What… you thought he was dead? Teehee. You're all so gullible. ;) Chichi never felt like she had lost Goku in her heart, if you'll remember. ;) Explanations on what exactly happened will of course have to wait till next chapter. It's just so dramatic to end the story there, ne? Oh and the title is fairly appropriate because it can apply to Mr. Satan, Goku, and one could even argue Bulma and Chichi as well! Haha Next chapter: Goku's story and the aftermath of a major ass kicking. Reviews are as always appreciated! Ja for now.


	27. To the Stars and Back

DragonBall V: A World Both Familiar and Foreign

Author's Note: You know, I really don't care what some of you think about homosexuality, but I do not appreciate seeing reviews with the words "lesbo crap" being posted. It makes me feel like posting a whole chapter of nothing but Bulma/Chichi smut. You don't have to like it, but you should have enough respect to not use such offensive language concerning it. I understand that some people are uncomfortable seeing such things in a fic (though understanding WHY is another matter entirely, something I hope I never understand) but reviewing like that is just disrespectful and rude. I would appreciate if more consideration was used in future reviews. Thank you. Now, this chapter has a teeny bit of naughtiness at the end that includes a slight bit of yuri… so consider yourself warned. Anyway, on with the fic, I have nothing else that really needs to be said here.

Required Disclaimer: I don't own the DB franchise, I've never worked for them, I'm not making any money off this, and I'm dead sexxy baby! Read and enjoy.

Chapter 27: To the Stars and Back

Gohan was sitting against the wall, scratching at his head in frustration. "Mr. Korin, it feels like the fight is getting pretty bad. Maybe I should just take some senzu beans to them?"

The cat walked over to the edge of his tower and looked in the direction of the fight. "Perhaps. Were you not told to stay here until they met up with you, though? Despite how things look right now, you should listen to Piccolo. He knew what he was doing."

"Oh please, Piccolo is not exactly the paragon of virtue. You guys will be lucky if he doesn't kill you all." Yajirobe blurted out.

Gohan's eyes narrowed as he looked up at the portly samurai. "Mr. Yajirobe, I would appreciate if you did not talk about my sensei like that. He gave his life to protect me a few years ago and he has been a good person since then. I think he's more than made up for his past."

"Hmph. If you say so, kid. You're just too naïve to see people for how they really are." Was the man's retort.

"You're just jaded, Yaji. Lay off the green man. He ain't so bad. A little gruff but his heart is in the right place." Yamcha stated as he rested. "He made the right call in getting me here for help. Another few minutes and I'd have been back in Otherworld. A fat lot of good I did at that battle though. That android blasted me before I could even blink. I should really just have stayed retired from the fighting business."

Korin glanced back at him but chose not to comment. "It seems they are losing the fight. Those two new androids are a lot more powerful than anyone has given them credit for." He paused for a few moments then turned a somber gaze at the others. "It's over. The androids won."

Yamcha sighed and looked at his feet while Gohan's eyes became as large as saucers. "They're… gone!? Vegeta… Krillin… Piccolo-sensei? Oh Kami… no…"

The cat strolled towards the boy, his cane tapping against the stone. "Hmm. No, they're still alive, just defeated. The androids didn't finish them off. And someone else just appeared… hmm. This is unexpected."

Gohan looked in the direction of the fight. "Who is it? Wait… daddy?!" Gohan stood and was starting to blast towards where the fight had happened when Korin's hand shot out and grabbed the boy's shoulder. "Let me go, Mr. Korin! I wanna see my daddy! I have to know it's really him!"

"Cool it, kid. They're likely on their way here. Those guys are gunna need these senzu beans, so you might as well hang out here like you were told. You'll see him soon enough." Korin commanded gently.

Gohan hissed in frustration and sat back down. "Yes sir." He looked in the direction where his father now was again and frowned. "I wonder what happened? I thought he was dead?"

Korin hid a grin and strolled back towards the edge of the tower. "Where Goku is concerned, you should never count him out. One thing I can say about that boy, he always finds a way to get the job done. You'll be quite a sight if you inherit half of his strength of character, let alone his fighting prowess, Gohan. You've got some large shoes to fill."

Yamcha had a silly grin on his face. "Goku? This is just wonderful! Man… I can't wait to see his silly smile again. It's been too long."

"Oh please, you guys talk about him as if he were the greatest man who ever lived. I'm not half bad myself. Why, in my day…" Yajirobe started talking about his 'great' accomplishments, but no one paid him any attention.

"Too long indeed." The cat nodded and gazed towards the fallen warriors.

************************

Android #17 looked over at his twin sister and grinned at her. "So… what was that kiss all about, sis?"

18 scowled at her brother. "What? He was cute. And he was the only one in the lot of them that wasn't stupid enough to take us on. I thought he deserved a reward. And what better reward could there be then being kissed by yours truly?"

17 nodded. "True… but still… what are you, sweet on the little bald runt?"

The android girl laughed and shook her head. "Oh please. He's cute so he might be fun to play with, but there's nothing more to it. Don't make me laugh. But, I wasn't disrobing him and looking at his ass. So what was all _that about, dear brother?"_

The dark haired cyborg grinned. "What? She had a nice ass. And I just had to see if that tail was really attached. Didn't Goku have a tail when he was young? I wonder if they're related."

18 considered that. "Well, she could be his daughter… or maybe his sister or something. It's possible. Do you want to go back and question her?"

Android #17 shook his head and turned so he was flying face up and put his arms behind his head as if he were lying down. "Nah. What fun would that be? We'll just keep going to Goku's house and see if we can find him."

"Whatever. So, what exactly are we going to do once we get there? We have no reason to carry on Gero's plan. I have no desire to do that old pervert's bidding." The cybernetic girl stated, a bad taste in her mouth at the mention of the now deceased doctor.

17 shrugged. "Beats me. I'm curious to meet the man that made Gero shit his pants though. The old bastard programmed the command into us to destroy him, and we have nothing better to do. We could always just start destroying things randomly."

18 frowned. What would be the point? Well, I guess there's not much else to do. I don't really remember my life before Gero messed with me. The question is, why doesn't that bother me? "I suppose." 18 stated in a noncommittal tone.

The male cyborg grinned then turned over so he could see where he was going again. "Hey, is that a plane? Maybe we should destroy it for the hell of it?"

The blonde looked in the direction of her brother's gaze and shrugged. "What would be the point? Maybe we should just fly by and make the pilot crap his pants?"

"Hmm. Sure, I can't wait to see the look on his face." 17 grinned as they changed directions and flew right past the cockpit, looking in at the pilot.

"Ew, what an ugly man. Did you see that haircut? There is no way that man is married. No woman would let her husband out of the house looking like that." 18 chuckled.

"He only looked mildly surprised. I don't think he really noticed us. How disappointing. I feel like blasting him." 17 growled out. He made a sudden surprised noise when something crashed into him. "What the hell!?"

"A bird. Perhaps we're flying too low." 18 observed.

17 grabbed the bird before it could fly off and scowled at it. "Little piece of crap. How dare it fly into me!" The bird pecked at the boy's hand and surprised him, making him throw the bird which smacked into 18's chest.

"Gross! Now I have blood and bird shit on me, you baka!" 18 scowled down at her clothes.

17 shrugged. "So?" He cringed when she gave him a glare that promised a grisly death. "Fine, we'll get you some new clothes. Geez. Yours were all covered in that fluid he had us floating in anyway. Maybe a shower too, while you're at it?"

18 frowned and sniffed at herself. "That would be a good idea. Let's go, then. Hey, there's a house down there."

The androids flew down into the house and made themselves at home, finding it strange that there wasn't anyone in the house though there was a good supply of food, running water, and clothes, though they were all men's clothes. "Better than nothing, I guess. I can change into something decent then hit a town and find some better ones." 18 decided.

17 stretched out on the bed and smiled. "Suits me just fine. At least it'll give us something to do."

************************

Hercule Satan approached the decimated city of Ginger Town, sweating more and more as he came closer to the battle site. He blinked for a moment then shook his head. "I coulda sworn I just saw a blonde girl and a dark haired guy fly by… couldn't be though. People can't fly." After setting himself down just outside of the city, he sat there in the plane for a while with his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes closed. "How did I let myself get talked into this?" He asked himself aloud.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard a knocking at the glass of the cockpit. He laid his hand over his heart to verify that it was still beating as he looked to see what was making the sound. He saw a military man looking in at him, and he didn't look terribly happy. But then, with the grim face that the military personnel always had on their faces while on duty, who could tell? Mr. Satan popped the hatch up and scratched at his head. "Yes sir?" He asked respectfully. Don't piss off the man with the gun, is what my mama always told me.

"I'm not sure if you're aware, sir, but this city is under attack. Your life would likely last a bit longer if you slept somewhere else." The dog-man stated.

"Oh, ah… I wasn't sleeping. I was um… just trying to figure out the best way of um… see… I came to volunteer my services." Mr. Satan grimaced as he blurted that out, taking away his last chance of getting out of this with his life. "Um… see, I'm the current martial arts champion of the world, Hercule Satan. I figured, if I could help, I should, you know?" I'm gunna die. G'bye, Videl. Hope you have a nice life without me, baby doll.

The soldier scratched his head. "Well, I'm not sure what you could do to help. And to tell the truth, we think the attackers have left the city. Say, I've got an idea. We're short on planes right now, perhaps you could use yours to help bring some relief supplies here? I'll confirm with my commanding officer, one moment please."

Mr. Satan sighed and wiped the sweat off his brow. I can run a few supplies and go home and honestly say I helped. Perhaps I'll even get my name in the paper again? That's not such a bad deal. Videl baby, I'll be coming home after all!

The soldier returned after signing off the radio. "Yeah, it's been OK'd. What I need you to do is fly to Fort Niji and tell them who you are and say Lieutenant Enshoku [AN: Bonus points to anyone who figures out where those names came from and the possible significance. Teehee] sent you. I'll radio ahead and tell them what you're coming for. Got that?"

Hercule nodded enthusiastically. "Yes sir! Glad to help. Ready to go if that's all I need to know?"

The soldier nodded. "Yeah. They'll instruct you as to where exactly to take the supplies once they're loaded. Carry on, Mr. Satan."

The martial artist nodded and started up his engines. He was starting to take off when he stopped suddenly and popped the hatch up. "Uh… one last question. Where's Fort Niji?" The soldier fell on his butt in shock, wondering why the man had waited until now to ask.

************************

Krillin rubbed at his eyes and shook his head. "My gosh… that girl's kiss is causing me to hallucinate. I could swear I see Goku standing in front of me!"

Goku grinned. "What's this about a girl kissing you? You're the man, Krillin!"

The monk felt his eyes tearing up. "Goku?! Please… tell me I'm not hallucinating!"

"It's really me, Krillin. Look, I'll explain things in a few minutes. Right now we need to get these guys some senzu beans. You got any?" The Saiyan knelt down and checked Vegeta and winced in sympathy at his badly twisted arm.

"No. We'll have to get to Korin's tower. We sent Gohan there with Yamcha because he was near death." Krillin explained then rubbed at his eyes again in disbelief. "So you really are standing there?"

Goku laughed and grinned at the short man. "Of course! Move them together so they're touching. I'll use my new technique to get us there in a flash. Same way I got here. Man, I was in that pod on my way back here when I felt all your ki levels get dangerously low. I guess it's still flying through space." He paused for a moment, then "Aw man! And I left my new pajamas in there too! Shucks."

Krillin chuckled and started to help Goku gather up the fallen Z warriors. "Yep… same ol' Goku. Man… this is unbelievable!"

Goku scratched his head in confusion. "Hey, is there any reason why Peasa's pants are around her knees? Krillin, you sly dog!"

Krillin blushed. "It wasn't me! It was that android! He was looking at her tail. He seemed fascinated by it." And her ass…

Goku blinked in surprise. "Really? I guess they know about Saiyans. That or he just found it really unusual. Hey… speaking of which, who is the purple haired guy?"

The monk laughed nervously. "Eh… Vegeta's son from the future of an alternate dimension."

The kind-hearted Saiyan blinked a few times. "Huh?"

"Exactly!" Krillin stated, nodding in agreement.

"Alrighty… um… so we ready?" Goku asked.

The bald man nodded. "Yeah, so what do we do?"

"Just grab a hold on one of them. I'll do the rest." Goku stated, kneeling down to rest his hand on Tien's chest since he was the closest one in the pile.

Krillin shrugged and knelt down to hold Peasa's hand. "So, how will we know it's work………….ing. Um… hey Gohan." Wow… now THAT is fast!

"DADDY!!!" Gohan cried, ignoring the pile of unconscious warriors and clasping his arms around his father's waist.

"Hey there little guy. I've missed you." Goku grinned and put his arms down on his son's shoulders, feeling bad that the he couldn't return to his family before now. I should have just used the Instantaneous Movement from the start, but I wasn't sure it could handle such distances. Ah well, I'm here now.

Krillin scratched his head nervously. "Uh, Korin? I'm sure these guys would appreciate a senzu bean or two."

Korin snapped out of his trance as he had been staring at Goku and the pile of warriors and coughed nervously. "Uh… right. Here, this should be enough." Korin tossed Krillin a bag of the beans and watched as Krillin shoved them into each mouth in turn. Within minutes, everyone was standing and looking quite confused.

"Where are those tin cans!? They let us live?" Vegeta demanded. Then he noticed Goku. "Oh great. We died. Kakkarot, you clown, how are you? Crap, now I'll never get to taste Bulma's delicious pu-" He got elbowed by Peasa and it was then he noticed Gohan. "Eh, tea cake again." [AN: I'm not even going to explain that transition other than saying that it makes somewhat more sense in Japanese. Teehee]

"You're not dead. See? No halos." Goku pointed above his own head and grinned. "Actually, I'm not dead either."

Vegeta scowled. "Nani? I saw you go right into that star! How in the hell did you survive that!?"

The younger Saiyan grinned. "Well, I hit some buttons on the control panel frantically, and then some boosters fired and I kind of spun around the star and shot off into space. I couldn't control the direction though."

Peasa chuckled. "You were damn lucky. You performed a slingshot maneuver by sheer chance! Wow, the possibility of that happening from the number of buttons on the control panel and how many you'd have to hit at the exact right moment is…" She paused in thought for a moment. "One in five billion, three hundred and sixty two million, nine hundred and twelve thousand, and forty two." Everyone was staring at her with their mouths hanging open, which made her self-conscious. "What? Did my tail fall off or something?" She glanced back and blushed. "Why are my pants around my ankles?" She ducked behind Vegeta and raised them up, and grinned at Gohan whose eyes had bugged out and was now such a dark shade of red that the Saiyan girl worried that he'd choked on something.

"Eh, that android was checking you out. Sorry, I was too distracted by Goku's sudden appearance to think about pulling them back up." Krillin explained sheepishly.

Peasa grinned and wrapped her tail around the short man's waist. "Aw, Krillin, if you wanted to see me naked all you had to do was ask."

Krillin's eyes doubled in size. "No, it's not like that! It was the android, I swear!" He paused for a moment then said in a lower tone, "And maybe later, sexy."

"Ignoring my daughter's obviously flawed taste in men, where have you been all this time, Kakkarot? And how did you get here when you did?" Vegeta scowled over at the monk and wrung his hands as if they were around the other man's neck.

"Your daughter? Wow, Vegeta… when we found Peasa and the others, I had no idea you had met them before. So you're Peasa's father? Wow. You must have been pretty young, you sly dog you!" Goku grinned at the elder Saiyan.

"Nani!? You baka, she's my adopted daughter! I'm not her biological father! Could you be any more simple-minded?! I ought to…" Vegeta was interrupted by Tien.

"So, where _have you been all this time? And how did we get here?" The three-eyed warrior asked._

"Oh, uh, I landed on this planet and was nursed back to health there. They taught me how to use this technique called the Instantaneous Movement technique. Basically I can teleport to any recognizable ki from any distance. Anyone I'm in contact with teleports with me. So, I got you guys here using that technique. Cool, huh?" Goku explained.

"Well, it's good that you're here then. Teleport us to those androids so we can destroy them! You should be pretty strong, ne?" Vegeta grinned as he thought about a rematch against the beautiful blonde cyborg.

Goku laughed nervously. "Um, actually I think you're a little bit stronger than me right now. So, I doubt I'd be much more help than anyone else here. But, I know a way we can get a year's worth of training in a day."

"Explain yourself, Kakkarot!" Vegeta growled out, resting his hand on the arm that had been so badly shattered a few minutes before.

"You can't mean… the room of spirit and time?!" Krillin asked.

"Bingo! I'm sure Kami wouldn't mind." Goku assumed.

Piccolo frowned at the mention of his nemesis. I was so easily beaten… I don't think even two years of training in the room of spirit and time would be enough. Though it makes me sick to even contemplate this… I think I'll have to fuse with Kami. How revolting! "Yeah, well we'll just have to see what the senile old bastard says."

Gohan blinked in surprise as he looked over at Piccolo. "Piccolo-sensei? I thought Kami was a good guy?"

"He is. He's the guardian of Earth, son." Goku explained, ruffling the boy's hair.

"Then why doesn't sensei like…" The boy began to ask.

"Forget about it." The Namek interjected firmly. "Let's go."

Vegeta scowled and looked off in the direction he assumed the androids were. "You know, they're going to your house. Your wife might be there. Perhaps you'd better fetch her? Actually, I'd feel better if Bulma was safe on Kami's lookout, as well."

Goku nodded and concentrated. "Wow… Bulma's ki sure is stronger since I've been gone! Can she fly now? Geez."

"Hai. Though that's about the extent of it. She refuses to train to fight." Vegeta spat out. And I was so close to making her tough like a Saiyan prince's wife should be!

"Hmm… feels like Chichi is with her. Well, we can get them both in one trip then. You coming, Vegeta?" Goku asked as he raised his fingers up to his forehead.

"Of course, baka!" Vegeta growled softly when Goku put his arm on the prince's shoulder, but he didn't have time to complain before they were in Bulma's bedroom.

*************************

"Whoa… will you look at that? What do you suppose they're doing?" Goku asked, looking at Bulma and Chichi.

Vegeta shrugged. "Sleeping? Or perhaps they were mating. Saiyan women are known to lie with each other when they are without their mates. It's no big deal."

Goku got a huge grin on his face. "So ka?! Wow… I wish I could have seen that. Man, that would be so hot…"

"Baka! Get your woman up. We should start training immediately!" The prince spat out, walking around to where Bulma was. The blue haired woman's arm was wrapped securely around Chichi's waist and their barely clothed state looked somewhat suspicious. "Woman! Wake up!" Vegeta commanded.

Bulma shot upright. "What? Vegeta! I… didn't do anything, I swear! We just slept. I… Goku? Is that really you?"

Vegeta snorted. "Like I'd care if you fucked Kakkarot's mate? As long as none of your male friends stick their dicks in you, I don't mind."

Bulma blinked in surprise and blushed, though the low light level masked it. She reached over and shook Chichi since Goku was too busy ogling the two women and thinking lecherous thoughts. "Chi? I think you better wake up. And try not to faint."

Chichi rolled over towards Bulma and groaned. "Oh man, remind me not to get drunk anymore. Hey, did we… um… you know."

"Get drunk and screw?" Vegeta suggested.

Chichi sat up and pulled the covers up to cover her scantily clad body. "Oh! Vegeta, it's not what you think! Um… at least I don't think so…"

The prince chuckled. "I could care less. Now, perhaps you should look that way?"

The female Son turned and saw Goku a moment later and her expression went from surprise to disbelief to a moment of anger, before it settled on pure joy. "GOKU!!!!" She shouted and jumped out of the bed and clung to the man as if she'd die if she let him go.

"Chi… it's ok. I'm here. I'm so sorry I haven't been here. I…" Goku trailed off and just held his wife and smiled.

"Your mate has a nice ass, Kakkarot. I bet you love to do it from behind." Vegeta grinned as Bulma elbowed him in the ribs at his crass comment.

Goku grinned. "Actually, I'm happy any old way, but she sure does love it like that. Not that I'm complaining. You're right, she's got a great… OW! What'd you do that for, Chichi!? And where exactly were you hiding that frying pan?"

"Son Goku, you know better than to talk about our sex life to others! Your time away has worsened your manners, I swear!" Chichi couldn't stay mad, however, and clasped onto the man again and cried.

Bulma glanced back at her own posterior. "Do you think hers is better than mine, my prince?" She asked in a naughty tone.

Vegeta smirked down at his mate. "Well, to tell the truth… yes. But your breasts are much nicer."

Bulma hit him in the arm. "Haven't you learned by now that even if it's a lie you're still supposed to say that you like my ass better?!"

Vegeta chuckled and grabbed her bottom. "I didn't say I liked hers more, I just said it was better. It's got a nicer shape. Must be all that housework she does. But you're still my woman, and I think you're the sexiest woman on the planet. Satisfied?"

Bulma grinned. "Well, perhaps we'd better ask Goku and Chichi to leave and you can show me how sexy you think I am…"

Vegeta shrugged. "Let them watch. Hell, let them mate right next to us. I don't care." He wrapped his arms around Bulma and lowered her down to the bed as he kissed her.

"Eh… I thought we were going to take them back to Kami's?" Goku asked, blinking in surprise as Vegeta pulled Bulma's night shirt off. He didn't even feel it when Chichi elbowed him for staring at his best friend's nude body.

"It can wait!" Vegeta gruffly retorted, reaching down to grasp the woman's buttocks after he had yanked off the last of his clothing. "I'm sure you and your woman have some making up to do, ne? It's been quite a while since you've seen each other…"

Goku grinned and looked down at Chichi. "True…" He pulled his wife closer and kissed her.

Chichi blushed and pulled away slightly. "Goku! Not here… Kami, they're having sex right there! We should go to the guest room…" She was interrupted by Bulma's gasp as Vegeta entered her.

"Huh? Why? Vegeta said he didn't care if we did it right here. I don't think I can wait!" Goku exclaimed.

"Hentai!" Chichi cried, slapping her hand against her husband's chest.

"Aw come on, you've always said one of your fantasies was to be watched… and to see. This is perfect!" Without waiting for any more arguments, Goku grabbed Chichi and laid her down next to Bulma. He quickly shucked his clothing off and practically jumped on his wife. "Man, I can't wait!" He paused for a moment. "Damn, Vegeta, do you guys always get that rough?"

The prince grinned. "What? Are you kidding? This is nothing… wait till she's on top. She's an animal!"

The younger Saiyan laughed and kissed his mate and went slow and easy with her, the way she liked it. "Why do I get the feeling that this is some bizarre Saiyan bonding thing?"

The elder Saiyan laughed. "Saiyans aren't known for their modesty. And, Bulma likes to leave the door open sometimes, as well…"

Bulma blushed. "Vegeta! Well… so what? Peasa walks around naked half the time and she never closes the door when she and Krillin…"

"Quiet woman! I don't want to think about Krillin defiling my daughter while I'm screwing you! Yuck!" Vegeta shivered and glanced at Chichi. "Well… I see her breasts are quite nice as well. Tell me, Kakkarot, have you ever…"

"Oh yeah. Are you kidding? And I've even…mmph!" Goku had to quit talking when Chichi shoved her tongue in his mouth.

The two women looked at each other for a moment and then leaned over and kissed each other. "HOLY CRAP!" Goku cried, his mouth hanging open. "I think I was wrong before, Vegeta, I think we are dead and in heaven!"

"I'm not complaining." Vegeta chuckled and watched in interest as the girls began to tenderly stroke each other's breasts. Vegeta leaned back onto his knees and pulled Bulma's legs up so her feet were resting on his shoulders, giving the other woman free access to his mate's chest.

Chichi turned over and slid over to kiss Bulma and massage her breasts. "I am so turned on…" She whispered.

"Chichi? Wake up, sweetie. I really think you wanna see this…" Bulma said in between kisses.

"Wha? I'm not asleep, what are you…" Chichi trailed off as her eyes opened. Oh Kami no… it was all a dream!? She sat up and stared at Bulma for a few moments then noticed Vegeta was looking at her. She didn't even bother to cover herself up this time, even though she wasn't even wearing anything. I don't remember taking everything off… oh wait… I always sleep nude. I probably kicked off my clothes in my sleep. Not like I haven't don't that before. "Hey, Vegeta. What's going on?"

Vegeta coughed and pointed. "Behind you, woman."

Could it be?! Chichi turned slowly, feeling as if she were caught in slow motion. She burst into tears when she saw Goku's silly grin. "GOKU!" She cried and jumped up and wrapped her arms around the man's neck and kissed him fiercely before laying her head on his chest and crying.

"Your mate has a nice ass, Kakkarot. I bet you love to do it from behind." Vegeta grinned as Bulma elbowed him in the ribs at his crass comment.

Chichi blinked in surprise at the similarity between her dream and reality. Wow… if they start screwing I will be so into that… 

"It is nice, isn't it? She does love it when I do her like that, I must admit. But what she _really likes is when I... OW!" Goku grinned and kissed his wife._

"Well, we should get back to Kami's lookout. I don't want those androids bursting in here and hurting the women." Vegeta stated gruffly, wrapping his arm around Bulma protectively.

"Oh, I thought you guys were going to… um…" Chichi blushed and quit talking.

Bulma gave her a quizzical look before mischief flashed in her eyes. "Well, that can always be arranged. Vegeta?"

The prince blinked a few times and stared at his mate. "What are you talking about, woman? Is this some secret female code you're talking in?"

Bulma sighed and rolled her eyes. "We can just get into it later. I doubt he'd mind." Bulma winked at Chichi who blushed even darker.

Oh man… so embarrassed. Oh… I'm still naked! Chichi gasped in surprise and ran out to get her clothes from the guest room she had been sleeping in.

"Well… that was strange." Goku observed, scratching the back of his head.

"She just missed you, Goku. You guys have some time to make up, ne?" Bulma gave him a knowing grin.

The Saiyan laughed nervously. "Yeah… you're right." Chichi walked back in and gave them a sheepish grin. "I'm ready to go."

Goku nodded and motioned for them all to come closer. "Let's go, then. We have some androids to take care of."

**********************

Teehee, Chichi having naughty dreams. ;) They were also a way of her bond letting her know that Goku was back. And for you all to freak out and think I was Lucifer's daughter. Well… my name IS Lucy… haha. Anyway… next chapter: RoS&T training begins! And more android escapades! And I'm willing to wager there will be a nice Goku/Chichi lemon as well. Teehee. Matta ne!


	28. I Ain’t No Nice Guy After All

DragonBall V: A World Both Familiar and Foreign

Author's Note: Ah, guess it's time to update the story again. Some of you are getting impatient, and though I understand it, I'm not going to do a rush-job on the story to satisfy a few people. I believe I warned that this would be a very long story. I wouldn't be surprised if the chapter numbers get to triple digits. Depends on if I write much after the Buu saga… which I likely will. So, if some of you lose interest by that time and stop reading, I'm sorry and I understand, but you are warned of a long story impending. I think it'll be worth it but I'm biased… but at least some of you seem to be enjoying the story so far. Oh and The GirlieGyarados: No I don't write when I'm really horny… at least not any more horny than I am any time of the day. Dreams very often involve sex. Not all dreams of course and often they're not very detailed, but those that believe in the astral plane and say that is where dreams come from say that the lower levels of the plane are thick with sexual energy. On a more psychological and scientific viewpoint, we often do in dreams what we only ponder in passing thoughts. They often don't really mean anything. It's like you can dream that you shag that cute girl in Accounting just because you saw her that day and thought she had a really pretty outfit, it doesn't mean you have the hots for her. But I also said this story is a lemon and it will have sex scenes. Even a dreamed one or two. And I also apologize that the frequency of new chapters being posted has decreased but unfortunately a lot more is going on in my personal life that takes away from my valuable creative time. Anyway, I'll get to the story now.

Required Disclaimer: I don't own the DB franchise, I've never worked for them, I'm not making any money off this, and I'm dead sexxy baby! Read and enjoy.

Chapter 28: I Ain't No Nice Guy After All

Mr. Popo hurried over to the large dining table and laid some freshly made food into the center of it and picked up the already emptied serving platters scattered across it. Sweat beaded his brow as he watched three Saiyans and two demi-Saiyans stuffing food into their mouths as quickly as their chopsticks could bring it from the plates. The humans had eaten their fair share and wisely moved out of the way, since Chaotzu had nearly lost a hand to Vegeta's ravenous appetite already. "My… I had forgotten how… intense the Saiyans are with their eating." The black-skinned genie commented nervously.

"You're telling me? I've had to watch that kind of eating for half my life, and it still amazes me." Krillin commented.

Nearly as one the warriors all leaned back into their chairs and sighed in content and patted their stuffed bellies. "Oh man, that was _great Mr. Popo! The food on that planet I was on was no where near as delicious as here on Earth!" Goku commented, wiping his mouth with a napkin after noticing Chichi's warning glare. "Ah… I am stuffed!"_

"Now that our appetites are satisfied, it's time to decide on who uses this hyperbolic time chamber thing first. I say I use it first, since I am obviously the most powerful warrior here and could make the best use out of it." Vegeta grinned with pride.

"Two people may enter at the same time." Kami stated, ignoring Piccolo's death glare.

"And they can only stay at a maximum two days, or two years of training time." The formerly evil Namek added. "But I would suggest that whoever goes first only stays one day. It's bad enough that we have to let those androids run amok for that long, as it is."

"A year is more than enough for me to obliterate their tin can asses." Vegeta boasted.

"We should decide on training pairs then and the order in which they will train before anyone enters the chamber." Peasa stated with an authoritative tone.

"Kakkarot and I should go first. Then Trunks and Peasa. Then Runt and Kakkarot's brat. That should be more than enough to take on these androids and anyone else that decides to join them." Vegeta asserted.

"I was thinking you and Trunks, then Gohan and I, Piccolo and Krillin, then Peasa and Tien maybe?" Goku looked at Tien to see if he wanted a turn.

"But dad, I don't think I…" Gohan started to say, but was interrupted by Peasa.

"Kakkarot, you just throw me on the end as an afterthought? Look, I know you don't know me that well, but I can…" Peasa was then interrupted by Vegeta.

"You'll train when we tell you to train, brat. Respect your elders, or don't train at all." The prince growled, earning a glare from the Saiyan girl. [AN: I really wish I was a talented artist and could draw and post a picture of Peasa. If anyone out there is at least somewhat talented at drawing people and wants to take a crack at it, please do so and email me what you come up with. The best I can describe her is imagine what Pan would look like if Vegeta and Videl got together but give her hair like teen Gohan. She's about the same height as teen Videl. If someone DOES decide to draw come concept picture(s) of her and needs more information or whatever feel free to email me and I'll respond ASAP. Arigato!] "Trunks and I do not make good training partners. We've discovered that already."

"That's because you seem to enjoy beating me to within an inch of my life, otousan." Trunks nearly spat out the last word.

The prince grinned. "It's good for you, brat. It toughens you up. I never said I was a nice guy, did I?"

The lavender haired demi-saiyan crinkled his nose but chose not to comment. Gohan spoke up again now that the conversation had finally reached a pause. "Father, I would only slow you down in training. I haven't put a lot of effort into martial arts since before you and Mr. Vegeta went to Namek. I… don't want to be a fighter."

"That's because you're a scholar, not a ruffian like your father!" Chichi piped in.

Goku stared at Gohan in shock. "You haven't trained that much?! That's horrible! Oh man, I really wish I had been here. This is so depressing! But, I think I can get you trained."

Fear was evident in the boy's eyes. "Mr. Piccolo? Please, explain to my father why I don't want to train!"

The Namek grimaced and pulled the Saiyan aside and talked to him for several minutes. They both looked at the boy several times and a frown was evident on Goku's normally happy face. "You all should really hurry up and decide who will train first. I sense a great evil brewing on Earth. I think it's an even greater threat then the androids." Kami stated with a frown on his wrinkled face. He didn't miss the glare cast at him from Piccolo at the sound of his voice, but he didn't care what his 'other half' thought of him.

Goku and Piccolo returned and the Saiyan man rested a hand on his son's shoulder. "I won't force you to train, son. If you're that opposed to it, I understand. I'm proud of you either way."

Gohan smiled and nearly burst into tears at his father's sentiment. "Arigato, otousan."

Vegeta sighed, knowing the boy was wasting his amazing potential. "I have a solution. I will go in with Shortie. Kakkarot and Green-bean can go in tomorrow. Then my brats can go in the day after. If the androids aren't dead and if anyone else feels like going in, they can come up with their own schedule. How is that?" Vegeta suggested.

"Or you and Goku can go in and I can go in with Peasa…" Krillin added, with a lecherous grin cast at the Saiyan girl.

"We will go in the pairs I just stated. Do I make myself clear, baldie!?" The prince glared at the monk with an ever-deepening scowl on his face.

"Sounds perfect to me." Krillin said immediately, laughing nervously.

"Me too. You ok with that, Piccolo?" Goku asked the Namek.

Piccolo scowled and turned to glare at Kami. "Fine. Kami, I want to talk to you in private, you wrinkled old bastard."

"With an invitation like that, how could I refuse?" Kami quipped without humor, following the other Namek out of earshot of the others, much to Mr. Popo's chagrin. 

Vegeta walked over and gave Bulma a passionate kiss, then a tender one atop Okura's head as he suckled at his mother's breast. "I'll see you soon… not soon enough for my liking." He cast a glance at his adoptive daughter and his son from an alternate future. "Take care of your mother and the little brat, or I'll break both of your necks. Got it?"

"Hai, Otousan." They both stated in unison, then glared at each other for it.

The prince grabbed Krillin as he was starting to wander over to the Saiyan girl for a goodbye kiss and dragged him into the hyperbolic time chamber. Goku walked over and poked Peasa with his elbow. "So… what's going on between you and Krillin?"

"We just have a little fun. Not that it's any of your business." The girl frowned at Goku and walked over to Mr. Popo. "Got any books up here?"

"Oh… yes of course! I'll show you to the library." The genie quickly hurried off with the girl, sensing the tension in the air and wanting no part of it.

"What was all that about?" Goku asked, scratching the back of his head.

"Um… she takes a while to warm up to people. And since she thought you were dead…" Trunks looked at the older Saiyan critically. "So… feeling ok? Not having any… heart problems?"

Goku blinked in surprise. "No. So… you're Vegeta's son from the future or something? What's that all about?"

The lavender-haired demi-Saiyan grimaced, not wanting to get into this conversation now. "Something like that. Say, Ms. Chichi looks lonely. You guys probably have some catching up to do, ne?"

The Saiyan looked over at his wife and a big grin came to his lips. "Yeah… yeah we do. Keep an eye on Gohan until Piccolo comes back from his talk with Kami, would ya?" He walked over to Chichi and strolled away with her without awaiting a response.

Trunks looked over at Gohan who had sat down and started to play chess with Chaotzu. "Yeah… sure. I've been meaning to get to know the young Gohan anyway."

************************

Videl decided to make use of the empty dojo since she knew her father wouldn't return for quite a while. She gracefully moved about the gym, throwing punches and kicks into the body bags and rolling on the mat to train her dodging skills. She paused for a few moments to catch her breath then started with some basic katas before moving up to the more advanced ones she had learned recently. It still got under her skin that Mr. Satan had refused to train her, his own daughter, so she took her frustrations out with her maneuvers.

"I have to train harder. The Budoukai is in only two years, and I am not ready! I have to be stronger and faster than Gohan. I will beat him this time!" Videl proclaimed, launching herself into a graceful yet powerful spinning kick that would likely snap the neck of most men. She finished her moves and crouched down to catch her breath. "What I want is a sensei though, darn it."

She went upstairs and took a quick shower to rinse the sweat off then looked into the tape collection next to the huge television set that was her father's most recent purchase. She picked up the tape to first televised Budoukai and put it into the tape player and plopped onto the couch to watch it for inspiration on new moves. She quickly became fascinated by three fighters in particular, recognizing Krillin though he was barely older than herself in this tape. Another she recognized as Gohan's father, and the last was an old man named Jackie Chun. By the end of the tournament, all had mentioned an old master named Roshi. She frowned at the kamehameha wave, noticing that all the fighters there seemed to accept it as a legitimate move even though her father had told her it was just a fancy lightshow and a trick. "It looks deadly. Is it just a beam of light? And how did Gohan's dad turn into that huge ape?"

The girl sighed and got up to stretch, feeling her muscles becoming stiff from sitting still for several hours. She had dinner then decided to look up any information she could find on the turtle hermit. She soon found an island listed as his residence and decided that it was worth a try to find the old man and see if he would train her. She went to one of her father's planes, one that had a robotic pilot, and ordered it to take her to Roshi's island home. Finding out that the trip would take quite a long time [AN: Erasa said it was a 5 hour drive from the 439 mountain area to Satan City so I'll assume about 2.5 hours of flight time and since the distance is nearly double that from Satan City to Roshi's island that makes it about a 5 hour flight… approximately] Videl took a nap, leaning back in her chair while the robotic pilot flew the plane to it's destination.

The girl awoke when the plane lurched so she looked out the window and found herself on a small island. She sat up and yawned, stretching her arms out before she stood. "Wait here." She commanded the robot pilot and walked off the ship and headed towards the house in the center of the island. "Kame house… well, they call Roshi the turtle elder, so this must be the place." Videl commented to herself. She knocked on the door and waited for several minutes before knocking once again. When she received no reply she opened the door and stuck her head inside. "HELLO?! Is anyone home!?" Again, no response.

"Darn it! I flew all the way out here and there's no one here? Well, Roshi was pretty old. Could he have croaked?" Videl wondered aloud, strolling into the house to check. "Ugh… the place hasn't been cleaned in ages." After an exhaustive search, all she found was a huge collection of naughty magazines, which she quickly moved away from with a ruddy blush on her cheeks.

Up in Otherworld, Muten Roshi leaned forward as he looked into his sister's crystal ball. "What?! There's a pretty girl in my home and I'm stuck up here?! Oh, just my luck!"

Urana Baba scowled at her perverted brother. "Calm yourself, Roshi. That girl is just shy of 9 years old. Even you wouldn't chase after her." I hope.

Roshi squinted and shook his head. "Oh, these old eyes of mine are playing tricks on me. She looks at least 16 to me." He squinted again.

"Wishful thinking, perhaps." Urana suggested. "You could return to Earth, you know. Train the girl, if you like."

Roshi pointed at the halo over his head. "Have you forgotten about my little health problem?"

"That didn't stop you when you went down into that girl's bathhouse. Or the time you paid a visit to the Earth king's daughter when she was sunbathing. Or the time you…" The old woman started recounting times that Roshi had visited the Earth as well as several other planets with humanoid and attractive females.

"Ok, ok! But I still can't stay for more than a day. Rules are rules." The turtle hermit grumbled.

The fortune teller frowned in thought. "The girl has remarkable potential. It's a shame for her to fumble about with training herself. She could stand for some real mentoring. I could pull some strings for you. Perhaps I could pay a visit to Namek and have Porunga wish you back since Shenlon already has once before and is no longer able to…"

Roshi jumped up and started dancing comically. "Oh joy, oh joy! That'd be great! Oh, I miss my girlie magazines!"

"ON ONE CONDITION!" Urana shouted, quieting the old pervert down. "You agree to train that girl and not corrupt her with your perversion. Do I make myself clear?"

The turtle hermit's head moved up and down in a blur of a nod. "Oh yes! Oh yes! That sounds wonderful! It'll be great to have a pupil again. And a pretty girl no less!"

"You keep in mind that pretty girl is still a _little pretty girl. Now, if you agree you can go ahead down to Earth. I'll go to Namek's check in station and contact the current elder about wishing you back. Train that girl and we'll call it even. And you train her well. I sense great things in her future." The fortune telling old woman gave her brother a critical glare then waved her hand, using her power to teleport the man to his island home. "Whew… that took a lot out of me. Time to go to Namek." She floated off, her crystal ball trailing behind her._

On Earth, Videl was just coming out of the house when she nearly collided with the newly Earthbound Roshi. "Oh! You scared me." Videl exclaimed.

Oh crud, she _is_ only 9 or so. She's still a looker though. Give her a few years and she might give this old man a kiss in thanks for all the training I'll give her. He let out a perverted laugh for a few moments then began to sweat when he realized he was doing it out loud. He coughed and looked down at the girl through his ever-present sunglasses. "I assume you were looking for me, young lady?"

Videl frowned. He doesn't look like much. "Are you Muten Roshi, the turtle elder? The one who trained Son Goku and Krillin?"

"That's me. Those were my two best pupils. I also trained Gohan, Goku's father, as well as Ox King, Chichi's father." Roshi added. Chichi… now that girl turned into one pretty young lady. I wonder what she's up to? Oh, that Goku is a lucky man!

Videl frowned. "I think you're losing your memory, old man. Gohan is Goku's son, not his father."

"Gohan was named after his grandfather, young lady! Now I may look old, but I'm as spry as they come!" Roshi did a little dance to demonstrate his youthful energy, though it looked more like he had a squirrel running around in his shell that he was trying to grab at.

Videl felt sweat forming on her brow as she regarded the old coot. "Um… right. Well, I came to ask if you would train me? I've asked my father but he refuses because I'm a girl, or something like that. Which really pisses me off. Where does he get off…" She kept talking but Roshi tuned her out as he glanced into his house hoping that Oolong or Krillin hadn't swiped all his girlie magazines.

"Well I'll consider training you, but you're pretty young. If you were a bit older, I'd train you for a kiss. Don't suppose you'd be willing to…" Roshi began to ask.

"GROSS!" Videl exclaimed, cutting the pervert off before he could ask anything that would earn him a kick in the jaw.

"Eh… what I meant to say is, perhaps when you're older you'll honor an old man with a sweet kiss in thanks for all the training I give you…" The hermit grinned and hoped for the best.

Mr. Satan's daughter grimaced and felt her stomach turn at the thought. "Um… I can pay you for lessons. How does 300 zeni a lesson sound?"

"I don't charge… wait… 300 zeni!?" I could buy so many magazines with that much! I might even be able to get a girl to kiss me! And get a bigger television to watch my exercise programs! Oh, I hope those are still on… "It's a deal!" Oh darn… I won't get that kiss now… I would have happily waited 5 or 6 years…

Videl smiled and assumed a fighting stance. "Then let's start."

"I need to test your abilities first, and get you a shell to train with. Have patience, young lady. Would you consider moving here to train?" Roshi wasn't sure whether he wanted a girl as young as her around or not. She wasn't even old enough for him to leer at guilt free. She didn't really have anything to leer about, other than a pretty face anyway.

Videl frowned. "I go to school. And I doubt my father would be thrilled with me moving in with an old man. We do have a house somewhat closer to here than the one in Orange Star City… a beach house. Dad won't mind if I stay there and go to the school in that city… he barely noticed if I'm home or not anyway." Videl scratched her head then nodded. "That's what I'll do. Now… let's begin, please. I'm eager to learn."

Roshi nodded. "Yes, yes. I see that. All right."

Videl raised an eyebrow and cocked her head slightly to the side. "Is that a halo over your head?"

************************

Android #18 leaned against the door frame and looked out of the door of the cabin she and her brother had holed up in to find her a change of clothes. They had decided to rest there a bit simply because they were bored and had nothing better to do. "It's lovely here. I think I rather like being near the beach. It's comforting in a way. Do you think we lived near the ocean before… Dr. Gero?"

17 shrugged, plopping down on the bed and rubbing at his shower soaked hair with a towel. "I have no idea. It wouldn't surprise me though. For some reason I can almost remember being in the ocean. Swimming maybe. Or… what's the word… oh yes, surfing. Perhaps we only visited the beach though. Who knows? Does it even matter?"

18 turned and frowned at her brother. "It should. But I suppose it doesn't. Could you put some clothes on, please? At least some underwear. I don't want to look at your thing."

#17 looked down then back up at his twin sister with a playful grin. "It's called a penis, sis. Did Gero scramble your brain? But all right, if it bothers you I'll get dressed."

"It doesn't bother me. I don't really care, but if I'm looking at a penis I'd prefer it to belong to someone who isn't my twin brother." The blonde android retorted.

The dark haired artificial human chuckled and pulled on some boxers and then some jeans he had found that were a bit too big but a tight belt made them manageable enough. "Perhaps I should have tried it out on that cute girl? Though it would have been more fun if she was awake and willing, I must admit."

#18 chose not to comment on that, instead looking back out at the ocean's water. "Was there any hot water left? I don't really fancy a cold shower."

"Should be just fine. If you'd rather wait a bit that's your call. I'm in no hurry." 17 stretched out on the bed with his hands behind his head and stared up at the ceiling. I feel like I should be restless, but… strangely I'm not. Is this Gero's doing, or was I always this mellow?

18 nodded and went into the bathroom and stripped her stained clothes off and ran the water until it was steaming. She stepped in and sighed, closing her eyes and leaning forward until the hot spray was hitting the back of her head and dripping down her face. I didn't even realize that it could feel this good. I feel like I never want to get out of the shower. She sighed and turned to let the spray hit her back, feeling her enhanced muscles loosening from the heat. She took the opportunity to let her hands wander over her body, wondering if everything on the outside was the same as before Dr. Gero had cybernetically enhanced her. Momentary flashes of memory came to her as she relaxed, mostly of a younger 17 smiling at her, or running around playing. A woman came into her mind as well, a blonde haired woman who looked a lot like her but with a slightly more rounded face and a softer body figure. "Could she be… my mother?"

18 shrugged as the memories stopped coming and turned to face the water again, feeling it hitting her face and running down her neck and breasts. She reached up and cupped them gently, wondering if they were this large before Gero's tinkering or if he had enhanced them as well. "They feel real enough… soft but firm. They seem to fit my body so I assume they weren't enlarged. Not that it really matters." The girl looked back at her pert bottom and smiled in satisfaction, finding it to her liking. "I'm rather attractive. Whether my appearance was altered or not matters little."

Her hand wandered down to gingerly stroke between her legs, finding her opening moist with natural wetness. She turned her back into the spray and kept touching herself there, finding the sensation enjoyable. She closed her eyes and the short bald man appeared in her mind. "Mmm… he was so cute. And such a good kisser. He'd look better with some hair, but I'm not complaining. I wonder how good a lover he is? That tongue of his went into my mouth and did such delicious things… I wonder how it'd feel here…" 18 gasped as she felt her arousal increasing. She briefly thought about Vegeta and his manhandling of her, but even though it had been a bit arousing, she didn't find the man that appealing, so her mind returned to the bald man. "Krillin, I believe his name is. Mmmmm…. Krillin. I'll have to pay another visit to him after this business with Goku is taken care of." She sighed softly and started thrusting two of her fingers into herself and leaned back against the shower wall, imagining that Krillin was thrusting away into her. Her other hand moved up to squeeze her left breast and pinch at her nipple, the movement stemming from her imaginary lover suckling at her breast.

She groaned softly as an intense but pleasurable sensation radiated through her body in waves from her center and she lost her footing as her knees became weak and she slumped down to the shower floor and leaned back against the wall and took deep breaths to calm down. "I definitely need to do that again sometime… wow!" She smiled and relaxed, then stood up a few minutes later to continue washing herself, even though she found that she only had a strangely sweet scent radiating from skin though she was sure there was a bit of bird poop smell on her from when 17 had thrown the bird, unintentionally into her. She leaned her head out of the shower's spray and sniffed at her hair, finding it had a slight orange blossom scent and the water had cleaned it sufficiently so she didn't need to use the shampoo, which was a good thing since it was some macho manly brand that sounded like it would likely reek.

She turned the shower off and grabbed a towel and dried herself quickly then wrapped it around herself and stepped out of the bathroom. "Did any of these clothes look like they'd fit me, at least somewhat decently?" 18 asked her brother.

17 pointed at a chair which held a flannel shirt that looked like it had once been larger but had been shrunken by a careless washing, as well as a pair of jeans that looked like they belonged to a 10 year old. She frowned and found a pair of boxers in the pile that also looked like they belonged to a 10 year old. "Is this the best you found?"

The dark haired android rolled over to look at her, propping his head on his hand and elbow. "Yeah. Everything else is either quite a bit larger than that, or looks like a toddler owned them. There's a picture over there of a man and a little girl, probably his daughter. The man looked familiar too."

18 glanced at the picture and frowned. "Not surprising. He was in that plane we passed. The one we buzzed?" She tossed the towel down and slid the boxers on.

"You have a great ass, sis. I wonder if it was like that before Gero?" 17 wondered aloud.

The blonde android glared at her brother. "Why does it not surprise me that you're checking me out?"

An amused grin spread over the boy's face. "What? I'm just curious. I'm not thinking any inappropriate thoughts, if that's what you're thinking. Well, not about you anyway."

18 rolled her eyes. "You're impossible. Maybe after we see this Goku we should get you a girlfriend." She yanked on the jeans and grimaced as she zipped them up. "Well, they fit but I think I could stop traffic in them…"

17 yawned and stretched then sat up. "Yeah, if not the jeans than your tits. Damn!"

The blonde scowled. "Must you be so crude? You sound like a moron." She buttoned up the flannel shirt and looked down and frowned. It was so large she could have been flat chested or had oversized breasts and nobody could tell the difference. She brushed her hair out with her fingers then shrugged. "It'll do. Better than bird brains and shit. Wanna hang out here a while or head out?"

The raven haired android shrugged. "I say we hang out here a while longer. I'm in no rush. I'd like to take a nap. Get some sleep that isn't induced by a shut off switch, you know? Care to join me?"

18 nodded and got on the other side of the overly large king sized bed. "Damn, I almost don't know which way I'm supposed to lay. Good thing there's pillows." She glanced over and saw that her brother had already dozed off so she turned to face the ocean and felt herself drift into sleep as well as she tried to ignore the buzzing in her brain that was demanding she slaughter Goku and anyone related to him.

************************

Goku grinned at Chichi. "I missed you, Chi… I nearly forgot how beautiful you are." He held her close and inhaled her scent, a dreamy look coming over his face at the smell.

His wife smiled and gave him a sweet kiss and held him close, delighting in how his hard muscles felt against her soft skin. "I missed you too, Goku." She giggled when she felt his strong hands move down to cup her bum. She looked up into his eyes and her eyebrow rose suggestively, earning a boyish grin from her mate.

He squeezed her bottom and then laid her down gently, stripping away her clothing as carefully as he could. Though he knew she could take it if he got rougher, she preferred a soft and gentle touch and he was happy to oblige. He sometimes wished he could go all out with her, but hearing her soft gasps more than made up for the care he had to take with her. Goku leaned back to look her up and down, drinking in her naked beauty. "Wow."

Chichi giggled and refrained the urge to cover herself with her hands. "Goku, you've seen me before. Lots of times."

"I know… but… wow." He tossed his clothes off eagerly and lay down beside her, leaning over to kiss her sweet lips. He still had to refrain a giggle whenever he felt her tongue move into his mouth, but he had grown accustomed to the feeling over the years and even found it enjoyable. His hand trailed up her firm stomach and then cupped her right breast and rolled it gently in his hand and squeezed it. "Mmm… Chichi…"

The woman trailed her kisses down his chin then onto his neck, purposely running the tip of her tongue over his bond scar, driving him wild. "Mmm… I want you inside me, Goku. Take me…"

The Saiyan grinned and glanced down at her womanhood. "But I haven't… you know… licked yet. Are you sure you're ready?"

She fixed her eyes on him with an intense stare and nodded once. "I can't wait. Take me, lover!"

Goku growled softly and gingerly moved up on her, holding her close and letting her feel his body weight, knowing that drove her crazy. He felt her legs hook on the backs of his knees, as she needed no urging from him and her hand reached down to grip his hardened shaft in her feather soft touch, guiding him to where she needed him to be. She cried out louder than she expected when he slid into her and her arms wrapped around his neck tightly. "Wait… I need to readjust to you. It's been so long…"

Goku kissed her gently and stroked her hair. "Of course, love. Tell me when you're ready." They remained still for several minutes, though Goku couldn't help that his erection twitched several times in excitement. It _had_ been a long time. He chuckled every time she groaned as she twitched and she started moving her hips around on instinct. The Saiyan warrior took that as his signal and slowly slid out almost all the way then let himself sink back in to the hilt, making them both gasp aloud from the sensation.

The man looked at his mate for final confirmation and received a nod, indicating it was ok to continue. He gave her his widest grin and nibbled at her bottom lip as he began a slow and deep rhythm. Chichi sighed as she felt her passion building, her hips moving against him more urgently and her grip around his shoulders tightening to the point where a normal man would be gasping in pain. "GOKU!" She cried, gasping as an orgasm burned its way through her belly. She burst into tears, releasing the emotions she had pent up for so long.

Goku kissed her gently and ran the backs of his fingers over her cheek and gave her a reassuring smile. "It's ok sweetie. It's ok…"

She nodded and buried her face in his shoulder and sighed, regaining her composure several minutes later. She still felt a burning need in her so she reached down and grabbed a handful of her lover's muscled posterior and flashed him a naughty grin. Goku raised his eyebrow and smiled, gently withdrawing from his mate even though it made them both groan in disappointment. He smiled when she turned over and slid a pillow beneath her hips to keep them raised up and repositioned himself behind her, sliding back in without warning. Chichi groaned and wiggled her hips into him, making the man gasp in pleasure.

"I love you, Chichi." Goku whispered, resuming his slow and deep pace in and out of her.

She looked back at him with pleasure-hooded eyes and smiled. "I love you too, Son Goku."

He grinned and leaned over, kissing her bond mark and wrapping an arm around her waist and stroking her belly softly, his hips bouncing against her firm posterior with every downstroke. "Oh Kami-sama…" He groaned as he felt her squeeze down on him with her inner muscles. "I don't think I can last much longer…" He gasped.

"Mmmmm." Was Chichi's only response.

Goku grinned and sped up his motions a bit, still with tender thrusts. His tongue traveled slowly up her spine then down her shoulder to circle her bond scar before he sucked at it, feeling her tighten down on him in response. He readjusted as Chichi slid back onto her hand and knees, so he stood up on his own knees and gripped her hips and began to thrust even faster into her, spurred on by his passion. "Oh… Chichi! I'm there…" He started sliding out of her so he could spill his seed on her bum, something she normally thrilled at, but this time she leaned back to take him back inside herself. "Chichi! I'm about to cum!" He whispered, clenching his jaw from the effort of holding back his molten seed.

"I heard you, Goku. Fill me up with your seed. I want you!" She groaned out.

Goku's eyes widened, but the words spurred his passion to greater heights then he had known for years. The last time she had allowed him to ejaculate inside her was when she was about six months pregnant with Gohan. Since then, she hadn't wanted him to since she was not ready for another child. Now, she obviously was and that thrilled him. He desperately tried keeping his thrusts gentle as they sped up and he felt himself on the brink of madness. "CHICHI!" He cried, thrusting forward one last time to bury himself to the hilt, leaning down to clutch her waist as his manhood twitched inside her and erupted, filling her womb with a staggering amount of seed. He nearly wept at the sensation, feeling Chichi shaking with her own release as his teeth instinctively sunk into her shoulder as they first had nearly 10 years before.

"Oooooooooooooohhhhhhh Goku…." Chichi crooned, moving her hips against him slowly and sensuously. They both lowered themselves down as one and Goku remained inside her even as he softened.

Every time the man thought about had just happened, he felt himself stiffening again a bit, but other than a bit of gentle stroking they both contented themselves with staying in that position. Chichi murmured softly in content and drifted off to sleep, the first restful slumber she had had since before Goku had gone out into space in search of the mysterious Saiyan signal nearly two years before. She only slept soundly when she felt her lover's weight on top of her, as it had been since they first shared a bed. They slept soundly, all thoughts of killer androids swept away in their joyful reunion.

***********************

Well, I had promised a Goku/Chichi lemon, and I hope it was satisfactory. ;) I got a kick out of Roshi's return as well. The old coot deserved a return, especially since I've barely even mentioned him since his sacrifice to save Gohan's life. I didn't get to Mr. Satan's trip to the fort, but perhaps that'll be in next chapter. The next chapter or two will focus mostly on events happening up on Kami's lookout, but I'll of course keep you up to date on the androids, Videl, and Mr. Satan. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I look forward to reviews! Till next time…


	29. Reaching From Nowhere

DragonBall V: A World Both Familiar and Foreign

Author's Note: Haha… someone threatening me with a frying pan to make Gohan train? That's funny. Bring it on. ;) Gohan will train when he either A) Is forced to or B) Realizes that the reason his power is so unpredictable is because of lack of training, not because he can't control it. But, he's 10 years old, cut him some slack. ;) His loss of control affected his confidence pretty deeply. You don't just get over something like that easily. Anyway… I think the end result will be satisfactory. I'm not keeping him from training because I'm a sadistic bitch, it's just an integral part of the plot. Deal with it. Heh And so chapter 29 begins…

Required Disclaimer: I don't own the DB franchise, I've never worked for them, I'm not making any money off this, and I'm dead sexxy baby! Read and enjoy.

Chapter 29: Reaching From Nowhere

"Look, I don't like the idea of fusing with you any more than you do, but I think it's our only chance to help." Piccolo stated in a gruff tone, scowling at the guardian of earth.

"This stems from your defeat at the hands of those androids, I presume?" Kami asked, glancing down at the earth at the approximate location of the cyborgs.

Piccolo's eyes went that way as well, though he couldn't sense the androids. "Partly. It's just the best solution, overall. I know the incredible power I can gain from fusing with another Namek, as I had done it before with Nail. But I think it would be even more so with you, since we were once one, however revolting that thought it."

Kami nodded, deep in thought. "I see. So a year in the Room of Spirit and Time won't be enough, in your estimation?"

"Would I ask of you such a repulsive thing as fusing together if I thought it would be enough?!" The younger Namek shouted, on edge already just from talking to Kami. No matter how 'good' he was now, his former self had hated Kami with a burning passion for hundreds of years and those feelings still remained in his younger incarnation. No amount of caring for the Earth and especially about a young demi-Saiyan boy could change that.

"The androids aren't our biggest problem. I sense a much greater evil on the Earth. That should be our primary concern." The guardian commented, reaching out with his senses and trying to pinpoint the source of the foreboding he felt.

Piccolo scowled. "You mentioned that before. If it's true, then it's even more of a reason to fuse. Do you not agree?"

The wizened old Namek frowned and paced slowly, his cane tapping against the floor of the Lookout rhythmically. "If we fuse, it's irreversible. You realize this, of course?"

"Unfortunately, yes." The other Namek replied, distaste evident in his tone.

Kami nodded. "Mr. Popo would like to say his farewells to me, I am sure. Though I will live on in you, it won't be quite the same, I imagine. Perhaps fused together we'll be able to sense where this new threat is before it is too late."

"Hmph. We should hurry then. Get a move on, you geezer. Try not to die or go senile on me before we fuse. And we will be using _my_ body. I don't want to end up looking like a green raison." Piccolo declared.

"Of course." Kami replied offhandedly, moving towards Mr. Popo to tell him the news and to say goodbye.

**********************

Mr. Satan touched down inside the walls of Fort Niji, quickly identifying himself before he found himself suddenly in an inhabitant of Otherworld. "That soldier said I could help with transporting supplies for relief of the citizens of Gingertown?" The world champion asked.

"Hmm, yes. You can take supplies to General Murasaki, who is fairly close to Gingertown. Any evacuated citizens will be there." Lieutenant Enshoku replied. It was a lie, of course.

"Right. Well feel free to load what supplies you can onto the plane. It's not much but it should help out." Hercule stated, obvious arrogance in his voice.

"Yes, of course." The soldier agreed, motioning to some enlisted men to start loading supplies.

"Hey, uh, I'm not an expert on the army or anything, but aren't those red scarves you all are wearing against the military dress code or something?" Mr. Satan asked, scratching his head in confusion.

"Oh no, our platoon always wear these red scarves. We're a kind of special forces, you could say." The soldier quickly stated, not wanting their cover to be blown.

The martial artist nodded. "Oh, yes of course. Oh… looks like they're about done. I'll be on my way then. Where is this Murasaki guy?"

"General Murasaki. And here's a map. Thank you again for providing this valuable service, good citizen." Lt. Enshoku watched Mr. Satan take off into the air again and he grinned. "The revived Red Ribbon Army thanks you for your valuable support, chump." The officer laughed as Hercule was taking mostly weapons and some equipment to the young general, child of the third Murasaki ninja brother and General Red's daughter.

**********************

Vegeta stared off into the white expanse of the Room of Spirit and Time, deep in thought. It had been nearly ten months inside the chamber already, and he had reached a plateau in his strength level. No matter how hard he trained and pushed himself, he could feel what seemed to be a barrier inside him that prevented him from going further. And this disturbed him. Two possibilities occurred to him. Either he had reached the limit of his abilities, or there was a level beyond a Super Saiyan. "Hmph. Beyond a Super Saiyan? The most coveted state of being that has ever existed to the Saiyan peoples. It seems preposterous." Vegeta grimaced and spat onto the featureless ground. "There must be an answer. To never get stronger? Such a thing is unthinkable. I would rather die than reach my limits and stagnate."

The prince flexed the arm that the android had shattered, and though no physical pain remained, the ghost sensation of the injury remained when he remembered it. It was a constant reminder that no matter how strong he became there might be someone who was stronger out there, and it was the inspiration to exceed his limitations by any means necessary.

Pondering limitations reminded him of Krillin, who had seemed to reach his own limitations months before. The monk was driving himself, possibly even harder than Vegeta himself, but the confines of his power remained. The human was now not just fighting against his own limitations, but the depression that reaching them created. It was something that the Saiyan could offer no console on, because he was beginning to fall into those depths himself.

"You're up early." Krillin commented, approaching the prince.

Vegeta grunted in acknowledgment and turned to look at the other man who was in little more than rags. Their clothes had seen better days, being stained with blood and sweat, and bearing scorch marks and tears that made them appear even worse. "I've been thinking about our situation. Perhaps we should exit the room early. We seem to have done all we can already."

Krillin was shocked. The proud and arrogant Vegeta seemed to be admitting defeat. It was too much to comprehend. "But… we can't! We're not ready!"

"And what would you have us do!? Stay in here and struggle to increase our strengths by such a marginally small amount that we can barely tell the difference!?" Vegeta demanded, losing his temper. "You're barely stronger now than you were four months ago! What will two more months get us!?"

Krillin looked down, his fist clenched in frustration. The Saiyan's words stung, because they rang true. But leaving before the year was up just seemed… wrong. "We just have to. The fate of the planet could depend on it. There must be something more we can do."

Vegeta sighed and turned away from the monk. "The only thing I can think of is going deeper into the room, where the conditions are even more extreme and unpredictable. Perhaps that will help."

The monk rubbed at his head, which now sported thick black hair since he had not bothered to shave it while training. There didn't seem to be much point in it anymore, as it was a practice he had begun back when he was a monk in Orin Temple. That life had been left behind over half a lifetime ago. "It's worth a try. Anything is better than giving up and accepting our limitations."

Vegeta smirked.

Krillin blinked. "What is that look for?"

"I knew you'd say that. Let's get to it then, runt. I'll be fighting you at the pinnacle of my powers today, so prepare yourself!" A golden aura burst into existence around the Saiyan warrior and a primal war cry screamed forth from the man's lips.

"Aw shit… he tricked me!" Krillin couldn't help but smile and powered up to his own maximum level and followed his partner out into the depths of the Time Chamber, where they would both seek to surpass their limitations, even if it killed them.

*****************************

Goku looked up at the clock outside of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber and sighed. "Just four more hours. Man, I hate waiting!" He grinned at his wife, a twinkle in his eye.

Chichi's eyes widened and she shook her head quickly. "Oh no, mister! We've already done it twelve times since you came back! I am already sore in every place that could be sore. Are you insatiable?!"

Gohan blinked. "Done what twelve times, mom?"

The woman's face turned so red that she looked like a lobster. "Nothing for you to worry about, son!" She said quickly, before Goku could respond as she knew he would. She frowned however when Peasa leaned over and whispered into the boy's ear, who in turn blushed.

Peasa looked up and grinned when she saw Chichi's scowl. "What?"

"Stop corrupting my son!" She cried, reaching for a handy frying pan that she always kept nearby.

"Bah, please. Like telling him that you guys like to be alone to get all kissy kissy is going to corrupt him? If you really want me to corrupt him though, I'll tell him that you were mat-" Peasa began.

"Diligence! Eh… that we were being diligent about preparing for those androids." Chichi scowled at the girl, who was chuckling at the older woman's embarrassment. [AN: Mating in Japanese is tanetsuke, and diligence is tannen, so the transition makes sense that way. Heh]

"Sis, leave Ms. Chichi alone." Trunks grumbled, walking up behind her and scowling down at her.

"You're no fun." She grumped, elbowing the boy in his ribs.

Goku was laughing at their antics but stopped suddenly and gazed off with an intense look on his face. "Daddy? What's wrong?" Gohan asked. "Is it… the androids?"

The Saiyan shook his head. "No. I'm just sensing someone I shouldn't be sensing. Master Roshi _is_ still dead, right?" At Gohan's nod, Goku continued. "Well, I'm sensing him. I think he's on his island, too. I should check it out, just in case."

The demi-Saiyan boy grinned. "Oh, could I go as well, father? He did give his life for mine, after all. I want to thank him."

Goku glanced up at the time then nodded. "We'll be back soon. Does anyone else want to go?"

"Roshi? Krillin has mentioned him a few times. I wouldn't mind meeting him. I'll go too." Peasa answered, approaching the older Saiyan.

"Tien? Yamcha? Chaotzu?" Goku asked, looking over at the warriors that were playing a game of cards but was met with negative replies.

"If it is him, I'll catch him later. If it isn't… well… then I'd really rather not find out, ya know?" Yamcha stated with a grin.

"Oh, don't even _ask_ me, Goku. Your longest and dearest friend in the whole wide world, who has been there through thick and thin!" Bulma exclaimed.

Goku laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. "Do you wanna go, Bulma?"

"To see Roshi? I'll pass. That old pervert would probably try to get me to show him my breasts or underwear again, knowing him. And I don't want to be away from my baby, who just went to sleep. But thank you for asking (after I prompted you too!)" The blue-haired lady replied. She smirked at Peasa. "Oh, he is going to _like you, Peasa. Especially since you are so immodest."_

Goku blinked a few times then looked at Peasa and Gohan. "Ok then, are we all ready?"

"Yeah!" Gohan exclaimed.

Peasa nodded, wondering just how perverted Roshi could really be. "Ok then, hold on!" Goku put his fingers up to his forehead and concentrated on Roshi's ki. A moment later, they vanished. [AN: This brings up an interesting question. I could have sworn that they say in DBZ that the androids didn't have ki that the Z warriors could sense, so how did Piccolo find the androids so quickly? I know that Vegeta and Trunks basically found Cell and Piccolo so that explains it for them, and Cell found them because Piccolo was fighting them, but how did Piccolo sense them? Hmm... Perhaps his superior mental abilities helped or something? Heh]

*****************************

Videl groaned and leaned against a tree, scowling at the old turtle hermit. "Look, you've timed my running speed, you've seen how high I can jump, you've seen me stand on my hands, as well as the dozen or so other tests you've had me do. When are you going to spar me to see my fighting skills, or show me some moves, or _something_! We've been at it all night and half the day already! I'd like to actually learn something before I go home and sleep."

Roshi frowned, one hand resting behind his back and the other holding his walking stick, in his customary manor. "Young lady, I've been training fighters since before you were born. In fact, I've been training fighters since before your _grandfather_ was born. I know a thing or two about the process. Now, so far you haven't shown me anywhere _near_ your maximum abilities. Power up your ki to its maximum level and let's see what you can do. No need to hide it."

The girl stared at the old man, confusion evident on her face. "What are you talking about? The only references to ki I've come across talk about focusing it like to break boards and such. And descriptions on the proper way to breath, and what not. Is that what you're talking about?"

Roshi readjusted his sunglasses and looked the girl over again. I can sense a great power within her. Could she not realize how to access her power at will? Oh, I have my work cut out for me! "I'll show you what I mean. Then I'll show you how to do the same." The old man tossed his walking stick to the side and flexed his muscles. After a few moments, trails of ki flowed over his body as he powered up and his muscles bulged out. "Do you see?" The hermit asked, facing the girl.

Videl blinked. "Steroids?"

"Nani?! No, you silly girl! This is all natural! I'm so handsome, aren't I?" Roshi posed, but the girl was obviously unimpressed. With a nervous cough, the hermit powered down. "Now you try. Focus your power and increase it as much as you can."

Mr. Satan's daughter sighed and flexed her muscles and took deep breaths, but her ki level remained the same. "Ok, I think I did it."

"You haven't done a darn thing!" The old master shouted. He took a few breaths and rested his arms behind his back and pondered how to teach her to manipulate her ki level. "All right then, we'll try some breathing exercises. Perhaps some meditation. To tell you the truth, this is something that most fighters instinctively learn how to do. I've met fighters who always remained at their maximum power without knowing how to power down and mask their energy, even completely hide it, but I have never met someone who was at a low power level which was obviously not anywhere near their maximum and _not_ know how to raise it! My gosh, girl. Who has been teaching you?!"

The girl coughed nervously and glanced towards the sea. "Actually, I've uh… been teaching myself."

Roshi was so shocked he lost his balance and fell to the ground. Had he not fallen, his jaw likely would have. He stood back up and dusted himself off with a sheepish grin. "I'm both impressed and disappointed, then. You've become remarkably strong on your own, but you've failed to learn some of the basics. Why, you probably don't even think you're that much stronger than the average fighter, I presume?" The blue-eyed girl shrugged in reply. "My gosh. Have you ever even been in a real fight?"

"I was in the Tenkaichi Budoukai." Videl proclaimed proudly. "I placed second. I lost to one of your former pupil's sons, actually. Son Gohan."

The hermit chuckled. "I imagine he beat you into the ground, am I right? Did you even land a single blow?"

Satan's daughter narrowed her eyes in anger as resentment flowed through her tone. "Actually we fought at a stalemate for a long time, until we were both exhausted. He ended up being just slightly better than me in the end."

This time it was his jaw that hit the ground. "But… that's impossible! Gohan is one of the most powerful fighters I've ever known! He could crush me with a flick of his little finger!"

"Gohan is?" Videl asked, blinking in confusion.

"How could you have nearly beaten Gohan if you didn't manipulate your ki level?! Did he use any energy attacks?" She gave him a blank look, so he had his answer. "Ok then, did he fly at least?"

"Like in a plane?" The girl's large blue eyes were blinking at a rather rapid rate as she stared at the elderly hermit.

"Hmm. Sounds like he went easy on you, then." The turtle elder observed.

Videl growled in annoyance. "You nasty feeble little twit! How dare you!? We both fought with everything we had! If he didn't, then he has dishonored me!"

Roshi shook his head. "No, no. He likely didn't want to hurt you. That, or he enjoyed the fight and wanted to make it last as long as possible. Perhaps he was smitten with you?" A leer spread across his face. "Or perhaps he just didn't want to be seen using energy attacks and flying at such a public place. You should have seen how many people were chasing after poor Goku after those tournaments. I always fought in disguise, of course."

Videl frowned, then realization dawned on her. "You fought as Jackie Chun! I saw you in the old tapes of the 21st and 22nd Budoukai!"

Damn she sure did figure that out fast. She's got quite a head on those shoulders. Roshi blushed in embarrassment as his deception was uncovered. "Well, eh… so anyway, let's see you try to power up again. If you like, I'll show you the kamehameha wave attack, to show you what you can do with energy like that?"

The girl nodded eagerly. "Please! My father has been telling me that such attacks are tricks, so I must see it for myself! I want to know the truth."

The hermit frowned. "A trick? Only the foolish and simple-minded would write off such fighting techniques as tricks. I feel sorry for you, young lady. Now, stand back." Roshi powered back up, shaking from the sheer amount of power that his skinny little body generated. "Ka….. me…. ha… me… ha!!!! Oh crap!"

Just as he blasted off his attack, Goku appeared out of thin air with Peasa and Gohan in tow, the wave flying straight at them. "AAAH!!" Goku cried, ducking as the wave singed his hair. Peasa had tripped and fallen on her butt and Gohan had simply stepped sideways.

"What the hell are you just appearing out of nowhere like that for, Goku!? Are you crazy! I'm training a pretty girl here, and you just… hey… how did you appear out of nowhere like that?" Roshi ranted, then stopped as he became confused.

The Saiyan laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. "Oh, it's a trick I picked up." He blinked as he saw the little girl staring up at him in awe. "Who is the new student? And isn't she a little young for you, you sly dog you?"

"Gohan?" Videl asked.

"Videl?" Gohan asked simultaneously. They laughed and approached each other shyly.

"My… he seems… smitten." Peasa remarked, glancing at the older Saiyan.

"That's my boy!" Goku exclaimed.

Roshi noticed Peasa finally and his pupils transformed into large red hearts. "Whoa baby! Who is the hot chick! If I had known a cute girl like that was coming, I would have put on some cologne!"

The Saiyan girl frowned. "Is he always like that?"

"Only when females are around." Goku whispered behind his hand.

Roshi rushed forward and grinned at the girl, letting out his most perverted and annoying laugh. "Say, what's your name, beautiful? I'm Roshi, the turtle hermit! The great and powerful warrior, trainer of Goku and Krillin! Originator of the kamehameha wave! And handsome ladies man! Wanna go for a romantic stroll around my island?!"

Peasa's eyes widened. "So, you're a great fighter, huh? All right, if you can beat me in a spar you can do whatever you want to me. Deal?"

Roshi coughed. "Well, I'm not in the habit of hitting ladies, especially lovely and voluptuous ones like you." He leaned over suddenly and whispered to Goku, "Is she strong?" Goku shrugged. Roshi, thinking that meant no, grinned. "All right! But… not that it will happen, but what if you win?"

The Saiyan girl grinned in a very evil manner. "Then I get to do whatever I want to you, of course."

The hermit danced from foot to foot and spun around. "Oh, lucky day, lucky day! I think I'm a winner either way! Woohoo!" He assumed a fighting posture. "Let's get to it then!"

The warrior-scientist chuckled and crossed her arms across her chest, not bothering to assume a stance. "Go for it."

Roshi rushed forward at his top speed, which to a normal human was faster than the eye could follow, but to a warrior of a Saiyan that was just shy of becoming a Super Saiyan, it was nothing. The old man threw a punch but before it could land the girl's tail lashed out and swatted him, lightly for her, across his face. He was thrown into the air, across the island, and about 10 meters out into the sea. "AAH! Help!" Roshi thrashed around, shocked at finding himself, dazed and disoriented, in the ocean's water.

"How unimpressive. That's about as much effort as I use to flick a fly away." The girl commented.

"Poor fly!" Goku observed with a grin. He frowned at the old hermit who was still flailing about. "I wonder if he ever learned how to swim? I had better rescue him." Goku floated into the air and over to pick the hermit up out of the water and carried him back to land.

Videl stared with her mouth hanging down past her knees. "He…. He's flying!"

Gohan chuckled. "I can teach you how to fly, you know."

She turned to regard the boy with her large expressive eyes. "Really? That would be great! Hey… it's nice to see you again, by the way." With a playful grin she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and gave him a sweet hug.

The boy blushed and shuffled his foot nervously. "Aw… thanks. Same here. Sorry I haven't emailed recently, just been busy, you know? Some major stuff is happening."

"Like what?" She asked.

The Saiyan boy shrugged and glanced at his father. "Probably nothing we can't take care of. Hey, I want you to meet my dad. And this is my Aunt Peasa. I guess you already know Master Roshi since you were here…"

"Aunt? Hmph." Peasa smirked at the boy and reached out with her tail and brought him towards her, chuckling as he cried out in surprise. "I'm not old enough to be your aunt, kiddo. Cousin maybe." She ruffled his hair and released him, then looked at Videl and bowed slightly out of politeness. "Nice to meet you, Videl. Gohan talks about you all the time. It's nice to finally meet his little girlfriend."

Videl blinked and looked at the boy who had turned a bright shade of red. "Girlfriend?" She grinned playfully, thinking of ways to tease and torment the boy now.

"She means that like female friend, of course." He threw a dirty look towards the girl and blushed when she blew a kiss at him. "She just enjoys teasing me, that's all."

Videl nodded and looked at Goku, who was staring off in the distance. "Hello sir. Um… I thought Gohan said you were dead?"

Goku blinked and looked at her. "Oh, I wasn't really dead. I was just lost in space. I wound up on this planet where I learned the Instantaneous Movement technique which I used to get here, which is…" He caught the horrified look on Gohan's face so decided a change of subject was necessary. "So, anyway I just got back yesterday so I haven't heard anything about you yet. Which frankly surprises me, seeing how pretty you are. Don't you like her, Gohan?"

The boy vainly wished he could disappear. "Dad! She's my friend! Things have been a bit intense, I'm sorry I hadn't gotten around to telling you about the new friends in my life in the whole hour I've seen you since you got back, what with you spending all that time in that bedroom with mom. How long can she massage your back to help you prepare for the androids, anyway?! My gosh."

"Actually, your mother and father were…" Peasa began.

"So this girl is Gohan's girlfriend? My, he starts young. I'm so proud of him! So Peasa, I'm ready to accept my punishment. I've been a naughty little hermit…" Roshi grinned lecherously at the Saiyan girl, changing the subject immediately.

"Good. Walk around on all fours and bark like a dog. If you're lucky, I might even let you kiss my feet." She smirked, thinking the man would back out, but instead he eagerly dropped down and started hobbling around on his bony little knees and hands, barking and carrying on. Peasa scowled and leaned over to whisper in Goku's ear. "This isn't a punishment for him, is it?"

"Doesn't look that way. I don't think anything you could have him do would bother him, to tell the truth." He whispered back.

The Saiyan girl sighed and began to ignore the old man, despite his best efforts at getting her attention. Videl took that opportunity to ask Gohan a question about the other girl. "Is that a tail on her? Didn't your dad have one when he was younger? How strange."

Gohan nodded. "I use to have one too, but it got cut off." Several times… "Long story, I'll tell you about it sometime."

"So, what is going on with you and your dad? It sounded like something big." She asked, backing away when Roshi began to sniff at her feet. "By the way, I saw you on the news footage at Gingertown when it was under attack."

Gohan's eyes widened in shock. "I was on the TV?! Man, I was only there for a few minutes. Well, to sum it up those guys that attacked weren't the worst of the bunch, there's two more that are so powerful they beat up Mr. Piccolo, Krillin, and some of the other most powerful fighters on the planet. They're in training now to fight them again, so we're hoping for a better outcome. These guys will be kind of destroying things until they're taken care of."

The blue-eyed girl blinked several times. "You say that with such a straight face, too."

The boy shrugged. "Excuse me a minute. Master Roshi?" He waited until the hermit stood back up and brushed himself off, looking appropriately embarrassed by his shenanigans. "I wanted to thank you for saving my life by sacrificing your own a few years ago. It's a debt I could never repay. Domo arigato."

The old hermit blushed in embarrassment. "Oh, it was nothing. I was glad to help. No need to be so formal."

Videl scratched her head, unsure of what was going on now. The day had gone from weird to bizarre.

"Oh! I know a way you can help me out. Show Ms. Videl here how to power up! I've been trying but not doing a very good job of it." Roshi pleaded.

Gohan nodded, glancing at his father who was busy talking with Peasa. Both looked quite serious so he didn't want to disturb them. "Sure. I have a little time. I already taught you how to access your ki at the Budoukai. Remember that meditation I showed you? Let's spar a bit, I'll bet you raise your energy unconsciously while we fight. Once you realize you're doing it, you can figure out what you're doing and do it consciously, ok?"

The girl shrugged and nodded. "If you say so." Finally I'm going to actually learn something! And test my skills against Gohan at the same time!

They assumed fighting stances, and Gohan attacked first, coming at her with a furious series of blows that had her backing up and taking more shots than she could believe. Kami-sama, he seems a hundred times better than the last time we fought! He's… OW! She gasped and fell to her knees, clutching at her aching stomach.

"Come on Videl, you were stronger than that nine months ago! Get up." The Saiyan frowned, backing up. He felt his father's eyes on him and figured Peasa was watching as well. Satan's daughter shook her pain off and ran forward, dropping at the last moment and kicking upwards to land a blow against the boy. She immediately twisted and brought her fist around, but the boy blocked it and head-butted her, knocking her silly. "You're still barely doing it. Come on, concentrate!"

She growled and rushed forward and punched and kicked as fast as she could, becoming frustrated as Gohan easily blocked and dodged the blows, the whole time telling her that she was barely accessing her power. The admonishments were wearing on her nerves and she was becoming more frustrated by the moment.

"Whoa! Stop, you two." Goku shouted suddenly, shocking them both into stillness. "Videl, you're getting frustrated. Take a 5 minute break and meditate. Calm yourself down, find your focus. You're relying on your muscles to try to win and that just won't cut it. Find the source of the energy that flows _into _your muscles, and you'll have found your ki. Concentrate on it, build it up, spread it throughout your body. It shouldn't be hard once you can sense your own power."

Gohan blushed, realizing how much more experienced at this that his father was. He smiled sheepishly at the man in gratitude, but Goku's eyes were fixed on the girl so he missed it. The boy sighed and sat down against a palm tree.

"Do you always drop your guard on your left side when you fight, Gohan?" Peasa asked, breaking his reverie as she sat down next to him and looped her tail around the tree and his midsection.

"Do I? I'm not very experienced. I'll have to try to work on that." The boy admitted.

The older girl smirked and poked him in the ribs. "That requires training, silly boy."

Falling silent for a few moments, he watched Videl meditate and could sense her power level rising at a rapid rate. "I see your point. But, I have to be careful. I don't want to lose control again."

"Three years is a long time, kiddo. Control comes with experience." She smiled at him and saw the look on his face. He almost seemed in awe of her. She broke the moment by ticking his nose with the tip of her tail, making him sneeze violently. "I think she's ready for you, short stuff."

The boy rubbed at his nose and looked at Videl, who had just stood up and resumed her fighting stance. "Right." He stood and approached the human girl carefully, watching for when she would attack. He didn't have to wait long, as she disappeared for a moment and appeared in front of him, with her fist buried in his gut. "Holy crap!" He shouted, backing away and staring at the girl in shock.

"Good one, Videl!" Goku shouted encouragingly.

The girl smirked and gestured with her fingers for the Saiyan boy to attack, which he did after a moment of consideration. Blows were exchanged at a rate that was nearly mind-boggling. Gohan swept the girl's legs out from under her suddenly and drove a fist into her gut as she was falling. He paused a moment, thinking he had hit her too hard when her foot came lashing upwards and he started stepping back too late and got caught in the nose by her heel. Blood dripped down and his eyes teared up as he backed away. "Ow!" He cried.

Goku knelt down and checked the nose for damage and glanced over at Videl who seemed ashamed about hurting the boy. "Videl?" She stiffened, expecting a scolding. "That was a good move. Be careful though, you left yourself wide open to have your ankle grabbed and a knee driven into your spine. You're lucky Gohan was too slow to catch that."

It was Gohan's turn to blush in embarrassment now. "You did good too, son. But your inexperience is showing. If you two continue, she'll wipe the floor with you. Do you understand why?"

The Saiyan boy scowled and looked away. I don't even want to be a fighter and you're making me ashamed because I'm not a good one?

The elder Saiyan sighed and looked over at Videl. "You'll learn a lot from Master Roshi. Don't let him talk you into showing him your underwear or kissing him or anything like that though. If he tries, just whack him upside the head."

"Hey! What do you think you're doing, young man!?" The hermit exclaimed.

Goku glanced up at the sky. "It's about time to go. Vegeta and Krillin will be done soon. You guys ready?"

Gohan shook his head. "One minute, dad." He approached Videl and smiled, glad that his nose wasn't bleeding anymore. It was mostly just a scratch from the heel of her shoe, after all. "It was great to see you again, Videl. I hope to meet you in the next Budoukai. I'll have to train hard, now that I've seen your potential."

Videl grinned and shrugged modestly. "It's no big deal. I was impressed by your skills. We'll both have to train hard." She scuffed her foot against the ground and noticed Goku was looking a bit impatient, though he seemed interested in how this chat was turning out. Peasa was giving her a knowing grin, which she tried to ignore, and Roshi was drooling over the Saiyan girl. "I can't wait for the Budoukai. Maybe you can visit again soon? I'm staying at a beach house over in Basiltown. And I'll be training here afternoons and evenings."

The boy grinned and nodded. "I'd like that." He noticed she seemed to be waiting for something. Oh… how embarrassing. Everyone is staring at me! He glanced back and corrected that thought. Ok, Master Roshi seems more interested in Peasa's tail. He looked back at Videl. She has such pretty blue eyes… She still looks like she's waiting for something. "Um… well… see you soon, I hope."

Videl scuffed her foot against the ground some more, shifting a bit on her feet.

Gohan scratched the back of his head nervously.

Videl bit her lip and swayed gently, still waiting for something.

"Oh for Kami-sama's sake, just kiss the girl!" Goku cried in exasperation.

"Nani!? But Dad, I… MMPH!" Gohan froze as Videl leaned forward and fastened her lips on his, tired of waiting.

She backed away and grinned. "See ya." I would have settled for a hug, but when opportunity knocks… oh his cheeks are so red! So kawaii!!!

"Uh… yeah…" Gohan tripped and got up, laughing in embarrassment. He waved then winced and dropped his arm back to his side, then gave her a goofy smile and stumbled again before he felt his father catch him. "Bye!"

"That's my boy!" Goku announced, bringing his fingers up to his forehead. He felt Peasa put a hand on his shoulder then felt her stiffen. A moment later Roshi was flying through the air again and the girl was readjusting her shirt. Goku chuckled, knowing the old man had taken the opportunity to grab the girl's breast, something he always seemed to do when a girl was distracted. Some people never change… They vanished a moment later.

Videl blinked and looked around. "Wow!" She smirked at Roshi and settled back down on the ground and relaxed, despite the pathetic cries coming from the man that he was drowning. Please… a man can't live on an island in the middle of nowhere for all these years and not know how to swim…

Five minutes later, she started to sweat as the man had dipped under the water and not resurfaced. Beneath the water, Roshi was trudging back towards land beneath the water. Good thing that dragon hasn't wished me back yet. Damn girl let me drown! What gratitude… hmph!

Videl grinned, thinking about Gohan again. "It was so great seeing him again. He's so cute! I wonder if he thought I looked cute. Oh, my hair is all messed up and I'm all sweaty! He probably thought I was a slob. Ah well, if he doesn't like me for who I am then he can take a hike! It was fun kissing him though!" She paused for a few moments and sighed when she saw Roshi's bald head break the surface of the water. Oh good, he's not dead. I would have hated to have that on my conscience. Well… relatively not dead… She chuckled at the halo. Before the man's nose and mouth rose above the water though, the halo suddenly vanished and the old hermit started coughing and sputtering and hurrying forward.

"Oh what bad timing! Darn you Baba, I bet you did that on purpose!" He shouted after he collapsed onto the beach.

Videl raised an eyebrow. "Well, I guess I'll see you for tomorrow's lesson. I should get home and get some sleep. I've been up for a long time now."

The turtle elder grumbled for a few moments about his sister then realized what the girl had said. "Oh! All right then, rest well. I'll expect great things out of you tomorrow, after seeing your performance here today. Expect to be pushed to your limits!"

Videl nodded then bowed. "Arigato, sensei." She headed for her plane and asked the pilot to take her to the beach house and leaned back in her seat and dozed off.

************************

Here we are at the end of another chapter. Heh. Except for the androids I pretty much touched on everyone, I think. I had originally intended a small scene with the androids as well, but it just didn't fit with this chapter so it'll have to wait till the next one. And speaking of the next one… landmark #30! Here's what you can expect: He's mean, he's green, and he's got a really big… tail! Yep, the appearance of Cell! And another lean green fighting machine, Piccolo! The androids of course, and Vegeta and Krillin will make their presence known as well. Get ready for a number of action packed chapters! It'll be great. Teehee. Reviews are as always greatly appreciated. You guys keep me going with those. Otherwise I probably would have gotten frustrated and quit by now. Heh. Byebye!


	30. Need

DragonBall V: A World Both Familiar and Foreign

Author's Note: Big big chapter, this one. Teehee. Prepare your emotions for a roller coaster. You have been warned. And now, the story.

Required Disclaimer: I don't own the DB franchise, I've never worked for them, I'm not making any money off this, and I'm dead sexxy baby! Read and enjoy.

Chapter 30: Need

Android #17 pulled a box out from under the bed he had been sleeping on moments before. He had made the mistake of wanting to discover if his sister was ticklish, so he had reached over and tickled at her smooth flat belly. Given that she was asleep at the time, she had reacted on reflex and swatted him in the nose where he had promptly fallen on his back on the floor below and banged his head against the nightstand. Growling, he turned over to push himself up when he noticed the box. He opened it and whistled softly. "Hey sis. Wake up! I found something you might like."

18 yawned and scratched her stomach which was still tingling and opened her large blue eyes and fix them on the male android. "What could you have found that could possibly interest me, dear brother? Did you find a surfboard or something?"

The dark haired cyborg glanced back under the bed but was disappointed. "I wish. Nope, something that _you'll like better." He held up the box and saw his sister's face light up._

"Wonderful! Give it here! Give it!" She eagerly reached out for the box and pulled out the contents. They were very obviously women's clothing. A few dresses, a skirt or two, some pretty shirts. Even a scarf and lace gloves were in one corner. "At least someone in this glorified shack has taste. I wonder why they were hidden away?"

The door suddenly opened and a dark haired blue eyed girl came strolling in, looking exhausted. Her eyes widened suddenly when she saw a blonde woman rummaging through her mother's old clothes and a dark haired man kneeling on the floor. "What are you doing in my house!?" She cried.

17 grinned. "18, we have a little girl paying us a visit. What should we do with her?"

The female android shrugged. "We'll be leaving in a minute anyway. Why bother?"

"Look… just take what you need and go, ok?" Videl stated, frowning at the people. They're so strange.

The dark haired cyborg grinned. "She's so cute. Telling us what to do. Take what I need? Let's see…" He shot forward and grabbed the girl and hoisted her up by her upper arms and slammed her into the wall. "Maybe I'll take you. How does that strike you?"

18 had been in the process of laying out an attractive blouse and jeans with little pink flowers on them to change into when she noticed what her brother was doing. "17, leave her alone. She's just a kid."

"I suggest you listen to your girlfriend there, buddy." Videl growled.

#17 laughed. "She's threatening me! The little stupid human is actually threatening me! This is rich! What are you gunna do little girl, tell your daddy? Ha!"

18 frowned. "17, just let her go. I'll change into these clothes and we'll get going. There's no reason to hurt the girl."

The cybernetic boy scowled at Mr. Satan's daughter. "You hear that, you dirty little human? My sister wants to spare you. But I want to grind you into a bloody pulp. Perhaps a compromise? I can leave you crippled, or just break your arms, or… you know, I haven't tried out this penis of mine yet…"

Videl blinked. She had heard the word before and knew a little about what he was talking about, but she didn't understand why he thought she could help him with such a thing. "What are you talking about?"

The blonde android growled and got up and approached them. "She's just a child, 17. Don't be so disgusting. At least find an older girl. A willing one, at that."

"I didn't realize you were so soft, 18. These humans are nothing but disgusting dirty animals. We are the ultimate life-form! We should destroy them all." The artificial boy growled out.

Ok, he's definitely threatening him. I can't rely on that girl to help, so I'll just have to knock him silly. Videl thought. She twisted her arms so her hands latched onto his arms, which were holding onto her upper arms, and swung her legs up from where they were dangling in the air, and drove her feet into the android's solar plexus. He smiled. Uh oh…

"Oh, she's a feisty little one. Too bad she's so weak. Too bad for her, that is." The android growled out. He dropped her then grabbed her by the throat as soon as her feet hit the ground, lifted her back up and slammed her into the wall again and began to choke her. "Struggle for me. It's fun when you twitch around." He licked his lips as the girl thrashed around and tried to break his hold on her, but she was losing consciousness.

"17, stop it! She's just a child. This is going too far! You have no reason to kill her. Save it for Goku. We should get going to find and destroy him, ne?" The blonde frowned. It bothered her to see the girl suffer, and she wasn't sure why.

17 sighed. "I thought this might turn me on. But she just disgusts me. Maybe I should just snap her neck and be done with it. Even her struggling is getting boring."

Videl renewed her struggles, kicking the android repeatedly while struggling to break the grip on her throat with her hands. She felt like she was trying to force solid steel to bend, and her kicks felt like they were landing on concrete. She felt herself blacking out, both from lack of oxygen from her closed off windpipe and lack of blood flow to her brain. Mama… am I coming to see you already? The girl thought, her limbs beginning to droop.

"STOP IT!" 18 cried, yanking her brother from the girl and across the room. "What's your problem, 17?! She's just a kid. What are you, a monster like Gero?"

17 leaped at her and slapped her across the face and knocking her to the floor where she lay dazed. He sat his knees down on her shoulders and sat back onto her chest. "That's the one and only time you'll ever hit me and live, dear sister. I will explain it to you. Humans are weak pathetic creatures, and it is our responsibility to destroy their scourge. They are insects. An infestation that we must burn away. If you don't see that, you're just as pathetic as they are. Now, will you be a good little girl and help your big brother slaughter some humans, or do I need to blast a hole in your head?"

The blonde android struggled to get her arms up to throw her twin off, but he reached back and grabbed her arms and brought them over her head. He held both of her arms down with one hand, proving his superior strength to her. "Damn it, let me go 17! You're trying to kill me now? What's wrong with you!?"

The male cyborg smiled cruelly down at her. "My guess is my re-programming was a bit more complete than yours. Or perhaps, incomplete. Who knows? I really don't care. I like the thought of killing all the humans. Maybe I'll keep some around as pets. What do you think? Maybe I'll just rule the planet. Not like anyone can stop me. Not even you." He looked at Videl, who was struggling to stay conscious. "I'll make you a deal then, 18. Your life, or hers."

#18 grimaced in pain as her twin's hold on her wrist tightened. She knew she could kick high enough to hit him, but she doubted it would be enough to dislodge him, and then he would just be mad. She looked over at the girl who cried silently, her neck badly bruised. She was blocked from crawling out by the sprawled out androids, and she apparently wasn't strong enough to walk. "You'd spare her life for mine?" The blonde asked for clarification.

17 scowled and looked over at the human girl. "That's the deal. I give you my word. Make your choice."

18 sighed. Her conscience was struggling with her self-preservation instincts. She waited to see which would win. Finally she opened her eyes. "My life. Spare hers." Damn… did I just say that? Great. My life was too short. Likely no one can stop him, but at least I won't be around to watch it.

The dark haired cyborg growled then raised his free hand over his sister's face. "Frankly I'm surprised, dear sister. But, no matter." He stood up suddenly and backed away. "Your life is mine, so you do what I say from here on out."

The blonde blinked. "That's it? You're not going to kill me?"

The male android shrugged. "No. But if you insist I do something else, we were in the perfect position for…" He wagged his eyebrows suggestively.

18 stood up in a flash and backed away. "You're revolting! I'm your sister, you sick bastard! Your _twin sister!"_

"You're nothing but my slave now, you little bitch." He turned to Videl and advanced towards her. "Now, as for you, you little piece of crap…"

"You promised!" 18 shouted.

17 spat on the girl's face and was about to leave when the girl jumped up and slammed her fist into the boy's throat. The male coughed loudly and backed away a step, clutching at his neck. "Wow, I even felt that… slightly. That was stupid though." He slapped the girl to the ground then kicked her in the ribs. A moment later, she was out cold. "She's lucky I went easy on her, otherwise she'd be a red mist right now, or at the very least five miles away in a bloody broken mess." He spit on her again. "Too bad I can't piss, or I'd pee on her too."

18 growled, though there was nothing she could do at the moment. I'll bide my time… The android thought. She looked slightly downwards when her brother turned to fix her with a cold glare. Gero, you bastard. This is all your fault!

"Come on, then. Find me a cute human woman to screw around with. That's your first task. Then we'll go see Goku. Unless you'd rather I just fucked…" He trailed off and looked at the unconscious girl.

"Give me a minute to change and we'll go." She stated without emotion. She changed quickly, ignoring the leer he gave her. Was it going to sleep that changed him, or was he like this before? He didn't seem so psychotic when we fought those humans before… Or maybe it was because I spoke out against him. He wanted to teach me a lesson. Damn him! "Let's go." She said, walking outside and blasting into the sky.

17 took one last look at the human girl and raised his hand up, palm forward. A small ki ball formed in front of his hand. "Boom." He said with a sinister gleam in his eye. "Congratulations, human trash. I'm responsible for the bloodshed I cause, but you're responsible for hers. I'll tell you that after I kill all the humans I want to and come for you." He took off into the air and followed the blonde girl, fantasizing about all the ways he would slaughter people.

************************

Cell was in the middle of draining the energy out of a helpless human, cackling as he did so, when he heard a sound behind him. "Why hello there…" He turned and regarded the arrival with a cold glare. "Piccolo."

"Actually I'm no longer really Piccolo. Kami and I fused back together. I am the Namek that can no longer remember his name. But, Piccolo will do. I'm here to stop you from slaughtering these defenseless humans. I could easily sense you once Kami and I fused." Piccolo grinned. He was fairly sure that he was even stronger than Goku and Vegeta as Super Saiyans now.

"Ooooh, I'm scared! Hah… well you can call me Cell." Cell chuckled, draining the last bit of life from the human and absorbed him. "These people are pathetically weak, but they do add to my power. Tell me, seen any androids around lately? About this tall, one blonde and one brunette?"

The Namek's eyes narrowed. "What do you want with them? Are you working with them?"

"That is none of your concern. Tell me where they are or I'll kill you, that's all you need to know." Cell glanced around and was satisfied that he had absorbed enough people from this city.

"Well, you'll have to get past me, friend. And believe me, that won't be easy." Piccolo assumed a fighting stance, his cape billowing out behind him. What he didn't say was that with Kami's superior senses, he was able to detect the small amount of humanity in the androids, or of the female anyway. The male barely had a spark of humanity, however, and it made him difficult to sense.

Cell laughed a moment then launched into an offensive suddenly. Kicks, punches, and tail stabs flying forward so fast that Piccolo could barely block. "Oh, not so hard as you might think, Piccolo."

Piccolo punched the bio-beast in the eye which made it cry out and grab for them. Piccolo leaped backwards and used the opportunity to throw off his heavy cape and turban so he could fight at his maximum power. He would be slaughtered otherwise. "Surprised you, huh? You don't look like the androids. Do you want to help them or kill them?"

Cell blinked his eyes clear and started attacking Piccolo again. He was surprised when Piccolo disappeared and reappeared behind him, grabbing his tail and using it to flip the bio-monster over his shoulder and into the ground. He followed it by a ki blast that barely singed him. The beast stood and brushed himself off as Piccolo moved into a defensive crouch. "You might be a little more trouble then I thought. No matter, I'll just power myself up." He grinned as an energy aura burst into existence around him.

Piccolo's eyes widened. "I sense… Goku! And Vegeta… Tien… Trunks… Peasa… even myself! What the hell are you?!"

Cell laughed as he reached his full power. "I was created by the cells of all of you mighty warriors. I have all of your abilities, and none of your weaknesses. You are nothing to me. I will crush you!" That being said, he launched forward and slammed his fist into Piccolo's stomach, bringing the Namek to his knees. The green man shot his fist forward in a desperate hit, but the engineered villain caught his wrist and yanked backwards, ripping the alien's arm off, separating it from the shoulder. Screams issued forth from Piccolo's mouth, but Cell caught him by the neck before he fell over. "Now, tell me where those androids are or your head is next."

Piccolo gasped for breath. "What… what do you…. want… with them?"

Cell scowled. "I see no reason to keep it from you. I intend to absorb them. I am the greatest creation of Dr. Gero! Once I have absorbed those two, I will reach my perfect form, then nothing can stop me!"

Piccolo gasped. "But… you're already so strong! Why absorb the androids!?"

The creature shrugged. "Perhaps it is Gero's programming, or the desire in Vegeta's genes for power. Who knows? I don't really care. I will have my perfect form. Now, tell me where the androids are or I'll torture you some more. Your death can be quick or brutally slow and painful, it's your choice."

I can't beat him but I'm pretty sure I can destroy those androids now… I have to try. I have to get away from Cell first. He smiled at the creature. "Slow. I wanna experience every moment of life I have left. You'll never get those androids."

Cell growled and brought his free hand back to attack the Namek, but eyebeams suddenly shot out of the green man's eyes into his own. Cell screamed in agony and clutched at his wounded eyes, blueish ichor dripping from them. When he was able to see out of his damaged eyes again, Piccolo was gone. The creature cried out in frustration and took to the sky, but he had no choice but to continue looking the hard way, for he could not sense Piccolo until the Namek raised his power level to a high level. It was one of the flaws of his initial stage, after all.

Piccolo flew as fast as he could without raising his power level overly much, noticing that the creature seemed unable to sense him at this level. He concentrated for a moment and a new arm popped out. He silently thanked his ability to regenerate and flew towards the androids. He planned to destroy them quickly and lead Vegeta and Krillin to Cell, hoping that with their additional training they'd be able to take the creature down, where he failed. He glanced up at the sky. "They should be coming out in about an hour… hopefully that'll be enough time." The Namek grimaced and sped up slightly. The ki assortment that Piccolo sensed from Cell was moving away from him and didn't change directions at his increase so he breathed a sigh of relief and concentrated on the androids again. They weren't that far off. Maybe a half hour at his current speed. He didn't dare speed up, not wanting to push his luck, so he mentally prepared himself for the rematch against the androids as he flew.

*************************

18 looked away, disgusted by the sight before her. 17 had spotted a lovely young woman a little while ago and had swooped down on her and violently raped her. The problem was, he had been far too brutal and the girl had been crushed to a mutilated pulp before he was done. Unable to continue, and growing more frustrated, he had been looking for another woman, and he found one. One that he was currently brutalizing. The blonde android had made an attempt to talk him out of raping any more women, but his response had been, "Well dear sister, if you are that adamant about me not raping any more of these feeble human women, you'll come over here and suck me off." Needless to say, she was against that option even more than a few defenseless women being raped. She could turn away from the latter, after all. She felt like gagging when she heard her brother's pleasure-filled groan. She had already tried to blast him when he was assaulting the first woman, but he had just calmly told her that she would be dead before she even released the attack, even though she had been behind him and there was no way he could see her, so she didn't attack.

"Aaaaah. Not bad, for a flimsy human." The male cybernetic human commented, standing up and zipping his jeans up. "I might even let you live." He grinned maliciously and knelt down over the sobbing woman until his face was inches from hers. "Tell me I was the best you ever had, and I'll let you go." The woman spat in his face and cursed him, clutching at her bruised flesh. "Well, I tried. Ungrateful beasts, these humans are." He raised his hand and blasted the woman. "Well, I'm satisfied. Let's head for Son's house."

"Actually, you won't live that long." A deep voice announced.

17 grinned and turned around. "Didn't I kick your ass well enough last time that this would be madness, Piccolo?"

The Namek shrugged. "What can I say, I'm a glutton for punishment. Besides, I took my vitamins. Let's go. You and me, one on one." He glanced at 18. "Stay out of it, got it?"

"Fine with me." She waved her hand dismissively and sat down on a rock. The green guy is going to die, but maybe, just maybe he'll tear that bastard into pieces. If not, maybe he'll be weakened enough that I can finish the job myself. You made a big mistake in crossing me, _dear brother._

"Why don't you fight her first? I think she's getting a bit soft." The raven-haired android offered, smiling at his sister.

"I don't care which one of you I fight." Piccolo replied, turning to look at #18.

You little shit! "What's the matter, 17? Scared of the green man? Those antennae _are pretty scary…" She taunted him. Take the bait… take the bait…_

"Scared? Me!? Ha! Let's go, greenie. I'll crush you! No one is stronger than me!" The darker twin growled out, assuming a fighting stance. "I'll even let you take the first shot."

Piccolo grinned and started powering up. He reached out with his senses and felt for Cell. He stopped powering up a few moments later, not wanting to risk any further energy increase, so he launched into an attack and connected against the android's chest in a fierce kick. He flipped and landed gracefully as 17 flew backwards from the momentum of the attack, and not wanting to waste the opening, the Namek blasted an energy ball at him.

The dark-haired cyborg reached down and used the drag of the ground tearing away around his hand to flip back onto his feet, just in time to cross his arms to block the ki blast. He growled as his arms sizzled and shot a fast energy ball of his own and launched forward. Just as Piccolo dodged the attack, he shot forward in a burst of sleep and drove his foot into the alien's back causing his stomach to bulge outward from the force. The fused Namek fell to his knees and gasped for breath and rolled away just as 17's foot came crashing down.

As he was rolling onto his back, he blasted some ki from his outstretched hand and used the reprieve created by the dodging android to get back on his feet. He flew up into the air and started blasting ki like there was no tomorrow. Dozens then hundreds of ki blasts trailed after the android as he took to the air, easily dodging the attacks. Damn… I think I'm going to have to power up some more to handle this. Please, let Cell not get here until after I finish them off! Vegeta… Krillin… hurry up! He started powering up again as the dark-haired cyborg flew at him, intent on paying him back for all those attacks. Piccolo brought his arms back, leaving himself wide open. The android fell for it and kept flying towards him as fast as he could, ready to drive his fists into and through the Namek's chest. At the last moment, the alien brought his hands forward and released a torrential amount of energy all at once. He gasped and fell forward onto his hands and knees and gasped for breath, the attack leaving him drained. He frowned and looked upwards and saw 17 floating in the air.

The android was dripping blood… or a similar fluid, from several wounds, but other than being a bit singed, he didn't look too injured. "Not bad. I didn't think you'd have time for such an attack. You've become much stronger since our last fight. Was that the extent of your power?"

Piccolo stood up and growled. No choice now. Maximum power. I have to finish this quickly. With an empowering cry, energy erupted around him as he raised his energy level to its limits. He took a few deep breaths and narrowed his eyes. "_This is the extent of my power. And it's more than enough to beat you."_

17 grinned. "Getting cocky? Oh my… how amusing. Let's see if you can handle this!" He blasted several ki blasts at the Namek, and when his opponent dodged them, he used the opening to appear behind the alien and grab both of his arms and locked the hold on. "Disappointing. I expected better from you, green bean."

Piccolo gasped and struggled but he couldn't get free. "Argh! You monster! What are you going to do now? You'll have to let me go to attack." His eyes widened when he saw the blonde android stand up then float up into the air. She brought her hands up and ki began to gather. "You promised to stay out of the fight!" The Namek gasped out.

"I know. I changed my mind." 18 stated nonchalantly. "Keep him still, 17. I'll finish him off."

17 laughed. "Well, I had hoped to kill him myself, but feel free, sis. Try not to get his blood all over me, though."

The blonde smiled. "Not a problem." She fixed her eyes on Piccolo's and shifted them slightly suddenly to the left twice. The Namek looked confused for a moment, but realization dawned on his face. "DIE!" She cried, releasing as powerful a blast as she dared straight at Piccolo's left side. Piccolo shifted his body to the right, which had been the blonde's left, and the blast went past his stomach and straight into android 17's. The dark haired android gasped and dropped the alien and plummeted to the ground.

18 calmly landed a few meters from him and watched him carefully for signs of life. She only waited about a minute before he lifted his head and growled. "You missed, you stupid fucking bitch!"

The cybernetic female looked over at Piccolo who was approaching the dark-haired android, murder in his eyes. He looked at 18 for a few moments. "I think your girlfriend there is letting you know that she wants to break up."

"She's my sister, you baka! And she wouldn't dare…" He lifted himself up on his knees, clutching at his bloody side and fixed a glare at his twin. "Would you?" It wasn't a question.

"I told you to leave that kid alone, but instead you had to piss me off." 18 shrugged. "You're nothing but a heartless monster. You've succumbed to Gero-dono's programming, showing how weak you are psychically. I want nothing more to do with you. Green man… Piccolo is it? Yes, I have extensive information on you. Feel free to kill him. I won't stop you."

Piccolo raised his hand for the killing blast but before he could charge it up, he was hit by a powerful energy shockwave. He gasped and looked up at the blonde android, but she looked as surprised as he felt. Oh no… He turned slowly and a monster was standing over the fallen android 17 with a huge grin on his insect-like mouth. "Cell!"

"Why thank you for letting me know where the androids were, Piccolo. How very kind of you." The engineered monstrosity slammed his foot down on 17's head and drove it into the ground. "Why, you even softened my meat up for me!"

"18! You can't let him absorb your brother! He'll become even more powerful than we could handle! Hit him with everything you have!" Piccolo shouted, then started unleashing all of his energy reserves in the form of ki blasts.

"What?! Damn it…" She growled and launched as much of her own energy into the creature as she could, and they both continued until they both fell to their knees exhausted. The dust cleared several moments later and Cell brushed himself off, then the tip of his tail widened to look like a suction cup and brought it down towards the fallen android 17.

"We… we failed." Piccolo gasped out, falling to his knees in defeat.

**********************

Mr. Satan flew over the countryside, whistling a happy tune to himself. He was on his way back from Fort Niji with his third load of relief supplies when his communicator buzzed. "Yeah?" He said as he flipped it on.

"Dad? You're still in your plane?" Videl's voice floated through the intercom.

Hercule frowned. She sounds funny. Tired maybe. Aww… little darlin' can't sleep when she knows her dear old dad is out here risking his life for the safety of the world! "Yeah. Those terrorists left, apparently, but they asked me to help bring in relief supplies from Fort Niji. You know, it's funny that General Murasaki guy is a pretty strange fellow."

"Murasaki?! Niji?! Father, have you looked at those supplies to make sure they are really for the town's relief!?" Her voice sounded distressed.

"Uh……. No. But, why would they lie? Honey, are you all right? You sound stressed." The martial arts champion asked, looking at the intercom as if he could see his daughter through it.

"Please dad, look at the supplies. Don't you remember the Red Ribbon army!? Murasaki was one of the top people in that organization! And Niji sounds like one of their bases." The girl nearly shouted through the intercom, wondering how her father could be so brainless.

Mr. Satan's eyes became very large and he looked behind him, his head turning at an almost 180 degree angle. "Uh… one second sweetie pie. Daddy wants to make sure he didn't just help the bad men in taking over the world…" He flipped the plane into autopilot and hurried into the hold area of the plane and ripped open one of the boxes. "Let's see… radios. That's not too bad. I should check another one though." He popped open another one. "Looks like clothes." He lifted one of the uniforms up and frowned when he saw the red ribbon symbol with the letters RR on it. "Uh… uh oh." He opened the next box and groaned. It was filled with machine guns and pistols. Even a grenade or two. He looked at the rest of the boxes, but he had seen all he needed to. He returned to the cockpit and scratched his head. "Uh honey? Daddy needs to go now. He made a very bad mistake."

"Dad wait!" The girl called through the intercom before the man could flip it off.

"Huh? What's wrong, baby cakes?" Hercule asked.

Other than your stupid nicknames for me? "The reason I called you is, I'll be staying in the beach house for a while. Is that ok with you?" Videl inquired.

Mr. Satan blinked a few times. "Sure honey. You have enough food and stuff? If not, I'm sure you know where we keep the spare money there, and there should be a charge card beneath the silverware drawer in the kitchen."

"I'll be fine, dad. I'll talk to you soon, ok? Don't give those bad men any more stuff." The blue-eyed girl scowled. He didn't even want to know why I want to stay at the beach house or for how long.

"I'll take care of it honey-bunches. Don't you worry your pretty little head over it!" Hercule announced, striking a pose and accidentally pushing the plane into a nosedive. "Gotta go, honey!" He flipped the comm.. system off without waiting for a reply and screamed in horror as he tried to straighten the plane out before he was a tangled mass of champion flesh on the ground.

At the beach house, Videl grimaced when the communication abruptly ended. She checked herself in the mirror, examining the bruises from her struggle with the male android. "From the way those guys were talking, I wouldn't be surprised if they were the ones that Gohan was talking about." The girl grimaced and looked at her ribs, glad to find they were only bruised and not broken. She had been very lucky. "Well, good luck, Gohan. I hope you tear their heads off."

************************

Gohan sneezed and looked around, wondering when the last time Mr. Popo had swept the lookout off. He looked up at the clock over the hyperbolic time chamber and smiled. "Daddy! It's time!" He paused and started walking towards the room that his parents had disappeared into after discovering they still had an hour to spare. "Dad?"

"Wait up, kiddo." Peasa said, grabbing the young Son before he could get much closer to the room. "Trunks! Poke your head in there and let Goku know that Father is coming out."

The lavender-haired demi-Saiyan stretched and stood up. "Your legs broken?" He asked with a teasing grin.

"You're like two meters from the door, you lazy slob. Now get in there and find Goku!" The Saiyan girl growled out, her tail swishing around.

Trunks, even though he was a Super Saiyan and she was not, knew well enough that she could hurt him in other ways. After all, she was stronger than him in his natural form. And she knew just the right places to hit. Still, that didn't mean he rushed to obey without protest. "Yeah, yeah. Keep your panties on, bitch." He froze when he saw that Bulma was glaring at him. "Sorry mom!"

"The me from your dimension must be pretty lax if she allows you to talk to people that way, especially your sister!" The blue-haired woman shouted.

"Sorry! Sorry! I always call Peasa that when we're teasing. It won't happen again." Trunks cast a menacing glare at the Saiyan girl, but she just grinned and waved at him with her tail. The boy sighed and popped his head into the room that Goku and Chichi had disappeared in to. "Mr. Son? Vegeta and Krillin are about to……………. OH KAMI-SAMA! What are you doing to that poor woman!?"

"Mommy!?" Gohan shouted and started running towards the room.

"Aw crap." Peasa muttered. She contemplated whether to just let the boy see what they were doing. After all, the Saiyans had no modesty when it came to sex. It was quite common for the warriors to have to sleep out in the open with little to no cover all together. They would mate whether people were around or not. It wasn't anything unusual to them. However, the boy was raised by Earth's standards, which mean he could be traumatized by whatever was disturbing Trunks (who absolutely deserved it for blasting her with ki while she was wearing her favorite shirt and just walking outside not bothering anyone the week before…) She sighed and ran forward, using her superior speed to appear in front of him and scooped him up into her arms. "Don't sweat it kiddo, your parents aren't harming each other. Trunks has just never seen a massage before."

Gohan scratched his head. "Oh… I didn't know that he was so ignorant."

The son of Vegeta stumbled off, babbling something about biting someone in a sensitive area. Goku popped his head out a moment later and grinned at Peasa and Gohan then looked at Trunks. "Hey, you sure gave us a surprise! I coulda sworn I locked that door. Ah well. So they're about to come out? Great! Uh… where's Piccolo?"

"Piccolo-sensei went to investigate a power he sensed when he fused with Kami-sama." Gohan explained.

Goku frowned and walked towards the edge of the lookout. "Uh oh. He's pretty weakened."

Everyone gasped and looked at the entrance to the Room of Spirit and Time, moments before it opened up. Out strolled Krillin and Vegeta, radiating power that simply boggled the mind. "The androids?" The Saiyan prince asked.

"I can take you to them. Piccolo is fighting them. And uh… someone else too. Someone… strange." Goku walked a bit closer to them and raised his fingers up to his forehead and locked onto Piccolo's ki. "Ready?"

"One second." The eldest Saiyan grumbled. He strode over Bulma and took her into his arms. "I love you, woman." He growled into her ear and gave her a soul-scorching kiss. What seemed like both an eternity and the briefest of seconds later, they pulled away from each other. "Okura?" He asked.

"Hai." She disappeared into a makeshift nursery and came back holding the demi-Saiyan baby. "Here, my prince."

Vegeta leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on the baby's head and caressed his head, which sported silky soft lavender locks. He nodded at his mate and turned to face Trunks. He walked over and wrapped his arms around the boy for a moment then pulled away. "Just in case something happens to me, take care of your mother. I'm counting on you, brat."

Trunks blushed and looked down at his feet. "Yes sir. Please… don't make me keep that promise."

The prince grinned. "I'll try my best." He turned to Peasa then and took her into his arms. The girl sniffled and rested her head on his shoulder. He ignored Goku's impatient glare and held on. A few moments later, he leaned back to look at her. "I'm proud of you. Though you are not of my blood, you are as noble and gifted a daughter I could ever hope for. If somehow Krillin survives and I don't, I swear by my very soul that I will come back to life and wring his scrawny little neck if he ever lays a finger on you again."

Peasa chuckled and hugged the man again. "I see your year with him didn't improve your attitude about us. Don't worry, maybe I'll find my life-mate soon. He might even find his." She smiled over at Krillin then looked back at her adoptive father. "Take care of those androids and return to us safely, Otousan."

Bulma and Trunks approached again and joined in a touching group hug. Krillin scratched his head nervously and looked around. "You know, it's times like these that I wish I was married, maybe with a kid of my own. I sure could use a hug too, ya know?"

Goku grinned and wrapped his arms around the short monk. "Aw, we love you Krillin! Hurry back safe and sound!"

Krillin cried out and tried to pull away then laughed and hugged back. "Wasn't quite what I was hoping for, old friend, but it'll do." He glanced at Peasa. The year in the hyperbolic time chamber had certainly changed him. He felt more mature now. He knew it was time to move past his tryst with Peasa and let her concentrate on finding her life-mate. She had been lazy about searching, since her sexual appetite was always sated. He had to end the lovemaking, though it pained his heart, because she deserved better.

As if sensing his thoughts, Peasa cast one last look at her father as she took a step towards the monk. The prince grumbled but nodded so she came closer and wrapped her arms and tail around the short man and sighed. "I like the hair." She whispered into his ear.

Krillin blushed. "Thanks. I considered shaving it again before we exited the Room, but I've grown rather attached to it. Uh… no pun intended." He grinned and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips and backed away when she tried to slip him the tongue. "I hate to say this, but I think it's time you concentrated on finding that mate of yours. You'll never be completely happy with me."

Peasa sighed and nodded, wrapping her arms around the man again. "Hearing you say that makes me wish we _were bond mates. You'll make some woman a hell of a mate someday. Remember that." She sniffed and backed away. "Arigato gozaimashita. [Thank you for what you have done/what you did] You'll always be in a special place in my heart." She swatted him on the cheek with her tail suddenly and grinned. "Come back safe."_

"Guys, we _really need to get going. I don't think Piccolo will last much longer." Goku announced, distress evident in his tone._

Vegeta and Krillin moved to where Goku was standing and put their hands on his shoulders. "Ready." They said in unison. They waved at everyone with their free hands and hoped they'd see them again.

They appeared right next to Piccolo, who was lying on the ground, bloody but still alive and awake. A few meters away, Cell was sucking android #17 up into his tail and laughing maniacally, and #18 was on her hands and knees and coughing up what appeared to be blood. "What the hell?" Goku cried out, watching Cell.

Piccolo coughed violently and looked up at the new arrivals. "Guys! There's no time! You have to stop Cell before he absorbs 17! He might become unstoppable!"

Vegeta shot towards the creature, but it was too late. Cell began to glow and cry out in elation at the increase in power, transforming into his second form. Vegeta skidded to a halt. "What now?"

Piccolo threw a look at 18. He should have told them to destroy her, but she had saved his life. He just couldn't do it. "Get her out of here! If he absorbs her, he'll reach his ultimate form! We can't take that chance!" The Namek was silenced when suddenly a ki bean shot through his chest, bursting out of the other side.

"You're not taking her anywhere. She's next on the menu!" Cell announced with a huge grin.

"Do your best!" Goku yelled. He teleported away with Piccolo, to get him healed and then to get into the time chamber and hope that they wouldn't be needed the next day.

"Yeah… thanks." Krillin muttered. He had barely seen the blast that took out Piccolo, and that worried him.

"I'll handle him, shortie. You sit back and relax." The proud prince strode forward and grinned sadistically.

"It's hopeless! He was much more powerful than us even before he absorbed 17!" The blonde android yelled, but Vegeta didn't listen to her.

Cell took off after her, but Vegeta moved into the way and drove his elbow into the creature's stomach. The monster gasped but before Vegeta could attack again, the creature's tail lashed out and smacked him in the back of the head. "I barely felt that!"

Vegeta growled and backed away a few steps, keeping himself between Cell and the lovely android. "Time to show you my true power then." Vegeta announced with a nonchalant shrug. He tightened his muscles and stoked the rage in his heart to a boiling point and a moment later golden energy burst into existence around him. He screamed in primal fury and the whole area started to shake. Rocks fell and crumbled. Cracks opened up in the ground. Insects that were within ten meters of the prince vaporized. And still he continued to build up his energy.

Krillin smiled. "He's not playing around. He's going all out! This should be great…"

Vegeta lowered his center of gravity a bit and his energy level shot up at an even faster rate. The ground was shaking so much that everyone there wondered if the whole planet was shaking. The prince's muscles became a bit bulkier then the energy around him dissipated as he reached his full power. "Ah… that's refreshing. Now, let's get started, chikuso! [beast]"

Cell looked surprised for a moment then smiled. "Have it your way, Vegeta." He launched forward as he noticed the surprised look on the Saiyan's face and threw a punch at his face. His fist flew through an after image and he felt a sharp pain in his back. The creature rolled then reversed his momentum to drive a knee into Vegeta's gut, then brought both fists down in a hammer punch onto the back of his neck.

Vegeta cried out in pain as he landed on his hands and knees, but he fought through the pain and drove his feet back with a mule kick into the monstrosity. He twisted with the momentum and brought his foot around again and drove it into Cell's side. He took a step back then forward again and slammed his fist into the creature's gut.

Cell grabbed him and held him just long enough for his tail to shoot forward and into the Saiyan's back, barely missing his spine. He tossed the prince away and started advancing towards android #18 again. "I'm not dead yet, baka!" Vegeta shouted, bringing both hands up. "Gallic gun!" A series of ki blasts shot forward and collided into the insect-like bio-monster, knocking him down to his knees. The Saiyan stood and winced as pain flooded through his back, but he kept moving. Once I take care of him, I can get one of those damned beans from that little furry creature.

Cell turned and brushed his back off. "Pathetic. I expected better from you, Vegeta. Time to end this." He shot forward and started exchanging a series of blows with the Saiyan warrior, quickly gaining the advantage as the prince weakened from the injury.

Damn, I'm going to finish this. He caught the engineered beast's arms and rolled backwards and launched the creature into the air and then jumped up and kicked him in the back of the head and drove him into the ground. He backed up and started charging up as much ki as he could generate. Please, let this be enough… He was finishing just as Cell pulled himself up and started advancing. One moment longer… just another moment… now! "FINAL FLASH!!!!!!!!!" Energy shot forward and enveloped the creature. It was nearly everything he had left, so once the attack was done he fell to his hands and knees and gasped for breath. He looked up and started laughing, as nothing but Cell's legs remained. "I did it… thank goodness." A moment later, his eyes widened. Cell was regrowing from the leg stumps!

Vegeta closed his eyes and sighed. There was only one option left. "Runt! Take the girl and run. As fast and as far as you can."

Krillin gasped. "What about you?!"

The prince turned to look at his friend and smiled softly. "Tell Bulma… I'm sorry." Drawing from every last scrap of energy, pride, love, honor, and courage left inside him, the Saiyan warrior stood and walked towards Cell. The creature was nearly fully regenerated, needing only an arm and his head now. He turned to look at Krillin who was frozen in shock. "GO!" He shouted again.

Startled into action, the monk grabbed #18, despite her protest, and took off at a speed that made even his mind boggle. He had no direction planned, he just knew he had to put as much distance as possible between the android and the monster. "What do you think you're doing, you horrid little man!" The lovely android demanded, pressed up against the formerly bald man's body. She didn't say it, of course, but she felt a strange comfort from being so close to him. 

"Saving your life." Was all Krillin managed to get out. The strain of moving at this speed was weakening him at an alarming rate, but it was worth it. He closed his eyes as he felt Vegeta blasting the monster with every last shred of energy left in his body at point blank range. So much so, that the Earth shook, tides rose, winds picked up and changed directions, and the whole planet seemed to grow silent. The shockwave was felt for a great distance, and all over the world to the ki-sensitives. Very few knew what was going on, but all felt a sadness grip their hearts as they felt a strong and brave warrior fall in his last desperate bid to save the planet, and his beloved family, from a creature that should not be.

18 grew silent and just let herself be carried. She even went so far as to wrap her arms around the man's shoulders… to better hold on, of course. She felt something warm and wet hitting her face a moment later so she opened her large blue eyes and looked up at the dark-haired short man and saw he was crying.

"Che… Vegeta gave his life… and that monster is recovering. That's just… unreal. We have no chance if he gets you. He can probably sense me since I'm burning so much energy… you'll have to take over. I'm about to drop anyway." The monk explained.

"… Of course." The android rolled them over until it was she that was carrying him and she blasted forward, changing directions just in case, and flying as fast as she could. She was nowhere near as fast as he had been, and she wondered if he would have defeated her and her brother had he fought the other day. She looked down and smiled gently as she saw the man had fallen asleep, exhausted from the escape. She noticed an abandoned looking cabin. "That'll do." She hoped that they could remain hidden from the creature until someone defeated it, but she wasn't very hopeful. It would likely find her eventually.

**************************

Well, I did warn you it would be an emotional roller coaster. Heh… I hope you all had tissues handy. And I hope this chapter was as special to you all as it was to me. ;) Next chapter: Krillin and 18 continue to hide from the monstrous Cell and they get to know each other a bit better. ;) Also, Mr. Satan returns to add a goofy reprieve from all this heart-wrenching emotional stuff, Goku and Piccolo train, Bulma deals with the loss of her mate, and likely some other stuff. Stay tuned! You're in for a wild ride. Reviews are as always the height of loveliness and good cheer.


	31. Grief

DragonBall V: A World both Familiar and Foreign

Required Disclaimer: I don't own the DB franchise, I've never worked for them, I'm not making any money off this, and I'm dead sexxy baby! Read and enjoy.

Chapter 31: Grief

The energy shockwave of Vegeta's last fatal attack hit Kami's lookout, throwing everyone off their feet. A moment later, Bulma felt the terrible hole in her heart and knew that her mate was gone. Her agonized wails overshadowed Okura's, who had been roused from his sleep by the blast. Trunks squeezed his eyes shut and knelt down next to Bulma, who was still sitting on her heels and weeping into her hands. "I'm sorry mom." He whispered, wrapping his arms around her and closing his eyes in reverence for his father's sacrifice. His eyes popped open a moment later and he stared at Peasa in shock.

The girl was shaking in grief and rage and her energy level was skyrocketing. She cried out in rage and suddenly a golden aura blasted into existence around her. The stones around her feet shattered and a crater formed around her feet from power generated from her shaking form. "OTOUSAN!" She cried into the winds that were still disturbed by the energy release from both the dying prince and now the newest Super Saiyan.

"She's… she's done it. Peasa…" Trunks shook his head, still in shock.

A few moments later Peasa turned to fix her intense turquoise eyes on Trunks. "A little over 23 hours before Goku and Piccolo get done. Someone has to do something. Stay with mom, kiddo. There's something I have to do."

Before the lavender-haired demi-Saiyan could protest, the girl had blasted into the air. "Holy crap she's fast…" He murmured. He sighed and held Bulma a little closer, noticing she had quieted down. She was exhausted from the crying, and was nearly unconscious. "I'm so sorry, Okaasan. Father's death shall not be in vain. This I swear to you." Tears fell from his eyes as he wondered if he was about to lose a sister as well.

*********************

Cell groaned as the last part of his body finished regenerating. He shook blood and slime from his body and frowned down at the prone form of the fallen Saiyan prince. He looked around for several minutes, but the blonde android and the short monk were nowhere to be found so he hissed in frustration. "Damn you Vegeta, I was so close to reaching my perfect form!" He prodded the still form of the Saiyan man with the tip of his foot, but there was no movement from him. "Dead? How pathetic." He raised his hand to disintegrate the body but he paused for a moment. There was something in the air… He looked up just in time to see an energy ball hurtling towards him. Reacting on instinct, he jumped backwards and to the left, barely dodging the attack.

Peasa floated in the air, glowing with primal golden energy as she regarded the creature that was responsible for her adoptive father's death. "Gara nii larakaii su behk. Ni laraki er tasa, ii se tor sed kosami las!" She spat out the words, glowing brighter with each passing moment as her energy level continued to climb.

The bio-engineered monstrosity blinked. "Sorry, I didn't understand a word of that little girl." The threat was clear however, so he lowered himself into a defensive crouch.

"It was in the Saiyan tongue, you freak. I think the meaning was likely pretty clear so I won't repeat it." The Saiyan girl flew at Cell and seemed to split into three people. They all flew in separate patterns, confusing Cell. He blasted at one of them, but the energy flew through the girl and a moment later she vanished. Before the monster realized he had just attacked an illusion, the real Peasa shot a bolt of ki into her opponent's unprotected back. She paused a moment to assess the damage, but unsurprisingly the green monstrosity was unharmed.

"Yes… I know you. I have a piece of you inside me. Your essence is particularly… invigorating." Cell smiled and licked his lips. "Surprising though, that you're so weak. I expected better out of you."

The Saiyan girl smiled. "I may not be the most powerful warrior in the universe, but I make up for it in brains. Look at your back."

The beast frowned and looked over his shoulder and his eyes widened in confusion and bit of fear when he saw the energy ball she had shot at him was still attached to his back and had not dissipated. "What is the meaning of this!?" He demanded.

"Bye bye." Peasa called cheerfully, clenching her fist and causing the energy bomb to detonate. She was knocked backwards by the concussive force of the blast and fell on her posterior, but the damage was done. Cell was in pieces. One of his arms was no more, the other was attached to the half of his chest that remained. One leg was half gone and the other was lying several meters away. His head, on the other hand, was lying upside down ten meters from the rest of his body. The Saiyan girl ran over to Vegeta's lifeless body and hoisted it up. She paused a moment to glance backwards and saw that Cell was regenerating from his severed head. "Disgusting." She spat. She took off at top speed, carrying her father's body back to the guardian's lookout and leaving the bio-monster to his fate.

Peasa touched down on top of the lookout and fell to her knees in exhaustion. She looked up at Trunks as her hair and eyes resumed their normal dark color and she nearly fainted from the energy drain the attack she had used caused on her. "Mission accomplished." The Saiyan girl gasped out before falling unconscious across the deceased form of Vegeta.

Trunks shook his head and sighed. He had placed Bulma on a bed and left her and Okura in the care of Chichi a few minutes before he felt Peasa throw all of her energy into a strange delayed blast ki attack so he had decided to wait for her. He was a little frustrated now, because he wondered if he had gone with her that perhaps he could have finished the monster off after the girl had injured him. But there was no point in wondering about it now. He glanced over at Tien and Yamcha who had stopped in their sparring to look over at the Saiyan prince and Peasa. Grimness shadowed their expressions, and after a respectful nod at the young demi-Saiyan, they returned to their sparring. They were all worried about Cell, because after both Vegeta's deadly attacks and Peasa's, the monster had increased in power, true to his stolen Saiyan heritage. It was getting more and more difficult to kill the creature every time they attacked it. And that was not good. Trunks looked up at the clock over the hyperbolic time chamber and sighed in frustration. "It's likely all up to you guys." He glanced to his right and nodded at Gohan, who had approached him warily. "Hey little guy."

The boy sat down next to the older demi-Saiyan. "Trunks, I'm sorry about your dad. I know how it feels to lose a father. When I thought my dad was dead…"

"Spare me, Gohan." Trunks snapped at him.

The younger boy recoiled and blinked in surprise. "Sorry, I was just trying to help."

"I grew up without a father. At least you had that much." Trunks spat out angrily. "And you still have your father. So I don't want to hear about how sad you were when you _thought your father was dead!"_

Gohan stood up and clenched his fists. "My father was dead for a whole year once. So I do know. I was just trying to make you feel a little better, but I'll leave you alone. I wouldn't want you to say anything you'll regret later." The boy turned and hurried away, fighting back angry and hurt tears.

"You're lucky Piccolo didn't see you snap at Gohan like that." Yamcha stated, shaking his head. "He'd have ripped your head off. Take it easy on him. We know you're hurting but there's no call to take it out on your friends."

The lavender-haired youth glared at the older man. "Yeah, whatever." He took one last look at his fallen father and walked away.

The former desert bandit sighed and looked at Tien. "He needs some time. He's been handed a tough break."

The three-eyed man nodded and glanced at Peasa. "Yeah, I'd hate to be in their shoes. We just _have to take out Cell."_

*************************

Mr. Satan landed his plane and peered over some bushes at the newly reformed Red Ribbon Army camp that he had just delivered his last set of cargo to. He pulled out a detonator switch and chuckled at his ingenuity. "Dupe me into delivering supplies to the bad guys, will ya? Well, I'll show ya!" After finding out (from his ever so much more intelligent daughter) that he had unknowingly been doing the dirty work of the RR army, he had checked out the cargo and found bombs. It took a bit of thought but he finally figured out how to set one of the bombs up on a manual detonator switch. One that he had just pressed. Explosions rocked the camp as the biggest supply tent, and a good bit of the surrounding area, went up in flames.

The world champion placed his hands on his hips and bellowed in laughter. He coughed and crept forward as he saw movement, knowing he had to finish the job now. It was the least he could do, after all. He stealthily (or as stealthily as a bulky and often clumsy behemoth of a man could be) made his way forward, hiding behind rocks, bushes, and trees. He rushed forward suddenly and punched three men unconscious and took a machine gun from one of them. "Oh yeah, now we're talkin'!"

He crept forward again and saw a mass of soldiers trying to put out the supplies. By the sounds of it, they thought that one of the bombs had just malfunctioned and seemed not to be expecting an attack. Good thing they're so stupid! Hercule thought. He rushed forward and started laughing as his machine gun went off, drilling holes in the ground, the tents, and occasionally even a soldier or two. "Payback time! Yeah!" He shouted. His laughter died out when he ran out of ammo and most of the soldiers were still standing. And worse, they were drawing their guns and aiming at him. "Uh oh…"

As a hail of bullets flew at him, the martial arts expert cried like a baby and took off in a dead run, crying for his mommy. Gunna have to come up with a better plan now… assuming I live! Videl baby, daddy's gunna do his best not to leave you an orphan!

*************************

Goku began to sweat. Moments ago, he was holding his own against the super-charged Piccolo, using the maximum level of his Super Saiyan powers. But moments ago, the Namek had split into two. With a determined smile, Goku launched into an offensive against one of the Piccolos, dodging and blocking attacks from the second when he could. After a fierce spar session that seemed to last an eternity, they both slumped to the ground exhausted, the former guardian once more becoming one person. "Good morning workout!" Goku exclaimed, grinning at his one-time nemesis. "After we rest up we should have breakfast! Or… I guess _I should have breakfast and you can have your water."_

The Namek grunted in agreement. "Tell me, Goku. How long have you been holding that Super Saiyan form? I haven't seen you power down in days."

Goku laughed and scratched the back of his head. "Oh, I guess it's been about a week now. I figure I'll be stronger if I can make the Super Saiyan form feel natural. I just know in my bones that there is a level beyond a Super Saiyan, so I'm trying my best to reach it. I'm not sure what it'll take though. It was a pretty intense moment that got me to the first level."

Piccolo shook his head in amazement. "A level beyond a Super Saiyan? I guess it's worth a try. We'll need everything we have to beat Cell. I just hope that Krillin and Vegeta either take Cell down, or at the very least keep him from absorbing that girl."

"So she really saved your life? Wow. I wonder why she turned on her brother." Goku pondered, staring up at the white expanse of the time dimension.

The Namek shrugged. "I'm not complaining. I think it's time to increase the weight of my training clothes. You want an upgrade as well?"

The Saiyan's eyes blinked a few times then he smiled. "Yeah, sure! Every little bit helps, right?" He laughed and rubbed his empty stomach. "Breakfast time!" He announced, taking to the air and flying back to the entrance to the Room of Spirit and Time, just after Piccolo shot him with a white beam that tripled the weight of his training gi.

The former guardian felt beads of sweat form on his hairless head as he watched Goku inhale food. "Must you be so disgusting, Goku? If I did eat food, I think I'd lose my appetite watching you eat."

"I can't help it! I'm starving!" Goku exclaimed between bites. After finally sating his appetite, he patted his stuffed belly and sighed. "Oh, I'm so full! When we spar, don't hit me in my stomach, ok?"

Piccolo grinned. "Maybe that's the first place I'll hit you, Son. So you're ready, then?"

The Saiyan nodded. "Yep! Let's go!" He took to the air and flew out into the deeper reaches of the room, where the temperature and gravity fluctuations were at their most extreme. After both warriors had powered back up to their maximum, they started sparring again, enjoying the challenge that they were evoking in each other.

**************************

Krillin woke up to the tickling sensation of hair in his face. He yawned and stretched and sat up slowly, turning to look at the figure next to him. He had expected to see the Saiyan teen Peasa, but instead he saw a lovely blonde woman asleep next to him. "Nani!?" Krillin scratched his head and stared in awe for a few moments, then his brain finished waking up and memory flooded back to him. "Oh… wow, she didn't kill me. That's a good sign. I guess I fell asleep after burning all that energy flying."

He frowned and looked around, finding himself in an old log cabin. By the dust caking the furniture, it didn't look like anyone had lived here for years. He poked around and found only some canned foods that were edible. Everything else had long since spoiled. He grabbed some chopsticks and opened up some cans of fruit and chewed on the preserved produce, watching the android sleep. I guess she does sleep… that's comforting. It would just be weird if she was sitting there watching me sleep all night. Gosh, she sure is pretty… did Dr. Gero make her that way, or was she a person before he tampered with her?

After three cans of peaches and two of strawberries, he was satisfied. He was thankful that he didn't require as much food as a Saiyan, or else he would have torn through every can in the cupboard and likely still been hungry. The monk strolled outside and reached out with his senses, but he became worried when he couldn't sense Cell. "He must be masking his ki signature. Damn… I won't know if he finds us until it's too late." He felt Peasa, Trunks, Yamcha, Tien, Chaotzu, Bulma, and Chichi up on the lookout but it was obvious that Goku and Piccolo were still training. Judging by the time of day, he figured they'd be at it for another 14 hours. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a soft warm hand touch his shoulder. "AAAH!"

"Gomen. It's just me." 18 stated coldly. She gazed in the same direction that the short man had just been looking moments before and frowned. "Is he dead? I can't feel that monster anywhere."

"Nah, I doubt it. He's just hiding while he looks for you… us." Krillin replied. He glanced sideways at her. "So, what's your name?"

"Android 18." The blonde cyborg replied, turning to look at the position of the sun. "You're Krillin, right? Gero has detailed files on you."

"Oh… say… um… so did you… uh…." The monk paused when the android fixed her cold blue eyes on his. He coughed and continued his question. "Uh… were you a person, before Gero? Or… are you… you know… all metal?" She sure looks soft and fleshy… oh man…

Android 18 raised an eyebrow. "I'm really not sure. My first real memory was waking up in Gero's lab. But, I got the impression that I was human before he… enhanced me. What do you think? Do I feel human?"

Krillin began to sweat. "Uh… I don't know. You felt human enough when you ah… you know. Kissed me." He felt his cheeks heating up and he knew he was blushing. Why do I feel so awkward around her? It's not like I'm totally inexperienced around women anymore. Ok… so my last girlfriend was a Saiyan girl with a very healthy libido, who almost always made the first move, but still… I'm a little smooth with the ladies, aren't I? He didn't realize how silly his grin looked at that moment.

"Well…" 18 frowned. "Touch me. Do I feel human? I can't tell."

The monk nearly fainted. "You… want me to touch you?!" He didn't know whether to run away or grab on for dear life.

"Hurry up! What's your problem!?" The lovely blonde demanded in an irritated tone.

"Yes ma'am!" Krillin cried. He reached out hesitantly and cupped one of the android's full breasts. "Ooooh yeah… feels human to me…"

"Somewhere else, you hentai!" 18 shouted, smacking the man upside the head.

The dark-haired monk laughed nervously and ran his fingers over the woman's arm. "Sorry… you didn't really specify. Feels like real skin. May I…" He pointed to her stomach. The cybernetically enhanced girl frowned for a moment but lifted her shirt up to just under her breasts without commenting. Krillin slid his fingers over her taut stomach for several long moments, even rubbing it in a circular motion. He glanced up and saw the android's eyes flutter for a moment then open back up to stare down into his own. "Feels human here too. It feels almost like steel under here, but it basically feels like well developed muscles. My stomach feels about the same way. Are you sure you're an android?"

The blue-eyed girl frowned in thought and leaned against the wall. "Yeah, pretty sure. I just don't know what all has been changed. I have sensors, I know that much. And files… hey, that man that appeared with you and Vegeta, and grabbed that green guy… that was Goku, wasn't it?"

The short monk chewed his bottom lip nervously. "Uh… yeah. That was Son Goku. He's a great guy, he really is. Gero was pissed off at him because he defeated the Red Ribbon Army, which were these really bad people."

18 frowned and started pacing around the room for a moment then sat down on the edge of the bed, leaning back onto her hands and regarding the man who was standing nervously by the door. "My programming is demanding I fight and kill Son, but… I don't know. I hate Gero. It was because of him that my brother became such a sadistic bastard. I don't want to carry out any of his wishes. I don't really want to fight him. There's no point to it. But, I don't know if I'll be able to keep from carrying out my programming. Even if I do… there's a…" She was about to tell the man she had a bomb implanted in her body which would likely detonate if she was around Goku and chose not to attack him, but then she thought better of it. He would likely tear out of there as fast as he could, and she really didn't want to be alone. "Well anyway… so why did you help me? You could have just destroyed me. It would save you a lot of trouble if you did. No more worrying about Cell absorbing me."

Krillin nodded slowly and approached her. "It would be simpler. Perhaps I should…" He raised his hand up, palm forward, and a small ball of ki formed in front of it. "But, I can be persuaded not to. Perhaps for another kiss…"

Android 18 scowled at the short man. "Fine. Don't expect me to like it."

The monk scratched the back of his head and stared at the floor sheepishly. "Gomen. Forget it, ok? I didn't mean to offend you. I don't want to hurt you. Piccolo had a reason for asking for your protection rather than your death, and I trust his judgment."

The blonde woman nodded. "Don't worry about it. So, what now?"

"Are you hungry?" The dark-haired man asked, taking a step towards where the canned foods were stored.

"Don't eat food. Well I _can if I want to, but it's not necessary right now. I just eat a little something, really anything, occasionally for fusion. I won't need anything for a good while." She rolled over onto her stomach and looked out the window over the bed. "There's a lake over there. I wonder who use to live here?"_

Krillin blushed. The android's short skirt had ridden up a bit, and he could see the entire length of her shapely legs as well as being able to see her underwear. He moved to sit by her on the bed and looked out the window as well, not wanting to stare. "I get the feeling that I've been in this area before, but I can't really place it. I guess it doesn't matter. The cabin has been abandoned for years. We aren't likely to be disturbed. Unless Cell finds a way to track us down. I'm keeping my power as low as I can, so hopefully he won't be able to sense either of us."

The girl nodded and looked over at him. Wasn't he bald the last time I saw him? No matter, he's so much cuter with that hair. I'm not complaining. "So why are you sticking with me? If you weren't going to kill me, you could just leave me here to fend for myself. I'm not your responsibility."

The monk shrugged. "I like you, I guess. Besides, I want to help keep you safe. Do you want me to leave? I'll respect your wishes…"

"No!" 18 blurted out, a little too quickly. She coughed nervously and continued. "I… don't want to be alone. I'm a little… apprehensive of that beast, seeing him just gobble up my brother like that. He was a bit stronger than me, so I know I stand no chance of defending myself." Besides… I like you too.

Krillin smiled and looked out at the lake again. He glanced to the side and saw some fishing poles and an idea formed in his head. "Say! How about we go swimming for a while, then do some fishing? I'd enjoy some fresh food. I've eaten nothing but rice the past year, and there's just canned foods here."

The pretty blonde android frowned in thought then shrugged. "Sure, why not? Anything beats sitting around here staring out the window." She followed him out to the water and stripped down to her underwear after seeing the man do the same. She jumped in after him and, though she tried to hide it, enjoyed herself quite a bit swimming around the lake and diving under it. It was the first time in her memory that she had ever been truly happy, and she was cherishing these moments. 

Unfortunately, it was not to last. In the distance, Cell stood up from where he had been sitting while reaching out with his more developed senses. He couldn't feel Krillin, but with the added power of 17 in his body, he could faintly detect android #18. It was just enough to give him a general direction, so he focused on it and took to the air, cackling as he flew towards his destiny.

*************************

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Heh… just kidding. So, what do you all think? Next chapter: Krillin vs. Cell in a contest to see who gets to eat #18! Heh… did I just say that? Teehee. Also, expect to see Videl have a scene, as well as Gohan and Peasa. Bulma will wake up and get past the sobbing part of grief and move into anger. So, look forward to that, my few and faithful readers. Bye for now!


	32. Denial

DragonBall V: A World both Familiar and Foreign

Author's Note: Debido: I can safely guarantee that Vegeta will not reappear with a halo over his head, nor will Gohan get pissed off and suddenly turn SS2. Beyond that, you'll have to wait and see. ;-) And yes, Cell is much stronger than he was in the show. He has to be, or he wouldn't be much of a challenge because Vegeta at the power level he was at when he self-destructed to try to kill Cell, he could have beaten the living crap out of the Vegeta in the show at the end of the Cell saga easily. Cell is of course missing two DNA samples he had in the show, namely Frieza and his pappy. But he has more Saiyan DNA, and he has Kui's and Ume's DNA (yeah I know, they weren't that strong but what does that matter? Teehee.) There's really no logical reason why Cell is more powerful in this timeline, since he should actually be weaker, but he wouldn't be much of a villain if he was a weakling, now would he? Also, though in the show Cell only became more powerful after he regenerated from that one brain cell, I thought that was kind of cheesy given the kind of injuries he suffered, so I made it so he gains power (from his Saiyan DNA) every time he receives an injury that would kill someone without the regenerative powers. So, since Vegeta gave Cell two "fatal" wounds and Peasa gave him one, that's three power increases the old boy has gotten already, not even considering the increase in power from android 17 (the androids too were much stronger than in the show.) So, there's your explanation, not that you asked for one. Teehee

Required Disclaimer: I don't own the DB franchise, I've never worked for them, I'm not making any money off this, and I'm dead sexxy baby! Read and enjoy.

Chapter 32: Denial

Vegeta felt himself being pulled forward, though the movement was not of his own doing. He felt confused and disoriented as the last moments of his life replayed themselves in his mind's eye over and over again. He came to a stop suddenly before a very large creature sitting behind a desk that made a house look like a pebble. "What… what is going on?" Vegeta asked, still bewildered by the happenings.

The gargantuan red-skinned creature looked down at his desk then at the Saiyan prince. "Vegeta, I am King Yemma. It is I who shall pass judgment upon your life."

The prince scowled and looked around. "Where is Cell? He should be here as well!"

The judge of the fallen frowned and flipped through his papers again. One of his aides spoke up a moment later. "King Yemma, Cell is the creature that has been sending so many of Earth's people here lately."

"Oh, of course. Yes… he is not dead yet, Vegeta." Yemma informed him.

"What?!" The Saiyan shouted in disbelief. "You're telling me I gave my life for nothing!? That freak is still terrorizing Earth!? My family is still in danger! Send me back to Earth this instant! I demand it!"

"Your time on Earth has passed. It is time for you to be judged." The behemoth announced. He looked over the prince's file and frowned. "You have led a very interesting life, Vegeta. Complicated as well. It presented quite a problem with judging you. For most of your life you destroyed, killed, and gloried in it. But for the last few years, you have led a peaceful life and sought to preserve rather than destroy. You even sacrificed your own life to save an innocent's life, even though your previous meeting with her was… not to your liking."

Vegeta scowled. 'I should have just blasted that bucket of bolts into pieces. Instead I give my life for nothing? I will never make that sacrifice again if I have an alternative. This I swear.'

"However…" King Yemma continued in a grave tone. "A few acts of goodness do not balance out a life spent in the pursuit of power and death. I hereby sentence you to Hell. I am sorry."

The prince's eyes widened in outrage and surprise. "What!? You dare presume to judge me, you fat tub of brainless…" Before he could finish his insult, and despite the powering up he was doing at that moment, the floor beneath him opened up and he fell, unable to fly back up, into the depths of hell. A whispered apology to Bulma were the last words spoken by the fallen Saiyan warrior, and they floated up to the guilt ridden ears of the Judge of the Dead.

************************

Bulma awoke to an empty cold bed. It was not the first time she had woken up alone, in fact that was often the case as Vegeta had a tendency to wake early and renew his training. The night when he crawled into her bed, sore and tired from his efforts were often the only times she saw him at all during a day. But those moments were precious, even if no words were spoken and no actions were taken. The world always felt safer and full of hope when her mate was next to her. But this time was different. Vegeta wasn't coming back, and the world no longer felt safe and very little hope remained.

She sat up and sighed. The blue haired woman noticed Chichi asleep in a chair next to the bed with Okura's crib beside it. The lavender haired baby was asleep as well, much to her relief. She loved the baby boy, but she was not in the mood to deal with him. The inventive genius crept out of the bedchamber and out onto the main area of the Guardian's Lookout. There she saw Peasa leaning against a pillar and staring off into space, Trunks doing katas and looking quite perturbed, and Gohan sitting near the Saiyan girl and watching the clock over the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. The demi-Saiyan boy glanced her way and gave her an encouraging smile. "Bulma! I'm happy to see you up. Is there anything I can get for you? Some water? Something to eat?"

The blue-haired woman shook her head. "I can't eat right now. I don't think I could even keep it down if I tried. But thanks kiddo." She approached Peasa and knelt down to look her in the eye. "Any news from Krillin? Is he still… you know."

The girl blinked and took a few moments to process what she was being asked. "He's alive. I can't sense Cell anymore, but I know he's still around. I don't think he's absorbed that android girl yet either, so I guess Krillin is keeping her safe. I can't tell where he is, just that he's alive. I'm a bit worried about him."

Bulma smiled softly and stroked the girl's spiky hair for a moment. "I know. He can take care of himself. He's a lot stronger than he looks. You know that. I'm more worried about Goku and Piccolo. Their training may not be enough, but they likely won't have time to train for a second day… year… whatever." She sighed and glanced at the Room of Spirit and Time. "I kind of wish that Piccolo and Kami hadn't fused. The dragon balls vanished when they did. I don't know if they knew that was a consequence or not. But, as it stands, we have no way to wish the fallen back since Namek is gone."

"Don't remind me, Bulma… I mean mom." Peasa grumbled. She cast a sad look towards the chamber where Vegeta's body was being held and looked away again. "Frankly, if Kakkarot and the Namek can't take out Cell, I doubt that I and the half-breed over there will do much better."

Trunks froze in mid-motion and glared at his adoptive sister. "Quit calling me that! I'm just as much a Saiyan as you, you little…"

"Quiet you two! I can't take your bickering today, all right? Just spare me." Bulma cried, clutching at her temples as a headache started to form. She paused and looked at Peasa intensely for a few moments then her expression brightened. "That's it! I have an idea! The genius that is yours truly has come up with another truly inspired idea! Trunks! Get your lazy butt over here! Take me to my lab at Capsule Corp. right now! There's not a moment to waste! You can get back here and go into the time chamber to train with your sister when you get back. Peasa, watch over Gohan if you wouldn't mind, and if Chichi wakes up ask her to watch over your little brother for me for a while. Thanks!" She hurried over to Trunks, who shrugged at the other two onlookers then flew away with his mother.

"I wonder what all that was about?" Gohan stated.

Peasa shrugged and looked up at the sky for a few moments. "So, tell me about that girl that was kissing on you at that pervert's island. Are you two close?"

The boy fidgeted nervously. "Uh… I wouldn't say close. We competed against each other in the last Budoukai. Since then we've been writing off and on. We're just friends."

The girl elbowed Gohan in the ribs and tickled his nose teasingly with the tip of her tail. "It looked like you two were more than friends when she kissed you."

The demi-Saiyan boy blushed and swatted at the tail tickling at his nose. "She only did it because dad yelled it. She was just teasing me. You know, doing it to embarrass me. It's nothing like what you're thinking!"

Peasa chuckled. "Sure, kid. Sure." She decided then to change the subject. "Did you know that Saiyans reach full maturity normally between the ages of 14 and 15? In our culture, that is when you are considered an adult. It's also about that age that we have our growth spurt."

Gohan blinked. "Really?"

"Yeah." The Saiyan girl smiled at him. "Basically 80% of our total growth takes place during that time. Before that, there's only a small amount of growth in Saiyan children. We resemble humans of about your age up until we hit that growth spurt. Then in a short period of time, we reach our full adult height and reach sexual maturity. Essentially, we go from childhood to adulthood almost literally overnight."

Gohan blinked a few times. "How old are you, Onee-san? [big sister]"

"15." Peasa smiled at him. Big sister, huh? That's so cute. "You're 8, ne?" After the boy nodded she continued speaking. "Just wait a few years, Gohan. You'll reach adulthood and have all these thoughts and urges… it's really quite distracting."

The demi-Saiyan boy blushed. Urges… I never thought about Peasa being old enough to want to be with someone like that… that's so weird. "Oh… well… um…"

The girl chuckled, seeing a change of subject was in order before the boy had a meltdown. "It's going to be strange without Vegeta around. I've never really connected with Bulma. To tell the truth, I've been around males my whole life. It's what I'm accustomed to. It's what I'm comfortable with. Relating to Bulma is just… hard. The only thing we really have in common is our interest in science and Vegeta. And, I'm sure she suspects that I use to have a crush on him."

Gohan's eyes widened in shock. Peasa and Vegeta?! That's just… weird! "When did it change?" Please say it changed… ew!

The Saiyan girl frowned in thought, her tail swishing around unconsciously. "I don't know. I guess not that long after he adopted me. I think it was partly a matter of pheromones."

"What do you mean?" The young Son asked, perplexed. He knew what pheromones were, but why would they be involved with Peasa and Vegeta forming a parent-child bond?

Peasa chewed her lip thoughtfully and considered how to explain it. "Well, when we were captured by King Cold and I was being tortured, Vegeta proclaimed me as his daughter. This isn't unheard of in Saiyan society. In fact, it's rather common for older Saiyans to recognize in a child all the qualities they would be proud of were they a child of their own. If the child has no parents, it's likely the older Saiyan would adopt them. In the royal family this happens even more often. The children sired by the king aren't always the best choice for a successor. In fact, often the throne went to an adopted child, one who shares a bond with the sovereign. This child usually had all the best qualities to be the next ruler. Intelligence, strength, and a willingness to sacrifice oneself for the protection of one's people. Vegeta, despite being the old king's birth child and being raised in large part by the tyrant Frieza, was the epitome of Saiyan royalty. Perhaps he saw something similar in me. I don't know. No matter the case, he sensed in me the daughter he never had. Blood relations matter little in this case."

Gohan nodded, beginning to understand. "You miss him, don't you? I can tell you loved him a great deal."

The Saiyan girl sighed, sadness radiating off of her as her thoughts shifted to the fallen prince. "He was the only parent I ever knew. Bulma is nice, but… like I said, we just never connected. My uncle use to tell my brother and me that your childhood is over the moment you realize that someday you are going to die. Seeing Vegeta broken and lifeless… I came to that realization." She looked at the boy and managed a sad smile. "I hope you never reach that point, kiddo."

The child frowned in sympathy then leaned forward to wrap his arms around the teen's shoulders. She was still for a few moments then allowed herself to sob on his shoulder. I came to that realization when my father died when I was a child. Even if I didn't understand it then, I certainly did when I lost control and nearly killed myself when I killed Frieza's goons. I understand completely…

Chichi came out of the bedchamber holding the infant Okura in her arms. "Gohan! Where's Bulma?"

Gohan fought the urge to yank himself out of Peasa's embrace, though he wasn't sure why the gesture embarrassed him. "She went to work on something at her lab. She asked if you would take care of the baby while she was gone. She didn't say anything more. She just took off with Trunks." Bulma can fly on her own… I guess she asked Trunks to fly her because he's faster. She's working on something where time is of the essence… I wonder what it is?

Chichi sighed and poked her head around the corner. "Mr. Popo, sir? Would you happen to have any milk around?"

The genie hurried off to the kitchen and returned with a bottle. "Oh yes! Ms. Bulma left her extra bottles here."

Goku's mate smiled and fed the hungry Saiyan baby, glad that Bulma had the forethought to bring some bottles of breast milk to the lookout. She glanced in the direction of the Capsule Corporation (or rather the direction she assumed it to be in) and pondered on the same thing that occupied her son's mind.

***************************

Videl took one last look at her neck, hidden under a turtleneck sweater, and saw the bruises were beginning to fade. Luckily for her, she always healed quickly. Also, it was unseasonably cool that day so no one gave her a second glance for wearing the sweater, though they still did since she was a new face at the school. But she was done with school for the day and heading for Master Roshi's island home now to continue her training.

"Bye bye, Vadel!" One of the students called.

The daughter of Mr. Satan grimaced, but didn't bother correcting the girl. She was already throwing the capsule that held her plane, after all. "To Roshi's island, please." She told the mechanical pilot. After they launched, the blue-eyed girl sighed and plopped down into one of the padded chairs and worked on her homework on the flight. Occasionally she scratched at her neck and wondered what fate had befallen her attacker. I can't really think anything bad about the girl. She didn't do anything to me. She even tried to keep the guy from attacking me. I hope she's ok. But I hope that boy had his head ripped off and fed to a dinosaur!

Just as Videl was putting the finishing touches on her homework, the plane landed. She frowned and took a few moments to look it over then packed it away. She glanced out of one of the windows and saw the silhouette of the turtle hermit sitting in front of his television, so she went ahead and changed into her training gi and stepped off the plane. A moment later, it was re-capsulized and tucked away and she was entering the hermit's house. "I'm here, Master Roshi. Are you ready to… what are you watching?"

Roshi was staring at the women on the screen exercising and swaying from side to side and flexing his arms in excitement. "Eh heh heh heh! That's right girls! Work those legs!" He glanced to the side and saw his newest pupil doing her best to keep from laughing at him. "Oh… uh… hello there young Videl. Eh……. How long have you been standing there?"

"About a minute or two. Do you always get that interested in aerobics? I would think you would exercise as well. What's the point of watching it if you're not going to exercise?" The girl frowned at the old pervert in confusion.

The turtle elder felt sweat beading on his forehead and decided a change of subject was in order. "So, ready to get to the training for today?"

The girl nodded and followed the old man out to the beach. They stopped just before reaching the waves. "Are we going to spar? Or maybe you're going to show me how to do the kamehameha wave?" Videl inquired eagerly.

"No, no. Not today. You have much to learn before you could wield such a technique. I want you to concentrate on meditation for now. Focus your senses, reach out with them and try to feel out the strongest kis on the planet. Try to get a sense for who they are, and where they are. You must be able to sense the energy in those around you if you are ever to hope to sense your own potential." Roshi commanded.

"That's it? You just want me to meditate?" The girl asked in a disappointed tone.

"Meditation is very important, you impatient little…" The hermit coughed and lowered his voice. "Yes, just meditate for now. You'll thank me later for helping you develop these skills. They took the rest of us a very long time to learn, so you'll be happy to acquire these skills so early on." Seeing that the girl was still upset about not going anything more physical, he decided on a matter he had been pondering since the day before. "I was thinking of taking you to see Korin later. But I have to warn you, it might take you quite a while to reach him, and possibly a very long time to complete his training. Why, it took me three years to complete his training. But, your skills are far more advanced then mine were at that time, so it shouldn't take you more than a few days."

"I have school." Videl reminded him, frowning at the thought of missing such desirable training. I know I've heard that name before. Something about a tower, and magic water. Could that be the person he is referring to?

Roshi paced around a bit then turned to look at the girl. "I'll write you a note excusing you. Like I said, it shouldn't take you more than a few days. Surely you can catch up on your studies. I'll even give you a few days off of training afterwards so you can catch up on schoolwork. Agreed?" Korin could certainly teach her how to harness her ki sensing the quickest and he should help improve her endurance and speed as well.

The blue-eyed girl looked down at the ground for a long moment then shrugged and nodded. "Sounds good."

The hermit cackled. "It's agreed then. Now, meditate for a while. I'll leave you alone. When I come back out, I'll put the heaviest shell I have on you and start training you." Without awaiting a response, the turtle elder rushed back inside and flipped the television back on.

Mr. Satan's daughter tuned the perverted laughter she was hearing out and concentrated on her meditation. Unfortunately, she wasn't able to sense much more than the backs of her eyelids and the sunlight on her skin. Needless to say, she was getting frustrated.

**************************

Android 18 was getting frustrated as well. Ever since they had come out of the lake, she had been coyly flirting with the short man, 'accidentally' dropping things and bending over to pick them up, making vague comments about how she wondered what men were like, everything short of just blurting out that she wanted the monk to kiss her and maybe even some other 'stuff'. But so far, he seemed oblivious. "Do you want me to cook that fish you caught? I think I could figure out how." She inquired.

"Nah, don't worry about it. I'll just build a small fire and set it up for roasting. You just relax." Krillin replied, moving away to gather up some firewood.

The blonde sighed and sat back against a tree. No man could be this polite and courteous. The information that Gero, or at least I'm fairly sure it was Gero, placed in my head seems to suggest nothing to the contrary.

The monk returned and set up a fire and a spit to roast the fish on, then he sat back against a tree somewhat near the cyborg. "Goku and Piccolo should be finishing up their training in about an hour. Piccolo was able to sense Cell once before, so perhaps he'll be able to again and we won't even have to see his ugly face again?"

"I don't want to talk about that freak that ate my brother." 18 stated coldly. She noticed the man flinch and move slightly away from her and she mentally chastised herself. That's definitely the way to bring him closer to you. Snap at him. Way to go, 18. Next perhaps you'd like to jump on him and start pummeling him? "So, are you married?" Damn, that was a little too direct. He's definitely going to know I'm up to something. Maybe if I…

"Nope." Krillin responded, interrupting the blonde android's train of thought. "I'd ask you the same, but I guess there's no way you could be, huh?"

"……. Right." 18 replied. Thank you for reminding me. Jerk. "So no wife. Do you have a social life, or do you just train all the time?" In other words, are you a freak?

Somewhere in the afterlife, Vegeta sneezed. "I do train a lot, but I have a social life. Well… kind of. I'm not going out and meeting a bunch of friends and partying all the time, but I have close friends. I even had a girlfriend up until a short while ago."

Girlfriend… that explains it. He's still hung up on her. She probably dumped him and he's trying to win her back. "I see. She didn't like the hair?" How could she not? He looks so cute…

The monk rubbed his wild black hair self-consciously. He was still trying to feel comfortable with it, as the old beliefs from his childhood spent in the Orin monk-hood held that all great martial artists shaved their heads were still ingrained in him. "Does it look that bad?" He looked like he was about to run off and shave his head.

"I think it suits you better than the bald head. So I was right? She broke up with you because you re-grew your head while you were in that weird training room you mentioned earlier?" Android #18 asked, leaning forward and rubbing the man's head much to his embarrassment.

"No, no. We were basically together because we weren't with anyone else. Basically, the relationship wouldn't and couldn't go anywhere. I felt I was holding her back from finding her life mate, so I ended it. It was hard…" Krillin sighed and used a stick to prod at the fire. The sun was setting and the overall effect was very cozy.

"I see." 18 replied. Yep, he still has it bad for her. "You sound like you wish you hadn't done that. What makes you so sure you two aren't meant to be together?"

The monk fidgeted nervously and stirred the embers again. "Let's just say that her instincts were pretty clear on that point. And besides, I've had someone else on my mind for a long time now."

The lovely blonde regarded the short man's profile and frowned. So another woman. I see. "Who is she?" So I can rip her head off. No… where did that thought come from? I hope Gero's programming isn't affecting my judgment like it did 17's.

Krillin glanced over at her, the look a little more meaningful that he had planned. "Hey, I think the fish is done cooking. You want some?"

#18 blinked. He can't mean me… can he? No, impossible. I can't get my thoughts in order. Part of me wants to just fly away and forget I ever met him, but another part wants to stay near him, no matter what. I can't stand this! I have to say something. Tell him how attracted you are to him. Tell him that you want to cuddle up with him and hope to stay hidden away with him forever. What the hell am I thinking? I barely know this guy. Is this Gero's programming or my human side that is causing all this confusion? Or perhaps both. Damn, I hate this. Maybe I should just fly far away and forget I ever met this guy? Just say something. Tell him what is on your mind! "Sure." Wow… I'm so proud of myself. Sigh.

They ate in silence, neither daring to speak. They were both too distracted by their conflicting thoughts. Just as Krillin put out the fire and they were getting up to head back into the house, a twig snapped nearby. The monk dropped into a defensive crouch and put himself between the android and the sound. "Damn… do you think he found us? 18, stay behind me."

"No, come over to me, my lovely little morsel. You belong in my body!" Cell's voice announced a moment before he stepped into view.

"Ew. That sounds like something I would say to…" She trailed off and blushed and glanced at Krillin, who was too distracted to realize what she nearly said or what it meant. "Leave me the hell alone you freak! You already ate my brother. Be happy with that!"

"18, run. I'll hold him off." The short man stated grimly.

"It doesn't matter if she does run. I can sense her now, thanks to her darling brother. So run if you like. I'll find you as soon as I deal with your little boyfriend." Cell chuckled and took a few menacing steps forward.

Krillin began to sweat. The monk flew forward and was swatted to the side like a bothersome gnat. After crashing through a dozen trees he finally came to stop. He got up and flew forward again, heedless of the danger to himself. He knew that Goku and Piccolo would be coming out of the hyperbolic time chamber any minute and would sense his power increase and know what it meant. He just had to hold Cell off long enough for reinforcements to arrive. He cried out in pain when the monstrosity drove its elbow into his back and knocked him half a meter into the ground. "Ow…" Was all he managed to say.

Android #18 didn't know whether to help the man, and likely end up getting devoured that much quicker, or to run as the monk had asked and stretch out her life for a few minutes more. She was already jumping forward and raining a flurry of blows upon the bio-engineered freak before she realized she had decided. The deciding factor was the man dangling from the creatures reptilian hand, which was clutching the monk around his formerly bald head.

"Oh, she's feisty. She's going to make such a delicious meal, don't you agree little Krillin?" Cell inquired, squeezing down on the monk's head.

"18… please… run…" The dark-haired man gasped out. He brought his hand back and an energy disk formed there. "Destructo disk!" He cried, throwing the attack desperately. At the pointblank range, the monster had little chance to dodge. All he got for his effort was a severed arm. "GO!" Krillin shouted, using the opening to move back and pour as much energy into an energy wave as he could. The android took off at top speed after hesitating only a moment, tears spilling from her eyes. "Kamehame…. AH!" The attack was cut off when Cell launched forward and used his remaining arm to smack the short man in the gut. 

Without bothering to finish him off, Cell blasted forward and made it in from of the fleeing cyborg before she had even gotten very far. "No, you're not leaving my dear. You belong with me!" His tail shot out, opening up into a funnel and started sucking her in despite her best efforts to get away. "Oh, what a glorious day this is! The day I become perfect!"

"NO!" Krillin shouted, flying forward at top speed and raining blows upon the beast. He raised his hand and was about to blast the creature's tail off, but his attack was cut short as the newly regenerated arm grabbed his throat.

"Now now… none of that. Not when I'm so close! You won't live to see my completion. You annoyed me too much." With that, he reached around to grab the back of Krillin's head and with a savage twist, the monk plummeted to the ground, staring up, paralyzed and dying, as Cell began to glow with new energy. "Yes! Yes! I can feel it! This is glorious!" The creature shouted in pure joy.

18… I'm so sorry. I failed you. Krillin thought. He felt a sense of peace with an overtone of regret washing over him as his heart began to slow. Tears fell from his eyes as Goku and Piccolo suddenly appeared.

"Aw shit, we're too late!" Goku cried, watching Cell make his final changes into his perfect form. He swore loudly and flew down to the fallen monk. "I'll be right back! See if you can beat him, I'll join you in a minute!" He vanished, teleporting the dying monk directly to Korin to get a senzu bean.

Piccolo powered up to his maximum power and flew forward. Just as he threw a punch, Cell dodged to the side effortlessly as if he were dodging a snail. His fist short forward and burst straight through the Namek's stomach and out the other side. "Pity, little green man. I had hoped you'd be at least a moderate challenge. Shame on you."

Piccolo gasped in pain and horror. His new power is beyond comprehension! Not even Goku can beat him… we're doomed.

Cell frowned and studied the green man impaled on his arm. "Strange, you seem to have become much more powerful in the last day."

"I was… in… training, you monster! Damn… if only we had more time…" Piccolo slid off the monster's arm and clutched at his wounded stomach, concentrating on regenerating the wound. Why did he let go of me?

"Interesting. Could you become even stronger if you had a few more days to train?" Cell inquired.

Piccolo stared at the bio-monster in disbelief. "Why would you let us train longer?" It has to be a trick.

Cell smiled, regarding the Namek with his purple eyes. "For a challenge, of course. I want to test my new abilities. What better way than to fight the best warriors on Earth at their best? I'll tell you what. I'll give you two weeks to train. That should be more than enough time."

The Namek gasped in surprise as the last of his wound regenerated. It was then that Goku reappeared, powered up to the maximum of his Super Saiyan abilities. Unfortunately, he was about as strong as Vegeta had been, and he knew it. "Let's get him, Piccolo!" Goku cried, assuming a fighting stance in midair.

"By all means. Try your best." Cell agreed with a smile.

Piccolo shared a look with the Saiyan and then they both flew at the creature and exchanged a fury of blows. The bio-monster easily dodged and blocked the blows from both warriors, then suddenly grabbed Goku and threw him into the green-skinned warrior at full force. They both plummeted to the ground. Before they could get back to their feet, Cell crashed down into them with both feet, then leaned down to look at their pain-filled faces. "So, do you give up?"

"Goku, he offered to let us train for two more weeks. He wants a challenge. Obviously we can't give it to him right now." Piccolo gasped out.

"It is my driving goal to destroy you though, Goku. Perhaps I should do that and just let the green bean here train." Cell smiled and raised his foot, ready to crush the Saiyan's skull.

"Gotta go!" Goku shouted, raising his fingers to his head and teleporting himself and Piccolo away before the attack came down.

The engineered freak of nature smiled as he flew away, wondering how much of a challenge the Earthlings would be after two weeks. He decided to spend a little time enjoying himself before he set up an area to fight any and all challengers. "A setup like that Tenkaichi Budoukai that they are so fond of should be perfect. And I would know perfection." Cell laughed and flew towards the sun as it began to dip under the horizon, the future beginning to look as dark as the surrounding area.

****************************

And thus another chapter comes to a close. I had originally intended Krillin to fight Cell a bit longer, but as I wrote the scene it just played out how it wanted to. And, I have to admit, it's better the way it is now. Next chapter: More training as the Z warriors ready themselves for the Cell games. Meanwhile, Mr. Satan vs. the Red Ribbon Army, round 2! Expect to see Peasa and Trunks in the RoS&T, but whether they get freaky and have wild Saiyan sex or not remains to be seen. ;-)


	33. Desperate Actions Call for Desperate Mea...

DragonBall V: A World both Familiar and Foreign

Author's Note: Yes, it is here! The long awaited (5 months!) Chapter 33! Life has calmed down a bit and I felt I needed to write. So I read back over my chapters to refresh my memory of the little details. And of course I saw a few typos that remain but I'll worry about those later. For now, I want to write something new. And, by the gathering mob outside my door, I assume you all have waited long enough. So, here it is. Yay! Let me see if I have any questions that I need to answer before closing off the AN though… Ok, here's one. Kaeru: I have nothing against Yamcha. That will be apparent later on in the story. Give the guy a break though, he gets back from death and his girl is shagging the guy responsible for his death. That was a tough pill to swallow. Ghost140: No I don't think about sex 24/7, but I am a sexual person. I believe in stories showing all aspects of life, not just the ones that would get a PG rating. I'm responsible for what I write but you're responsible for what you read, as every other reader is. I figure if they don't want to read the lemon scenes but they like the story, they can skim over them or skip them entirely. Censoring them would be a waste and it's like telling readers that they're too stupid to decide for themselves what they want to read. I know it wasn't your point but I felt it was necessary to point that out. I haven't stepped up on my soapbox in 6 months, and FF.Net is still holding to their policy of telling readers they're too stupid to decide for themselves what they want to read despite all the safeguards they placed to keep you from reading it. It boggles my mind. Death Knight's Crowbar: LMAO… it's funny that some people are like Horrors, it's those evil bisexual women! NONE OF THAT! And others are like WOOHOO! I find that amusing, but expected. Firebird234: Nope. Teehee Vegeta won't be back for a while. And it likely won't be in an expected way. Well… except you psychics out there who read my mind. I pity anyone who reads my mind though. Haha. Ok, that's all, so… story time.

Required Disclaimer: I don't own the DB franchise, I've never worked for them, I'm not making any money off this, and I'm dead sexxy baby! Read and enjoy.

Chapter 33: Desperate Actions Call for Desperate Measures

Peasa frowned at Trunks and backed away slowly, keeping her eyes on him to watch for his attack. "You seem distracted today, little brother. Your form is horrible, your attacks are erratic and you don't follow through when you have an opening. If you need to take a day or two off, all you have to do is say so, you know."

Trunks dropped his stance and clutched at his ribs, feeling the ache of the large bruise the older full blooded Saiyan had given him earlier during their spar. He had let himself get distracted, and it had cost him. He was getting distracted much easier now than he use to, and the reasons left him feeling ashamed. "I'm all right. Just give me a few minutes to catch my breath." He grumbled out.

The Saiyan princess nodded and plopped herself down onto the ground, if the footing of the white expanse of the Room of Spirit and Time could be called such a thing, and ran her fingers through her hair. It was an entirely unnecessary action, as her spiky hair rarely moved out of place, but it had grown to be a habit. She allowed her mind to wander as she watched her foster brother wash his face and tend to his many wounds. Had she been born on Planet Vegeta, she'd have been amongst the Saiyan Elite. Given her natural talent with science and technology, she'd have likely served under King Vegeta himself, or more likely the Prince when he took power. She paused a moment at that thought and chuckled as she thought of what it would be like to be one of the prince's scientists and bodyguards, rather than his foster daughter.

Her gaze switched back to regard the lavender-haired princeling again and a barely repressed grin touched her lips. She knew she would have likely been chosen as Vegeta's successor over him, that much was obvious when they became bonded. A heavy sigh escaped her as her thoughts drifted on that subject, for now she was the official Princess of Saiyans, but that meant little to a nearly extinct warrior race. A tear trickled out of her left eye as she thought of Vegeta and she let it fall unimpeded.

Peasa then regarded Trunks and her thoughts focused on him. Lately her feelings for him had changed. She never would have admitted it, but when Vegeta was alive, she hated Trunks and saw him as her chief competition for the man's affection. It was also likely a reason why she never felt very close to Bulma. She could never bring herself to think unkindly of Okura however, and had no problems sharing the prince's affection with the little baby. But now…

"Do you want anything to eat?" Trunks asked, in his ever-polite tone.

"Are we done training for the day?" Peasa inquired rather than answering right away.

The demi-Saiyan blinked. "Uh… I hope so. You cracked one of my ribs."

"So?" The girl frowned at him. How will he ever survive a real fight if he quits after receiving a minor injury such as that? she wondered.

Trunks began to sweat. "So…" Damn… she's going to kill me before I get out of this Kami-forsaken hell hole!

"Fine, quit. Cook up some rice while I take a bath." She walked towards the hot tub, created by one of Capsule Corporations many useful Dino-caps and stripped off her clothes and sat down in the tub, sighing as the hot water soothed and surrounded her. "I can't believe that no one else thought to bring a hot tub in here. They all used that dinky little tub!" Peasa frowned when she felt someone slide down into the tub in front of her, and a moment later she felt toes brush against hers. "I distinctly remember asking you to cook some rice, Trunks." She growled out.

"There's some in the steamer. Chill out. Sheesh." The boy grumbled.

Peasa cracked an eye open and noticed him staring at her. "Something on your mind, Trunks?" She inquired.

Trunks coughed nervously. The Saiyan girl opened her eyes and gave him her full attention, raising an eyebrow inquisitively. "Well… I… um…" His gaze lowered so he was staring down at his own legs, blushing nervously.

"Just say it. You're beginning to annoy me." Peasa growled.

"IthinkImightbeyourlifemateandyou'redrivingmeinsaneIwantyousobad!" He blurted out so fast it was barely understandable.

Peasa blinked.

"It's worth a try, isn't it?" Trunks pleaded.

Peasa blinked again.

"Or not. It's not my fault if we both miss out on a chance to find our mates." He stated in a dejected tone.

"You're actually serious." She observed.

Trunks shrugged and nodded. "Yeah."

"How long have you felt this way?" The Saiyan girl inquired, still trying to wrap her mind around this startling revelation.

"For a while now. I've felt… that there may be more there for us." The boy replied.

Peasa resumed blinking again. "And what do you propose we do about it?" The boy's gaze turned up to fix on hers, steady and intense. Peasa bit down a laugh before it erupted out, not wanting to hurt the lavender-haired prince's feelings. "Well, go for it then. If it's meant to be, it'll be."

Trunks' eyes doubled in size and he wondered if his ears deceived him for all of half a second, then he lunged forward, not having to be invited twice. His lips sought hers with a hungry passion, despite the fact that she was cringing away and trying to push him away a bit. "Wait. Slow down!" She finally managed to get out.

"I want you!" He replied in a whisper, reaching down to clumsily squeeze her breast, bruising the tender flesh. He pressed his lips to her neck and experimentally brushed his sharp teeth against the soft skin there. All at once the wildfire burning through his veins was extinguished, leaving him feeling cold and alone again.

"Satisfied?" Peasa asked, finally succeeding in pushing him away. She pressed her hand against her bottom lip that was bleeding from the boy's excited biting. She calmly stood, grabbed a towel, and walked away without another word or even looking back, leaving the rejected prince lonely and ashamed. The Saiyan princess shook her head and sighed, gazing out at the white featureless expanse surrounding her. Her feelings had changed for Trunks long ago, but they had not changed the way the boy's had. To Peasa, Trunks would always be her little brother.

************************

Hercule Satan, the current reigning World Martial Arts Champion, was hiding in the bushes from a band of Red Ribbon Army soldiers, sweating profusely and doing his best not to whimper. He scratched his head after a while and figured the men had gone another direction so he stood up and breathed out a sigh of relief. He stiffened and then jumped up a meter into the air after he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see a RR soldier blinking at him in surprise. "IswearIdidn'tmeantodoititwasn'tmeitwassomeguywholookedjustlikemepleasedon'tkillme!" He was on his knees with tears in his eyes and pleading, unashamedly.

"I uh… didn't understand a word you just said there, Mr. Satan. I was uh just wondering, see my daughter is a big fan a yers, ya see. And I was asleep when you was bringin in all them supplies helping us soldiers out, ya see? So I was uh wonderin if ya would gimme yer autograph?" The soldier spoke with a thick accent and held out a pad and a pen with a big smile on his face.

Hercule stared at the man with his mouth hanging open and his eyes triple their normal size for a few minutes, then realization dawned on him so he straightened himself out and coughed, summoning his arrogant persona as if it had never left him. "Ah, sure. I was uh… out here training. Lemme see, I'll just make it out to… yeah yeah… is there an I in your hero? Eh… so… whatcha doin out here, soldier?" Play it cool, Hercule… Hey, that rhymes! I wonder if I should write a song. I would rule the music scene as easily as I do the martial arts scene! YES! He barely stifled a loud and boisterous laugh as he handed the autograph to the grateful soldier.

"Well we're out here, whattaya call it, looking for a moron that attacked our camp, ya see. We didn't uh get a good look at em, ya know? But he was a scrawny lil thing. We'll find em, fer sure." The reply came from the soldier.

"SCRAWNY!? Why I ain't… uh… doin nothing else, so I'll uh… head to your camp and volunteer my services. Least I can do, and all that." Mr. Satan coughed, glad he covered himself before he said something that would get him killed.

"Oh that's fine, the camp is uh just over this hill, ya know." He explained, leading the befuddled champ over the hill, and sure enough, straight into the Red Ribbon Army's base camp.

All this time, been running in circles! Uh, I mean… surveying the situation. Yeah… Hercule began to sweat again when he saw a few wounded soldiers standing around, but they all just nodded and smiled at him. Before long he was standing before Field Commander Indigo. "I heard you guys uh… got attacked. I figured I might as well help out, if ya need it. But since ya don't, I'll be going…"

"Actually, we could use your help. Would you mind watching over General Murasaki for a while? A few of the men who normally do it are injured and we're heading into town to uh… provide some relief." Indigo asked, looking the champ over.

Hercule blinked in surprise. "You… you want me to watch over your general!? But I'm a civilian… won't he be… uh… upset?"

"He asked for you by name. He was impressed with your willingness to help us out." Was the commander's reply.

Damn! "Ok." DAMN! The martial arts champion gave his best fake smile and watched the soldier's march off. He walked into Murasaki's tent and found the man deeply asleep, and a revolver lying on a table next to him. Hesitantly he picked it up and popped his head out of the tent and looked around, but only a few guards remained, and he could likely get away from them. He went back into the tent and looked down at the young general, fingering the revolver nervously. "One shot… and they would all likely disband. I could end a war before it begins…"

Murasaki coughed in his sleep and rolled over.

After freaking out for several minutes, the champ picked himself off the ground and dusted his clothes off and coughed nervously. "Uh, I was just stretchin… yeah, that's it." Hercule eyed the general, but he couldn't bring himself to shoot the man in his sleep. What am I gunna do? Mr. Satan wondered. Things weren't looking too good for the champ.

************************

Videl grunted in exertion as she climbed Korin's Tower. One hand moved up, then the other, then she was lifting up with her feet and finding a new and stable purchase. It was simple, mindless climbing. She paused a moment and held on tightly with one hand and leaned back slightly away from the tower and used the back of her hand to wipe the sweat out of her eyes. She had been climbing for hours and every time she dared to look upwards, she saw nothing but more tower far above her. But this time was different. 30 meters above her, there looked to be an entrance into the impossibly tall tower as well as a widened area that held whatever was at the top. Supposedly this Korin person and some magic water that would increase her strength as well as giving her a vital step towards being able to sense the energy of those around her, especially the top fighters of the planet.

She finally found the entrance into the tower and stretched out for several minutes, taking in deep relaxing breaths and letting her burning hands cool. Finally she sat up and noticed several pots. Curious, she approached them and knelt back on her heels and regarded the clay containers. She lifted on up and saw cool refreshing water inside. "All right! Jackpot!" She proclaimed, reaching down to tip her fingers into the water to scoop some up to her parched lips. She paused when images started displaying on the surface of the water.

She watched in fascination as she saw herself and Gohan competing in the last Budoukai. She stared in awe as she saw their moves with an observer's eye. Within moments she began to see the flaws in her own form and that of Gohan's. Their inexperience was startlingly apparent. She frowned as the images disappeared and seemingly normal water remained.

"Weird. Could this be the magic water? But where is Korin?" She wondered aloud. She lifted up the lid on the next pot and within moments images started displaying again. This time they were of Gohan and his father deep in conversation. She couldn't hear the words, but she could tell they were rather intense. The young boy looked close to tears and seemed to be pleading with his father and was only meeting with marginal success. Finally, Goku seemed to just give up and leave his son alone. Videl felt a hot tear fall from her eye, realizing father and son had a heated argument and the elder Son had just given up the argument and walked away. She could see the shame and fear in the boy's eyes, but there was nothing she could do to help him. The images vanished.

Tentatively she lifted up the lid on the last pot and as expected images started to play across the water. This time, a teen boy and girl were fighting intensely with movements so quick she could barely follow them. The image seemed to draw closer to the girl and she could suddenly that the teenaged girl bore a striking resemblance to herself. "Is this… me in the future?" She stared in awe as her face suddenly filled the water's image and was shocked to see rage burning in her eyes. The image switched to the boy and it didn't take a genius to realize it was an older Gohan, and the Saiyan boy looked sad but desperate. The future Videl lifted both of her hands up towards the boy and a moment later a red energy beam exploded from her hands and engulfed the boy. The image vanished before she saw whether Gohan was still in one piece or not. "Gohan! No! What the hell was I doing!?" She cried.

She settled back and looked between the jars again, but no more images appeared. She finally replaced the lids and frowned as she heard a faint tapping against the stones above her head. She turned and saw a staircase leading upwards so she climbed the steps, ready to meet the legendary Korin. She was shocked to discover not a powerful looking human warrior, but a small cat with a walking stick. The cat seemed to be grinning at her with his eyes closed.

"Uh… Mr. Korin?" Videl asked with uncertainty evident in her voice.

"Just Korin is fine, sweet heart. My, I've never had a girl your age successfully climb the tower before. Closest person to your age that ever climbed it was Goku. And I thought he was a special case." The cat observed, one arm resting behind his back. The posture reminded her of Roshi, who had said he would be waiting nearby and would know when her training was complete. She could have sworn he flew the plane up to the top of the tower, but she saw no signs of the old man now. "I believe you're looking for this, little missy?" He indicated a clay jar that obviously held water by the manner in which it was moving on the end of the cat's walking stick.

"The magic water? Yes, Roshi sent me to get it. It's supposed to make me stronger and faster and give me the power to sense ki energy. May I have some, please?" Videl asked with her sweetest smile.

"Aw, so polite. But, you get the same deal as everyone else. You can drink the water if you can get it from me." Korin replied.

"Why don't ya give her a senzu bean, you senile old fool! You're so rude, makin' people chase after ya after climbing up your tower." A gruff voice said from inside the tower.

"Yajirobe, kindly take yourself elsewhere while this girl receives her training. And take a bath while you're gone." Korin stated flatly, turning to regard the portly samurai with a scowl.

Videl restrained the urge to run forward and grab the water, unsure if she might be cheating. She noticed the cat turn towards her a bit and he seemed to smile, despite his expression not changing. She wasn't even sure he could see her, since his eyes were closed. Is he blind? Perhaps my training is supposed to help me sense attacks coming even if I can't see. Should I wear a blindfold?

"You can wear a blindfold if you like, but it's not necessary for the first round of training. Perhaps after you get the water from me and drink of it, you can receive more advanced training." The feline master offered.

Videl grinned and assumed a ready stance. "Sounds great. Let me know when to start."

She was interrupted by the sound of flatulence. "Sorry, sorry. I'm leavin. I forgot my lunch sack!" Yajirobe blurted out, grabbing a bag larger than himself and rushing off in a Capsule Corp. jet.

"GROSS!" She cried as the odor assaulted her olfactory senses, causing her to gag. "It smells like something died!"

"Tell me about it. I have to live with that every day. I wish he'd just go live with someone else. Uh… and feel free to begin whenever you're ready." Korin replied to her earlier question.

Needing no written invitation, Videl ran forward in a burst of speed and grabbed the jar. Or she would have, had it not disappeared. She stared at the air, where the after image of the feline master was vanishing with her mouth hanging open. "No fair! You're using holograms!"

Korin scowled and barely refrained himself from whacking her on the head. "I am not! Reach forward and touch my arm. See? I'm standing right here. Now, go for it." Again, he appeared a meter away while his after image started fading away with the girl grabbing at where the decanter was a moment before.

"Argh!" Videl cried in frustration, running forward and making jumps at Korin every time he reappeared somewhere. She kept this up for a good hour before she slumped down to the ground and gasped for breath. "I can't do it. You're too fast!"

The cat leaned against the wall of his tower and looked up at the sky through his seemingly closed eyelids. "You're trying to see me with your eyes, and not your mind. Feel me out with your other senses, figure out where I'll be after I move. Learn my movements and my breathing and anticipate. Roshi learned it, Goku learned it, and many warriors in the past learned it. You can too."

Videl scowled and wondered whether it was best to have some (regular) water to replenish her fluids lost to sweat, or to remain thirsty as a focus on the mystical water. She finally decided it would only weaken her to dehydrate so she asked for a water break. Korin chuckled and nodded and remained where he was.

After having a tall glass of water and using the bathroom, Videl returned. She had even splashed water on herself to cool down and was ready to begin again. As she passed him on her way out of the inner area of the tower, she noticed him looking upwards with a scowl on his face, the first emotion he had evidenced. She again resisted the urge to grab the water and moved a few paces away. "I am ready to begin again."

"Come at me then." The feline stated.

Instead of charging forward, Videl simply stood there watching him. Her gaze moved up and down him, she watched his breathing, and tried to feel him out with her mind. She jumped forward and made a grab, but paused just before she would have grabbed the jar and tried to the watch cat's movements. Instead, she simply saw a faint blur. "Ah… gotcha." She made to grab at him again and felt her eyes going unfocused as she saw his movements again. After several more grabs, she could clearly tell where he was moving to. The next attempt would succeed. Just as she was jumping forward, ready to spring in the new direction, someone appeared right in front of her. She collided with the taller person, who felt like chiseled marble, and fell to her knees. "OOF!"

"Oh! Sorry Videl. Didn't mean to interrupt your training. Korin, I need a senzu bean! I uh… accidentally blew a hole through Krillin's stomach when we were sparring." Goku laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head. He smiled down at Videl, who was staring up at him with shock-widened eyes.

"Yeah, I noticed you guys going all out up there. I was afraid you'd interrupt my pupil's training, and I was right. You almost gave that poor girl a concussion, stone-gut!" The cat grumbled, tossing a bean to the clueless Saiyan warrior.

"Sorry about that!" Goku called. He leaned down and put his hand up so Korin couldn't see what he was saying and whispered to Videl. "He always makes three consecutive jumps when he uses the after-image technique. Watch for it!" Louder this time, he said "Thanks again! I'll be up on Kami's lookout if ya need me!" With that he disappeared.

"Darn you Goku! She's supposed to learn that on her own!" Korin shouted, shaking his fist while looking upwards.

Videl frowned and looked up and was shocked to notice what appeared to be a circular floating object high in the sky, just close enough to see from the top of the tower. "Gosh, that must be so high! It took me forever to climb up here and there's something ABOVE it!?"

Korin nodded. "That's Kami's lookout, the guardian of the Earth. Gohan and the others are up there right now, training. Maybe you can go up there someday, after you learn how to fly."

Videl scowled. "Gohan said he'd teach me after I learned to sense and manipulate ki… all right then, let's resume the training."

"I think I'll take a break…" Korin stated, stretching.

"This won't take long." The girl affirmed confidently.

A sweat drop appeared on the feline's brow, but he nodded sagely. "Then come at me." No sooner had those words escaped his lips then the girl leaped forward and made a grab at him. He vanished and reappeared a distance away and chuckled when the girl grabbed at his second afterimage.

She changed directions suddenly and was grabbing at him again. He jumped again and nearly cried out when the girl's hand was still about to close on him so he desperately made a fourth afterimage. He smacked directly into Videl, who pulled the jar off his crutch before he could recover. Korin scratched his head, amazed that the girl had learned the after-image technique and used it against him in such a clever manner. "Well, you got me. Frankly, I'm surprised. Even Goku didn't get the water that fast."

Videl grinned and pulled the stopper off the decanter. "So I can drink now?"

The cat smiled and nodded. "Drink up."

With a triumphant grin, the girl tipped the container up and gulped down a few healthy swallows of the water. She paused and looked down at her fists, but confusion passed over her pretty features. She tipped the decanter up again and drained it and set it down, but she still felt no change. "Did it work? I don't feel any different."

Korin chuckled and nodded. "Oh, it worked. But that was just regular old water. Your attempts to actually get the water were the real training."

Videl frowned and sat down, feeling frustrated again. "But I still can't sense ki."

The cat pulled out a scarf and tossed it to her. "Put it on. That's the next phase of the training."

With a determined grin, the daughter of Mr. Satan tied the blindfold around her eyes. She stood up and readied herself. "Ready."

"Then begin." Korin said with a smile. He hadn't had this much fun in years.

************************

Piccolo grinned and looked out over the edge of the lookout, sensing Videl's progress. "She's going to beat you into the ground at the next Budoukai, you know." He observed.

Gohan frowned and lay on the ground and leaned over the edge, focusing his eyes so he could see the girl and not simply sense her. "She learns so quickly. I wish I could learn like that."

The Namek scowled and sat down next to his young pupil and patted him on the back. "Gohan, let me be honest with you. You learned more in a year then your father did in a decade. You have a natural gift of immense power, and you'd be on par with your father if you actually took the time to learn how to use it."

The young Son rested his chin on his hand and looked up at his teacher's green face. "But, you didn't see me when I lost control, sensei. I barely survived my own power. It was a miracle I didn't tear myself apart."

"You weren't ready for it then. You are now. How many times do we have to tell you this before you'll believe us? Look, I can understand that you don't want to train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, but promise me you'll at least _train_. I may not survive the fight against Cell, but I'll rest easy knowing you will be able to take care of yourself. Ok?" Piccolo asked.

"I guess." Gohan stated in a non-committing tone. "I don't want to be a fighter, though. I want to be a scholar and make my mommy proud. I can fight well enough to take care of myself already."

The Namek groaned and pressed his palm over his eyes, seeing now why Goku had grown frustrated and left the boy alone. It was obvious that Gohan couldn't get talked into training, he had to decide on his own to resume it. And he had to be deadly serious about it. "I certainly hope that is the case, Gohan." But I know it won't be. The green man turned and saw the sympathetic look on Yamcha's face so he gave the former desert bandit a respectful nod. Gohan could learn a thing or two from Yamcha. He's spent his whole life struggling to surpass his limitations, and even now, after not training for years, he's taken the mantle of defender back up and is making up for lost time with a vengeance. If only Gohan would be that focused, he'd easily be the most powerful amongst us. I bet he'd even surpass Vegeta in power. Now that would have been a fight to see.

His superior hearing allowed him to hear Krillin complaining about Goku's power and that he'd go train with Tien instead. He knew that meant the Saiyan would seek him out to spar with. Who would have thought that Krillin would get scared off of sparring by Goku, after pairing up with Vegeta for all that time. Hmph.

"Piccolo! You busy? I need a sparring partner!" Goku whined, approaching him with a silly grin on his face.

The Namek chuckled and patted Gohan on the back again one last time. "See ya later, kid. Your dad wants me to beat the crap out of him for a while."

"Have fun." Gohan offered, obviously deep in thought. 

It took Piccolo a few moments to realize that the boy was looking in the direction that Cell was currently at. Maybe he's not hopeless yet after all…

************************

And thus another chapter comes to a close. Teehee, you all thought Peasa and Trunks were going to hook up. But it was not meant to be. Which will be a good thing, based on future happenings. I hope the chapter was worth the wait, and you can expect another one to come out before too long. I'll try to add a chapter to my NG: Evangelion story soon first, before adding another one to this. Besides, I gotta give you all time to read this one and post reviews and let me know you're still interested in what my imagination is coming up with. Next chapter: More training as the start of the big battle with Mr. Perfect… er I mean Cell, draws close. Also, the final part of the Mr. Satan vs. New RR Army storyline. The ending of which may surprise some of you, but likely not too many. Hercule isn't the most unpredictable fellow, after all. :-D Byebye for now! And please review!


	34. Nothing Else Matters

DragonBall V: A World both Familiar and Foreign

Author's Note: Another chapter coming at you. Some replies to reviews… Iceman: Yes I've seen the end of DBZ since writing that AN. But thanks anyway. Regus12: Peasa won't end up with Hercule. That's a fate worse than death! But she will end up with one of the Z warriors. That romance will play out after the Cell Saga, somewhat coinciding with the early stages of the Gohan/Videl romance. I won't say who she ends up with though. Death Knight's Crowbar: This chapter should quell your Gohan complaints a bit. And… hmm yaio… Trunks and Tien sounds like a good pairing… lol just kidding. Darkside: I didn't hook up Peasa and Trunks because Peasa sees them as brother and sister. Trunks only saw her as a potential mate because he's too lame to go out and meet other women. Haha He didn't exactly know many from his future, after all. Plus, I intended her to end up with someone else, so she couldn't end up with Trunks. I do so enjoy teasing you all though.  To all: I'm glad you're all enjoying the story. I'm having a good time writing it. And I know the chapters aren't coming out like every other day anymore, but I have life stuff going on and I'm also writing two other stories right now. What's worse, is there are several OTHER stories rattling around in my brain that wanna get written, including a Resident Evil fanfic or two, another DBZ one (and possibly even an AU fic to THIS story as well!). But those will wait till I at least finish the NG: Eva fic which is shorter than this one. So, not to worry. I can handle it. This one woulda been finished yesterday but I got sleepy right in the middle of the middle. Haha Anyway, here it is, chapter 34!

Required Disclaimer: I don't own the DB franchise, I've never worked for them, I'm not making any money off this, and I'm dead sexxy baby! Read and enjoy.

Chapter 34: Nothing Else Matters

The door to the Room of Spirit and Time opened and out came Trunks and Peasa, both looking around and momentarily letting relief brighten their faces when they saw the rest of the Z warriors awaiting them, but the grim expressions on the faces that greeted them made their smiles drop. "Cell?" Trunks asked apprehensively.

"Still alive. We failed at keeping him from Android 18. He's reached his final form." Piccolo explained gruffly.

"But the good news is," Goku added with a hopeful smile on his face, "He's given us two weeks to train so we can give him a challenge."

Peasa scowled and glanced at Trunks. "I'll go fight him now then. If I die, then someone else can try." She was about to take off when Krillin stopped her.

"Hey! Now you have obviously spent _way too much time with Vegeta! We have 13 more days to train. Don't let your father's sacrifice be in vain." He pleaded._

The Saiyan princess scowled. "It already is. You let him get the girl." Without waiting for a reply, she took off and away.

Goku blinked. "Well, she's fast. I'll give her that much. Reminds me of Vegeta. Someone should go after her, huh?"

Piccolo shook his head. "She's not heading for Cell. Give her some time alone. Trunks? How did the training go in there?"

The lavender-haired boy coughed nervously. "Uh… I was successful at reaching the next level. Peasa wasn't though. I'm a lot more powerful than she is now." Pride fairly radiated out of his voice.

Goku's eyes widened in interest. "Really?! Show me!"

"Hey Goku, maybe he's even stronger than you now!" Yamcha teased, nudging the eldest living Saiyan with the tip of his elbow.

Trunks smiled sheepishly and clenched his fists, taking a deep breath as he stokes the fires of his power. With a cry of elation, his aura burst around him in golden light. After several moments, his muscle mass literally doubled in size, then tripled. He went from looking somewhat scrawny to a build that body builders would find impressive in mere moments. "There." He cast a smile towards the others, most of whom stared at him in wide-eyed awe.

"His power… it's unbelievable!" Krillin commented.

"Amazing…" Yamcha added, feeling suddenly self-conscious of his own power.

"Useless." Piccolo scoffed.

"What!?" Nearly everyone else demanded, looking at the Namek as if he were crazy. Everyone except Goku.

"You sense it too? I could have reached this level as well, but it's worthless. Trunks, your power has increased, but you're too massive now. You couldn't even hit Cell, you'd be too slow. I imagine Peasa came to the same realization, which is why she didn't surpass you." Goku explained.

Embarrassment and disbelief darkened the demi-Saiyan's face. "No, you're wrong! I can beat Cell! I could beat all of you!"

"Trunks, I think you should listen to my dad." Gohan offered.

"What do you know about it!? You don't even train, you little shit!" Trunks exploded, growling at the boy. He choked off his verbal assault when he suddenly found a green hand closing off his windpipe. "Erk!"

"Leave the boy alone. Your own incompetence is what made you think you had ascended. If you don't believe us that you're too slow, spar me or Goku. We'll show you just how wrong you are." The Namek growled out. It was always a mistake to pick on Gohan when Piccolo was around, and Trunks had learned that very quickly. Trunks took a swing at Piccolo, intending to prove him wrong by knocking him flat on his green ass, but was surprised when the Namek simply vanished. "Believe me now?" Piccolo inquired from behind him.

"I am not weak!" Trunks screamed, throwing punches and kicks at the green man as fast as he could throw them. They floated up into the air and the demi-Saiyan was getting frustrated as he found Piccolo easily dodging his blows. "Damn it, how did you get so fast, you freak!?"

Finally growing tired of dodging the pathetically slow attacks, the Namek drove his knee deep into the boy's gut, then slammed his elbow down on the back of his neck, knocking him down into the Lookout. He landed a few meters away and approached slowly, watching for signs that there was still fight in the angry young man. "Cell is faster than me. And not as merciful." He stated. Without waiting for a reply, he straightened up and looked at the Room of Spirit and Time. "Ok, who's next to use the hyperbolic time chamber?"

"Tien and I would like to take our turn, if you all don't mind? We figured since we have enough days before the fight with Cell, we'd go ahead and just do both days at once. If that's all right with the rest of you?" Yamcha asked, looking around at the other Z warriors.

"Works for me." Goku replied with a smile. He looked in the direction that Peasa had flown off in. "I think when you guys get out, I'll see about going in there with Peasa. It's always good to fight against different opponents, and I've never sparred with her. I think we could learn a lot from each other."

Trunks straightened up and saw Krillin leaning over and looking at him, or more specifically his neck. "What are you looking at, shrimp?"

"Just checking to see if you were all right." The monk responded, half-lying. He turned to the others and asked, "So, Goku and Peasa for their second days. Yamcha and Tien are taking both of theirs now. Who am I going in with?"

"You could go in with Trunks if you want. I want to train by myself for my second year." Piccolo answered.

"Fine. I'm going to check on Mother." Trunks took off without waiting for a response.

Krillin chuckled. "Peasa isn't the only one that took after Vegeta."

Yamcha and Tien shrugged and walked into the hyperbolic time chamber, determined looks on their faces.

************************

"And now the latest breaking news. The reformed Red Ribbon Army took over the port city of Shell City this morning, with a record number of both military _and civilian casualties being reported. At this rate, we may all be pledging our allegiance to the Red Ribbon flag. Witnesses on site said tha-" The news reporter was cut as the television was turned off._

"I'm trying to work here, Dad. I'd appreciate you not putting the TV on!" Bulma complained, scowling at her addle-brained father. "Can you check the measurements on that emitter, please?"

Dr. Briefs scratched his head and let out a silly sounding laugh. "Yes yes… of course." 

After being reported the readings, the widow of Vegeta scowled. "That's still too low. Maybe if I reroute the energy through amplifier crystals? That might work… I'll have to make sure to get the size and shapes exactly right…" She sighed and tapped at her computer, tuning out the rest of the world until her son from an alternate future entered the lab.

"Heya mom, how's your latest invention working?" The lavender-haired youth inquired.

Bulma leaned back and turned to face the boy and gave him an encouraging smile. "I think it'll be ready within a week. How'd your training go?"

Trunks scowled at the thought and leaned against the wall. "It was basically worthless. All I ended up doing was making a fool of myself and becoming a worse fighter than I was to begin with." His head lowered and a tear slid down his cheek, mostly obscured by the lavender locks that had fallen over his eyes.

But it did not go unnoticed by his blue-haired mother. "Hey, Trunks. Don't sweat it kiddo. The others can take care of it. One thing I've learned is to never count Goku out." She walked over to him and put her arms around him, despite his attempt to wave her off. "It'll be ok."

"I've been worried about my own mother. I mean… the Bulma from the future. You know what I mean." He coughed nervously and scuffed the tip of his shoe against the floor.

"You miss her. I understand. I know she misses you too. If there were a way to send you back to her…" She started.

"But you can't!" Trunks shouted suddenly, pushing her away. Luckily for her, he did it gently or she would have been thrown through the wall. "You're not even my mother from the past. You're not my mother. You're no better than a stranger when it all comes down to it. And Vegeta… I never knew him. But that Vegeta… he wasn't my father. And Peasa damn sure isn't my sister, no matter what she fucking says." He took off, anger and grief burning bright in his eyes.

Bulma sighed and shook her head, watching him until he was too far away to be seen. "I know you've been handed a tough break kiddo. We all have. I won't hold it against you." She glanced at her father, who pretended to be too busy fiddling with one of the parts to the weapon that Bulma was building. "Aren't you glad I never gave you that much trouble, Dad?"

"Erm… yes… of course sweetie. Daddy loves you very very much." He coughed and continued working.

"**WELL I DIDN'T!**" She screamed. She huffed and returned to her work, ignoring the sweat forming on Dr. Briefs' forehead.

************************

Videl sat at the top of Korin's tower, meditating in the manner that Gohan had taught her during the last Budoukai. Sweat still glistened on her skin from spending half the day trying to grab Korin with her blindfold on. She had barely touched him several times but he was still too fast for her and it had become obvious that he was going easy on her when she was trying to get the sacred water. She had learned all she could from it after all, and it was time to progress the training. "Can you feel them?" Korin asked in a gentle voice, watching her meditate.

"No… well… maybe. I can sense energy but I can't tell where one ends and the other begins." She complained. And this blindfold is getting itchy.

"Focus on one energy source in particular. Expand your mind to take in the scope of their power and reach out to sample that power and see if it is familiar to you." The cat instructed, pacing slowly.

The daughter of Hercule Satan gasped suddenly and grabbed the ground to steady herself, overwhelmed by the power she was sensing. "Who… who is that?! It's the strongest I feel."

Korin approached and put his hand on her shoulder, tapping into her awareness. "Can you sense the direction?" He felt her mind's awareness shift slightly in one direction than the other as if triangulating the power source.

"That way. Somewhat close but not very. Kami… it's just… enormous! But… I get a sense of peace from it. Is it… Goku? No… it can't be. It doesn't feel right. It doesn't feel like Gohan either, but it's similar." The blue-eyed girl frowned in concentration. "I don't recognize… wait! That girl! The one that came to Roshi's island with Goku and Gohan! What was her name… Peasa! Wow… she's the strongest fighter out there."

"Second strongest." Korin corrected her.

Videl frowned and reached out with her senses again but couldn't feel anyone with a more intense aura than the Saiyan girl. "Are you sure? I don't sense anyone stronger… maybe I'm doing it wrong." Frustration thickening her voice, she shook her head.

Korin glanced around then gently turned her head in a certain direction. "That way. And it won't be pleasant so brace yourself."

Videl's searching mind finally latched onto the power that Korin was speaking of. It was hard to pinpoint, but once done… "Oh Kami…oh shit!" She cried, not caring how rude it was to curse given the circumstances. It was so much more intense than she thought possible and worse, it seemed to scream of thousands of deaths and promised certain misery and destruction. She tore the blindfold off her head and cried out, clutching her head. "It's horrible! Make it stop!" She pleaded, tears streaming out of her sparkling blue eyes.

"Focus. Shift your awareness away from Cell, don't get swallowed up in the emptiness of his soul." Korin instructed, a touch of urgency in his voice.

She opened her eyes again and Korin had to stifle a gasp, seeing that the blue of her eyes was slowly being replaced by red. She was shaking and breathing hard and the tears had dried up and she seemed angry for a few moments. "That bastard… killing so many…" In her mind she was seeing many things. All the deaths that Cell had caused as those trapped in the depths of Cell's soul cried out in their suffering, but also she saw her mother's death and her defeat at the hands of Gohan at the last Budoukai. She saw her father refusing to train her, calling her his sweet little girl and saying she had no reason to fight with him around to protect her. She saw Gohan and Peasa scowling down at her with their superior powers seeming to laugh at her. Rage boiled in her heart as her aura burst into the visible light range, tinged a bloody red in color. She screamed in defiance at the creature that caused so much suffering in the world, but it was short-lived as she over-extended her power and fell to the ground unconscious.

Korin wiped sweat off his brow and glanced up at Kami's Lookout, floating above his tower. He knew the warriors up there had sensed the girl's violent and sudden increase in power and realized they would probably be as worried over it as he was.

A while later, Videl awoke to the tickling sensation of a water droplet sliding down her cheek. It took her a moment to realize that Korin had just applied a cool wet cloth to her forehead and she seemed to be in a rather small but comfortable bed. "What… what happened?" She croaked out, realizing suddenly that her throat was dry and scratchy like she hadn't had any water in over a day.

"You passed out yesterday after sensing Cell's power. You've been running a fever since then." Korin explained.

"We were worried about you." Gohan added, stepping into her view and smiling down at her.

"Go… Gohan?" She gasped out. What is he doing here? Oh yeah… he was up on that structure that is floating above the tower. "Who else is here?" She sat up and winced, feeling as if she had been electrocuted. She was surprised to see Goku, Peasa, and even Piccolo standing around the room with concerned looks on their faces. "Um… hello."

"Gohan, get her some water." Piccolo ordered gruffly. He knelt down and looked the girl in the eyes. He glanced around and nodded at the others, who immediately looked relieved. "Whatever it was, it's gone. I think the evil in Cell just overwhelmed her."

Videl blinked. "What? I don't understand what happened." She smiled in thanks at Gohan as he sheepishly handed her a cool glass of water and immediately drained it and sighed as her throat was soothed by the cool liquid.

"I know I got a little sick but why is everyone acting so weird?" She inquired.

"Well… two reasons actually." Peasa started. She glanced around and scowled when she saw the others weren't jumping to continue. "First is that your power jumped to amazing levels after you sensed Cell. And I mean… amazing. For a human anyway."

"Hey!" Krillin scowled at his one-time lover who grinned teasingly at him.

"How amazing?" Videl inquired, growing more interested.

"Enough to make you the second most powerful human on the planet." Goku replied, tapping a finger against his cheek thoughtfully.

"Not stronger than Yamcha." Peasa corrected him.

"Maybe not now, but certainly before he went into the hyperbolic time chamber." The elder Saiyan argued, to which Peasa only shrugged.

"But… why?" Videl asked, scratching her head.

"Unknown, but what is more interesting is the second reason why we are concerned. Your aura… turned red." Saiyan girl pointed out, sitting on the edge of the bed and regarding the girl with obvious curiosity.

"So?" The human girl shrugged, not understanding the significance of that statement.

"Human auras are white. Saiyans' auras normally have a bit of a blue tint and then are bright gold when they go Super Saiyan. Yours was red." Krillin explained, scratching at his hair, a nervous habit he had developed since growing it.

The blue-eyed girl blinked for a few moments then frowned in thought. "Are you insinuating that I'm not human?"

"Not at all. I thoroughly examined you. You're 100% human. I even examined your DNA." Peasa informed her.

Videl tried to not make it apparent that her hand was checking her body under the covers and it confirmed her suspicions. All she was wearing was the oversized shirt she was practicing in earlier. With a blush of embarrassment she laid her arms down at her sides over the covers as if to guard them from blowing off and leaving her bare butt in view. "So… what does it mean then?"

"I asked King Kai about it." Goku responded with a goofy grin on his face. "He said it was because you took your power to a dark place. The evil in Cell overwhelmed you and you reacted to it. He's under the impression you're manifesting psychic powers."

"Psychic… powers?" Videl whispered, overwhelmed.

"You're going to need training. When you feel you've learned everything you can from Roshi, seek me out. Assuming I survive the battle against Cell. I can help train you." The Namek looked over at the young demi-Saiyan and smirked. "And Gohan can be your training partner."

Gohan blinked and looked at his sensei and opened his mouth to protest then thought better of it. It would be rude to refuse. Maybe it would be a good idea… Mom will just have to understand. I'll just have to be careful not to lose control again. "Sure, sounds good." Oh man… did I just say that?

"YES! Piccolo, you are the man!" Goku exclaimed, slapping the Namek on the back so hard the green man lost his balance for a moment. "Way to go, Piccolo!"

The Namek coughed and scowled at the Saiyan, trying not to let it show how much his back hurt. "Sure…"

"You all aren't saying I turned evil, are you?" Videl asked, changing the subject. She became worried when they didn't answer right away.

"No, just that you reacted to the evil you sensed." Gohan explained lamely. He smiled and that seemed to reassure her.

"Strange. Hey… I can sense all your powers, but I can't sense my father's!" Satan's daughter was reaching out with her senses again, but purposely avoided Cell. "He's not… dead… is he?"

Gohan frowned and reached out with his own senses, closing his eyes to concentrate. "No… there he is. Here, take my hand. Focus on me and my awareness."

Videl shifted her awareness then seemed to ride the flow of Gohan's mind, finally locating the familiar feel of her father's power. "Kami… he's like a dim bulb next to a sea of bright stars! He's… so pathetically weak! I can't believe it…"

Everyone coughed nervously and shrugged. "He doesn't know how to manipulate ki. If it's any consolation, he's about as strong as you can get without ki manipulation." Goku supplied.

Videl frowned and grew silent, ashamed at her own father's weakness. Her eyes widened when she unintentionally sensed Cell. But that was impossible unless… "Oh no! Cell is near my father!" Sweat beaded her brow as the others cast worried glanced that way. Even at top speed, they wouldn't be able to reach Cell in enough time to prevent orphaning the girl. They shook their heads sadly and left quietly as the girl stared down at her hands, focused on Cell and her father and tuning everything else out.

************************

"Glory to the Red Ribbon Army! All hail General Murosake!" A RR Army grunt exclaimed, saluting his commander-in-chief.

"Another great victory, men." The young general congratulated them. He cast a look at Hercule Satan and smiled. The man had become his personal bodyguard, despite the nervousness he seemed to be expressing half the time. But, despite hearing of the mayhem caused by his soldiers, he made no moves or words against the Army and had gained the general's trust. He didn't realize that the only reason the man was still around was because he was too afraid to make a move against the general, but was too paranoid to try to run.

"Yes… uh… good going guys." Mr. Satan added. Videl, I hope you're ok out there. Daddy's trying hard not to leave ya an orphan. Oh, what a nightmare this has become!

"All units report." Murosake commanded, looking them over critically.

"Green unit reporting minimal casualties, sir. All missions successful. We even recruited some volunteers!" The captain of the Green unit replied, saluting crisply. "We also… AAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed suddenly but it only lasted a moment as his body was incinerated.

"Holy shit!" Murosake cried out, running for his tent and forgetting all about his bodyguard. A green insectoid creature appeared in front of him and with a casual flick the man's neck was snapped.

"Well, well… my visit seems to have been unexpected." Cell grinned and stalked forward. Soldiers cried out in fear and whipped out their weapons and started hitting the creature with a hail of machine gun bullets, which just bounced off him harmlessly. "Oh, surely you can do better than that? You all have 1 minute. At the end of which, every last one of you will die. Your minute starts now." He smiled and stood still with his arms folded across his chest, watching in amusement as the soldiers shot him, threw grenades, and shook their fists in defiance.

Hercule just stared in wonder. "Gotta be a trick…" He muttered.

"DIE!!!" The soldiers shouted. One even launched a rocket at the creature but after the smoke cleared he was still standing there, looking bored.

"4, 3, 2, 1. Time's up." Cell announced. He lifted his hands and purple energy lashed out and licked across the soldiers. Explosions rocked the camp and the bodies of soldiers turned to dust and crumpled in the wind and were blown away. He looked around then came to stand before Mr. Satan. "What, no offensive from you? Perhaps you're smarter than the others."

"Y-y-y-y-y-you… you're… just a trick… can't be real… those men… oh Kami…" The martial arts master quaked and cringed away from the creature before him.

"You look like you're a fighter. Am I right?" Cell inquired. He already knew, having gained extensive knowledge of the martial arts tournaments in the past 20 years, but he wanted confirmation.

"Uh… yeah! I'm the current reigning martial arts master of the world!" Hercule announced proudly, letting out a boisterous laugh as he indicated himself with his meaty thumb.

"Good. Tell all the martial artists in the world that if they're brave and strong enough to take me on. I'm holding a tournament in eleven days, just south of Ryoko [AN: teehee!] Mountain. Make sure they know that the fight is to the death, and if I am still undefeated at the end of it, I'll kill everyone on Earth just like I did those soldiers. Got all that?" Cell leaned forward and fixed his pink eyes on Mr. Satan's.

"Uh… yeah. Got it…" He replied. Please don't wet myself… please don't wet myself…

Cell grunted and flew off, taking a moment to incinerate the tents and all their contents. All he left was one jeep, so that the man could drive into town. He laughed and wondered how much of a challenge he'd receive from the warriors of Earth. He was eager to test his skills in battle.

************************

And thus another chapter comes to a close. Yay! Hope it was enjoyable. Let me know whatcha think of it. Next chapter: The Cell Games begin! And Mr. Satan takes credit for the defeat of the Red Ribbon Army (of course!)  Hope you're all looking forward to it. Till next time, do svidanya!


	35. The Cell Games Round 1: Bid My Blood to ...

DragonBall V: A World both Familiar and Foreign

Author's Note:  Yeah yeah, I know, been ages again (almost four months!) I've been busy. I finally finished that computer mod I was working on, and I was supposed to have already been touring in Russia but I'm on my way now and typing this up on my laptop on the flight because it's freaking long. So, an update. I may get a chance to write more often now that I'm actually playing music again. Hard to tell at this point, I wrote the majority of these chapters when I was recovering from my shattered shoulder, after all. Anyway… let the story begin!

Required Disclaimer: I don't own the DB franchise, I've never worked for them, I'm not making any money off this, and I'm dead sexxy baby! Read and enjoy.

Chapter 35: The Cell Games Round 1: Bid My Blood to Run

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention please? This is Channel 16 news bringing you the latest breaking stories! It is our privilege to be the first to state that the Red Ribbon Army that has been on a seemingly nonstop road to world domination has been utterly and soundly defeated!" A news reporter stated, reading from a prepared statement. "We're going live to the person responsible for the single-handed defeat of the army! Gail?"

The screen behind the reporter lit up and an attractive red-haired lady stood near the remnants of the Red Ribbon Army's main camp that had been wiped out by Cell. "Thank you, Kyle. I have here the man responsible for the defeated army shown behind us, a Mr. Hercule Satan! You may all know him as the winner of the last Tenkaichi Budoukai martial arts tournament, naming him as the greatest martial arts master in the world. And he certainly proved his might today! Mr. Satan, how _did you defeat the entire army?"_

Hercule blinked and scratched the back of his head. "Uh… well, to be honest, I don't know. Um… wait, can you edit that out?"

"We're live, Mr. Satan." The reporter replied with a smile.

"Uh… see, what I meant to say was, I covertly insinuated myself into the group. I brought in a bunch of explosives and stuff, and then uh… you know… blew them all up. And then I used my astounding strength and skills to defeat the remaining soldiers!" He paused for a moment, looking upwards in thought. "Oh yeah, uh… if you're watching, baby-cakes, I wanna say hi to my daughter Videl! Hi sweetie-pie! Daddy defeated the mean soldiers! I know I've made you proud. Daddy will be home soon, baby doll!"

The reporter smiled. "How old is your little daughter, Mr. Satan? 3? 4?"

"9." The proud father replied.

A sweat bead formed on the back of her head. _'Why are you talking to her like she's a toddler then?'_ Gail, the reporter, coughed then continued on. "I see. Now, do you mind answering a few more questions about this fierce battle?"

The martial artist laughed and posed. "Anything for a fan, doll."

"Right…" She frowned for a moment then went about her job, asking him questions which me mostly answered with half-truths, lies, and irritating laughs. At the end, he remembered to relay the message that Cell had given him, for fear that the creature would come after him and his daughter should he forget.

************************

Videl frowned and started pacing. "I don't like waiting here while Gohan and the others are off fighting Cell." She griped for the fourth time in the past ten minutes.

Roshi patted the girl on the back, for once not even thinking about trying to pat something else. Perhaps it was that he finally got her young age through his thick perverted skull, or perhaps it was because his favorite students were likely on their way to their deaths. Regardless, he stared off into the distance, feeling them approach the designated spot of the Cell Games. "All we can do now is trust in them to do everything that is necessary to win. We'd only be in their way."

"I know, but…" The blue-eyed girl began.

"Roshi's right. Now quit your blabbering and concentrate on their energy. Try to picture it all in your mind." The cat-like Korin instructed.

Videl sighed and leaned against the railing of the tower on her elbows and reached out with her mind. Experimentally she let the awareness of Cell seep into her mind's eye and focused on just his power and not his mind. She sighed in relief as she wasn't drawn into the vast evil of the bio-engineered monstrosity. "Got it." She informed her other sensei. "They've arrived…" Korin and Roshi merely nodded, focused on the impending battle.

************************

The Z warriors all landed next to the large stone tiled ring that Cell had constructed. They took a moment to glance around, noting that it was a bigger than a normal Budoukai ring, but that wasn't a bad thing. "He obviously intends for us to fight by martial arts tournament rules." Krillin observed. He cast a nervous glance at the others, seeing determination and a bit of fear in their eyes and knowing the look was mirrored in his own. All except for Goku, who looked calm, determined, and a bit excited. _'Typical Goku.__ Getting his ass kicked last time doesn't seem to worry him. Man… I sure would feel better if Vegeta were here though.'_

Peasa glanced at the diminutive monk and nodded slightly, similar thoughts in her mind. "Cell doesn't look worried, does he?" She observed.

The bio-monstrosity, in fact, looked relaxed and almost bored. "I was hoping for a few more challengers." Cell stated. "Oh well. The cream of the crop are here, why bother with the rejects? Who shall be first, then?"

"Me." Goku, Peasa, Krillin, and Trunks stated simultaneously. Then they all glared at each other and repeated themselves.

"I want revenge for Vegeta." Peasa growled.

"Yeah, me too!" Trunks added. "You know, the _actual_ child?"

The Saiyan princess growled at her brother. "How dare you!? We both know I am the rightful heir to the Saiyan throne, therefore it is my right to avenge _OUR father!"_

"Take your time." Cell said with a yawn.

"I'm first. No more arguments." Goku stated, walking forward to face Cell.

"Well, when you put it like that…" Krillin grumbled. _'I want revenge for Vegeta… and 18. But I guess it's more important that Cell dies, no matter by whose hand. We all want a piece of this freak… and if Goku can get the job done, more power to him.' _

Cell glanced around then nodded. "It's decided then. We'll be following the Tenkaichi Budoukai rules that you are all so fond of. The noted exception, of course, that killing your opponent is an acceptable method of winning. You can all take a turn at me in any order you wish. Let's start then."

The monster took a step forward when Goku suddenly put up his hands. "Wait, wait! Let me stretch first!" He grinned and started stretching, much to the embarrassment of the other Z warriors.

Cell growled and crossed his arms. "You're trying my patience, Goku. Don't push me."

Goku grinned as he flexed one shoulder then the other. "You want me at my best, right? What's the use of all this if I go into the fight with cold stiff joints?" He started stretching his back then his legs and took a few moments to flex every other joint before he shook his limbs then nodded. "Ok, ready!"

Cell launched into an offensive, not waiting for the Saiyan to come up with another stall tactic. The surrounding area started to shake from the ever increasing force of their blows. Goku grimaced in concentration, looking for openings as he traded blows with the green monster. He suddenly found himself sliding along the ground for several meters with a sore chin as Cell's fist connected solidly with his face. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the edge of the ring rapidly approaching so he dug his hands into the stone tile and used the friction to slow his momentum enough to regain his footing. He rushed forward and turned his offence up a notch, paying more attention to his defense this time around.

They started floating into the air, trading kicks nearly as fast as punches. Goku took advantage of a momentary lapse in defense as Cell lashed his foot forward for a high kick, rolling with the force of the blow and connecting with a punch to the creature's face. They both plummeted to the ground and rolled before finally landing on their feet. Cell paused for a moment and dabbed at the side of his mouth and frowned slightly at the sight of his purple blood. "You're holding back, Goku." Cell stated.

Goku smiled and scratched the back of his head. "So are you." He pointed out.

"Indeed. I say it's time to go at it full force, don't you agree?" Cell inquired.

The eldest living Saiyan nodded. "It was good for a warm-up, at least." Brilliant golden energy erupted around him as he raised his power level, watching as Cell did the same.

"They're enjoying themselves." Peasa observed with a frown.

"Goku's always like that. I imagine Cell inherited it from him… even Vegeta. They both love a good fight." Piccolo replied, standing in his classic pose of crossed arms with cape billowing behind him.

"Vegeta's right, he's a clown." She grumbled.

The others wanted to smile, but the seriousness of the situation prevented it. "Dad knows how dire the situation is. Don't worry." Gohan assured her. Though he knew he stood no chance at all against Cell, he had still wanted to come, if nothing else to watch the creature be destroyed. The other Z warriors hadn't argued. Goku and Piccolo felt it was good for him to be this close to a battle, to re-awaken his warrior instincts.

"Ready when you are." Cell stated, waiting as the Saiyan continued powering up.

"That's a good sign, right?" Trunks inquired, glancing at the others. "Goku's still powering up and Cell is done… so Goku has more power… right?"

"More likely Cell either didn't power up completely, or he's just more efficient." Tien replied, watching the battle with all three eyes wide open and intense.

Trunks frowned and fell silent. It was growing too difficult to sense exactly how strong either combatant was at this point, and he wondered if the others were faring any better at gauging the abilities of the warriors.

Goku finished powering up, his aura disappearing as his energy level settled. "Ready." He launched a quick ki blast and disappeared, reappearing behind Cell when he knocked aside the underpowered blast. He grunted when Goku drove both fists into the back of his neck in a hammer-punch but was too slow to recover from the attack and got a spinning kick to the back for his trouble. He rolled for several meters and stopped, then took to the air, intent on getting some distance between them. He blinked in surprise when Cell seemed to materialize before him, but his reaction was short-lived as the creature buried his fist into the Saiyan warrior's gut so hard an indentation was formed in his lower back. Blood flew from his mouth and he coughed, flicking more blood out. "Ow…" Goku grumbled. Just as he was kicking off the bio-monster, Cell brought his foot around and connected with the back of the eldest Saiyan's neck, sending him straight into the ground where he formed a two meter deep crater.

Cell landed in front of him and scowled. "I had hoped for a better fight than that from the 'great Son Goku'." He raised his hand, palm outwards, forming a ki blast to finish the man off.

Goku's eyes snapped open and he burst out of the crater heading into the sky faster than he had before. He turned around in midair suddenly and shouted, "Kamehameha!" Bringing his hands down, his signature energy wave shot out. Cell barely had time to bring his arms up to block the attack. Moments later, the energy dissipated and the bio-monster's arms had melted off. Cell stared at the Saiyan warrior in surprise, his body in momentary shock from the damage.

Goku slowly floated back down to the ground, taking deep breaths, feeling winded from the staggering energy attack. "It looks like your reign of terror is over, Cell."

"Goku, look out! He regenerates!" Piccolo shouted, shocked to see that the Saiyan hadn't finished the creature off immediately.

Goku swore, having forgotten that ability of the monster, quickly firing off another blast.

The bio-entity had already recovered from his shock however, and jumped up just enough to kick the ki blast back at the other warrior. As his opponent was dodging his own energy blast, Cell's arms regenerated as good as new. He chuckled and nodded. "Not bad, Goku. You caught me napping, as you Earthlings are so fond of saying. It won't happen again."

Goku frowned, still recovering from his energy attack. Unfortunately for him, Cell was already completely recovered and was now attacking. He barely managed to stay on the defensive, being pushed back with the force of the intense blows, his limbs buzzing and growing slightly numb. He finally started returning the attacks and the battle seemed to even out again. It was then that he felt the ground under him give slightly and he realized he was now standing in grass. "Whoa… guess I lost. How do you like that? Oh well… next?" He backed away from Cell's offensive as the creature realized what had happened.

"What?! We're not finished yet, Son! Get back here!" Cell demanded.

Goku shrugged innocently. "You came up with the rules. You defeated me. Who wants to go next?" The Saiyan addressed the other Z warriors who were all staring at him in shock.

Cell roared in anger and launched forward, attacking Goku despite his defeat. Goku was dodging his blows rather than blocking, infuriating the creature further. "I decide when this battle is over! For now on, no rules! The fight is over when one of us is dead!" He threw a punch into air and growled, looking around in confusion. _'He seems… faster now. Was he still holding back? Damn him!' _He looked up suddenly as he sensed a massive energy building and was shocked to see Goku powering up a huge attack… more than enough energy to take out the whole planet. "What?! What are you doing, Goku! You'll destroy us both!"

"Goku! Stop! We'll find another way to defeat him!" Several of the Z warriors cried, sweating as they watched the crazed look in Goku's eyes, thinking he had finally lost his mind.

"Ka…. Me…. Ha…. Me…." He smiled suddenly and touched his fingers to his forehead and vanished.

"What?!" Cell blinked in surprise.

"HAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!" The creature heard from behind him. He started turning, but it was too late as the massive energy blast struck him at point blank range. The energy enveloped the creature's entire body, blinding everyone with the intense brightness of the attack. They covered their eyes as best they could, backing up if they needed to. The whole planet seemed to vibrate from the power of the attack.

What seemed to be ages later, but was in actuality a few seconds, the attack was over and Goku had dropped to his hands and knees, gasping in exhaustion. They all watched the smoke cloud, unable to sense the presence of Cell as of yet but knowing from experience that such a thing might not mean anything.

"See anything?" Peasa asked in a soft voice, glancing at Trunks for a moment before returning her attention to the smoke cloud.

Trunks shook his head. "No… I think he's gone."

Peasa felt relief and disappointment at the same time, wanting to have been the one to finish off the creature even though that would have meant that Goku likely would have had to die first. She sighed, deciding that it was for the best this way. "Vegeta… father… it's done."

The smoke cleared finally, and Cell was no where to be found. Goku felt hot tears sliding out of his eyes. For once, he was able to stop the threat to Earth without losing any of his friends. He shook his head, amending that thought… without losing any friends at the battle itself. Vegeta, even Android 18, were still casualties.

"Daddy! You did it!" Gohan cried, tears of joy springing up in his eyes.

Yamcha sighed in relief. "Damn, even after all that training, I'm glad I didn't have to fight."

They all started laughing but then stopped suddenly… Cell's ki was felt by them all simultaneously. They looked around frantically and saw the last of the monster's regeneration taking place. The bio-engineered freak laughed and shook some goo that was best left unidentified from his body. "Too bad, Goku. I can regenerate even from a single cell. Did I mention…" He pointed a finger and a blast of purple energy shot out. Everyone felt like they were moving in slow motion as they tried to figure out if the blast was coming their way and dodging if they felt it prudent. Peasa was dodging too, but the blast was still going to strike her, likely straight through her pure-blooded Saiyan heart.

"Oooooooh fuuuuuu" Peasa was crying, feeling like she was trying to move in a vat of molasses.

"LOOK OUT!" Trunks cried, knocking her down out of the way but stiffening as the energy shot through his own chest. "Oops… I forgot to… duck." He collapsed, his lifeblood pouring out of his chest through the gaping hole in his heart, despite the cauterization of the wound.

"Trunks!" Peasa cried, kneeling down to turn the teenager over onto his back. She looked down at him, seeing the life disappearing from his eyes. "You stupid… moronic… imbecilic…"

"I… don't regret any of it, sis. None…" His voice choked off as blood seeped from his mouth and his head fell back limply, his life gone in a single moment of noble sacrifice.

Cell laughed. "I was aiming for the girl, but a fatality is a fatality, wouldn't you say?"

Peasa looked up, murder in her eyes. "I will kill you, Cell." She stated with grim certainty.

The bio-monster chuckled and looked at Goku. "Perhaps, girl, but my fight with this one isn't over with. We're both still breathing."

Goku struggled up to his feet, vainly trying to gather up the last bit of his power. "You… monster! I was going to offer you mercy if you survived… but I see now that you're beyond mercy. You're no better than Frieza." He spat blood from his mouth. He glanced at Peasa and saw the rage in her eyes and her energy level skyrocketing and realized his own reserves were depleted. "But… you win, Cell. I'm finished. I quit. I think it's time Peasa had her turn."

Cell frowned. "No, you are not allowed to quit, Son! You will fight me at the full extent of your ability and when you are dead, I will deal with the girl and then the rest of them! I know you've been holding back this whole time… stop playing and fight me!"

Goku laughed, wincing in pain as his fractured ribs began to throb. "I wasn't holding back, Cell. This is it… this was all I had. It's someone else's turn now."

The creature growled and pointed his palm at the Saiyan warrior. "I'll destroy you where you stand if you don't fight me!"

Goku nodded. "That's your choice."

Cell clenched his other hand into a fist, infuriated. He knew there just had to be more to the 'great' Son Goku. There had to be! His whole reason for existence was to end the man's life and by the information he had, he knew when pressed the warrior could find reserves necessary to continue a fight when given… incentive. He smiled, an idea coming to him. "If your own life isn't enough of an incentive to fight me at your full power… then your son's should be!" He quickly turned his hand and blasted energy from his fingers in a similar manner to Piccolo's patented energy attack.

Goku cried out in horror, seeing that Gohan was too slow to dodge the attack and no one else was close enough to get him out of the way or take the blast.

Gohan's eyes widened as the energy streaked towards him faster then he imagined possible. Everything was moving so slow and he realized he was going to die. He felt himself shoved backwards by the force of the blast and his eyes closed, feeling blood splatter all over himself. It took him a few seconds to realize that he wasn't in pain and his eyes cracked open, then widened in shock as he saw his father's blood-streaked face looking down at him in relief, love… and pain. "Daddy?" Gohan blinked, trying to figure out what had happened.

Goku's arm fell limply to his side from where his fingers had been touching his forehead. "Darn… I thought I could use Instantaneous Movement a second time before the blast hit… oh well… I'm sorry… Gohan. Tell your mother… I….. love…….." He crumbled to the ground, lifeless.

Gohan stared down at Goku's corpse, realizing that the blood covering him was his own father's… the shock of the situation threatened to tear apart the foundations of his psyche. He screamed in grief and rage, falling to his knees in front of his father's body.

Piccolo was the first to snap out of his shock, the events of the last few seconds finally sinking in. "Goku… no. Poor Gohan…" He paused and stared at Gohan in shock. Something was wrong… very very wrong. "Gohan?" He moved towards the boy, glancing at Cell who looked equally confused and intrigued.

"F…father…. No…………… it can't….. be. I was too slow… too weak…. Father is dead… because of me. NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" He cried in rage, an explosion of energy streaking out from his body and knocking everyone back from the sudden force. The demi-Saiyan felt the carefully constructed dam holding back the bulk of his power eroding, but he wanted it. He wanted all of it… no matter the cost. An anguish-filled cry echoed throughout the surrounding region, a bright white aura flecked with gold bursting into existence around him. But he wanted more… The shock of Goku's death finally shattered the dam blocking his energy, and power flooded forth. His cry became louder, his mind beyond reason as his aura flashed golden a few times before the Super Saiyan transformation hit full force. But he wanted more… He brought it all out, years of repressed energy flooding through his body and raising his power to ungodly proportions.

"That's it! That's it! Do it Gohan! You're doing it!" Peasa urged, smiling as another Super Saiyan was born.

Cell smiled, realizing he had picked the wrong Son to be his rival. It was Gohan… Gohan who would take him to the limits of his abilities and beyond. This was too just too good…

Gohan's eyes cracked open and he fixed his gaze onto Cell, the object of his hatred. _'Uncle Vegeta… the innocent Android 18… Trunks… and now… Father. It has to end… I need more.' He lowered his center of gravity and the power started flowing through him faster, his aura brighter. He had to be stronger than Goku… stronger than Cell. He had to be._

Piccolo was smiling in pride, but the expression dropped. "No… Gohan! You have to stop! That's enough! You have enough power! STOP!" But Gohan wasn't stopping. He was beyond reason. He didn't notice the blood pouring out of his nose, the corners of his mouth, even staining his tears. He didn't feel the strain tearing apart his insides. He didn't realize that his body, deprived of training, couldn't handle that much power. Such things never crossed his mind, only his overwhelming rage. He simply hadn't been ready.

"GOHAN! NO!!! STOP!" Piccolo begged, struggling to approach the awesome power of the newest Super Saiyan. But it was too late.

Gohan's cry of rage stopped suddenly and his eyes went vacant as he felt a snap in his mind. Despite trying to attack the monstrosity that had killed his father, instead his body just fell limply to the ground and blood poured from his nose and eyes. He was unconscious a moment later, his energy dying out and his hair returning to it's normal black color. Piccolo cradled the boy in his arms, ignoring the threat of Cell, staring at the blood-covered face of what had in one moment been Earth's greatest chance of survival, and now was simply a half-dead boy. Piccolo fought back the flow of tears that sprang to his eyes, then gave up and let them fall. Gohan was in a coma and Cell was going to kill them all.

Cell stared at the scene before him in confusion before realizing what had happened. "No. No! You were supposed to allow me to test the full extent of my abilities! How **DARE you die?!" He growled and raised his hand, ready to end the existence of Gohan and perhaps the whole world.**

Peasa stood, laying the still body of Trunks down gently and walked forward, her gi stained by her brother's blood. "You'll have to settle for me then, Cell." She informed him, her voice thick with emotion. She took a deep breath and assumed a fighting stance.

Cell grumbled and turned his attention to the girl. It was worth a try. "Fine then… come at me little girl. Show me how much you learned."

************************

And thus, another chapter comes to a close. One of the scenes that has been blazing in my mind's eye from the moment I conceived the notion of this story has come to fruition and it was one of the saddest scenes I've ever written. I hope you all enjoyed it (even if you're wiping away tears.) Hopefully I'll get the next chapter written in a somewhat timely fashion. This is a hell of a way to leave a story for a lengthy period of time… haha. So until next time… da svidanya!


	36. The Cell Games Round 2: Beauty on the Fi...

DragonBall V: A World both Familiar and Foreign

Author's Note:  Been a while, but I've been busy. Hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Required Disclaimer: I don't own the DB franchise, I've never worked for them, I'm not making any money off this, and I'm dead sexxy baby! Read and enjoy.

Chapter 36: The Cell Games Round 2: Beauty on the Fire

Korin, Roshi, and Videl all gasped simultaneously, sensing Trunks and Goku die and Gohan fall into a coma in rapid succession. "Oh… this doesn't look good I'm afraid." Roshi stated in a worried tone.

"That's a good way to understate it, Roshi." Korin commented sarcastically. Sweat was forming on his brow and he glanced over at Videl who looked to be in shock. "Eh… Videl? Snap out of it." He became even more worried when she didn't respond, even with a twitch at her name. "Videl!" He cried, trying to gain her attention, worried she had lost control of her newly discovered psychic powers again and became lost in Gohan's shattered mind.

Videl uttered a feral growl and glanced briefly at the other two. "Cell must die." She stated with grim certainty.

"Yes, I agree… uh… Videl?" Roshi scratched the back of his head. "Where'd she go?"

Korin sighed. "She'd gotten pretty darn fast. She's going to get herself killed though, assuming she even gets there before the fight is over. Erm… hopefully things will go well."

Videl flew as fast as she could towards the fight. She likely couldn't help, but she wasn't thinking about that right now. She was too busy worrying about Gohan and wishing agonizing death upon Cell. "No one kicks Gohan's ass but me." She uttered aloud during her flight.

************************

Peasa blasted forward, connecting with a staggering blow to Cell's cheek, knocking the monster back over a meter. She continued the motion, turning all the way around and bringing her foot forward in an arc to connect once again in the same place her fist had a moment before. As soon as her foot returned to the ground she jumped forward again and drove a fist in to Cell's gut hard enough to get him to cough up purple blood.

It gave Dr. Gero's greatest creation an opening, however, and he used it to grab the girl's golden glowing hair. He jumped up and bashed her face with his knee then threw the dazed girl into the ground. He took a moment to frown, because he hadn't felt the crunching of bone when his knee had connected, which puzzled him. Cell figured at the very least it would knock a few of her teeth out. _'Perhaps she _is_ going to give me the fight I was hoping for.'_

As if in answer, Peasa jumped up to her feet and used the momentum to drive her foot into Cell's jaw in a forward kick, knocking the creature into the air. The move was so fast and so hard that it sounded like a thunderclap.

"Holy shit!" Krillin cried at the move and at the Saiyan girl's immediate launch into the air after Cell. "I've never seen her move that fast before. Hell… I don't think I've seen _anyone move that fast before!" The monk looked over at Gohan with a grim look on his face, wondering if the boy would recover from his overload. "Do you need a senzu bean, Piccolo?"_

The Namek shook his head once. "Already shoved one down his throat. It didn't help. I could try helping him psychically but it'll leave both of us defenseless and would likely take a long time. If it'd help at all. It's not like I've ever tried this before." He took a moment to glance upwards, seeing the Saiyan princess and the bio-engineered Cell trading blows at an ever-increasing rate. Had he been less worried about his young pupil, he would have been staring at the fight in amazement. "Damn Saiyans." He muttered, using his cape to wipe off the blood from Gohan's face, a tear falling unchecked from his left eye.

"Where'd they go!?" Tien cried suddenly, getting Krillin's attention but not Piccolo's.

"They were up there last I saw." Yamcha responded, pointing at a certain part of the sky.

Krillin frowned in concentration. They weren't there anymore. They didn't seem to be anywhere. "They couldn't both be dead. We'd have felt it!" He exclaimed, exasperated. His eyes tripled in size suddenly. "MOVE!" He cried, jumping to the right.

Yamcha and Tien followed suit, though they were unsure of why. They got their reason less than a second later when a body crashed into the ground where they had been standing a moment before. The small fleck of green they saw in the crater let them know it was Cell. They looked up and saw Peasa, bleeding from various wounds and determination blazing in her eyes, floating about 40 meters in the air, her aura nearly blinding in its intensity. "Kami…" Krillin swore softly, never having seen this side of his former lover. It shamed him as he realized he was turned on by it, but he forced these thoughts aside. It was not the right place and no longer the right time for such thoughts.

Peasa raised her hands slightly and energy began to form above them. "DIE!" She cried, blasting two large energy balls forward. She didn't look surprised when Cell jumped out of the crater. "Meteor Swarm!" She cried, launching an ungodly number of smaller energy balls forward at a breakneck rate. Cell flew into the air, keeping ahead of the blasts.

He laughed after over half a minute of these attacks, seeing that she had finally stopped trying to nail him with the rapid-fire ki blasts. "Too slow, girl! You can't match my speed!"

Peasa smirked in a manner that would have made Vegeta beam with pride. "You learned nothing from your last fight with me, bastard."

Cell scoffed, and then suddenly realized what she meant. He looked around him with widened eyes and saw hundreds of ki balls all around him. He began to sweat, not knowing if she could still control that amount of blasts or if they were more like mines. They would be difficult to navigate through, if it was the latter. He figured she couldn't control more than a few so he wasn't too worried yet. "Not bad, little girl. Did your daddy teach you that one?"

Peasa grimaced in concentration and raised both of her hands over her head, "Nope. Krillin did." She replied.

The genetic freak looked around carefully and spotted a path through the blasts. "Wasted energy, little girl. I can get out of here. You missed a spot." He laughed and started moving.

"It's called the eye of the storm, Cell. And you're about to see why!" The last surviving pure-bred Saiyan cried, bringing her hands down suddenly. Much to everyone's, especially Cell's, surprise, all of the floating energy balls crashed into him simultaneously.

"You got him!" Krillin yelled in excitement and started doing a little victory dance.

"Yeah! You go girl!" Yamcha joined in, and they both looked quite silly.

Tien shook his head. He wasn't so sure. He still felt uneasy. "Make sure!" He called up to the Saiyan girl.

"He's still there." Peasa replied calmly. She descended slowly until she landed on the ground.

Krillin stopped dancing immediately and looked up into the smoke cloud nervously. "Finish him off then, Peasa! What are you waiting for?!"

"A target." She replied coolly. Peasa's sharp eyes picked out Cell's outline and she brought her hands back. She frowned, then dropped her hands back down to her sides. "He isn't as softened up as I thought. Well, back to it." She blasted into the air and straight into the smoke cloud.

"What the hell?! She's enjoying this fight!" Yamcha cried in an accusing tone.

"What did you expect? She _is_ a pure-blooded Saiyan. And look at who her father is." Krillin said in her defense. He frowned a moment later. "Are they still in that smoke cloud?"

Tien shrugged. "I can't see _or sense them anymore. This is so frustrating… after all that training!"_

"They're still in the smoke cloud." Piccolo stated in a grim tone, standing up finally after wrapping his cloak around Gohan, who had started to shiver. There was nothing more he could do for the boy until the fight was over, one way or the other. He walked forward to where the others were and looked up at the smoke cloud. "They're talking."

"Talking!?" Yamcha exclaimed, turning to look at the Namek as if he had grown a second head. "About what?!"

Piccolo frowned in concentration and listened as best as he could. "They're talking about what moves they're thinking about using on each other." Everyone else stared at him as if he had gone crazy. The Namek ignored, watching the smoke slowly dissipate.

Peasa and Cell came floating to the ground about 15 meters ahead of the others. "It's decided then?" Peasa asked.

"Yes, agreed. But who will go first?" Cell inquired with a frown.

"Rock-paper-scissors?" The Saiyan suggested.

"You must be joking." The monster stated dryly.

The princess shrugged. "Don't like that one, huh? Hmm. Fine, you go first."

Piccolo's mouth dropped in shock. "She can't be serious!"

"What the hell are they discussing!?" Krillin asked, looking at the green man anxiously.

Cell was equally surprised. "You'd actually let me go first? You're serious?"

Peasa nodded. "Yeah. Gimme a sec, ok? I'll let you know when I'm ready."

The bio-monster glared at her. "What are you trying to pull!?"

"Nothing. I'm just getting ready! Sheesh." The Saiyan grumbled. She stripped off her gi top and pants, leaving her in a sexy undershirt and panties. She tossed the clothes she had just removed onto the ground where they landed with a loud thud and made a depression in the ground. Free of the weight-enhanced training clothes she stretched for a few moments then her aura manifested once more, glowing so brightly everyone had to shade their eyes and squint.

"She's lost her mind. She's going to get killed!" Piccolo grumbled, shaking his head.

"What's going on?!" Krillin demanded, nearly ripping out his hair in frustration.

Piccolo sighed. "They're each going to hit each other as hard as they can, And Peasa offered Cell the first hit." He explained.

"She's crazy! She'll be killed!" Krillin cried, much to Tien's and Yamcha's agreement.

"I already said that…" Piccolo grumbled.

The energy aura disappeared and Cell stared at the girl in surprise. "You were still holding back!?" He demanded.

Peasa shrugged with a smirk on her face. "I'm a Saiyan." She offered in an ambiguous reply. The girl stood with her arms at her sides, leaving herself wide open for attack, offering up no defense at all. "I'm ready. Go for it."

Cell watched her for several moments as if expecting her to suddenly change her mind. He couldn't figure out what her plan was… surely she wasn't going to take his strongest attack. He decided to test her first. He rushed forward and started throwing a punch but stopped right before it connected, bringing up his other arm to block any surprise attacks. He blinked in surprise when he saw she was still standing there, not having made any move to block or even tense up for the blow. "You were going to just let me hit you." He stated, almost accusingly.

"Wow, Cell, you're a bright one. Can't get anything past you. Was that your best attack? I didn't feel a thing." She taunted him.

Krillin slapped his forehead with his hand. "Oh great, now she's pissing him off. What's her angle?"

"She's crazy. I thought we already established that." Piccolo deadpanned.

Cell backed off again. "Funny girl. Here comes my real attack!" He ran forward and threw the full force of his power into his punch. He connected solidly and he smiled in satisfaction as she crumbled to the ground in a boneless heap. He shook his hand, grimacing at how numb it was after the strike. "Well, that was easy."

"Peasa!" Krillin cried, shocked that she had really taken the blow. It had landed with so much force that the ground shook and a sound almost like thunder had been emitted. Blood had flown from the girl's mouth and she was likely dead or paralyzed now. He was about to run forward and take over when Piccolo's hand came to rest on his shoulder. "Let me go!" He growled at the Namek.

"Wait a moment." The green man told him.

"For what!?" The monk demanded. He shared a confused look with Yamcha and Tien then turned back to look at Cell who was looking at them.

"Ok, who's next?" The monstrosity inquired, wondering if any of them would give him half as good a fight as he got from Peasa.

"You are. You forget our deal already?" Peasa said suddenly, climbing up to her feet unsteadily.

Cell stared at her, shocked that she could even move after his punch. It had indeed been as hard as he could make it, he hadn't held back anything. And she was still moving. "What?!" He still couldn't believe it.

"You hit me as hard as you can, then I do the same to you. You have a short memory span, Cell." Peasa teased him as she rubbed her cheek. She shook herself for a few moments to get the blood flowing through all her limbs and then assumed a fighting stance. "You ready?"

Cell still stared at her, unable to comprehend how she wasn't dead. He growled and stood in the same manner that she had before, wondering if she even had enough energy to reach him, let alone do any significant damage. "Fine then, girl. Go for it."

"I can't believe it." Krillin stated softly, staring with wide eyes, afraid to blink.

"She went loose. She didn't resist the force at all, just let it pass through her. She really is a genius." Piccolo informed the girl's former lover.

Yamcha grinned. "You can say that again, Piccolo. She's amazing!"

Peasa ran forward so fast that a blink would have missed it and punched with all her might. In that split second, Cell realized the girl had barely been injured by his blow and her counter-attack might cripple him. He vanished at the last instant so her punch went through his after image and he reappeared behind her laughing, feeling no shame from cheating. At least until his brain received the signal of pain a moment before his eyes registered the Saiyan princess smiling up at him with her fist buried in his gut. She had created an after image at the same time as he had, as she had expected it, and punched the real Cell instead. "What?!" Cell demanded, spewing purple blood and staggering back, gripping his stomach as the pain finally brought him down to his knees. "How did you… AAAGH!!" He coughed up more blood and the monster's eyes widened when he realized Android 18's arm was hanging out of his mouth and he was about to spew her up. He shoved her arm back down and held his hand over his mouth as he tried to prevent her from being vomited up. He looked up and saw the girl was on her knees, likely winded by her attack. They both knew what had just happened, as was obvious from the knowing grin on the girl's face.

"Eat something that didn't agree with you, Cell?" Peasa taunted him. She stood up and looked him over carefully, assessing the damage dealt.

The bio-monster swallowed a few times to ensure the android girl would stay put and climbed up to his feet, wobbling a bit. He couldn't believe what had just happened, and what had nearly happened. He wouldn't make that mistake again. "It's time for you to DIE!" He cried, running forward at full speed.

"That... that was 18's…" Krillin tried to speak, but was shocked by what he had seen.

Cell and Peasa were trading blows at a lightning fast intensity now, both seemed determined to end the fight as quickly as possible. The bio-monster knocked the girl flat on her back and took a step forward but she was already up and kicking him in the stomach. He backed up a few steps and shook off the blow. They were both breathing heavily, but neither looked ready to throw in the towel. As if on an unspoken agreement, they both took to the air and started trading blows again.

Peasa cracked Cell in the jaw, then Cell countered by kicking her in the side. The Saiyan girl drove an elbow into the genetic freak's ribs and the creature retaliated by backhanding her across the cheek. They fought for several minutes like that and suddenly Peasa crashed into the earth and formed a small crater in the ground. She climbed out of the hole and flew back into the sky moments later and their fight resumed. A minute later, Gero's monster crashed into the ground and it was his turn to struggle back up and into the fray.

"They seem to be pretty evenly matched up." Yamcha stated with awe.

"Perhaps." Piccolo stated ambiguously.

"Something seems… off. Right Piccolo?" Tien inquired, glancing over at the green man.

"I sense it too. Cell is holding back still. I can't tell if Peasa is at her limit yet or not." Krillin added.

They all gasped in shock when Cell's arm went into the Saiyan girl's gut and burst out the other side, blood and entrails flying everywhere. "NO!!!" Krillin cried. He was a split second from flying up to join the fight and hopefully saving his former lover's life when she reappeared behind Cell and drove both of her fists into the creature's back as the after-image around his arm vanished.

"She's… she's not hurt! It was an illusion? I've never seen someone use the after-image technique like that before." Tien murmured in awe. He thought he had felt the blood droplets falling onto his face, but nothing was there.

Cell, meanwhile, was climbing up out of the ground again. He frowned up at Peasa who gazed back at him with a smug look on her face. "You think you're getting the better of me, don't you?" He inquired. The bio-engineered monstrosity smiled when he saw the calculating look she gaze him. He began to glow with a white aura and sighed as ki flowed through his body once more. Most of his wounds disappeared as well and he shook off the blood that had accumulated on his body. He was annoyed when she didn't look surprised.

"You still haven't gotten it through your thick head, Cell. I'm not stupid." She started glowing as well and a few moments later she spat out some blood from her mouth and assumed a fighting stance once more.

Cell growled, but then smiled a few moments later. "Well, I had wanted someone to take me to my limits, and you've certainly done that. But it's time to end it now. No more games."

"Of course." The Saiyan princess replied. As one, they resumed their fight.

Cell drove his fist into Peasa's gut and then elbowed her in the back of the head, sending her plummeting to the ground. She stopped her descent and flew back up at him and resumed trading blows. A few moments later she vanished and reappeared behind the soulless monster and kicked him as hard as she could, sending him forward out of control. She brought her hands up and they began to glow. "Cosmic ray!" She cried, pointing her fingers forward and a beam similar to Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon shot forward and straight through Cell's chest, blowing a hole through it. He fell to the ground and crashed, bloody and seemingly broken. "Big bang attack!" She cried, throwing the other hand forward palm out and a large fast moving ki blast shot out and collided with the prone monster. "Vegeta taught me that one, freak." She stated grimly, touching down on the ground and walking forward slowly. She was looking pretty winded and her energy level was dropping, but she might have already ended the monster.

The Saiyan girl stood at the top of the huge crater formed by the second energy attack and looked into it. She glanced at the others and then lept into the hole. A moment later she came hurtling out of it and crashed limply to the ground, blood oozing from her mouth. She had reached Cell just as one of his arms had regenerated and had been clipped by it. The engineered monster flew out of the hole and landed on her chest with both feet and laughed as blood sprayed upwards. "Such a shame to kill a pretty girl like you. But no matter." His hand raised up to finish her with a ki blast to the head and was surprised when she twisted around and forced him to lose his balance. As he fell, she kicked him in the back of the head. She rose to her feet unsteadily, but ended up collapsing flat on her back, her tail stretched out limply. She realized she had lost and wondered if she'd see Vegeta in the Spirit World. It brought some sense of peace to her. She was going to die like a true Saiyan.

Cell struggled up to his feet and staggered then fell to his knees. "Damn you girl… I'm going to rip your heart out of your chest and shove it down your throat for that!" He got up to his feet and started towards her again. Krillin raised his hand, ready to summon up a Destructo Disk when the sound of someone flying caused him, and Cell, to pause. Cell looked at the approaching person in interest. "Another challenger? How interesting… I wonder who it could be."

The newcomer landed a moment later, and it was Bulma holding a device that looked like a rocket launcher. "Never fear, Bulma is here!" She cried in triumphantly. She looked around and gasped when she saw Trunks, Goku, and Gohan lying prone on the ground, figuring them all to be dead. She sniffed and shook her head, knowing there would be time later for tears. Now, Cell was to die. She looked around and spotted Peasa, seeing the girl struggling to raise herself up but not being too successful. "Oh good, she's still alive. Phew!" The blue-haired woman grinned.

"Bulma!? What kind of challenge could you possibly offer this fight? Oh, you're going to shoot me with your little rocket launcher. Pardon me while I yawn." Cell taunted, shaking his head in his disbelief. He had been hoping another powerful fighter was in the plane, instead he saw a weakling scientist. He frowned in thought. "When did she learn how to fly?"

Vegeta's mate shook her head. "Oh, I'm not going to shoot you with it. I'm going to do this!" She pointed the rocket launcher towards the sky and squeezed the trigger. The rocket shot into the sky and a moment later it exploded in brilliant silver light. The woman looked at a readout screen that had popped out of the rocket launcher and smiled. "Perfect! Peasa, look at the sky!"

Krillin looked up and gasped. He had seen something similar before… "Bulma! You're crazy!" He cried in fear.

Peasa cracked her eyes open and looked up at the sky, wondering what was going on. She was having trouble hearing everything that was said. "What?" Her eyes fixed on the ball of light that was floating in the sky. Her pupils suddenly dilated and her attention was fixed on it.

Cell stared at the light, wondering what it was supposed to be doing. He realized the answer a moment later when he felt Peasa's energy level rising at an alarming rate. "What?! No!" He cried, flying forward as fast as he could. A moment later the monster reached her and started punching her prone body as hard as he could but she still stared at the light. And she was changing. "What's going on?!" Cell demanded, stopping his assault when he realized it wasn't doing anything but wasting his energy.

Peasa laughed as golden fur sprouted all over her body and her eyes glowed red. Fangs became prominent and her size increased. In less than a minute she had gone from a somewhat small cute bloody and battered girl to a humongous golden-furred ape. Peasa roared and beat her chest as her power rose to ungodly levels.

Krillin landed next to Bulma and started yelling at her. "What have you done, Bulma?! She's gunna kill us all now!"

The blue-haired woman shook her head with a big grin. "Nope. She was raised with full knowledge of her transformations, just like Vegeta. She mentioned once that she and her uncle could control themselves just fine in Oozaru form, which was important since her brother couldn't reach that form anymore since his tail was removed. They didn't want to step on him or anything, ya know? Peasa's just going to kill Cell, not us."

The big ape in question looked down at the puny Cell and smiled. "Time for round 2, Cell! Get ready!" Peasa shouted, readying to attack the monster who still stared in shock, wondering what had happened. Dr. Gero had apparently missed something in his observations on Saiyans, or at least Peasa…

************************

End of Chapter 36. Next chapter: Cell gets the crap beaten out of him by a big golden ape, obviously. Teehee. Stay tuned for the end of Cell! Though he won't go down without a fight, of course… See ya next time! 


	37. The Cell Games Round 3: Perfection isn’t...

DragonBall V: A World both Familiar and Foreign

Author's Note:  I don't want there to be any confusion… Peasa is a Golden Oozaru simply because she was a Super Saiyan when she turned into the big ape. It has nothing to do with a certain red-furred transformation, at least not in this instance. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

Required Disclaimer: I don't own the DB franchise, I've never worked for them, I'm not making any money off this, and I'm dead sexxy baby! Read and enjoy.

Chapter 37: The Cell Games Round 3: Perfection isn't All It's Cracked up To Be

Vegeta leaned against a large rock formation with his arms crossed over his chest and his eyes closed. He was still fuming about being sentenced to Hell, mostly because he knew his wife would be in a far better place when it was her time and he wouldn't be with her. His sensitive ears heard a commotion a while later, whispers and scuffles mostly but he ignored them. Ever since he had arrived here, the residents of the dungeon of the Otherworld had been checking out the newest arrival and he had grown tired of being gawked at.

"So I wasn't lied to, you really _are_ here, Vegeta!" A deep booming voice announced with a touch of amusement in the tone.

The Saiyan prince cracked an eye open at the familiar voice and groaned under his breath. "Nappa." He said as way of greeting.

"I'm surprised you didn't end up here sooner!" The bald Saiyan man laughed, approaching his former prince.

"Spare me your amused mewlings, Nappa. Leave me be." Vegeta closed his eyes again and tried to ignore his former partner.

A growl was his response. "I didn't come all the way over here to be ignored by you, Vegeta! You killed me, and I plan on beating the crap out of you in thanks! I've been training hard since I got down here… you'll find I'm a much better fighter than I was all those years ago." The bald Saiyan boasted.

"Hmph. I'd expect nothing less from a true Saiyan. I suggest you take out your aggression on someone more in your league though, like Kui if you can find the annoying little twit in this dank hole." Vegeta spat at the man's feet and resumed ignoring him.

"Damn you Vegeta!" Nappa yelled, running forward to drive his fist through the other man's skull. His punch stopped in midair, caught by the prince's hand. As he tried to yank his hand free, the grip tightened and the loud sounds of bones snapping were heard as well as a big man crying in pain.

"That's Prince Vegeta to you, worm. Now be gone while you still have a working hand!" Vegeta growled out, tossing the man away as if he were a rag doll.

Nappa gasped in pain and clutched at his wounded hand and struggled to his feet, attempting to hold onto what shreds of dignity he had left. "I'll get you for this, Vegeta. I swear it!"

As the burly Saiyan ran off with his tail tucked between his legs (literally), he heard Vegeta's chuckle and response. "I'll be looking forward to it, weakling."

Hours later, as he was attempting to meditate, he sensed someone approaching him once again. He sniffed and stiffened suddenly, recognizing the scent. He would never forget it. "Frieza." He jumped to his feet and turned to face the icy tyrant.

"Vegeta, so good to see you again. I've missed you so… I'm wounded that you didn't pay me a visit the moment you arrived." Frieza taunted him.

"That's because I never wanted to see your ugly face again, you disgusting freak!" The prince yelled, clenching his fists in anger.

"Aw… no hug for your former overlord? Come Vegeta, don't be cross with me. I'd rather you joined me once again and stood at my side… I've gained quite a following in this place you know." The ice-hearted tyrant offered.

Vegeta could only stare in shock. "I was the one that killed you, you moron! How can you stand there and ask me to stand beside you once more! I'd rather spend an eternity here getting my guts picked at by carrion birds!"

"Oh Vegeta…" Frieza laughed softly and shook his head. "I have ways of influencing you… come out!"

Vegeta took a step forward, veins protruding as he glared at the tyrant. "What are you playing at, Frieza?!" He stopped and stared around himself, seeing dozens… no hundreds of people approaching. A good number of them were Saiyans. "Have you all gone mad!? Frieza is the one that killed you all!"

"He's proven his strength to us. We're still loyal to him, even in death." One Saiyan warrior stated proudly.

The prince shook his head, dumbfounded. "This is a nightmare! What possible reason could you have for following this heartless bastard?!"

"I've convinced them otherwise." A very familiar voice stated proudly. The speaker stepped forward out of the crowd.

"F… father!? But… he killed you too! And after everything he did to me… your own son! You're all mad!" Vegeta was beyond shocked at this point.

"And you killed him and avenged me. That's all behind us now, son. Let go of your hatred, it won't do you any good here. Join us, pledge your loyalty to Lord Frieza as we have." King Vegeta requested… actually he demanded.

Anger flowed through him as he glared at his father, outraged at his betrayal. He turned a hateful eye to all the warriors standing around him, especially the Saiyans. "Never! Leave me BE!" Prince Vegeta cried, an aura of energy bursting into existence around him and moments later burning gold. "I'll beat you all into bloody pulps if you don't leave now and never return!"

"Well, it was worth a shot." Frieza said with a shrug. He turned to look at one of his henchmen. "Do it."

"What are you… ugh." Vegeta groaned as a dart impeded itself in his neck. He yanked it out as his hair returned to it's normal black color. He stared at it, suddenly seeing everything in threes. "What was this… thing…" He fell to his knees, struggling to remain conscious.

"A little something to help you relax… and render you powerless. Some of these minions have the most interesting abilities…" King Vegeta laughed as his son stared at him, the shame and outrage of betrayal burning in his eyes.

"Fuck… all of you… sideways…" He lifted a hand and let out a ki blast which blew off one of Frieza's arms before the prince slumped to the ground, unconscious.

Frieza stared at his arm in horror. "Fucking… monkey! Do you know how long this will take to grow back?!"

"My apologies Frieza… he still had more power than I thought." King Vegeta murmured, motioning for his son to be carried off. The proud prince's nightmare had only begun.

************************

Cell stared up at the giant golden ape before him, shaking his head in confusion. "What the hell are you!?"

"Your death." The other-worldly voice floated down from the ape. At a speed that defied reason of a creature so large, a punch flew down and clipped the bio-monster on the arm.

Cell spun around several times and cried out in pain, clutching at his wounded arm. He glared up at the giant creature before him and snarled in outrage. "I will not be bested by an overgrown monkey!" He flew directly at the ape and dodged to the side when she tried to punch him again and drove both of his feet into her furry chest. He bounced off and blasted upwards, driving his fists into her jaw. He paused a moment to assess the damage and felt himself swatted away by the ape's massive paw. He cried out in fear and barely dodged to the side when a beam of energy shot out of Peasa's mouth, the energy tearing a crater into the ground.

Peasa paused for a moment, trying to reacquaint herself with the Oozaru form. It had been quite a while since she had last been able to transform, given the current lack of a moon on Earth (which seemed to be a temporary situation from what she had heard). She bounded forward and swiped her paw at Cell again and wasn't surprised when he dodged again and started running up her arm, intent on hitting her somewhere sensitive. She shook him off and tried to hit him but the artificial creature evaded her attack again. She was growing a bit frustrated and backed up a bit to figure something out. She glanced at Krillin and an idea came to her. She belched another energy beam at Cell and jumped forward, expecting his dodge and connected with her paw, driving the amalgamated monster into the ground. She lifted her hand up again and brought it down on Cell before he could recover from being stunned, bashing the monster into the ground. The Saiyan princess howled in triumph and lifted her arms over her head. She looked down at Cell and realized too late that he was pointing both hands at her in the familiar motion of a kamehameha wave. She was unable to move out of the way as it crashed into her chest.

Peasa stumbled back and howled in agony as blood trickled down her body, but she wasn't done by a long shot. She backhanded Cell as he floated up from the ground, sending him hurling into the sky. She jumped up after him and grabbed the creature. She started squeezing and felt a few satisfying pops before beams shot out of Cell's eyes, burning her hand. She involuntarily let Cell go and shook her numbed and bleeding paw, distracted for a moment as Cell used Piccolo's signature move, the Special Beam Cannon, to shoot a hole through her shoulder.

"She's getting slaughtered…" Piccolo muttered, shaking his head. "We may have to cut off her tail and take our chances with her in her regular form."

Krillin paled. "I hope it won't come to that. She's quite fond of that tail…"

"What is she doing?" Tien asked suddenly.

Everyone turned their attention back to the fight and saw that Peasa had grown still and was simply watching Cell. He flew around her and zapped her numerous times with ki blasts, but the giant ape didn't even flinch. "She's given up…" Yamcha murmured.

"No…" Krillin protested, knowing his former lover better than that. "She's looking for an opening. She won't… WHOA!"

Peasa suddenly opened her mouth and an energy beam blasted out of it, enveloping most of Cell's body. She had watched him long enough to catch him with her energy beam, apparently. She looked around, confused, as she could no longer see the abomination, but she could still feel his presence like a lingering odor. "Where'd he go?" She called out, hoping one of the Z warriors could spot him.

"I don't see him… is he head?" Piccolo asked, looking around frantically.

Krillin shook his head. He sensed the monstrosity too. "No he's… PEASA BEHIND YOU!"

Peasa spun around just in time to see the last of Cell's limbs regenerate. Before she could attack again, he blasted forward and drove his foot into the center of her forehead. He was about to blast her with a sizable amount of energy as he prepared another kamehameha wave when she swatted him with her paw again, knocking him to the ground. Before he could recover, the princess slammed her fist down into his gut. Slime spewed from Cell's mouth and a feminine arm was hanging out of his mouth again, obviously belonging to Android 18.

"18!" Krillin cried, hope springing up in his heart to see the girl that he was falling in love with.

Cell rolled several times to the side as Peasa tried to punch him again and stuffed the arm back into his mouth and swallowed, annoyed that the android girl kept nearly being expelled. He jumped to his feet and blasted into the air as the giant ape tried to swat him again, shooting a blast into the girl's eyes that temporarily blinded her. He didn't know that removing her tail would reverse her transformation, so he formulated an alternative plan. He glanced at Bulma in the distance but quickly realized that she wasn't generating the light, that it was autonomous, so he turned his attention to it. The bio-beast brought his hands back and then forward, blasting a large beam of energy up at the light. "Kamehameha!!!" Cell cried.

"NO!" Bulma screamed, but there was nothing she could do but watch and hope.

The energy wave caught the moonlight ball and carried it out into space, far enough away to stop affecting Peasa. He turned to see the ape shrinking. "Ha! That did it!" Cell laughed triumphantly.

The other Z warriors watched as perhaps their last hope vanished. Tears fell from Krillin's eyes as he realized he'd never see Android 18 again. And that they would all die. "3 times a charm…" The monk muttered, shaking his head.

Peasa stumbled back as she returned to her normal form, now nude because of her clothes being shredded by the transformation. She looked down at herself and gasped, realizing what had just happened. "Damn it!" She swore loudly, looking up at the smiling face of her opponent.

"Good try. You nearly had me, Peasa. I thank you for a magnificent fight, but now I must end it. Say goodbye to your fri-" Cell was cut off mid-sentence.

Peasa had launched herself full speed ahead and drove both of her fists into the belly of the beast. She bounced to the side of him and rolled for several meters before coming to a stop. She struggled to stand but collapsed to the ground, weary from the battle and the reversed transformation. She coughed up some blood and squinted at Cell, wondering if she had caused him any damage. She grinned as one of the female android's arms were hanging out of Cell's mouth again and he was clutching at his gut in pain.

"Android 18!!!" Krillin cried, launching forward at top speed. The other warriors blinked in surprise, not having realized that the man had gained this much speed in his training. He grabbed onto 18's arm and yanked with all his might, staring into the pinkish eyes of Cell who stared up at him in confusion before realizing what was happening.

The monster reached up to stuff 18's arm back into his mouth but was too late as the girl's head popped out of his gaping mouth. The bio-beast roared in pain as his insides were yanked inside out as Krillin used Cell's neck for leverage and pulled again, yanking the girl free. He weaved a little unsteadily for a moment then flew away, clutching the unconscious form of 18 to his side.

Cell jumped up and tried to run after Krillin but the pain in his insides got worse. He cried out as his body started to glow and his insides seemed to rearrange. After several long moments of intense pain, he found himself in his second form again, staring at the ground. He looked up, realizing how vulnerable he now was. And it wasn't good. "No! This can't be happening! I was perfect! PERFECT!" He looked around and saw the downed Peasa was the closest to him and decided it would be prudent to finish her off. He jumped at her and was about to land on her head with his foot, intent on crushing her skull, when an energy blast hit him full force. He rolled for several meters and jumped to his feet, looking around to see where the new attack was coming from.

Tien lowered his hands slightly and smirked. "I think it's my turn." He stated grimly.

Peasa finally managed to sit up and spat some blood into the dust. She growled out "I'm not dead yet."

The three-eyed man glanced at her, wondering about her sanity. "Let's keep it that way, ok?"

Tired of waiting, Cell launched forward and delivered a devastating punch to Tien's jaw, laughing as the man was knocked over a dozen meters away before he crashed to the ground. The tri-clops struggled up to a crouch and dabbed at the blood on the corner of his mouth with the back of a hand, scowling at the attack. He's still pretty damn strong… He blasted forward and started exchanging a flurry of punches and kicks with the bio-monster, both of them floating up into the sky.

Krillin watched the fight for a few moments then looked back at Android 18 whom was cradled in his arms. He slapped his hand lightly against her face in an effort to rouse her, hoping that she wasn't too drained or, worse, dead to wake up. "Come back to me 18… open your eyes!"

Her eyelids fluttered for a moment then cracked open. "K… Krillin?" She asked in a whisper, her voice raw and scratchy.

The monk nodded and held her close for several long moments before letting her go gently. "Eh… sorry I'm just happy to see you. Can you stand?"

The blonde android nodded and stood up on unsteady feet. "Whoa… dizzy. Oh Kami… is that Cell?! So he didn't swallow me… you got me away from him? It was just a nightmare?"

The short man looked at the ground, shame written on his features. "It wasn't a nightmare. We managed to get you out of him though and now we're trying to finish him off."

18 blinked and squinted before reaching up to wipe the last bit of ooze from her eyes. "Why is only…" She paused as she accessed the files placed in her memory by Dr. Gero. "… Tien fighting him?"

Krillin laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. "It's mostly a pride issue, I think. The same could be asked of you. Why did you fight Vegeta by yourself when he attacked you?"

18 frowned. "Because he pissed me off. And I knew I could take him."

The monk half-expected Vegeta to spontaneously come back to life and beat the android girl into a bloody pulp for saying such a thing. "Well… I guess it's the same thing in this situation, only we don't know we can beat him, we just hope we can."

"TIEN!" 18 yelled suddenly, raising her hand and firing off a ki blast towards the two combatants in the air. Cell had grabbed Tien's head and was just about to snap his neck with the ki blast forced him to let the three-eyed man go and dodge to the side. The creature turned his gaze to the blonde android and a smile came to his lips. He launched forward directly at her and the icy feeling in her chest told her he was going to eat her again. 18 cried out in fear and stumbled backwards.

Krillin's protective instincts kicked in and he jumped into the air and met Cell halfway and began to fight him tooth and nail. Tien approached slowly, unsure if he should take his near death as a reason to back out, or if he should try to re-insinuate himself into the fight.

Piccolo turned and groaned inwardly as he saw Videl touch down next to Gohan. She knelt down and stared at his face, which was still bloody despite the Namek's attempts at sopping up the blood. She looked up and scowled at Cell who was still fighting Krillin. "Why are you just standing there?!" She demanded of the green man. "Kill Cell!"

Piccolo shook his head slightly. "Krillin hasn't asked for any help yet. We have to respect each other, especially in situations like this."

The girl scoffed and looked down at Gohan again. "I guess you respected Gohan right up until he got his ass kicked, huh?" The Namek turned away, not having an argument for that statement. It wasn't worth fighting about now.

Krillin shot an energy blast at Cell and redirected the attack back at the monster when he dodged, but it only made the creature wince in pain. The monk flew up and came down on Cell, driving both of his feet into the bio-beast's face and knocked him back. Before he could press the attack, Dr. Gero's ultimate creation launched a massive energy ball straight at the short dark haired man.

"Oh shit!" Krillin cried, dodging to the side. He barely avoided the attack and decided to retaliate with a kamehameha wave, which hit dead on but didn't seem to be affecting the genetically engineered monster, though it was keeping him from moving. "Uh… guys?! A little help here!"

18 was the first to join in, moving up beside Krillin and pointing her palm at the beast. "Power blitz!" She cried, energy streaking from her palm and striking Cell in the chest. She maintained the blast, grimacing in concentration.

"Tri Beam Cannon!" Tien shouted, blasting Cell from behind with the energy attack.

Cell grimaced in pain as he was attacked from three sides. "What, you're all ganging up on me?! Fine, I'll take you all on!" He cried out in rage and an energy shockwave shot out from him and dazed the attackers just long enough for their attacks to cease. 

Before Cell could make a counter-attack, however, Piccolo shouted, "Special Beam Cannon!" shooting the monster with the ray beam.

"Yeah, take him down! Kamehameha!" Yamcha shouted, joining in on the attack.

Cell shouted again and a shockwave blasted out and hit them all. "I refuse to let you all win! Kamehameha!" He shot the blast at Krillin but Piccolo managed a quick ki blast that deflected the wave.

"Thanks big guy! Kamehameha!" The monk cried, blasting his own energy wave at Cell. Moments later, Yamcha, 18, Piccolo, and Tien all resumed their attacks. They could see Cell's skin beginning to get damaged, but it wasn't quite enough yet. "We need more!" He glanced around and saw Peasa struggling to sit up, but she looked wiped out. He also saw Videl, though he wasn't sure she had even learned any energy attacks yet. "Videl! Help us out here!"

Videl looked up and realized what was going on. "Uh… ok. I'll try." She stood up and gave one last look at Gohan before her hands went back as she had seen Roshi perform the move. "Ka… me… ha… me… ha!!!" She brought her hands forward but nothing happened. "Damn! Uh… Kamehameha!" She tried again, moving her hands slightly differently this time. Still nothing. "Will a rock work?" She called in a hopeful voice.

"Aw crap…" Krillin swore. "Peasa? We need you!"

The girl finally managed to make it to her feet and swayed around for a few moments before she shook her head to clear it. "Moon Beam Burst!" She cried, bringing both hands up and shooting energy beams from her palms which combined in mid flight and connected with the Cell's already barraged body.

The bio-monster screamed in agony but still wasn't going down. And worse, they were all beginning to tire, especially Peasa. Krillin felt hot tears falling from his eyes and turned up the intensity of his attack, but it still wasn't enough. "Damn it, we still need more! If only Gohan were awake…"

Videl bit her lip nervously. She had to figure something out. If she couldn't figure out the kamehameha wave, and there was no one else around to help… she glanced up and saw a little white skinned boy fly up with a desperate look on his face.

"Tien, I'm here to help even if you told me to stay away!" Chaotzu cried. He blinked and saw what was going on and realized he should help. "Dodonpa!" He shouted, shooting an energy wave from his finger, giving it everything he had.

Krillin's arms started to shake from exertion, but he glanced over at 18 and shared a meaningful look with her. Both of them gritted their teeth and poured more energy into the attack, but it still wasn't enough. "Damn it! Gohan, we need you!"

Gohan didn't even twitch. The damage done by his power overload had fried his system to a near crispy status. Had he even heard the desperate cries, he wouldn't have been able to do anything about it.

18 began to worry when it still wasn't enough. She started to consider flying up to Cell and self-detonating, though the thought of death frightened her. She glanced at Krillin and somehow knew that she could do it if she had to. Please… someone help…

Videl swore, using a few choice words that her father didn't know she knew. She still couldn't figure out the kamehameha wave. She scratched her head and came to a realization. "Almost everyone here is using a different energy attack… why do I have to use the kamehameha wave? If I can just figure out how to make an attack… I can just invent one! I'm sure these guys do it all the time…" She gritted her teeth and brought her arms back, concentrating all her energy into her hands. She nearly cried out in pain when the energy was buzzing in her hands, but she maintained control. She brought her hands forward and shouted "Hellfire blast!" It sounded good, anyway, like something that would kick Cell's green and purple ass. Surprisingly enough, energy shot out of her hands. She missed Cell at first and nearly roasted Krillin's backside but was able to adjust her aim and hit the monstrosity that was struggling to get out of path of the energy attacks. "I did it!" She cried, pouting all her energy into the attack though it made her feel faint.

"Way to go, kiddo!" Yamcha yelled, straining with the effort of maintaining the attack.

"This is it! Turn it up as high as you can!" Krillin shouted, his kamehameha wave seeming to double in size.

"DIE YOU MONSTER!" 18 shouted, bringing both hands up to pour on the energy, shaking with fury at the thought of being devoured by Cell.

Piccolo glanced at Gohan's fallen body, and it was all he needed to double his efforts. "For Gohan!"

Peasa fell to her knees but maintained the attack, despite the fact that she was blacking out. "For Vegeta and Trunks!"

Yamcha and Tien screamed in fury and gave it their all. "And for Goku, and everyone else dead by this monster!"

Bulma raised her hand and made a gesture of support. "Go team! Um… yeah…" She bit her lip nervously, wishing she could help.

Cell brought his hands forward, but he could see his skin flaking away as it disintegrated. "No! You can't! I won't let you… NOOO!!!!" With a final scream of pain, his body began to crumble under the combined attacks of all the remaining Z fighters, until finally there was nothing left of the monster, not even a single cell.

The Z fighters collapsed, drained completely. 18 wavered for a few moments. "I think we got him…" She plummeted from the sky, falling to the ground head first.

By some miracle, Krillin was able to reach her just before she struck the ground and cradled her in his arms. "Gotcha… ouch." With that, they both passed out, seeming to embrace each other in their swoon.

Videl jumped up and down and shouted for joy, then realized that the drained feeling made her feel dizzy, as she suddenly found her face in the dirt.

Bulma sighed and brought out a capsule and threw it, and a robotic infirmary popped out. The robots rushed around and carefully gathered up the warriors while running scans on them and started tendering to their wounds. "Thanks, guys. Earth owes you another big thank you." She whispered, smiling softly into the setting sun and let her thoughts drift back to her fallen mate. "Vegeta… thank you for your sacrifice. It wasn't in vain…"

************************

And thus another chapter comes to a close. People kept wondering who was going to kill Cell and I was laughing inside thinking "Well… everyone!" heh. I hope you all liked the battle. Stay tuned for another chapter, hopefully soon!


	38. These Wounds Won’t Seem to Heal

DragonBall V: A World both Familiar and Foreign

Author's Note: I went back over the whole story and I actually wrote up the timeline. I found that I was aging Gohan and Videl far too much. I at one point said in a recent chapter that they were 10 and approaching 11… after the timeline I realized they're both still 8. Haha… I also made up birthdays for characters who just had years for birthdays (basically all of them except Gohan, who just had a month…) So now I'll actually keep track of what the date is so Gohan and Videl won't experience Soap Opera Child Syndrome. I edited all the references to incorrect ages I found, unless of course they were estimates such as when Vegeta was thinking how old he thought Peasa looked. The current day is 14th February, 766 A.D. I set Gohan's birthday as 2nd March 757 A.D. so he's about 2 weeks away from his 9th birthday. I set Videl's birthday as 19th April 757 so she'll be turning 9 the month after Gohan. For those curious, Peasa's birthday I set at 23rd May, 750 A.D. so she'll be 16 in a few months. Anyway, one final note: There is no spoon. 

Required Disclaimer: I don't own the DB franchise, I've never worked for them, I'm not making any money off this, and I'm dead sexxy baby! Read and enjoy.

Chapter 38: These Wounds Won't Seem to Heal

Krillin cracked open his eyes and winced at the bright light shining above him. After blinking several times and bringing up a hand to shade his eyes, he realized the light wasn't that bright at all. He slowly sat up and groaned, feeling as if his insides had been slow-cooked.

The monk looked around and saw several of the Z warriors still recovering, especially Peasa who looked like she had been locked in a cage with a ravenous tiger. He winced in sympathy and paused when he heard talking. Sounds like 18's voice… and Bulma. He got out of bed and looked at his shredded but still decent fighting gi and padded softly across the cold floor of the Capsule Corp. infirmary to listen in.

"I'm fine, really. I should leave though. I'm more than a little responsible for what happened." 18 said, turning away from a tired-looking Bulma.

"That's your decision, but would you at least let me check you out first? You went through a hell of an ordeal." The blue-haired woman offered.

18 shook her head. "It's best if I just go somewhere quiet and live out my days in peace. Or… perhaps I should be shut down. I don't know if I'll end up like my brother or not."

"No!" Krillin protested, stepping forth. Both women turned and looked at him, shock written on their features. "Eh… sorry. I didn't mean to shout. Just… don't leave, ok? You'll be fine. Stick with us. You helped just as much as everyone else in taking down Cell. We couldn't have done it without you."

The blonde android sighed and leaned back against a counter. "How's everyone in there?"

Krillin glanced back into the infirmary but Bulma answered for him. "Tien and Chaotzu already left. I think Tien was eager to return to Lunch for some catching up. Peasa will recover but she's in pretty bad shape. Yamcha should wake up soon. Videl woke up earlier and is sitting with Gohan whom hasn't woken up yet."

"What about Piccolo? I didn't see him in there." Krillin looked back into the infirmary in case he had somehow missed seeing the green man.

"Mr. Popo came and got him before he even woke up. He was just starting to come to when they left. It seemed urgent." Bulma supplied.

The monk frowned and scratched the back of his head. "Why isn't Peasa in a regeneration pod? Or any of us, in fact."

"They got damaged when I had a little… accident when I was building the Moonlight Cannon." The blue-haired genius replied, looking a little embarrassed.

Krillin checked himself and found the pouch of senzu beans. "You could have given these to us." He held up the pouch and shook it slightly. He blinked and looked at it, wondering why it felt so light. Then he realized a hole had been torn into it at some point and all the beans had fallen out. "Oh…"

"None of you were in critical condition but I didn't want to leave your side to get beans from Korin unless I had to. Assuming he'd even give me some." Bulma shrugged and turned to 18. "I haven't had a chance to run diagnostics on you yet. May I?"

A momentary mental picture of Dr. Gero leering down at her as he his hands were in her chest cavity came to Android 18, but she shook it off. "That may not be a good idea." She paused when the blue-haired woman's expression became crestfallen. "No… look… it's not because I'm uncomfortable with it, though I would be a little, it's because… Dr. Gero implanted a bomb into me to activate in case I turned on him. And… you might accidentally set it off. I don't know how it works." The blonde android sighed and looked at Krillin, whose expression turned a little fearful. "I'll get out of your way. See ya."

When she turned to leave, a word tore it's way out of the monk's throat before he could even think about it. "Wait!" Once again, he gained the android's attention. "Bulma will be careful. Maybe she can remove it."

18 chewed her lip thoughtfully, a trait left over from when she was human. "I'm afraid." She finally admitted, casting an apprehensive eye towards an exam table.

Krillin looked at Bulma and nodded. "Don't worry 18, I won't leave your side."

The android gave the monk a half-grin. "Even if I'm about to go critical?"

"You won't." The short man said with as much certainty as he could muster. "Let's do this thing."

He's risked so much for me… why? Android 18 nodded finally.

"This is so exciting!" Bulma nearly did a dance as she pulled a number of diagnostic tools from various drawers and cabinets.

"She's really very professional." Krillin whispered behind his hand to 18 and gave her a playful wink, earning a soft giggle. Wow… I've never heard anything so beautiful in my life. Oh man…

"Hop up on that table." The blue-haired genius instructed as she checked and calibrated some of the more sensitive equipment.

"Should I… take off my clothes or anything?" 18 asked after sitting down on the exam table.

"If you like. It would make things a little easier but I can work around it if you're uncomfortable." Bulma slid over on a chair and pulled a cart over that now held most of the instruments she was going to use.

The blonde android gave Krillin a sheepish smile. Why am I feeling self-conscious? I should feel perfectly comfortable tossing my clothes to the side and not giving a damn. But Krillin… what is it about him? This is so frustrating!

"Eh… you want me to leave, 18?" The monk inquired politely.

Android 18 shook her head. "No… but um…"

"You don't have to remove anything yet, sweetie." Bulma informed her. "Hold still." She passed a wand like object all around the android's body while looking at a hand-held device. "No radiation other than the normal… interesting… infrared readings." The scientist gave the blonde a reassuring smile and slid her shirt up just enough to expose her belly. She then pressed her palm to it. "Interesting… warm."

"No radiation? I was under the impression that I had fusion generators in my body." 18 blinked in confusion.

"Yeah you mentioned that before." Krillin supplied, reaching out hesitantly to hold the android's hand. "You _are_ warm…" He muttered as an excuse. Hot, would be the better adjective. Hehe…

"If it's fusion, then something is soaking up all the emitted particles." Bulma replied. She gently pressed the skin of the android's wrist and pursed her lips thoughtfully. "Feels like real skin. Soft, but obviously just as tough as Krillin's. It's too bad Gero was crazy… because he was one hell of a genius."

"It's my real skin… I'm almost positive. I looked like this before I met Gero… of that I'm sure. My skin may be enhanced, but it's…" Number 18 was commenting.

"Enhanced! Of course… let me look at a skin sample." Bulma scraped off a few skin cells and looked at them under a nearby microscope. Then she flipped on a monitor and pointed at it. "Just as I thought. It's real skin. There are microscopic fibers in it though… and some nanobots as well. Wow… the nanobots died… they can't live away from your body. That's good, it means we don't have to worry about them getting on or in someone else."

18 blinked. "Um… ok."

"Just nod and smile." Krillin told her behind his hand again.

"I heard that!" Bulma glared at the monk then smiled and shrugged. "Let's get back to it." She ran some more tests and scratched her head. "You're basically human… but enhanced. It's really quite amazing. I wouldn't be surprised if you could even have children."

Krillin suddenly got a huge grin on his face but coughed and managed to look normal when 18 turned to look at him. "That's cool, you know, if you want kids."

"The bomb?" Android 18 inquired, having more pressing concerns on her mind than rug rats at the moment.

"Getting to it." Bulma assured her. She tapped a sequence on a nearby keypad and an x-ray machine came out of the wall. She took a few moments to take some precautions, such as having Krillin don a lead skirt, and then took an x-ray. "Oh Kami-sama…" The scientist murmured, covering her mouth with her hand as she looked at the x-ray.

"What?!" 18 demanded, getting up to look at it herself. "…What's that bright spot in my chest?"

Bulma looked at Krillin with a frown on her face then turned back to 18. "I'm sorry to tell you this… but I can't remove your bomb without killing you. Not only is it attached to your pulmonary artery, but I can tell that any tampering with it would cause it to detonate."

18 sighed and stared at her feet as she heard the man beside her gasp and squeeze her hand. "So… any chance that it won't go off?"

The blue-haired woman squinted at the device and shook her head. "It's likely set to go off under certain conditions. For example… failing to complete the duty Gero assigned to you."

"Which would be killing Goku." Number 18 stated with a heavy sigh.

"It's also likely on a timer of some kind and will go off eventually." Bulma added.

"So what can we do?" Krillin inquired, wanting to scream in frustration. She's too nice to die like this…

Before Vegeta's widow could speak, 18 replied on her own. "I'll go somewhere secluded and self-detonate so I don't hurt anybody."

Bulma bit her lip. Unfortunately, it was the only humane option, much as she hated to admit it. "Sorry, sweetie."

"There has to be another way!" Krillin cried, standing up and fighting back tears.

The blue-haired woman shook her head. "If the dragon balls were still around, we could wish for the dragon to remove the bomb. But, that's no longer an option."

18 smiled sadly. "Well, it's probably best this way. Thank you, Bulma-san. You are very kind."

"Bulma…" Krillin looked at his oldest and dearest still living friend. "Is there any chance that the planet Namek is still around and we just can't sense it from here?"

Bulma shrugged. "I doubt it. Unless they made a wish to disappear from detection." She frowned and looked thoughtful.

"Which they might have done, if they figured Frieza might not be the only bad guy looking to score with the dragon balls…" Krillin added. "I'm going to Namek. If it's not there, it's not there. But if it is… I'm wishing for 18's bomb to be removed. And wishing the guys back to life."

Hope ignited in Bulma's eyes. "I'll ready the spaceship for launch."

"I'm going with you." 18 told Krillin after Bulma left.

"It might be dangerous…" He informed her. She didn't look intimidated so he added, "We might get stuck out there."

18 shrugged. "You said you wouldn't leave my side even if I was about to go critical. If you'd rather I stayed here, I will. But, I want to go." I want to spend my last days with you. I know that's selfish… but it's how I feel.

Krillin nodded. "Let's go then. I'll say goodbye to the guys. You might want to go into town and buy some extra clothes. Ask Bulma about it, she's got a tab at several of the nice stores in town."

18's eyes lit up at the thought of new clothes and rushed off to track down Bulma. The monk chuckled and walked back into the infirmary area and saw that Yamcha was sitting at Peasa's side. "Hey, big guy." Krillin greeted his old friend.

Yamcha grinned. "Hey. She still looks pretty beat up. Didn't you give her a senzu bean?"

The short man laughed nervously and held up the empty bag. "Seems they didn't make it. But Bulma said she'd wake up soon. She'll probably have the regeneration pods back online by then."

Krillin decided to stop in to see Gohan then on make a quick stop at Kami's lookout to talk to Piccolo. He walked into the private room where Gohan was recovering and winced in sympathy as he saw devices hooked up to the boy. "Hey Videl. No change, huh?"

The 8 (almost 9!) year old looked up and gave the formally bald man a tired smile. "He knows I'm gunna kick his butt when he wakes up. That's why he's still asleep." She joked half-heartedly.

Krillin nodded with a gentle smile on his face. He ruffled the boy's hair and smiled. "If I find Namek and you aren't awake yet, maybe the dragon can wake you up." He turned to look at Videl and nodded. "Take good care of him. I'll go let Chichi, uh Gohan's mom, know where he is, if she doesn't know already. I'm sure she'll want to be here at his side as well."

Videl nodded. "Good luck, Mr. Krillin."

The monk then flew to Kami's lookout. "Piccolo, I'm glad to see you're ok." He greeted the green man.

Piccolo nodded. "Yeah, I just got a little wiped out like the rest of you. I can tell from here that Gohan is still…"

"Yeah." Krillin nodded, unable to say it. "How's Chichi?"

The Namek shook his head. "She's in bad shape. About as can be expected given her loss." 

The short man nodded with a heavy sigh. "Well, 18 and I are going to Namek… or where Namek use to be, whichever the case may be. We're hoping that the Nameks are just hiding from future Friezas, and not actually dead. It's about our only option now."

Piccolo nodded and was about to comment when Mr. Popo approached them. "Krillin, if there are Nameks still left, you should see if one of them will come back to Earth with you to become the new Guardian. Then we will be able to bring back the Earth's dragonballs!"

Krillin gave the genie a big grin. "That's a great idea, Mr. Popo! I sure hope they're still around."

"Krillin, we're going to have the funeral for Goku, Vegeta, and Trunks tomorrow. You'll stay until then, I trust?" Piccolo inquired.

The monk nodded. "Yeah, yeah of course. Too bad Gohan probably won't be awake by then. Well, Bulma gave me a capsule that has a jet in it so I'll take Chichi and the baby to Capsule Corp. with me." He then went into the nursery where Chichi and Okura were and winced in sympathy when he saw the despondent look on Chichi's face. 

She jumped up and hugged the man close, fresh tears pouring from her eyes. "Why does Goku keep leaving me!?" She demanded between sobs.

Krillin shook his head. "I don't know… I'm sorry, Chichi. Goku gave his life to save Gohan's."

Chichi looked up with a fierce intensity in her eyes. "Take me to my little Gohan! He's hurt… I just know it." 

Krillin nodded and they left to return to Capsule Corporation, each both of them lost in thought.

************************

"Mmmph… Vegeta?" A strained and hoarse voiced floated up into the dimly lit room.

"Peasa… are you waking up?" A marginally familiar voice came back to the Saiyan girl.

She cracked an eye open and winced as pain lanced through her head. "Ah… shit. That hurts." The Saiyan opened her eyes fully and she realized she was looking at Yamcha. "What the hell?"

"I usually prefer the greeting of 'Hey Yamcha, nice to see you.' But, at least you can talk. That's a good sign." The former desert bandit quipped.

Peasa stared at him. Why is he talking to me? "Is Cell… gone?" Oh please… let him be gone. I don't think I can go another round with a fruitfly, let alone that monster.

Yamcha nodded. "Yeah, yeah we got him. Can you sit up?"

"Or course." The last full-blooded Saiyan asserted, sitting up a little too fast. "Ugh… oh Kami-sama…" She rested her head against one of her propped up hands and let out a long, labored sigh. "Something wrong with the regeneration pods?"

"Yeah, a little accident sweetie." Bulma's voice floated in as she peeked into the room and gave her adoptive daughter a warm smile.

"Oh… hey Bulma… er… I mean mom." Peasa greeted her. Damn… what a time for them to be on the blink. She noticed then that Yamcha was still staring at her. "What's wrong?"

"Uh… nothing… nothing. I wanted to make sure you woke up ok. I'll get going." The former desert bandit stood up and smiled sheepishly.

Humans are so strange… "Ok… thanks. I don't suppose Gohan is up and about yet?" The Saiyan princess inquired.

Yamcha shook his head. "Still down for the count. You should go in and say hi. He might be able to hear you. Well… see ya." He wandered off, looking a little lost.

Peasa took a deep breath and then stood up. "MOTHER OF KAMI!" She cried, losing her balance and ending up face first in the bed that was beside her own. 

"Take it slow, Peasa! Geez… what is with you Saiyans?!" Bulma cried, rushing into the room and to the girl. "Easy…"

"I'll be all right." The Saiyan stated a little harshly, fighting to stand up. "As soon as the room stops spinning… I'll be fine."

The blue-haired woman clucked her tongue and shook her head. "Just lie back down and get some rest. There's no hurry."

Peasa, however, forced herself to stand up. "I'm fine." She choked out, taking a few unsteady steps. She made no comment when Bulma held onto her arm, helping her walk. "Where's Gohan?"

"Through here." The older scientist led her into the room where Gohan was sleeping peacefully and a tired looking Videl was beginning to nod off in a comfortable-looking chair. "Videl… sweetie… you should go home and rest. You've been through a lot."

The young Satan sighed and glared at the demi-Saiyan. "You better wake up soon, Gohan, so I can kick your butt." She grumbled to the boy. She stood up and bowed slightly to Peasa and Bulma. "Thank you for allowing me to stay. I'll be back to check on him in a few days. Oh… this is a number you can reach me at… call me if there's any change." She handed Bulma a card with the beach house's number on it and left quietly. She was halfway home before she realized she was flying and that she had flown to the location of the battle with Cell as well. "Whoa…" Was all she could say.

Peasa sighed and ran her fingers through the boy's wild hair. "Hey… how's it going in there?" She glanced up at some medical equipment that Gohan was hooked up to and frowned. "I guess it's just a matter of time."

"Peasa, you're up!" Krillin's voice sounded from the door.

The Saiyan princess turned and was about to greet her former lover when Chichi ran past her. "Oh my precious boy! Wake up for mommy! Wake up, Gohan!!!"

Peasa bit her lip nervously and backed out of the room, giving the mother peace to cry over her son. She paused when she spotted Android 18. "Oh… it's you. Come for a rematch?"

18 raised an eyebrow and looked the girl over. "I won't refuse a fight but you hardly look in the shape to challenge anyone, let alone me. I have no quarrel with you so it'd be best if you just let it be."

The Saiyan princess growled and advanced a step. "Whoa! Hey… she's a friend. She only fought Vegeta because he challenged her. She's turned over a new leaf… or close enough anyway. Just let bygones be bygones, ok?" Krillin pleaded, trying to keep the peace between the two ladies.

Peasa raised an eyebrow. "Fine. I do want a rematch with you soon, android. Friendly or whatever."

"I'll look forward to it." 18 replied with a grin.

"I picked up a senzu bean for ya, Peasa. And another for Gohan. I don't know if it'll help or not, but it can't hurt." The monk tossed her a bean.

Peasa grabbed for it and winced as pain shot through her broken ribs and bruised spine. "(The following was a line of curses so coarse and offensive that Censorship Gnomes placed this parenthetical notation in to cover the hideous words)!!!"

Krillin paled. "Oh… sorry. Damn… and I thought _I could curse…"_

The Saiyan's hand went numb before the bean made contact with her mouth and fell. 18 deftly caught it and gingerly placed it into the girl's mouth. "Here… call it an apology for kicking your ass a few weeks ago… as well as being partly responsible for that monster Cell."

Peasa grimaced and chewed the bean and sighed as her wounds and pain vanished. "Remind me to give Korin a big kiss." She gave 18 a nod of respect. "I'm going to fix the regeneration pods then I have some ideas on how to upgrade the gravity training room…" The girl wandered off, eager to exercise her mind and then her body.

Krillin shook his head and laughed nervously. "Saiyans… gotta love em."

Android 18 shrugged and leaned against the wall. "So um… until we launch into space… where am I staying?"

"You can stay here if you like." Bulma offered as she walked out of Gohan's room. Watching Chichi cry over Gohan was getting to her and making her think of her own losses so she decided a stealthy exit was in order.

"Oh… thanks." 18 looked around thoughtfully. "If you could show me to my room, I think I need a little more sleep."

"Good idea, I could use some shut eye myself." Krillin agreed and waved as he left for his room.

18 followed Bulma to her room. "Thanks… good night. And… sorry about Vegeta."

Bulma nodded. "Thank you… and Trunks."

"Oh… I didn't know. Sorry about him too." The android sighed and went into her room to spend a night filled with restless dreams and half-memories. She didn't remember her slumber being this restless when she spent that first night with Krillin in the mountain cabin.

************************

Another chapter comes to a close. A bit of a transition chapter, but that's ok, right? Haha Anyway, I mentioned this on my livejournal and in my Eva fic, but there's a forum on this message board where I'm an admin where you can discuss my stories if you feel like it. Come by for a visit and check out the rest of the board while you're at it:  Anyway, Next Chapter: Funerals and Krillin and 18 launch into space and Videl resumes her training with a vengeance. Poka!


	39. To Live Is To Die

DragonBall V: A World both Familiar and Foreign

Author's Note: I like cheese.

Required Disclaimer: I don't own the DB franchise, I've never worked for them, I'm not making any money off this, and I'm dead sexxy baby! Read and enjoy.

Chapter 39: To Live Is To Die

The gathered mourners shared tears, condolences, and the occasional humorous story about one of the departed as the day came to a close. They all took a final look at the tombstones of Goku, Vegeta, and Trunks, and then walked away. As if the heavens shared in their grief, a light rain began to fall so they hurried to the Capsule Corporation house.

Chichi excused herself barely after stepping into the house and headed to the infirmary to sit with Gohan. Bulma watched her go and sighed then went into the kitchen to get some refreshments for everyone. The blue-haired woman paused as she saw a note on the refrigerator, a 'Honey do' list of chores for Vegeta. Most had been left undone, of course. Before she knew it, the widow was sitting on the floor and sobbing, alone in her grief.

Meanwhile, 18 shifted around nervously in the den. She hadn't known any of the fallen warriors very well, but she sympathized with the losses of those left behind. Despite her brother's sudden and tragic turn into sociopathic behavior, Android 17 had still been her brother and he was now dead, along with Cell.

"Hey… you ok?" Krillin inquired nervously, resting his hand on the android's tense shoulder.

"Of course. I am simply… lost in thought." 18 replied, only half lying.

"Sorry about your brother." The monk stated honestly, sitting down across from her.

The blonde android looked up at the short man, surprise evident on her face. Someone… cares. "It… it's probably better this way. He succumbed to Gero-dono's control. Or perhaps he was always unbalanced. I don't know. Regardless, we probably would have had to kill him had he survived."

"You still lost your brother. You're allowed to grieve too." Krillin stated wisely.

18 shrugged then reluctantly nodded. Noticing the sheer amount of furniture in the room compared to the number of people, she swung her legs around on the couch and relaxed. She frowned and looked up, noticing Peasa giving her a dark look. After she was spotted, however, the Saiyan princess turned and walked out of the room. The android sighed and closed her eyes, wondering if she would ever fit into this world.

Yamcha approached the two of them and gave them a goofy smile. "Heya, Krillin. Have you seen Peasa?"

Krillin stared at the former desert bandit, baffled as to why he would want to know the Saiyan princess's location. "Um… she went that way. But bro… you realize she's way out of your league, right?"

Yamcha started laughing nervously. "It's not like that! I just want to make sure she's all right…"

"I hear crying in that direction. The… kitchen. Perhaps you should check on Bulma instead, Yamcha." 18 stated emotionlessly.

Concern crossed his face and the human warrior nodded and walked into the kitchen to comfort his ex-girlfriend. The monk turned to look at the android in surprise. "You can hear her from in here? With all this noise in here?"

"Yes." The blonde android replied, matter-of-factly.

"Oh…" Krillin coughed nervously and wondered if he should talk to someone else or stick by her. He glanced up as he saw movement and saw that Piccolo was finally able to extract himself from the others and make his way to the infirmary.

"Is… _she staying here?" Tien inquired, approaching 18 and Krillin and giving the former a critical look._

"What's wrong with her?" Lunch demanded, following her lover closely, glaring at the android. "Is she trying to flirt with you?! I bet her blonde hair is a dye-job! Unlike mine!"

Krillin sneezed. Yeah, do that and you won't be blonde anymore… please… please sneeze…

18 fixed her cold blue eyes on the aggressive blonde persona of Lunch. "Flirt with Tien? He's not my type. You're welcome to him." Hmm… strange no information on her in my memory bank.

"Hmph! We're done here, Tien. Come on, let's go." Lunch turned and yanked the man's arm. "And grab your little friend, while you're at it."

"But I'm not done offering my condol-" The three-eyed man began.

"Chaotzu, get your little pasty pale butt over here! We're leaving!" Lunch shouted at the white-skinned short man.

Chaotzu began to sweat and hurried after Lunch and Tien, leaving Puar behind with barely a wave.

"Pleasant woman…" Android 18 commented dryly.

"Eh… she's not so bad. She's a bit more pleasant when she's a brunette though." Krillin replied.

18 let out a short, sarcastic laugh. "And she accused _me_ of a dye-job."

"Er… yes… well… um… it's complicated… um… see…" The monk tried to figure out how to explain the strange sneeze-personality change that Lunch went through.

"WHOA! You're hot!" Oolong exclaimed, noticing 18 for the first time, as he had spent the majority of the funeral trying to look up Bulma and Lunch's dresses.

18 fixed the pig with a cold, impassive glare.

Oolong began to sweat. Then he coughed and wandered away to torment Puar, deftly avoiding any further eye contact with the artificial human.

"He's strange." 18 commented.

"Can't argue with that." Krillin added with a grin.

The android sighed and looked around. "Looks like things have died down. Want to get going?"

The monk nodded. "Yeah, I'll say one last goodbye to Bulma then we can get going." He walked over to the kitchen and pushed the door in. He was about to speak when he heard Bulma's voice.

"Yamcha… where's your hand?" Bulma inquired after a sniffle or two.

Yamcha started to sweat. "Uh… right here Bulma." He held up a hand and wiggled his fingers.

"…. Where's your _other hand, Yamcha?" The blue-haired scientist growled._

"It was force of habit, I swear!" The former desert bandit exclaimed, holding up the hand that had been gripping the widow on her shapely posterior a moment before.

"YOU JERK!" Bulma yelled, whacking the man over the head with a mallet that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Eeeeerg." Yamcha fell over, stars floating over his head.

Krillin couldn't help but chuckle. Good thing Vegeta isn't around or Yamcha would be a lot worse off than having a bump on his head. "Bulma… 18 and I are leaving. Do you need anything before I go?"

The blue-haired woman nodded and opened her arms. "A non-perverted, friendly, comforting hug."

Krillin nodded solemnly and walked over to hug his long-time friend close, hoping that he would be successful in his search for the dragon balls, for all their sakes.

Bulma glanced up when she saw movement and saw 18 in the doorway with a slightly confused look on her face before she backed out of the room. "Good luck, Krillin. Are you sure you don't want Tien or Yamcha to go with you?"

The short man shook his head. "It's best if as few of us go as possible, in case there's an attack or something. You guys will need strong defenders here, just in case."

"Right. Hurry back." Bulma sighed as Krillin waved and left, wondering if she would be seeing Vegeta again soon or not.

************************

Videl was back up on the top of Koren's tower, training furiously with the little cat, whom was sweating nervously. The young girl was attacking furiously, all the while blindfolded, and Koren was barely able to dodge her attacks. Despite not making a noise, the girl was following him unerringly.

When the feline master found himself nearly losing his balance on the edge of the tower, he decided it was time to stop. "Whoa, there! Time for a break. Calm down!"

Videl ripped the blindfold from around her face and glared at Koren, her eyes glowing with rage. "I'm not done yet."

"Well I am." The cat replied, plopping down and wiping sweat off his furry brow. "Wanna talk about it?"

"No." The young girl growled out. She resumed her fighting stance, but her current sensei just stared at her without speaking or moving. She got frustrated and kicked the outer wall of the tower and nearly pitched forward in a fall when the stone crumbled away and a hole was left behind in the wall. "Whoa!"

"Hey! Watch it! Do you know how long it takes to fix these stones?!" Koren started to sweat again, wondering if his young student was going to demolish his home.

"… Sorry, I forgot I could kick that hard now." Satan's daughter huffed and plopped down on the cold stone and crossed her arms.

Right… "You ready to talk about it, sweat pea?" The feline master made one last attempt at compassion, which wasn't normally his style.

"It isn't right. We won. We killed Cell, but Gohan is just lying there, a shell. He might not ever wake up. The little idiot got himself broken inside..." Videl sighed and lowered her head, feeling tears well up in her eyes.

Koren looked at her for several moments before responding. "Is that the real reason you're so upset?"

The blue-eyed girl looked up at the cat sharply, confusion written on her features. "Huh? Of course it is. Why else would I be upset?"

The old master sighed and shook his head. "You have blood on your hands, even if it was in defense of Earth. Doesn't that upset you?"

The girl pondered on that for a few moments then shook her head. "No."

Koren started to sweat again. He was really going to need some water soon if this kept up. "Eh… ok. But you're upset because Gohan is hurt…"

"Yeah, the little goof went and got himself hurt! That really pisses me off. He'd better wake up soon so I can kick his butt!" Videl stared off in the general direction of Capsule Corporation and shook a fist with an evil grin on her lips.

Koren coughed and decided some water would be a good idea. "You've learned everything I can teach you. I suggest you train with either Roshi more or with Mr. Popo."

The dark-haired girl looked up in interest. "Mr. Popo? You said he was up on Kami's Lookout above us, right? I can go there?"

Koren nodded. "Here, take this bell. I warn you though, it'll likely take you quite some time to finish training with Mr. Popo. You won't be finished in a matter of days like you were with me."

Videl grinned. "Perfect." She stood up and waved to the old cat and launched into the air, happy that flight came without conscious awareness now. She landed up on the tower and smiled at the genie that looked at her. "Hi, Mr. Popo, right? I'm here for training."

"Oh my…" Mr. Popo looked back at the girl nervously. "I see you have the bell. We can start then."

"Get ready!" The young Satan laughed as she attacked, happier then she had been in quite some time.

************************

On televisions across the world, a universally recognized news reporter came on the screen. "Greetings, everyone. This is a special report on the man known only as Cell. Before we begin, we will show all the footage we've collected upon this Cell and his cohorts. Roll the footage."

Said footage was of the attacks by Androids 19 and 20 to begin with, then what footage they had of the insectoid first form of Cell attacking various towns around the world and leaving them decimated and lifeless. Finally, they showed Hercule recounting Cell's message about the Cell Games. "As you can see, Cell was as bad, if not worse, than the Demon King Piccolo from a generation ago." The reported said as the shot was once again of him. "Now, you will meet the brave man that defeated Cell. You all know him, the man who just defeated the entire Red Ribbon Army two weeks ago, your hero Mr. Satan!"

Hercule came strolling from backstage and waved with a big cocky grin on his face. He plopped down in a comfortable seat next to the news-reporters desk and readjusted his massive bulk until he was settled in. "Hiya… Rog was it?"

"Rod. Now, Mr. Satan, tell us how you defeated the man called Cell and saved the world, once again!" The reporter requested, salivating at the thought of the massive ratings that were being generated by this news report.

Well, uh, I went to the battlefield just in time to see a bunch of guys shooting Cell with some energy weapons… then they all died or somethin'… oh yeah and some cute chick carted them all off to the morgue. I coulda sworn one of em looked like my baby girl, but no way. Uh… oh yeah, I need to tell my story. "Well, I went to where Cell was having his games. A few other people were there but they were quickly defeated by the powerful Cell… and they ran off with their tails tucked between their legs. Then I stepped into the ring with him. We fought for hours, Rog…" Hercule began his intricate lie.

"Rod." The reported corrected him once again.

"Then I realized this Cell was no ordinary man, Rog. So I concentrated and delivered to him my ultimate move, the Super Megaton Flash Attack Punch!" Mr. Satan began a boisterous laugh. Uh… Super Megaflash… damn what was the rest? I really need to remember these move names I come up with…

"And then what happened, Mr. Satan?" Rod inquired, sweating nervously.

"Huh? Oh, right. Sorry Rog." Hercule ignored the reporter when he was corrected on his name for the third time. "So he crashed into a mountain and died. So, Hercule saved the day once more!" I hope that chick won't come out and say anything different. Well, if she does I'll just call her a liar. Who are these people gunna believe, their hero Hercule Satan, or some obviously crazy woman? He began to laugh once more as he thought of all the money and adoring fans he'd have from now on.

The reporter sweated for a few moments longer than turned to the camera. "Well, you heard it here first, folks! Your hero and mine, Hercule Satan!"

And thus, a hero was born. Kami-sama help us all.

************************

Krillin and Android 18 looked out the observation window, watching as the Earth shrank as they moved away from it at a high speed. "Well, we're on our way." The monk remarked and glanced at the beautiful android. "Nervous?" He inquired, noticing the strained look on her face.

18 blinked and looked at the short man. "Well… yes. A little. I've never been in space before. You're not nervous?"

Krillin shrugged. "I've been in space before. But yeah, I guess I am a little nervous still."

The blonde android nodded and looked at a particularly strange looking mechanical device. "What's that thing?"

"Gravity controller. It's currently set to 1G… 1 times earth's gravity. I think the current max setting is 800G's." The dark-haired man responded, scratching his head.

"Increase the gravity? For what purpose?" 18 inquired, walking up to inspect the machine closer.

"For martial arts training. See, increasing the gravity makes you work harder. Every movement is a strain… it increases your strength and speed. Before we had these gravity machines, we'd train with weighted shells on our backs, carrying rocks, underwater, and later with weighted clothes that we'd wear at all times." Krillin explained.

The android nodded and looked the man over, a critical look in her eye. "So how many G's do you train under?"

The monk scratched his head and pondered that. "Well, when we were training to prepare for… eh… _your appearance, I was training under 400 G's. But then I did two years of training in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber after that, which was under pretty intense conditions, so I don't know. I could possibly handle 500 G's now. Why do you ask? Did you want to train?"_

18 shrugged. "Is there anything else to do en route?"

Krillin shrugged and gestured towards one of the doorways. "There's food of course. A media room with plenty of tapes and a large video screen. Um… there's some books too, I think. And of course some bedrooms…" He started to sweat when 18 cocked an eyebrow up. "You know… to uh… sleep." He added lamely.

"To sleep, huh? I see." The lovely android sauntered closer and started reaching out, inwardly chuckling when she saw that the man was about to freak out. Instead of touching him, she put her hand on the gravity controller and hit the Increase Gravity button and set it to 500 Gs. "Let's spar for a bit, then. I'd like to work up a sweat."

Krillin sighed in relief and backed away and into a fighting stance and glanced at the gravity controller, watching as the gravity was increased. "It'll take a few minutes to top out. We should wait until it hits max before we start, to adjust to the higher gravity."

18 nodded and pulled off her jacket and shirt, leaving herself in a t-shirt. "Next time I'll remember to dress in a gi. This will do for now, don't you agree?"

The monk nodded, his eyes as wide as saucers. Oh Kami-sama… she looks _good_! He heard a beep and glanced over to confirm the gravity was maxed out. "Ok, it's at 500 Gs now. Oh… I can feel it. 500 is definitely the right number for now. Are you ok?"

18 nodded, feeling the strain already. "It's… intense. But I can get accustomed to it." She stretched a bit, feeling her artificially enhanced muscles shifting around and warming up.

Krillin stretched as well, but he couldn't keep his eyes off his new sparring partner. Oh man, I feel like Roshi staring and drooling over those women in the exercise shows… I shouldn't be staring. It's not polite… oh Kami-sama… she's doing waist-bends!

"Is your nose bleeding? Perhaps the gravity is set too high…" 18 remarked in a concerned tone.

"Oops!" The monk laughed and wiped his nose with a handkerchief that was conveniently placed in his pant's pocket. "Nope, I was just bending over a little too fast… give me a moment to fully adjust." He turned around and stared off into space, telling himself to calm down before he made a fool of himself. Ok… I'm good. He turned around and nearly had another nosebleed when he saw the blonde android was arching her back to stretch out her spine. Master Roshi naked on a cold day! Master Roshi naked on a cold day! Ew… ok, much better. My little turtle is back in his shell. "Eh… ready when you are."

18 gave the short man a lazy grin and assumed a fighting posture. "This should be interesting." She ran forward and started attacking, grimacing in concentration as she felt the intense gravity slowing down her movements. She felt as if a mountain were pressing down on her, and the analogy wasn't that far off.

Krillin batted aside the android's attacks, seeming to anticipate her every move. In fact, his eyes were moving to her next attack before she was even making it. The monk knocked aside one of the girl's punches and whacked her in the face, knocking her backwards. "Oh crap, did I hurt you!?" He asked, moving forward to check on the girl.

18 shook her head. "You're better than I realized. Ok, warm-up is over. I'm getting serious now!" With that she launched into an offensive barrage that caught the monk by surprise as he was no longer able to anticipate her every move. They quickly proved fairly even, delivering and receiving about an equal number of attacks that went past defenses. At one point, however, 18 got a little carried away and threw Krillin directly into the bulkhead of the ship and he landed on the back of his neck and shoulders, barely lifting his head up to avoid landing on his skull.

"Oh! Are you all right, Krillin?!" She approached him warily, worried when she saw his arms twitching but his legs seemed too still.

"Huh? Mama… is that you?" The bottom half of Krillin's body slumped down to the cold floor and the android could almost see the stars floating around his head.

18 slapped the man gently and had to stifle a giggle when he blinked rapidly and shook his head. "Still with me, Krillin?"

"I ain't quitting, Mickey. Cut the eye, cuz I ain't quittin' no how no way!" Krillin mumbled.

"What?" The android asked, leaning closer.

The injured monk blinked and shook his head again. "What?"

"Can you remember your name?" 18 inquired in a cool tone.

Oh man… I can see right down her shirt… "Kami-sama…" He murmured aloud.

"You wish." The blonde replied in a sarcastic tone.

Krillin blinked again. "Ow… you hit me pretty hard, I think."

"Indeed. I forgot how fragile humans can be." She teased.

"Eh?" The monk stood up slowly then grimaced, grabbing his shoulder. "Ow! I pulled a muscle."

18 frowned and moved around behind him. "Stand still." She reached out and tenderly squeezed and massaged his shoulders, trying not to giggle when the man groaned in pleasure. "There?"

"Little to the left…. Ooooohhh yeah…………." Krillin's head drooped forward and he relaxed as the tension melted away from his body. It came back in other places when the android pressed herself against his back and squeezed the muscles harder to get a deep massage in. Oh man… so soft in all the right places…

18's caresses became more tender, stroking instead of pressing and she inhaled the scent of the monk's fresh sweat. "Mmm…"

Krillin bit his lip as thoughts of turning around and ravishing the beautiful android burned through his mind and he reluctantly pulled away from her. He turned his head to look back at her and stared at her luscious lips and saw a smoky look in the girl's eyes that intrigued him. He wanted nothing more than to lean back a bit and kiss her. Instead, he said, "I think it's a good idea if we get some rest now. I'll be as good as new after some sleep… thanks to your massage." He smiled and started walking towards his room, not turning around for fear of revealing a very embarrassing situation in his pants. Oh man… she would so hate me had I done what I wanted. I don't want to alienate her on the start of this long journey.

18 stared after the man, wondering what had just happened. "Was it something I said?" She asked the empty room. She glanced at the gravity controller and figured Krillin meant to leave it on so she decided she might as well go to bed as well after a bath. It also seemed a good time to do a bit of… self-exploration.

************************

That's all for now, folks. Next chapter: Adventures in space, more training with Videl and Mr. Popo, and Piccolo makes an attempt to help bring Gohan out of his coma. Stay tuned! Same android time… same android channel… oh wait, no it won't be. Nevermind. Buhbye!


	40. Head Full of Ghosts

DragonBall V: A World both Familiar and Foreign

Author's Note: Cough. Yeah so my computer broke down and I couldn't afford a new one for some time. And when I did get the new parts and such my hard drive was corrupted so I lost all my old writing. Luckily I still remember where I was going with this story but I don't have my old notes, the time line, etc. However the important thing is I'm back and writing again, right? So um… yeah. Here's a new chapter for you. Finally. After five years. Teehee

Required Disclaimer: I don't own the DB franchise, I've never worked for them, I'm not making any money off this, and I'm dead sexxy baby! Read and enjoy.

Chapter 40: Head Full of Ghosts

Peasa sighed softly as she stared at a photograph of Vegeta. In it he was smirking at the camera, arms crossed and looking as handsome as ever. It was one of the rare times that the Prince of Saiyans had allowed himself to be photographed, and the only one in which Bulma wasn't in the picture with him. The Saiyan teen knew she should have felt a little guilty for coveting the picture because of that, but it was an indulgence she allowed herself. _'Bulma has her memories and I have mine.'_ She rationalized.

Her eyes shifted to another portrait sitting on her dresser, that of her adoptive brother Trunks. Peasa's tail swished around anxiously as she contemplated the shy smile that the lavender-haired youth sported. She hated to admit it, but she missed him. Their relationship had been rocky, between all the sibling rivalry, the teasing of the boy's lack of a tail and awkward socialization, and then the uncomfortable crush he formed on her during their Room of Spirit and Time training, he had above all been her little brother. Even though she had done her older sibling duty of making his life a living hell, she still would have taken Cell's energy blast for him had their situations been reversed.

That led her thoughts back to a darker path. Cell had not only been responsible for the deaths of both Vegeta and Trunks, but of Goku as well. Though the latter hadn't been family, she had finally warmed up to him during their time in the Room of Spirit and Time… not quite a year's worth, since Goku had to leave early, but close enough. During the entire time the Saiyan girl had known him, he had annoyed her at the best of times, and made her feel uncomfortable at the worst. It was during that training that Peasa had realized why she had trouble relating to him. He was a Saiyan, but he had been raised as a human. He had a strange mix of both tendencies, but his gentle spirit had been purely human. Once she made that discovery, she had made an effort to relate to him simply as Goku, and not as one Saiyan to another. And so she developed an appreciation for his enthusiasm, his own brand of humor and his fighting spirit. In the end, he was a comrade in arms, perhaps even a friend. All of these men that she cared about in various degrees had been taken from her by a soulless monstrosity, one that she had failed to defeat alone.

It didn't hurt her pride much that she needed help in the end, simply because she had faired the best out of all of them. Though, Peasa still believed Goku hadn't given Cell his all, a feeling she had chosen not to share with the others. She knew how deeply he could dig when he had to. He also had not tried the Genki Dama, his ultimate desperation move. She had experienced that attack first hand during their training, but it had minimal impact on her, apparently due to the limited amount of evil in her heart. On Cell, however, the attack would have hit for the full effect. _'You had to have had something in mind when you gave up, Kakar… Goku. Did you believe I had a better chance against him, or did you think I had something to prove? Was there something I had missed? Some move I didn't do? Some hidden reservoir of power I hadn't tapped? Or did you assume I would draw the others into the fight in a manner that you wouldn't, because of their unshakeable faith in your ability to handle the fight on your own? What __**was**__ it?'_

The Saiyan princess sighed and tried to get her mind off both her mourning and her self-examination. She knew going to the lab to work on one of the many technological projects that she and Bulma tended to busy themselves with was useless, mostly due to the fact that her adoptive mother would be doing the same. And spending time with the blue-haired genius would simply become a sharing of grief, which was something she wanted to avoid. She decided instead to simply go flying at random and find something to occupy her mind and time. She spotted a dance club and smiled to herself, the thought of losing herself in the simple act of dance was appealing.

The Saiyan teen walked into the dance club and grimaced for a moment as the loud music assaulted her sensitive hearing. The girl shook her head and adjusted to the pounding rhythm before moving further into the club, taking her time in watching the gyrations of people on the dance floor. _'Hmm, these humans can come up with some silly moves. Still, it looks fun.'_ She mused before making her own way into the crowd.

A new song started just as Peasa found a spot where she could dance without fear of injuring people nearby. So the girl closed her eyes, using her awareness of the spirits of nearby people to prevent her from accidentally splitting their skulls with an elbow or crushing their feet with a careless step. The music washed over her in a primal rhythm and her body moved on its own in answer.

It was a while later, red-faced with exhilaration that she heard a suave male voice by her ear. "Hey beautiful, you want a dance partner?"

The Saiyan princess opened her eyes, feeling a little irritated at being interrupted. She glared at the man talking to her a moment before she took in his features. _'Hmm… handsome. Not as handsome as Vegeta or as cute as Krillin, but not bad.'_ She observed. "You think you can keep up with me?" She inquired in a teasing tone as she continued dancing, swaying her hips in a manner that made the man appraise her curves even more appreciatively than before he had approached her.

"I can give it a whirl, maybe you can show me some moves." The man replied smoothly, joining the dance with some rather impressive moves of his own. "First time I've seen you in here." He observed aloud as the music paused for a few moments as the DJ switched discs.

"Yes, it's the first time I've been in here." Peasa replied, frowning slightly as she waited for the music to restart.

"My name is…" The man started to say before the music restarting cut him off.

The princess turned her back on him, swishing her tail in a teasing manner as she swayed to the music, looking over her shoulder at him with a smirk on her lips. The expression dropped to one of confusion when she saw the shocked look on her dance partner's face. "What's wrong?" She inquired.

"You… have a tail!" The man blurted out, stupefied.

"Yeah… so?" Peasa asked as she turned back towards him, frowning at his reaction.

The handsome guy shook his head and backed a step away. "I didn't realize you were a…" He paused for a moment, shuddering as he thought the word. "Freak." He stated finally. "Sorry, I gotta go." Without another word he hurried off.

The Saiyan girl scowled and swished her tail about angrily, accidentally knocking a nearby dancer into his date, but at the shy grins they gave each other, it was obvious they didn't mind. "Idiot human, doesn't he realize my tail is one of my most attractive features?" She growled out softly to herself.

"When people tell you that, they mean you have a nice ass, girl." A familiar gruff voice said suddenly by the teen's ear.

Peasa froze as she heard the voice. _'It… can't be.'_ She turned, feeling as if it took an eternity. Finally her eyes fell on the last man she ever expected to see here… or anywhere. "Vegeta?! It can't be, you're…"

The Prince of Saiyans gave her an arrogant smirk. "Dead? That never stopped me before." He replied, letting his gaze wander over her body. "You do have a lovely… tail, I must admit."

The girl raised one hand, trembling as she reached out for him. "Is it… really you?" She asked in disbelief.

Vegeta took a half step back and shook his head once. "Be seeing you, Peasa." With that he disappeared into the crowd.

"Vegeta!" The brilliant teen cried out, stumbling forward and knocking several people off their feet. But she couldn't see a trace of the proud warrior anymore. _'Shit… all in my mind. Of course it was… what am I, an idiot?'_ She wondered. Peasa glanced down at the people she had banged into and smiled apologetically before rushing out of the club, tears falling anew from her eyes.

*****

Krillin crouched down in a defensive stance, watching the android carefully. "Your move." He offered with a taunting smile.

Android 18 smirked and rushed at the monk, dropping suddenly to flip forwards and use her hands to spring upwards, bringing her feet up to impact with the man's gut. She fell awkwardly however and wasn't able to follow up the move quickly enough. "Oof!" She cried out as she fell flat on her back.

The dark-haired warrior sprang back up, grimacing as his sore stomach complained about the action, but he didn't drop his guard. "That was an unusual move." He remarked with a half smile towards the blonde cyborg.

"It worked better in my head." 18 grumbled as she settled back down into a defensive stance of her own. _'I ended up looking like a clumsy oaf. Good going number 18.'_ The blonde bombshell chastised herself.

Krillin rushed forward this time and when the android blocked his attack she found it was his afterimage instead. Too slow to react, she suddenly found herself in a shoulder lock and it only took the man a split second to lock it in. "Gotcha." He stated simply, trying to hide the triumphant smile because he knew it would only piss her off.

"Energy field!" The android cried out, emitting a field of energy from her body that electrocuted the monk and made him drop to the ground. She rolled away and brought her hands back, fierce concentration on her lovely features. "Power blitz!" She cried, bringing her hands forward and shooting out an energy wave.

"Kamehameha!" The monk yelled as he rolled up into a crouch, summoning forth the attack as quickly as he could to counter the android's blast. They both grimaced as the energy beams met and struggled against one another. After over a minute of back and forth in the beams, Krillin rolled to the side suddenly and swung his arms away for a moment and then back towards his sparring partner, looping the kamehameha wave around to strike the girl in her unprotected back and knocking her flat on her face. "You ok, 18?" He inquired carefully, watching carefully in case she jumped up to retaliate.

"Yeah… I'm fine." The blonde grumbled, lifting herself up and settling back on her heels, reaching back with one hand to rub at her sore back. "You got me." She conceded to relax the man's posture.

"Good spar." Krillin smiled, offering the girl his hand to help her up. He saw her smirk for a moment and he knew she was considering yanking him down, but she reconsidered and simply took his hand to hoist herself up instead. "I say we relax a while, what do you say?"

18 nodded as she flexed her back to work the kinks out, glancing back to make sure there weren't any scorch marks on her training gi. "Sounds good. I call dibs on the hot tub." She grinned maliciously as she headed towards the bath room. A glance over her shoulder confirmed that the monk was walking towards his room. _'Some day he's going to ask to come with me. I mean… he has to be thinking about it. Right? I'm pretty… even if he's still hung up on his ex, some part of him must he thinking about me. Right? Unless he's… scared of me. The bomb in me must be making him nervous. Shit.'_

The android rinsed the sweat off from their long spar session and then scrubbed her skin clean before settling down into the hot tub to relax. She had left the door unlocked, though she was fairly sure Krillin wouldn't walk in. In some ways that was ok with her, because she didn't mind taking things slow. On the other hand, she still felt like he wasn't going to pursue her at all and that was upsetting. _'Maybe I'm fooling myself. He's cute and I think we could have a lot of fun together but… maybe I'm limiting my options? Just because we're out here alone in space for Kami knows how long… two young attractive consenting adults with no romantic entanglements to speak of…'_ She stopped those thoughts with a shake of her head. _'Just admit it 18, you're crushing big time on that sexy stud.'_ She giggled as she remembered the blush in his cheeks the first time she had kissed him.

Number 18 climbed out of the tub and got dried off and dressed and then wandered out to see Krillin finishing up a meal. "All yours." She informed him.

"Thanks, 18." Krillin smiled as he passed her and went into the bathroom to get washed up.

The artificially enhanced human rolled her eyes and let a smile touch her lips. _'Clueless. Absolutely clueless.'_ She mused. She sat down and finished up the rice he had been eating, figuring it would be sufficient to replenish her power reserves for a while. After finishing the meal she moved into the recreation area of the ship and started looking through the movies available. _'I don't even know what most of these are. Dr. Gero didn't exactly find it prudent to download a movie database into my head. I doubt that old fart even knew what a movie was.'_

Finally Android 18 selected a disc at random and put it into the player and sat down on the couch to watch it. A recording of the 21st Tenkaichi Budoukai started playing. Mirth colored her features as a while after watching it she saw a young Krillin fighting. "Aw… he's so small and adorable!" She exclaimed.

"I was just a kid." Krillin stated from the doorway, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. He felt very much like someone whose baby pictures were being laughed at.

18 gave the monk a half smile. "You were an adorable kid." She could see he was uncomfortable so she decided to give him a reprieve from his embarrassment. "I was actually trying to find a movie to watch though. Something funny, preferably."

The dark-haired former monk walked over to the shelves holding the movie collection and looked through them. _'Ugh… romantic comedies. Bulma didn't exactly stock these movies with us in mind, did she?'_ His eyes roamed the titles until he found one that was somewhat familiar. "Here we go… you might like this one." He ejected the disc with the martial arts tournament and put in the movie he selected instead. It was a series of slapstick shorts by the same two men. The first one involved them trying to get the attention of the same woman and their attempts at sabotaging each others' efforts.

They watched the movie in silence, though out of the corner of his eye Krillin observed the android had an amused smirk on her face as she watched the men whack each other with hammers, poke each other in the eyes, set fire to one another's shoes, and similar antics. The monk started to sweat as he hoped he wasn't giving her ideas to make his life more difficult.

The blonde beauty leaned over suddenly and rested her head on Krillin's shoulder. She felt him stiffen and he didn't relax. Number 18 turned her gaze up at him, confusion playing over her lovely features. "Are you scared?" She inquired. Based on his reaction to her proximity, it seemed the most likely explanation.

Krillin chewed at his bottom lip nervously and scratched the back of his head self-consciously. "Ah… something like that."

18 frowned and pulled away from him and then tilted her head slightly to the side as she regarded him. "Something like that? Be straight with me, Krillin. Are you really scared of me?"

The monk sighed and looked down at his feet. "Terrified." He admitted finally.

The cyborg's blue eyes widened in surprise and she pulled even further away from him. "Is it… because of the bomb? I mean… I can understand that."

"No. It's…" Krillin sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was admonishing himself for not hiding his feelings better. "I… really care about you, 18. And that scares the crap out of me."

Number 18 raised her eyebrows skeptically. "I don't get it. Why are you scared?"

The monk smiled bitterly and looked away from the woman, feeling insecure. "I'm afraid I'm going to mess things up. I look at you and I see a future. I see everything I've been looking for my whole life, whether I knew it or not. I feel that can happen… but I also know how dangerous it is to rush into things. I think we need time to get to know each other, and I'm frightened that you're not looking for anything like that. Maybe you're just interested in a little harmless fun. And I'm also afraid that if I let myself get close to you like that now, it might ruin that future I see us having."

Android 18 quirked an eyebrow up as she regarded the blushing monk. "For crying out loud, Krillin… you're already planning our wedding?"

Krillin chuckled, relaxing a bit now that he saw she wasn't freaking out on him for his thoughts. "Not exactly, I can just see that happening one day. I think if we want it, we could have that future someday. Is that weird?"

The blonde beauty smirked playfully. "Yeah."

The monk looked crestfallen. "Oh." He shifted uncomfortably, wishing he had kept his big fat mouth shut.

"But it's also sweet." 18 added a few moments later. She felt relieved that he really was interested in her and that it wasn't a one-sided attraction. _'Time to get to know one another? It's understandable. He's probably right, he has more experience with relationships than I do.'_ She shrugged as she gave him a kind smile. "So… tell me about your life. I'd return the favor but…" She let that statement linger as she shrugged sheepishly. The message was clear, she couldn't tell him things she didn't know herself.

Krillin smiled, relaxing quite a bit as he shut the movie off that they weren't watching anyway. "Well, when I was a kid I wanted to be a strong warrior more than anything else… so I joined the Orin Temple to learn how to fight." They spent the rest of the night like that, him recalling tales of his youth and her laughing and asking questions. What made Number 18 the happiest, however, was that when she brushed her hand over his, he didn't look scared anymore.

*****

Videl threw a flurry of punches and kicks at Mr. Popo, though all of her attacks were dodged or blocked easily. The jovial genie hopped around effortlessly, always one step ahead of her. "Wow, you're fast!" The girl exclaimed in wonder, pausing for a few moments to catch her breath.

Mr. Popo smiled. "Why thank you, I certainly try my best." He quipped.

The young Satan redoubled her efforts as she launched into another offensive barrage, though her attacks still landed on nothing but air. Finally the genie brought his fist down on the top of her head and knocked her silly. "Ow!" She cried, grabbing her sore head and glaring up at the guardian's servant. "You didn't say you were going to hit back!" She accused him in a huff.

"I never said I wouldn't." The genie responded with an amused chuckle.

The girl sat down and observed the genie carefully, ordering her thoughts. "Are you reading my mind?"

"Oh, no. Of course not. I'm just sensing your spirit. No matter how quickly you attack, I'll see your movements and react accordingly. It's quite simple, really." Mr. Popo responded. He could see the question on her face before she spoke it aloud. "It's like what you learned from Korin, when you were following his movements while blindfolded. Only you were hearing his movements, following his heartbeat, the movements of the air around him. You will not always have such clues to follow. You must learn to use your awareness of your opponent's ki to anticipate their attacks."

Videl nodded, realizing the explanation made sense and fit with what she had learned from the cat master. "So if I become more aware of your ki, I can hit you?"

The genie shrugged. "Still not likely. You waste far too many motions. You also need to learn how to become tranquil like the sky and as fast as lightning. You will never defeat me as you are now, even if you fine tune your senses to detect my energy."

The young Satan smiled, excited by the prospects of learning so much. "Please, teach me, Mr. Popo?"

The black-skinned genie smiled, happy to see she was so eager to learn. "First a demonstration. Hand me the bell Korin gave you." After the girl handed the bell over, he attached it to the sash around his waist. "Now, attack me again."

Videl nodded and leaped up, attacking furiously. She even reached out with her mind, trying to follow his ki, but as she had been told, it didn't help her land any blows. She was able to keep better track of where he moved, even if she wasn't able to do anything about it though. "Phew… I gotta hand it to you, you're incredible, Mr. Popo!"

"And what else did you notice?" The genie inquired.

The dark-haired girl scratched her head, shifting through the fight in her mind for any details that jumped out at her. Her eyes widened in surprise as she realized what he was getting at and her eyes dropped down to the bell attached to his sash. "The bell never made a sound!"

Mr. Popo nodded and jumped and flipped around to further demonstrate the silence of the bell and then picked it up and rang it to confirm to her that it worked as it should have and it wasn't a trick. "You try now." He handed the bell over to her with a kind smile.

Videl attached the bell to her clothes and did a few katas, but the bell jingled the entire time. "Damn." She made a jump and another jingle sounded. "Damn." She crouched and punched the air a few times, earning yet another jingle. "Damn!"

"First calm your mind and then try again." Mr. Popo instructed her.

The girl nodded and sat down to meditate, concentrating on stilling her mind. She stayed that way until her mind was empty of all stray thoughts, her spirit a tranquil pond that felt the ripples of everything around her. She stood slowly and made a few practice punches, but again the bell jingled. She kicked the air and another sound issued forth. "Hmm… I'm doing something wrong." She observed, but she couldn't figure out what it was.

Mr. Popo nodded, happy that she could tell that much at least. "Your attacks have no flow. Your body jerks and quivers and makes all sorts of unnecessary moves while you attack. It slows you down and wastes your energy. It will take time to learn how to flow like the water, but you are welcome to practice as long as it takes to learn it, dear child."

Videl smiled in happiness. _'This is the difference that having a teacher makes. Going at it alone only allows me to expand within my frame of knowledge… I never would have stumbled upon all this alone. Thank you Gohan, for introducing me to this world. Now get your skinny butt up so you can train for the next tournament so I can beat the snot out of you!'_ She thought to herself with an evil grin plastered on her lips.

The gentle genie started sweating when he saw her expression. "Oh my…" He murmured. He coughed and pointed out the bathroom and a room for her to sleep in when she got tired. "You will stay here until you have learned everything I have to teach you. It will be most difficult, but I believe you will find the training to be invaluable. Mr. Piccolo will also be able to train you quite easily here."

The young Satan looked crestfallen. "But… I have school." She looked up at the silent caretaker. He offered her no council. The training was there if she wanted it, and she did want it… badly. _'I have to make a choice then. I can always catch up on my studies… I __**need**__ to learn this.'_ She nodded and walked over to her bag and pulled out a communicator. After pressing a few buttons she smiled as pleasantly as she could manage as Mr. Satan's visage popped up on the screen. "Hey dad."

The (greatest in the world!) martial arts champion smiled at his daughter through the screen. "Hey baby doll. You need daddy to come pick you up from school?"

Videl coughed nervously. "Ah, well, I'm not actually in school right now, dad. I found a sensei for martial arts… he's really good. And he's an excellent teacher, but he's in kind of a remote area. I'm going to have to stay here a while to learn what I can so I need to take a break from school. I swear though, I will catch up on my studies when I'm done!"

"Honey pie, you don't need to learn martial arts with your ol' dad around!" He boasted, as usual.

The girl bit her lip. She knew he was going to say that, but she had come up with a counter-argument. "Dad, how would you feel if someone made you stop training in martial arts?" By the despairing look on his face as he contemplated that, she knew he understood. "I love martial arts too, dad. And I would feel the same way as you if someone made me stop."

Hercule scratched his head. "What if I teach you myself, sweet-pea? Then you wouldn't have to shack up with some strange ol' geezer to learn!"

Videl hid her snicker as best she could, because he was describing Roshi rather well. But Mr. Popo could only be described as gentle and jovial, so she couldn't let that description pass. "He's not like that, dad. He's a very kind man. Now, think about it realistically. Would you be able to teach me the same as your other students? Would you be able to hit me without holding back when we sparred? Because that's what I need, dad. I need a teacher who will take me to the next level."

Mr. Satan couldn't argue with that. He knew he'd never be able to hit his precious little girl, and likely would have beaten the crap out of any students that did. "Can't I at least meet this guy?"

The child grimaced and turned to look at Mr. Popo. The genie nodded. "We will go and speak with your father and pick up anything you'll need for the foreseeable future."

"Well, alright then. Come to the main house, angel-cakes. I'll have the servants gather up some clothes and uh… stuff for you. Toothbrush and uh... your dolls and…" The martial arts champion tapped his chin thoughtfully as he tried to figure out what she'd want.

Videl tried to bite back her rage but it exploded in a yell. "I do _not_ play with dolls, dad! All I need are some spare training clothes and a toothbrush! I'll get it myself when I get there!" Without waiting for a reply she cut off the communication. "He makes me so mad!"

Mr. Popo smiled gently at her. "He cares about you very much, little one."

The young Satan sighed and nodded. "I know. But he drives me nuts too." She shook her head and put the communicator into her bag. "I guess we should get going then."

The genie nodded and took the air. "I'll follow you."

Videl started to sweat as she observed the man effortlessly flying. "Ah, I think it would be best if we took a plane. My dad will freak out if he sees us flying." When the genie frowned at the idea she came up with another idea. "I know, we'll fly most of the way there then I'll pop my plane out of its capsule and we'll take that the rest of the way, like we were in it the whole time!"

Mr. Popo shook his head sadly and followed the girl without a word. _'She works so hard to protect her father. She should have more faith in his affection for her. I'm sure he would accept her, even if he knew she could fly.'_

A while later they arrived at the Satan estate. The girl started sweating as she noticed work crews obviously adding rooms to the already impressive house. _'Sheesh, are we going to end up with a mansion? How many rooms do you need, dad?'_ She wondered. They walked in and were immediately greeted by a grim looking Mr. Satan who stood there cracking his knuckles in the most menacing manner he could manage. "Uh… hey dad. This is Mr. Popo, the man who will be training me. Mr. Popo, this is my dad… uh… Dad Satan."

"It's so nice to meet you, sir. I am Mr. Popo." The genie bowed slightly, his ever-present and ever-pleasant smile plastered on his lips.

The martial arts champion coughed. "Ah, it's _Hercule_ Satan." He tried his best not to laugh at his daughter. He fixed his attention on the strange looking man before him instead. "You don't look like much. You really think you can teach my precious baby girl something she doesn't already know?"

The genie nodded. "If you think I'm weak, feel free to test me yourself. I think you'll find I'm more than capable of instructing the girl."

Mr. Satan let out an arrogant harrumph before assuming a fighting stance. "You asked for it, buddy. Prepare yourself to be defeated by the world's greatest martial artist!" He glared across at the amused genie and started to sweat when he didn't move. "Uh… you gunna take a fighting stance or somethin'?"

"Oh, I'm quite comfortable, Mr. Satan. Feel free to not hold back." Mr. Popo offered.

"You got it!" Hercule cried, launching what to a normal human would have been a very impressive punch. The genie made a small hop to the side and avoided the punch completely. "Oops, my aim was a bit off…" The champion muttered, throwing another punch that had a similar result. "Well damn… I think I'll go all out then!" He threw a flurry of punches and kicks that left him winded, but none of them landed. "It's a trick! You're gunna teach my little girl tricks?!"

The caretaker of Kami's lookout shook his head sadly. "It is no trick. If you really believe that, hit me again. I assure you, I will not move this time."

Needing no more encouragement than that, he punched the genie as hard as he could in the gut. His jaw dropped and his hand throbbed in pain as it felt like he hit a brick wall. "Ouch! Son of a…" He paused and noticed his daughter looking up at him. "Ah… very nice lady." He added lamely, shaking his hand as he hoped he hadn't broken it. "You're pretty tough, I gotta admit. You're not gunna hurt my darling little angel though, are you?"

Mr. Popo shook his head as he smiled. "Of course not. Videl, please attack me." The girl nodded and immediately launched into a series of kicks and punches with a speed and skill that made Hercule's jaw drop to the floor. It was even more astounding that the genie was dodging all those attacks, with only an occasional block happening instead. He noticed that several times the man would shove her gently, or give her a quick tap where she left herself open for counter-attacks, but he never hit her with any significant force. Above all, it showed that he would not hurt the little girl. It also made Hercule aware of a simple fact… his daughter was a better fighter than him.

'_Unreal… I always knew she would be great but… this is ridiculous! And this guy is only going to make her better. I've been getting lazy… I better train my ass off, I can't look like a fool next to my baby girl! I gotta make her proud!'_ Mr. Satan nodded as the combatants stopped their spar. "I know you'll take good care of my precious baby. I uh… can visit her, right?"

Mr. Popo shook his head. "I'm sorry, Mr. Satan. Where Miss Videl will be training is a sacred place. Only those who have proven themselves worthy can go there. I am sure she will communicate regularly with you, however. And we can arrange for her to visit you on special occasions."

Mr. Satan scratched his head. "Oh… so it's kinda like summer camp."

The genie felt a sweat drop form on his brow. "A sacred training ground…"

"Funny name for a camp." Hercule grumbled. He looked at his daughter. "This is what you really want, baby doll?"

Videl gave her father a determined smile as she made a fist. "More than anything!"

Mr. Satan sighed. _'My little girl is growing up so fast.'_ He mused sadly. He knelt down and hugged her close. "Call me often. Don't make me worry about you too much, you got that?" He knew she was serious when she said she needed this and he couldn't bring himself to hold her back.

The blue-eyed girl sighed in happiness and hugged her father back. "Thanks dad! I'll call when I get the chance, don't worry!" With that she rushed upstairs to pack a bag with plenty of toiletries, having no idea what was available in the lookout. She also grabbed all her training clothes as well as some pajamas and a few casual clothes just in case. She contemplated the intense training she was going to go through and couldn't hold back a triumphant yell. "Yippee!"

*****

Piccolo walked into the Capsule Corp. infirmary and wasn't surprised to see Chichi sitting by Gohan's bedside. _'Hmph. She looks like she hasn't slept in days.'_ His observation was pretty spot on, for Goku's widow hadn't slept at all since the battle with Cell days before. She just couldn't bring herself to sleep, in case Gohan woke up. "Chichi… you should get some rest. I'm going to try to help Gohan wake up, but it's going to take all my concentration. And I don't even know if it'll work."

"I'm not leaving my precious boy's side, Piccolo. I won't disturb you." Chichi stated firmly. Willpower was obviously all that was keeping her going, and hers was formidable.

The Namek grimaced as he saw the look in her eyes. "I can't say I'm surprised." He laid a gentle hand on her shoulder and in the blink of an eye the woman was asleep. He eased her down onto the bed she had been sitting on so she could sleep comfortably. "That's all I can do for you now, but you'll thank me for it later."

The green man floated up above Gohan's prone body, assuming a lotus position as he started meditating. After mentally preparing himself, he reached down to rest his hands on the boy's temples. A wince crossed his features as he was assaulted by a flurry of chaotic images but he didn't let go and soon made it deeper into the boy's mind.

Piccolo found himself in the boy's mental landscape, various memories and thoughts floated around in seemingly random patterns. His eyes narrowed as he saw the majority of the memories were very painful. At the forefront was his last most vivid memory, that of his father dying in front of his eyes to protect him from Cell's attack. That memory played itself over and over again, seemingly in an endless cycle.

The Namek warrior turned his head and saw other memories at the forefront of his thoughts. The time when Goku had died the first time to hold Raditz still for his Makkenkosappo attack was there, as well as later on when Piccolo had taken the blast meant for Gohan, saving the boy's life at the cost of his own. The memory of the boy arriving too late to go to Namek was there also, as well as his battle with Kui and Ume and how it nearly destroyed him.

Further into the boy's thoughts were smaller moments of shame, times when he had felt guilty for not training as the other warriors went into battle. The overwhelming feeling of dread at his own chaotic power colored the whole of his mental landscape. Even the recent thoughts of how Videl was getting more skilled than him were floating around. All in all, he was caught in an endless loop of grief, shame, fear and self-loathing.

"Gohan… I had no idea." Piccolo murmured, shaking his head in sadness at the sheer depth of suffering the child had already gone through. It tore his heart out and he would have given his life again if it would have prevented the heartache the child had experienced for the past three years. Dwelling on the past was exactly why the child was stuck in this coma though, so it was what he had to change. "Snap out of it, kid. You can't change the past. You can only do what you can to prevent similar tragedies from befalling your loved ones."

The Namek frowned as the memories changed in their order suddenly. Both deaths of Goku and Piccolo's sacrifice took their turns at the forefront of his mind, the images replaying themselves over and over again. Beneath these thoughts was the sobbing form of Gohan. "Bad things happen, Gohan. All we can do is do our best to minimize the damage."

The prominent thoughts changed again, now focusing on when Gohan had nearly killed himself with the loss of control over his power in his battle with Ume and then on when he had gone Super Saiyan after Goku's death and the short-circuiting his body had gone through.

Piccolo sighed as he saw these thoughts. "Yeah, I know. You tried, but you weren't ready yet. No one is blaming you, Gohan. But we can make sure that never happens again, with training. You can get strong enough to protect the people you love, without burning yourself out."

The images in the forefront of the young demi-Saiyan's mind changed again. Memories of Goku, Chichi, Piccolo, Krillin, and even Videl popped up, all with a defiant and strong Gohan standing in front of them, facing towards an unseen threat.

The green warrior smiled. "Yeah… that's right, Gohan." He fell silent, knowing the boy had to decide for himself what to do now.

The thoughts shifted again to show a battered but determined Gohan climbing a mountain. He still had a long way to go, but he was climbing and doing his best.

Piccolo's eyes narrowed as he considered the meaning of these thoughts. "Waking up from this coma isn't as simple as just deciding to… I understand now. But you're working towards it… trying your best now. Hmph… good work, kid. I'm proud of you. I'll be here in a flash when you wake up. Don't give up trying." The Namek snapped out of his trance, feeling drained from the effort. He glanced out at the window and was surprised to see the sun setting already. _'I've been in Gohan's mind for half the day… unreal.'_

"Any luck?" Bulma asked from the door.

If Piccolo was surprised to see the blue-haired beauty moments after exiting his trance, he didn't show it. "Yeah… I think I showed him the way out. But it's going to take him time to get to it. There was a lot of psychological damage… he has a lot to work through. But he's making good progress now. It's only a matter of time."

Vegeta's widow smiled sadly, looking over at the still slumbering Chichi. "Well, it's good that there's some hope now."

The green man touched down on the ground and shifted uncomfortably. "So… how are you doing?" He inquired. Showing sympathy for someone other than Gohan was unfamiliar territory for him, but he was trying. Luckily for him, he had the endless compassion of Kami to draw on now as well.

Bulma smiled sadly. "I'm just taking things one day at a time. I have to keep It together for Okura's sake. And even though she won't admit it, Peasa needs me also. She's taking it pretty hard."

Piccolo nodded sagely. "If you ever need anything…" He started to offer. It didn't need to be said, though. It was enough that he let the sentiment be known.

The technical genius nodded. "I know. And I'll keep you updated on the little guy over there."

The Namek warrior nodded and started walking towards the door. "I'll stop by soon." Without another word he left. He wasn't one for goodbyes.

Bulma sighed as melancholy settled over her again. _'I just want to freak out… if I didn't have a baby to worry about, I would have already.'_ She thought, wincing at the selfishness of the sentiment. She looked up as Peasa walked by. "Hey kiddo." She bit her lip, hoping the girl wouldn't take offense to the term. Due to the Room of Spirit and Time training, she was almost 18 years old now. Hardly a kid. She didn't really look any different though, unless you counted the sadness in her eyes.

The Saiyan princess looked up, obviously having been unaware of her adoptive mother's presence. "Oh. Hey Bulma. I mean mom."

The blue-haired beauty gave the teen a wan smile and hugged her impulsively. "You know you can talk to me about stuff, right?" She asked out of the blue. She could sense that the girl was troubled by something so she wanted to give her the chance of talking it out.

Peasa bit her lip nervously, glancing into the infirmary at Gohan. "How's the runt?" She asked to avoid voicing her thoughts for the moment.

"Piccolo just did some kind of psychic thing. He says Gohan's working his way towards waking up but it'll take time. No telling how much. But he's definitely going to wake up." Bulma informed her.

The spiky-haired girl nodded, looking a little relieved at the thought of Gohan recovering. "That's good." She fell silent for a while before she spoke again. "Bulma? Uh… I mean mom?"

Bulma quirked an eyebrow up. _'Here it comes… what's really bothering her.'_ "Call me whatever you're comfortable with, sweetie. What's on your mind?"

"I… saw Vegeta at a nightclub. Just a little while ago." The Saiyan deadpanned. After receiving an extended surprised blink session in response she voiced her concerns. "Am I… going crazy?"

Vegeta's widow shook her head. "I doubt it, sweetie. Maybe it's your heart's way of reminding you that he's still with you in spirit? Or… it could just be that you know Krillin is out there trying to find the dragon balls to wish him back. So you're looking for him… it wouldn't be surprising then that you'd see him, right?"

Peasa frowned and scratched her head. "I… guess that makes sense." She stated uncertainly. The only other explanations were that she was losing her mind or that Vegeta had somehow come back to life but she was unable to sense his ki for whatever reason. "Thanks Bulma… I guess that's a better explanation than losing my mind." The girl smiled sadly and walked towards her room with a casual wave.

Bulma shook her head and went to go check on Okura. _'I really hope you're __**not**__ losing your mind, Peasa… I don't even want to think about what that might entail.'_ The woman worried quietly to herself.

*****

Next chapter: Flashbacks and fast forwards as the story transitions into the next saga. Stay tuned, true believers! Excelsior! Or something…


End file.
